


Stay

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 209,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: El tiempo se detiene, sientes la temperatura bajar, tu mente simplemente se nubla y no te permite pensar en algo más. Frente a ti esta esa persona, quien deja su orgullo de lado, quien te pide con su corazón en la mano y con lágrimas traicioneras, quedarte. A esa persona ya no la miras igual, tantas cosas han cambiado desde que la miraste por primera vez, tanto que podrías desconocerla. Podrías desconocerla e irte, dejar que alguien más la toque, la proteja, y la ame.Porque quieres creer que puede dejar de ser tu persona.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer:
> 
> -La historia esta hecha para entretener, todo es enteramente ficción y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
> -Contiene referencias a otros shipps y a otros artistas.  
> -El nyongtory/gri (G-Dragon x Seungri) es la main couple.  
> -El todae es un shipp secundario.  
> -La historia no es únicamente nyongtory/gri, hay interacciones (románticas) de parte de ambos con otras personas. Es posible saltar estas partes, sin embargo, puede afectar un poco la intención de la historia.  
> -Repito, a pesar de ello, la main couple sigue siendo nyongtory/gri.  
> -Hay escenas nsfw.  
> -No hay fechas concretas de actualización, pero usualmente hay un capítulo al mes.
> 
> Dicho esto, puedes disfrutar de la historia.

El café estaba silencioso, hasta donde se podía, puesto que aquella era una de las plazas más concurridas de la zona, debido a la universidad que estaba cerca. Solo se encontraban un par de personas con sus computadoras, una chica leyendo, y al fondo un par de chicos conversando. La mesera habitual, tomo un plato de pastel y se acercó con una enorme sonrisa hacia ellos, la tenían loca desde hace tanto que ya incluso la saludaban con confianza. Ambos le parecían guapos, por supuesto que solo por el moreno era capaz de dejar todo, no era precisamente alto, pero tenía una sonrisa que provocaba que sus ojos se achicaran, y eso también provocaba que ella sonriera como estúpida todo el día. Además de que el cuerpo que tenía no era ninguna broma, en sueños ella se devoraba aquella barra de chocolate. Y qué decir de sus brazos, por dios, el día que fue su cumpleaños casi lloraba cuando la abrazo con fuerza. Youngbae, ese era el nombre del moreno. Dejo los platos, relleno el café del hombre de sus sueños, ganándose una sonrisa deliciosa y se dio la vuelta diciéndoles que le avisaran si necesitaban algo más.

—No, no, no. Y no —el chico que lo acompañaba era casi lo contrario al moreno. Un poco más alto que él, de piel blanca y cabello teñido de un rojo encendido, con facciones suaves como un príncipe, con una musculatura casi nula comparada con el moreno. Sin duda era precioso, era mil veces más guapo que cualquiera en ese café, poseía un encanto único, que atrapaba hombres y mujeres sin problemas. La mesera había caído en cuanto lo vio, pero cuando apareció Youngbae, su tipo ideal se había aparecido frente a sus ojos.

—Jiyong, no seas así ¿quieres pastel? —le ofreció.

—Ya dije que no —tomo un tenedor y acepto el pastel, ya que la negación era por otro asunto.

—Te digo que no tiene nada de malo, hasta te va a agradar.

—No lo has visto en años, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Porque lo conozco desde que somos niños, no pudo haber cambiado mucho —el moreno suspiro un tanto cansado de llevar toda la mañana rogándole, pero no tenía opción —además la habitación ya está vacía, dejaste ir a Gaho hace dos semanas.

—La herida aún no cierra, todavía me duele.

—Tú lo llevaste a Dolce Vita.

—Si. Pero sabes él porque —el moreno se río, la razón era debido a que Gaho no se quedaba quieto cada que el novio del otro iba a su departamento, incluso más de dos veces trato de morderlo— es muy especial con los demás, la última noche que Seunghyun se quedó, se lanzó a morderlo, no le hizo nada porque le grite. Y tú sabes que odio gritarle.

—Y además es imposible hacer que calles tus gemidos, debía creer que te estaba golpeando cada noche, como no iba a querer morderlo.

—Tú sabes —se rieron juntos— como sea, no quiero que alguien más viva con nosotros. Joder, si ni siquiera dejo que Seunghyun pase dos noches seguidas, y quieres traerme a otro hombre.

El moreno bufo. Ya le había dicho que no habría problema, que podía llegar esa misma noche, jamás creyó que el mayor se negaría de esa forma —solo unas semanas ¿vale? Después le pediré que se mude.

—Dijiste que tenía dinero ¿por qué no vive solo?

—Quiere ser independiente de sus padres, él solo se está pagando la universidad, a pesar de tener una beca generosa. Por eso acepte que se quedara con nosotros, te digo que no es un extraño —el mayor se quedó pensándolo. No quería aceptar, odiaba compartir departamento, las cosas con Youngbae eran diferentes, ya que eran como hermanos o más que eso, así que jamás le había molestado compartir con él. Bueno, solo la primera vez que se conocieron, porque el moreno le quería quitar un juguete, pero su mirada fue tan gentil y tierna, que, aun siendo un niño malcriado, Jiyong le dejo jugar unos minutos.

Si es que en el fondo él era generoso... pero muy en el fondo.

—Dime una cosa Bae, ¿él era tu mejor amigo antes que yo? —el menor soltó una carcajada, ya que entendía que su mejor amigo estaba siendo celoso. Conocía a Jiyong desde los nueve años, pero al otro chico lo conoció cuando eran bebes, según sus madres, ya que ellas eran muy cercanas.

—No éramos taaan cercanos, nos gustaban cosas diferentes, y hasta donde yo recuerdo era un niño sumamente presumido y creído. Mira, creo que se llevarían bien al final... —se ganó una patada del mayor.

Salieron por fin del café y caminaron hasta la universidad de nuevo, tan solo para revisar un par de horarios. El mayor estaba por empezar su último semestre en producción musical, mientras Youngbae estaba a dos semestres de terminar su carrera de fotografía. Vivían juntos desde que comenzaron a estudiar para entrar a dicha universidad, aunque desde antes estaban tan unidos que nada.

Las clases de ambos estaban bien, aunque el mayor se seguía quejando porque los viernes saldría casi a las seis de la tarde, con un espacio de tres horas en la mañana, y por más que trato de ponerle cara de niño pequeño a la secretaria, no cedió a ayudarle —Teddy va a odiar esto, siempre trabajamos a las tres los viernes. No podría quedarme solo una hora y además no hay forma de tele transportarme desde Gangnam, joder.

—Tendrán que reunirse más temprano, o después de las seis.

—¿Y matar mis noches con Seung? Ni loco, Teddy tendrá que ajustarse —su mejor amigo solo rio. Sin duda Jiyong siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Tomaron un autobús hasta Gangnam, amaban pasar la tarde noche en la zona más cara de Seúl, ambos eran de familias adineradas así que estaban más que acostumbrados. Jiyong ya no dependía de sus padres desde hacía años, desde que conoció a Teddy logro conseguir una estabilidad económica mejor que la de sus padres. Teddy era trabajador de una importante empresa de entretenimiento, por lo que lo había presentado con su jefe para que le demostrara el talento innato que tenía para componer y producir. Así al poco tiempo vendió canciones que se volvieron hits de inmediato, y dentro de meses más, ya era pieza más que clave para dicha empresa.

—¿Y cómo te fue Bae, el dragón acepto? —se burlaba Soonho, uno de sus amigos cercanos. Ya se encontraban en su mesa de siempre, en el bar de siempre, bebiendo lo de siempre. Así eran los viernes para ellos, las vacaciones de verano fueron fugaces, así que ya caían en su rutina de clases otra vez.

—No. Y el chico llegará más tarde, le dije que dejara sus maletas en mi habitación y viniera para acá.

—¡¿Lo dejaste entrar?!

—Sí, te digo que es de confianza.

—Solo ustedes, Daesung y yo tenemos la clave ¡Ni siquiera Seunghyun!

Un hombre alto y de tez un tanto morena, que portaba una camisa azul con estampado elegante y unos pantalones negros se acercó a ellos con una media sonrisa —¿yo que? —dijo con esa más que característica voz ronca y grave, tomo asiento y los miro esperando una respuesta.

—Nada hyung, ¿esa camisa es nueva? —le hizo espacio en el sillón y toco con falso interés el cuello de la dichosa camisa.

El hombre lo miro con una media sonrisa —¿Qué demonios Bae? En tu vida te has detenido a ver mi ropa.

Jiyong los miro de lejos, sonrió al ver que su novio había llegado, camino hasta él y se sentó en su regazo, sin importarle todos los presentes —corazón —le dijo luego de darle un casto beso en la mejilla, a lo que el mayor sonrió ampliamente— Bae quiere traer otro hombre a nuestro departamento —lo acuso con gracia, el moreno solo rodo los ojos.

—¿Por fin te van los hombres?

—¡Hyung! —le grito con genuina vergüenza— es un amigo que no tiene donde quedarse, y nosotros tenemos una habitación enorme y vacía.

—¿El cuarto de Gaho? —el moreno asintió— prefiero al perro que me odia que a un hombre —Jiyong asintió— ¿es hetero como tú? —Youngbae asintió de nuevo— ¿es guapo?

—No lo recuerdo, aunque solía ser más del tipo bonito... como príncipe. Y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas.

Seunghyun miro la expresión de su novio mientras el moreno decía todo eso —¿Qué opinas Ji? —movió la pierna izquierda para llamar su atención. El mayor era realmente celoso, no era falta de seguridad en la decisión que había tomado Jiyong, sino la molestia de ver como tantos hombres y mujeres le coqueteaban en un día. El menor siempre rechazaba a todos, simplemente no le importaba, al menos desde que comenzó a salir con Seunghyun.

Antes de eso, Jiyong era conocido como 'el dragón', el apodo venía por su actitud, de cada 10 que se le declaraban, uno era el afortunado en ir a su cama. Las citas no eran lo de él, ni los noviazgos, tanto mujeres y hombres podían caer en su cama, pero ¿un compromiso?

Nunca.

Hasta que llegó Seunghyun, no era el tipo del menor, pero de alguna forma consiguió conquistarlo para una simple cita. Cuando Jiyong lo conoció se lanzó con todo sobre él, porque estaba seguro de que el mayor también quería eso, sin embargo, esa noche no pasaron de un beso. Seunghyun le dijo que no le gustaban los acostones simples, que el disfrutaba de cortejar a su pareja, tal vez no para amarla, pero si para que la química en la cama fuera insuperable. Jiyong cayó con esas palabras, le dio una oportunidad y una cosa llevo a la otra, hasta que cinco meses atrás decidió decirle que sí, que si saldría con él.

Y en ese bar Seunghyun era odiado por la mitad y alabado por la otra mitad, ya que era el único capaz de domar al dragón —¿Ji? —volvió a moverlo.

—¿Esto es importante para ti, Bae? —el moreno asintió un tanto cansado— entonces está bien, que se quede, ¡solo hasta que ya tenga su estabilidad! —Youngbae sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para abrazar a su hyung, sin importarle que aplastaran al mayor de todos.

El moreno salió a llamarlo, para decirle que si quería podía irse instalando en la habitación vacía, para que descansara.

Seunghyun sonrió y ayudo a Jiyong a que se sentara bien en el sofá, ya que le estaba durmiendo las piernas —¿realmente haces todo lo que Youngbae te pide?

—No puedo negarle nada, además quiero conocer al susodicho —el mayor lo miro con más interés, le sorprendía ese arranque de celos que le daban a su novio —no me gusta que Bae tenga amigos tan cercanos, por los que haga estas cosas. Me siento hasta traicionado.

—Ni a mí me celas así —hizo un puchero y el menor se rio mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

...

En otro lado de la ciudad, Lee Seunghyun terminaba de empacar todo lo necesario, lagrimas rodaban por su rostro e incluso caían sobre su ropa. Sollozo un poco y cerro la pequeña maleta, salió de su ahora vieja habitación y al llegar al salón encontró a su hermano menor –hyung, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas hoy?

—No quería ver a nadie, ya te llamaría más tarde. Perdón— le dio una palmada en el hombro y forzó una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar que había llorado tanto— debería irme ya.

—Déjame acompañarte.

—No, no quiero que te vayan a cuestionar más tarde. Nos veremos después, no te preocupes —insistió, le dio un fuerte abrazo y camino hasta la avenida. Le dolió demasiado dejar así a su hermano, él era mayor por cuatro años, y salía de casa de esa forma debido a su relación con sus padres. Quienes repudiaban la vida que su hijo mayor llevaba, mucho les había costado no interferir cuando cambio de carrera en la universidad, alegando que 'mejor sus negocios a que quiera ser artista'.

En su familia eran renombrados abogados, con una firma más que reconocida en Seúl y otros países, por lo que él debía seguir esa línea. Sin embargo, solo fue así por escasos dos semestres, a mitad del segundo encontró el valor de abandonar la carrera, haciendo así su examen de ingreso para estudiar negocios internacionales. Sus padres pegaron el grito en el cielo, no comprendían como el mayor daba ese terrible ejemplo al menor, con el tiempo lo medio aceptaron al ver como el mayor mantenía las mejores calificaciones y que tenía un talento puro. Pero una vez más las cosas se complicaron, ya que, por descuido o mala suerte, su madre encontró en internet un par de fotografías que mostraban a su hijo en medio de una fiesta, en un estado un tanto deplorable y colgado al cuello de otro hombre mientras este lo besaba.

Su madre era bastante conservadora, era por ello que él hacía de todo para esconder su lado tan descarado y salvaje, pese a los intentos, todo exploto. Ella le mostro las fotografías a su esposo, quien no se escandalizo tanto como la vez que dejo la carrera, pero también demostró disgusto hacia su propio hijo. Y Seunghyun se cansó. Durante la última pelea les dijo que se iría y que no recibiría ni un centavo de ellos, así que lo dejaron ir alegando que no duraría nada de esa forma.

Encontró la dirección con facilidad, el departamento era más una casa, Youngbae le había dicho que era grande, pero para él eso era demasiado. Se preguntó cómo era que el mayor había conseguido aquel lugar, sin darle más importancia coloco los dígitos que le indico, abrió con lentitud y dejo pasar su maleta primero. Suspiro y bajo los hombros, el lugar era todavía mejor por dentro, ¿Cómo pensaba encontrar la realidad de la vida de adulto si eso era más lujoso que si antiguo hogar? Había cuadros con pinturas que él no podía comprender, ¿a Youngbae le gustaba el arte? Sin duda tenía mucho de haberlo visto, y mucho más de haber hablado con él.

Encontró las escaleras al segundo piso, ignoro todo lo demás y subió de inmediato, repitiéndose que no debía investigar entre lo que hubiera abajo.  _"La primera habitación es donde puedes instalarte",_  miro la puerta al frente de un balcón que dejaba ver con más claridad la planta de abajo, increíblemente lujoso. El cuarto no precisamente grande, pero comparado con su vieja habitación muchas cosas se verían pequeñas, había una cama matrimonial y un par de muebles, el closet estaba incluido en la pared, lo que daba más espacio aún. Sobre un escritorio al fondo de la habitación había muchos juguetes, parecían de un perro, los dejo sin darles importancia.

Dejó la maleta abierta y cambio su camiseta por una camisa blanca, desabrocho los dos primeros botones abiertos y se miró rápidamente en el espejo que adornaba la pared, a pesar del día de mierda, no lucía tan mal.

S: Estoy en casa de Youngbae, ya estoy instalado. No te preocupes, yo te llamare luego. Cuídate.

Guardo su teléfono y sintió una pesadez por su hermano, no le gustaba ni tantito dejarlo en esa posición, sin embargo, podía ser peor si él se quedaba en la casa. Salió tan solo con su cartera y su móvil, Bae le dijo que podía quedarse allí, pero él tenía ganas de un trago, y reconocía la zona en la que el mayor estaba. Pensó en llamar a algún amigo, pero la mayoría seguían fuera de Corea, todos menos él, habían salido de vacaciones, seguramente llegarían el lunes a clases diciéndole todo lo que se perdió en Ibiza. Bueno, realmente no llegarían el lunes.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —le pregunto el bartender con una sonrisa que buscaba algo muy claro.

—Una cerveza está bien —le devolvió una media sonrisa, no estaba con ánimo de ligar. Se recargó en la barra, sintiendo más de una mirada, no era su noche, pero llamaba la atención, quizá porque era la primera vez que pisaba dicho lugar. Tomo su cerveza y se quedó mirando todo el ambiente, había gente bailando, mesas privadas en una zona, era un típico bar. Solo que más pequeño que a los que él iba.

—Mi dragón, ¿Qué quieres esta noche? —el bartender casi grito aquella frase, provocando que tanto Seunghyun como los otros a su lado giraran a ver al "dragón". El menor casi se reía, era un niño bonito, de dragón no tenía nada. Si, era guapo y atractivo, pero no lucía rudo como para tener ese apodo, quizá era por el cabello tan rojo que portaba. Seunghyun retiro la mirada casi enseguida, no era su tipo y repitiéndoselo, no quería ligar esa noche— ¿Qué esperabas dragón? Te enjaularon y ya no fue lo mismo —comentaba el bartender.

Seunghyun termino su cerveza de un trago, sintió que lo miraban muy fijamente, se dio la vuelta y vio al susodicho mirándolo, este evito verse obvio, así que regreso su atención al bartender —¿me das otra? —le pidió sin prestarle más atención, ya que no quería que fuera a tener otra idea. Sin embargo, el tipo continuaba moviendo su cabello y estirando su cuello, dejando lucir un par de tatuajes.

Una vez más, tomo su cerveza y lo ignoro.

S: Tae, al final si vine a lugar que me enviaste. ¿Sigues aquí?

T: ¿Dónde estás?

S: Barra.

El pelirrojo se fue al poco tiempo, junto con un par de tragos en sus manos, seguido de eso se escuchó la risa del bartender —¡Seungri! —le grito el moreno cuando lo vio.

—¡Taeyang! —se abrazaron de inmediato.

Seunghyun era conocido como 'Seungri' desde niño, era un apodo que sus padres le habían dado en honor a que era un ganador. Y 'Taeyang' era el apodo que Youngbae tenía, porque sus padres siempre decían que su sonrisa era como el sol. Al pasar tanto tiempo de niños esos apodos se quedaron en su memoria.

—¿Llegaste bien?

—Sí, de nuevo muchas gracias Tae.

—No te preocupes, es una buena oportunidad para que recuperemos nuestra amistad ¿no? —la sonrisa del mayor lo reconfortaba, Seungri se sentía abrumado por lo de sus padres, pero esa sonrisa seguía siendo mágica y contagiosa— por cierto, los años te cayeron bien —musito mientras lo analizaba. Seungri era de estatura baja, aunque por poco más alto que el moreno, tenía una musculatura menos marcada que el otro, pero se ejercitaba día con día, así que bien podía defenderse. Su cabello siempre había mantenido ese peinado y ese tono negro natural, así como sus ojeras no habían hecho más que marcarse más.

Seungri también reviso a su amigo con una sonrisa —pero si tú, ya sabía yo que mantendrías un porte así —se rieron y conversaron un poco más en ese mismo lugar, pidieron más cervezas y los temas surgieron. Seungri le conto todo sobre las fotografías que lo hicieron dejar su hogar, sus madres eran amigas por lo que el moreno ya sabía de la carrera que había dejado, pero el hecho de su orientación si lo desubico por completo.

—¿Eran muy fuertes? —el menor solo asintió, recordando como esa noche había sido una de las más salvajes, y que haberse colgado así del cuello de ese hombre para besarlo haya sido lo más recatado que hizo le daba escalofríos— les costara mucho, pero lo aceptaran Seungri.

—Eso espero —le regreso la sonrisa. Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, así que fueron de camino a casa, Youngbae iba un tanto tranquilo puesto que Jiyong pasaría la noche con Seunghyun, así que las presentaciones serían hasta el día siguiente— por cierto, ¿me dijiste que vivías con alguien más no?

Tae asintió —se llama Kwon Jiyong, es mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años.

—¿Estudia?

—Sí, está por comenzar su último semestre en producción musical. De hecho, la casa es suya. Mañana te lo presentare, puede parecer un poco rudo, pero te apuesto que dentro de poco veras lo inocente que es. Por cierto, ¿te parece si te llamo Seungri, o prefieres Seunghyun?

—Seungri está bien, ya todos me llaman así —el moreno agradeció aquello, quizá a Jiyong no le gustaría saber que compartía nombre con su novio, y mucho menos al novio le gustaría saber eso. Youngbae miro de reojo a su compañía durante el camino, se había puesto muy atractivo, no era que le importara o que le gustara, tan solo le preocupaba un poco que Jiyong no reaccionara bien, o que Seunghyun no lo quisiera allí. Y peor si supieran su orientación, cuando él lo había hecho heterosexual. Tan solo esperaba que nada de eso explotara pronto, al menos hasta que Seungri consiguiera otro hogar.

...

La madrugada había pegado en el departamento, un inmenso silencio los acobijaba, salvo por Seungri quien acomodaba su ropa en el closet, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en que ninguna de las empresas a las que había aplicado lo habían llamado, pensó si ya lo habrían rechazado, también ideo que podría buscar un empleo menos ambicioso, algo más sencillo tan solo para conseguirse una estabilidad básica. Dejar ese lugar pronto, así se consiguiera un departamento miniatura, lo que fuera para estar solo. Luego podría concentrarse en un empleo relacionado a su carrera, él sabía que tenía talento, pero quizá era muy pronto para ser reclutado. Suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama, aún con su ropa y sin siquiera subir los pies del todo, solo se quedó mirando al techo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Seunghyun! —se levantó de inmediato, alguien decía su nombre... —¡Seunghyun-ah! —mejor dicho, alguien gemía su nombre— ¡más! ¡más! —se quedó congelado, esa no era la voz de Taeyang.

Alguien más estaba teniendo sexo en ese departamento, los gemidos continuaban, Seungri camino alrededor de la habitación —¡Seunghyun-ahhh! —volvió a gemir, esta vez el sonido había llegado hasta la consciencia de Seungri, extrañamente comenzó a sentirse excitado de solo escucharlo, no sabía siquiera quien era, pero sonaba demasiado provocador.

Los ruidos continuaban, ya estaban dándole escalofríos, cerró los ojos y casi podía escuchar a detalle la situación, su excitación también crecía así que corrió hasta su maleta y sacó sus audífonos, puso música a volumen alto y se enrosco en la cobija. No les gustaba ni un poco estar escuchando de esa forma, ni tampoco que fuera su nombre el que gritaban, pero sin duda, lo peor era encontrarse a sí mismo tan cautivado por esos sonidos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?


	2. Capítulo 2

Jiyong despertó sumamente relajado, a su lado no había nadie, y los rayos de sol apenas y se asomaban por la ventana. Estiro sus brazos en toda su plenitud y suspiro tranquilo. Aunque esa tranquilidad se difumino prontamente cuando recordó la noche anterior, ya que en su mente seguía estando el comentario de Hong:  _"¿Qué esperabas dragón? Te enjaularon y ya no fue lo mismo"_  ...eso debían pensar muchos. Sin embargo, Jiyong seguía siendo la misma persona, solo no estaba disponible, seguía siendo guapo e irresistible. Seguía siendo capaz de llevar a cualquiera a su cama.

Se levantó por fin y se miró en el enorme espejo de su closet, él seguía siendo atractivo, ¿entonces por qué el tipo ese lo había menospreciado? Jiyong sintió claramente como el otro lo miro mal, por mero morbo lo había provocado, moviendo su cuello y su cabello, consiguiendo ahuyentar más al pelinegro. De recordarlo le daba coraje, ya que no parecía hetero, incluso casi pudo sentir que lo miraba con lujuria... quizá estaba ya borracho y alucino sobre su mirada.

Sacudió su cabello y gritó, eliminando así la frustración.

Miro la hora, pasaban de las diez, seguro Bae ya estaba preparando un desayuno... --mierda --había olvidado por completo que su dichoso amigo llegaría la noche anterior, y él había tenido sexo durante un largo rato con Seunghyun.

Siendo muy ruidoso.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio, procuraría disimular lo sucedido y así eliminar la incomodidad. En la cocina no había ni un alma, miro hacia el comedor del jardín y allí pudo ver la espalda de su mejor amigo, respiro nervioso y sacó un bol para comer cereal, hasta que abrió una caja y su corazón se detuvo —¡¿Quién se terminó mis Cheerios?! —gritó molesto.

—Joder... ¿la caja se terminó? —le pregunto el moreno a Seungri, quien estaba delante de él. Este asintió.

—¡Bae! —salió el pelirrojo con la caja en sus manos, no percatándose del otro hombre— ¡Mis Cheerios! —el menor solo miro a Seungri, quien lucía confundido. Jiyong siguió la vista de su hermano, para encontrarse con el tipo del bar, el que lo había visto feo, era como una ilusión— ¿Y este? —se quejó en el mismo tono.

No lograba comprender que sí, era el mismo tipo.

Seungri también lo miraba con interés y un ligero sonrojo, que no lograba comprender —es Seungri, quien se quedará con nosotros un tiempo —el tipo lo miraba con sorpresa, a Jiyong no le gustó la forma en que lo analizaba. Era como si lo juzgara de nuevo.

—¿Victoria? —se rió con sarcasmo, el pelinegro levanto una ceja sutilmente, reaccionando al comentario burlón por su nombre y a Jiyong no pudo importarle menos— ¿este es tu amigo? —se dirigió al moreno otra vez, quien asintió temeroso, regreso a mirarlo con molestia— ¿te comiste mis Cheerios?

—Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad, a pesar de lucir tan altanero para Jiyong.

—Compra dos cajas entonces, y que sean de miel —se dio la vuelta y regreso dentro.

Dejo la caja en el desayunador, no podía comprender todavía que ese tipo era el bendito amigo de Youngbae, detestaba eso. No llevaba nada de conocerlo y ya no le agradaba, además de que para colmo lo había visto hacer un berrinche por sus cereales. Gritó de nuevo y se dirigió a la ducha, ya que necesitaba ver a Teddy en un par de horas.

...

—Y ese es Jiyong, lamento que se pusiera así, pero detesta no desayunar su cereal, te dije que podía ser medio inocente —el moreno se rió, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Seungri continúo intrigado por el cambio de actitud del "dragón", aunque lo que le destrozaba la cabeza era saber que de esa persona habían provenido los malditos gemidos que le quitaron el sueño —yo diría que es muy inocente —sentenció con una sonrisa.

—Parece ¿verdad? Pero no lo es del todo, créeme, no querrás conocer su lado malo.

—¿Hay un lado malo? —pregunto curioso.

Youngbae termino con su sándwich y asintió —lo llaman 'dragón', el apodo tiene muchas razones, principalmente es por su temperamento cuando tocan algo suyo, allí es donde lo desconoces.

—¿Algo suyo?

—Si. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, un tipo engaño a su hermana, le decía que la amaba y le prometió mil cosas. Un día lo vimos con otra, te juro que yo estaba furioso, ella es prácticamente mi hermana también, pero mi enojo se vio opacado por la furia que lo controlo, el otro tipo termino con la nariz rota —Seungri se sorprendió un poco con la historia— pero no me malentiendas, no es que sea violento. Es solo que no le gusta que hieran a sus seres cercanos, eso lo pone realmente mal... así que no me hagas nada —añadió con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Terminaron de desayunar y se despidieron por el día, Youngbae iría a su trabajo en la academia de baile, mientras el menor iría a la universidad para recoger sus horarios. Salió del departamento en silencio, al parecer ya se habían ido ambos, miro en su teléfono por el autobús más próximo, aunque al ver el mapa le quedaba fácil caminar, quería dar una vuelta.

El otoño llegaba a Seúl, las hojas estaban ya secas y Seungri se entretenía pisándolas cada que podía, como siempre lo había hecho. Al llegar a la parada pudo ver que la fila no era larga, camino un poco rápido al ver el autobús cerca. Subió y eligió uno de los últimos lugares, el de arriba y a la derecha, pegado a la ventana, se quedó mirando el paisaje todo el camino, sin siquiera percatarse de que la parada de la universidad ya se le había pasado.

Su mirada continúo perdida de la misma forma, su mente continuaba siendo un mar de pensamientos, un mar que parecía sufrir de un tsunami constante. Entre sus padres, su hermano y su propia vida, nada se sentía bien, nada adecuado o en la forma que él quería. Se sentía cansado, cuando lo difícil ni siquiera comenzaba aún, era claro que su motivación estaba muy escondida. Antes de que su madre encontrara esa fotografía, él tenía la confianza de estar buscando empleo, de salir de casa pronto, de demostrarles que podía ser el mejor en lo que había elegido.

Sin embargo, el rechazo de sus padres, se sintió tan palpable, las miradas que lo juzgaron eran dagas que dejaron una herida muy profunda. Imagino que sería complicado, cuando beso por primera vez a un chico y supo que aquello le gustaba, cuando se acostó con un hombre por primera vez, y supo que eso era lo que quería, sin duda imagino dificultades. Pero no así, no esperaba ser así de repulsivo para su familia, sentía escalofríos de recordar esa noche en que lo enfrentaron. Cerro los ojos y dejo caer una lagrima más, la limpio de inmediato y se percató por fin del escenario donde estaba. El autobús estaba casi vació, al otro extremo de los asientos pudo ver a un tipo con un gorro negro, que cubría casi todo su rostro, y su vestimenta no era muy confiable.

Se levantó y miro la guía de las estaciones, bien podía bajarse y tomar el metro de regreso, aunque tendría que gastar más. Suspiro resignado y se bajó del autobús, ese tipo no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

...

—¡Jiyong! —el mencionado saltó de su asiento por el susto.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Bro, estas en la luna —dijo Teddy mientras se sentaba en la otra silla disponible, Jiyong solo sacudió su cabeza, quito su gorro y revolvió su cabello con frustración— ¿pasa algo? —le cuestiono borrando su sonrisa.

El menor negó —nada, solo estoy cansado —le mintió, Jiyong no quería contarle a nadie lo que pasaba por su mente. Sentía que estaba siendo infantil, egoísta y absurdo, pero eso solo Youngbae podría asegurarlo, solo a él quería contarle. Sabía que así hiciera la cosa más estúpida del mundo, su mejor amigo no lo juzgaría, y, al contrario, le ayudaría a solucionarla. Tal como él haría por Bae.

Continuaron con el trabajo, Jiyong le había propuesto a Teddy que adelantaran lo más posible hasta que encontraran un buen horario, por los días viernes que terminarían perdiendo. Sin duda crear música era lo que le apasionaba, apenas comenzó a escuchar las melodías que Teddy le otorgaba, sentía las letras fluir en su mente, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Repitió una y otra vez dicha melodía, hasta que armo un coro pegajoso, su compañero lo escucho de la propia voz del menor, y le encantó. Ambos aseguraron que Yang, el CEO de la empresa lo amaría, así que era cuestión de que Jiyong continuara con la letra de la canción entera.

Por supuesto que no había ninguna prisa, a su jefe le gustaba que todo tomara su tiempo, así los fans se mantuvieran inquietos y lo maldijeran todo el tiempo. Las cosas debían salir al cien por ciento, y ese era un talento que tenía Jiyong, sus composiciones siempre eran las mejores, por algo se convertían en hits al momento.

—¡Hyung! —lo saludo un chico con una sonrisa brillante, se acercó y le dio la mano de inmediato —¿entonces es cierto que serás nuestro productor? —Jiyong asintió ante la emoción del chico.

Otros tres chicos entraron enseguida, con la misma sonrisa que el primero, Jiyong se contagió de su felicidad prontamente, esos cuatro chicos eran miembros de un popular grupo de k-pop —Guess who's back? —gritó Teddy haciéndolos sobresaltar un poco, aquel era el saludo de dicho grupo, Winner.

Continuaron revisando las letras y melodías que ahora los más jóvenes tenían como propuestas, Jiyong se percató del talento que tenían para todo, ya que esas canciones bien podrían ser hits sin problemas. Grabaron un par de pruebas con las voces de estos, quienes estaban extasiados de por fin regresar a un estudio de grabación, luego de casi un año en pausa.

Los chicos se despidieron y dejaron a sus productores ir a comer, pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, ambos morían de hambre, así que entraron a un restaurante nuevo en una plaza cercana —¿Fue un poco raro no crees? —preguntó Teddy mientras mezclaba su arroz con la sopa.

—Si... Taehyun dejo un lugar muy marcado, aunque los chicos lucen bien —Taehyun era el nombre del quinto miembro de dicho grupo, sin embargo, por cuestiones desconocidas o mal dichas, el chico decidió romper su contrato con la empresa, y por ende abandonar al grupo. Dejándolos ahora como cuatro— será difícil que los acepten ahora como cuatro ¿no?

—Podría ser, pero he visto que los han apoyado igual, al menos por lo que me contó Yang. Si no este comeback hubiera tardado más, créeme —Jiyong asintió y prefirió cambiar el tema.

No le gustaba tener que recordar a Taehyun.

Se colocó sus audífonos y se despidió de Teddy, camino un poco alrededor de la plaza, tan solo mirando las cosas y escuchando música. Así era como se relajaba de vez en cuando, y como dejaba fluir sus ideas, tan solo paseando por cualquier lugar. En un par de tiendas lo miraron mal por el look que llevaba, era demasiado oscuro y holgado, le pareció gracioso imaginar sus expresiones si vieran que podía comprarles la tienda entera. Pero no iba a ser tan infantil.

Miro la hora, ya pasaban de las seis, bien podría ir al bar por última vez, ya que el domingo descansaría y el lunes comenzaban sus clases. Tomo el autobús que lo dejaba directo en casa, iría a cambiarse al menos, no quería ver a su novio luciendo así, y mucho menos quería que lo vieran como el amigo de Bae lo había visto antes.

—Desde que tiene novia es así, te lo había dicho y no me creíste —comentaba una chica por teléfono, su voz era tan fuerte que a través de su música podía oírla. Fácilmente pudo subir el volumen, sin embargo— yo diría que desde que lo amarraron ya no es igual de guapo —sus comentarios le llamaron la atención, provocando que bajara el volumen por completo— seguro ya no se divierte igual, además su novia es muy celosa —la chica se reía de lo que sea que le decían del otro lado de la línea— es una lástima, pero como dices, ni lucen enamorados —la chica se levantó y bajó deprisa del autobús.

Jiyong no sabía porque demonios había continuado escuchando esa conversación, pero por más que ahora subía el volumen, sus pensamientos no se callaban. No. No había forma en que él dejara de ser atractivo solo por salir con alguien, eso era estúpido. ¿Pero si era estúpido porque seguía comiéndole la mente?

...

Al llegar al departamento observo al amigo de Youngbae sentado en el sofá mientras escribía en su laptop —¿Esta Bae? —le pregunto sin siquiera mirarlo, y camino hacia arriba.

—No, creo que todavía no llega —le respondió de la misma forma.

Jiyong se detuvo en las escaleras y lo analizo rápidamente, el menor sintió la mirada y giró a verlo. Para la sorpresa del mayor, Seungri tenía esa misma mirada con la que lo vio en la mañana, una expresión graciosa, entre si estuviera sorprendido y sonrojado —¿De verdad Bae cree que eres hetero?

—Tae sabe que soy gay —Jiyong cerró los ojos con molestia, su mejor amigo le había ocultado ese detalle a Seunghyun.

Sin embargo, era más importante la forma en que lo había llamado —¿Tae?

—Oh. Lo llamo Taeyang desde que somos niños —respondió con una media sonrisa que solo molesto al mayor. No le dijo más y subió a regañadientes por las escaleras, entro a su habitación y contuvo el impulso de azotar la puerta.

Ese mal humor que lo perseguía desde hacía días, parecía estar empeorando más y más, y sin duda eso no le gustaba ni un poco. Tomo una ducha rápida y se encargó de elegir un atuendo matador para esa noche, quería que lo miraran, quería sentirse atractivo de nuevo, y no como un hombre casado que había perdido su encanto.

...

Seungri no alcanzaba a comprender todavía la actitud del mejor amigo de Youngbae, sin contar por supuesto que de esa persona habían salido esa variedad de gemidos que lo habían tenido mal esa noche. Lucía malhumorado todo el tiempo, y honestamente, Seungri no podía ver el 'dragón' del que hablaban, simplemente veía a un niño mimado e inocente.

Dejo de mirar a hacia arriba cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era su hermano —¿sí?

_—Hyung, ¿lo has visto ya?_

—¿Qué cosa?

 _—Mis papás acaban de cancelar tus tarjetas, probablemente tengas que arreglar lo de tu colegiatura_  —cerró los ojos por un segundo, sintiendo la realidad que implicaba dejar a sus padres, ya que había creído que podría mantener las tarjetas con su propio dinero. Pero no, sus padres no permitirían que tuviera algo con sus nombres.

—Lo revisare ahora mismo, gracias Minhyuk —su hermano suspiro al otro lado de la línea —¿paso algo más?

_—Es solo que los vi muy molestos, estuve a poco de responderles._

—No. No vayas a hacer nada, no quiero que se metan contigo. Deja que pase el tiempo, es normal que hagan esto, tan solo conseguiré una solución. Quédate tranquilo, y el lunes iré a visitarte a tu edificio, solo mándame el número salón ¿vale?

_—Está bien hyung._

Sintió un nudo en su garganta, no le gustaba preocupar a su hermano y menos que tuviera que ver lo que sus padres hacían gracias a él. Estaba prácticamente siendo desterrado, y era claro que lo pondrían como mal ejemplo para el menor. Sintió más furia que tristeza, tenía que conseguir algo pronto, lo que fuera para demostrarles pronto de lo que era capaz, y si era posible ayudar a su hermano a salir de allí. Ya que, en un futuro, se enterarían de que él tampoco quería ser abogado, sino músico, y las cosas no se podrían bien.

—Si ves a Bae, dile que salí —esa voz lo trajo de vuelta a donde estaba, estiro su cuello y pudo verlo frente a la mesa de noche.

—Lo haré —no dijo más y dejo de mirarlo, regresando su atención a su laptop. El mayor bufó, y Seungri pudo notar su molestia, lo que lo descoloco demasiado, ya que no había sido grosero, salió rápidamente y se escuchó la puerta de golpe.

Eso había sido sumamente raro.

Y malo. Seungri creía que si compraba las benditas cajas de cereal las cosas estarían en paz, pero ahora parecía que las había empeorado. Cerró la laptop y la dejo en la mesa de noche, tomo su cartera y salió del departamento.

El supermercado estaba cerca, de verdad que esa casa estaba demasiado bien ubicada, pudo llegar caminando. Tomo un carrito y se adentró en los pasillos del lugar, miro a detalle los precios de la zona de mueblería, cayendo en la cruda verdad de que sería mejor conseguirse un departamento amueblado. Cada vez se podía dar cuenta de lo pobre que sería ahora, por suerte sabía utilizar el transporte público, de lo contrario habría estado en problemas desde antes.

Mientras pensaba en el transporte, recordó la ropa que Jiyong llevaba cuando llegó a casa, ese look tan oscuro y holgado, que lo había dejado sorprendido puesto que así lucía el tipo del que huyó en el autobús. Pero no, por supuesto que el niño mimado no tomaría transporte público, con esa casa, seguro tenía unos carrazos en algún lado.

Tomo tres cajas de Cheerios de miel y una de chocolate, la última la disfrutaría el solo. Recordó que a Youngbae le gustaba el chocolate de niño, así que guardó otra en el carrito. Añadió tres cartones de leche y se dirigió a las cajas, tomo una revista para hojear con tranquilidad, ya que la fila era larga. Dejo los objetos en la cinta y continuo tranquilo, perdido en otra parte —son 27.000 wons —Seungri asintió con pesadez, entregó el efectivo y recogió las bolsas.

Supuso que sería la última vez en un buen tiempo que disfrutaría de sus Cheerios de chocolate.

En la salida del supermercado había un tablero con anuncios de muchas cosas y servicios. Se acercó y tomo un par sobre departamentos baratos y cercanos, lo que más llamo su atención fue el anuncio donde solicitaban estudiantes para atender en una cafetería, la cual estaba en esa misma esquina. Tomo una foto del anuncio y camino hasta dicha esquina, donde una cafetería estaba abierta, una de sus paredes era un enorme cristal que dejaba ver el lugar tan bien decorado.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes quién puede responderme sobre este anuncio? —le mostró la fotografía, la chica lo miro con un poco de duda. La cual era normal, ya que el anuncio era para contratar a un mesero y él tipo que le extendía un iPhone 7 lucía como un modelo.

A pesar de juzgarlo, la chica asintió —ahora lo llamo.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa, aunque se sintió incomodo por la mirada de los demás baristas cuando ella se acercó a contarles.

La entrevista había sido corta, Seungri sin duda tenía la habilidad de convencer a las personas y aunque el mismo gerente lo mirara raro, había conseguido el sí. Le dieron instrucciones de que podría empezar al siguiente día, para acoplarse, y para que conversaran sobre sus horarios con todos. El menor se sintió contento al salir del local, eliminando las miradas, el ambiente parecía agradable, ya que todos eran estudiantes trabajando las horas que podían, por lo que todos eran jóvenes.

Abrió la puerta con el código que Youngbae le dio, una vez más se sintió raro, pero entró por fin. Las luces se encendieron y el silencio era sepulcral, no había nadie dentro. Camino hasta el desayunador y dejo las bolsas arriba, su estómago rugió por el hambre, haciendo un sonido más fuerte por el silencio. Sacó las bolsas de ramen y escuchó el timbre de la puerta, se congelo, no sabía si era correcto abrir o no, ni siquiera sabía si los otros esperaban a alguien.

—¿Sí? —pregunto a través de la pantalla de la cocina.

—¿Jiyong? —dijo una voz ronca, la cámara solo mostraba a un hombre alto, pero este mantenía la cabeza baja, así que no lo apreciaba bien.

—Él no está.

—Ábreme por favor —Seungri no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero camino hasta la puerta, desde allí le repetiría eso.

Al abrir se encontró con el hombre alto, pudo apreciar que era bastante guapo, aunque luciera enojado, tenía una camisa elegante y un abrigo gris muy largo. Tenía un porte que atrapaba la mirada deprisa, dejándolo casi con la boca abierta —¿Tú eres? —le cuestiono de inmediato, sacándolo de su estúpido trance.

—Lee Seunghyun —el mayor levantó las cejas y lo observó de pies a cabeza— amigo de Youngbae —le extendió la mano para saludarlo— ¿usted es?

El mayor estrecho su mano con fuerza —Choi Seunghyun —y esbozo una media sonrisa— novio de Jiyong —dijo con firmeza.

Choi Seunghyun.

Seunghyun.

Ese era el nombre que el pelirrojo gemía aquella noche, él y su novio compartían el mismo nombre.


	3. Capítulo 3

Jiyong había encontrado por fin una solución, esa noche demostraría que él seguía siendo el mismo, sin importar que estuviese en una relación o no. Eligió el mejor conjunto de ropa que pudo, entre el pantalón negro de piel, que se ajustaba perfectamente, y holgada la camisa blanca que dejaba lucir sus clavículas y tatuajes, es que decidió salir a un bar. La reacción del amigo de Bae no le ayudo en lo más mínimo, Jiyong se sintió ignorado igual que la primera vez que lo vio, y eso que ahora tenía más confianza en su atuendo, y si podía ser peor, ahora ya sabía con seguridad que era gay.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el tipo tenía el peor gusto, sin embargo, en el camino hasta la avenida pensó en que fue bastante infantil de su parte haber azotado la puerta. Se sentó en la parada de autobuses y llamó a la persona indicada para sus planes, Soohyuk, un viejo amigo con el que perdió un poco de contacto luego de encerrarse en su relación.

_—¿Ji?_

—¿Puedes salir esta noche? Te necesito

Jiyong casi pudo percibir la sonrisa maliciosa del otro  _—claro, te veo aquí_  —el mayor colgó y enseguida le envió su ubicación. Por supuesto, su amigo estaba en Gangnam, en uno de los bares más privados y salvajes, Soohyuk era modelo de la misma empresa donde él trabajaba como productor, de allí la conexión de Jiyong con artistas y modelos importantes.

Al final tomo un taxi para llegar pronto, ya que pasaban de las ocho de la noche, antes de pagar, su teléfono se ilumino con el nombre de su novio, quien debía estar ansioso por saber porque el menor no llegaba al bar de costumbre, estuvo a punto de responder, salvo porque un auto detrás del taxi comenzó a pitar para que se movieran. Entregó el dinero y camino hasta la acera, olvidando prontamente la llamada, ya que el manager de Soohyuk levantaba sus manos para que lo viera.

Caminaron hasta el edificio y bajaron por el elevador, los guardias y encargaron reconocieron a Jiyong y no detuvieron su entrada, se sintió importante en ese momento. Puso el teléfono en silencio y camino con una sonrisa hasta la mesa donde estaba Soohyuk y otros amigos, saludo a todos y el mayor lo apartó prontamente.

—¿Vas a decirme que paso? —le extendió un vaso con una bebida, un Vodka Tonic sin duda.

—¿Vas a emborracharme si no lo hago? —se rio mientras probaba la bebida, la cual estaba más fuerte de lo que solía tomar últimamente— sin duda lo harás —concluyó dando un trago más corto.

El mayor sonrió ampliamente por la reacción —dime la verdad Ji, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jiyong tragó saliva, no quería decirle sus verdaderas intenciones, ni tampoco quería mentirle —solo vine a divertirme un poco

—Tengo un excelente partido para esta noche, pero si quieres divertirte de más puedo cancelarlo en segundos —dijo acercándose más al pelirrojo, quien sonrió coquetamente ante el comentario, extrañaba sentirse así de deseado.

—¿No aclaramos esa noche que solo fue una vez?

—Amor, eso lo aclaraste tú— Ji asintió riéndose. Soohyuk siempre había sido persuasivo, por algo se llevaban tan bien— no te preocupes, sabes que respeto tu decisión, aunque tú me hayas abandonado, ¿sabes? Yo debería ser el indignado...

—Por algo fui yo quien te busco —ambos asintieron y dieron un trago a sus bebidas, Jiyong se sentía bien de estar de nuevo con él. Seunghyun no estaba nada contento con esa amistad, por lo que el menor se había alejado, si, sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, pero por una parte sentía que debía mantener distancia de ese estilo de vida. Antes de conocer a Seunghyun, cada viernes y sábado eran días obligados de andar bar tras bar, tal vez no acostándose con todo mundo, pero si bebían hasta tarde y disfrutaban de las fiestas.

—Joder... —se quejó el mayor mientras miraba hacia la entrada— ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Viniste a verlo?

Jiyong quiso girar a ver, pero el mayor lo sostuvo con una mano para que no lo hiciera —¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?

—Nam Taehyun.

...

El mayor estrecho su mano con fuerza —Choi Seunghyun —y esbozo una media sonrisa— novio de Jiyong —dijo con firmeza.

Seungri se congeló unos segundos, soltó su mano y sonrió educadamente, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si dejarlo pasar o no... —¿Hyung? —dijo otra voz, el moreno acababa de llegar, Seungri se recorrió y dejo entrar a ambos hasta el salón.

Tae se quitó la chaqueta y la extendió en un sofá mientras Seungri observaba a ambos en silencio —¿No estabas con Jiyong? —le pregunto el hombre alto a Youngbae, ignorando por completo al menor.

—No lo he visto desde temprano, ¿no está en el bar?

—No y no me responde el teléfono desde hace unas horas. Por eso vine —Seungri dedujo que por eso lucía enojado.

—Quedamos de vernos allí... déjame llamarlo —el menor se sintió incómodo, tomo su laptop y su libreta de forma sigilosa— no tienes que irte Seungri —le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, el hombre alto con el cual compartía nombre, lo miraba seriamente, lo que no le gustaba ni un poco.

_—¿Bae?_

—Ji ¿Dónde estás?

_—Con Soohyuk, si estas con Seunghyun no digas nada, finge la conversación._

El moreno trago saliva y evitó mostrar su molestia —Oh, ¿se les ha hecho tarde? —fingió mirando de reojo al mayor.

_—Mierda, debe estar molesto ¿verdad?_

—Si, como no lo estaría.

 _—Carajo, tienes que sacarme de esta Bae... Taehyun viene hacia mí. Te llamo más tarde_ —y colgó. Dejando al menor con las palabras en la boca.

—Vale, te llamo más tarde entonces —guardó su teléfono y se enfrentó al mayor— esta con Dami, parece que tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que ir a verla —Youngbae tuvo que morderse la lengua, sentía que había usado la peor excusa.

Seunghyun no lucía más tranquilo —¿Y por qué no me aviso? ¿es grave? —el mayor todavía no conocía a la familia de Jiyong, a petición del mismo, ya que él detestaba tener que presentarles a sus padres personas con quien tal vez no duraría mucho tiempo. Así que se tomaba muchos meses en pensar si ya era adecuado, y para molestia del mayor, él todavía no era presentado.

—No es grave, están bien, ella solo necesitaba hablar con él. Se quedará con ella, así que puedes ir a descansar, le diré que te llame más tarde —Seunghyun solo bufo.

—Dile que espero verlo aquí mañana —Youngbae asintió con una sonrisa.

Poco después se despidieron y de la molestia a Seunghyun se le olvido preguntar sobre el nuevo inquilino, lo cual no hacía sino calmar al moreno. Cerró la puerta y regreso al salón, donde encontró a Seungri más que confundido.

Youngbae se dejó caer en el sofá —¿Todo está bien? —le preguntó Seungri, genuinamente preocupado.

—No realmente, tengo que salir —Seungri tan solo asintió y lo miro ir hasta su habitación. Estaba más que confundido, pero también era consciente de que no servía de nada que preguntara, él no tenía nada que ver en todo eso. Suspiro y regreso a seguir editando sus documentos para llevar a la cafetería, luchando por quitar de su mente la curiosidad por lo que sucedía con los amigos de Taeyang. Quería contarle sobre su trabajo, pero parecía que lo dejaría para después, ya que lucía preocupado y enojado.

...

En efecto, Jiyong colgó el teléfono y segundos después el mencionado estaba frente a él, luego de mirarse mucho tiempo a la distancia, el menor era quien había encontrado el valor de acercarse. Soohyuk le insistió en que podrían inventarse una historia o que podía fácil alejarlo de él, pero no, Jiyong no sería así de cobarde.

Taehyun se quedó de pie frente a ambos, saludó con la mirada a Soohyuk y puso su mirada en Jiyong, quien esbozo una sonrisa de inmediato —¿Nos despedimos del rubio? —comentó casualmente.

—Nos despedimos de muchas cosas —respondió mirándolo fijamente, provocando que Soohyuk se sintiera de más.

Soohyuk se acercó a la oreja de Jiyong y le susurro muy de cerca —estaré vigilando desde la mesa —no dijo más y se alejó de ambos.

—¿Sigo sin ser bienvenido verdad?

—Ignóralo —Jiyong dio un trago profundo de su bebida, en busca de valor, lo miro de pies a cabeza, Taehyun ya no lucía igual que antes, ahora portaba un look más desinteresado, algo que hacía sobresalir su atractivo natural— ¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó mientras recargaba un brazo en la barra, él lo imitó para quedar mirándose directamente.

—Mejor, el drama paso ¿y tú? Escuché por allí que el dragón había sido enjaulado, pero no quise creer los rumores.

Jiyong sonrió burlonamente, al final esos rumores si estaban por todas partes —nadie puede enjaularme, lo sabes. Pero si, tengo pareja —los ojos de Taehyun que paseaban entre las demás personas o su bebida, se fijaron con rapidez en los suyos apenas escuchó la palabra 'pareja'.

—Es coña ¿no? —dijo riéndose amargamente, Jiyong solo mantuvo silencio como respuesta, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes, y Taehyun comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, termino de un trago su vaso de whiskey y pidió otro con una seña. Despeino su cabello y continúo mirando al mayor— eres increíble Jiyong —el pelirrojo pudo percibir la molestia en el comentario.

Taehyun dio otro trago a su bebida, aun manteniendo su mirada en él —bebe más lento.

—¿Quién es?

—Nadie que conozcas.

—No me jodas.

Jiyong miro su teléfono iluminarse, era Bae, así que contesto sin dudarlo —¿Sí?

_—No me dejan pasar, haz algo._

Jiyong le hizo una seña a Soohyuk y este se acercó deprisa —no dejan pasar a Bae —dijo aun sosteniendo el teléfono.

Su amigo sonrió ampliamente —¡¿Trajiste al moreno?! ¡Te quiero tanto Jiyong! —y desapareció, por lo que Jiyong entendió que todo estaría bien. A pesar de que Soohyuk tuviera una fijación entre extraña y comprensible con Youngbae, él respetaba que el moreno fuera heterosexual, ignorando los cientos de comentarios románticos y lujuriosos.

Taehyun continúo mirándolo fijamente, el mayor todavía no entendía si con esa mirada quería matarlo o llevarlo a la cama —deja de verme así —musito con una sonrisa— nadie vera bien esto.

—Ji. Nos hemos besuqueado en esos sillones, mientras yo era un idol de YG, por favor...

A las espaldas de Taehyun, se podía ver la forma en que Soohyuk caminaba junto con Youngbae en la zona alta para luego sentarse casi en primera fila para verlos a ambos, Jiyong compartió una corta mirada con su mejor amigo, quien con solo esa mirada pudo decirle que estaba en problemas. Otro Vodka Tonic adornaba la mesa, bebió lo que quedaba del suyo y le dio la bienvenida al nuevo, no buscaba emborracharse, pero enfrentarse a Taehyun no se podía hacer con sobriedad.

—Dame un nombre.

Jiyong le dio una media sonrisa, no importaba si le decía quién era su novio, había grandes probabilidades de que no lo conociera, sin embargo, habían pasado muchos meses sin contacto, y Seunghyun conseguía más y más fama en el sector artístico —Choi Seunghyun —soltó sin más.

Los ojos del pelinegro se mantuvieron en su bebida, como analizando si lo conocía, o si había escuchado ese nombre —¿es famoso?

—No en tú industria como tal.

—Debe ser un dios.

Jiyong se rió en su bebida, el comentario fue muy inesperado —podría serlo.

—Como sea, no creo que sea tan bueno, puesto que estas aquí, frente a mí... con estos pantalones tan ceñidos —el menor tomo la parte de arriba del botón de sus pantalones y jaló un poco, el mayor elimino su sonrisa de inmediato, miro a los ojos de Taehyun directamente, luego a sus labios— y tan dispuesto a mí —Taehyun se acercó de lleno y rozo sus labios con lentitud, el aroma del whiskey con tabaco lo atraía tanto... tanto como para caer en la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo.

Dio un paso atrás y el pelinegro solo se mordió el labio inferior, había estado tan cerca —solo vine a ver a Soohyuk, no me malentiendas —aclaró, dio un trago más a su bebida y evitó mirar hacia la mesa donde sus amigos lo observaban.

—Entiendo, estas intentando ser serio en esa relación —el menor también dejó de mirarlo y bebió de su vaso— nos veremos pronto, cuídate —y se alejó de la barra, dejándolo solo.

Jiyong maldijo internamente, había cedido demasiado, la tontería de beber para tener valor no le había ayudado, por mera molestia termino con el vaso entero de vodka. Camino con pesadez hasta la mesa donde los demás estaban, Youngbae lo miraba con molestia, molestia más que sustentada.

Al poco tiempo se despidieron de todos, Jiyong le prometió a Soohyuk que no sería la última vez que se verían, el mayor le dijo que más le valía, y Youngbae tuvo que salir cargándolo por el hombro. Se había pasado de copas, si, y su mejor amigo seguía enojado, creyó que podría evitarlo, sin embargo, Bae no era el tipo de hombre que dejaba las cosas para el siguiente día.

Le hizo sentarse en la banqueta de la calle, le paso una botella de agua y espero a que quisiera decir algo —perdón —inicio.

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

—No lo oculto, iba a decírtelo, pero me gano el impulso. Es estúpido... estúpido, pero me afecto, no lo sé, siento que estoy siendo incluso infantil, pero eso solo tú me lo puedes responder. Llevo un par de días, tal vez más, sintiéndome vació con Seunghyun, es complicado, es como que lo único bueno entre ambos es el sexo, parece que lo único que nos mantiene juntos es eso. Y anoche escuche unos comentarios en el bar, que me molestaron, decían que el dragón esta enjaulado y cosas así, y sé que no deben importarme Bae, pero yo mismo me siento así en esta relación.

—Me estás diciendo que quieres terminar con Seunghyun —Jiyong lo miro con sorpresa, él no quería decir eso... sin embargo, eso se entendía— ¿no lo habías pensado así? —el mayor negó y bajó la cabeza —estás borracho, así que te lo preguntare directamente ¿tú quieres a Seunghyun?

—Si —respondió sin dudar.

—¿Lo amas?

Lo pensó. Segundos pasaban rápidamente, pero no podía decir que sí, no podía decir que amaba a su novio. Sintió una pesadez en el cuerpo, como si se estuviera venciendo, se dejó caer hacia atrás y estiro sus brazos en la acera, mirando al cielo oscuro.

—Allí está tu respuesta —el moreno se acostó de la misma forma a su lado— habla con él Jiyong, tal vez él sienta algo parecido.

...

Pasaban de las seis de la mañana, era domingo y Seungri simplemente no podía dormir más, se envolvió una y otra vez en la cobija sin conseguir sueño. Se odio, ya que ese sueño sería necesario más adelante, pero gracias al asunto de sus tarjetas, se sentía más que preocupado por su vida. Seungri siempre había sido caracterizado por su brillante y positiva personalidad, contagiaba a los demás con su dinamismo y energía, incluso en los momentos malos, él sabía mantenerse de pie y con esperanzas.

Sin embargo, siempre había tenido a sus padres detrás, dándole el apoyo necesario.

Sacudió su cabello con pereza y bajó las escaleras en silencio, seguro los otros dos seguían durmiendo, luego del ruido que hicieron al llegar. Abrió la nevera y sacó leche, abrió una de las cajas de Cheerios y se sirvió en un plato.

—¿Compraste de miel? —la voz lo hizo saltar y tirar la caja de cereales, regando un par por el suelo. El pelirrojo sonrió inesperadamente, burlándose del susto que le había dado, Seungri se quedó inmóvil, jamás espero eso, y mucho menos que esa simple sonrisa le detuviera el corazón— ¿no vas a levantarlos? —la sonrisa desapareció, el menor bajo la mirada y los recogió.

Seungri se levantó y miro sus acciones, aun sin poder creer lo que esa corta sonrisa le había hecho —allí están las cajas —le señalo el estante mientras el otro dejaba un plato igual a su lado. Jiyong lo miro mientras servía en su propio plato, el menor solo esbozo una media sonrisa y abrió las puertas de fuera, se sentó en el mismo lugar que la anterior mañana y espero a que el otro se fuera.

Pero no lo hizo.

Tomo su plato y se sentó en la otra orilla de su mesa de jardín, el amanecer comenzaba a surgir en silencio, Seungri dejó su teléfono en la mesa y sintió un poco de incomodidad —¿Qué tan cercano eres con Bae? —le pregunto de la nada.

—Solíamos ser muy cercanos cuando éramos niños, perdimos contacto y luego nos vimos en un par de reuniones, así que supongo que estamos intentando reestablecer esa amistad —Seungri miro las expresiones del mayor, y lo entendió— tú eres muy cercano a él ¿cierto?

—Es como mi hermano.

Seungri sonrió, la forma en la que lo decía sonaba muy cariñosa —me alegra que Tae te encontrara entonces, él era muy cerrado cuando éramos niños y creo que mi personalidad solo lo asustaba.

Jiyong también sonrió —eso explica porque me dijo que eran diferentes.

—¿Qué dijo de mí?

—Dijo que eras presumido y creído —Seungri soltó una sonrisa floja, esa descripción era perfecta— supongo que no me mintió.

—No, puesto que esa descripción es de cuando tenía quizá cuatro años —Jiyong soltó una carcajada, el menor se deleitó una vez más con esa sonrisa, su estómago volvió a alborotarse, eso no era muy normal. Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, el sol se levantaba todavía más, iluminando una parte del jardín, ambos se dedicaron a mirar el cielo.

Sorprendentemente Seungri ya no se sentía incómodo en ese momento, tan solo guardaban silencio y apreciaban el amanecer, tal vez había sido la previa conversación, ya que él parecía igual de cómodo. El menor se sintió relajado, luego de tantas preocupaciones encima, esos minutos se sentían como regalos, sin pensar en lo que venía, tan solo disfrutaba de la naturaleza, a pesar de que alguien estuviese junto con él.

Hasta que él teléfono de Seungri comenzó a sonar, su expresión de tranquilidad desapareció de inmediato, reconocía el número —¿sí? —respondió cerrando los ojos.

_—¿Señor Lee Seunghyun?_

—Él habla.

_—Soy Ji Changwook , el abogado de tus padres._

Entonces supo que el disgusto de sus padres no sería momentáneo, era serio —hyung, supongo que tendremos que vernos —soltó con voz ronca.

 _—Mi asistente se encargará de agendar una cita, nos vemos pronto Seunghyun_ —y colgó, Seungri abrió los ojos y se encontró con Youngbae sentado junto a Jiyong, ambos en silencio.

—¿Todo está bien Seungri? —le pregunto Tae.

—No lo sé. Me acaba de llamar el abogado de mis padres —la expresión de Taeyang cambio de inmediato, entendía de la misma forma que el enojo no era simple, y que sus padres estaban yendo lejos— tengo que arreglar unas cosas... nos vemos más tarde —y salió del jardín.

Su mente no daba para más, ahora tenía otro peso encima y una grieta más en su corazón.


	4. Capítulo 4

Jiyong apreció con detenimiento las expresiones del menor, había cambiado por completo su ánimo, quien sea que lo llamaba, no debía estar diciéndole algo bueno. Youngbae abrió la puerta del jardín y se sentó junto con su plato de cereal, miro a ambos y se dio cuenta de que debía guardar silencio, Jiyong tenía curiosidad, y quería preguntar, pero...

—¿Todo está bien Seungri? —interrumpió su mejor amigo, él si estaba en la posición de preguntar.

El menor negó ligeramente —no lo sé. Me acaba de llamar el abogado de mis padres —Jiyong miro a ambos sin entender nada, sin embargo, ninguno tenía una buena cara, así que debía ser malo— tengo que arreglar unas cosas... nos vemos más tarde —Seungri tomo su teléfono y salió sin decir más.

—¿Eso es malo? —le pregunto el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo.

Youngbae asintió cabizbajo —que quisiera ser independiente justo ahora no fue una elección suya, sus padres son un asunto serio.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo quieren?

El moreno lo miro con atención, era raro que el mayor se interesara de esa forma en alguien a quien apenas y conocía —claro que lo quieren, pero sus padres son muy conservadores y por desgracia él es un alma libre... aunque ahora lo veo muy diferente.

—¿Entonces lo desterraron o algo así?

—Podría decirse, por eso me alegra que al final aceptaras que se quedara aquí.

Jiyong bufo, aunque muy dentro sí sentía algo así como alivio, de no haberle creado todavía más problemas con tener que buscar un hogar. Y si un abogado lo había llamado, eso era otro asunto, él había peleado con sus padres muchas veces, pero algo así, él sabía que sus padres no lo harían.

Simplemente era otro nivel.

Termino de ducharse y se tumbó en el sofá del salón, encendió la pantalla y se quedó mirando lo que sea que pasaban en la televisión. Youngbae había salido con su novia a alguna reunión familiar y el nuevo también había dejado la casa pronto.

Todo se sentía tranquilo en su departamento, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, tocaron el timbre y Jiyong sabía quién era a la perfección. Su estómago se contrajo de inmediato, ya tenía la información de la mentira que Bae le había creado, pero eso no sería lo importante, el problema sería decirle eso que sentía.

La razón por la que se vistió como un maldito playboy y salió a un bar de su pasado para satisfacerse con miradas lascivas de todo aquel y aquella que lo mirara, la misma razón por las que sus labios y los de Taehyun habían estado a tan poco de tocarse, esa razón que no era más que inseguridad.

Sin equivocarse, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el mayor, quien tenía una expresión de pura molestia, molestia malditamente justificada.

—Seung... —se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar.

El mayor camino hasta el salón y se sentó en el sofá, tan solo mirando como el menor seguía sus pasos, lo miro a detalle durante unos segundos, donde el pelirrojo no hacía más que evitar mirarlo, Jiyong quería comenzar, pero no lograba encontrar la forma, luego de tanto pensarlo y de establecer varios posibles escenarios, estar en el momento no era lo mismo. Ver esa mirada y ese ánimo en Seunghyun, le quitaba la escasa confianza que tenía, hasta que el mencionado hablo —no lo digas —musito con esa voz tan grave— por favor, no lo digas —repitió.

Jiyong sintió sus latidos aumentar, le dolía el tono que tenía, le dolía la mirada que le daba. Seunghyun sabía, él podía sentirlo a la perfección y al parecer leía entre las mínimas acciones del menor.

—¿Hay un por qué? —preguntó con el mismo tono.

El menor no encontraba que responder, su inseguridad era estúpida y no quería decirle eso.

—No lo sé —concluyó.

Seunghyun bajó la mirada y suspiro, como si lo comprendiera —no lo dejemos así —los ojos del menor se achicaron, ese era uno de sus escenarios más lejanos.

—¿Cómo?

—Dame tiempo, no quiero rendirme Ji —regreso a mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera— quizá siempre has sido un capricho para mí, no lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte ahora... no puedo.

Entonces Jiyong recordó, aquella noche en que Seunghyun le pidió quedarse, había hablado con alguien por teléfono y lo habían lastimado, sin embargo, el entonces pelinegro no quiso preguntar, ya que era la tercera vez que dormían juntos. Y aun no le había dado el sí. En esa noche de abril ambos recuperaban sus energías luego de una intensa sesión, debido a la furia que el mayor tenía, ambos miraban el techo tratando de estabilizar su respiración. Luego de casi veinte minutos, Jiyong hizo el intento de levantarse, ya que no pasaba la noche con nadie, pero Seunghyun lo detuvo de la muñeca, y con una voz entrecortada dijo:  _"No te vayas esta noche"._  Jiyong no sabía qué hacer, sintió la desesperación de tener que dormir con alguien, pero al girar, y ver que él no estaba bien, se quedó.

Y esa mirada permanecía más de una vez en Seunghyun, él no decía mucho, pero Jiyong sabía que muchas cosas le atormentaban, la cuestión era que él nunca preguntaba, siempre sentía esa barrera que no le permitía siquiera pensarlo más allá.

—No ahora... —repitió el menor, como queriendo comprender lo que le pedía.

_"No te vayas esta noche"_

_"No me dejes ahora"_

Jiyong aguantaría, por las razones que fueran, por lo que sea que le pasara al mayor, él podría aguantar un poco más. Porque a pesar de su inseguridad, Seunghyun no era cualquier persona, el menor lo quería sinceramente —perdón —musito en voz más baja, haciendo que Jiyong se sintiera peor.

—No será mucho tiempo Seung, no quiero que terminemos mal —dijo con una media sonrisa, el mayor asintió y se acercó a él, buscando un abrazo. Jiyong lo estrechó sin dudarlo, como siempre lo hacía, a pesar de que ya no tuviera el mismo efecto.

Al poco tiempo pidieron comida a domicilio, ambos eran malos para la cocina y esa solía ser su solución cuando el moreno no estaba. Los domingos eran simples, tan solo ellos dos tirados en el sofá, sin hacer o decir mucho, Seung llevaba películas de arte que ambos disfrutaban. Youngbae llegaba solo para cocinar y conversar con ambos, ya que se llevaban muy bien, a veces el menor también se quedaba viendo las películas, ya que, aunque lo negara de vez en cuando, Seunghyun lo había motivado a comprender el arte. Seunghyun era un asesor y profesor de arte, tenía más de un trabajo y muchos pendientes por doquier, aunque se tomaba noches para salir a beber de vez en cuando, de allí la conexión con Jiyong.

Youngbae llegó temprano, pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y él ya estaba con su clara expresión de confusión, ya que se encontraba con Seunghyun durmiendo sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Negó con la cabeza a su mejor amigo, él moreno comprendió de inmediato, así que se fue directamente a su habitación.

Pasadas las horas Jiyong comenzó a cerrar los ojos, también estaba cansado, pero no lograba dormir, tener a Seunghyun así le inquietaba un poco, era como si su vieja ansiedad comenzara a resurgir. Ansiedad que a veces lo volvía loco, debido a que de verdad quería compartir las cosas típicas de una relación, pero de alguna forma, esa ansiedad lo llenaba de preguntas y de una inquietud fatal por dejar a la otra persona.

Taehyun había sido víctima de ello, el entonces rubio se había enamorado profundamente de Jiyong, quien le explico con poco tacto que no quería algo más, que esos besos y toqueteos no significaban algo más que deseo sexual. Sin embargo, Taehyun era joven, por lo que le había costado demasiado comprender por qué el mayor no lo quería. Jiyong incluso llegó a pensar seriamente en intentarlo con él, porque le gustaba, pero nunca sintió algo más fuerte como para aventurarse.

Tal como lo hizo con Seunghyun.

...

El trabajo era sencillo, como estaría a prueba, le tocaba entregar bebidas y recoger las mesas. Nada más. Era una cafetería tradicional, sin comparación con un Starbucks, la gente recibía café y té hecho artesanalmente y con tazas de cerámica. El dueño se empeñaba en no usar cosas de plástico que fueran desechadas de inmediato, Seungri comenzó a sentir que era intenso sobre el tema, pero conforme veía detalles en el lugar, se daba cuenta de que todo tenía una razón.

Salía a las siete de la noche, así que le quedaría bien para llegar y descansar, ya que al final el departamento estaba a menos de cinco minutos a pie —Seungri, puedes irte ya.

—Pero aún no son las siete —dijo con un toque de preocupación.

El jefe se acercó y lo ayudo a limpiar las mesas —¿Nunca habías hecho esto verdad? —Seungri se sonrojo y negó— lo has hecho bien, ve a descansar, que mañana es tu primer día oficial, aquí y en tu universidad —el menor asintió y comenzó a quitarse su mandil, el jefe lo miraba con una sonrisa. Se preguntaba que le había pasado como para terminar buscando empleo como mesero, cuando iba a una universidad de tanto renombre, también le causaba duda como se vestía y el iPhone nuevo que usaba.

Seungri podía notar que todos lo miraban de esa misma forma, solo que el jefe parecía más amable, nadie preguntaba por supuesto, pero sabía que todos debían morir de curiosidad. No fue sino hasta varias horas después que comenzó a entender por qué lo miraban así, y es que era más que obvio. Él era más el tipo de cliente que pedía lo más caro y pagaba la cuenta de sus amigos, antes que el chico que llegaba a pedir el empleo de mesero.

A pesar de ello, Seungri se sentía aliviado por tener un ingreso propio, suspiro con pesadez y camino hasta el departamento. Su estómago rugió, no había comido nada desde el desayuno, pero no tenía suficiente para comprar ramen siquiera, lo que guardaba era para los días siguientes. Al siguiente día le esperaban clases, arreglar el asunto de las tarjetas en el banco, correr hasta el despacho del abogado de sus padres y trabajar el resto de la tarde.

Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie, se sintió un poco aliviado, dejó su abrigo en el sofá y camino hasta la cocina, buscaría algo simple, quizá otro cereal —Seungri —giro hacia la voz, Youngbae lo miraba desde el desayunador— ¿viste al abogado? —preguntó mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa.

—No, hasta mañana —musito recargándose de la misma forma que el moreno, pero frente a él.

—¿Tienes una idea de que puede ser?

Si, Seungri tenía mil ideas de lo que podía ser —creo que sí, pero no quiero pensar en ello.

—Entiendo, ¿quieres cenar algo?

—Estaba por hacerme un cereal.

A lo lejos se escucharon pasos y el pelirrojo se apareció también, tomo una silla y se sentó en el mismo desayunador, tumbando su cabeza en la mesa. Seungri se dio la vuelta y sacó un plato para preparar el cereal —¿se fue? —le pregunto Bae a su mejor amigo, el mayor asintió de forma extraña— no pasó nada ¿verdad?

—Necesita tiempo.

Youngbae asintió, mientras Seungri bajaba la caja de cereal, había un silencio profundo, que se murió en el momento en que su estómago decidió rugir con más fuerza, bajo la cabeza sintiéndose apenado —creo que sé lo que necesitan los dos —Youngbae se levantó y comenzó a sacar una olla, haría ramen— espera allí sentado —le indico al menor.

Seungri tomo el mismo asiento donde estaba el moreno, el pelirrojo a su lado ni se inmuto, solo cruzo los brazos y levanto la cabeza con pesadez. Seguro había tenido un mal día también, el menor no quiso ni preguntar.

Al poco tiempo el moreno les extendió dos platos de ramen, que olían delicioso —no te vayas nunca Bae —musito el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Ya tendré otra opinión, dime que te parecen sinceramente —Seungri asintió y tomo sus palillos estirando los fideos, iba a comerlos con confianza hasta que sintió la mirada de ambos, así que lo hizo con lentitud, los dos seguían mirándolo. Pero eso poco importo cuando el sabor lo impacto, no sabía si era su hambre o de verdad sabían así de bien.

—Está buenísimo Tae —tomo otro bocado y asintió levantando un pulgar, el pelirrojo volvió a sonreír, Seungri agradeció mirarlo solo de reojo, si estuviese al frente ya hubiera escupido el ramen.

Comenzaba a odiar lo que esa sonrisa le causaba.

—No hay mejor ramen que el que prepara Bae —Seungri asintió y continúo comiendo junto con ellos, se sintió más aliviado durante ese rato, ellos hablaron de cosas casuales, cosas que distrajeron su atención. Su estómago se sentía más tranquilo, se despidieron y cada quien fue a su habitación, al siguiente día los tres regresaban a clases.

Apenas cerró la puerta sintió una enorme pesadez, estaba solo de nuevo, y la nube de preocupaciones volvía a dejar que la lluvia cayera en él. Las ideas que tenía Seungri sobre sus padres eran muy variadas, él era mayor de edad, así que muchos asuntos quedaban fuera de discusión, que lo quisieran desheredar no tenía nada que ver con él, podían hacerlo sin tener que llamarlo. Lo que más le parecía acertado eran los asuntos del banco, y lo más extremo podía ser que le quitaran todo lo que le habían regalado cada año luego de ser mayor de edad, eso sí que podía suceder.

Y más allá de los bienes materiales, a Seungri le destrozaba ver hasta donde querían llegar para que él sintiera su rechazo.

...

La noche fue breve, una vez más se levantó temprano por la falta de sueño, sus clases comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana, y pasaban de las seis. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, soltó un bostezo y sacudió su cabello. Cuando llegó a la cocina no había nadie, se preguntó a qué hora tenían clases ellos, sacó un plató y sirvió su cereal de nuevo.

Casi como una rutina.

Camino hasta el jardín y dio un pequeño salto al ver al pelirrojo allí, lo miro unos segundos y pensó en regresar a la cocina —siéntate —le indico, camino con cautela y tomo el mismo lugar en la orilla de la mesa de picnic. Seungri sintió la mirada fija del mayor, pero decidió ignorarlo, sacó su teléfono y reviso que no tuviera mensajes pendientes, y en efecto, tenía una lista de mensajes de sus amigos, todos habían llegado y le pedían que se vieran.

Bloqueo el móvil y lo dejo en la mesa, no quería saber más, sus amigos aún no sabían nada de su condición, y honestamente él no quería contarles.

—Pareces un panda —musito la otra voz, Seungri se giró a mirarlo sin entender, el pelirrojo señalo debajo de sus ojos. Entonces entendió, él no lo había notado, pero sus ojeras ya estaban muy marcadas, como hacía muchos años antes— te veo más tarde, tengo clase —levantó su plato y se fue.

Puso la cámara frontal de su teléfono y observo a detalle sus ojeras, estiro el brazo y se apreció de lejos, sonrió cuando el comentario tuvo todo el sentido, si, parecía un panda.

...

—Lee Seunghyun —anunció el asistente cuando Seungri llegó al despacho del abogado, miro todo alrededor, era sumamente lujoso, cuando la última vez que había pisado el lugar todo lucía mucho más cotidiano.

—Pase.

El asistente abrió la puerta no sin antes mirar de pies a cabeza a Seungri, quien sintió la atención, no lucía precisamente formal, tan solo llevaba un ajustado pantalón gris y una camiseta blanca. Ignoro la mirada y se enfocó en la persona que lo recibía en ese momento, la puerta se cerró y frente a él estaba Ji Changwook, el abogado de sus padres.

Un hombre de treinta y cinco años, que no los aparentaba, era alto y atractivo, Seungri lo conocía desde que él era un adolescente, puesto que era pupilo de sus padres, Changwook siempre había sido el ejemplo a seguir para Seungri. Solía estar en la mayoría de celebraciones familiares, eran algo así como amigos por la cercanía que mantenían, durante su etapa de estudios de leyes, el mencionado había tomado un papel de tutor ayudando al menor en todo lo que podía.

Un abogado exitoso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sin embargo, hasta allí llegaba la historia para sus padres, ya que Seungri tenía otros recuerdos del mayor, tales como sus primeras experiencias sexuales con un hombre, y por supuesto, su primer amor... así de lejos habían llegado. Pero siendo la persona que era, Changwook obligó a Seungri a callarse todo, el mayor temía que todo lo que construyo se cayera al momento en que su sexualidad saliera a la luz.

—Seunghyun —lo saludo con una media sonrisa.

—Changwook —respondió.

Ambos tomaron asiento y el mayor le extendió de inmediato un folder con varias hojas —echa un vistazo —lo miro rápidamente, seguía siendo apuesto.

Seungri abrió el folder, un par de segundos leyendo el primer papel ya comprendía de que se trataba, leyó los otros revisando una parte en específico, lo que leía era una de sus ideas. Cada hoja tenía uno de sus regalos, como las primeras acciones que tuvo en la firma de sus padres, su departamento en Ibiza, el terreno en Jeju, el Corvette Z06... todo.

—Parece que no te sorprende —Seungri negó demostrándole desinterés— entonces solo firma la sesión de derechos —abrió el folder y sacó los papeles, tomo una pluma y leyó rápidamente la parte final, si de algo le había servido estudiar sobre leyes ese tiempo era que podía comprender asuntos legales deprisa. Fingió estar de acuerdo con lo que pasaba, no quería demostrarle a Changwook que todo eso lo tenía mal, quería demostrar que estaba bien con sus decisiones, sin embargo, al ver la firma de su padre allí, su pecho dolió.

Se sentía más real.

—¿No sabes dónde firmar? —Seungri borró ese nudo en su garganta y firmo sin dudarlo más, cada hoja, cada regalo, todo era otro paso más distanciándolo de sus padres.

—¿Es todo? —dijo con el mismo tono de voz, aunque por dentro quisiera destrozar todo lo que se le pusiera al frente.

Changwook lo miro unos segundos —supe que retiraron tus tarjetas y la colegiatura de la universidad —el menor asintió— ¿estás bien?

Seungri se levantó, entendía que eso era todo —espero que sea la última vez que tengamos que vernos —extendió su mano y el mayor la estrecho con fuerza.

—Cuídate —el menor salió de la oficina sin decir más.

Ver a Changwook nunca lo dejaba tranquilo, si fuera otra situación, si siguiera teniendo una tarjeta de crédito sin un tope, hubiera ido a algún bar con sus amigos, bebido hasta la última gota de alcohol del lugar, luego hubiera conseguido a algún hombre atractivo y se lo llevaría a la cama, en su honor.

Pero no, las cosas habían dado una vuelta drástica.

...

Las clases de Jiyong habían sido ligeras, en realidad no le quedaba mucho por hacer ese último semestre, había completado el formulario de sus prácticas por medio de su empleo en YG así que eso le dio muchos créditos, y cuando estaba en los primeros semestres se dio el lujo de adelantar un par de materias complementarias. Así que se sentía un poco tranquilo por ese lado, sin embargo, de sus amigos no podía decir lo mismo, Soonho y Soojoo estaban presionados por unas materias que no habían aprobado, así que no había hablado con ellos más que por teléfono.

Estaba terminando de editar unas pruebas en el estudio, ya que Teddy no lo había podido acompañar, apago la computadora cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, era Kush. Otro de los productores de la empresa, y también un amigo cercano de ellos —¡Jiyong-ah! —dijo mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.

Salieron de la empresa en el auto del mayor, quien le contaba sus penas, que se resumían en que no quería llegar a casa, donde vivía con su novia, así que le pedía a Jiyong que le prestara su sofá por una noche, el menor no se negó. Condujeron hasta la plaza cerca de su departamento, Kush insistió en que les haría una buena cena como compensación, así que caminaron hasta el supermercado.

—Aquí cerca hay una cafetería, vamos a tomar algo —el pelirrojo asintió, dejaron las bolsas en el auto y caminaron, no era nada lejos.

Entraron al lugar, se sentía cálido a diferencia de fuera, el otoño ya buscaba terminarse, pidieron un par de cafés y se sentaron en una de las esquinas lejanas. Una mesera se acercó y les entrego dos tazas, Jiyong sonrió y continúo apreciando el café, le gustaba el estilo tan tradicional que manejaba —no conocía este lugar —le comentó a su compañía.

—Y eso que vives cerca —asintió, miro hacia la parte de la entrada, donde había otra zona a su izquierda, no estaban demasiadas personas dentro. Desde esa distancia miro hacia arriba, había unas escaleras y otro piso, donde parecía ser más privado que abajo, pudo ver la espalda de un mesero, que le tapaba su vista. El joven se movió para limpiar una mesa, dejando ver con claridad, sin embargo, su perfil también era llamativo.

Jiyong se quedó mirando, sentía que lo conocía, quizá de alguna noche, miro su cuerpo por completo, él volvió a moverse para limpiar otra parte, ahora dejando un perfil completo de su trasero. El pelirrojo llegó a la conclusión de que no lo conocía, ya que nunca había pasado la noche con alguien con semejantes dotes, el mencionado se estiro un poco y dejo lucir esa ropa interior exclusiva, Jiyong ahogo su tos.

¿Cómo un mesero podía tener ropa interior como la suya?

No era por menospreciarlo, pero esa ropa era muy exclusiva, y el sueldo de un trabajador de allí simplemente no podía pagar eso. Y si lo hacia Jiyong se conseguiría un lugar.

Kush tosió un momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el menor fingió estirar su cuello, y regreso a pegar los ojos en el joven, él pelinegro giro un momento y casi se encuentra con su reciente stalker. Jiyong se volteó con discreción, se escucharon los pasos en las escaleras, debía estar bajando, volvió a mirar de reojo, el mesero ahora estaba en una mesa de la entrada.

Un par de chicas se reían y se sonrojaban con lo que sea que les decía, a ellas les gustaba, lo comprendía ya que su perfil era muy bueno y su cuerpo lo volvía todavía más irresistible. Por un segundo se preguntó si Kush le estaba prestando atención, lo miro, Kush estaba perdido en su teléfono.

Regreso su atención a dicha mesa, donde él ya no estaba, lo había perdido. Miro de vuelta arriba, él no estaba, regreso su atención al par de chicas de la mesa, ellas miraban hacia la derecha con un brillo en los ojos, entonces lo pudo ver con toda claridad.

El mesero era Seungri.


	5. Capítulo 5

Al regresar a casa tuvo que continuar escuchando las quejas de Kush, quien ahora reclamaba que su novia había publicado fotos suyas en un bar, y que parecía estar pasándolo bien. Jiyong escuchó con paciencia a su amigo, eso le ayudaba a sacarse de la mente lo que acababa de pasar en el café, así que incluso lo aconsejaba, ¿de dónde sacaba los consejos? Ni él lo sabía, pero le nacía hacer algo para ayudar a Kush, era un viejo amigo, y parecía que los problemas no eran por él, sino por la chica. Se preguntó cuánto llevaban así, como para que Kush no notara que ella se estaba alejando, hizo una nota mental para llamar a Teddy y preguntarle que tanto conocía a su novia.

—¿Crees que exagero Ji? —le preguntó al menor, mientras este se sentaba en el desayunador, mirando como Kush sacaba todo de las bolsas, preparándose para cocinar— a veces siento que exagero.

—No lo creo, siento que es algo serio.

—¿Qué es algo serio? —preguntó el moreno una vez se adentró en la cocina, saludo a Kush con una palmada en el hombro y se dedicó a mirar lo que habían comprado.

Kush comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido al menor de los tres, Jiyong se levantó y fue a llamar a Teddy, le preguntó sobre la chica y le hizo un resumen de la situación, el otro le respondió que lo más probable era que la chica estuviera saliendo con alguien más, que él ya estaba investigando aquello, por eso era que tenían las peleas sin sentido. El pelirrojo sintió escalofríos y furia, si algo odiaba con todo su ser, era eso, que lastimaran a sus seres queridos.

Para cuando regreso a la cocina, los dos estaban cocinando juntos, mientras el mayor movía algo, Youngbae se giró y compartió una mirada con su mejor amigo, una mirada de suma preocupación. Ambos sabían que Kush era una persona dependiente, que cuando se enamoraba se perdía por completo, ellos debían llevar más de medio año y ya vivían juntos, si él se enteraba de lo que la chica hacía, lo destrozaría.

—Sirve un poco más, no sé si Jiyong te dijo, pero alguien vive con nosotros.

—¿Has traído a Seunghyun? —se giró dramáticamente a mirar al pelirrojo, quien tosió en su vaso de agua.

—Es un viejo amigo mío, se está quedando por un tiempo —le comento, ambos se giraron hacia la pared de nuevo, el moreno cortaba unos vegetales y Kush añadía ingredientes a la cazuela. Jiyong agradeció, casi pudo sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba, de solo recordar a Seungri le llegaban mil pensamientos a la cabeza.

Media hora después la puerta principal se abrió, Jiyong se congelo y fingió haber olvidado algo en la cocina, se detuvo detrás de la pared, escuchando lo que hablaban en el comedor —siéntate, luces cansado —dijo Youngbae, Jiyong casi rezaba para que lo rechazara.

—No quisiera interrumpir, además mañana tengo clase temprano.

—Únete, si eres amigo de Bae, automáticamente eres mi amigo —Kush tan amigable, el pelirrojo se comió una mala palabra y continuo congelado detras de la pared.

—¡Ji! ¡Trae otro vaso! —bajo la cabeza, resignado tomo un vaso e inhalo profundamente antes de salir, terminaría viendo de una forma muy diferente al pelinegro.

La conversación se centró en asuntos de la universidad, y Kush pidiéndole un consejo a Seungri por su situación, era sorprendente la confianza que podía tener el mayor, Jiyong miro con atención a lo que respondía —honestamente nunca he tenido una relación seria, así que no sabría muy bien que decirte, pero supongo que lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con ella.

—¿Y qué paso con Yuri? Mi mamá dijo que era serio, bueno, tu madre lo dijo antes —preguntó Bae, Jiyong solo miraba desde la orilla de la mesa, tomo un bocado de fideos y mantuvo su atención en él.

Seungri esbozo una media sonrisa —eramos una pantalla, Yuri salía con un hombre muy contrario a lo que sus padres querían, y yo... bueno, nunca he sido estable.

—Todo un picaflor —se río Bae— como nuestro Jiyong, pero antes de que conociera a Seunghyun claro.

Kush soltó una carcajada que atrajo toda la atención —si claro, hace una hora estaba checándole el trasero a un mesero, con muy poco tacto, déjame decirte —el moreno miro con gracia a su mejor amigo, Jiyong tosió una vez más, mierda, Seungri estaba al frente, y él era el bendito mesero, creyó que Kush no lo había visto, que vergüenza.

—¿Quieren más soju? —dijo con soltura, evitando más el tema y evitando que el calor llegará a su rostro.

—Como sea, creo que lo picaflor no se quita del todo Seungri —bromeó el moreno.

—Se quitará, solo necesitan conocer a esa persona indicada.

Jiyong bebió de un golpe su vaso recién servido, sintió la mirada de Seungri, cuando lo miro el otro lo evitó deprisa, ¿Qué había sido eso? —eres un romántico Kush —concluyó con su comentario, el mencionado solo levanto los hombros con inocencia.

Eso de conocer a la persona indicada eran tonterías, Jiyong siempre había creído esas fantasías, era igual o peor que Kush, hasta que le rompieron el corazón de la peor forma y le mostraron la realidad. Por ello cuando Youngbae traía a colación su pasado, él siempre se excusaba diciendo que era joven e iluso. Los demás podían no saber esa historia, ni conocer como era en su adolescencia, pero Youngbae había pasado más de la mitad de su vida a su lado. Era imposible mentirle.

Mientras Kush continúo diciendo que lo picaflor se quitaba, Youngbae compartió una significativa mirada con su mejor amigo, y comprendió que el mayor ya no quería seguir escuchando eso, por el hecho de que parecía haberse equivocado de nuevo, creyendo que había encontrado a esa persona en Seunghyun.

—Bueno, como sea ¿Qué tal tu día Seungri? —distrajo el moreno.

Seungri suspiro pesadamente y esbozo una especie de sonrisa, Jiyong casi sintió escalofríos, quizá Bae no sabía de su empleo —supongo que bien, fue un día pesado —bebió de golpe su cerveza y miro hacia su plato vació.

Él no quería hablar de ello.

Y como por inercia, Jiyong comenzó a hablar de otra cosa —¿tuviste clases hoy, Bae? —cambió el tema deprisa, miro de reojo a Seungri, este mantuvo su mirada unos segundos, para luego mirar al interrogado.

Esas miradas comenzaban a significar algo, algo más allá de que estuvieran sentados frente a frente, simplemente algo.

...

Seungri dejó sus cosas en el escritorio, su cartera, un par de tickets y los papelitos que recibió con números de algunas chicas, conecto su teléfono al cargador, desabrocho un poco su camisa y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba más que muerto, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera, le daba igual si dormía con la misma ropa, si no se cubría con una manta, él solo quería olvidarse de todo un rato. Quería eliminar de su mente el recuerdo de haber visto la firma de su padre en esas hojas, quería olvidarse de su maldito primer amor, quería olvidarse de la extrañeza con la que lo miraban sus compañeros en el trabajo, quería olvidarse también de sus amigos y sus planes de comer en restaurantes caros... quería olvidarse de su pasado.

Pasaban de las cinco de la mañana y sus ojos estaban ya abiertos, se enrosco a como pudo con la manta, cerró los ojos y se forzó a dormir de nuevo... fue inútil. Al final ya se había levantado, se dio una ducha rápida, eligió otro conjunto de los limpios y se secó con dificultad el cabello. Seguía cansado, se miró al espejo y sus ojeras parecían no disminuir, todo lo contrario.

Reviso la libreta en su mochila, verifico que su cargador estuviera también, añadió la laptop y lanzó su teléfono a la misma, listo para clases. Bajó hasta la cocina, sirvió un poco de cereal, pensó que, si quería sobrevivir hasta el día de paga, tenía que servirse menos. Como si fuera un imán salió a la mesa de fuera, le estaba gustando ver la luz del sol desde allí, pero se había olvidado de algo, mejor dicho, de alguien.

—Buenos días —dijo sentándose en la misma orilla, recargándose en el mismo lugar, y dando el frente al resto del descanso, dejando que el pelirrojo quedara en la zona de la puerta, a su derecha.

—¿Es natural? —le pregunto señalando debajo de sus ojos, Seungri entendió unos segundos después y se rio, esta vez fue una risa sincera.

—Por desgracia —respondió amablemente.

—¿No te gustan?

El pelinegro negó —dijiste que parecía un panda.

—Nunca dije que fuera malo, los pandas son adorables —Seungri casi pudo sentir que se sonrojaría, pero no sucedió, ¿acaso le había dicho adorable?

Por suerte su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, respondió de inmediato, era su hermano —¿Min?

_—Hyung, ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien, te dije que estaría todo bien ¿y tú?

_—Me alegro, mis padres han estado muy callados, durante la cena no dicen nada de ti, pero han estado presionándome sobre mis clases previas al ingreso, sigo atrasándolas, pero parece no servir._

Seungri cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se recargara en su palma —veré como ayudarte, conseguiré pronto un lugar y vendrás conmigo, sé que no reaccionaran bien cuando se los digas, y no quiero que te pase lo que a mí. Por favor, cuídate y no los hagas enojar, o no les digas nada de mí.

_—Está bien, gracias hyung y cuídate mucho._

El pelinegro colgó y sintió la mirada intensa del otro, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, no luego de lo que había escuchado —¿te gusta el verano? —le preguntó sorpresivamente, una vez más... cambiando el tema.

—No soy fan —respondió aun sin mirarlo, Jiyong había cambiado el tema de nuevo, como la noche anterior, como si pudiera saber que Seungri no quería hablar de eso.

—¿De que eres fan?

—Creo que otoño, porque está próximo a invierno y es mi época favorita del año —Jiyong esbozo una media sonrisa, la cual el pelinegro pudo percibir con facilidad— ¿tú?

—Tengo clase, te lo diré en el próximo amanecer —y se fue, tomo su plato y salió de su vista.

¿En el próximo amanecer?

...

Las clases habían sido buenas, estudiar lo que le gustaba le ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de todo lo demás, a pesar de que sus amigos estuvieran allí, preguntando una y otra vez a donde irían a comer ese día. Seungri encontró un pretexto perfecto, bueno... la verdad era que estaba siendo citado por la dirección general.

—¿Lee Seunghyun? —se levantó y la secretaria le indico el camino, por lo que él deducía, iban camino a la oficina del director— lo esperan dentro.

Abrió la puerta con un rezago de temor, había hablado con el director antes, en las fiestas que sus padres organizaban, cosas de la alta sociedad, de allí lo conocía —Seunghyun, toma asiento —hizo una reverencia y se sentó frente a ese enorme escritorio— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien señor, ¿usted?

—Bien, bien —para Seungri fue bastante clara la mirada del hombre, queriendo averiguar si eran verdad los rumores, mirándolo con énfasis— me entere de tu situación, escuche que quieres dejar tu registro únicamente a tu nombre, ¿no es así? —el menor asintió, cuando hizo la solicitud creyó que eso sería rápido, pero no, allí se encontraba, frente al director de la universidad, discutiendo su triste realidad— quiero proponerte algo, ¿Qué te parece si me coloco como tu responsable y te ayudo con la colegiatura? No quiero ofenderte hijo, pero no comprendo por qué tus padres te trataron así, quiero ayudarte.

—No, no puedo aceptar algo así señor —bajo la cabeza e hizo una reverencia más, aquel ofrecimiento era demasiado para él.

El hombre lo miraba fijamente con una media sonrisa, le recordaba a su juventud, por eso quería ayudarle, pero tal como él lo hizo, estaba rechazando la ayuda —¿no podré convencerte verdad? —Seungri medio sonrió y se disculpó— hagamos esto entonces, mantén el promedio del semestre pasado, y tu beca pasara sin problemas.

El asunto de su beca era otra cosa delicada, había conseguido una por buen promedio, pero no era muy grande debido a que las oficinas mantenían un registro de su familia y sus ingresos, siendo así claro que él podía pagar una colegiatura sin problemas. Le habían dicho que comprobar la separación de sus padres costaría mucho tiempo, casi un semestre, por lo que esa preocupación también lo comía.

—¿Puedes aceptar eso? —insistió.

Seungri lo pensó, el hombre tenía buenas intenciones, lo conocía desde antes de que ingresara a la universidad, su relación con sus padres era buena, no quería meterlo en problemas... —no creo que mis padres estén de acuerdo, no quiero meterlo en problemas con ellos —respondió sinceramente.

—Déjame ese asunto a mí, solo acepta mi ayuda Seunghyun, sé que te servirá de mucho la beca.

—Está bien —termino siendo honesto consigo mismo, esa ayuda venía de un buen hombre, y realmente le quitaría el problema más pesado de encima.

La maldita colegiatura.

—Perfecto, sigue con los papeleos necesarios, yo me encargo de que se aprueben.

—Muchas gracias —hizo una reverencia de nuevo.

—Puedes irte —Seungri asintió y se levantó de allí, reverencio de nuevo y camino hacia la puerta— Seunghyun —le llamó, este se giró a mirarlo— eres un buen chico, no lo olvides.

Ojalá sus padres pudieran verlo de dicha forma.

...

—Sé que la mayoría han terminado con sus prácticas adicionales, pero quiero pedirles esto como un favor enorme. Hay unos chicos que están por ingresar a esta universidad, tienen un talento impecable, me gustaría que los asesoraran un poco más, resolver sus dudas, enseñarles nuevas cosas, quiero que los ayuden en lo que sea posible. Ese grupo de chicos me recuerda a ustedes, cuando entraron a esta universidad, es por eso que creo que ustedes serían buenos mentores ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Nos dará puntos extra? —el grupo rompió en risas por el comentario, incluso el profesor se rió con ellos.

—¿Cuándo podemos verlos? —pregunto Jiyong, ese era uno de sus profesores favoritos, una gran influencia en su carrera, así que, aunque ya hubiese terminado con sus prácticas, le daría una mano.

—La próxima semana, gracias por ofrecerte Jiyong —enseguida más manos se levantaron, como si la decisión de Jiyong les influenciara a decir que sí.

Salió de clase con un par de cosas agendadas ya, una reunión con ese profesor en su estudio y luego la reunión con esos chicos, lo último no le emocionaba mucho, él era demasiado perfeccionista, por ello sus compañeros odiaban trabajar con él, pero a pesar de odiarlo, amaban el hecho de presumir que habían trabajado con el famoso 'G-Dragon', productor estrella de YG Entertainment.

Anduvo paseando por los pasillos, esperando a que diera la hora en que Seunghyun terminaba su clase, detestaba esperar en esos lugares, olía demasiado a pintura. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo pudo ver unas puertas abiertas, se asomó y vio que era una galería abierta, entró sin dudarlo. Lo recibieron cuadros un tanto impresionantes, le pareció que el orden estaba extraño, las primeras pinturas eran abrumadoras, quizá el final sería apagado. Camino y aprecio cada cuadro con interés, otro de sus placeres era el arte, desde antes de conocer a Seunghyun ya lo apreciaba, pero luego de conocerlo ya lo veía de una forma muy distinta, incluso podía decir que el arte había cambiado su vida.

—You like? —escucho en un susurro, sintió una presencia muy cerca de su cuerpo, el olor de tabaco, colonia y pintura era inconfundible, Seunghyun recargó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando la pintura que el menor revisaba.

—¿Son tus alumnos?

—No, el orden de esta exposición sería totalmente diferente y lo sabes —Jiyong soltó una risa baja, tenía razón, no había rastro de enseñanza de Seunghyun en esa galería. Los brazos del mayor lo cubrieron completamente, acunándolo en su pecho, Jiyong sintió que su corazón se aceleró un momento— ¿quieres mirar el resto?

La pintura frente a ambos era oscura, como las demás lo habían sido, pero quizá esa en especial le daba escalofríos, no quería profundizar, pero ver el resto implicaría seguir por ese camino, continuar con Seunghyun a su lado, tanto en esa galería, como en su vida, solo encontrarían un final malo, un final incompleto. Tarde, ya había profundizado el momento.

—No, salgamos mejor.

Se soltó del mayor, trató de portarse natural, pero mirar de nuevo las pinturas le agobiaba —tengo planes para hoy —dijo Seunghyun con una sonrisa, el menor asintió con su mayor esfuerzo para corresponder el entusiasmo de su novio, entrelazaron sus manos y salieron del edificio.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, Jiyong pudo apreciar lo que le esperaba, estaban en casa del mayor, lugar que muy pocas veces había tenido el honor de pisar. Seunghyun era muy reservado, en más de un aspecto, su casa era enorme ya que su propio estudio estaba en el mismo lugar, sin olvidar que la mayoría de las paredes tenían importantes cuadros de varios artistas. Casi como un museo. Seunghyun sonrió al dejarlo entrar, encendió las luces y le dijo que se pusiera cómodo mientras él iba por algo de vino, el pelirrojo camino por el pasillo camino al salón, ya tenía mucho sin haber ido, si no se equivocaba aquella era su tercera vez allí, y la segunda no debió de haber contado, puesto que solo estuvieron allí unos minutos. El mayor reapareció dentro de poco, Jiyong ya estaba sentado en un sofá, leyendo un par de revistas que adornaban la mesa de diseñador, aceptó una copa y probo el vino que le ofrecía, sonrió de inmediato, reconocía el vino.

Seunghyun lo sabía.

—Branaire Drucu... 1988 —el mayor se sentó a su lado y asintió esperando por una reacción.

—Bae me contó hace semanas —Jiyong sonrió sinceramente, el asunto era que Jiyong y Youngbae tenían la idea de beber los vinos de cosechas del año en que ambos nacieron, 1988. Era un detalle considerado del mayor— ahora, iré a cocinar nuestra comida.

El pelirrojo asintió y lo siguió al poco rato, su cocina tenía una salida pequeña, hacia una terraza hermosa, tomo su copa y camino hasta la puerta, se recargó mirando hacia Seunghyun y a la vez inhalo de su cigarrillo, dejando que el humo se fuera por la terraza. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo miraba cocinar, Seunghyun no era bueno, pero al menos su comida no podría matar gente como la suya lo hacía, y cuando se esforzaba, incluso quedaba rica.

—No me voy a perder, siento que puedes traspasarme con esa mirada —dijo mientras cortaba un par de vegetales, Jiyong soltó una risa floja y regresó a mirar hacia la vista que el lugar le regalaba. Al poco tiempo lo miro de reojo, llevando cosas a la mesa de su lado y negando la ayuda del pelirrojo, quien comenzaba a sentirse más que mimado.

La comida fue amena, Seunghyun fue atento y detallista, lo había dejado estar en su casa, más del tiempo que la primera vez, incluso le había mostrado sus nuevas adquisiciones, por ejemplo, el cuadro que adornaba la pared contraria a la cocina. Hablaron del cuadro por un rato, terminaron con una botella de vino, las risas aumentaron, Seunghyun compartía experiencias de cuando comenzó a estudiar historia del arte, y de cuando comenzó a trabajar. El momento se volvía íntimo, como muchas veces había querido Jiyong, entonces entendió lo que sucedía, y es que el mayor le demostraba que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él. El pelirrojo sintió un poco de presión al entender las acciones del otro, como si él tuviera que hacer algo también, ¿debía corresponder?

Al poco tiempo se movieron al salón, donde pronto surgieron un par de besos y caricias, forma en la que el menor se sentía más cómodo, se dejó tumbar en el sofá y fue jalando poco a poco la camisa del mayor, dejándolo sobre él. Le dolía tener que actuar así, pero no estaba tan dispuesto a aceptar tantos mimos de Seunghyun, se sentía extraño, ya que todavía tenía en mente la ruptura. No una reconciliación.

—Sostente bien —Jiyong no entendió hasta que el mayor se levantó y lo sostuvo de las piernas, Jiyong se aferró con los brazos a su cuello, sin entender a donde se dirigían, ya que la vez que estuvieron allí, lo hicieron en ese mismo sofá. Con fuerza desconocida, Seunghyun subió todos los escalones hasta llegar al segundo piso, abrió a patadas una puerta y luego de unos pasos más, tumbó a su novio en su enorme cama. El menor lo miro con un tanto de sorpresa, pero sus labios no tardaron más en unirse de nuevo, haciendo explotar por completo esa química tan sexual que ambos tenían.

...

El frío de otoño se sentía más intenso, Seungri se cubrió un poco más con la manta y continúo leyendo sus ensayos del semestre anterior, no había estudiado absolutamente nada, los profesores que le habían tocado resultaron ser muy atentos, y las preguntas en el primer día lo dejaron en blanco. El semestre pasado había tenido resultados excelentes, pero al llegar el verano se fue a Jeju con sus amigos, luego anduvieron por China y Japón, y luego de unas semanas de haber regresado a Seúl, fue cuando todo exploto con sus padres. Así que no, no tuvo ni la mínima oportunidad de siquiera leer sus trabajos, por suerte ese día no había mucha gente en la cafetería y pudo salir a imprimirlos de nuevo, ya que ir a su casa a buscarlos estaba completamente descartado.

Estiro su cuello una vez más y dejó las treinta paginas recién leídas en la mesa, dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, él sintió que podría solo descansar unos segundos, antes de seguir leyendo lo demás. Youngbae había dejado una nota diciendo que se quedaría en casa de su novia, y el pelirrojo no daba señales de vida, así que, con mayor comodidad, se había quedado estudiando en el jardín.

Escuchó un sonido a lo lejos, pero se aferró a mantener los ojos cerrados, era de madrugada casi, podía ser cualquier gato por algún tejado, detestaba tener ese sueño tan sensible. Sin embargo, unos segundos después sintió que lo miraban, lo que lo asusto un poco, no abrió los ojos, esperando a que la sensación se fuera. Se escucharon un par de pasos sobre la madera, así que repentinamente abrió los ojos asustado, incluso saltó un poco al ver que quien estaba al frente era el pelirrojo —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó rápidamente, aun perdido de la situación exacta.

—Vivo aquí —soltó con una sonrisa... el pecho de Seungri se aceleró de nuevo y el mayor se rió por la expresión que el asustado le regalaba— eres divertido —el menor asintió bajando la mirada, comenzaba a molestarle que el otro sonriera, no quería aceptarlo, pero de esa forma le resultaba muy atractivo.

El otro se recargo sobre la madera un momento y miro hacia el cielo, se retiró esa gorra que a Seungri le parecía de pescador, sacudió su cabello y lo dejo de esa forma, algunos mechones cubrían con delicadeza sus cejas, entornando más su mirada, tan fija en la noche. Todo rastro de la sonrisa que le había dado hace unos segundos había desaparecido, ahora su expresión se tornaba seria, y su mirada denotaba dolor.

El cambio había sido repentino, el menor descubrió que esa mirada no le gustaba.

Entonces encontró una forma de borrarla —¿Chocolate o vainilla? —le preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y no enfocándose en lo que le pasaba al mayor por la mente, lo que sea que le dejaba esa mirada de molestia.

El pelirrojo esbozo una media sonrisa, Seungri no dejaba de mirarlo con atención —fresa —dijo correspondiendo su mirada por fin. El menor se rió incómodamente y regreso su atención a la mesa, esa mirada fija no había durado ni cinco segundos, pero Seungri sintió su estómago revolverse, y por primera vez en su vida, deseaba que fuese un malestar estomacal y no lo que suponía... no mariposas.


	6. Capítulo 6

Dos semanas habían pasado volando, Seungri por fin recibiría su paga ese día, estaba tan emocionado que había invitado a su hermano a comer algo, iría a recogerlo a una de sus clases extra, y luego irían a algún lado. No gastaría demasiado, todavía tenía mucho que ahorrar para conseguir un buen lugar para quedarse, los que había encontrado hasta ese momento no le parecían lo mejor. No estaba siendo exigente, solo quería algo que no lo deprimiera cada noche, y mientras pudiera aguantar más noches en casa de Taeyang, no habría problema.

Las mañanas se habían convertido en toda una rutina, cuando comenzaba el amanecer, él y el pelirrojo compartían el desayuno juntos, no hablaban de nada mientras veían el día comenzar, y tan solo al final, uno hacía una pregunta y el otro respondía, al día siguiente el que pregunto respondía y hacían otra pregunta. Algunos días lo hacían en desorden, pero las preguntas siempre eran respondidas. Sin mayores comentarios, solo asentían y ya, en más de una ocasión las sonrisas eran un regalo para Seungri, todavía desconocía el porqué, pero ver alegre al mayor le hacía sentir de la misma forma. Le ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de todo aquello que lo atormentaba.

—¿Todo está yendo bien Ri? —preguntó Tae mientras mordía su gran sándwich, esa mañana no solo eran ellos dos tomando el desayuno.

—Sí, supongo que estoy acostumbrándome —dijo con una sonrisa, el mayor lo miro de reojo, otra mirada extraña que añadía a su ya gran lista.

—Me alegra, oye hoy iremos a un bar ¿quieres acompañarnos? —el mayor jugo con su cereal sonoramente, el moreno lo ignoro, pero Seungri sintió algo raro en la acción.

Entonces lo pensó, quizá el pelirrojo se sentiría incomodo estando con más personas y él incluido, aunque el hecho de estar pensando en el bienestar del otro le daba escalofríos —no lo sé, hoy saldré con mi hermano —no era como si le gustara, como para estar pensándolo tanto— pero dime donde por si puedo alcanzarlos —no, no eran cosas así.

Taeyang aceptó y le envió de inmediato la dirección, seguido de esto se levantó y dijo que iría a tomar una ducha, los otros dos asintieron y regresaron a mirar sus platos con cereal remojado —tele transportación, ese sería mi poder.

Jiyong asintió con satisfacción, la mañana anterior le había preguntado sobre que superpoder le gustaría tener, el mayor había respondido que le gustaría volar, y Seungri se había reído internamente al imaginarlo usando una capa. Este se levantó al momento que sonó su teléfono, tenía un mensaje de uno de sus amigos, quería verlo antes de clases, así que debía llegar pronto, se detuvo a un lado de la mesa y se quedó mirando al otro, esperando por su pregunta antes de irse.

El pelirrojo lo miro fijamente, como pensando en que decir —¿Cómo es tu cita ideal? —los ojos de Seungri se agrandaron deprisa, ¿de verdad había preguntado eso? ¿y con esa mirada tan fija y enigmática?

Cortó aquella conexión y se recargo en la madera, miro al cielo y pensó su respuesta con atención, podía dar una respuesta simple, algo cliché, no tenía por qué darle la verdad... aunque por alguna razón llevaba días haciéndolo, siendo honesto con él —caminar por la orilla del Río Han, si es temporada mirar los fuegos artificiales, compartir un helado y tomarnos de la mano —...tan solo ser transparente con esa persona, añadió para sí mismo.

El mayor lo miro fijamente, con una mirada intensa, por lo que Seungri no se giró, se obligó a mirar al cielo, por más que quisiera ver esos ojos, no lo haría. No sabía a donde estaban yendo con aquel juego matutino, ni con aquellas miradas, pero si mirarlo a los ojos lo empujaría en ese camino, él no quería seguirlo.

No lo haría.

...

Jonghoon lo esperaba a las siete y cuarto fuera del edificio donde tomaba sus clases, Seungri se sintió un tanto nervioso, él era su amigo desde que empezaban su adolescencia, había pasado miles de cosas a su lado, pero desde lo sucedido con sus padres. No se habían dirigido la palabra por alguna extraña razón, si bien Seungri se había apartado solo, él tampoco había intentado preguntarle qué pasaba. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Seungri no quería tener que decirles de frente que era prácticamente pobre, que comía poco, que vivía en casa de un amigo y que trabajaba en una cafetería tradicional. Siendo quien era, Seungri sentía vergüenza de mostrarles su nueva persona, quien no podía pagar un yate en Ibiza, ni siquiera una ronda más de tragos, vaya, ni una comida podía pagar para sí mismo. No de la forma en que lo hacía antes, él ya no era así. Él contaba el dinero que le quedaba, se movía en transporte público, trabajaba muchas horas a la semana, se servía menos cereal para economizar... podían haber pasado solo dos semanas, pero para Seungri aquello ya eran meses viviendo de esa forma.

—¡Seungri! —le gritó al verlo acercarse, levanto su mano para saludarlo y el pelinegro sonrió un tanto incómodo.

—¡Hoonie! —aceptó el abrazo, y lo siguió hacia las mesas de aquella terraza, donde muchas personas conversaban o trabajaban en sus computadoras.

—¿Cómo has estado? Me entere ayer sobre lo de tus padres.

Seungri evitó mirarlo —todo bien, es algo que tenía que pasar —dijo fingiendo lo más que podía, y de cierta forma convenciéndose de que así eran las cosas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba lo herido que debía estar. El pelinegro sintió el peso de sus palabras, había hecho las cosas tan rápidamente que se había olvidado de su mejor amigo, se había olvidado de llamarlo y decirle lo que sucedía. Y cuando lo recordó, decidió que no sería una buena idea, Jonghoon estaba en Ibiza junto con los demás, y Seungri no tenía el valor de contarle todo, ni de pedirle ayuda.

—No quise molestarte, además actué demasiado rápido.

—¿Dónde te estas quedando?

—Con un viejo amigo.

—No sé qué planeas hacer, y no sé si me lo contarás, pero tienes que saber que estoy aquí para ayudarte Seungri, solo no me hagas a un lado. Me da igual si eres la peor influencia posible, soy quien soy gracias a ti, y por ello eres mi mejor amigo —el pelinegro sonrió y aguanto el nudo en su garganta, Jonghoon también era su mejor amigo, siempre lo había sido.

—También eres mi mejor amigo, perdón por no haberte contado nada, es que es muy complicado, no tienes ni una idea de lo que estoy viviendo... de como estoy viviendo —seguido de esto Seungri le hizo un resumen de todo lo que sucedió, desde que sus padres lo enfrentaron, hasta el asunto del trabajo en la cafetería. Se negó a mudarse con él, dijo que le quedaba más lejos de todo, y que prefería estar un poco más con Taeyang, también se negó rotundamente a recibir dinero, insistió en que estaría bien en unas semanas más, que podía invitarle una comida simplemente. Jonghoon se sintió un poco mejor con eso al menos, aunque Seungri lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que seguiría insistiendo en ayudarlo todavía más, pero con eso podía lidiar después. Tenía clase en cinco minutos e iba tarde, tomo su mochila y corrió hasta otro extremo de la universidad, ya que se habían visto en la facultad de derecho, donde Hoonie estudiaba.

...

Era la tercera vez que iba al estudio de su profesor, en realidad eran muy pocos los que habían aceptado ayudar a esos chicos nuevos, y la mayoría lo hacía por los créditos extra. Jiyong sinceramente comenzaba a disfrutar de trabajar con ellos, dos de ellos se habían ganado ser su sombra prácticamente, todo gracias a una especie de concurso que el profesor armo. Jiyong sentía que había elegido a los mejores del grupo, de cierta forma le recordaban a un par de chicos de YG, con los cuales no solía trabajar mucho.

Jiyong comenzó con su especie de clase, sacó su libreta donde había anotado consejos dados por Teddy, y se dedicó a explicarles con calma detalles de su trabajo como productor. Los chicos escuchaban atentos, hasta que el teléfono de uno comenzó a sonar, Jiyong miro su nerviosismo, de cierta forma además de la admiración, también le temían —no te preocupes, responde —le dijo amistosamente, el chico alto asintió y contesto allí mismo.

—Hyung... si si, es el segundo piso, bueno... espérame allí —tanto Jiyong como el otro chico esperaron en silencio.

—Bueno, dejemos la clase hasta aquí, porque tengo que ir a un compromiso ¿vale? —ambos asintieron y se levantaron junto con él. El mayor miro su teléfono con angustia, esa noche era su última noche con Seunghyun, según lo habían hablado. Una semana antes, Jiyong había encontrado que simplemente no conseguiría sentir algo más por el mayor, se lo dijo y él le pidió solo una semana más, para aceptar la ruptura. Youngbae había dicho que le preocupaba que el mayor se acomplejara y lo chantajeara, sin embargo, ambos lo conocían bien, y concluyeron que no sería capaz, así que Jiyong aceptó.

Durante dicha semana Seunghyun lo había llevado a un par de citas, ambas fueron iguales, museo, comida, café y más de una ronda de sexo en casa del mayor. Jiyong no podía quejarse, Seunghyun era todo un caballero y una conversación con él podía durar horas de lo interesante e interminable, aquello era algo que extrañaría demasiado de él. Extrañaría muchas cosas, ya lo había pensado, pero no quería mantenerlo más a su lado cuando lo estaba tratando como un amigo con derechos, al cual no le podía corresponder sentimentalmente.

—Cierto —por suerte recordó aquello antes de que salieran del edificio— este sábado tengo una cita para grabar algo corto, no gastare mucho tiempo, ¿quieren acompañarme? —ambos chicos asintieron y dijeron que si sin problemas, estaban muy emocionados— será a las 5 de la tarde, me llaman cuando estén en el edificio y yo me encargo de que pasen.

—Oh... —dijo Minhyuk, el alto.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto Minho.

—Esa noche tengo una cena... pero me las arreglare para estar allí seguro —Jiyong asintió con una sonrisa y camino junto con ellos a la salida.

—¿Dijiste que venía tu hermano mayor? —escuchó al menor de todos comentar, Minhyuk asintió y respondió su teléfono una vez más— ¿es ese de allí?

Los ojos de Jiyong se fueron de inmediato al chico que esperaba fuera, si no hubiese sido porque Minhyuk le gritó, el mayor se hubiera quedado embelesado con la vista que ese pantalón de vestir tan ajustado le dejaba ver. Seungri se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su hermano, una sonrisa tan pura y sincera que le dieron escalofríos al mayor, los ojos de este se dirigieron a Minho y milésimas de segundos después, pasaron a notar la presencia de Jiyong.

—Hyung, él es mi... —Minhyuk tuvo problemas al encontrar una palabra para describirlo, ya que no eran nada formal o de la escuela.

—Su profesor, Kwon Jiyong —el pelirrojo inclino la cabeza con cortesía, se preguntó si fingir que no se conocían era lo mejor, quizá a Seungri le daba igual que su hermano lo supiera, pero por la expresión del menor, Jiyong supo que hizo lo correcto.

—Soy su hermano mayor, Lee Seungri —'Lee'... Jiyong ni siquiera sabía su apellido, aquello no figuraba en las preguntas de cada mañana— ¿es usted su profesor?

—Sí, ¿Minhyuk no le ha comentado? —Seungri negó y su hermano pequeño bajo la cabeza.

—Te iba a decir en la comida —el hermano mayor lo miro con seriedad.

—Deberíamos irnos entonces, tu profesor debe ir de salida —Jiyong asintió manteniendo una mirada extraña con el pelinegro, se sintió mal de haber dicho que era su profesor, Seungri no parecía el tipo malhumorado o enojón, pero su hermano lucía cabizbajo con lo sucedido.

Se despidieron prontamente y cada quien tomo su camino, Jiyong giro una vez más para ver cómo se iban, y se maldijo a si mismo por haber bajado la mirada de nuevo, pero maldijo todavía más el hecho de que ese pantalón le hiciera resaltar tanto sus virtudes. La cabeza de su hermano iba mirando hacia el suelo, Seungri lo tomo del brazo y lo metió en un taxi rápidamente, Jiyong deseo tener el número del mayor solo para decirle que no lo regañara, ya que inevitablemente se sintió mal por el chico.

...

Seunghyun destapó la segunda botella de vino, miro a Jiyong y este sonrió en respuesta, su mente se estaba yendo a cada momento, no sabía porque, pero estaba recordando a Seungri y a su hermano, casi como si estuviera preocupado —perdón hyung, estoy un poco distraído.

—Eso veo —le entrego su copa llena de nuevo y espero para brindar con él, Jiyong sonrió y así lo hizo— ¿puedes prometerme algo Ji?

—No lo sé.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero estar seguro de que podremos hacer esto de vez en cuando —los ojos del menor se agrandaron con sorpresa— beber una copa de vino juntos y conversar, sin lo demás claro. Quiero saber que podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Jiyong lo pensó por segundos, no solía tener amistad con quienes pasaba la noche, sin embargo, Seunghyun era algo de otro mundo, las cosas con él jamás podrían ser normales —supongo que sí, podríamos hacerlo de vez en cuando —sonrió amistosamente. Entendía que era difícil alejarse tan de golpe, y al menos así podrían compartir de vez en cuando una salida y una conversación. Sin más.

Seunghyun sonrió levemente, el menor aun podía captar aquel ambiente de despedida en el aire, el mayor se acercó un poco más y con una mano se dedicó a acariciar los rasgos de Jiyong, delineo sus mejillas, sus ojos y su nariz, al llegar a sus labios, Jiyong sintió un ligero temblor en sus dedos. Lo sujeto del cuello y lo beso lentamente, sin prisas, sin pasión desesperada, era solo un beso de despedida, un beso que dolía y que demostraba un final en aquella relación. Jiyong se sentía mal, al separarse pudo ver los ojos del mayor brillando, supo que lo estaba lastimando con aquella separación, pero una vez más, se aferró en que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Dejémoslo hasta aquí, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Jiyong salió de casa del mayor y se sintió prontamente perdido, por lo regular el mayor lo llevaba a casa siempre, pero ahora estaba solo, y esa era su primera prueba. Salió del complejo donde estaban aquellas villas, y encontró la avenida, pasaban de las ocho de la noche, pensó en ir a casa, pero termino llamando a Soohyuk. Quizá todavía no caía en el hecho de que era soltero, tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección que su amigo le acababa de enviar, sacudió su cabello y se recargo en el vidrio del auto.

...

El ambiente del bar era el normal, Soohyuk lo recibió con un trago de su vodka preferido, se sentó en la mesa exclusiva que el otro usaba siempre. Su amigo lo miro a detalle, Jiyong solo sonrió y movió su cuerpo al ritmo de la música de fondo, pero Jiyong sabía que eso no le bastaría, así que confeso sin más ante esa mirada tan amenazadora—termine con Seunghyun —no espero a la reacción de su compañero, solo dio otro trago a su vaso y se repitió esas palabras en su mente.

_"Termine con Seunghyun"_

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Pañuelos? ¿Películas románticas? ¿Algún chico? —Jiyong resoplo al escuchar el último ofrecimiento— ¿mi cuerpo te sirve? Yo dispuesto a ayudar a la causa.

—Relájate.

—Piénsalo bien, ahora eres soltero de nuevo, mi dragón esta libre señores y señoras —fingió gritar eso último, le dio un golpe en el brazo y Soohyuk giro su cuerpo hacia él, dándole toda su atención— ¿estás bien?

Jiyong lo pensó una vez más. Sí, estaba bien, por más que le doliera alejarse del otro, era necesario y justo. No sentía más que el dolor normal por una separación, algo que debía pasar con los tragos y con el tiempo.

Asintió y le dio una sonrisa sincera, su amigo la correspondió junto con un apretón en su rodilla —eras demasiado para él, Ji.

—¿Acabas de googlear 'consejos para una ruptura'? —Soohyuk fingió indignación y guardo su teléfono rápidamente.

—Idiota, lo digo de verdad, puedo conocerte desde hace no mucho, pero de verdad que él te quedaba chico, incluso Taehyun, o cualquier otro que se interesó en ti, ninguno se ha acercado ni un poco a lo que necesitas.

—Lo que necesito.

—Sé que soy un tipo casual, que me ves cada noche con alguien diferente, lo sé. Pero, muy muy dentro de mí, estoy seguro de que algún día encontrare a mi otra mitad, encontrare con quien de verdad deseare casarme, tener hijos, tener un futuro ¿sabes? Creo que lo que hago hasta ahora es solo disfrutar de estos días, porque sé que se terminaran y confió en que ese día llegara. Tanto para mí, como para ti.

Jiyong asintió al ver la seriedad con la que su amigo le hablaba, acercó su vaso hasta el suyo, en un simple brindis —últimamente siento que ese día está lejos —confeso con honestidad.

—Puede estarlo, pero ¿Quién te dice que no te has topado con esa persona ya?

—Espero no hables de ti.

—No te emociones, no soportaría una vida contigo, serías insoportable —Jiyong soltó una carcajada.

—Como si tu no lo fueras ya —bufó con gracia.

Pasaron cerca de una hora discutiendo las cosas más mínimas, desde quien querría una boda extravagante hasta quien no querría despertarse en las madrugadas para cuidar al bebé, en cuestión de minutos ellos eran ya una pareja casada y con hijos. Los tragos aumentaron y la conversación también, en un punto ambos se subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron hasta el bar donde Youngbae esperaba al pelirrojo. Llegaron a dicho lugar casi abrazados, Soohyuk llevaba al 'dragón' sostenido de la cintura, para que este no tambaleara más, el bartender saludó a Jiyong, sin embargo, este apenas y levanto la mano.

—Eres el peor esposo —se quejó Soohyuk cuando lo lanzó al sofá de la zona exclusiva— me haces cargarte cuando estas todo borracho —Soonho los miro con gracia y se acercó a Jiyong para darle soporte en el sillón, Soohyuk le dio un recuento de lo sucedido a este, para que comprendiera un poco el cuadro que vio.

—¿Estás borracho? —Youngbae se sentó a un lado de su mejor amigo, acababa de regresar del baño cuando los vio allí sentados, el mayor asintió con una sonrisa graciosa.

—Termino con Seunghyun —les dijo el modelo.

El moreno abrazó a su mejor amigo, quien recargo su cabeza en su hombro, estaba demasiado tomado para la hora que era, Youngbae lo reviso mejor y se dio cuenta de que debía llevarlo a casa —tendremos que irnos, está perdido.

—No sabía si dejarlo beber o no, pero al final supuse que lo necesitaba —comentó Soohyuk.

—Lo necesitaba, gracias por traerlo acá hyung —el modelo sonrió con amabilidad.

—Dile que me llame mañana, que esto del matrimonio no se quedara a medias —los dos pares de ojos lo miraron con sorpresa— tu solo dile eso, a ver si recuerda algo.

Jiyong se removió en la parte trasera del taxi, se aferró al brazo de su mejor amigo y continúo durmiendo, como si nada hubiese pasado. El mayor lo miro unos segundos, se sintió un tanto preocupado, sabía bien que el mayor no amaba a Seunghyun, sin embargo, le dolía ver a su mejor amigo así. Recordó fugazmente la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón, como Jiyong había dado un cambio de 180 grados al ser dejado, al ser traicionado de tan cruel forma. Cubrió al menor con su chaqueta y suspiro, no quería verlo sufrir más, Jiyong no merecía aquello, por más hijo de puta que se comportara a veces... él merecía encontrar a su persona ideal.

...

El frío de la madrugada era más intenso, ligeras nauseas despertaron al pelirrojo, se levantó corriendo para ir al baño, pero no consiguió vomitar. Solo era la sensación, lo que más odiaba. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba medio vestido con su ropa para dormir, en la mesita de noche pudo ver una taza y medicamento, sonrió al saber que los detalles eran de su mejor amigo. Bebió por completo el té de la taza y tomo el par de pastillas, sin embargo, continuaba con una sed intensa.

Bajó las escaleras envuelto en su manta negra y abrió la nevera, sacó la botella más grande de agua y bebió tranquilamente de esta, al terminar sacudió su cabello y salió con todo y botella hacia el ruido que escuchaba en el descanso de fuera. Se asomó con dificultad y pudo ver a Seungri trabajando en su computadora, el sonido que lo atrajo eran las teclas que este apretaba con fluidez. Lucía concentrado, en su rostro figuraban unos lentes de armazón negro, bastante elegantes, Jiyong sintió una punzada en su estómago, sinceramente lo veía guapo en ese momento.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó, haciendo que este saltara un poco y se quitara los audífonos.

—Casi las dos —el pelinegro lo observo de pies a cabeza, Jiyong se removió un poco y se acurrucó más con su manta, dejando la botella en la mesa y sentándose en la orilla de esta— ¿bebiste mucho?

—¿Cómo sabes que bebí?

Seungri sonrió, se quitó sus lentes y cerró sus ojos por un segundo —esa botella estaba llena cuando abrí la nevera y... luces destrozado —dijo lo último con una media sonrisa, Jiyong regreso su mirada a la botella y asintió al ver que estaba casi vacía.

—¿Tú no duermes? —musito para cambiar el tema.

—Un placer que no me puedo dar en mi situación —el pelinegro cerró su laptop y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, Jiyong solo lo miraba de reojo— ¿tomaste algo para la resaca?

Jiyong asintió inocentemente —Bae es demasiado cuidadoso en estas ocasiones —el menor asintió— tu hermano tiene talento.

No podía dejar esa duda muerta, Seungri lo miro extrañado, pero casi de inmediato entendió a qué se refería —no sé cómo termino siendo tu alumno.

—Porque es bueno, ¿te lo ha dicho?

—No, solo menciono que un profesor lo ayudó a conseguir las clases contigo, no sabía que eras profesor.

—No lo soy, tu hermano y su amigo son afortunados —Seungri se levantó y se recargó en la mesa, a menos de medio metro de él— ¿podrá seguir en mis clases? ¿o el hermano estricto se las prohibió? —el pelinegro se giró a verlo, frunció el ceño con sincera duda y Jiyong le devolvió la mirada— parecías muy enojado y él lucía asustado —dijo como explicación.

—Esa será mi impresión, pero no lo soy, me moleste por otro asunto, algo que él no puede controlar, ni yo...

—Por tus padres —el menor asintió y Jiyong dejo de mirarlo al ver cómo le cambiaba toda la expresión— dile a tu hermano que no se preocupe por el sábado, que el viernes pueden ir a la misma hora y yo me encargare de todo.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre eso?

—No, pero parecía preocupado cuando les dije la hora.

Seungri suspiro pesadamente, el mayor pudo percibir fácilmente su frustración —el sábado hay una cena importante en mi familia, él no puede faltar claramente.

—¿Y tú sí?

El pelinegro se rió amargamente —hace unas horas recibí la cordial cancelación de mi invitación, donde el asistente de mi padre fue muy sutil en su correo, cito:  _"De ser ignorado esto, los guardias de seguridad se verán obligados a_ _prohibirle_ _la entrada"_ —Jiyong negó levemente, no podía creerlo— parece sacado de un drama, pero es real, es mi vida ahora —Seungri tomo sus cosas de la mesa y camino hasta las puertas de cristal, Jiyong sintió la mirada intensa de este —necesito tu respuesta, saldré antes del amanecer.

El pelirrojo acomodo sus pensamientos rápidamente, recordó la respuesta que le daría, se giró a corresponder dicha mirada y respondió con naturalidad —ah, ir al cine y cenar algo rico —Seungri lo miro con duda, el mayor se sintió repentinamente nervioso, por lo que buscó otra pregunta rápida, ignoro si era su turno o no, eso ya no solía importarles, y él tenía que cambiar el tema así que aprovecho su valentía e hizo su pregunta —¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

—El fracaso.

Seungri no había dudado ni un segundo en su respuesta, su mirada había cambiado de nuevo, el mayor sintió escalofríos de esta, era una mirada fría. Diferente a todas las veces que lo había visto. Jiyong sintió que más allá de ser su mayor miedo, eso era su mayor reto también, no fracasar. Asintió y seguido de eso lo vio desaparecer dentro de la casa, ajustó sus brazos en la manta y se quedó pensando en cada detalle de lo recién vivido.

Pero, sobre todo, las miradas de Seungri eran las que lo mantenían pensando el doble.


	7. Capítulo 7

Era viernes por fin, Seungri talló sus ojos con cansancio, ese día su turno era más corto en la cafetería, por suerte ya después de varias semanas se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, al menos con la mayoría, ya que un chico lo miraba mal siempre. Incluso había escuchado un par de comentarios suyos, donde afirmaba que Seungri debía ser un niño rico que se creía el rebelde, ignoro cada comentario, él no estaba para dramas así, y mucho menos en el trabajo.

Termino de limpiar las mesas y fue hasta la zona de atrás, donde estaban los casilleros, antes de eso se detuvo para ver el mensaje que acababa de recibir, era su hermano, comentándole que ya iba de camino a casa, luego de haber estado con su profesor —además, ¿Quién le dio este turno? —escuchó cuando se iba acercando más— seguro le está entregando las nalgas a alguien, el jefe nunca me había pedido llenar el turno de tarde, y ahora saldré dos horas después, ya no veré a mi novio esta noche.

—No es tu novio, y yo te espero, seguro que se queda más tiempo en el bar.

—Te juro que lo odio —dijo aquella voz, entonces Seungri entró sin más, abrió su casillero y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme como si ellos no estuvieran allí —pero como sea, la dignidad es lo que importa, no voy a entregar mi cuerpo por un simple turno —el pelinegro termino por quitarse la camisa, la doblo y la dejó dentro— y menos si no lo necesito.

Seungri cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó a sí mismo, se repitió diez veces que no valía la pena responderle, sacó lo que necesitaba y cerró aquella puertita con un golpe, se maldijo a si mismo por el acto, pero salió de allí sin mirarlos siquiera. Ya caminando se le bajo la ligera molestia que sentía, claramente no era la primera vez que escuchaba comentarios así, pero era la primera vez que estos le pegaban con fuerza. Puesto que ese tipo no tenía idea de la forma en la que él vivía, y además de eso sus pantalones eran muy ajustados, cuando no tenía ni buen cuerpo.

Cerró la puerta y llegó hasta el salón, se sentó en el sofá y se percató de que no había nadie en casa, dio un bostezo y casi se deja caer en la comodidad de los cojines. Pero la responsabilidad pudo con él, se levantó y fue hasta su habitación por su laptop, ya que había conseguido ese turno para adelantar ensayos y lecturas, porque más tarde tenía que encontrarse con alguien.

Un par de horas más tarde la puerta se abrió y Seungri pudo ver a lo lejos como el pelirrojo, más peli-naranja ahora, subía corriendo por las escaleras, Youngbae lo vio y fue hasta el descanso, donde el menor disfrutaba al máximo con sus papeles y libros.

—¿Ocupado?

—Adelantos —respondió a la vez que cerraba la laptop y se estiraba.

—¿Quieres salir hoy? Iremos al bar, es viernes, Jiyong acaba de recibir su paga, y prometió pagar los tragos de toda nuestra mesa. Te puedo hacer un lugar, somos pocos de hecho.

Seungri se rió ante la picardía con la que el moreno decía eso —me encantaría, pero tengo que verme con alguien, quizá pueda darme una vuelta más tarde, si es que tienen espacio.

—Te apartaré el lugar.

...

Media hora más tarde Seungri estaba entrando en ese lugar donde fue citado, la fachada era normal, bastante para el sitio que lo estaba recibiendo. Las luces eran tenues y se enfocaban en la pista del bar, mucha gente bailaba al ritmo de esa música electrónica, se aturdió un poco por el cambio de luz, pero continúo caminando hasta llegar a la barra del fondo. Miro la zona más alta, donde pocas mesas adornaban, entendió que era la zona privada cuando miro como las meseras más arregladas se dirigían allí. Se recargó en la barra y pidió hablar con Hideo, el bartender lo miro de pies a cabeza luego se dirigió al otro bartender, quien le dio la misma mirada fría. Este último llamó a alguien y un hombre alto, totalmente vestido de negro y con toda la pinta de guarda espaldas le indicó un camino. Seungri sintió el peligro latente, supo de inmediato que aquello no era un juego, y que el ya no estaba en el momento de retroceder. Abrieron una puerta al fondo, ya lejos de aquel ruido del bar, el mismo le indico entrar y al momento que su cuerpo toco el otro lado, la puerta se cerró.

—Pasa —una voz ronca le dio la orden, él siguió el pequeño pasillo y se encontró con una oficina, era demasiado elegante, quiso mirar más, pero el hombre le llamo más la atención.

Mafiosos, pensó deprisa.

—¿Lee Seunghyun? —Seungri asintió e hizo una reverencia— mi hijo me ha dicho que buscabas empleo, nocturno —el menor asintió una vez más— me ha dicho también que no te ofrezca un préstamo, que lo que quieres es trabajar.

—Así es.

El hombre lo miro y sonrió —mi hijo te trajo aquí, y él confía en ti a ciegas, así que tienes mi confianza hijo. Y si no quieres un préstamo, te puedo conseguir algo aquí, algo simple, porque no me gustaría que descuides tus estudios. Te lo digo como padre, así que puedo ayudarte.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —Seungri sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, hizo una reverencia más y agradeció otra vez.

—¿En qué tienes experiencia? ¿Crees poder preparar tragos?

—Actualmente trabajo como mesero, y honestamente no tengo más experiencia, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender lo que sea.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y un hombre alto entró —jefe, me temo que las deudas del señor Kim han llegado al límite —dijo en un torpe japonés, Seungri frunció el ceño al escuchar el error en su pronunciación.

—Manténganlo —el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió como le fue ordenado— ¿entendiste eso? —Seungri se sonrojo y asintió bajando la cabeza, sentía que había cometido un error— ¿Cuál es tu nivel de japonés?

—Totalmente fluido señor.

—¿Solo japonés?

—Chino e inglés también —el hombre sonrió y Seungri se sintió aun asustado.

—Creo que tengo un trabajo diferente para ti, siempre es más cómodo hablar en la lengua natal de uno ¿sabes? —el pelinegro le dio la razón al escuchar su japonés nato— hoy no te necesito, pero haremos esto, quiero que seas mi traductor, como puedes ver, hay muchos negocios bajo mi mano, y una buena parte son con extranjeros, así que puedo ocuparte a la perfección. Comprendo tus horarios, así que te llamare principalmente por las noches, mañana tengo una reunión, la pospondré hasta las diez de la noche, ¿te funciona?

Seungri arregló horarios en su mente y asintió —salgo de mi empleo a las ocho de la noche, puedo llegar sin problemas.

—Perfecto, nos vemos aquí mañana.

Salió del lugar con el corazón aun acelerado, las cosas que vio durante su salida no fueron muy agradables y las miradas que recibió nunca habían sido tan variadas. Tomo un taxi al llegar a la avenida y le dio la dirección del bar donde estaba Taeyang, bien le caería un trago para asimilar en lo que se había metido. Su amigo era confiable, lo sabía bien, sin embargo, desconocía por completo el hecho de que su familia manejara negocios así, eran prácticamente mafiosos. Suspiro sonoramente y sacudió su cabello, se miró en el reflejo y lo peino un poco, el taxi se detuvo cuando llegaron a su destino, pago lo que por suerte no era mucho y camino hasta la entrada del lugar.

Al cruzar el lumbral pudo cegarse una vez más con la oscuridad y las luces artificiales, sintió de inmediato la mirada de un par de chicas, de repente su confianza creció una vez más. No llevaba más que un pantalón negro, quizá un poco ajustado, una camiseta blanca y un saco negro con las mangas dobladas, lucía casual para una noche de bar. Se ajustó el saco y camino con decisión hasta la barra, antes de llegar a esta sintió que lo tomaron del brazo —¡Seungri! —era una chica de la facultad de derecho, con la que no recordaba haber pasado la noche.

—¡Hey, hola! —saludó sin mencionar el nombre, porque honestamente no lo recordaba. La chica habló sobre lo mucho que lo extrañaban, que debían ir por un trago algún día, esta se acercó de más a su brazo y entonces el pelinegro recordó, que sí, debió de haber pasado la noche con esta. Mientras asentía a lo que ella decía, ella lo movió un poco y lo hizo quedar mirando hacia la barra, su objetivo principal. Siguiendo la trayectoria del bartender, entonces pudo notar que allí estaba el tipo de la cafetería, con un look llamativo, llevaba un pantalón todavía más ajustado de lo que solía usar, una camiseta amplia que presumía sus clavículas tan marcadas, el tipo bebía de su trago a la vez que movía su cabello en busca de ser sensual. Vulgar, pensó Seungri. También noto que este miraba fijamente a alguien, presto más atención y noto que estaba tratando de ligar, por mera curiosidad este siguió su mirada, y casi soltó una carcajada al ver que sus intenciones eran dirigidas al bendito 'dragón'.

Sonrío ante la chica y se despidió, se acercó a la barra con toda la intención de llamar su atención, pidió un vodka simple y se giró a verlo, lo miro hasta la cintura y giro la mirada con desagrado, casi pudo escuchar al tipo quejándose con la misma chica de la cafetería. Espero a que le entregaran su bebida, dio un trago largo y le pidió al bartender que se acercara —déjalo a cuenta del dragón —le murmuro con una media sonrisa.

...

—¿Vienes por más?

—Ya que ustedes se tardan en subir —musito con una sonrisa medio coqueta, Jiyong estaba bebiendo como en sus antiguas salidas, había prometido a sus amigos que pagaría todo lo que consumieran esa noche, ya que había recibido un par de cheques pasados, y realmente quería divertirse esa noche. Sintió miradas de varios chicos y chicas en la barra, un tanto a propósito, paso la mano por su cabello y lo sacudió, dejando una vista de su cuello y su tatuaje en la nuca.

Se sentía más que libre.

—Aquí —le dijo el bartender cuando le entregó la bebida junto con un guiño, Jiyong se río ya que ese bartender ya era su amigo prácticamente. Se quedó un segundo recargado en la barra, estaba sentado en el último asiento, el de la orilla por completo, sacó su teléfono y reviso los mensajes de su hermana, quien lo visitaría al siguiente día. Envió un emoticón gracioso y sonrió, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, miro como un vaso se recargaba cerca del suyo, levantó la mirada y casi tira su teléfono al ver a Seungri a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con genuina sorpresa.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído, Jiyong se quedó un tanto conmocionado por el atrevimiento del menor, lucía diferente, sin embargo, asintió torpemente— necesito que finjas ser cercano conmigo —Jiyong ahogo un jadeo de la impresión. 

Recuperó su cordura y paso una mano por el cuello de Seungri —¿Cercano así? —no tan cerca para un beso, pero si para que su atención fuera solo suya.

—Algo así —comentó el menor, quien Jiyong encontró sonrojándose.

—¿Tienes una idea de cuantas personas nos están mirando en este momento? —le murmuro al oído. No tenía ni idea de la razón del pelinegro, pero le estaba divirtiendo hacer eso, Seungri se giró a responderle la mirada y asintió— eres divertido.

—Dime si un tipo vulgar me está mirando con odio.

—Eso es difícil, hay más de uno —Seungri fracaso al ahogar una risa, Jiyong sonrió ante el gesto— pero hay uno que específicamente te está mirando a ti, esta con una chica, vaya... parece que quiere matarte con los ojos.

El menor asintió aun mirando el cuello de Jiyong —gracias, ahora te debo algo —Jiyong jaló un poco más del agarre en su cuello, provocando más cercanía, dejo de mirar al tipo que los veía y se giró para mirar a Seungri, quien abrió más los ojos al tenerlo tan cerca, quizá solo unos quince centímetros los separaban, podían bien sentir sus respiraciones. Sus ojos se fijaron en los del otro con rapidez, por ese momento se olvidaron de todos a su alrededor, fue un movimiento arriesgado, pero Jiyong ya tenía más de un trago encima, y Seungri tenía una valentía desconocida. Quien corto la mirada primero fue el mayor, ajustando más el agarre, pero ocultando su rostro detrás, consiguiendo un simple abrazo.

Un simple abrazo.

Su corazón se aceleró inevitablemente, por supuesto que no lo esperaba, en su mente culpo al alcohol, y rogó porque el menor no sintiera esa aceleración de su cuerpo. No paso ni un minuto cuando lo soltó por completo, no lo miro a los ojos de nuevo, solo regreso su atención al vaso y dio un trago, intentando con todas sus fuerzas lucir casual y desinteresado.

—Youngbae está arriba, ¿quieres subir? —le dijo con su regular voz, Seungri solo asintió y se dio la vuelta. Camino detrás de él, sacudió su cabello de nuevo, buscando encontrar su realidad otra vez, olvidándose de esa mirada, y de esos escalofríos que le dieron tocar su hombro y su espalda. Subió un par de escalones mirando abajo, vio que los pies de Seungri se detuvieron y entonces alzó la vista, encontrándose con su mayor pesadilla. Inevitablemente sus ojos se quedaron fijos en lo ajustado del pantalón, pero a los pocos segundos maldijo en voz baja y dio un paso atrás, miro hacia la izquierda, donde alguien bajaba, era un chico de la mesa de a lado, quien lo estaba mirando mucho antes. Como todo un idiota nervioso, le sonrió, por supuesto que el tipo se sorprendió, pero entonces Seungri avanzó y pudieron subir sin más problemas.

—¡Ri! ¡Viniste! —Bae tomo del hombro al menor y lo presentó con todos, Jiyong asintió con una sonrisa a lo que Soonho le contaba, sin embargo, no le prestaba toda su atención, su mente todavía se sentía mareada por lo que sea que había pasado abajo.

Más tragos llegaron, la conversación se volvió amena entre todos, las historias de Seungri llamaban la atención y todos se reían junto con él, Jiyong quiso ahogar una risa, pero le fue inevitable, el menor era de verdad gracioso. En un momento él se levantó y se quedó mirando hacia la pista, se recargó en aquel balcón y miro a todos debajo, sintió la presencia de alguien, Youngbae pensó, pero no, era el mismo chico al que le había sonreído antes.

—Hola —lo saludó, Jiyong inclinó la cabeza y correspondió su sonrisa, él chico había tenido valor de acercarse, eso muy pocos lo tenían.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jack.

—Jiyong —le respondió, ya entendía un poco la naturaleza de su valor para acercarse, el chico lucía extranjero. Paso un rato hablando con él sobre la ciudad y los lugares interesantes, por supuesto que había un montón de coqueteo entre cada intercambio de miradas, Jiyong le pidió un momento y fue hasta la mesa por su trago, cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que Seungri ya no estaba, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar. Cuando regreso con el chico se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba caminando hacia la barra, continúo escuchando a Jack a la vez que lo seguía con la mirada, pudo percatarse de como muchos pares de ojos también lo seguían. Sin duda Seungri era atractivo, y la ropa que llevaba esa noche le ayudaba a destacar un poco más.

Notó como se detuvo en la barra y pidió algo, el bartender se rió con él, Jiyong se preguntó que había sido eso, pero siguió atento, lo miró recoger su bebida y darse la vuelta, salvo porque una chica lo detuvo, él le sonrió y Jiyong regresó a mirar a Jack —tu coreano es muy bueno —le comentó casualmente, para distraerse.

Jack respondió algo más, pero los ojos de Jiyong regresaron a Seungri, quien ahora caminaba hacia la otra orilla de la barra, iba conversando con la misma chica así que no miraba con atención al frente, donde el mayor pudo ver al chico que lo miro mal en la barra, cuando se acercó a pedirle aquel favor. Vio la forma en la que el tipo le murmuro algo a su compañía, dio un paso al frente y choco con el hombro de Seungri, de la forma más intencionada, ni siquiera se disculpó cuando el trago del pelinegro se derramo, no podía ver el rostro de este, pero la chica que lo acompañaba trato de limpiarle el saco.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó Jack al ver que no le prestaba atención.

—Nada, es solo que un amigo se está yendo —fingió señalando la entrada.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por continuar conversando con Jack, ignorando lo que había pasado e ignorando a la nueva compañía de Seungri, pero resultaban inútiles sus intentos. Continuaba con la espina de saber quién era ese tipo que lo miraba mal y que había chocado así con él, en un punto sintió la mano de Jack extenderle otro trago, lo aceptó y suspiro con resignación.

—¿Vives muy lejos?

Jack entendió de inmediato el tono y la dirección de la pregunta —a unos diez minutos de aquí.

—Espérame en la esquina y en cinco minutos te veo allí —Jack asintió como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia posible, Jiyong lo miro irse, se preguntó cuántos en ese bar deseaban estar en su lugar. Camino hasta la mesa donde estaban todos, miro como Soonho se reía y golpeaba el hombro de Daehyun, algo los mataba de risa, se sentó junto a Bae— ya me voy —casi le gritó.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —Jiyong lo miro fijamente, dándole la respuesta con la mirada— cuídate, y no se te olvide que Dami llega mañana —el menor asintió y se despidió de los demás, quienes le aplaudieron y molestaron al entender.

Al darse la vuelta y caminar hasta las escaleras, pudo ver a Seungri subiendo junto con dos vasos más de alcohol —¿te vas? —le preguntó con su cara sonrojada, Jiyong se imaginó que ya debía estar medio borracho. Una parte de él insistía en quedarse, y mirar cómo era el pelinegro borracho, pero la otra parte se iba más lejos, ya estaba imaginando lo que podría hacer si ambos bebían y regresaban a casa juntos.

En su mente se armaba la escena de un beso.

—Sí, tengo que irme —no dijo más y camino hasta la salida, la imagen mental le había acelerado el pulso de una forma terrible.

...

Soonho mando a Seungri por un par de bebidas más, ya que ambos estaban bebiendo lo mismo, el menor fue sin problemas, salvo por el ligero mareo que le dio al bajar las escaleras, estaba bebiendo de más y era consciente de ello. Recibió los nuevos vasos llenos y se esforzó por caminar bien, agradeció poder recargarse en la pared, se detuvo un segundo y respiro profundamente, pensó por un segundo que quizá estaba tomando una mala decisión. Creyó que bebiendo podía olvidarse de Jiyong, y de lo que había pasado en la barra, pero, al contrario, se sentía más inquieto. Y una gran parte de él temía hacer algo por impulso.

Al llegar arriba se encontró con la raíz del problema, Seungri dejo que sus ojos descansaran en sus labios, los que lucían un tanto brillantes, recupero la compostura e hizo una pregunta cualquiera —¿te vas?

El mayor lo miro fijamente de nuevo, como si lo analizara por completo, Seungri se sentía casi desnudo ante aquella mirada —sí, tengo que irme —si no estuviera medio borracho, el pelinegro pudo asegurar que Jiyong se había sonrojado.

Regresó a la mesa con los demás y continuó bebiendo con estos, le parecían agradables y divertidos, Taeyang se encargó de la conversación, así que prontamente pudo olvidarse del mayor.

—Ri, tú me caías mal —le decía Tae mientras iban en el taxi camino a casa, ambos estaban más que pasados de copas, y Soonho era quien estaba en medio de los dos, solo un poco más sobrio. 

—A mí me gustabas.

Soonho soltó una carcajada que provoco que los otros dos también se rieran, el hombre que conducía los miro raro por el retrovisor —¿desde cuándo se conocen? —preguntó Soonho.

—Desde bebés.

—Seungri era un pesado, pero luego cambio, ahora es muy divertido ¿no lo amas Soonho? Yo lo amo —el taxista paso un tope demasiado alto y Taeyang quien estaba en la peor posición se dio tremendo golpe con el techo, cuando el hombre pensó en disculparse, estos ya estaban estallando en risas, por milésima vez en el viaje.

—Que te calles dice el taxista —se burló Soonho.

—¿Soy un pesado señor?

El hombre se rió ante el comentario.

—Eres un pesado —respondió Seungri.

—Chicos, ¿alguno puede darme ya una dirección? —un alto los detuvo y el hombre se giró a mirarlos— por mi seguiría dando vueltas como me pidieron, pero vean la hora.

Seungri sacó su móvil y leyó con dificultad la dirección de la casa, mientras los otros dos se disculpaban torpemente en el poco espacio, era casi imposible hacer una reverencia allí, pero lo intentaron —Hyorin, te amoooooo —gritó Tae mientras sostenía su teléfono con dificultad.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Soonho mientras le quitaba el móvil— estas borracho Bae y le dijiste que no beberías esta noche.

—No estoy borracho —Seungri sintió hasta la propia risa del taxista, con esa frase se desató otra conversación llena de carcajadas por parte de los tres. Diez minutos después ya estaban bajando con torpeza del auto, Soonho pagó y camino detrás de ellos, aferrándose al saco de Seungri, quien se balanceaba con la misma torpeza. Este se sostuvo de la camisa del moreno, quien comenzó a reírse de nuevo— ¡somos un trenecito! —pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y ellos estaban siendo lo más ruidosos que podían ser.

...

Pasaban de las seis de la mañana y Jiyong por fin estaba llegando a casa, no se había quedado a dormir específicamente, pero si se había quedado conversando mucho rato con Jack y cuando llegaron más lejos ya era tarde, por lo que se quedó más tiempo. Paso una mano por su rostro y puso el pin de la puerta principal, entro casi tropezándose con los zapatos de la entrada, estaban todos desordenados. Frunció el ceño y continuo su camino, cuando creyó que quizá habían llegado borrachos, se encontró con la prueba principal en la sala. Había botellas de soju y otros licores, cervezas vacías, vasos tirados, y un cuerpo descansando en el sofá. Se acercó lentamente y pudo ver que era Soonho, miro hacia el jardín y noto que allí también había rastros de una fiesta, pensó en esa posibilidad, pero era muy poco tiempo como para que Youngbae hiciera una fiesta. Además, Youngbae no era el tipo de fiestas y menos sin avisarle, era imposible.

Subió las escaleras y noto todo tranquilo, vio las puertas abiertas, de la habitación de Bae y de Seungri, pero no quiso averiguar más, él solo quería darse un baño. Llego hasta su propia habitación y eso hizo, lleno la bañera y se dejó hundir en esta, su cuerpo estaba medio tenso y no sabía el porqué, había tenido una buena noche. 

O al menos le gustaba pensar eso.

En su mente seguía el momento feo de la noche, la forma en que Jack lo besaba y Jiyong deliraba pensando en Seungri, imaginando que era él quien lo besaba. Joder. Detestaba tener esas imágenes en la mente todavía, él sabía que Seungri era atractivo, ya lo había aceptado por fin, pero pensar en esas cosas, eso era otro nivel por completo. Se mojó la cara y se esforzó por reaccionar, por caer en la realidad, de que simplemente no podía estar pensando de esa manera. Además de que Seungri ni siquiera le había prestado atención la primera vez que lo miro, incluso lo había visto como si fuese cualquiera, si... afirmaba para sí mismo. El agua se enfrió y él seguía debatiendo consigo mismo, afirmando todavía que no le gustaba Seungri, que solo era una ligera atracción, algo normal. Necesitaba salir con más personas, regresar a su antigua vida, también añadió a su lista de argumentos que quizá Seunghyun lo había dejado así de inestable.

Era cuestión de tiempo, eso era.


	8. Capítulo 8

Se sentía húmedo, y la cama se movía demasiado, Seungri frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos, quiso seguir durmiendo, pero cuando la cosa húmeda llegó a su rostro fue imposible seguir tranquilo. Dio un pequeño salto al encontrarse con un perro de raza Shar Pei sobre él, el perro lamió su rostro con ímpetu mientras el pelinegro intentaba pobremente moverlo. La lengua sobre su mejilla le daba cosquillas y Seungri no pudo más que reírse a carcajadas, lo que no hacía sino motivar más al perro —Yaaa, pequeño, ya —le decía inútilmente, el perro solo se alejó un momento para mirarlo y moverle la colita, Seungri le sonrió y lo acaricio con cariño.

—¡Gaho! —el perro ignoró a quien le gritaba desde la puerta, lo único que hizo fue lanzarse de nuevo a besar al pelinegro quien volvió a reírse como niño— ¡Gaho! ¡No! —Jiyong corrió hasta la cama y llamó la atención del perro, quien ahora miraba a su dueño, Seungri se limpió el rostro con una sonrisa y se ubicó en la cama— ¿te hizo algo?

—No, pero es muy amigable —continuo con esa sonrisa y le acarició la espalda, el perro se giró y agacho su cabeza para dejarse consentir, Seungri no lo dudo y siguió acariciándolo— ¿Quién es el perro más guapo? ¿Quién? —le dijo con una voz aguda, el perro le movía la colita y Seungri no podía sentirse más feliz. Miro de reojo a Jiyong quien extrañamente parecía estar sonrojado con la escena, Seungri dejo de hablarle bonito y solo lo acarició.

—¿Ji? ¿Paso algo? —se asomaron Taeyang y una mujer en la puerta, el moreno tenía el mismo rostro que Seungri.

—No, solo que Seungri no cerró la puerta y Gaho busco su cama —el menor se levantó de la cama con cuidado.

La mujer se adentró en la habitación un poco más y le sonrió a Seungri quien no conseguía que el perro dejara de pedirle atención —¿tú eres Seungri?

—Sí, si... —se encontró sin saber que decir, no la conocía.

—Mi nombre es Dami, soy la hermana mayor de Jiyong —Seungri hizo una reverencia y la saludo con una sonrisa y vergüenza por su situación actual, aún conservaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, al igual que Tae, quien los miraba desde la puerta— ¿Por qué no se arreglan y bajan a desayunar en un rato? Les preparare algo rico.

—Gracias noona —Tae se recargó en la puerta y ella salió de la habitación.

Jiyong camino hasta la puerta y vio que esta se fuera —¿Qué les paso anoche? —reclamo mientras veía como Gaho se tumbaba en su antigua cama.

—No recuerdo bien, déjame darme una ducha y organizar mis pensamientos —se excusó Tae.

—Nos vemos abajo entonces —el pelinaranja golpeo su palma en su pierna y el perro lo siguió rápidamente. Seungri vio la puerta cerrarse y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, le dolía como el infierno, habían bebido demasiado la noche anterior. A diferencia de Tae, él si recordaba todo, una maldición con la que cargaba, por más que bebiera, solía recordar sus acciones de borracho, eran contadas las veces que perdió el conocimiento. Y de la noche anterior, podía recordar todo sin problemas.

Lavó su cabello con fuerza, recordó la forma en que Soonho le tiro un vaso de cerveza encima, por accidente, claro. Noto las heridas en su antebrazo, de la botella que se les cayó, limpio con cuidado esa parte y salió por fin para vestirse, eligió un pantalón de mezclilla claro y una camisa verde militar, ese día no tenía mucho que hacer, en el café los horarios de fin de semana solían ser para quienes llevaban más tiempo trabajando en el lugar, así que Seungri comía tiempos en los lunes y otros días entre semana. Lo que lo mantenía inquieto era el asunto de la noche, la reunión que tenía que traducir para su reciente jefe. Intentó peinar su cabello, pero mejor lo dejo estar desordenado, a veces se veía mejor así. Recogió un poco la habitación, se apresuró a desconectar su móvil y bajar a ver a los demás, quizá Soonho seguía dormido en el descanso.

—Siéntate, solo falta Youngbae —Dami le indico un lugar, junto a ella, Seungri percibió la mirada incomoda de Jiyong y la mirada perdida de Soonho, ella se sentó y le sirvió un vaso de jugo verde, casi café, naturalmente el pelinegro dudo del color de la bebida— es para la resaca, te curara en unos minutos, Soonho está procesando el jugo aún.

El menor asintió y tomo el vaso —tienes que aguantar las náuseas —añadió Jiyong.

Dio un trago largo para no sentir el sabor, una vez la bebida le pegó entendió la mirada perdida de Soonho, cerró los ojos y trago por completo, al menos no sentía nada, era puro líquido, sea lo que sea que tuviera, era horrible, cuando abrió los ojos ella lo miraba con gracia —te hace ya no querer beber nunca ¿verdad? —Seungri se mordió los labios y asintió.

Youngbae bajó con una expresión de cansancio, miro a todos y recibió su vaso del jugo horrendo como si fuese nada, le dio un codazo a Seungri y señalo con la cabeza a Soonho, el moreno debió haber recordado, Jiyong los miro serio y comenzó a comer.

—Dime Seungri ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

Seungri aclaro su voz —hace unas tres semanas.

—¿Estudias o trabajas?

—Ambos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió satisfecha con la respuesta, comieron en silencio, luego hablaron de otras cosas mundanas, Dami parecía interesada en todo lo que el pelinegro decía, le daba un poco de extrañeza que los otros tres se miraran continuamente, pero lo dejo pasar puesto que ella continuaba creando conversación con él, parecía interesada. Su desayuno termino más tranquilamente, ella se despidió y Jiyong la acompaño hasta la puerta, los tres restantes comenzaron a limpiar rápidamente la mesa, sabían que el mayor les pediría respuestas sobre lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Jiyong regreso y los encontró en la cocina, uno lavaba los platos, otro secaba, y Taeyang acomodaba, los miro seriamente y se sentó en las sillas del desayunador —¿y que paso anoche?

Los tres se tensaron de inmediato —se nos pasaron un poco las copas, y continuamos estando aquí, nada más.

—Pero parece que hicieron fiesta.

—No recuerdo mucho, pero hicimos un escándalo, no sé qué nos puso tan felices —comentó Soonho, ahora mirando al mayor— desde que llegamos aquí estábamos muy animados, y los tres hicimos nuestra fiesta supongo.

—Se llama alcohol hyung, eso los puso felices —le respondió Jiyong. Youngbae comenzó a reírse de la nada, Seungri lo golpeo con el codo para que se callara, pero fue inútil la risa se le contagio también —¿Qué pasa?

—Es que hyung... hyung, revisa tu teléfono por favor —Soonho saco su teléfono deprisa— mira las fotos —Jiyong se pegó a Soonho y miro toda la evidencia, donde se podía ver a Soonho sirviendo bebidas, los tres riendo en el taxi, en la entrada de la casa, Soonho bailando sobre la mesa del descanso, Seungri bailando junto con él— Ri también se había unido, lo olvide —el pelinegro borró su sonrisa por unos segundos.

—Se ve que se divirtieron mucho.

—Si te hubieras quedado con nosotros... —se burló Youngbae, el teléfono de Seungri comenzó a sonar y vio el número de su nuevo jefe, se disculpó y salió al jardín en busca de que nadie lo escuchara, detrás de él Gaho salió corriendo.

—¿Sí?

—Seungri, habla en japonés conmigo por favor.

—Entiendo.

—Te veo aquí a las 5 —y así como termino sus palabras, la llamada se cortó. Regresó a mirar el teléfono y se preguntó en que cosas se estaba metiendo, Gaho se acercó a él para recibir más caricias, Seungri no pudo negárselas. Tenía suerte de que ese día no trabajaba, así que podía adelantar todo lo necesario de la universidad y más tarde ir hasta el bar, si todo salía bien podría no regresar tan tarde a casa, para continuar adelantando cosas. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Jiyong llegar hasta él, Seungri se recargó en la mesa y continúo apapachando a Gaho —no sabía que te gustaban los perros.

—Mis padres jamás nos dejaron tener uno —Seungri le sonrió al perro que le continuaba moviendo la colita con amor— el tuyo es muy amoroso.

Jiyong bufó con gracia —sí, supongo que lo es. Los chicos ya se fueron, pero dijeron que tu podías limpiar el resto.

El pelinegro acarició una vez más al perro y entro a la casa, donde en efecto, los chicos ya habían recogido lo que Jiyong había escondido de su hermana, solo le habían dejado limpiar las marcas de alcohol y de los vasos. Mojo un par de servilletas y se encontró a sí mismo en el trabajo de la cafetería, se rió al pensar en que se suponía era su descanso. Termino y subió hasta su habitación, tomo lo necesario y regreso al jardín, extendió todo en la mesa y comenzó a leer y escribir sus ensayos, no vio más a Jiyong o a su perro, así que se encontró con más calma.

...

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando miro a Gaho entrar corriendo por la casa, el perro corrió hasta él a toda prisa, Seungri lo miro subir la banca de madera para pararse junto a él, Gaho volvió a lamer su mejilla con insistencia —¡Gaho! —le grito su dueño, quien venía detrás.

—Está bien, está bien, debe estar conociéndome aun —Seungri sonrió y acaricio al perro para tranquilizarlo— ¿salieron a pasear?

—Sí, dimos un par de vueltas —el timbre sonó a penas Jiyong se iba a sentar, sonrió y fue hasta la puerta, el pelinegro continúo diciéndole cosas tiernas al perro, como si fuese un bebé— ¡Seungri! ¡Ven un momento! ¡Pero deja a Gaho en el jardín! —frunció el ceño y engañó a al perro, fingió lanzarle algo y lo dejo allí encerrado.

—¿Quién es? —apenas dio un paso hacia el pasillo de la entrada pudo ver quien era. Un hombre mayor, de porte elegante, ropa casi como de caballero europeo, cabello y barba blanca, un hombre más que imponente— ¡Abuelo! —grito con auténtica sorpresa, Jiyong abrió la puerta todavía más y le indico que pasara— ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cuándo regresaste? —Seungri lo abrazó de inmediato.

—¿No vas a presentarme primero?

Jiyong abrió más los ojos —él es Kwon Jiyong —no dijo más, no sabía que decir, no había definición para él. Y decir que era el mejor amigo de un viejo amigo que le dio oportunidad de quedarse en su casa, era quizá muy confuso.

—Jiyong, él es mi abuelo, Lee Hyun Ryu —el pelinaranja hizo una gran reverencia y el hombre le extendió su mano, las estrecharon con educación y Seungri noto como su abuelo analizaba a Ji.

—Pase, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

—Si tienes té, estaría muy bien.

Jiyong asintió y le indicó el camino al salón, dejo que se sentara y Seungri lo vio desaparecer hasta la cocina, se sentó junto a su abuelo y regreso a sus preguntas —¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Pues fue sencillo, llegue a casa y no estabas, tu hermano me contó todo. Solo que no me dijo donde vivías, tuve que recurrir a un investigador, no me gusta que ocultes estas cosas Seung —el menor asintió preocupado.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Ayer —Seungri no quiso ni preguntar que investigador contrato como para que tan pronto supieran su ubicación. Su abuelo llevaba meses en el extranjero, en Londres siendo especifico, su empresa estaba creciendo más y más, y por ende lo necesitaban en las nuevas sedes. Cuando Seungri hizo el cambio de carrera su abuelo fue el único emocionado, porque sabía que era el camino para que fuese su heredero, ya que su hijo, el padre de Seungri, había decidido ser abogado.

Jiyong entro al salón con una bandeja con el té, el pelinegro se levantó y lo ayudo rápidamente, noto que el mayor tenía un gran respeto y educación con los mayores, sirvió el té y su abuelo continúo mirándolo —y dime Jiyong, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Seungri golpeo levemente la taza con el plato —soy productor de música, trabajo en YG Entertainment, y estoy a menos de un semestre de terminar mi carrera en la universidad.

—Interesante, yo tengo una buena cantidad de acciones en esa empresa, invertí por el talento que hay, ¿solo eres productor?

—Sí, trabajo bajó el nombre de G Dragon.

—Oh, ¿eres ese joven? Escuche mucho de ti y de tu trabajo, que honor conocerte —Jiyong se sonrojo y reverencio un par de veces mientras agradecía, Seungri sintió que su abuelo sabía más de él que él mismo.

Conversaron un rato más sobre música y arte, Seungri comenzaba a sentirse extraño y además preocupado, porque quedaba poco tiempo para prepararse e ir a su nuevo trabajo del que temía por completo. Su abuelo lo noto impaciente, así que cambio el tema —supongo que ya no debería interrumpirlos más. Seung, supe que removieron tu invitación, pero al final es mi fiesta, así que te quiero ver esta noche.

—No, abuelo, no quiero causarte problemas con él.

—Será un problema para él lo quiera o no, no pienso dejar que te sigan tratando así, eres su hijo. Además, me encantaría conversar más tiempo con Jiyong, y mostrarle las obras que tenemos en la casa.

Seungri sabía que sería difícil negarse a su abuelo, pero lo que menos esperaba era que invitara a Jiyong —Jiyong debe tener planes.

—No tengo, será un placer acompañarlo —dijo mientras le hablaba a su abuelo.

—No se discute más Seung, los veré más tarde —el hombre se levantó junto con Jiyong por milésimas de segundo después, lo acompañaron hasta la puerta y vieron como los guardaespaldas estaban fuera, se subió a un mercedes negro y desaparecieron.

Seungri entró y se recargó en la pared, se dio un par de golpes y se quejó —¿a qué hora es la fiesta? —preguntó el mayor.

—Jiyong no tienes que, puedo excusarte...

—Shh, quiero ir, no tienes idea de lo interesante que es tu abuelo y las obras que tiene son únicas, necesito verlas, ¿Qué debería llevar? ¿es muy elegante? —el pelinaranja dejo de mirarlo y camino hasta dentro de la casa— olvídalo, con ver a tu abuelo puedo saberlo.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos?

El pelinegro miro su reloj y se le acelero el corazón —tengo que irme ya, es importante, no sé cuánto tardare, pero espérame aquí... no, de hecho, pierdo tiempo si regreso —despeino su cabello y se quedó pensando en otra opción— tendré que arreglarme antes, mierda.

—¿Y porque no paso a recogerte a dónde estés?

—¿No te importa?

—No... ¿corbata o moño?

—Moño.

...

Seungri salió solo unos minutos después, tomo un taxi y le pidió que fuera rápido hasta la dirección, se sintió incomodo puesto que la zona era conocida por sus bares escondidos, y él iba en un pantalón negro elegante, una camisa blanca, el detalle de un saco rojo vino con brillos y con detalles negros del cuello largo. Demasiado formal. Se aseguró de tener el moño en el saco y pagó al taxista luego del camino, la entrada no se la negaron con ese look, ya dentro se acercó con el bartender y le dio la misma indicación de la vez pasada. Buscaba a Hideo.

El mismo hombre le indico el mismo camino hasta la oficina del jefe, le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, Seungri respiro profundamente y entró, encontró a Hideo junto con otro hombre —llegaste. Él es el chico —le dijo al otro— él es Masashi, un hombre de confianza —Seungri hizo una reverencia para saludarlo— vamos a la reunión, están esperándonos —ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta el segundo piso, el pelinegro se empeñó en no escuchar los ruidos que venían de las habitaciones, llegaron hasta el fondo de un pasillo y entraron a una habitación grande, había una mesa larga y ya muchos hombres igual de parecidos a Hideo, mafiosos.

—Te quedarás detrás de él, cuando alguien termine de hablar en un idioma que no sea japonés, te acercas y traduces lo dicho a Hideo. Palabra por palabra —le indicó Masashi, Seungri asintió y se quedó de pie a un lado de su silla, noto que solo había otros cinco traductores, cuando la mesa constaba de unas once personas. Un hombre alto se levantó y comenzó a hablar en japonés, menciono cosas sobre las embarcaciones que estaban siendo saboteadas, otro hombre tomo la palabra en coreano, en cuanto termino, Seungri se acercó a Hideo y tradujo todo con calma. El hombre había reclamado que había perdido millones con dos embarcaciones y que aquello no podía quedarse así, Hideo asintió y dejaron que alguien más hablara. Un hombre claramente americano, pidió la palabra, él ofreció seguridad extra en la zona, que iba a correr por su cuenta, puesto que él temía perder embarcaciones futuras. La conversación se tornó en eso, fue sencillo, aunque nunca nadie menciono que había en dichos barcos.

Salieron de la sala hasta el final, Hideo despidió a todos y se quedó solo con Masashi y él —Seungri, baja a la oficina y espérame allí por favor —asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió. Apenas la puerta se cerró él respiro de nuevo, camino a prisa y bajo por las escaleras con calma, miro que iban a ser las seis, espero que no tardaran mucho, tenía que estar antes de las ocho en casa de su abuelo. Fuese lo que fuese de lo que hablaban, esperaba haber hecho un buen trabajo, temía demasiado por estar en ese lugar y temía más por si su abuelo se enteraba ahora que estaba en Corea. Se sentó en el sofá de la oficina y espero paciente.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y los mismos entraron, Seungri se puso de pie, pero Hideo le indico que se sentara, ya que se sentó en la otra orilla del mismo sofá, Masashi fue hasta unos archiveros del fondo y parecía buscar algo —Seungri, creo que tenemos que hablar de negocios.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero tus servicios —Masashi le extendió una especie de hojas dobladas en tres— este es un contrato, breve, para tu beneficio, léelo con atención y dame una respuesta el día lunes. Si quieres negociarlo, estoy abierto a escucharte, la paga será algo regular, no será por cada vez que tenga reuniones así de grandes. Y no te preocupes por el trabajo de la cafetería, puedo triplicar ese sueldo, mientras no descuides tus estudios, estaremos bien. Así que, espero una respuesta.

—Entiendo, gracias por la oportunidad —hizo una reverencia más y sostuvo el contrato, se despidió y salió del pasillo siendo escoltado. Entro rápidamente a un baño y reviso el papel, estaba cubierto por piel tintada de rojo, ligera y elegante, los papeles estaban doblados y anudados con un listón rojo muy fino. Estaban en japonés, el asunto era serio, leyó un poco solo para tener una idea. Las clausulas eran adecuadas, como si fuera un empleo normal, salvo por las últimas hojas, que eran los acuerdos de confidencialidad, leyó más a detalle, en resumen, era su vida si dejaba que alguien se enterara de los temas escuchados en las reuniones. Cuando miro la hoja final pudo ver unos billetes, su corazón se detuvo un poco, eran unos 700 mil wons. Se mordió un labio y lo guardo con cuidado en la bolsa de su saco, tomo su teléfono y le envió a Jiyong la dirección, lavo sus manos y acomodo su cabello, ajusto su saco y salió de allí. Estando en la barra pidió un trago ligero, solo para encontrar valor para lo que seguía, se sentó en una silla y se quedó pensando en el bendito contrato. Si lo aceptaba la paga sería adecuada para conseguir un lugar donde vivir solo, quizá junto con su hermano, para pagar el resto de su colegiatura, para mantenerse a sí mismo. Al final no era un empleo malo, él solo traduciría, de algo había servido aprender tantos idiomas en tan poco tiempo. Lo único peligroso era el tema que traducía, las personas con las que trabajaría, y los acuerdos de confidencialidad, los cuales tendría que cumplir con su vida.

...

Jiyong decidió que era una buena oportunidad de sacar su Lamborghini a pasear, encendió el motor y sonrió inevitablemente, se quitó el saco un momento y lo dejo en la parte de atrás, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y salió tranquilamente de la cochera. Miro una vez más la ubicación del menor, reviso la zona dos veces, era conocida por sus bares clandestinos, cuando estaba cerca sintió que era raro, así que lo llamo.

—¿Puedes mandarme de nuevo tu ubicación? No creo que me haya llegado bien.

—Es esa, solo no preguntes y recógeme en la esquina donde hay un letrero rojo sobre mí.

Colgó la llamada y sin dudarlo más condujo por allí, lo miro debajo del letrero, quiso reírse cuando ese letrero era de "Compañías nocturnas", aprovecho la pausa para mirar el hermoso atuendo que portaba, lucia adecuado para la noche. Seungri parecía no creer que el Lamborghini negro era suyo, hizo sonar la maquinaria y bajo el cristal del copiloto, el pelinegro abrió más los ojos y lo miro con sorpresa —¡sube!

Jiyong se rió al ver las expresiones de las personas alrededor, en su mayoría mujeres en vestidos cortos, el menor se subió y se colocó el cinturón deprisa, Jiyong intentó ahogar la risa, pero se volvía imposible —¿Qué pasa?

Se mordió un labio y le señalo el lugar —parece que te acabo de recoger de ese lugar.

—Que gracioso —Jiyong se puso en marcha en cuando Seungri le dio la zona a donde iban.

—¿Tus asuntos importantes eran en esa zona? —comentó casualmente.

—No de la forma que piensas —Jiyong asintió con la respuesta, en realidad no pensaba en una forma exacta, esa zona estaba más que llena de mil asuntos, no solo su fama de bares— no sabía que tenías un Lamborghini.

—Pocos lo saben, no me gusta sacarlo mucho, pero algo me dice que esta noche era adecuado.

—Detente aquí un momento —en cuanto Jiyong lo hizo el menor se removió en su asiento para quedar mirándose en el retrovisor, saco el moño de su sacó y armo a como pudo el moño en su cuello, ajusto su camisa y se miró de nuevo. El mayor abrió la puerta y bajo del auto para ponerse su saco, miro como Seungri había dejado su móvil en el centro, este se ilumino y Jiyong pudo leer el mensaje que aparecía  _"El dinero es por lo de esta noche",_ subió de nuevo y también se miró en el retrovisor con naturalidad.

—Espera —paso sus manos por el moño de Seungri y lo ajusto, detuvo el agarre cuando comenzó a sentirse sonrojado. Aclaro su voz y se colocó su cinturón de nuevo, allí estaba de nuevo, ese nerviosismo frente a Seungri, como si fuese un adolescente. Era atracción, lo sabía ya, Seungri le atraía de forma natural, tenía un buen cuerpo y era guapo. Sin embargo, lo que ya no era normal era el remolino de emociones que sentía, eso lo dejaba totalmente descolocado.

—Luego de esta subida, será en la casa del fondo —el mayor asintió sacándose esos pensamientos y acelero para llegar, sintió que necesitaba un trago para calmarse. Jiyong se dio cuenta de que no era una casa, era una maldita mansión, su abuelo debía ser otro asunto, mucha gente bajaba de sus autos con elegancia, mujeres de vestidos largos y hombres con smokings— déjame llamar a mi abuelo, antes de que me detengan en la entrada.

Jiyong asintió y espero a que los autos avanzaran, cuando fue su turno miro como hombres en traje les abrieron las puertas, con temor entrego sus llaves al hombre, de reojo pudo ver la naturalidad con la que Seungri caminaba, fue hasta el otro lado y se detuvo a su lado.

—Listo.

—¿Debería tomarte del brazo?

—¿Qué? —Jiyong señalo con los ojos a los demás, donde las mujeres se sostenían de los hombres para subir las escaleras hasta la entrada— estas muy gracioso esta noche, vamos.

El mayor noto como Seungri se robaba más de una mirada mientras avanzaban, más de un susurro y cotilleos, sobre él sin duda. Las personas entraban con invitación, cuando casi llegaban a la entrada, un hombre sostuvo una mano en su oído, donde le daban indicaciones, otro hombre llegó y le dio una orden directa, abrieron la puerta y los dejaron pasar. Simple, pensó Jiyong.

—Estamos dentro —murmuro Seungri, Jiyong noto como su mirada cambiaba estando allí.

El mayor se deleitó mirando todo, era demasiado elegante, había otras escaleras en la entrada, Seungri era quien caminaba primero, llegaron hasta un salón grande, donde habían mesas de coctel y donde todos se saludaban, una vez más, Seungri llamaba la atención. Escucho susurros donde decían "es él", les resto importancia y continúo caminando a su lado, llegaron hasta una mesa vacía y un mesero les ofreció bebidas, Seungri tomo dos y le entregó una, el mayor noto la seriedad del otro, se veía tenso y nada feliz de estar allí.

—Podemos irnos en cuanto veamos a mi abuelo —le comentó, Jiyong sentía las miradas aun, se acercó a Seungri y busco susurrarle al odio, asustándolo.

—¿No deberíamos divertirnos? —Seungri se sonrojo ligeramente y se giró a mirar alrededor.

—Olvide que estas cosas te divierten —Jiyong entendió desde que su abuelo llego a casa, entendía que lo estaban confundiendo con el novio, o con la pareja. De la misma forma que Dami había malentendido todo en la mañana, era normal, si los miraban viviendo juntos. Le pareció molesto cuando lo hizo Dami, pero pareció divertido cuando el abuelo de Seungri lo hizo, y luego cuando hablaron de arte se volvió sinceramente entretenido, eso de aceptar no había sido porque si, de verdad quería conversar con su abuelo. Y de cierta forma la fiesta no tenía mucho de familiar, había mucha gente, no era una reunión familiar como tal, así que eso le restaba incomodidad. O al menos así lo sentía en ese momento.

—¿Seung? —escuchó que le hablaban a Seungri, miro como un hombre alto y apuesto lo miraba con extrañeza— así que era verdad, escuche que te vieron llegar.

Seungri se tensó más, Jiyong lo noto enseguida, miro su mandíbula y su mirada intensa, mientras que el otro tipo lo miraba fijamente y con otra intención —mi abuelo me invitó.

—Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo —Jiyong noto como el agarre del menor en la copa se fortaleció, esa persona no era deseada, sintió escalofríos por reconocer esas cosas en Seungri.

Entonces interrumpió —¿no me vas a presentar? —dijo acercándose a ellos.

Seungri asintió distraído —Ji, él es Ji Changwook —Jiyong inclino la cabeza— Changwook, Kwon Jiyong.

—Espero podamos hablar después —se dirigió al menor e ignoro a Jiyong.

Seungri lo miro con frialdad —nos iremos pronto —el hombre respondió esa mirada intensa y se fue.

—¿Enemigos? —dijo Jiyong mientras terminaba con su copa de champagne.

Seungri dejo su copa y camino al frente —mi abuelo debe estar hasta el fondo, vayamos —Jiyong lo siguió sin más, en el fondo, donde grandes ventanales daban una imagen hermosa de Seúl, estaban un grupo de personas más pequeño que en la entrada, y en efecto Jiyong vio a lo lejos al hombre.

—Lee Seunghyun —le grito otro hombre al menor, Jiyong vio como lo tomaron del brazo con fuerza, siguió el agarre y se encontró con quien sin duda era su padre, eran muy parecidos. Sin embargo, Jiyong frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre, miro a Seungri quien se giró con molestia, el asunto del nombre se estaba olvidando cuando alguien más lo repitió.

—¿Seunghyun? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo una mujer, Jiyong sintió la incomodidad abrumarlo, Seungri no se veía nada bien.

—Suéltame —dijo en voz baja y se zafó del agarre de su padre, Seungri se colocó frente a Jiyong a propósito, ahora el mayor no los miraba.

—No eres bienvenido aquí, tu decidiste irte y deshonrar a la familia. Vete antes de que tu hermano te vea, no quiero que le dirijas la palabra siquiera —le dijo su madre, Jiyong sintió la furia dentro de él, no podía creer que lo trataran así.

—Eres una vergüenza, no puedo creer que seas mi hijo —continuo el hombre, Jiyong no soporto más y se movió de detrás de Seungri, dándoles la cara.

—Ri, veo a tu abuelo, vamos a saludar —impulsivamente tomo a Seungri del brazo y lo movió hacia donde en efecto su abuelo ya los miraba, el menor se movió al sentir a Jiyong insistiendo. Pudo sentir a los señores siguiéndolos y al abuelo aproximándose, Jiyong no tenía ni idea de en qué se estaba metiendo, ni por qué lo hacía, pero pasara lo que pasara, él no dejaría que trataran así a Seungri.


	9. Capítulo 9

—Ri, veo a tu abuelo, vamos a saludar —Seungri sintió a Jiyong tomarlo del brazo, como había bromeado en la entrada, dejo de mirar a sus padres y se encontró caminando hacia su abuelo, con ellos detrás.

—¡Padre! ¿Tú lo trajiste? —reclamo el hombre en cuanto se juntaron todos, Seungri sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, estaba furioso, pero de alguna forma, su atención se desviaba un poco cuando sentía los dedos de Jiyong aferrándose a él.

Como si buscara apaciguar la situación.

—Hablemos en privado —dijo el hombre alto en un tono sumamente serio— Jiyong, nos excusaremos un momento, sigue a este hombre, él te llevará a ver mi colección, te alcanzamos dentro de poco.

Jiyong se encontró apenado con la situación, Seungri se dio la vuelta y le dio la cara, provocando que se soltaran del agarre, con solo la mirada le dijo que estaría bien, el mayor de alguna forma lo comprendió y se retiró junto con un asistente de su abuelo. Se quedó allí de pie hasta que logro ver como su cabellera se perdía entre la gente del salón, no lo pudo pensar más a fondo, pero la ausencia del agarre de Jiyong lo hizo sentir un poco más débil.

—¡Padre! ¡¿Cómo fue posible?! ¡Di instrucciones claras, y me haces quedar como si no fuera nada! —reclamo de inmediato su padre, la expresión de su abuelo no era nada buena.

—Yo no te eduque así hijo, jamás te enseñe a excluir a las personas de esta forma y dios... es tu hijo, el hijo de ambos. No puedo creer que los dos lo hayan abandonado así.

—La cuestión es que no me educaste, nunca estuviste para nosotros.

—¿Y por eso lo abandonas? No seas infantil, yo nunca te negué nada, ni cuando decidiste perseguir la abogacía ¿o sí? ¿Hice el mismo berrinche que tu cuando Seunghyun eligió negocios? —su abuelo estaba molestándose poco a poco, Seungri lo había visto solo una vez enojado, y sin duda era algo que jamás en su vida quería ver de nuevo— no lo hice, te apoye en toda mi medida. Y el hecho de que tu madre nos dejara no es pretexto, deberías ser más considerado con Seunghyun, los dos, y piensen en Minhyuk, ocultarle así a su hermano no ayudara en nada.

Su padre se quedó callado ante el comentario y decidió cambiar de víctima —¿Quién es con el que venías? ¿Tu novio acaso? —se molestó como si su abuelo no estuviera allí presente.

Seungri no pudo más que asentir con una sonrisa fría.

—¡Seunghyun! ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Ese chico y tu...?

La sonrisa desapareció, bufo ligeramente y la miro fijamente —si madre, ese chico y yo. Todos los presentes debieron entenderlo también, así que no te compliques tratando de explicarlo a tus amistades, solo diles que a tu hijo le gusta... —sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una fuerte cachetada. Seungri cerró los ojos y sintió el ardor inmediato en la mejilla, su madre acababa de golpearlo por primera vez en su vida.

—¡Suficiente! —grito su abuelo.

—¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso abiertamente?! —siguió gritándole su madre.

Seungri se mordió los labios y formo puños con sus manos, no quería llorar, pero la frustración estaba llegando a un límite, su madre lo había golpeado, su madre le repetía una vez más que era una vergüenza. Su madre quien hacía muchos años le había acariciado el cabello y le había dicho que era un ganador, le había dicho que conquistaría todo lo que se propusiera. Le costaba comprender que esa era la misma mujer que ahora lo miraba con otros ojos.

—No quiero verte de nuevo, mientras sigas con esa vida, no serás mi hijo.

Su abuelo grito más cosas, les reclamo de nuevo, pero Seungri ya no escuchaba más, sintió que su labio comenzaría a sangrar de la fuerza que estaba usando en el, levanto la vista y pudo ver a sus padres mirándolo con asco, tal como lo habían hecho cuando descubrieron las fotografías. Sin embargo, ahora era distinto, ahora era más real. Ya le habían quitado todo, ya no querían verlo más, ahora solo un apellido parecía unirlos.

—Seunghyun, toma la salida de atrás, ve con Jiyong —sintió la mano de su abuelo en su hombro y pudo reaccionar, camino hacia el fondo del pequeño salón donde estaban y miro por última vez como sus padres lo evitaban, abrió la puerta y salió de allí.

Se encontró en uno de los pasillos largos, camino todo este como si fuese un robot, tan solo camino por caminar, aunque bien sabía a donde se dirigía. Deshizo los puños en sus manos y sintió su cuerpo aflojarse, bajo un par de escalones y camino a la derecha. Jaló el moño de su atuendo y desabrocho su camisa, dejo de morderse el labio y se encontró con un asistente de su abuelo —joven Lee —rió amargamente por escuchar el apellido, inclino la cabeza cuando el hombre termino de abrir las puertas y entro al salón donde las obras de arte se alojaban. 

Olvidaba lo mucho que eso parecía una sala de museo, camino hasta el centro y no vio la cabellera naranja, miro hacia arriba y lo pudo ver recargado en el barandal de madera tallado, estaba mirando una obra muy fijamente. Seungri subió las escaleras en silencio, estaban cubiertas de alfombra, por lo que no hizo ningún ruido, cuando llegó hasta arriba se dio cuenta de que el mayor seguía inmerso. Se quedó mirando su perfil fijamente, sus facciones tan pulcramente definidas, Jiyong estando a un lado de dichas pinturas parecía una misma obra de arte. Inevitablemente se preguntó por qué el mayor lo había ayudado de esa forma, quien sabe que hubiese pasado si no sentía la presión de Jiyong, quizá pudo bien haberles respondido a sus padres en ese momento. Quizá Jiyong sentía lastima del menor, podría ser. El mayor movía los ojos por toda la pintura, la cual era más grande que él, desde lejos Seungri pudo notar eso, aunque prontamente se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo demasiado. De alguna forma lo entendía por fin, el asunto de que tantas personas se murieran por él, Jiyong era atractivo, más de lo que le gustaría aceptar, pero lo era.

¿Era Seungri una de esas personas ahora?

Sacudió la cabeza negando para sí mismo, era solo atracción, y eso era más que normal entre dos hombres así de apuestos, pensó. Dio un par de pasos más y termino caminando hasta él, se recargó de la misma forma y el mayor no se inmuto con su presencia —creo que podría quedarme aquí toda la noche —dijo el mayor sin mirarlo.

—¿Has visto ya las otras salas o te atascaste aquí?

Jiyong giró a mirarlo con sorpresa —¿hay más? —Seungri asintió medio sonriendo, pero Jiyong de inmediato noto su mirada perdida y sus ojos brillantes por el llanto reprimido— espera... —su mano se dirigió hasta su mejilla con delicadeza, Seungri se alejó y miro hacia el suelo— Seungri.

—Déjalo.

Jiyong lo miro fijamente, y luego regreso su atención a la pintura, el menor se sintió pequeño otra vez —¿te gusta el arte? —allí estaba de nuevo, ese cambio abrupto de tema.

—No realmente, gracias a este lugar —los recuerdos lo abrumaron, las veces en las que termino encerrándose en los cuartos de arte para llorar habían sido demasiadas, estas se hicieron frecuentes en su adolescencia. Incluso podía recordar la última vez, cuando había cambiado de carrera, ese día lo habían regañado demasiado, recordaba haber llorado mientras miraba un cuadro de la última sala de su abuelo. Jiyong no preguntó el porqué, agradeció aquello.

—Vámonos entonces —cuando Seungri pensaba responder, la puerta se abrió y este giro a ver quién era.

Su abuelo entró y ambos bajaron a verlo —Jiyong, ¿has visto todo?

—De este cuarto si, Seungri me menciona que hay más.

—Sí, dos más hacia allá —señalo la pared contraria a la puerta por donde entraron— pero me temo que no tendré el tiempo de darte el recorrido y de conversar más tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si agendamos una cita en unos días?

—Abuelo...

—Seung, es mi casa —las puertas se abrieron y Minhyuk corrió al ver a su hermano mayor, le dio un abrazo y luego abrió por completo los ojos al ver a Jiyong allí de pie.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo es posible?

—Es mi invitado Min, ¿lo conoces? —pregunto su abuelo, Seungri rogó que nadie dijera la palabra 'novio' en ese momento.

—De hecho, Minhyuk está tomando clases de Jiyong —su abuelo se sorprendió y Jiyong asintió humildemente con una sonrisa.

—Min, tenemos que hablar pronto hijo —el joven asintió nervioso, su abuelo aun no sabía ese asunto de la música— agendaremos la fecha entonces Jiyong, ahora, por favor disfruten de la fiesta.

Su abuelo tomo del hombro a su hermano menor y salieron de allí junto con su asistente, dejándolos solos. Seungri sacó el moño de vuelta y comenzó a armarlo, lo cual fue inútil puesto que no tenía un espejo, el mayor ahogo una risa sin éxito y estiro sus manos para hacerlo por él, el menor no lo detuvo. El rostro de Jiyong se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, provocando que Seungri levantara la vista, la cual poco duro de esa forma, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba mirando de reojo al mayor, desde ese ángulo sus facciones eran todavía más definidas, el pelinegro se estaba perdiendo. 

El moño quedo listo, Jiyong levanto la vista y le dio una media sonrisa, Seungri la correspondió de la misma forma. Una mano llegó a su mejilla de nuevo, esta vez el pelinegro no se movió, ni dijo nada. Simplemente no podía, sentía que la presencia tan cercana de Jiyong lo acorralaba, se sentía atrapado y embriagado por el olor que este desprendía.

—¿Fue tu madre? —Seungri no dijo nada, dejando que el silencio respondiera. Ella tenía varios anillos en su mano, debió de haber dejado marca— ¿quieres que nos vayamos ya?

—Si quieres quedarte...

—No vamos a estar con tu abuelo, tomemos un trago y despidámonos.

Seungri se obligó a dejar de mirarlo y de romper el roce que Jiyong mantenía con su mejilla, asintió y salieron con calma del lugar, el menor marco el camino de salida hasta la entrada principal, evitando cruzarse con sus padres de nuevo. Un trago y ya, eso sería sencillo, se repetía. En uno de los pasillos, mientras se aproximaban a una entrada del salón, Jiyong se detuvo abruptamente y Seungri lo noto unos pasos después. Se detuvo a mirar la fotografía familiar, la de mayor escala que tenían en la mansión, donde más de veinte personas figuraban, Seungri no dijo nada, solo se quedó a su lado esperando.

—Son una familia grande —dijo el mayor.

—Supongo.

...

Jiyong había ido hasta un mesero para tomar un par de copas de champagne, regreso a donde el menor estaba de pie, se quedó mirándolo solo unos segundos más, noto como se movía medio impaciente, la forma en que pegaba con sus dedos a la mesa. Personas alrededor lo miraban con curiosidad, él lucía indiferente y su mirada era fría, algo muy diferente a como solía verlo en las noches o en los amaneceres. Pero Jiyong lo comprendía, era su defensa ante toda la mierda que tenía que soportar, sinceramente el mayor no esperaba que las cosas fuesen tan fuertes y complicadas, él creyó que cuando su abuelo lo había encontrado todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, era todo tan diferente, y ver así a Seungri no hacía más que incrementar su curiosidad por él.

Le extendió una copa al menor y este la bebió en dos tragos, Jiyong solo dio un trago corto y miro hacia otra parte, captando miradas de más de una persona, esa atención ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, era una atención diferente a la que él solía tener. Era una atención que estaba centrada en su personaje, el novio de Seungri, o la compañía del hijo menor del señor Lee. Podía escuchar murmuros cercanos, donde los mencionaban, la mayoría de la gente eran de clase demasiado alta, sin embargo, en dicho momento todos parecían entrometidos y de clase baja. Jiyong regreso su vista a Seungri, miro como la marca de su mejilla continuaba levemente roja, eso no le gustaba, le recordaba lo desagradables que habían sido sus padres, y de nuevo surgía esa furia dentro de él.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó el menor, el pelinaranja solo asintió con una media sonrisa, se sentía incómodo con ese repentino enojo.

—Deberíamos irnos —Seungri asintió y dejo la copa en la mesa, dejo que Jiyong caminara primero, ya conocía la salida. De nuevo las miradas se centraron en ellos, hasta que se perdieron de vista, bajaron por las escaleras ahora solo llenas de guardias de seguridad y esperaron a que su auto llegara. Jiyong sentía constantemente la presión de estar junto al pelinegro, caminaron al auto y un señor corrió a detener a Seungri, hizo una reverencia y se acercó para hablar con él.

El hombre le entregó una caja con una carta —su abuelo insistió en que se llevará esto, dice que espera su visita pronto y que se mantendrá en contacto. Cuídese joven Lee —el hombre reverencio de nuevo y Jiyong apartó la vista, abrió la puerta del auto y subió al asiento del conductor, miro a Seungri subir junto con la caja.

Arrancó prontamente y bajaron por la colina donde se encontraban esas grandes casas, Jiyong sintió el silencio pesar entre ellos, quería hacer conversación, quizá preguntarle alguna cosa banal, sin embargo, el peso era tanto que sentía que solo sería inútil. Seungri tenía la mirada perdida en el camino, su mejilla ya solo denotaba los pequeños rasguños en color rojo, Jiyong esperaba que desaparecieran pronto. Aunque eso no le ayudara a olvidar lo sucedido.

—Perdón por meterte en todo esto, sé que debió ser todo lo contrario a tu plan de sábado por la noche —dijo el menor con calma.

Jiyong sonrió —sin duda lo fue, pero no te disculpes. Mi hermana tuvo la misma impresión que tu abuelo, solo que tu abuelo tenía este evento, y yo acepte.

—Todavía me parece increíble que aceptaras por ver obras de arte.

Se detuvieron en un alto y Jiyong volteó a ver al menor —tu abuelo me agrada Seungri, yo perdí a mis cuatro abuelos cuando era niño, quien más estuvo conmigo fue mi abuela materna, y ella me hablaba de arte. Tu abuelo me recordó a ella.

—Él es mi único abuelo, los demás fallecieron hace años.

La luz verde se encendió y el mayor se obligó a romper el contacto visual —¿no lo ves seguido?

—Vengo de una familia de viajeros, por eso me viste reaccionar así cuando lo vi, pasa mucho tiempo en el extranjero —Jiyong asintió, recordaba bien como Seungri se había lanzado a darle un abrazo antes que dijeran algo, se imaginó al menor de niño y a su abuelo recibiéndolo en brazos, como él solía ser recibido por los suyos.

—¿Tu padre es igual?

Seungri negó y el mayor pudo apreciar la negación por la vuelta que dieron en una calle —mi padre rompió el molde, él se volvió el dolor de cabeza de mi abuelo —Jiyong levanto una ceja, pensando en que quizá Seungri era igual— no como yo, claro. Pero, mi padre fue todo un cambio en la familia, te hablo de generaciones atrás donde era natural viajar mínimo una vez al mes. La fortuna de mi abuelo no nació de la nada, sus padres y sus abuelos siempre han mantenido negocios extranjeros y nacionales, mi abuelo no fue la excepción, los negocios se mantienen y crecen por él y mis tíos.

—Pero ¿cómo tuvo una familia?

—Se enamoró. Irónicamente conoció a mi abuela aquí en Corea, vivieron unos años juntos y tuvieron cuatro hijos, luego regreso a los viajes, mi abuela lo soporto el tiempo que pudo, pero inevitablemente se enfermó y cayó en cama. Yo tenía unos cinco años cuando vi todo esto, fue la primera vez que vi a mi abuelo enojado, fue tan intenso que no lo he olvidado.

Jiyong asintió ante todo lo que escuchaba, le parecía sumamente interesante —¿es necesario para los negocios que viaje tanto? —pregunto sinceramente interesado.

—No tanto, es posible ir cada tres meses sin problemas. Es solo que... para nosotros es natural y casi necesario viajar, no sé cómo explicarlo —Jiyong se estiró hacia el asiento de Seungri para sacar el control de la cochera donde tenía el auto, a unas calles de su casa, abrió la puerta e ingreso con el auto— esta no es tu casa.

—No tengo cochera en casa, y además es muy seguro dejarlo aquí, tendremos que caminar con esa caja.

—Está bien —salieron del auto y Jiyong tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de darle un abrazo y de despedirse de su auto, así que solo le dio una palmada al cerrarlo. Seungri se detuvo fuera dejando la caja en una pared, miro su teléfono y frunció el ceño, Jiyong se paró cerca.

—Conozco un lugar de ramen por aquí, vamos, yo invito —el menor asintió y así caminaron un par de calles al contrario de su hogar. La noche se sentía fría, ambos lucían demasiado elegantes como para ir así por la calle, sin embargo, ya iban camino al pequeño restaurante.

En cuanto entraron la señora los recibió con una sonrisa, el local estaba a reventar, era normal un sábado por la noche, Jiyong noto como Seungri miraba de un lado a otro, sonrió ligeramente, el pequeño local no se comparaba en nada con los lugares que él debía frecuentar —¡Jiyong-shi! —le gritaba la señora. El mayor la saludo con una reverencia prontamente, Seungri hizo lo mismo a pesar de llevar la caja encima— tienes compañía —dijo la señora, Jiyong se sonrojo y asintió, él nunca llevaba a nadie al lugar— por aquí, tengo tu mesa vacía, pasen, pasen —ambos caminaron con cuidado hasta el fondo del lugar, cerca de la cocina.

—Lo mismo de siempre —le pidió con una sonrisa, la señora examino a Seungri y luego se fue con la misma sonrisa.

—¿Eres cliente? —dijo Seungri dejando la caja en otro banquito pequeño.

—La conozco desde que era un niño, aquí compre mi primer ramen con mi propio dinero —Jiyong sonrió ampliamente, tenía meses que no iba por un plato. Ese lugar era más que especial para él, casi que no quería compartirlo, de hecho, Youngbae solo había pisado el lugar cuando eran jóvenes, al crecer Jiyong jamás le dijo que seguía siendo cliente. Esa señora lo recibía con la misma calidez siempre, cuando Jiyong dejo su casa para vivir solo se aseguró de quedar cerca de su local, solo porque a veces necesitaba esa calidez viniendo de una persona que no conocía nada de él.

—¿Hace cuantos años?

—Más de quince —Seungri se sorprendió, el mayor lo examino mientras servía agua en los pequeños vasos, el pelinegro miraba curioso por todas partes, le extendió un vaso y él bebió de inmediato. La marca en su mejilla se desvanecía cada vez más, eso lo alegraba, pero una vez más, le preocupaba la herida que eso debió de haber dejado en lo profundo. Seungri no parecía el hombre frió que llegó a esa fiesta, Seungri era el chico que tenía sentado frente a él en ese momento, el que mantenía una mirada curiosa y sonreía amablemente a los demás.

La señora se acercó y les dejo dos platos de ramen, Jiyong miro al pelinegro sonreír al ver su plato, el vapor inundó la distancia entre ambos, le sorprendía el cambio que daba, y le dolía ver como ese chico podía ser tan lastimado por sus padres, como podía ser tan rechazado. Seungri captó su mirada y Jiyong se obligó a prestar atención a su propio plato, movió un poco sus fideos y regresó a mirarlo.

Por alguna razón, Jiyong quería ver su expresión cuando probara los fideos, el menor estiro el ramen y lo poso en la cuchara, dio un bocado grande y Jiyong desvió de nuevo la vista para comer del suyo. Tomo un bocado y vio la expresión de Seungri en todo su esplendor, quien sonrió y exclamo con sorpresa —woah, es buenísimo —Jiyong sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

—Prueba la sopa —el menor lo hizo, sonrió de nuevo, y Jiyong se encontró a si mismo deseando que esa sonrisa curara sus heridas. Olvido pronto ese pensamiento y se concentró en comer, comer era lo importante, se repitió.

Terminaron pronto su ramen y Seungri consiguió pagar antes que el mayor —por esta noche —le dijo, Jiyong asintió y se despidió de la señora antes de salir. Una vez más se inundaron de silencio al ir caminando por la calle, un silencio que a Jiyong no le gustaba, un silencio que se volvía profundo conforme avanzaban. Minutos después por fin abrían la puerta de la casa, torpemente y con una reciente incomodidad, ambos llegaron al salón —iré a dormir, gracias... por lo de hoy —dijo torpemente el menor, Jiyong asintió con poco interés.

—Nos vemos.

El menor subió las escaleras y Jiyong fue hasta el jardín donde Gaho rascaba el cristal —ya vine —le dijo con cariño a su mascota, se sentó en la mesa, cruzo sus piernas y dejo que su perro se recostara junto a él. Miro hacia atrás y vio todo apagado, levanto la vista y vio el ventanal del cuarto de Youngbae apagado también, quizá todavía no llegaba o quizá no llegaría. Se dejó caer en la mesa, quedando recostado por completo, Gaho se acomodó en su abdomen, haciéndole reír un poco— ¿Cómo es que muerdes a medio mundo, pero a él no lo mordiste? ¿Ah? —lo acarició cariñosamente, el perro levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente— ¿Por qué lo quisiste tanto si es la primera vez que lo ves? —suspiro profundamente mientras lo acariciaba y este se recostaba de nuevo— supongo que tú ves lo buena persona que es... yo también lo veo, lo vi esta noche Gaho.

...

Seungri terminó de leer el contrato por última vez, lo guardó en su saco y camino hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi. Se convenció a si mismo durante el camino, se repitió que estaba bien, que solo sería un traductor y que mantendría todos esos asuntos consigo hasta la muerte. Necesitaba el trabajo, y el contrato estipulaba que se terminaría en cuanto él lo quisiera, lo único que no terminaría serían los acuerdos de confidencialidad, pero con ello estaba bien. Le pagó al taxista lo necesario y bajó, pasaban de las diez de la noche, porque los lunes su horario en la cafetería era el más largo, pero poco le importaba la hora.

El hombre de la entrada bajo la cabeza al mirarlo, eso le dio escalofríos, entro y otro hombre de negro le indico el camino, el camino que ya conocía, ya ni siquiera tuvo que detenerse en la barra —pase —abrieron la puerta y Seungri sintió su estómago revolverse, hizo una reverencia y Hideo le indico que se sentara— Seungri, ¿leíste el contrato?

—Sí, y quisiera negociar un par de asuntos.

—Te escucho.

Así el pelinegro le comento los puntos que quería cambiar, eran principalmente los puntos de horarios y el apartado de viajes de trabajo. Hideo lo escucho con atención, y Seungri menciono hasta donde podía ser flexible con esos puntos, dejando en claro que no quedaría a su total disposición. Podía estar sintiéndose nervioso, sin embargo, Seungri era un hombre de negocios, tanto que lo llevaba en la sangre. Y con mirarlo hablar, Hideo supo que no estaba contratando a un niño como su hijo, entendió que era un hombre, y un hombre decidido.

Hideo se levantó de su silla y llamó a Masashi, quien entro unos minutos después, se saludó con Seungri y tomo asiento junto a él —si Masashi hace esos cambios ¿firmaras?

—Lo haré —dijo firmemente.

El hombre sonrió y le comenzó a dar los cambios a Masashi, quien escribió rápidamente en su tablet, cada cambio que quiso Seungri, fue dado. Esperaron un momento y otro hombre entro con un contrato idéntico al que Seungri dejo en el escritorio, se lo extendieron a Seungri y este lo leyó una vez más, estaba tal cual lo quería, asintió y miro a Hideo, quien le extendió una pluma. Firmo y los dos hombres revisaron el documento, le entregaron otra copia para firmarla y se la entregaron.

—Felicidades, a partir de ahora tu nombre clave será V.I, por seguridad, como se mencionó en el contrato.

—Perfecto —le dijo firmemente a la vez que hacía una reverencia.

En ese mismo momento Hideo tuvo una reunión con un hombre de Londres, hablaron sobre traspasos de algunos cargamentos, por lo que Seungri iba hilando inconscientemente, supo que Hideo traficaba algo desde los muelles, se obligó a callar su mente luego de armar esa información. El hombre pidió una cantidad de dinero a cambio, Masashi tomo un maletín y se lo entregó, lo abrió y el dinero pudo ser contado por el inglés. Asintió y se inclinó ante Hideo con respeto, la puerta se cerró detrás y una mujer muy elegante entro por la misma.

Era alta y hermosa sin duda, china pudo percibir Seungri, tradujo cada palabra que ella dijo, al parecer ella buscaba una venganza fría, el pelinegro se estremeció al escuchar sus peticiones. Hideo escucho todo con calma, Seungri sintió que era como esa típica escena de 'El Padrino', se preguntó cuál sería su papel. Hideo hablo tranquilo y el menor sintió escalofríos al repetir lo dicho en chino —la obtendrás, solo quitare una vida, porque solo te debía un favor.

Ella asintió y se inclinó en agradecimiento, dijo que era todo lo que necesitaba y salió, no sin antes mirar a Seungri de pies a cabeza, con toda la intención que la mujer quiso. El pelinegro por supuesto que no tuvo interés, la mujer no era su tipo, además de que tenía muchísimo que no pasaba la noche con una, ya era casi imposible que eso pasara.

—V.I —Seungri se giró de inmediato.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes una preferencia sexual en específico? —el pelinegro abrió más los ojos, Masashi miro de reojo solamente.

—No, no en específico.

—Entiendo, por favor se cuidadoso con quienes intenten coquetearte, eres joven y puedes ser presa de ello. Y desgraciadamente no serías mi primer trabajador cayendo en sus tácticas, ni en la traición por asuntos de supuesto amor.

Traición. Su cabeza punzo al escuchar esa palabra, recordaba claramente como esta figuraba en el acuerdo de confidencialidad, que se pagaba con la vida. De cualquier forma, eso era difícil, Seungri era una persona complicada en ese sentido, le costaba demasiado caer intensamente por alguien, y la prueba era que solo Ji Changwook lo había logrado. A pesar de haber salido con tantos y tantas, nadie despertaba algo más que una atracción física, sin embargo, uno nunca podía estar seguro.

Se despidió de su nuevo jefe y salió del bar, la mujer por suerte no lo espero, tomo un taxi y fue camino a casa, pensó en que eso había sido su primer día. Masashi le había aclarado que la paga llegaría en dos semanas, que los demás detalles tomarían días, y que lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Bajó del auto a unas calles y camino hasta el '7/11' de la esquina, compro refrigerios simples y una lata de café, se sentó en las mesitas de fuera y dejo su cuerpo descansar.

_"Supongo que tú ves lo buena persona que es... yo también lo veo, lo vi esta noche Gaho."_

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente, la noche anterior había bajado a tomar algo de la nevera, no encendió las luces, porque no tardaría y porque no había nadie. O al menos eso le gusto creer, puesto que Jiyong estaba recostado en la mesa junto con Gaho... y Seungri había escuchado cada palabra. Sintió como se sonrojaba, y se maldijo por ello, pero lo que le preocupaba más era la forma en la que Jiyong hablaba de él, y a raíz de esto, la reacción que tuvo Seungri al escucharlo fue peor. Se había sentido como un adolescente, a sus 24 años se había sentido como de 16. Y no sabía el porqué, sinceramente no lo sabía, él se había dicho que era algo meramente físico. Sin embargo, Jiyong había demostrado un lado muy diferente, a lo que decían en el bar, a lo que Taeyang le había explicado. Seungri seguía viendo ese lado inocente de Jiyong, y le daba miedo lo que esa cercanía podía lograr con el tiempo. Le daba miedo que eso no fuese a ser una simple amistad.

...

La puerta se abrió y Jiyong levantó la cabeza para mirar quien era, pasaban de las once y él seguía tirado sobre la mesa, en la misma posición que la noche anterior —¿no duermes? —le pregunto su mejor amigo.

—No tengo sueño, estaba buscando algo de inspiración.

Youngbae se quedó de pie y en silencio, examinando la forma en que su mejor amigo miraba al cielo y respondía medio perdido —¿aquí? Cuando me dices eso andas en algún bar Ji, me sorprendes un poco.

—No tenía ganas de salir, además es domingo.

—Cierto.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? Es tarde.

El moreno se sentó en un pedazo de la mesa y acarició la cabeza de Gaho —estaba hablando con alguien.

—Hmm —respondió el mayor aun fijo en el cielo.

—Alguien que vendrá en unos días.

—Ah.

Su mejor amigo resopló y le pegó en la pierna, Jiyong se quejó y por fin dejo de mirar al cielo —estaba hablando a esta hora por la diferencia horaria —dijo abriendo los ojos.

—Estás jugando —dijo el mayor, Youngbae negó con una sonrisa— es mentira, él me hubiera avisado, no es cierto Bae, no juegues.

Jiyong se mordió los labios por la inevitable emoción —llega el día jueves.


	10. Capítulo 10

La mañana llegó con un brillo radiante, Jiyong se levantó rápidamente al ver el sol bien arriba, se dio una ducha rápida y eligió una camisa blanca y holgada, algo atrevido para el clima que seguramente habría por la tarde. Ese día tenía mucho que adelantar en el trabajo, él mismo desconocía por qué se había despertado tan tarde. Era jueves y las pasadas mañanas no había encontrado a Seungri en el descanso, lo había esperado, pero él no aparecía, y Jiyong supuso que estaba saliendo más tarde de casa. Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y sirvió su cereal a una velocidad increíble, tomo su plato y salió al descanso de su casa, con la esperanza de que fuera tarde y todavía él estuviera allí.

—¿Blanco? —dijo Bae al recibirlo fuera.

El pelinaranja suspiro y se sentó a un lado de su amigo —¿ya se fue tu amigo? —dijo con su mejor actuación de desinterés.

—¿Ri? Creo que no, debe seguir durmiendo.

—¿Aún? —Jiyong sabía por boca del mismo, que era un ave tempranera, no solía dormir hasta tarde, y menos con la escuela y su trabajo en la cafetería. Era raro.

Youngbae dejo su sándwich un momento y giro a mirar a su mejor amigo —estoy preocupado por él Ji, ha estado llegando muy tarde a casa y sus ojeras se están haciendo más profundas.

—¿No era eso natural?

—No tanto.

El mayor sintió una punzada en el estómago, Youngbae lucía serio, y Jiyong sabía que su trabajo en la cafetería no podía quitarle tanto tiempo... sin embargo, recordó aquel mensaje que recibió el día sábado en la noche:  _"El dinero es por lo de esta noche"._

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

—No lo sé, mi mamá me contó que las cosas están muy delicadas en su casa, que su abuelo corrió a sus padres de la mansión Lee, y que estos siguen aferrados a que Seungri ya no es su hijo. Mi mamá está muy enfadada con todo esto, dice que hablo con su madre, pero que no hay ningún avance. Sé que consiguió una beca en la universidad, una grande, pero también sé que no tiene algún sustento además de eso ¿crees que esté trabajando por las noches?

¿Trabajando en qué exactamente? Se preguntó a sí mismo —podría ser —musito hundido en sus pensamientos.

—Le preguntare en un rato, esperare a que despierte, además tenemos que avisarle de lo de hoy.

—Bueno, yo iré a la universidad, tengo dos clases y luego iré con Jennie, por favor recuerda llamarme cuando ya estén aquí.

El menor asintió y se despidió moviendo la mano, Jiyong hizo lo mismo y salió a dejar su plato sin terminar en la cocina, de repente había perdido el apetito. Tomo sus cosas y camino hasta la salida, tomaría un taxi hasta la universidad, iba tarde y tampoco tenía ánimo para caminar. En su mente ya figuraban mil asuntos en los que Seungri podría estar metido, tantos pensamientos que lo abrumaban, subió el volumen de sus audífonos y estiro su cuello en busca de relajarse, ese día debía estar más que tranquilo... ese día llegaba alguien importante, alguien que como Youngbae, podría leer fácilmente si Jiyong no estaba bien.

...

Una hora después Youngbae comenzó a preocuparse, ya que el menor no bajaba por las escaleras, un tanto desesperado el moreno fue hasta su habitación, toco un par de veces, sin obtener una respuesta. Abrió la puerta llamándolo con un tono de voz más fuerte, sin embargo, no había nadie en la habitación. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y se asomó desde el balcón, encontrándose con Seungri yendo hacia la cocina, con muchas bolsas en las manos.

—¿Seungri? —le dijo cuando llegó hasta la cocina, lo miro dejando las bolsas en el piso por el cansancio, eran demasiadas, todas de supermercado, parecía tener todo lo necesario para un hogar familiar.

—Tae, traje algunas cosas —dijo subiendo las bolsas al desayunador, Youngbae le ayudó poco a poco a sacar todo. Había vegetales, carnes congeladas, cajas de cereal, bebidas, incluso postres. El mayor se quedó mirándolo un momento— no me mires así, tengo que pagarles de alguna forma, llevo semanas aquí.

—No era necesario Ri.

—Lo es, no me siento cómodo si no aporto nada a la casa —Youngbae suspiro y se resignó a ayudarle a acomodar las cosas. Seungri siempre había sido alguien agradecido, alguien que siempre era compartido, por lo que muchas personas lo seguían, a los ojos de Youngbae, Seungri era demasiado noble. Sin embargo, a los ojos de Youngbae, todos sus amigos eran muy nobles.

—¿Y cómo va todo? Ya casi no te he visto en casa —comenzó de forma sutil.

—Tengo un par de empleos de medio tiempo, y mis clases van bien.

—Oh.

—¿Tu como estas?

Youngbae dejo de mirarlo con esa preocupación —bien, de hecho, quería contarte algo. En unas horas llega un viejo amigo, y haremos una fiesta por la noche, espero puedas llegar temprano, aunque por lo planeado parece que será una fiesta larga.

—Creo que hoy no tengo mucho que hacer, espero poder estar aquí pronto, por si necesitan ayuda —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto, ¿no tienes clases hoy?

—Cancelaron mis cuatro primeras horas, pero iré en un rato más, porque tengo cosas que hacer en la biblioteca ¿tu saldrás?

El otro asintió —iré con Soonho a comprar todo lo necesario —el menor asintió con una sonrisa a la vez que guardaba diversos postres en la nevera— ¿Seungri?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad? —el menor cerró las puertas de la nevera y lo miro seriamente— si necesitas algo, hablar... lo que sea, estoy disponible ¿sí?

—Gracias Tae —le dijo con una sonrisa, Youngbae se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Terminaron de guardar las cosas y Seungri se despidió, diciendo que se apresuraría para llegar temprano a la fiesta. El mayor se dio una ducha y salió rumbo a su larga lista de pendientes, desde ir a comprar todo, hasta recoger al festejado del aeropuerto, eran demasiadas cosas que hacer en solo unas horas.

Por su parte el menor se encargó de fingir que todo estaba bien frente a Youngbae, le ponía nervioso tener que explicar su empleo, así que agradeció que el moreno no hizo más preguntas sobre ello, de igual forma decir sobre el trabajo de la cafetería sería su única salida segura. Tomo su mochila y salió de la casa, ese día tenía mucho que adelantar en cuanto a la universidad, ya que se aproximaban días de presentaciones grupales, y él no tendría el tiempo como para reunirse con sus compañeros y conversar los temas.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar mientras iba en el autobús, respondió por medio de los audífonos, sin ver quien llamaba —¿sí? —pregunto a la vez que dejaba de recargar su cabeza en el cristal.

_—Seunghyun, ¿estas ocupado?_

—No abuelo, voy camino a la universidad —respondió reconociendo la voz.

_—¿A esta hora?_

—Me cancelaron clases, pero iré a la biblioteca —Seungri comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

_—¿Es importante? Quiero hablar contigo, pronto._

Su pierna derecha comenzó a temblar sin que él lo notara —no, no, puedo ir más tarde... ¿Dónde te veo?

_—Hay una plaza cerca de la universidad, encuentra un buen restaurante y espérame allí._

—Está bien —maldijo mil veces en su mente, se levantó rápidamente y bajó en esa parada. Estaba jodido. Debía estarlo, seguramente su abuelo había descubierto todo, de su trabajo con la mafia, seguro lo habían seguido por noches y él no se dio cuenta. La mente de Seungri se llenó de los peores escenarios, cosa que no solía suceder con él, ser negativo era algo que no calificaba a Seungri. Él mismo se sintió extraño, se sintió nervioso y preocupado, porque su abuelo querría saber todo del dichoso empleo, y el menor simplemente no podía dar detalles, y si lo hacía moría. Llevo una mano a su rostro y cerró los ojos un momento, detuvo su caminar y respiro con calma, antes de seguir pensando lo peor.

Inhalo y exhalo profundamente.

Podía ser otra cosa, si, como algo de la universidad, o algo de Jiyong y el arte, o quizá ya estaba por irse de nuevo de Seúl, sí, eso podía ser.

...

—¡Jiyong-ah! ¡Jiyong-ah! —le gritaban desde atrás, él iba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Soojoo se detuvo frente a él rápidamente.

—Mier... —ahogo su maldición de la sorpresa que le dio.

—¿Por qué vas tan perdido? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Voy con Jennie ¿me acompañas?

—Uhh... cambio de look, que conveniente —Soojoo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente— espera, no te ves feliz ¿pasa algo?

El menor negó y se soltó de su agarre —estoy bien, solo apurado por llegar temprano ¿vienes o no?

—Ok, pero tomaremos un taxi, no quiero ir en autobús.

Jiyong asintió y caminaron hasta la avenida para subirse a un auto, durante el camino sintió la mirada fija de Soojoo, él solo sonrió y fingió estar tranquilo, aunque no lo estuviera. Su mente seguía divagando por Seungri, una peligrosa mezcla entre preocupación y ansiedad, por saber cómo estaba, donde estaba, y que demonios hacía por las noches. Tenía solo unos días sin verlo, y ya estaba así, otra parte de él se preocupó, porque ese día era el menos indicado para estar así de inquieto. Habría una enorme fiesta en su casa, donde todos sus amigos estarían, conocidos y quien sabe quién más, pero, sobre todo, él llegaba ese día, él hombre de sus dolores de cabeza.

Y por supuesto que todos esperaban ver a Jiyong sobre las nubes de la felicidad.

—¿Cuándo vas a soltar la sopa Jiyong? —musito Soojoo mientras Jennie trabajaba en su cabello.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo intentando lucir casual.

—Algo te pasa, se te nota, hasta Jennie lo puede notar, ¿verdad? —la chica de cabello negro y largo asintió sin dudarlo.

Jiyong maldijo en su mente —no es nada importante.

—Tu expresión es muy seria, algo te está comiendo, pero si no estás listo para contarme, yo espero entonces.

—No es importante, de verdad —mintió descaradamente.

—Como tú digas —les sirvieron más champagne a ambos y Jiyong la bebió rápidamente, cerró los ojos y se imaginó lo que sería contarle todo a Soojoo. Número uno: Youngbae se molestaría por no haber sido el primero en saber, y Jiyong sabía bien lo sensible que se ponía el menor con ese tema. Número dos: Soojoo haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarle, así fuese seguir a Seungri por la calle. Número tres: Soojoo gritaría por la emoción de ver a Jiyong tan preocupado por alguien con quien no era cercano.

Sin duda la opción uno era la más aterradora, ya que Soojoo podría guardar el secreto, sin embargo, si algún día eso llegaba a Bae... era difícil, muy difícil. Enjuagaron su cabello y regreso a sentarse a donde estaba, Soojoo podía mirarlo a través del espejo, ella tenía esa mirada inquisidora, llena de curiosidad.

Soojoo era confiable, sin embargo, parecía ser que el miedo más grande de Jiyong era escuchar de boca de alguien más lo que él ya negaba rotundamente.

—¿Vamos por un café? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, ella asintió y tomaron un taxi hasta la cafetería cercana a su casa.

Donde trabajaba Seungri.

Antes de entrar, Jiyong sintió un nudo en su estómago, ya que de verdad esperaba ver allí al menor, pero por la otra parte, se sentía nervioso de verlo. Puesto que no lo miraba desde aquella noche, en el restaurante de ramen, donde más tarde todo se puso tenso e incómodo. Soojoo lo miro desde la entrada y le indico que pasara, obligó a sus pies a avanzar —pídeme un americano helado —le murmuro y subió las escaleras a los sillones de arriba, donde la zona era más privada, ella asintió y lo miro irse.

Media hora después él estaba contando la historia de Seungri, desde el inicio y con todos los detalles, salvo los de la vida del menor, por supuesto —¿entonces su abuelo cree que son algo?

—Sí.

—Y te llamara un día de estos para que vayas a verlo.

—Sí.

—Y tú no tienes problema con fingir ser su novio... —el otro asintió mientras mordía un hielo de su bebida— vaya.

—¿Qué?

—Dime de nuevo como es él.

Jiyong dejo el vaso en la mesita y tomo un cojín del sofá, lo abrazo y dejo sus palabras fluir —es agradable Soo, es alguien inesperado. Tiene esta actitud que cambia rápidamente... cuando estábamos en la fiesta él lucía importante, como un hombre seguro y poderoso, te daría escalofríos verlo así. Pero luego, esa actitud se va, y en las madrugadas es inocente, te dan ganas de protegerlo, y de no dejar que nadie lo lastime. Es extraño, lo sé. Pero tiene una personalidad muy... —Soojoo sonrió al ver como Jiyong no conseguía encontrar las palabras para describirlo— no sé, creo que es necesario conocerlo.

—¿Y tú lo conoces?

—No, cada que vez que lo veo o hablo con él, descubro algo nuevo, y me hace sentir que en realidad lo conozco muy poco.

—Y quieres conocerlo más —concluyó.

—No sé.

—No era pregunta Ji —dijo sonriendo.

Jiyong sintió escalofríos —no me gusta esto Soo, no me gusta no tener el control.

—Tranquilo, solo te gusta el chico, no es la primera vez que esto te pasa.

No, no era la primera vez. Varias veces antes se había sentido así, como adolescente, dejando que sus emociones lo dominaran, se había entregado a otras personas... —no me gusta —dijo segundos después, reaccionando a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ella bufo —¿me vas a decir que no te gusta?

—No, solo me es atractivo, y nos llevamos bien supongo.

—Jiyong, por favor, ¿no te escuchaste?

Frunció el ceño y dio un trago de su vaso, antes de que se negara de nuevo su teléfono sonó, era Youngbae —estamos aquí —dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Están en casa —le dijo a Soojoo, ella se levantó y tomo su bolsa— vamos para allá.

Bajaron por las escaleras rápidamente, pero algo detuvo a Jiyong —espérame fuera, ve consiguiendo un taxi —le indico, ella lo miro extrañada, pero salió del café. Jiyong se aproximó hasta la barra, buscando de reojo al menor, tomo un par de galletas y se acercó a la cajera, aun buscando al pelinegro.

—¿Busca a alguien? —le preguntó la joven.

—No... no —le entregó su tarjeta y espero.

—Aquí tiene —le entregaron una bolsita y su ticket.

Agradeció y dio la vuelta con duda, se mordió un labio y regreso a la caja —Disculpa... ¿Sabes si Seungri trabajo hoy?

—Seungri renunció ayer.

...

Su abuelo dijo que ya estaba allí, Seungri paso sus manos por sus piernas y golpeo la derecha para que dejara de temblar, continuaba nervioso, y se puso peor cuando vio a su abuelo cruzar la puerta, junto con su asistente. Le sonrió y tomaron asiento en la mesa que había apartado el menor, donde no había nadie alrededor, puesto que no estaba tan lleno el lugar.

—Seunghyun.

—Abuelo —dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia, saludo de la misma forma al otro hombre y vio como ese también se acomodaba... quizá él tenía las pruebas. Pruebas de su empleo con la mafia.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, bien —dijo nervioso.

Un mesero llegó y les entregó los menús, ordenaron con calma y hablaron de cosas irrelevantes mientras comían, pero Seungri se sentía más y más presionado, no sentía que esa fuese una comida tan tranquila, no, él sabía que su abuelo quería decirle algo.

—Seung... te llame porque quiero proponerte algo —proponer... no sonaba a "Sé que estás trabajando con la mafia japonesa".

—Dime —musito con su mejor cara de hombre de negocios, sintiendo algo así como alivio por el otro asunto.

—Sé que no quieres regresar a la mansión, y supongo que tampoco aceptaras que te entregue un departamento. Pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer por ti, y por tu futuro —Seungri pudo adivinar a donde iría eso— trabaja para mi hijo, te pondré en un puesto en la empresa, para que comiences a relacionarte con tu carrera. Y para que pronto puedas dominar todo lo que está en mis manos.

—Abuelo, sabes que no puedo.

—Lo sé, por eso te ofrezco un empleo simple, algo con lo que puedas crecer tú mismo, sin necesidad de darte un puesto alto.

Seungri negó seriamente, ese tema ya lo habían tocado a inicios de año, y él se había negado rotundamente, porque no quería entrar por conexiones, ni mucho menos quitarle el puesto de heredero a sus tíos.

—Eres mi nieto mayor, y mis hijos están concentrados en otros puestos.

—Pero al final querrán la parte más grande, y no quiero estar para pelear por algo que no merezco abuelo.

—Lo mereces, lo quieras o no Seunghyun, mi puesto es tu herencia —el menor bajo la mirada— sé que estas en esta lucha por mantenerte a ti mismo, y no pienso meterme. Pero si planeo no dejarte en la calle, eres mi nieto, así que toma este empleo, es algo simple.

—Tengo otro trabajo ya, uno importante —dijo sin pensar— no necesito uno por conexiones.

—Seung... sé que no te han contratado todavía. Sé de tu beca y sé porque vives con Jiyong —Seungri dejo de mirarlo a los ojos— necesitas comenzar a crecer ya, en un lugar donde demuestres el poder de eso que llevas en la sangre, no desperdicies estas oportunidades solo por orgullo. Eres un Lee, y eres el heredero de todo lo que es mío, no puedes evitarlo más.

El hombre se levantó y su asistente llegó unos segundos después, Seungri ni siquiera lo vio irse, dejo una maleta junto a la mesa y su abuelo comenzó a retirarse del lugar, el menor ni siquiera se despidió. Seungri formo puños sobre sus piernas, estaba molesto, estaba furioso. Suspiro y se levantó, arrastró esa maleta consigo y salió del restaurante al poco tiempo.

Llegó hasta la casa con todo y la maleta arrastrando, había caminado, todo ese camino desde la plaza. Puso el pin de entrada y dejo sus zapatos en el mueble, jalo la maleta y la llevó consigo hasta el segundo piso, escucho voces en la cocina, pero no se acercó. Una vez en su habitación abrió la maleta, mirando los trajes y ropa que adornaba el interior, los sacó y los dejó sobre el escritorio. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, porque el día aun no terminaba. Tenía que saludar a Bae, procurando no preocuparlo más, tenía una reunión más tarde, y en la noche le esperaba una fiesta larga, la cual no había forma de evitar. En la que tendría que ver a Jiyong, sí o sí.

Bajo las escaleras y encontró un par de maletas en el salón, camino hasta el descanso, donde pudo ver a Soonho y a Youngbae organizando varias cosas —Ri, que bueno que llegaste antes —le dijo el mayor.

Soonho sonrió y lo saludo —por favor, no bebamos mucho hoy Ri —ambos se rieron por los recuerdos tan frescos.

—¿Ya llegó tu amigo, Tae?

Youngbae estuvo a punto de responder cuando una voz se escuchó detrás —¿Quién quito mis cosas de allí? Jiyong ni siquiera me dejo llevármelas —los tres se giraron a ver de dónde venía la voz. Seungri miro al chico con interés, llevaba unos jeans claros con partes rotas que dejaban ver unas piernas muy bien trabajadas, una camiseta negra de manga larga que también resaltaba sus brazos, y lucía una cabellera azulada, que con la luz tomaba un tono brillante.

El chico se detuvo cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de pisar el descanso, miro hacia atrás, donde el ruido de la puerta llamaba la atención, un par de voces por el pasillo y luego una brillante cabellera roja apareció en la entrada. Como si fuese escena en cámara lenta, Seungri pudo ver como la mirada de Jiyong se ilumino, como su sonrisa nació naturalmente y como corrió gritando hacia el chico de buen cuerpo —¡Daesungieee! —segundos después el mencionado abrió los brazos y Jiyong saltó como un niño sobre él. El de cabello azul lo sostuvo con facilidad, Jiyong envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y cerró los ojos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. La chica detrás de ambos sonreía ampliamente, Youngbae y Soonho lo hacían también, seguramente el tal 'Daesungieee' lo hacía todavía más. Sin embargo, Seungri sintió un enorme peso en su estómago, algo así como un malestar por ver como Jiyong recibía a esa persona... la palabra que describía el sentimiento paso brevemente por su mente, celos.


	11. Capítulo 11

Conforme daba cada paso, más emocionado se sentía, por más de una razón, era una peligrosa mezcla de emociones, que para su suerte parecieron organizarse apenas vio a esa persona. Esa persona a quien no miraba en años, quien le había dado su compañía en sus peores momentos, quien con solo palabras lo hacía sentir mejor, y quien con una mirada conseguía hacerlo sentir valioso. Cruzaron el lumbral de la entrada y Jiyong pudo ver la espalda de su persona —¡Daesungieee! —gritó mientras corría hasta sus brazos. Siendo recibido con una sonrisa enorme y con la fuerza para levantarlo por completo, el recientemente pelirrojo de nuevo, enrosco sus piernas en el otro chico y lo abrazo con toda su fuerza. Se aferró a ese momento, lo más que pudo, porque habían pasado años, que se sintieron como décadas, por su mente paso la última vez que se miraron, ambos eran diferentes y más inocentes, casi se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos... reconsiderando aquello, ya había lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

—¡Yongieee! —le respondió el otro mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos.

Un par de minutos después, las piernas de Daesung comenzaban a doler, los demás ya se habían reunido fuera en el descanso, ignorando a ambos —¿Ji?

—Hmm —respondió el pelirrojo muy cómodo.

—Ya me cansé —Jiyong movió la cabeza negando, hasta que Daesung comenzó a picarle las costillas con una mano, provocándole reírse— oppaaa —lo murmuro como si fuese un berrinche.

Jiyong se soltó y comenzó a reírse —Daesungie —le dijo el mayor cuando lo tuvo de frente, apretó sus mejillas y lo abrazó más tranquilamente, dejando su cabeza descansar en su cuello.

—Mi Yongie —le dijo el otro cariñosamente.

—¡Eh tórtolos! —les gritó el moreno desde fuera— necesitamos ayuda —el pelirrojo se aferró al brazo de Daesung y salió junto con él al descanso. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando vio a Seungri allí con los demás, de forma sutil se soltó de Daesung y mantuvo una corta distancia. No tenía ni idea de porque lo había hecho, incluso Daesung sintió extraño el momento, pero nadie dijo nada en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jiyong de forma casual.

—¿Dónde pondremos la barra? —preguntó Soonho— vienen en unos veinte minutos, y no estamos seguros de si aquí fuera o movemos la sala de dentro.

—Aquí fuera sería lo mejor, es el espacio más grande, podemos quitar esta mesa ¿no? —dijo Jiyong señalando la mesa, los demás asintieron— que aquí sea entonces, ¿invitaste a todos, Bae?

El moreno asintió —yo invite a alguien —dijo el festejado.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién? —se sorprendió el mayor de todos.

—Conocí a alguien en Nueva York.

_"La tarde se había hecho pesada, era su último día en Nueva York, al siguiente día tomaría su vuelo de regreso a Seúl, a su querida Corea. Si bien le había encantado aprender tanto en esa escuela, ya habían terminado sus estudios, y no tenía planes de trabajar en la ciudad, así que era tiempo de volver. Sus amigos le habían hecho una lista con unos museos que debía visitar antes de irse, así que ese último par de días, se enfocó en ello, antes de quedarse en su departamento vació solo esperando a que diera la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Esa tarde solo le faltaba uno, el famoso MoMA. Sin embargo, la fila era algo serio, llevaba quizá media hora esperando hasta que fue su turno, preguntó sobre el recorrido más corto, le indicaron el camino y siguió cada paso. No quería gastar mucho tiempo, porque quería terminar su día en Times Square, disfrutando por última vez de esa vista llena de luces. Camino mirando varias obras de arte, cosas que llamaban su atención, cosas que no, y algunas que de plano no las miraba ni un momento. El arte no era su gran afición, disfrutaba de cosas como la música, vaya, su profesión, pero algo más allá, como pinturas o esculturas, simplemente no funcionaba. En cuanto a la fotografía, Youngbae le enseñó que era una profesión hermosa, y eso Daesung lo comprendió mirando su trabajo, siempre había dicho que no conocía mejor fotógrafo que el moreno, esa cualidad de captar el alma de las personas era única en él._

_Dio un par de pasos más y miro su reloj, impaciente, no sabía cuánto faltaba así que continuo a un ritmo más rápido. Llegó a un grupo donde había más personas deteniéndose a ver las obras, pidió permiso y paso rápidamente, el camino se volvió un poco estrechó entre personas, y chocó con alguien, un hombre más alto que él, se disculpó educadamente y sin mirarlo, para continuar su camino. Algo que no esperaba era que un par de salas más adelante, algo lo detuviera inevitablemente, "The Starry Night de Vincent van Gogh", sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en la pintura, una de sus pocas favoritas, no sabía siquiera que estaba alojada allí. Sintió personas detenerse, moverse para que otros miraran, y así durante un rato, pero él no se movía, no podía. Recordaba a la perfección lo que sus padres decían de esa pintura, de la cual tenían una réplica en su habitación, desde que fue bebé hasta que dejo su hogar, era una pintura mágica. Daesung la sabía de memoria en su mente, sin embargo, sintió un golpe de realidad al ver la original, sintió que era la primera vez que la miraba._

_Sintió un ligero roce en su hombro, un tanto desubicado se giró a ver quién estaba a su lado, era un hombre alto y de traje, por sus rasgos Daesung pudo deducir que era asiático —lo siento —murmuro el hombre, en un inglés con acento. Él solo asintió y regreso a mirar la pintura, sintió una vez más como la gente avanzaba y él se quedaba allí, esta vez no solo, ya que el otro hombre permaneció a su lado. Fueron un solo un par de minutos hasta que lo vio caminar de regreso al recorrido de la sala, Daesung simplemente continúo mirando la pintura, sin darse cuenta de la hora. Diez minutos después se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde y todavía quería ir a Times Square, suspiro frente a la pintura y salió rápidamente del museo. Miro su mapa y se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a pie, así que lo hizo, se tomó su tiempo respirando el pesado aire de Nueva York, siendo su último día, la verdad se sentía sentimental._

_Acababa de ver la pintura favorita de sus padres y la suya, sin saberlo y sin planearlo, ya que fácilmente pudo no entrar al museo, o ni siquiera verla por la prisa que llevaba, sin embargo, había disminuido la velocidad de sus pasos gracias al choque que tuvo antes, que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba siendo muy impaciente. Subió las escaleras que se iluminaban y se quedó mirando todo desde allí, tomo uno de los lugares solitarios y agradeció que no hubiera tanta gente como otras veces en que no se podía ni caminar. Estiro su cuello para atrás y a los lados, sintiendo el cansancio de llevar todo el día museo tras museo, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, un hombre alto que buscaba la misma vista desde lo más alto, naturalmente Daesung se giró a mirarlo de frente. Era el mismo hombre del museo._

_—No... no le estoy siguiendo —aclaro en ese ingles único._

_Daesung ni siquiera lo había pensado así, simplemente sintió que el mundo era pequeño —no lo había pensado —dijo con su ingles más acoplado. El teléfono del hombre lo interrumpió antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Daesung regreso su mirada al frente, aun pudiendo ver como el hombre se sentaba a su lado._

_—Diles que no, por milésima vez Yoosung, no la venderé —musito en un fluido coreano, que puso le dio escalofríos, su voz en ingles sonaba suave, pero en coreano era grave y bastante masculina— nos veremos pasado mañana._

_Daesung miro de reojo como guardaba su teléfono de nuevo —¿es coreano? —le dijo en el mismo idioma._

_—Así es, ¿usted?_

_—Kang Daesung —dijo mirándolo e inclinando su cabeza como saludo cordial._

_—Choi Seunghyun."_

—¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Tu? ¿Kang Daesung? —exageró el pelirrojo.

Su amigo solo se río —que sí, conocí a alguien —Jiyong sonrió un tanto sorprendido, y sin duda sintiendo un toque de celos dentro de sí, pero no lo demostró— así que agradecería si alguien me da la dirección, para decirle donde será la fiesta.

Youngbae se río y extendió la mano para tomar su teléfono, el chico de cabello medio azul se lo extendió —listo, por cierto, aquí el único que no te conoce es Ri. Daesung, él es Seungri, un amigo que se está quedando con nosotros. Seungri, él es Daesung, un viejo amigo.

—Un placer Seungri —dijo Daesung amigablemente.

—Igualmente —respondió el pelinegro.

Soojoo dijo que la comida había llegado, así que todos se dispersaron hacia la sala, era comida china, según ella no quería que todos se emborracharan con el estómago vació. Comenzaron a comer cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo, eran los de la barra, Youngbae se levantó y fue a abrirles, los acompaño hasta el descanso y Jiyong se levantó para ir a ver si necesitaban algo.

—¿Quedara bien allí? —le pregunto el mayor a su mejor amigo.

Youngbae se cruzó de brazos y asintió, pero se mantuvo mirándolo, poniendo nervioso a Jiyong —eres malo ocultando los celos.

—¿Qué?

—Es la primera vez que nos dice que conoció a alguien Ji, por favor no comiences a celarlo o no hagas quedar mal al chico que traiga, no te lo perdonare —el pelirrojo intento reclamar, pero no pudo decir nada, Youngbae tenía razón, no podía arruinarle eso al menor. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, y desde su ruptura de hace años, simplemente no se había recuperado, por lo que aceptó esa beca en Nueva York, en busca de cambiar su vida y olvidarse. Jiyong ya había estropeado muchas de sus citas, por celos más que justificados según él, ya que ponía toda clase de pruebas para que ningún idiota buscara lastimarlo de nuevo— es tiempo de que lo dejemos vivir, si lo lastiman de nuevo, no podemos hacer algo, no podemos evitarle cada decepción amorosa Ji.

—Yo pude hacerlo...

—No, no pudiste. Porque eso nunca estuvo en tus manos.

—Bae.

—Jiyong, no. Han pasado años, deja de pensar en eso, deja de sobreprotegerlo y por favor no lo celes tanto esta noche. No te quiero ver tomándolo de la mano, abrazándolo y todo eso, porque traerá a alguien, alguien que le gusta, tanto tu como yo lo pudimos ver en su mirada. Tómalo como una práctica, y mejor relájate esta noche, porque él está de vuelta, y no vas a estar tras el por siempre.

—¿Todo bien? —les pregunto el tema de su conversación.

—Sí, ya vamos Dae —respondió el pelirrojo, quien se mordió un labio y aceptó lo dicho por su mejor amigo. Regresaron a la sala y de alguna forma él estaba sentado en el lugar de Seungri, quien se había ido un momento. Jiyong tomo su caja de fideos y comió un poco más, sintió que el sillón vibro y giro su mirada en busca de un teléfono, creyó que era el suyo por un segundo, pero al ver el plateado elegante, supo que no era suyo.

_"V.I, tenemos una reunión en una hora."_

¿El mensaje estaba en japonés? Jiyong reconoció la escritura con dificultad, sabía más hablarlo que leerlo, sin embargo, entendió la palabra reunión y las letras de "V.I", la pantalla se apagó y él desvió la mirada. Tomo un bocado del plato del centro y pretendió ver sus fideos, perdiéndose en los miles de significados tras ese mensaje.

Seungri bajó las escaleras, luciendo ropa muy diferente a la que estaba usando, ahora traía un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa negra y un saco color vino que brillaba levemente. El mayor se obligó a quitar la mirada y regreso a comer un bocado más grande, haciendo que sus mejillas se llenaran, Daesung se giró y toco una de sus mejillas con una sonrisa, Jiyong solo giro los ojos y mastico avergonzado.

—Deje por aquí... —se acercó Seungri, haciendo que Jiyong oliera su colonia, quien casi se atraganta con la comida.

El pelinegro tomo su teléfono y retrocedió deprisa, teniendo una expresión igual de extraña que la del mayor, fue la cercanía, movió los ojos nerviosamente y fingió que no pasaba nada —¿te vas, Ri? —preguntó Soonho, alejando la atención de ese momento extraño.

—Sí, tengo trabajo, pero espero regresar pronto.

—Más te vale, necesito más material de nosotros borrachos —bromeo, provocando que Seungri se sonrojara y esbozara una sonrisa hermosa. Jiyong se atraganto un poco con el agua que bebía, pero no tan ruidosamente como para llamar la atención, solo sintió la mano de Soojoo golpeando su espalda.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Jiyong sintió que su respiración se había estabilizado por fin, la mano de Soojoo permaneció en su espalda mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle algo —capitán obvio.

...

Pasaban de las siete de la noche, sus reuniones habían terminado, estaba asustado por lo que había escuchado y traducido. Hideo iba a mandar a matar un grupo de personas de otro mafioso, si es que sus órdenes eran desobedecidas, el hombre que le dio el mensaje por parte del otro líder lucía asustado, sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada y asintió ante la amenaza que salió de los labios de Seungri. ¿Cuándo en su vida él se imaginó diciendo eso? Su voz había temblado sin duda, acababa de amenazar lo quisiera o no, a alguien inocente, alguien que solo era un mensajero. Y por la expresión del hombre, Seungri sentía que él iba incluido en dicha amenaza.

Bebió de golpe el trago que pidió en la barra de aquel bar, el que cubría las oficinas de Hideo, el bartender lo miraba de reojo, seguramente pensaba que el pelinegro se emborracharía allí, sin embargo, su tolerancia era más que buena. Esos tragos de whisky que llevaba no eran nada para él, tristemente. Miro la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería ir a descansar... si tan solo pudiera, porque una fiesta lo esperaba, una fiesta con el bendito amigo de Jiyong. Cerró los ojos y pidió otro trago, de nuevo el bartender lo dudo, pero noto que Seungri no demostraba síntomas malos, así que sin dudar sirvió un vaso más. El pelinegro dio un trago largo de inmediato, frunciendo un poco el ceño, ya que, de hecho, no estaba muy acostumbrado al whisky, pero en momentos así, su abuelo le había enseñado que  _"no hay mal que un buen whisky no ayude a quemar"._

Un momento después termino con el vaso y cuando quiso pagar la cuenta, el bartender dijo que eso ya estaba cubierto, Seungri no protestó, por el mensaje que recibió en ese momento, era de Masashi:  _"Déjalo a mi cuenta chico"._ Masashi había visto mejor que Hideo la reacción que tuvo al escuchar esas palabras del hombre, y al repetir la advertencia de su jefe, así que, de cierta forma, debió de comprenderlo.

Durante el camino a casa se dio cuenta de que apestaba un poco a tabaco, por el bar, detestaba ese olor, les recordaba a sus padres. Abrió la ventana del taxi, y el chófer pareció agradecerlo, miro hacia los carros pasar a su lado, sin pensar en algo, simplemente dejando que el aire lo golpeara. Porque su mente se sentía vacía, un hueco en su corazón pesaba, y su estómago se sentía revuelto con los recuerdos, solo quería dormir.

No pudo evitar un bostezo mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi, estiro sus brazos y notó que la música salía de la casa, se armó de valor y puso el pin en la puerta. Apenas entro pudo sentir el intenso olor a alcohol y a tabaco, maldijo en voz baja y camino hacia el salón, miro a muchas personas bailando, otras más en las orillas, medio conversando, el lugar estaba lleno. Miro a su alrededor, no conocía a nadie, camino hasta el descanso, esperando ver a los demás, ya que no sería de buena educación subir y encerrarse en su habitación.

—¡Ri! —le gritó Youngbae, quien lo tomo del hombro y lo llevó a una orilla, donde estaba Soonho y otros más— todos, él es Seungri, un viejo amigo.

Seungri saludó inclinando la cabeza, había mucha gente en la fiesta, Youngbae lo llevó hasta la barra para que le dieran un trago —no imagine que sería tan grande —le dijo al moreno.

—Jiyong no se controla cuando se trata de ese chico —ese sentimiento volvió— no te lo dije, pero es muy cercano a nosotros, considéranos los tres mosqueteros.

—Pude notarlo —dijo mientras recibía su shot de tequila.

—¡Salud! —dijo Bae mientras tomaba otro, el moreno lucía contento, así que Seungri no se negó y lo tomo de golpe— vodka, ¿verdad? —Seungri asintió mirando hacia la multitud.

Le entregaron su vaso y brindo con Youngbae —¿y el festejado? —dijo casualmente.

—Si no me equivoco, fue a hacer una llamada, su invitado aun no llega.

El menor asintió.

—¡Champagne rosado! —le gritó una mujer al bartender, esa era la compañía de Jiyong en la tarde, a quien nadie le había presentado aún— Bae, ¿a qué hora llega Hyorin?

—Me dijo que pasando las nueve, de hecho, esta con unas amigas, no sé si vendrán acá, por cierto, ustedes no se conocen.

—Soojoo —se presentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Seungri —respondió de la misma forma.

—Victoria, me gusta —el menor sonrió— ¿bailas Seungri?

Seungri asintió, dejo su copa y estiro su mano para que ella se sostuviera, Youngbae levanto las cejas sorprendido y los siguió con la mirada. Ambos fueron hasta el salón, donde ningún sofá figuraba, la música era muy de verano, un ritmo alegre y con toques de electrónica, ella sonreía mientras lo miraba bailar, no era el fuerte de Seungri, pero si se trataba de un lugar pequeño donde es fácil hacer movimientos simples, allí no tenía problemas. Ella se desenvolvía con facilidad, haciendo el baile entre ambos más fluido, la música encontró un punto más animado y ahora ambos se encontraban saltando levemente, al ritmo de la melodía.

Pasaron un par de canciones más cuando ella le pidió regresar a la barra, Youngbae ahora estaba acompañado de otras personas, Seungri sintió el peso en su estómago cuando vio la cabellera roja darle la espalda, se mordió levemente el labio y camino con seguridad —permiso —dijo Soojoo mientras se hacía un espacio entre el grupo, para llegar hasta sus bebidas.

—¡Que no estoy borracho! —chilló Jiyong, sin darse cuenta de que Seungri se estaba quedando de pie a un lado de Youngbae, a quien el mayor le gritaba. El pelinegro pudo jurar que vio un sonrojo en él, sin embargo, había luces, y la oscuridad podía estarle dando otras ideas, tomo la bebida que le extendía Soojoo y miro hacia otro lado.

—¡Si no estuvieras borracho no me estarías gritando! —le reprochó su mejor amigo, haciendo reír a los demás.

—¿Quién esta borracho? —dijo otra voz, Seungri casi gira los ojos al ver al chico de cabello azulado. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dar un trago a su copa, un trago largo que le quemo un poco la garganta.

—¿Ya llegó tu compañía? —preguntó Taeyang emocionado.

—No, me dijo que no puede llegar.

—Supongo que lo conoceremos después.

—Mejor así —dijo el pelirrojo, luego giro la mirada— porque con tanto ruido no podríamos hablar bien con él.

—Exacto —añadió el moreno—bueno, ¿Qué tal una ronda de tequila?

Pasaron cuatro rondas más cuando Seungri sintió el primer mareo, más allá del tequila, sentía que ese vodka era del más fuerte, ya que la mezcla lo estaba acabando rápido. En algún punto se dispersaron de nuevo, cada quien se había ido con alguien, tanto a la pista como a saludar a gente. Seungri termino con el resto de su bebida de vodka y se negó a recibir una más, se recargó un segundo más en la barra y sintió claramente que cuando decidiera caminar, eso sería difícil. Pero tenía que moverse, tenía que ir a bailar o algo, para evitar emborracharse más —¿Seungri? —escuchó que le llamaban de cerca— ¡Seungri! ¡Soy Yuri!

—¡Yuri! —gritó Seungri mientras se acercaba a saludarla—¿Cómo?

—Youngbae ha sido mi fotógrafo, me invito porque tuvimos una sesión hace unos días.

—Que sorpresa.

—Totalmente, ¿quieres bailar? —dijo ella sonriente, Seungri agradeció que no quisiera quedarse allí conversando en medio de tanto ruido y olor a tabaco.

Otra canción veraniega sonó, Seungri pudo reconocer que era de Winner, el grupo que Jiyong producía, por lo que en algún amanecer le había contado el mayor. El coro se repetía animadamente, Seungri sintió como su compañía se pegaba más a él, puso una mano en su cintura sin dudarlo y continúo moviéndose a cierta distancia, era solo un baile, sin más. Las voces sonaban de gente cantando un el coro de  _"Love me, love me",_ Seungri sintió como Yuri se colgó de su cuello, lo hizo girar y el pelinegro se ubicó de nuevo, enfocándose en su nueva vista de fondo, Jiyong bailando con un chico.

Mierda.

Maldijo en su mente, ese malestar apareció de nuevo en su estómago, sin poder evitarlo ya estaba devorándose a ambos con la mirada, odiando cada roce entre ellos. Inevitablemente el mayor sintió la mirada, encontró los ojos de Seungri rápidamente y no rompió esa mirada ni un segundo. Los dos se miraban peligrosamente en medio de la pista del baile, moviéndose por instinto frente a sus parejas, pero teniendo la mente fija en el otro, a pesar de la música, los dos se sentían en silencio.

Seungri se mordió el labio ligeramente, no pudo evitarlo, ya que Jiyong estaba provocándolo de la misma forma. La adrenalina lo golpeo, le daba igual si estaba con Yuri, él estaba regresándole la provocación al pelirrojo, quien movió sus caderas lentamente frente al otro tipo.

—¡Aquí estoy! —le gritó Yuri mientras tomaba de sus mejillas y lo obligaba a mirarla. Rompiendo esa conexión con el otro. Seungri pudo creer que su sobriedad regresaría luego de eso, sin embargo, parecía que esa aceleración en su corazón solo crecía. Bailó solo un momento más con ella, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, pero nada funciono, su cerebro no quería ser el líder de la noche.

Sus emociones lo estaban venciendo.

—¡Tengo que hacer una llamada, te veo en la barra! —le gritó mientras se alejaba de ella, al dar un paso hacia el centro de la pista cruzo una breve mirada con el pelirrojo, quien lo capto de inmediato, milésimas de segundos se habían vuelto minutos para ambos, todos en la pista desaparecieron y la música los envolvió.

El pelinegro cortó la mirada y camino por el pasillo al fondo del salón, donde el dj improvisado tapaba la entrada, paso rápidamente y se metió a la habitación de Youngbae, la única que estaba en la planta baja. Cerró la puerta y camino unos tres pasos, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, como si se hubiese estado asfixiando en la pista, sacudió un poco su saco y se sintió realmente agitado. Le dio la espalda a la puerta mirando la cama frente a él, cuando se sintió más tranquilo, todo se fue hacia abajo.

La puerta hizo un ruido que lo hizo girar, sus ojos se enfocaron en el pelirrojo que ahora cerraba la puerta con él dentro. Se midieron por un segundo nada más, Seungri juró que podía ver el hermoso color de sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad. Dio un paso hacia él, mientras el dio los dos restantes. Sus labios colisionaron con desespero, ambos cerraron los ojos y el menor abrió la boca dándole la bienvenida, Jiyong lidero el beso con pasión. Seungri paso sus manos por su cintura y su espalda, siendo embriagado por la intensa mezcla de olores, entre tabaco, alcohol y su colonia, lo estaba descontrolando. Poco a poco fue siendo empujado hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la orilla de la cama. Seungri cayó sobre esta, con el pelirrojo encima, quien no dejo de comerle los labios ni un momento, con una prisa desconocida. Ambos juguetearon con sus lenguas, como si fueran a morir si no lo hacían. Un revoloteó se sentía en el estómago de Seungri, algo que prontamente se convirtió en calidez un poco debajo de esa zona, sintió como Jiyong se acomodó sobre él, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran levemente, el mayor soltó un gemido en los labios de Seungri, quien lo saboreo con toda la intención. Sus labios se probaron una y otra vez, dejando que las pausas para respirar fueran lo más cortas posibles, Seungri se sentía en el mismo paraíso, incluso sentía que el paraíso seguro se quedaba corto, paso una mano por el cuello de Jiyong y guío con cuidado el movimiento de su cabeza. Su aroma lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien más, tenía una maraña de emociones que simplemente no tenía el tiempo de deshacer, tan solo estaba sintiendo, gracias al alcohol se había desinhibido tanto. El pelinegro le dio la vuelta en la misma cama, rodando para quedar sobre él, lo miro menos de un segundo y noto la desesperación del mayor, así que regreso a besarlo, siendo él quien ahora lideraba. Lo beso con deseo y con lujuria, sabiendo perfectamente que hacer y a donde ir, mordió levemente su labio inferior, para después bajar por su barbilla con besos húmedos, llegó hasta su cuello y Jiyong gimió más sonoramente al sentir como Seungri mordía levemente su piel, justo donde el tatuaje de su fecha de nacimiento yacía, sin embargo, gracias a esto el pelinegro detuvo sus acciones... cayendo en la realidad del momento.

Este se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación.


	12. Capítulo 12

Era casi la una de la madrugada, Seungri espero impaciente a que la puerta se abriera, movió uno de sus pies con desesperación y toco de nuevo aquel timbre. Sus probabilidades eran bajas, Jonghoon era un chico fiestero, así que era fácil que no se encontrara en casa. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no tuvo otra idea cuando salió corriendo de la fiesta, y si tenía que pasar la noche en el piso fuera de su casa, pues así sería. Se recargo en la pared contraria a la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado, saco su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a su amigo, pidiéndole la contraseña de su departamento, diciéndole que necesitaba pasar la noche allí. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su cabeza chocara con la pared, todavía se sentía mareado, había bebido demasiado ese día, y peor, ya que fue una mezcla de demasiados tipos de alcohol. A pesar del mareo, lo sucedido no se iba de su mente, recordaba a la perfección lo que había pasado, no tenía ni quince minutos que había estado sobre Jiyong en la cama de Youngbae.

—¿Seungri? —dijo Jonghoon cuando la puerta se abrió por fin.

El pelinegro se levantó y su amigo lo dejo pasar de inmediato, por como Seungri lo veía, el chico debió de estar durmiendo, de milagro —bebí mucho esta noche, préstame tu sofá.

—¿Estás bien? —No. Seungri quería desesperadamente decirle que no, que ese día había amenazado a alguien con la muerte, que había besado a alguien a quien no debió besar, que su vida no iba bien... quería llorar prácticamente.

—Sí, solo necesito dormir.

—Toma la habitación vacía, estarás más cómodo —el pelinegro asintió— entra, iré por un edredón, comienza a hacer frío.

Seungri quiso negar, pero ya era tarde, su mejor amigo ya había ido hasta su habitación principal. El menor se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el otro cuarto, el pequeño lugar que usaba cuando se quedaba a dormir por cualquier fiesta, era normal quedarse allí. Jonghoon entró y lanzó el edredón a la cama, salió y un momento después entro junto con una botella de agua y una caja con medicamento. El pelinegro se sintió repentinamente avergonzado, sintió la mirada de preocupación de su compañía, sabía que debía tener muchas preguntas y todas merecían una respuesta.

Sin embargo, esa no era la noche.

—Gracias —el mayor asintió levemente y salió, dejándolo dormir.

Extendió el edredón negro en la cama individual, se sentó en la orilla y bebió agua, miro el medicamento, era lo que siempre tomaban para las resacas al siguiente día. Abrió la caja y tomo dos píldoras, sin importarle mucho si aquello era una dosis muy fuerte, se quitó su saco color vino y lo dejó en el pequeño escritorio, removió su pantalón también, ya que probablemente iría con esa ropa a su primera clase en la universidad, sin importarle nada. Deshizo los botones de su camisa y se quedó en boxers nada más, sintió un frío terrible de repente.

—Toma —la puerta se abrió repentinamente, Seungri apenas y tuvo el reflejo para atrapar la ropa que le lanzó Jonghoon. Y así como se asomó, se fue.

Inevitablemente se le formo una media sonrisa en el rostro. Jonghoon no se consideraba mayor que Seungri, ya que solo se llevaban unos meses, sin embargo, siempre actuaba como un hermano mayor. En cada fiesta, en la escuela, en sus viajes, siempre era cuidado por el castaño, y de cierta forma, Seungri se sentía protegido cada vez. Quizá por ello era que cuando exploto todo con sus padres no lo busco, porque sería refugiarse en alguien mayor a él, sería depender de alguien todavía. Jonghoon era una persona única, aunque no lo pareciera cuando estaba con otras personas, pero cuando alguien le importaba, allí se volvía diferente. Seungri casi sentía que no lo merecía como mejor amigo.

Se colocó la camiseta negra y el short gris, ropa deportiva más que un pijama, se metió a la cama y se acurruco de inmediato. Tenía frio. Apagó la lámpara y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad, sintiendo el inicio del fin, sus músculos ya comenzaban a doler, anunciando lo que se vendría al siguiente día. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero se encontró con lo que menos esperaba, su mente estaba recordándole esa expresión que tenía Jiyong cuando lo beso... cuando pudo rozar esos labios tan suaves.

Joder.

Estaba pensando en sus labios, estaba pensando en su mirada tan fija y perdida a la vez, en el olor que la piel de Jiyong desprendía, algo casi letal había pensado Seungri. El sabor de su piel, casi podía sentirlo aun en sus propios labios, la suavidad de esa piel tan blanca, algo que nunca había experimentado, algo que quería volver a probar. Suspiro y se recostó mirando al techo. ¿Jiyong siempre había sido así de atractivo? No lo podía recordar. Solo lo podía sentir, ya que en lo bajo de su vientre nació ese calor conocido, maldijo mil veces y cerró los ojos, buscando tranquilizarse.

Fue inútil.

El sabor de sus labios aún se sentía en los suyos, Seungri se mordió levemente el labio inferior, dejo que una mano bajara por su abdomen, quería hacerlo, quería liberar esa tensión que sentía. Así fuese el solo. Pero no lo hizo, en cuanto recordó lo que fue apenas rozar la piel tatuada del pelirrojo, se volvió loco. Dio la vuelta a su cuerpo y presionó su entrepierna con la cama, buscando olvidarse, cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiro pausadamente, no lo haría, no lo haría. No se tocaría pensando en el maldito dragón. Estaba borracho todavía, además tenía meses sin acostarse con alguien... si, eso era lo que pasaba.

No estaba en la situación como para empezar a sentirse atraído por alguien y menos de alguien que le prestaba su hogar temporalmente. Se enfocó en ello. En como ya llevaba casi dos meses viviendo allí, cuando solo había pedido unas semanas, ahora estaba avergonzado. Ya tenía el dinero suficiente para un departamento a su gusto, incluso para uno mejor, ya que las pagas de Hideo eran grandes, gracias a los secretos que Seungri tenía que traducir y guardar. Podía irse pronto de esa casa, podría alejarse de él antes de que fuese tarde, antes de que ambos se rindieran de nuevo. Porque Seungri no quería acostarse con él, no en el estado en el que estaban, no en medio de una fiesta y sobretodo no en la cama de Youngbae. Así que haber evitado esa situación fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, antes de arruinar su amistad con el moreno, quien no hubiese estado muy contento al saber que se había acostado con él, por solo una noche... cuando a veces, solo a veces, parecía que Jiyong estaba involucrándose de más.

...

Era viernes por la tarde, exactamente eran las cuatro, Seungri aun usaba la ropa de la noche anterior, pero por fin había terminado sus trabajos en la universidad, ahora solo necesitaba matar tiempo buscando departamento, hasta que Masashi lo llamara por alguna reunión, luego siendo tarde podría regresar a casa de Jiyong.

¿Estaba siendo muy cobarde por evitarlo?

Tal vez.

Salió hasta la avenida y cuando estaba subiéndose a un taxi, sintió la vibración de su teléfono, respondió sin mirar la pantalla. Le dio una dirección medio cercana al chófer, del vecindario donde planeaba vivir, cerca de la universidad y menos lejos del bar de Hideo, ya que desde casa de Jiyong se estaba volviendo lejano.

—¿Joven Lee? —rodó los ojos al escuchar esa reconocible voz y apodo, debía ser el asistente de su abuelo.

—¿Sí?

—Su abuelo lo necesita en la mansión, está enterado de que sus clases terminaron, ¿puede darme alguna dirección para pasar a recogerlo?

—Estoy ocupado —dijo mirando hacia el camino.

—Oh, lo que pasa es que su abuelo esta con el señor Kwon, ambos estaban esperando su presencia.

—¿Qué? —musito incorporándose— ¿Kwon? ¿Kwon...?

—Kwon Jiyong, su pareja.

El pelinegro casi suelta una carcajada —voy para allá —y colgó.

¿Su abuelo había llamado a Jiyong? Era digno de drama de televisión, justo cuando ambos tuvieron una noche de malas acciones, un familiar los junta sin remedio, cuando Seungri tenía la idea de llegar muy tarde, de verlo con más personas alrededor, de despedirse rápidamente, y de irse de allí. Pero no, su destino parecía ser hablar de ese beso, hablar de lo sucedido. Suspiro y vio el semáforo iluminarse de rojo, pudo ver como tres hombres daban la vuelta en la misma calle, y como parecían caminar en la dirección del taxi donde estaba.

Segundos después estos hombres se subieron al mismo taxi, dos, los que parecían más fuertes y vestían de negro, se subieron a cada lado, empujando a Seungri al centro, uno más se subió junto al chófer.

—No se preocupe señor, somos amigos suyos —el pelinegro pudo ver de inmediato quien era uno de ellos. Zhang Yixing, el hijo de uno de los jefes mayores de las reuniones que traducía para Hideo, ese chico ya había estado un par de veces en las reuniones, ellos eran a quien indirectamente habían amenazado el día anterior. El chico pelinegro y de piel sumamente blanca dio una media sonrisa, y le entregó otra dirección al chófer, este asintió sin más. Quizá el hombre podía reconocer que no eran buenas personas, quizá su vestimenta tan negra y musculatura amenazante lo gritaba. Más que sentirse amenazado, Seungri estaba pensando en mil formas de deshacerse de ellos, o de llamar a Masashi y decirle lo sucedido, pero era inútil, los hombres lo empujaban y vigilaban.

El auto giro hacia la derecha, adentrándose en una calle larga y vacía —deténgase. Seungri, ¿puedes pagar? Creo que olvide mi cartera —hizo el ademan de buscarla, sarcásticamente. Luego de pagar el auto desapareció, por sincero temor, el cual Seungri no pensaba recriminar. Camino un poco y noto como los hombres se colocaron detrás suyo, por si pensaba en huir. Lo cual sería inútil también, el pelinegro tenía un buen desempeño en Jiu Jitsu, había ganado más de un concurso, sin embargo, eran tres y dos eran muy imponentes.

Así que espero.

—Me entere de una amenaza —dijo Yixing en un mandarín nato— sé que no tienes nada que ver, créeme, esto no es personal. Sin embargo, sabes mucho... de lo que yo quiero saber.

—Solo traduzco las reuniones.

El chico se acercó y lo miro fijamente —por favor... no me creas tan ingenuo —hizo una seña con la mirada y Seungri pudo entenderlo de inmediato, menos de un segundo después y ya lo habían golpeado para que quedara de rodillas. Sostuvieron su brazo derecho contra su espalda y le impidieron moverse, pero estaban subestimándolo, levanto la vista y enfrento a Yixing, lo miro a los ojos y jalo el brazo del hombre que lo sostenía, le habían dejado la oportunidad. Si bien no lo hizo para huir, lo había hecho para demostrar algo más, ya que estaban lastimando su orgullo. Tiro al hombre frente a Yixing y se levantó, lo miro con seriedad, para luego ser tomado de los brazos por el otro, movimiento que esperaba venir. No intento nada más, y Yixing entendía por el origen de su acción, por lo que le sonrió maliciosamente.

El hombre que Seungri había tirado se levantó molesto, Yixing asintió ligeramente y el pelinegro enseguida sintió la presión del puño del afectado, dio con fuerza en su mandíbula, Seungri cerró los ojos y aguanto el repentino dolor. También había lastimado su orgullo, claro. El golpe había sido brusco, sintió el dolor reuniéndose allí poco a poco, pero mantuvo la expresión de molestia. Yixing se acercó a él y paso su mano por su rostro, con delicadeza —esto no era necesario, pero me alegra saber de qué no eres cualquier cosa —los delgados dedos del hombre pasaron hasta sus labios, llegaron a su comisura y Seungri sintió ardor, y luego humedad. Habían abierto su labio, debía estar sangrando— nos veremos pronto Seungri.

El hombre de camisa blanca y traje negro se alejó elegantemente, el hombre que sostenía a Seungri lo lanzó contra el suelo, casi riéndose. Seungri se obligó a no mirarlo irse, se quedó allí tirado por un momento, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido amenazado. Iban a seguirlo, iban a vigilarlo, iban a buscar que hablara... como era de esperarse. Sin embargo, recibir aquello tan de golpe, lo había impactado.

Estaba en problemas, en problemas que no podía contarle a nadie.

...

Jiyong termino su taza de té con elegancia, se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta el límite de la terraza, de la mansión Lee. Había sido tan repentino, un momento estaba quejándose de sus nauseas con Soojoo y los demás, y al otro momento un auto había ido a recogerlo hasta su casa. De parte del señor Lee, quien lo invitaba cordialmente a almorzar y a ver sus obras de arte, Jiyong no quería negarse, a pesar de los dolores de la noche anterior. Se había duchado a la velocidad de la luz, se había puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa de mezclilla, algo medio formal y medio casual. Era el abuelo de Seungri, tampoco buscaría impresionarlo, no había razón.

Miro su elegante reloj negro y sacudió la cabeza, pasaban de las cinco y Seungri no llegaba, no era como que quisiera verlo. Pero le preocupaba saber dónde estaba, si estaba en su trabajo o aun en la universidad, y pensándolo más a detalle, quería saber cuál era su maldito trabajo. Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los rozo ligeramente, sintiendo escalofríos por su cuerpo, una vez más.

Porque no lo había olvidado. A pesar de los incontables shots que tomo después de salir de la habitación de Youngbae, no había olvidado, en su mente seguía cada momento marcado a la perfección. Lo que odiaba profundamente. Un beso, un beso que subió de tono... eso le había pasado mil veces, menos borracho que como estaba, y lo había olvidado. Jiyong era ese bastardo que se olvidaba de las cosas y les decía a los chicos y chicas que no había sido nada, que en el calor de la noche pasaban muchas cosas. Y que no necesitaban una etiqueta o una conversación.

Y un carajo.

Ahora Jiyong recordaba a la perfección los labios de Seungri y el camino que sus manos marcaron poco a poco... hasta que se detuvo. Por una razón que el pelirrojo moría por saber, quería saber que lo hizo retirarse, que lo asusto. Sinceramente Jiyong no sentía su orgullo lastimado, sentía que esa etapa de "¿Por qué no te gusto?" ya había pasado, ahora solo tenía curiosidad por Seungri. El mayor no estaba loco, él sentía que la mirada de Seungri también era diferente, que algo había cambiado con los días, con los amaneceres... con la fiesta aquella noche. Joder, Jiyong lo había llevado a comer fideos con él, cuando él jamás lo hacía, cuando solo Youngbae era la excepción. Había sido algo tan malditamente significativo... Jiyong estaba jodido, lo sabía.

—¿Jiyong?

Este se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó con el señor Lee, asintió y se acercó a la mesa —Seungri ya viene en camino, al parecer estaba lejos.

—Está bien.

—Me acaban de confirmar esto, mira —el hombre se acercó con una tablet y le mostró una fotografía de una pintura de la que habían hablado antes— ahora es mía.

—Increíble —dijo sinceramente asombrado. Esa pintura debió de haber costado un año de su salario, o quizá un poco menos, pero, de cualquier forma, era una fortuna.

—Cuando llegue te llamare, quiero tenerla aquí en Seúl.

—Me encantaría —la puerta de aquella terraza se abrió, era de un cristal grueso, el asistente del abuelo de Seungri apareció, seguido de quien les faltaba. Jiyong pudo ver con mejor claridad como el menor entro hasta reunirse con ellos, pudo apreciar que usaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, aquel saco color vino que a Jiyong le encantaba. Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante, ya que el menor tenía el labio medio hinchado, además de un corte muy claro en la orilla de la comisura derecha.

—¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tienes esto? —su abuelo se acercó primero, levantando con una mano la barbilla del pelinegro, quien negó y dio un paso atrás.

—Me trataron de asaltar anoche, pero estoy bien.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te lastimaron más? —Jiyong aprovechó que Seungri le daba toda su atención a su abuelo, así que examino con detalle las palabras que salían de su boca.

—Cuando me negué el chico me golpeó, pero era bastante débil, así que terminé hiriéndolo más.

—Dios mío Seung... no debiste arriesgarte, qué más da si te quitaban algo.

—Lo sé, pero todo está bien, de verdad —repitió buscando tranquilizar a su abuelo, pero Jiyong notaba algo en sus ojos, algo que no le gustaba ni un poco— ahora creo que ya tenemos que irnos, Jiyong tenía planes para esta noche ¿no? —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El pelirrojo sintió la presión.

—Sí... si —mintió.

—Supongo que ya ocupé mucho de tu tiempo Jiyong, ¿te parece si acordamos después esa cita? —asintió con una sonrisa— perfecto.

Se despidieron de su abuelo, quien se aferró a que un chófer los llevara de vuelta a casa, Seungri ya no insistió más y se subió al auto junto con Jiyong. El pelirrojo abrió solo un poco su ventanilla y miro de reojo a Seungri, quien movía la pierna nerviosamente, lo que rápidamente puso de nervios al mayor. Jiyong quería guardarse las palabras y preguntas hasta la casa, donde el chófer no los escuchara, y donde hubiese más calma, sin embargo, no podía mantenerse calmado a su lado —¿Qué te sucedió anoche? —preguntó directamente.

—¿Perdón? —Jiyong señaló su labio— anduve en la calle por la madrugada, puedes decir que yo me lo busque —musito sin mirarlo.

—La herida es más reciente Seungri.

—Fue por la madrugada.

—Supongamos que es verdad... ¿te sucedió luego de salir corriendo? —dijo tentando el ambiente, y con cierta cautela frente al chófer que los acompañaba y podía escuchar con perfección.

—No recuerdo mucho sobre anoche...

Jiyong giro a mirarlo fijamente, el menor apenas y se giró mirando al frente, ignorando a Jiyong... quien sentía sus mejillas enrojecer —¿no recuerdas?

Seungri se acercó al chófer —estacione en esa calle, por favor —el pelirrojo sintió una furia dentro de sí— ¿no te importa ir solo? Tengo que ir a un lugar.

—¿Perdón?

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —respondió mirándolo por fin.

El auto se detuvo.

Jiyong lo miro a los ojos fijamente, luchando por descifrar esa mirada, por descifrar el montón de mentiras que esta ocultaba. Sin embargo, los ojos de Seungri lo miraron por poco tiempo antes de desviarse, y antes de que ocasionaran algo más en él, ya que el mayor pudo percibir a la perfección como sus mejillas se llenaban de un ligero tono rosado. Lo había puesto nervioso. Lo había hecho sentir intimidado, y Jiyong lo sabía, porque sus ojos no bromeaban jamás, se lo habían dicho una y mil veces, el bendito dragón tenía una mirada matadora cuando lo buscaba. Y en ese momento, Jiyong lo había buscado más que nunca. Hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y vio al pelinegro desaparecer de su vista, el chófer no se negó al escuchar las ordenes de Seungri, quien le pedía dejarlo en su casa a salvo.

Siete horas después Jiyong estaba en el sofá de su salón, tumbado leyendo algún libro que encontró por allí, algo de Shakespeare si no se equivocaba, algo que leía para matar el tiempo. Youngbae había ido a quedarse en casa de Hyorin, así que estaba solo, esperando por el pelinegro. Ya que de tanto pensarlo a solas, llegó a una conclusión, una que no tenía forma de ser errónea. Su teléfono se ilumino, era Daesung que lo llamaba, así que contesto de inmediato —Daesungie.

_—Yongie, ¿ocupado?_

—No, estaba leyendo.

_—Que intelectual... oye, ¿puedes darme el día de mañana?_

—¿El día entero?

_—Pues si puedes, necesito que vayamos a buscar un departamento._

—¿Dejaras a tu hermana?

_—No puedo quedarme aquí, además te dije que estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, y quiero mi lugar propio._

Jiyong asintió al escucharlo —tengo que ver a Teddy temprano, ¿te veo en YG como a las 10?

_—Perfecto, te quiero._

—Te quiero — y colgó.

Daesung tenía solo un día de regreso y Jiyong ya sentía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si no se hubiese ido por años a vivir a Nueva York, luego de haber pasado por tantas dificultades. La verdad era que Jiyong amaba con su vida al menor, tanto como a Youngbae, a pesar de conocerlo de menor tiempo, y es que eran tan compatibles, que por eso les llamaban la pareja imposible. Jiyong y Daesung lo admitían sin problemas, eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro, que terminaban siendo demasiado el uno para el otro. Luego la vida les enseño muchas lecciones de golpe, haciéndolos valorarse como amigos. La mente de Jiyong se llenó de los malos recuerdos, sin embargo, las palabras de Youngbae se aparecieron mágicamente,  _"... eso nunca estuvo en tus manos"._

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo caer en la realidad de nuevo, se levantó del sofá y sacudió su cabello sin cuidado, en el lumbral se asomó Seungri, con la misma vestimenta y con un rostro perdido. Paso caminando a su lado y fue hasta la cocina, Jiyong se levantó y lo siguió con cautela. Lo miro sacar una caja de jugo congelada, enseguida camino hacia el descanso y mantuvo la cajita en sus labios, probablemente bajando la hinchazón.

Seungri se recargó en la mesa de madera, la cual ya estaba en su lugar, Jiyong camino junto a él y se recargó de la misma forma —¿no duermes? —le dijo el menor en voz baja.

—No —dijo cortante.

—Escucha... —comenzó girando el rostro para ver a Jiyong, quien ahora miraba al cielo— lamento lo de mi abuelo, hablare con él y le diré que dejamos de salir. Sé que disfrutas hablando de arte, pero él está pensando de más algo que nunca aclare, y no quiero involucrarte todavía más.

—Te dije que estaba bien.

—De cualquier forma, lo haré.

Jiyong correspondió sorpresivamente esa mirada fija en él, se giró y lo miro a cierta distancia —¿de verdad no recuerdas nada de anoche? —preguntó comiéndose el enojo y el orgullo. Solo hace unas horas había querido romper algo del enojo que le daba haber escuchado que Seungri había olvidado todo, que no recordaba su beso. El cual no se borraba por nada del mundo en Jiyong, si lo pensaba un poco más volvía a enfurecerse.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, preguntando por última vez.

Seungri cortó la mirada de inmediato, entonces Jiyong casi sonríe, porque su mirada se desvió con temor, y se enfocaba difícilmente en algo más —no, no recuerdo mucho.

—Supongo que bebimos mucho tequila anoche...

El pelinegro asintió mirando hacia el cielo, provocando que Jiyong cambiara de actitud prontamente, haciendo que el famoso "dragón" surgiera poco a poco, gracias a las heridas a su orgullo —debió ser eso... —musito medio riendo.

Un segundo después, Jiyong coloco sus manos a los lados de la mesa, acorralando a Seungri, quien lo miraba aturdido aun manteniendo el pequeño jugo en su mandíbula. El mayor acercó su rostro lentamente, jugando con la cercanía de ambos, sin tocarse siquiera, solo sintiendo la respiración del menor, la que se sentía afectada repentinamente. Seungri no reaccionaba, no decía nada, solo lo miraba y respiraba entrecortadamente... dándole la mejor respuesta al pelirrojo, quien se acercó un poco más, quedando a poco más de un centímetro de los labios de Seungri. Los ojos del menor se cerraron y Jiyong casi sonríe por la victoria que eso representaba, sin embargo, no se percató de su propio corazón.

El cual quería salirse de su pecho en ese mismo instante.

Jiyong quería molestarlo nada más, quería confirmar que esa atracción no venía de un solo lado, y que Seungri también estaba sintiendo algo más, y joder, que ese beso había sido real. Pero, las emociones siempre logran triunfar, y así como Seungri estaba cerrando los ojos... Jiyong no pudo solo mantenerse a un centímetro como planeaba. Entonces junto sus labios con los suyos, los que se sentían fríos por el jugo, el cual cayo al instante, el pelirrojo se acercó con cierta experticia, probándolo con calma, a diferencia de la noche anterior. Estaba tomando su tiempo, dejando que el toque de sus labios se sintiera presente, quiso pasar una mano por su cuello, pero se mantuvo quieto. Sintió su pecho querer colisionar, pero inclino el rostro y lo beso como era debido. Abrió sus labios y lo obligó a lo mismo, el menor no se negó, hizo lo mismo, haciendo que Jiyong perdiera el control un poco más, dejando que su lengua entrara en juego, rozando levemente la suya, provocando un ligero gemido de parte de Seungri... lo que no buscaba, pero que ya era suficiente. Sus lenguas se tocaron con más decisión, jugando entre ellas, sus labios se comían con suavidad, era un beso intenso y lento, sin prisas y sin toques entre ambos. Jiyong recuperó un poco de control y se separó un segundo, su mente decía que era más que suficiente, pero sus labios regresaron a Seungri, quien no dejo de cerrar los ojos, quien parecía querer más.

Era la madrugada, era el sabor a whisky que Jiyong percibió en los labios del menor, era la repentina furia del pelirrojo... era una mezcla peligrosa. El mayor sintió calor en su entrepierna, el beso estaba provocándole mil emociones, entonces su mente consiguió vencer a su corazón, recordando el objetivo de todo eso. Soltó su mano derecha de la mesa y fue hasta el rostro del menor, lo acarició con suavidad, apenas rozando esa piel blanca, cuando llegó a la orilla de sus labios, los cuales seguía besando, es que se separó.

No quitó su mano de su rostro, pero se alejó el suficiente tiempo como para que Seungri entendiera que aquello no era una pausa para respirar, lo miro abrir los ojos y enfrentarlo con esa mirada misteriosa. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la mirada que dominaba e intimidaba era la de Jiyong, quien paso un dedo por la comisura de sus labios, los miro y casi, solo casi, pierde de nuevo el control.

—No vuelvas a decir que olvidaste como se sienten mis labios.


	13. Capítulo 13

Seungri tenía quizá diecisiete años cuando se enfrentó a su primer beso. Nadie se lo creería, porque él mismo había dicho que eso había sucedido a sus catorce, aunque solía fingir que no lo recordaba, porque Seungri era ese chico popular... ese chico que simplemente no podía no haber tenido su primer beso de joven. Sin embargo, la verdad era esa, su primer beso sucedió un día jueves, cuando sus clases de leyes básicas terminaban, cuando su mentor le pregunto sobre otros temas en la escuela. No era la gran noticia saber que Seungri comenzaba a tener un ligero crush con el alumno consentido de sus padres, un hombre mayor que él, y malditamente apuesto. Si bien el pelinegro si tuvo su momento de confusión, donde lo paso realmente mal al saber lo que sus padres decían de las personas homosexuales, pero para él siempre fue algo normal. Nunca le pareció extraño amar a alguien. Su abuelo le había dicho muchas cosas luego de la muerte de su abuela, tantas cosas sobre el amor, tantas cosas que Seungri ahora solo recuerda unas pocas.

_"El primer beso entre dos personas que tienen una buena química, demostrara que tan real es todo entre ambos, allí no se puede pretender... porque los labios nunca mienten."_

El pelinegro había pensado en eso cuando fue besado por primera vez, cuando sintió su corazón acelerarse, su cuerpo volverse una maraña de emociones y cuando sintió las manos de Ji Changwook en sus mejillas, sosteniéndolo con decisión. Fue un beso lento, torpe por parte del menor, pero bien conducido por el mayor, quien claramente tenía la experiencia. Seungri estaba viviendo demasiado como para preocuparse por besar bien, sus labios se quedaron casi congelados al sentir los del alto, su cuerpo tampoco se movía, quería en cierto momento detenerlo, porque sus padres podrían entrar en cualquier momento. Pero no podía hacerlo. Era como si lo hubiesen dejado encantado con solo un beso, fue entonces que el pelinegro entendió el camino del amor, entendió que eran demasiadas emociones, y que no era fácil controlarlas.

El beso se convirtió en otro al siguiente día, de repente se volvieron sesiones completas, colocando el seguro a la puerta, las manos del mayor colándose por espalda de Seungri... escalando poco a poco. Y el pelinegro aprendía rápidamente, en ese momento no sabía bien lo que hacía, pero no era tan tonto, si algo captaba, era que Changwook moría al saber que estaba siendo todas las primeras veces de Seungri. Y este, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que le daría todas sus primeras veces, dejaría que lo fuera todo.

Porque ilusamente, Seungri creyó que aquello era amor.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de anoche? —era la pregunta que había sido hecha, por la que Seungri había divagado tanto en su mente. Miro a través de los ojos de Jiyong, muy en lo profundo pudo sentir ese sentimiento de ilusión, y Seungri se odió, porque recordaba sus estúpidas ilusiones de joven.

Cortó la mirada que mantenían y miro a otro lugar, aunque le fue difícil enfocarse, se estaba sintiendo melancólico de repente, recupero la compostura y soltó aquello que ya había pensado decir —no, no recuerdo mucho —mintió.

—Supongo que bebimos mucho tequila anoche...

El pelinegro miro al cielo distraídamente, esperando que el tema muriera allí, que Jiyong no profundizara, y que entendiera que eso no había sido nada —debió ser eso... —musito en voz más baja, esbozando una sonrisa que Seungri no se atrevía a mirar.

Cuando el menor pensaba en irse de allí, Jiyong ya estaba frente a él, lo mantuvo en ese lugar mientras pegaba las manos a la orilla de la mesa, acorralándolo. No era la primera vez que alguien lo mantenía así, que lo enfrentaba así... pero viniendo de él, era sorprendente. Seungri mantuvo el jugo en su mandíbula, esperando que eso bajara la inflamación del golpe que le dieron más temprano. Lo miro a los ojos instintivamente, y porque el mayor no le dejaba mayor opción, no dijo nada, y supuso que eso le daba más valor al pelirrojo, ya que este acerco su rostro un poco más, sin tocarlo en ninguna parte siquiera. Seungri sintió la respiración del otro, y prontamente se vio cautivado por el mismo olor de la noche anterior, eliminando el alcohol, pero el tabaco y la colonia... era demasiado. Jiyong se acercó unos centímetros más, estando a nada de besar al menor, quien sintió que estaba perdiendo la compostura, esta vez los recuerdos no lo atacaron, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono.

Cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Jiyong encima de los suyos, tocándolo con delicadeza y cierta duda, el menor no pudo mantener el jugo en su mano, entonces lo dejo caer. El pelirrojo aprovechó ese momento para acercar bien su rostro, acercándose con habilidad y provocando que Seungri abriera ligeramente sus labios sintiendo la suavidad de los suyos. Su corazón quería explotar, en su estómago las mariposas estaban más que alteradas, a las que había querido matar anteriormente, ahora revivían y nacían nuevas. Seungri sintió que el mayor guiaba el beso, lo dejo hacerlo, no lo toco, no sintió que él lo hiciera, eran solo sus labios tocándose, y a pesar de ello, Seungri sentía que explotaba. Jiyong inclino su rostro y abrió más la boca, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera un poco por la intensidad, pero al final abrió su boca también. El pelinegro quiso ahogar un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Jiyong, pero fue imposible vencerlo... su delicadeza era algo serio. Unió su lengua a la suya, rindiéndose todavía más ante el pelirrojo, su forma de besar era lenta, pero intensa, el tipo de beso que Seungri no recibía en años. Sus labios separaron el suave roce y respiraron un segundo, Seungri no abrió los ojos, pero sintió que el otro no lo hacía tampoco, porque sentía su aliento muy cerca, así que espero, no quiso acercarse... no podía.

El sabor de Jiyong era indescriptible, la noche anterior supo a tequila, tabaco y quizá algo de cereza, pero en ese momento, se sentía como algo nuevo, algo a lo que no se le podía dar un nombre, o quizá algo dulce, junto con una mezcla de menta. Seungri se reprimió de pensar más en ello, no era adecuado... no era necesario. Quería detenerlo, tenía que, porque no era correcto, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a alejarse, Seungri estaba yendo en la dirección opuesta. Cuando creía que la abrumadora experiencia de besarlo era todo, y que ya podía alejarse por su propio pie, se rindió por completo al sentir como su mano lo rozaba lentamente, acaricio tiernamente su rostro, podía sentir esos largos dedos por su mejilla, llegó a la orilla de sus labios y se alejó.

Un par de segundos después, Seungri entendió.

Era suficiente, abrió los ojos y se enfrentó con la mirada del mayor, había un brillo extraño en estos, casi como si estuviese disfrutando de la reacción del menor, Seungri no lo comprendía. Sintió que su dedo índice rozo la orilla de sus labios, cerca del corte, Jiyong no lo miro más a los ojos, estaba mirando sus labios —no vuelvas a decir que olvidaste como se sienten mis labios.

Y se fue, corto el roce en su rostro y entro a la casa de nuevo, dejando a Seungri con las piernas débiles. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y bajo el rostro, quiso maldecir, quiso golpear algo... pero nada sería suficiente. Nada borraría lo que acaba de suceder... joder, eso había sido... como su primer beso. Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los rozó mientras estos temblaban, toco la zona que Jiyong acababa de besar, sin creer bien todo. Se había sentido como esa primera vez, bufo una risa vacía y negó con la cabeza, de verdad le parecía imposible. Mordió su labio —mierda —reacciono cuando toco la herida por accidente.

Su abuelo dijo que los labios no mienten, eso lo comprendía, porque ese beso acababa de decir mucho para Seungri, y lo más complicado de todo, era saber que tanto le habían dicho sus labios a Jiyong. Que tanto pensó en las reacciones que tuvo el menor, que pensaba de eso, y vaya... ¿Cómo había sido tan fuerte a pesar de lo que sentía?

Seungri ya percibía el crush de Jiyong desde hacía varias mañanas, sabía que al mayor le gustaba, y que no solo era atracción sexual, eso lo podía sentir bien. Y a pesar de ello, Seungri había lastimado su orgullo, "no vuelvas a decir que olvidaste como se sienten mis labios", Jiyong pretendía, cuando sus labios habían gritado la verdad hace un momento. Y si supiera que Seungri había pensado más en ese beso que en sus problemas. Quizá si el pelinegro no hubiese mentido, si le hubiera dicho que lo recordaba, y que no quería algo más, quizá solo así hubiera sido más fácil dejarlo ir.

Sin embargo, ya lo había besado por segunda vez, y ahora sabía que sus labios no mentían para nada.

...

A la mañana siguiente Seungri se levantó temprano, era sábado y tenía muchos pendientes, todavía no salía el sol cuando él estaba en el descanso, escribiendo sus ensayos para toda la semana. Mantenía un ritmo clave, leía una semana antes y hacía sus ensayos para la siguiente semana, manteniendo un colchón por si tenía que faltar o simplemente no tenía el tiempo. Cuando termino el último caminó hasta la cocina y se preparó un cereal, tomo una bebida energética de la nevera y regreso a donde su papeleo le esperaba. Había dormido quizá unas cinco horas, lo necesario para aguantar el día, cerró sus documentos y reviso su estado de cuenta en el banco, notó que los números estaban más altos. Supuso que su paga debió haber llegado, también notó que con eso bien podía conseguir pagar un depósito para un departamento, un buen departamento.

Busco números de agencias y llamó a un par, agendando citas para la tarde, en otras más le dijeron que podría ir en cualquier momento, así que anoto los lugares —Seungri, buenos días —dijo Youngbae asomándose por la puerta de cristal.

—Tae, buenos días —el menor cerró su laptop y junto sus papeles encima. Cerró los ojos un segundo, ayudándoles a descansar luego de ver tanto tiempo la pantalla y de leer, los abrió y miro un poco al cielo, el cual ya estaba claro, sin que él se hubiese percatado del todo.

—¿Dormiste? —el pelinegro asintió— no lo parece mucho ¿todo bien?

—Sí, solo que tuve que leer muchísimo anoche. Por cierto, quería mencionarte algo —el mayor bebió de su jugo y lo miro con atención, sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta principal los hizo girar. Seungri se mordió ligeramente su labio al ver la cabellera pelirroja caminar hacia ellos, lo miro distraerse en la cocina y Youngbae lo miro esperando a que continuara. Pero ya no sabía que decir, no le diría que pensaba mudarse en unos días, no frente al otro, quien quizá creería que estaba huyendo— ¿conoces a Yuri? —atinó a mentir.

—Sí, he trabajado con ella un par de veces, me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí que era la chica de la que tus padres hablaban tanto. Vi que hablaste con ella en la fiesta

El pelinegro asintió sintiendo su cuerpo tenso al ver a Jiyong sentarse junto a Youngbae, el pelirrojo ni siquiera lo miraba —si... si, olvide pedirle su número.

—Me dijo que saliste corriendo, y después no te encontramos.

Jiyong comió de su cereal en silencio y sin mirarlo —tuve que ir por Hoon, estaba en problemas esa noche —mintió descaradamente.

—¿Jonghoon? —el pelinegro asintió— hace años que no lo veo, debiste haberlo invitado Ri.

—Será para la próxima.

El moreno asintió —como sea, yo tengo el número de Yuri, te lo enviaré. Deberías llamarla, porque estaba muy molesta por como la dejaste —Seungri asintió.

El timbre los interrumpió —yo voy —Jiyong se levantó rápidamente y salió de allí. Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, ya que el pelirrojo no tardó nada en regresar— Seungri, es para ti.

Se levantó sin mirar de vuelta a Jiyong y camino a su lado, llegó a la puerta y se encontró con un hombre joven, alto y vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca. Detrás suyo había un auto elegante y negro también, Seungri sintió su estómago revolverse —¿sí?

—¿V.I? —el menor asintió— mi nombre es Hoya, soy su nuevo guardaespaldas.

—¿Perdón?

—El señor Masashi me envió, tengo ordenes de seguirlo desde que salga de su casa, hasta que regrese a salvo —¿de verdad? ¿un guardaespaldas? Seungri se preocupó un poco, sabía que no podía ocultarles lo sucedido, por eso les había contado todo, pero tampoco creyó que se lo tomarían tan enserio, quizá un guardaespaldas era demasiado.

—Entiendo... pero saldré en una hora más o menos.

—No importa, estaré esperándolo.

—Está bien —Seungri lo miro inclinar la cabeza levemente y caminar hasta el auto negro, cerró la puerta y regresó al descanso. Le dijo a Youngbae que lo veía después e ignoro a Jiyong, quien estaba en la cocina mirando de reojo, subió las escaleras y comenzó a prepararse para salir. Sin embargo, prefirió llamar a Masashi antes de irse con ese hombre, a los dos tonos respondió.

_—Supongo que ya conociste a Hoya._

—¿No es demasiado? —continuo en japonés.

_—No. Hideo no deja cosas a medias, Zhang Yixing es conocido por ser despiadado, y que te haya buscado directamente no nos deja tranquilos. El contrato también estipulaba que tu vida estaba en nuestras manos Seungri, y para Hideo eres valioso, más allá de por lo que sabes. Hoya puede parecer joven, pero ha pasado su vida entrenándose en múltiples artes marciales, tampoco lo subestimes por favor, ¿entendido?_

—Entiendo... es solo que es muy extraño para mí.

_—Sabemos de dónde vienes, no debe ser muy extraño para ti tener personas a tu servicio, solo tomara un tiempo, hasta que podamos aclimatar las cosas con ellos. Por cierto, esta noche saldremos para Jeju, regresaremos el domingo por la noche, por favor empaca algo ligero, Hoya se encargará de todo lo demás._

—Está bien.

_—Todo estará bien Seungri, no te preocupes mucho._

...

Pasaban de las once de la mañana y Daesung ya lo esperaba en el estacionamiento de YG, Jiyong se ajustó su chaqueta y se subió en la parte de atrás, miro la sonrisa del menor y se sintió más tranquilo. Avanzaron un poco y Jiyong recordó algo —¿y que paso con el chico que llevarías a la fiesta?

—Está muy ocupado, pero quedamos para salir el lunes a cenar.

—¿Y cuándo podremos conocerlo?

—Ji... lo conocí brevemente en Nueva York, necesitamos conocernos mucho más antes de presentarlo ante ustedes —el mayor hizo un puchero.

—Entonces dile que tienes un amigo que es muy celoso y que no piensa detenerse si te lastiman, no, mejor dile que soy un hermano mayor.

—Él es muy alto.

—Eso no me detendrá.

—Se ve que se mantiene en forma —Jiyong dejo de mirarlo y se volteó.

—¿Te importa si mejor duermo un momento? —Daesung negó riéndose y le palmeo su hombro, el pelirrojo se recargó con comodidad.

El auto se movió medio bruscamente y Jiyong se sintió nervioso, en su estómago un nudo comenzaba a formarse, estaba recargado en Daesung, y eso debía tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, eso mismo le traía inseguridades de nuevo. Entonces los recuerdos se formaron en su mente, el menor conduciendo, sus manos tratando de protegerlo del impacto, el silencio que los envolvió durante el choque... las personas en el auto del frente. El fuego, el frío de la madrugada, el olor a peligro por la gasolina que se derramaba cerca de ellos... Daesung jalándolo con cuidado para sacarlo del auto. Era un desastre. Sus recuerdos estaban manchados por las lágrimas y el trauma que había representado, frunció el ceño y sintió que su frente sudaba poco a poco. Se maldijo por ello. Hacía mucho que no tenía esas pesadillas, y ahora revivían mientras descansaba en el hombro de Daesung, aquello era cruel.

—¿Hyung? Estamos aquí —le dijo Daesung mientras lo movía suavemente, Jiyong abrió los ojos con dificultad— ¿estás bien?

Asintió y talló sus ojos, matando las lágrimas que querían salir —es que he estado muy soñoliento —lo calmo con una sonrisa y comenzó a salir del auto— ¿es aquí?

—Sí, esta es mi primera opción, me dijeron que son dos departamentos, pero no lo parecen —Jiyong negó al ver cómo era una casa muy grande, sin embargo, se podían ver las puertas a los lados, cada quien debía tener la mitad— vamos.

El pelirrojo asintió y se colgó del brazo del menor, tocaron a la puerta de la derecha y una mujer sonriente los recibió —buenos días, ¿es usted Kang Daesung? —el de cabello azul asintió e inclino su cabeza— perfecto, tengo a una pareja mirando este departamento, ¿quiere iniciar aquí o prefiere ver el lado izquierdo?

—Podemos ver aquí, no hay problema —la mujer asintió y los dejo pasar, Jiyong soltó levemente a Daesung y comenzó a pasear alrededor. La casa estaba amueblada y decorada, pero la mujer que los seguía lentamente dijo que se podían hacer modificaciones si se quería, con que avisaran para retirar las cosas.

Jiyong se acercó un momento a Daesung y le susurro en voz baja —parece caro.

—No lo es, como es casa compartida les cuesta que alguien rente.

—¿Y no te importa?

—No, si te fijas a detalle ni siquiera se nota, incluso hay dos puertas.

Jiyong lo miro con duda y se giró hacia la señorita —¿en qué parte se unen los departamentos?

La mujer puso una cara de preocupación, como si aquello siempre le impidiera rentar el lugar —en la parte trasera, el almacén tiene dos puertas, una hacia cada lado.

Daesung asintió entendiendo, pero sin tener problema con ello, Jiyong subió las escaleras dejando al otro abajo, el pasillo era corto y tenía tres puertas, abrió la primera, viendo el baño, era grande y bonito. Camino y abrió la siguiente, donde estaba la habitación, que tenía decoraciones en blanco, y un gran ventanal con vista al jardín, bastante elegante. Encontró que la última puerta estaba medio abierta, la empujo y salto al ver que había alguien allí.

—¿Seungri? —un chico miraba por el ventanal mientras Seungri mantenía un teléfono en su oreja, el pelinegro se sorprendió de la misma forma.

—¿Jiyong? —preguntó Daesung, quien ya estaba detrás suyo. Jiyong no escucho al menor, solo se quedó mirando a Seungri, quien tampoco lo dejaba de ver con sorpresa.

—Esta es la otra pareja que está revisando el lugar —comenzó a decir la mujer, quien de alguna forma llegó hasta arriba.

Daesung asintió y se acercó mirando a Seungri —¿nos conocemos cierto?

El pelinegro rompió la mirada y asintió —soy quien se está quedando con Youngbae.

—Seungri —el menor asintió— ¿estás buscando departamento?

—Sí, si... —Jiyong se sintió un poco traicionado al escuchar eso, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar?

—Me gusta, es bastante cómodo ¿estás buscando también? ¿aquí?

El de cabello azul asintió con una gran sonrisa —sí, de hecho, me gustaría este lugar.

—¿No quieren mirar el lado izquierdo? —comentó la mujer. Jiyong sintió que su voz lo fastidiaba, aunque en realidad era él quien estaba fastidiado. Los siguió a todos hacia la otra casa, Seungri tuvo la idea de revisar el almacén que se compartía, así que cruzaron por allí, el chico de traje negro los hizo pasar primero, Jiyong negó, pero al final paso primero, siendo seguido por él. Era el mismo que había visto cuando abrió la puerta, debía ser algo de Seungri, aunque parecía más su guardaespaldas con esa ropa. La mujer les pidió revisar ese departamento, así lo hicieron los tres, ya que el "guardaespaldas" se mantenía a una distancia, como ignorando todo.

Jiyong sintió un poco de ansiedad al estar allí junto con Seungri, pero fingió ser casual y reviso el lugar, se acercó a Daesung y le susurro de nuevo —creo que el anterior es más para ti.

—Yo también lo creo, este parece muy minimalista.

Se reunieron en la sala y la mujer se acercó, esperando a que Seungri bajara de las escaleras —¿Qué les parece?

El pelinegro miro a su alrededor —me gusta más este lado.

—A mí me gusta más el otro —dijo Daesung con una sonrisa.

—Podrían ser vecinos entonces —añadió la mujer, Jiyong casi rodo los ojos al escucharla.

—He revisado ya varias opciones, firmare este contrato —se dirigió el pelinegro a la mujer.

Jiyong sintió de nuevo esa molestia dentro de sí, pero no pudo concentrarse, ya que Daesung lo miraba —¿Qué te parece?

—Es el primero que miras.

—Sí, pero me encanto, además no me quejaría del vecino, es de confianza —el pelirrojo casi patalea de lo fastidiado que estaba— y no es muy caro, créeme que esto debería valer mucho más.

Daesung lucía sinceramente contento con el lugar, y a Jiyong de verdad le había gustado, era muy adecuado para el menor, el vecindario era bueno, centrado en la ciudad y seguro —firma entonces —le dijo con una sonrisa.

El menor sonrió ampliamente y fue a ver a la mujer, Jiyong se movió y fue hacia las puertas del fondo, pasando el comedor había una puerta de cristal y corrediza, como las de su casa, salió al jardín y respiro profundamente. Tenía miles de preguntas para Seungri, desde porque se mudaría hasta si de verdad podía pagar eso por sí mismo. Jiyong estaba preocupado por él desde hacía muchos días, desde que lo fue a recoger a ese lugar tan inseguro, luego vio el mensaje en su teléfono, luego llegaba muy tarde a casa, también había dejado el empleo en la cafetería y alguien lo había golpeado. Eran muchas cosas que ocultaba, cosas que no le gustaban a Jiyong, porque de cierta forma se sentía excluido... ¿de qué? Ni él lo sabía, sin embargo, habían pasado tiempo juntos, habían sido sinceros esas madrugadas y esos amaneceres, el pelirrojo creía que eso representaba conocer a alguien. Pero con Seungri parecía ser todo complicado, y a Jiyong no le gustaba no tener el control, y menos cuando creía estar conociéndolo.

¿Podía aceptarlo ya?

Seungri le gustaba, y le gustaba de verdad. Tanto que le preocupaba, tanto que no pudo controlarse al tenerlo cerca, tanto que luego de separarse un momento, lo había vuelto a besar... tanto que al mirarlo quería volver a besarlo. Bufo ligeramente y pateó el pasto, estiró su cuello y se obligó a caer en la realidad, porque era un crush... eso era, eso debía ser.

Aunque no se sintiera como uno.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miro hablando con el otro chico, aprovechó que nadie lo miraba y le dio un vistazo completo al menor, sin detenerse mucho en ver como sus labios se movían. Miro su cuerpo, lo miro como si estuviese mirando a su ligue de una noche, en algún bar, y entonces pareció encenderse un foco sobre él. Sexo. Quizá solo necesitaba acostarse con él para olvidarlo, para eliminarse esa espinita... espina, que lo molestaba. Sabía por boca de su mejor amigo que el pelinegro no era el más inocente, así que tal vez el menor tampoco tendría problema con una noche... estando sobrios.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que ya no se percató de cuando el pelinegro termino de pie a su lado —vi que tu amigo firmo —musito mirando al frente.

Jiyong asintió mirando también hacia el frente, solo sintiendo su presencia a un lado —quedó encantado con el lugar.

—Es un buen sitio.

—¿Bae sabía de esto?

—No, iba a decirle esta mañana.

—¿Antes de preguntar por la mujer esa? —se mordió el labio, aquel comentario era innecesario, sin embargo, no lo pudo detener.

—No creo que sea adecuado que sigamos viviendo juntos Jiyong —comentó en voz baja.

—No creas que me gustas Seungri —musito a la defensiva, cuando otra vez, no era necesario.

El pelinegro se movió quedando frente a él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, luego paseo su mirada por lo que había detrás, donde estaban los demás, Jiyong respiro con algo de dificultad —nunca dije eso —Jiyong rodó los ojos y dejo de mirarlo, pero Seungri mantuvo la mirada en él, presionándolo poco a poco— tal vez no hablaba por ti.

—¿Ah? —reaccionó correspondiendo esa mirada.

—Los labios no mienten.

Jiyong sintió su corazón acelerarse —yo no quise besarte.

Los ojos de Seungri dejaron de mirarlo y se enfocaron en lo que había detrás, el pelinegro asintió para alguien y regresó a mirarlo —podemos culpar al alcohol de la primera vez, ¿pero la segunda? —entonces su corazón se detuvo y lo miro con sorpresa... ¿la primera vez? ¿recordaba la primera vez? Seungri medio sonrió y avanzó centímetros hacia él, sin estar tan cerca por quienes podían ver, pero estando muy cerca para Jiyong, quien sintió su cuerpo inclinándose hacia él. Miro sus labios y Seungri hizo lo mismo, ambos querían acercarse, Jiyong se perdió en el color tan rosa de los suyos, apreció esa herida en la orilla de sus labios... quería probarla de nuevo— dije que no recordaba mucho de esa noche, pero no dije que olvide como se sentían tus labios.


	14. Capítulo 14

Dos semanas habían pasado rápidamente, Jiyong se encontraba preparando una exposición importante, así que se había encapsulado demasiado en eso y su trabajo. Casi a propósito. Eran mediados de octubre, estaban a nada de exámenes importantes, pero eso poco importaba cuando al final de la semana pesada de evaluaciones les quedaba la famosa fiesta temática de Heechul. Solo los privilegiados podían asistir y conseguir ser invitados, ya que esa fiesta sucedía cada año, sin falta, era casi como una festividad, más conocida como la fiesta de Heechul que como Halloween. Jiyong no había faltado desde que lo conoció en bachillerato, desde que esa fiesta era clandestina, y era llamada "halloween", buenos recuerdos, pensó.

—¡Jiyong! —el pelirrojo saltó y dejo caer su bolígrafo del susto.

Su mejor amigo se rió mientras destapaba su botella de agua y se sentaba sobre la mesa —¿ocupado?

—No tanto, solo estaba pensando en que no he recibido mi invitación para la fiesta de Heechul.

—Como si la necesitaras, eres invitado de lujo, por cierto, hay que pedirle la de Daesung desde antes. Ya ves que Leeteuk siempre es muy estricto con la entrada, y más con lo del año pasado —el pelirrojo asintió. El año pasado, las invitaciones habían sido falsificadas, y muchísima gente de nuevo ingreso de la universidad logro meterse, provocando que la misma se llenara de más personas. Eso les había pasado hacía tres años también, solo que en esa ocasión no había invitaciones, sino el lugar era sorpresa. Solo esas dos veces la fiesta se había salido de control, era normal que Leeteuk estuviera más preocupado.

—¿Cuándo hubo más descontrol? ¿En la del año pasado o la de hace tres?

—En todas... pero quizá más en la de hace tres.

Sí, esas fiestas siempre terminaban en descontrol —¿lo dices porque estabas soltero y te nos desataste?

Youngbae rodó los ojos —la noche de mascarada... ese fue un gran acierto de Heechul —Jiyong asintió con la cabeza, recordaba bien esa fiesta— aun me siento mal porque tu terminaste sin saber con quién te toqueteaste en la despensa.

—Cállate, te dije quien fue.

—Un menor de edad según tú.

—¡Me dijo que tenía 21! —Youngbae solo se rió— como sea, espero esta vez esté más controlada, no quisiera pasar por algo así de nuevo.

—Igual me dijeron que ampliaran la capacidad.

—¿Más gente? ¿No sé cansa de hacer amigos?

—No, y menos por el hecho de que es la última que hará antes de salir de la universidad, me dijeron por allí que planea una locura grande, de hecho, será en una casa grande que esta en venta.

Jiyong rió levemente —¿Cómo sabes tanto? —su mejor amigo le dio un golpe en el brazo y se rió junto con él. El mayor comenzó a guardar sus documentos y miro como Youngbae se levantaba, entraron a la casa y encendieron las luces, por la oscuridad que ya llegaba.

—¿No sientes que Seungri hace falta? —Jiyong abrió más los ojos y agradeció estar dando la cara a la nevera— sé que no te hiciste muy cercano a él, pero siento que hacía que la casa estuviera un poco menos vacía.

El pelirrojo aclaro su voz y asintió ligeramente —supongo... digo, siempre estaba allí afuera estudiando —comentó un tanto desinteresado y esperando no llegar más lejos con esa conversación.

—Pero me siento tranquilo de que haya aceptado la ayuda de su abuelo, así ya tiene a una parte de su familia.

—¿Aceptó que lo ayudaran? —preguntó genuinamente sorprendido.

Youngbae ladeo la cabeza —eso creo, digo esa casa que rentó no era muy barata como para que la pagara con su salario, dudo que gane tanto dinero.

El pelirrojo asintió fingiendo interés, ya que su mente estaba yendo más lejos, preguntándose si eso era cierto, porque hasta donde Jiyong había visto, el menor no tenía ni la mínima intención de aceptar ayuda de su familia. Ni siquiera de su abuelo. Seungri le había dicho que su mayor temor era el fracaso, y el pelirrojo lo entendió mejor al verlo actuar frente a los demás, frente a personas que lo miraban mal y hablaban mal de él, de su propia familia. Lo miro actuar frío y decidido, porque no quería fracasar, no quería verse débil frente a ellos. Era poco probable que el menor aceptara ayuda, lo que, hacia el asunto más preocupante, porque Jiyong todavía no sabía cómo Seungri se ganaba la vida, cuando había renunciado a la cafetería, cuando lo había recogido una vez en una de las zonas más peligrosas de Seúl, y cuando vio ese mensaje en su teléfono... cuando llegó con un golpe en el labio —¡Jiyong! —el pelirrojo saltó de nuevo— te perdiste.

—Tengo que hacer algo, lo había olvidado —subió las escaleras corriendo y entró a su habitación, se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó de nuevo, esta vez listo para salir— te veo más tarde, Bae.

Su mejor amigo estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión —¡esta noche cenamos con Daesung! —el otro apenas y grito en respuesta mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Una hora después estaba tirado contra una pared, escuchaba música a lo lejos y veía a personas salir y entrar del lugar. Estaba esperando fuera de un estudio, donde Soojoo tenía una sesión corta, ella trabajaba como modelo a la vez que estudiaba en la universidad, por lo que Jiyong tendría que esperar a que terminara antes de hablar con ella. Era la única que sabía lo de Seungri, incluyendo lo del primer beso en aquella fiesta, solo no sabía lo del segundo, porque Jiyong se sentía avergonzado por ello. Habían sido dos semanas desde que habló con el menor, desde que se enteró que Seungri recordaba el beso, y desde que se lo dijo con intención de provocarlo... o al menos así lo sentía el mayor.

¿Estaban yendo muy lejos?

Jiyong no respondió luego de esas palabras, porque el menor desapareció enseguida, tanto en ese momento como de su casa al siguiente día, así que no se habían visto. Seungri también dijo que no creía adecuado que vivieran juntos, el mayor había reaccionado sin pensar en ese momento, creyendo que él lo decía por el quizá notorio crush de Jiyong. Sin embargo, después dijo que no lo decía por el pelirrojo... sino por él mismo. Muchas cosas que dos semanas después seguían sin tener mucho sentido para Jiyong, sentía que necesitaba hablar con él, y aclarar eso, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eso era inútil. Seungri ya se había mudado, le había dicho esas cosas, como buscando alejarse, y el mayor siguiéndolo solo para aclarar un par de palabras... ¿se estaba aferrando?

—¡Listo! Soy toda tuya... por solo dos horas —el pelirrojo tomo su mano y la llevó hasta la avenida, donde tomaron un taxi de camino a una plaza comercial cercana. Eligieron un restaurante medio elegante, puesto que Soojoo acababa de recibir una paga grande y quería gastar en su amigo, Jiyong negó diciendo que no era necesario y que esos lugares eran para gente presumida, pero al final la más alta ganó, argumentando que podían fingir ser gente así.

—Al menos que nos den terraza, quisiera fumar un poco —ella asintió y le pidió eso al encargado.

Los enviaron a una de las mesas de la orilla, donde por suerte no había nadie más, ordenaron y Jiyong encendió un cigarrillo de inmediato, listo para afrontar las verdades que le iba a decir Soojoo, ella lo miro intimidantemente y el pelirrojo comenzó a contar el resto de los sucesos con calma. Mientras explicaba lo sucedido, ella asentía atentamente, Jiyong continuaba cada vez más nervioso. La comida se termino y también su historia, encendió otro cigarrillo y ella pidió café para ambos —¿recuerdas la primera vez que me hablaste de Seunghyun? —el otro asintió desconcertado— ese día me contaste de lo interesante que era, de lo mucho que te gustaba, de cómo querías llevártelo a la cama —Jiyong rodó los ojos y bebió un poco de agua— luego me dijiste que te había propuesto salir, y que dijiste que sí, recuerdo que estabas muy ansioso. Encendiste un solo cigarrillo y casi no te moviste, pero yo podía sentir tu ansiedad, porque temías de lo que sentías por él, temías iniciar una relación.

—¿Esto cómo se rela...?

Ella levanto la mano para impedir que preguntara, el mesero dejo sus cafés y se alejó —llevas dos cigarrillos ya, tu pierna está temblando demasiado y te cuesta hablar sin sonrojarte o hacer pausas.

—Es normal, estoy ansioso ¿no escuchaste toda la historia? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te pones así al hablar de él, y solo se han besado dos veces Jiyong.

El pelirrojo se portó serio y comenzó a entender el punto de Soojoo, miro el cigarrillo en su mano y su pierna temblando, además de que podía sentir como su estómago se contraía al hablar de aquellos besos —¿estoy jodido?

Soojoo asintió medio sonriendo —y ya no puedes controlarlo. Desde que lo besaste Jiyong, me acabas de decir que no querías detenerte, que ni siquiera querías besarlo.

—Es atracción sexual, siento que quizá solo necesitamos pasar la noche juntos, sé que él no es un inocente, y que también le atraigo.

—Yo no lo veo así, es claro que se atraen, sino él no te hubiera besado también, pero algo me hace creer que le gustas, así como a ti te gusta.

Jiyong estuvo a poco de responderle como un niño pequeño, de negar que le gustaba, sin embargo, Seungri ya estaba mucho en su mente, más de lo que él podía controlar, y esas emociones que le causaba verlo eran asunto serio, se transformaban en algo más que un simple crush... o atracción sexual —no quiero esto Soojoo, no de nuevo.

—No es de nuevo Jiyong, desde que te conozco puedo decir que es la primera vez que te veo así, y Youngbae sabrá más, pero será imposible que le cuentes todo esto, ¿no?

—Sabe mucho de ambos, tanto como para imaginar que puede pasar entre nosotros, así que mejor me deshago de esto antes de que se entere.

—¿Qué planeas?

—¿Algo de una noche? —dijo con toda la duda posible, ya no estaba tan seguro como antes.

—De esa forma solo tendrás dos resultados. Se acaba esa atracción o se vuelve más intensa, así que... —Soojoo se interrumpió a sí misma y abrió más los ojos al ver quienes se sentaban a solo una mesa de distancia, el pelirrojo giro la mirada en esa dirección y se atraganto con el humo de la calada que acababa de dar.

Con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una camiseta de rayas blancas y azules, Seungri se acercaba con otro grupo de personas, un hombre alto y de traje negro con gris, otro par con una vestimenta más casual, pero igual de oscura. Seungri no los miro, termino dándoles la espalda, quien los miraba era el hombre alto, del que Jiyong desvió la mirada de inmediato. Jiyong mantuvo más la vista en el menor, al cual hacía solo dos semanas no veía, pero que parecía diferente, su cabello se notaba despeinado hacia el frente, incluso había crecido, y se formaban rizos en su frente. Además, ¿Cómo podía verse tan de atractivo con ropa casual? Lo mejor sería dejar de mirarlo y salir de allí. Cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de decirle a Soojoo que se fueran, esta estaba de pie y acercándose a ellos, estaban tan cerca que para el otro fue imposible detenerla.

—Que pequeño es el mundo —le dijo Soojoo, lo toco del hombro y el menor se giró a mirarla sorprendido.

—Oh, hola —la saludo amablemente— que casualidad encontrarnos aquí.

—Lo sé, yo vine a comer con Jiyong, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo riendo, el menor rió con ella y se alejaron de la mesa donde estaban esos hombres, acercándose a donde el pelirrojo quería que la tierra se lo comiera— Ji, mira quién es.

El pelirrojo respiro profundamente y recobro su compostura, se levantó elegantemente y se alejó un poco excusándose con el cigarrillo, apenas y miro a Seungri a los ojos e inclino la cabeza —¿Cómo has estado? —se giró y expulso el humo hacia el aire, como excusa una vez más.

—Bien, creo que no pude verte antes de irme, pero gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa —musito como si nada.

—Eres amigo de Bae, eso te vuelve mi amigo —la expresión de Soojoo fue oro.

Seungri medio sonrió y asintió —me alegra que podamos ser amigos entonces —el menor se dio la vuelta y miro hacia su mesa, Jiyong ahogo un jadeo cuando vio cómo su cuello se estiraba y dejaba una vista provocativa— creo que ya debería irme, fue un placer saludar.

—Por supuesto, espero nos veamos muy pronto Seungri, necesitamos bailar de nuevo —él rió amablemente e inclino la cabeza ante ambos antes de irse. Jiyong y Soojoo regresaron a sus lugares y ella lo miro con una sonrisa, casi burlándose. Se quedaron solo unos minutos más y salieron del lugar, Soojoo pagó la cuenta y lo encontró ya fuera del restaurante— "eres amigo de Bae, eso te vuelve mi amigo" —se burló abiertamente, el pelirrojo la ignoro y se metió a la tienda del frente, donde compraría algún adorno para la casa de Daesung— ¿de verdad fue lo primero que se te ocurrió? —continúo molestando.

—Kush le dijo eso cuando lo conoció, además me sentí presionado —ella asintió y lo siguió en silencio, sugiriéndole de vez en cuando que comprar. Pero la verdad la mente de Jiyong estaba enfocada en otra cosa, en los hombres que estaban en la mesa de Seungri, todos se veían muy intimidantes, y más el primero que se sentó, al que parecía que los otros protegían de cierta forma. El sentimiento que le generaron no lo tranquilizaba ni un poco, y sinceramente quería preguntarle a Seungri quienes eran, porque familia no parecían... de hecho ninguno de esos rostros aparecía en el retrato familiar que vio. Youngbae le había dicho que Seungri tenía muchísimas conexiones, muchos conocidos por todas partes, que además de su familia, su grupo cercano eran muchos herederos de conglomerados, niños ricos y mimados. La imagen de los de esa mesa simplemente no concordaba.

...

En otro punto de la ciudad, Daesung golpeaba nerviosamente su taza de té, miro alrededor y se sintió tranquilo de ver como el lugar estaba casi vació, estaba en un café un tanto escondido, pero muy acogedor. Miro su teléfono y sonrió al ver una fotografía de Jiyong sosteniendo una caja de regalo, con una descripción que decía: "Para mi Yabai Kang". Guardó el teléfono y movió sus piernas al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba de fondo, si no se equivocaba, debía ser algo de Eddie Vedder, cerró los ojos y reconoció que era él sin duda, su álbum "Ukulele Songs", el que su roomie en Nueva York ponía una y otra vez mientras practicaba con su ukulele. La campanita de la puerta principal sonó y un hombre alto se asomó por allí, el de cabello azul respiro profundamente y se olvidó de la música por un momento.

—Perdón por la tardanza, mis alumnos me entretuvieron —se disculpó mientras se quitaba su saco y se sentaba frente a él.

—Vas a resfriarte.

El hombre sonrió y dejo el saco en su respaldo —estaré bien.

Daesung pidió de nuevo otra taza de té y su compañía pidió un café americano —¿terminaron sus exámenes? —preguntó curioso, hace solo unos días el mayor le había comentado sobre esos pendientes que tenía.

—Sí, y ahora hay que revisarlo —dijo con la misma sonrisa acogedora, a la que Daesung se estaba acostumbrando. Llevaban cuatro citas ya, en el momento era la quinta, la primera había sido en una cafetería/librería del centro, donde hablaron más de sus vidas. La segunda fue una simple comida, donde no hablaron demasiado, pero donde el mayor le aseguro a Daesung que quería verlo de nuevo. Así que la tercera y cuarta fueron más cómodas, habían ido a una casa de té tradicional en ambas ocasiones, donde pasaron horas hablando de sus gustos, los cuales eran diferentes, pero de cierta forma se complementaban, creando una conversación larga e interesante.

—¿Entonces sería mucho pedir que fueras a una cena esta noche?

El mayor sopló levemente en su taza recién servida —¿una cena?

—Invite a mis amigos a mi departamento, para "inaugurarlo", ya que solo llevo dos días allí —el alto se tensó un poco y Daesung se preocupó— si no puedes lo entiendo, sé que estas ocupado.

Seunghyun se mordió levemente el labio y lo miro —realmente tengo trabajo, pero puedo ir a dejarte antes, para que prepares esa cena.

—Eso estaría bien.

Seunghyun cambió el tema y retomaron su conversación del día anterior, donde hablaban de documentales interesantes, en ese sentido ambos eran parecidos, ya que más que salir de fiesta todo el tiempo, preferían quedarse en casa y ver algo interesante, algo que nunca antes habían visto. Y ese gusto tenían en común, el de aprender sobre cosas totalmente desconocidas. 

Pasaron un par de horas así, hasta que Daesung dijo que era hora de irse, para comenzar a cocinar, el mayor asintió y se levantaron de su lugar, Seunghyun fue hasta la barra para ir a pagar. Daesung se mantuvo a su lado y noto que Eddie Vedder seguía sonando, y que su favorita sonaba justamente, "You're true".

Media hora después ya estaban caminando hasta su casa, ya que el taxi solo los pudo dejar en la avenida, porque ese complejo tenía buena seguridad. Caminaron en silencio y Daesung sintió que la noche pegaba con fuerza, junto con el frió, rozo su brazo con el del alto y se sintió cómodo, hasta que llegaron a su casa —es allí —señaló la puerta a lo lejos.

Seunghyun lo siguió hasta que se detuvieron en las escaleras de la entrada, donde un pequeño pórtico separaba las puertas del mismo hogar, pero eso no era algo que el menor quisiera explicar —en casa y sin un rasguño —dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias. Me gustaría invitarte a pasar, pero sé que tienes trabajo que hacer, y no quiero entretenerte más —dijo cabizbajo y con un tono un poco desanimado. El alto asintió y Daesung dio un paso hacia la puerta— supongo que... hablaremos luego —el menor levanto la vista y pudo ver la luna— ¿es luna llena?

El otro se giró y miro al cielo —parece... —ambos dejaron de mirar y se encontraron de nuevo frente a frente— pasa, me iré cuando entres.

Daesung sonrió y se dio la vuelta, mordiéndose un labio por la repentina tensión, levantó la tapa de cerrojo y marcó solo dos números de su pin, tomo un poco de aire y marcó los otros dos, un sonido confirmo que la puerta estaba abierta. Empujo esta y la oscuridad de su casa los sorprendió, el menor estiro la mano he intento prender las luces, sin éxito —oh, no funciona.

—¿Qué es? —se acercó el otro.

El de cabellera azul abrió más la puerta y notó que la luz de la entrada no encendía —me dijeron que cambiara esta bombilla, pero lo olvide, y ahora no sirve.

—¿Tienes a la mano una nueva? —el alto sostuvo la puerta mientras Daesung se perdía en la oscuridad, regresó un momento después con una cajita, la abrió y le extendió la bombilla. Jalaron una silla cercana y Seunghyun la cambio con éxito, la luz se iluminó apenas la colocó, ya que era automática para la entrada. El menor lo vio bajar y quitó la silla del lugar, se acercó a él y le sonrió.

—Te debo una.

—No es nada.

El mayor lo miro a los ojos fijamente, Daesung sintió esa presión aumentar, inevitablemente sus ojos se perdieron en los labios del otro, mirándolo con deseo, mordió los suyos y prontamente la luz se apagó. Aquella luz solo daba segundos por ser automática, así que ahora estaban en la oscuridad, y sus ojos no tardaron en acoplarse, apenas lo hicieron, el menor sintió una mano sujetando la suya con delicadeza. Bajo la mirada y noto como los dedos largos de Seunghyun se acercaban a los suyos, buscando sostener su mano, solo un segundo después reacciono al sentir como los labios del mayor se pegaban a los suyos, con una sutileza inimaginable. El menor jadeo por la sorpresa, sin embargo, abrió un poco la boca para poder besarlo mejor, el mayor se inclinó y saboreo con más decisión sus labios, haciendo que Daesung se sorprendiera más. Era un beso suave, un beso sencillo, pero un beso que demostraba el gran interés que se tenían el uno al otro.

...

—¿Será todo por hoy? —preguntó Hoya, su inevitable guardaespaldas.

Seungri asintió ligeramente y se colocó el gorro de su sudadera negra, regresaban de haber entrenado varias horas, ya que el pelinegro creyó conveniente retomar su nivel de Jiu Jitsu, y Hoya tenía un nivel mucho más alto, así que le ayudo demasiado —no creo que mañana haga mucho, puedes llegar más tarde.

—Está bien —mientras él decía eso, Seungri miro como alguien salía de la casa del vecino, era un hombre alto. Hoya condujo hasta el espacio de estacionamiento del frente y se detuvo, el pelinegro se giró para seguir viendo, y pudo reconocer al hombre. Era el mismo al que le había abierto la puerta aquella vez, el novio de Jiyong, Choi Seunghyun, imposible olvidar su nombre. Lo miro caminar hacia la salida del complejo, Hoya le abrió la puerta y lo sorprendió— ¿todo bien?

—Sí, si... —salió del auto y sacó su maleta de gimnasio, la colgó en su hombro y escuchó la puerta del vecino abrirse de nuevo.

—¿Oh? ¿Seungri? —el mencionado asintió y miro como Daesung se acercaba.

—Hola... —Hoya se quedó de pie a cierta distancia— ve entrando —su guardaespaldas se sorprendió un poco, pero así lo hizo.

—¿Ya estas completamente instalado? —Seungri asintió— yo termine de mudarme ayer, de hecho, hoy haré una cena en el jardín, si quieres puedes unirte, vendrán Youngbae, Jiyong y los demás. Algo pequeño, nada comparado con esa fiesta —se rió.

—Tengo compañía, pero muchas gracias por invitarme —se excusó con Hoya, quien apenas entraba a la casa.

—Oh, entiendo, de cualquier forma, eres libre de callarnos por si subimos mucho el volumen —ambos se rieron y se despidieron cortésmente.

El pelinegro dedujo que quizá Jiyong había regresado con el hombre alto, por eso lo había visto en esa casa, donde tendrían una cena más tarde, tenía sentido. Se sorprendió a si mismo estando molesto con ello, pero supuso que se le pasaría esa sensación, con el tiempo. Entro a la casa y Hoya estaba allí de pie —¿puedes quedarte solo unos minutos? Te use como excusa —el menor asintió sin más— subiré a tomar una ducha, cuando baje puedes irte.

Seungri subió y comenzó a quitarse su ropa sudorosa, se metió a la ducha y templo el agua, cerró los ojos un momento, recordando cómo se había encontrado a Jiyong más temprano. Habían sido ya muchos días sin haberlo visto, luego de provocarlo, Seungri había creído que lo mejor sería alejarse. Pero parecía que no podía hacerlo, ni en persona ni en mente, Daesung era su vecino, y este era amigo cercano de Jiyong. Mudarse de nuevo no era opción, además de que sería infantil e inmaduro, tendría que sobrellevarlo nada más... aunque ese estuviese siendo su intento desde que comenzó a verlo diferente. Comenzó a secar su cuerpo cuando pensó en que Choi Seunghyun estaba en casa de Daesung, en que quizá había vuelto con Jiyong, así que se aferró a esa historia, fuese real o no. No había otra explicación. O al menos Seungri no tenía la fuerza de pensar en otra, y en su situación, le era mejor imaginarse al pelirrojo con su ex novio, volviendolo imposible.

Sin embargo... Jiyong parecía estar interesado en él también, lo que hacía dudar al menor, lo que le hacía pensar en que quizá, solo quizá, podría intentar algo con él. Seungri podía admitirlo ya, el dragón le gustaba, y le gustaba enserio... tan enserio que aquella vez, en medio de tragos y de adrenalina, no se acostó con él. No llevó las cosas más lejos, porque Seungri no quería convertirlo en el chico de una noche, no en un nombre más de su lista. Jiyong le gustaba, más que para una noche, y eso era preocupante, porque el pelinegro llevaba años sin desear algo así, no desde que Changwook le prometió el cielo y las estrellas.

Se puso un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera como la anterior, pero más holgada, la cerró solo un poco y se colocó el gorro de nuevo. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con Hoya leyendo un libro de la mesita de centro, sin duda ese chico era una joya —puedes irte, no creo que este fuera mi vecino, y gracias.

—Nos vemos mañana —Hoya salió y Seungri fue hasta la cocina, dejo agua calentando, camino hasta el salón y encendió la televisión, dejando uno de los canales de música de fondo. Enseguida recibió un mensaje donde Masashi le decía que ese fin de semana irían a Tokio, para un par de reuniones, el pelinegro contesto que estaba bien y dejo su teléfono en el sofá. Durante el viaje a Jeju había demostrado sus habilidades en los negocios, ya que Masashi no tuvo más opción que arrastrarlo consigo para hacer un mandado, en pocas palabras, ir a golpear a otro hombre que les debía dinero. Seungri no se sintió tan extrañado con ello, lo había visto un par de veces en Seúl, y bueno, luego de amenazar a muerte a otros, ya se ubicaba mejor. Ya no le costaba mucho aceptar que trabajaba con los Yakuza, específicamente debajo del clan más importante. Y a Hideo ya le quedaba clara la lealtad de Seungri, quien a pesar de la amenaza de Yixing y de la necesidad de un guardaespaldas, no decía ni una palabra.

Sirvió su té en una taza y fue a sentarse en su sofá, tomo sus lecturas de la semana siguiente y comenzó a leer con calma, hasta que escucho que tocaban el timbre. Se extrañó un poco, ya que solo Jonghoon tenía la dirección, además de los del trabajo, y de su vecino claramente, presiono el botón que mostraba en la pantalla quien era, casi se cae al ver que era Jiyong quien estaba fuera. Subió un poco el cierre de su sudadera y se levantó, respiro profundamente estando en la entrada y abrió la puerta sin más.

Jiyong se sorprendió un poco y dio un paso atrás, miro a Seungri y este correspondió la mirada esperando que dijera algo —lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar a visitar a Daesung, y... vi a un tipo revisando tu casa.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, estaba dando la vuelta por allí, como revisando las ventanas y así —Seungri frunció el ceño y siguió la mirada de Jiyong hacia el lado opuesto de la casa— vestía totalmente de negro, no se veía muy confiable y no me dio la cara.

Seungri maldijo internamente, esa era la descripción de Hoya, quizá estaba revisando la seguridad de la casa —eso... no hay problema con él —trató de explicar.

—¿Cómo?

—Es un amigo mío, trabaja en construcción así que supongo que estaba revisando la casa nada más —se excusó pobremente.

Jiyong medio sonrió y ladeo su rostro, dudando —supongo que si tú lo dices...

—Gracias por avisarme —respondió el menor con la misma media sonrisa que recibía del otro, Jiyong asintió levemente y corto la mirada, nerviosamente. Seungri mato su sonrisa mordiendo su labio, aquel nerviosismo le parecía tierno, algo que nunca había mirado en Jiyong, lo creía inocente, pero verlo siendo tierno, era otro asunto. El pelirrojo movió sus manos como pensando en que más decir, Seungri bajo la mirada hasta ellas, miro ese tatuaje en su mano, esa pequeña carita feliz, e inmediatamente recordó aquellos tatuajes en sus hombros... esos que casi seguía a besos una noche.

—Creo que ya debería irme.

Jiyong no lo miro más y se dio la vuelta, apresurando la despedida e impidiendo que el menor se despidiera o contestara siquiera. Al pelinegro eso le dio valor, no sabía porque, no sabía que haría, pero simplemente no quería terminar esa conversación allí —Jiyong... 


	15. Capítulo 15

Soojoo se lo había dicho, sus nervios y ansiedad ya estaban en otro nivel, uno que ella desconocía, pero que desgraciadamente Jiyong recordaba. Recordaba a la perfección como esa antigua chica lo tomo de la mano una vez, como correspondió su beso con deseo, como le gustaba caminar con ella por las calles. Ese nudo en su estómago era algo conocido, algo que no consiguió repetir con Seunghyun, porque Jiyong creía que esa chica le había hecho sentir sinceramente enamorado, tanto que le dolía dejarla en su casa cada noche, tanto que le encantaba dormir pensando en ella o escuchando su voz. Eso era estar enamorado, era un dolor constante y una felicidad inexplicable, que te hacía sentir como estúpido por sonreír tanto tiempo y por cosas tan simples. Y desgraciadamente, ese era el nudo que Jiyong sentía en su estómago al ver a Seungri. Un nudo que no se daba porque sostenían sus manos, que no se daba por besos diarios, ni porque escuchara su voz antes de dormir. Era un dolor que le daba por ver la sinceridad del menor, por el brillo tan característico en sus ojos, por la forma en que era estando con el pelirrojo, por las conversaciones que llegaron a tener, por la simple cercanía de sus miradas aquel día en el bar, por esas cosas tan simples se formaba dicho nudo en su estómago.

—Creo que ya debería irme —sus palabras fueron apresuradas, no como lo planeaba, pero si como le parecía correcto en el momento, porque no había más que decir, nada más que discutir. Y aquellas cosas que Jiyong quería e imaginaba preguntarle al menor, en ese momento se nublaron, la mirada de Seungri nublaba esas preguntas, y siendo honesto consigo mismo, Jiyong no estaba siendo fuerte en ese momento. Así que se dio la vuelta y busco irse de allí, sin dejarlo despedirse, porque tal vez no hacía falta.

—Jiyong... —murmuro el menor. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, pero no recuperó los pasos que ya se había alejado, lo miro con expectativa y nerviosismo, el nudo se formó con un poco más de fuerza, los ojos de Seungri comenzaron a mirar a otra parte, otra parte que no era Jiyong— gracias... por las clases que le diste a mi hermano, me dijo que terminaron hace poco.

Extrañamente el mayor sintió algo de decepción al escuchar eso, y ni siquiera comprendía por qué —sí, sí, fueron bastante breves.

—Aprendió mucho de ti.

—Tiene mucho talento, Seungri, sinceramente espero que pueda continuar por este camino, sé que es complicado, por lo que se de ti. Pero, él tendrá algo seguro en esta industria, así que no dejes de apoyarlo tanto como he escuchado.

El pelinegro sonrió y asintió —en mis manos esta que él no pase por lo mismo, gracias por motivarlo más, de verdad.

Jiyong correspondió esa sonrisa, juntó más sus labios y se dio cuenta de que sus palabras surgirían sin pensarlo —Seungri... —pauso un segundo cuando miro como Seungri mordía ligeramente sus labios.

—¡Jiyong! ¡Seungri! —saludó el moreno cuando los miro desde lejos. El pelirrojo tosió un poco por la sorpresa, miro hacia el lado contrario de la casa y sintió un gran calor en sus mejillas, como si acabara de ser descubierto haciendo algo malo— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ji? —le pregunto una vez ya estaba junto a él.

El pelirrojo se atoró con sus palabras —estaba...

—Vino a pedirme una salsa —lo salvó el menor, Jiyong no supo que decir, así que solo asintió y no pudo mirar fijamente al otro.

Youngbae lo aceptó sin notar nada raro —¿y cómo has estado, Ri? ¿Qué tal vivir solo?

—Difícil, es extraño llegar a una casa vacía, pero me acostumbraré —el menor se enfocó en Youngbae.

—Supongo, puede ser así al inicio.

—Siempre has vivido conmigo, Bae —se quejó Jiyong.

—Bueno si, pero pasas mucho tiempo fuera de casa —el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Seungri, lo que lo hizo sentir nervioso de vuelta— como sea, estaré dando una clase de cocina para Daesung, cena para solteros 101.

Seungri cortó esa mirada y se dirigió a Youngbae —Daesung me comentó algo de una cena, pero tengo mucho que hacer de la universidad.

—Oh, entonces nos veremos luego, tenemos que seguir en contacto eh.

—Claro, podemos salir después.

—Si quieres dale la salsa a Jiyong, yo puedo meter los regalos —le señalo la caja que Jiyong había dejado en la entrada de la otra puerta, el pelirrojo atinó a mover la cabeza nada más, aunque dicha salsa no existiera siquiera. Miraron al moreno desaparecer mientras metía las cajas a la casa de Daesung, la puerta del otro lado se cerró y estos quedaron a solas de nuevo, envueltos en el silencio de la noche y de la lejana música que salía de la casa del menor.

Seungri aclaró su voz y abrió más la puerta, invitándolo a pasar —puedo esperar aquí —se negó de inmediato.

—Pero no sé qué salsa darte —dijo inocentemente, lo que casi hace reír al mayor.

—Toma la que sea —dijo amigablemente, el menor entró de vuelta a su casa y Jiyong detuvo la puerta con su cuerpo. Pudo escuchar con más claridad la música que salía del lugar, entonces le fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa cuando escucho atentamente que la canción que sonaba era 'Single Ladies' de Beyonce. Sinceramente no esperaba que ese fuera el tipo de música que el menor escuchaba, e incluso si lo pensaba bien, ellos jamás habían hablado de música, no sabía que era lo que el pelinegro prefería.

Borró esa sonrisa cuando lo miro aparecer de vuelta —¿Gochujang? —preguntó mientras sostenía el frasco.

—Dijiste que lo que fuera.

Jiyong sonrió ligeramente, aquella situación era ridícula —como sea, gracias —el pelinegro solo asintió. No dijeron más y Jiyong por fin entró a casa de Daesung, con la salsa en sus manos, la ridícula excusa que extrañamente lo había salvado.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Soojoo, quien ya estaba cortando vegetales junto con Youngbae.

El pelirrojo levantó la salsa y la dejo en la mesa, donde ellos cocinaban, miro que Youngbae estaba enseñándole a Daesung a hacer algún platillo, sin embargo, se percataron de la salsa —¿Gochujang? —preguntó Youngbae.

—Se me antojo —mintió inocentemente.

Soojoo frunció el ceño a la vez que miraba la comida alrededor, donde ya había un frasco de la salsa —¿y creíste que no habría aquí? —dijo con sincera duda.

—Lo dude por un momento —continúo siendo indiferente, en espera de que todos dejaran la salsa en paz.

Youngbae pareció darse cuenta de algo —¿Dae, tienes aceitunas? —el menor negó, y fue hasta la nevera, para confirmar que no había— Ji, pregúntale a Seungri si tiene, y le devuelves esto, porque ya tenemos.

El pelirrojo abrió más los ojos —no, no creo que sea necesario —comenzó a excusarse.

—Son necesarias, corre, porque estamos ocupados en esto, no sé cómo las olvidamos.

Todos miraron a Jiyong con expectación, ya no tenía forma de negarse, no la había, todos estaban haciendo algo menos él. Tomo la salsa con lentitud, y camino hacia la salida, maldijo mil veces en su mente y respiro con profundidad. Se repitió que solo eran un par de palabras, nada más, solo un cambio de salsa por aceitunas, simple.

Malditamente simple.

Tocó a la puerta sintiéndose avergonzado, ventilo con su mano sus mejillas, las que sentía se coloraban rápidamente, la puerta se abrió y Seungri lo miro extrañado —¿me equivoque de salsa?

Jiyong sonrió, provocando que el otro lo hiciera también —de hecho, sí que necesitamos aceitunas, ¿tendrás?

—No estoy seguro, déjame buscar.

Unos minutos después el pelinegro se asomó con dos frascos de aceitunas —encontré estos dos.

Jiyong fracaso al ocultar una risa corta por la expresión del menor —¿Qué no conoces tu cocina?

—No, contrate a alguien que hiciera las compras, y no entiendo mucho de lo que hay allí —dijo sonriendo y encontrando la gracia en el momento— de hecho, apreciaría que terminen con esto, porque no creo usarlo y esas cosas tienen fecha de vencimiento, ¿no? —dijo lo último revisando el frasco.

—Sí, sí la tienen —allí estaba, esa expresión de inocencia y ternura en Seungri, esa que Jiyong ya creía conocer— por favor revisa esa nevera, es peligroso si comes algo vencido.

—Un poco tarde el consejo, pero lo aprecio.

—¿Tarde? ¿Paso algo?

Seungri asintió —la semana pasada comí atún que al parecer estaba vencido, algo que no quiero volver a vivir.

—Eres muy inocente Seungri —dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

—Quizá no tanto como tú, Jiyong.

...

Dos días después Seungri se encontraba empacando lo necesario para su viaje a Tokio, estaba inquieto, no por los cuatro días que desaparecería de Seúl, sino por lo que haría esos 4 días en esa ciudad. No era lo mismo la isla Jeju, a Japón. Y Japón siendo casi su segundo hogar no le molestaba, le molestaba saber que esa era la ciudad de Hideo, era su territorio, e irían seguramente a visitar a los jefes más altos. El pelinegro comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar cuando fueron a Jeju, porque él era solo el traductor, y los demás destacaban por ser parte del clan de Hideo, y personas inmersas en la mafia. Cuando Seungri solo había pensado en tener un simple empleo de mesero en un bar, la vida dio muchas vueltas y ahora él estaba tan inmerso como al inicio no quería, pero extrañamente lo disfrutaba, le parecía un trabajo justo ser solo un traductor con una buena paga. Guardaba grandes secretos, sí, pero no era como que el tuviera que ver en ellos. Y parecía que todos lo entendían, incluyendo a Zhang Yixing, quien ya no había intentado nada con él luego de aquel día, así que las cosas parecían ir bien para él, tanto allí como en la universidad.

Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo tarde para su reunión con su abuelo, quien lo había llamado para hablar, Seungri no quiso negarse directamente, ya que al siguiente día volaba para Japón, y prefería quedar en buenos términos con él. Antes de que mandaran a investigarlo o algo peor. La pantalla del auto de Hoya se ilumino y este respondió, era Masashi.

—¿Sí? —respondió Seungri, de quien era el teléfono.

—¿Estás listo para mañana?

—Sí, todo está en orden —respondió en su japonés fluido.

—Perfecto, ¿estarás muy ocupado el resto del día?

—No realmente, solo iré a ver mi abuelo y regresare a descansar a mi casa.

—Supongo que podré enviarte a alguien más entonces, necesito a Hoya.

—Estamos ya llegando, él puede regresar rápidamente y no se preocupe, yo puedo regresar a salvo desde aquí, no es necesario enviar a alguien.

—¿Estás seguro V.I?

—Por supuesto, le diré a mi abuelo que necesito que un chofer me lleve, y será todo.

Un silencio lleno la llamada, Seungri sabía que Masashi todavía no quería arriesgarse a dejarlo sin guardaespaldas, a pesar de que una semana antes el menor había dejado la idea al aire, de que Yixing ya no hacía nada sospechoso, pero el mayor se negó, y Hoya seguía a su lado —asegúrate de que sea todo, no quiero un movimiento más Seungri, recuerda que yo respondo por ti.

—Lo sé, no haré más.

La llamada termino y Seungri vio la mansión ya aparecer frente a ellos, la última de aquella colina, Hoya aparcó justo en la entrada y se bajó, siendo prontamente visto por la seguridad de la mansión. Seungri le hizo una seña y le dijo que regresara al auto, el pelinegro le dijo que allí estaba más seguro que nada, que no tenía que preocuparse. Hoya aceptó más tranquilo y se fue una vez vio como Seungri cruzo las puertas de su vieja casa. Se sintió extraño, ya tenía unos tres meses fuera de allí, sus padres habían dejado la misma mansión al ver que su abuelo pensaba quedarse en Corea, el pelinegro pensó por un segundo si ellos seguían siendo reacios a la idea de Seungri siendo gay, le dieron escalofríos por los recuerdos.

Un asistente le dijo que su abuelo estaba en la última sala de arte, Seungri suspiró y se dirigió hasta el fondo, tomo el atajo que aquella vez uso con Jiyong, para salir de la fiesta. Abrió la puerta de la primera sala y se detuvo inconscientemente para ver desde abajo el cuadro que esa noche Jiyong apreciaba con tanta atención, esa noche se veía muy atractivo con la ropa que llevaba. Sacudió su cabeza y camino hasta la segunda sala, donde más cuadros adornaban el lugar, los ignoro y fue hasta la última puerta. La sala que más detestaba, donde huía cuando se sentía peor, la más alejada de los cuartos y de toda la servidumbre, el lugar más escondido.

En la zona de abajo no pudo ver a nadie, levantó la vista y sintió un enorme peso en su estómago, junto a su abuelo pudo ver una cabellera roja, esa conocida cabellera roja. Ninguno de los dos se percató se él, Seungri mordió sus labios y maldijo internamente, ya que pensaba decirle a su abuelo que aquello con Jiyong se había terminado, tal como se lo había avisado al mayor. Justamente para evitar ese tipo de reuniones.

Pero era tarde.

Aclaro su voz y comenzó a subir las escaleras, haciéndose notar, ellos giraron a mirarlo, ambos sosteniendo copas con vino tinto, Seungri casi rueda los ojos por la ironía —tarde, algo extraño en ti Seung.

—Me atrase con mi trabajo.

Jiyong no lo miraba fijamente, hasta que —necesitamos hablar de ese trabajo tuyo —el pelinegro ahora sintió claramente la mirada del otro, y también pudo sentir como su rostro perdía color de inmediato.

—¡Señor Lee! ¡Tiene una llamada! —le gritó su asistente desde abajo, su abuelo se disculpó y salió rápidamente de la sala, Seungri supuso que salió de toda la zona.

El menor no miro más a Jiyong, en cambio bajo por las escaleras, sintiendo los pasos lentos del otro, se detuvo en la planta de abajo y camino hacia detrás de las escaleras, donde estaban los libreros, esos que conocía bien —aceptaste... —musito mientras buscaba un libro en las estanterías.

—Desde la última vez habíamos hablado de esta pintura que compró, no podía negarme, además me doy cuenta de que nunca dijiste nada de una ruptura —musito mirando la espalda de Seungri, quien continuaba buscando entre los libreros.

—Iba a decirle hoy justamente... no están —dijo lo último más sorprendido.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Mi colección de... una colección —se contuvo.

Jiyong se percató de ello —¿de qué?

Seungri se giró hacia el librero de nuevo —H.P Lovecraft.

—¿Lovecraft? ¿Horror? —insistió el otro, Seungri solo asintió— pero estas buscando en la 'Z', ¿no crees que debería estar en la 'L'?

—No, yo siempre deje esa colección en desorden —Seungri no dijo más y de reojo miro como Jiyong se dirigía a otro estante, buscando junto con él.

—¡Te dije! —dijo el mayor desde el estante que estaba justo detrás de las escaleras— Howard Phillips Lovecraft —Seungri caminó hasta él y tomo el libro que el mayor sacó.

En efecto, se agachó un poco y pudo ver que todos los libros estaban en orden alfabético, como debían estarlo siempre, alguien debió de cambiarlos —son estos.

—¿Los coleccionas? —el pelinegro asintió mirando el libro que sostenía— nunca he leído algo de él, pero he escuchado sobre sus criaturas conocidas.

—Es de mis escritores favoritos, deberías tomar alguno, ninguno puede decepcionarte —dijo el menor inmerso en el momento, sin percatarse de que le estaba prestando un libro a Jiyong, algo que Seungri casi odiaba hacer, y más si eran de su colección personal.

Jiyong sonrió levemente y se agacho para ver los títulos, el pelinegro pudo ver el interés en su mirada —¿Cuál es tu favorito? —el pelirrojo levanto levemente la vista, esperando la respuesta de Seungri.

—'The Colour out of Space', fue el que me hizo enamorarme de sus cuentos —sacó el pequeño libro y se lo extendió, era una edición especial, con dibujos en blanco y negro, regalada una navidad por una de sus tías.

Jiyong tomo el libro con cierta emoción, reviso la portada con letras doradas y Seungri sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho, no sabía porque, pero el mayor le daba esa confianza como para contarle de aquellas cosas. Seungri cruzo sus piernas y se sentó de lleno en el piso, sacando libro por libro de su colección, ya que los había visto, los llevaría a su departamento, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo y lo ayudo, ya que eran más de diez libros, entre pequeños y grandes. Terminaron apilándolos a unos pasos y Seungri pudo ver a Jiyong mirando los demás libros del estante, el menor se sentó y se recargo en el mismo, suspirando cansado —deberíamos irnos —comentó de inmediato el pelirrojo, viéndose sorprendido— la última vez me dijiste que no te gustaba estar aquí.

El pelinegro asintió mirando al suelo de madera —específicamente allí arriba —señalo el techo. Jiyong dejó el libro en la misma madera y se sentó de la misma forma, de cierta forma, Seungri entendió eso como que esperaba escuchar lo que el menor quisiera seguir diciendo, otra pequeña sorpresa de parte de Jiyong, esa capacidad de escuchar que era tan sutil y sincera— cada que mis padres peleaban o que algo malo pasaba, siempre terminaba mirando la pintura de arriba, la del rincón. Porque era el punto más alejado de todas las personas en esta mansión, y eso me hacía sentir protegido, a mí y a mis libros. Desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado leyendo algo, lo que sea, pero que me ayude a conocer algo nuevo, porque siempre he sido demasiado enérgico, y mi familia me inculco leer para calmarme. Es por eso que aprendí tantos idiomas también —el menor bufo queriendo ocultar una risa, la cual salió de la forma más amarga— solo quienes me conocen de años saben que puedo ser muy tímido y temeroso, y así mismo saben que yo solo puedo superar esos temores...

—Como el fracaso —completó.

—En mi familia esa palabra no existe, crecí así, temiéndole más que entendiendo que significaba. Sin embargo, era claro que mis padres no controlarían toda mi vida, así que aprendí lo que era el fracaso en situaciones que ellos no conocían. El amor fue una de ellas, fracase rotundamente, tanto para mí mismo, como para mis padres. Aunque para ellos quizá fracase desde hace mucho tiempo como hijo.

—No digas eso. Yo no conozco a alguien tan valiente como tú, has tenido mucho valor al dejar toda esta vida tan fácilmente, y tal vez tus padres no se den cuenta aun, pero cuando hayas crecido más verán que no has fracasado.

Seungri se giró y noto que Jiyong lo miraba fijamente, con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir mejor —gracias —musito con una voz medio débil.

Eso no era normal. El poder que sus palabras podían tener, la forma en que su simple tono y sinceridad podían hacerlo sentir mejor, tan solo su presencia ya le daba tranquilidad. El peligro que representaba Jiyong crecía, y a Seungri honestamente no le gustaba no tener el control de ello, desde que había terminado aquella relación tan toxica con Changwook supo que no quería ser controlado de nuevo. Por su propio orgullo es que le dio todas esas primeras veces a Minhyuk, para deshacerse de temores, porque como lo presentía, el amor no era un campo que se pudiera controlar. Y mientras Seungri pudiera tener en sus manos la mayoría, al menos así se sentía tranquilo, así lo había hecho con sus parejas siguientes, casuales y medio duraderas.

Sin embargo, Jiyong provocaba que su propio corazón se resbalara entre sus manos, ya no lo controlaba al cien por ciento, y mientras esos ojos almendrados siguieran dándole atención, el pelinegro no sabía a donde llegaría su falta de control.

...

Esa mañana Daesung despertó más que motivado, se fue hasta la habitación vacía y miro alrededor, con toda la motivación de ese mismo día terminar de arreglar su nuevo estudio. Pensó en que lo primero sería proteger con alfombra el suelo, luego las esponjas que guardan el sonido y evitan eco, y después mover algunos instrumentos y ordenadores de la empresa. Se dio una ducha rápida y solo una hora después ya estaba de camino a YG, su empresa de toda la vida, desde que era solo un adolescente que disfrutaba de cantar. Pensó en buscar a Jiyong, pero le dijeron que no estaba en el edificio, así que fue directamente a la oficina de Hyunsuk, el director de la empresa, quien por fin tenía noticias del menor. La reunión fue breve, pero discutieron los puntos más importantes, incluyendo el dudoso regreso de Daesung a los escenarios, algo que sin duda preocupaba al director. Sin embargo, Daesung dijo que esperaba realmente ser capaz de regresar, porque aún no quería despedirse de sus fans ni de esa vida. El menor era una estrella para la empresa, un solista más que amado en Corea y Japón, sus éxitos siempre generaban la mayor ganancia de todos los artistas, era por ello que no lo querían dejar ir tan fácilmente. Al final su jefe estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta de este, así que agendaron comenzar a aceptar artículos sobre su regreso, al final esos años en el extranjero no dieron más que muchas composiciones, realmente material para un comeback no hacía falta. Hyunsuk le dio más tiempo y le pidió que se tomara con calma su tiempo en Seúl, ya que había pasado mucho fuera, y bien podía haberse olvidado un poco de cómo eran las cosas siendo una celebridad.

Daesung salió satisfecho de su reunión, saludó de vuelta a su manager y aceptó que retomará su empleo, ya que este había insistido. Se colocó un tapa bocas negro y salió al estacionamiento, Jaewoo lo detuvo rápidamente —hay reporteros por allí, ya saben que has vuelto y están como buitres —el de cabello azul asintió y se regresó prontamente.

—¿Estarán siguiéndome?

—No lo sé, ¿Dónde estuviste antes?

—En casa, no he hecho nada, pero he estado saliendo con alguien... —dijo un tanto preocupado.

Jaewoo lo miro con sorpresa —¿alguien de Nueva York?

El menor negó —es de Seúl, es una artista y curador de arte.

—¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

—Desde que llegué a la ciudad, no es algo serio aun, pero creo que puede existir algo pronto.

El mayor pareció meditarlo por un momento, encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento, dejando a Daesung en tensión, puesto que él nunca había pensado en que la prensa ya sabía de su regreso, equivocadamente se confió y salió varias veces con Seunghyun, además de que la última vez caminaron muy juntos por un rato —mantengamos esto entre nosotros nada más, se cuidadoso con tus salidas, hazlo ver como un amigo —al menor le cambio la expresión de inmediato— sé que no te gusta mentir, pero por ahora es lo más inteligente, y más si quieres seguir con esta vida. Han pasado un par de años, mucha gente se preocupó, pocos comprendieron tu inactividad, y muchos detestaron saber que dejaste el país.

—Entiendo, mantendré un perfil bajo.

Su manager y amigo no insistió más, comprendía que Daesung necesitaba tiempo, todos a su alrededor comprendían eso. Sin embargo, parecía que lo que más necesitaba era compañía, como la que Seunghyun le regalaba, algo totalmente nuevo, algo que le hiciera olvidar que estaba en la misma ciudad que le causo tantos conflictos en tan poco tiempo. Desde la traición de una persona a quien amaba, hasta un accidente que pudo quitarle la vida a él y a Jiyong, eventos que hasta ese día regresaban entre escalofríos o pesadillas.

Durante todo ese día, Daesung se enfocó en su estudio, en hacerlo como tanto deseaba, y en que este se pareciera un poco a su espacio en Nueva York, ya que dicho lugar le había llenado de paz durante esos años. Jaewoo lo ayudó en todo, desde comprar las cosas hasta acomodar los muebles y decorar el lugar, el mismo tuvo la idea de que en la sala de abajo pusiera cuadros con esas fotografías que tenía guardadas, el menor pensó que sería una buena idea, así que despidió a su hyung cuando ya era tarde y se enfocó en seleccionar las mejores. Cuando termino de revisar esa pequeña caja, se dio cuenta de que no había ni una fotografía de ella, de esa mujer que casi le arruina la vida, sintió escalofríos al recordar como Jiyong furioso había sido quien tuvo el valor de tirarlas, ya que Daesung en ese entonces no lo tenía. Recordaba a la perfección la mirada de Jiyong, una mirada tan fría como el hielo, algo que podía intimidar a cualquiera, el menor le insistía en que no era su culpa, pero para el entonces rubio, era todo lo contrario. Jiyong insistía en que él había sido el pesado que los presentó, que les incito a salir, sin conocer del todo a esa mujer, sin saber que en cuestión de meses iba arruinar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

...

—¿Trajiste auto? —preguntó el pelinegro, el mayor negó mientras sostenía en sus manos aquel libro— entonces tomemos el mismo, puedo desviarme hasta tu casa.

Jiyong asintió y subió cuando le abrieron la puerta, Seungri se aseguró de que sus libros estuvieran en la cajuela y se sentó a su lado. Acababan de salir de casa de su abuelo, donde Jiyong había hablado por horas sobre arte con él, sin saber que Seungri llegaría, claro. Sinceramente le pareció raro cuando el señor Lee llamó, ya que Seungri le había dicho que aclararía el final de su supuesta relación, pero al final no lo había hecho. Y el mayor no sintió que fuese grave aceptar una vez más, también supuso que sería la última antes de que Seungri se decidiera por fin en decirle sobre su ruptura.

—Pasaremos por mi casa, ¿te gustaría ir por ramen? —le invitó inocentemente.

El menor pareció pensarlo —no, no creo que sea adecuado, tengo que estar en casa —dejo sus manos en sus piernas y las movió sobre su pantalón negro, casi actuando nervioso. Jiyong no tomo a mal aquello, sin embargo, sintió un poco de decepción. Acababa de aventurarse sin pensarlo, y el menor lo había rechazado —¿Qué tal una taza de té? En mi casa...

El pelirrojo casi se ahoga con su saliva, miro de reojo a Seungri y asintió con una media sonrisa —iremos directamente a la dirección final —le indicó al chófer.

Solo quince minutos después Seungri detuvo al chófer, el menor le explicó que no podrían pasar el auto al complejo así que irían a pie, Jiyong asintió y le ayudo con la mitad de los libros de la cajuela. Caminaron en silencio y dejándose inundar por la noche, el pelirrojo sintió un poco de presión al pensar en que Daesung podía llegar a verlo, si es que estaba en casa, y en que, por supuesto que no tendría otro pretexto, lo de la salsa... no, sería estúpido ir hasta casa de Seungri por una salsa.

—Estas sudando —le sonrió Seungri, el mayor se rió nerviosamente y sintió que su frente se sentía húmeda, seguramente eso era lo menos sexy posible. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, no se explicaba porque terminaba pensando en si eso era sexy o no, no debía importar. Rodó los ojos y maldijo mentalmente, cayendo un poco en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él había conversado con Soojoo, llegando a la conclusión de que se acostaría con el pelinegro, para matar la atracción. Y ya. Pero ahora parecía un asunto diferente, había ido de nuevo a ver a su abuelo, había hablado con Seungri, lo había invitado a ir por ramen, de nuevo, y había aceptado ir a tomar té a casa del menor... idiota.

Se insultó de nuevo, de verdad era un idiota, Seungri lo había invitado a tomar té... a su casa... a solas. Quizá él pensaba lo mismo, joder, parecía la teoría más acertada, Jiyong casi se ríe por lo obvio que el menor había sido, y Soojoo que todavía creía que habría algo más que atracción sexual, ahora el mayor aseguraba que tenía la razón desde el inicio. Llegaron hasta la puerta y Seungri recargó los libros en la madera de fuera, solo para poner el pin y abrir, una vez lo hizo le indicó a Jiyong que él pasara primero, el mayor así lo hizo, sintiendo un gran alivio por la soledad que parecía haber en casa de Daesung. Se quitó los zapatos con dificultad y sin soltar los libros, camino un poco al frente y escuchó la voz de Seungri —pasa, puedes dejarlos en la mesa del centro —se adentró más en el departamento y casi suelta los libros al ver a alguien sentado en el sofá.

—Oh —dijo sorprendido el hombre que estaba allí. Portaba un traje negro que hacia resaltar una camisa blanca que parecía ser seda, el saco estaba abierto al igual que dos botones de su camisa, el hombre se levantó y presumió de su altura, abrochó su único botón del sacó y miro de pies a cabeza a Jiyong. El pelirrojo no se sintió ofendido, ya que estaba haciendo lo mismo justamente, se detuvo en su rostro y apreció que el hombre lucía joven y guapo, parecía modelo sin duda.

Jiyong sintió la presencia de Seungri detrás y se movió un poco, dejando los libros en la mesa —Seungri —dijo el otro hombre.

—Yixing —murmuró el pelinegro, Jiyong apreció la mirada fija del otro hombre, a sus espaldas estaba el menor, así que no podía verlo, sin embargo, no le gustaba ni un poco la situación. El ambiente se sintió tenso de inmediato, él supo que era por ese tipo, quien ahora sonreía ligeramente al mirarlos a ambos.

 


	16. Capítulo 16

—Yixing —musito el pelinegro sorprendido. Miro de inmediato a Jiyong y entró en pánico, no podía relacionarlos, no debía...— puedes dejarlos allí por favor —le pidió a Jiyong, el pelirrojo se giró y lo miro con duda. Seungri tan solo atinó a abrir un poco más los ojos, dándole a la idea de que no dijera nada más, por su bien— no, mejor llévalos a mi estudio, puedes ir organizándolos en el librero.

El otro hombre miraba con interés a ambos, Jiyong parecía confundido, pero tomo los libros y fue hacia las escaleras —¿no tiene esa puerta cerrada con llave? —le pregunto Jiyong dando la misma mirada que Seungri le había dado.

—Ahora abro, ve subiendo —le indicó con una mano, Yixing continúo esperando— dame un momento, el chico tiene que organizar mi librero —terminó en mandarín. Yixing tan solo asintió y lo miro fijamente, el pelinegro tragó saliva y subió las escaleras, mirando a Jiyong en medio del pasillo, su estómago se revolvió al pensar en qué le diría. En cuanto llegó se encontró al mayor con la mirada de molestia y con los libros en el piso— la puerta está abierta.

El pelirrojo la abrió y comenzó a meter los libros, Seungri se apresuró y los sostuvo por él, compartiendo una leve mirada —¿Qué demonios?

Seungri se sintió avergonzado —quédate aquí, por favor. No puedo explicarte ahora, solo... no bajes, déjame hacer que se vaya —pidió siendo sincero, por alguna razón no quería mentirle al mayor.

—¿Quién es él?

—Un tipo del trabajo.

Jiyong casi lo atravesaba con la mirada —no tardes, no quiero estar aquí atrapado.

El menor no dijo más y salió de su estudio, respiro profundamente y pensó en llamar a Masashi, pero supuso que eso sería preocuparlo muy rápido. Envió un mensaje corto a Hoya, de las claves que el menor le había comentado una y otra vez, todas para emergencias, tal como la de ese momento.  _"Home"_ , la clave para cuando alguna persona desconocida estaba cerca o en su casa. Suspiro preocupado y decidió bajar, enfrentando al otro.

El hombre continuaba de pie en la sala, había dado solo unos pasos y miraba las fotografías que el menor mantenía en su pared, esas de sus múltiples viajes y en su mayoría paisajes —muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —musito directamente, provocando que Yixing esbozara una media sonrisa.

—Oh, no me malentiendas. Hoy no vengo por asuntos de tu empleo... o bueno, de cierta forma creo que sí —Seungri levantó una ceja mirándolo con seriedad— hoy no te preguntare nada sobre Hideo, sobre el chico lindo que escondiste, ni sobre tu próxima reunión en Tokio. Hoy vengo porque una persona se acercó a uno de mis negocios, pidiendo que mis trabajadores vigilaran de cerca a Lee Seunghyun, que descubrieran cada movida de su día a día, todo.

Un ligero mareo se apodero de él, ese debía ser su abuelo, Seungri había confiado muy rápidamente en que nadie se enteraría, sin embargo, ya todo se volvía más obvio —¿y bien? ¿le has contado todo? —respondió arrogante, de la forma que Yixing ya debía esperar.

—Mi equipo sigue en la investigación, pero como eres especial, vine yo mismo a averiguar todo —el pelinegro rodó los ojos, ese tono de voz en Yixing lo estaba cansando— ¿Qué debería de decir?

—Di lo que quieras.

El alto dio un par de pasos y acercó a Seungri, dejando una distancia corta entre ambos —¿puedo decirle que su hijo está a punto de unirse a los yakuza? —"hijo..." la expresión de Seungri cambio de inmediato, había dicho hijo... ¿su padre? ¿él era quien lo investigaba?

Elimino el pensamiento, no le preguntaría nada, en cambio pensó que Yixing quería algo por esa información, algo grande, y con ese secreto quería amarrarlo. Seungri no diría nada, eso se lo había jurado a sí mismo, no sería desleal ante Hideo, no con el apoyo que recibía día con día, simplemente no, no podía caer ante eso —no creo que seas tan impulsivo como para cometer ese error.

Primera reacción de Yixing, el alto se tornó serio y miro con duda al menor —te han enseñado a jugar como los adultos, pero olvidas algo... aquí yo soy familia, no un simple traductor.

—¿Apostamos? —dijo con valor, mirándolo a los ojos y manteniendo la mirada intensa— en este mismo instante puedo llamar a Hideo... —Yixing dudó, el pelinegro lo pudo ver en su mirada.

—No juegues con fuego, Seungri.

—No juegues con fuego, Yixing.

El alto rodó los ojos y ajusto su saco, esquivó a Seungri y camino hacia la salida, el menor escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego ser azotada con fuerza. Respiro con dificultad y deshizo el puño que inconscientemente su mano había formado, se sentó en el sofá y asimilo aquello, había sido demasiado, en tan poco tiempo, prácticamente había amenazado a Zhang Yixing. Con éxito. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Seungri se sobresaltó un poco, sin embargo, miró a Hoya entrar con la mayor expresión de preocupación.

—Hyung, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde están? No vi a nadie fuera —dijo mirando por toda la casa.

—Zhang Yixing entró a mi casa, pero ya se fue, ¿no le dijiste a nadie verdad?

—No, pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo, quizá necesites más seguridad —musito aun mirando alrededor. Cuando el menor comenzó a respirar más calmado, se escucharon pasos en las escaleras y Hoya se colocó velozmente frente a Seungri, quien no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Una cabellera roja se asomó con cuidado por la entrada del salón, y Hoya le apuntó con una pistola, haciendo que el otro levantara las manos.

—¡Hoya! ¡No, no, él venía conmigo! —lo detuvo Seungri, haciéndole bajar el arma, Hoya lo hizo de inmediato— él es de confianza —explicó.

El joven reverencio disculpándose, Jiyong solo asintió medio aturdido y asustado —revisare la casa y los alrededores, no salgan —les indico y se fue hacia el jardín.

Jiyong se quedó congelado en el mismo lugar —déjame explicarte... siéntate —el menor camino hasta la cocina, algo de té calmaría a ambos, pero principalmente a Jiyong. Puso agua a calentar y se recargó en la encimera, pensando en el mal de sus decisiones, se sintió preocupado por Jiyong, cuando más quiso alejarlo... si tan solo no lo hubiera invitado a su casa, si no se hubiese sentido tan estúpidamente atraído, si le hubiera dicho a su abuelo que terminaron, si tan solo.

—Seungri... —el pelinegro saltó un poco y giro, mirando como Jiyong se recargaba a su lado— ¿estás bien? —musito mirándolo fijamente... era increíble. Luego de ser tratado como un trabajador, de haberlo encerrado en su estudio, de haber tenido una pistola apuntándole... luego de eso se preocupaba por Seungri.

—Discúlpame... de verdad, debió ser mucho para ti —musito cabizbajo.

—Estoy bien, pero entenderás que quiero saber que fue todo eso.

El menor asintió mirando al suelo, suspiro cansado y regresó a mirarlo, estuvo a punto de responder cuando el agua empezó a hervir, se excusó con eso y sirvió dos tazas con té, las tomo y camino hasta el salón de nuevo. Cada quien se sentó en un lugar del sofá y Jiyong parecía esperar a que Seungri comenzara a hablar, pero el menor no conseguía organizar sus pensamientos, solo de una cosa estaba seguro... —¿puedes solo pretender que nada de esto sucedió? ¿Qué simplemente no me conociste?

El pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos, una mirada que estaba matando a Seungri, una mirada que le decía que no lo haría, que no podía y que ya era tarde —todo parece estar en orden —los interrumpió Hoya.

—Muchas gracias por venir.

—Lo mejor será que no salgan hasta el día de mañana.

—Jiyong tiene que ir a su casa, y sinceramente no creo que Yixing vuelva a hacer algo así —comentó Seungri a su guardaespaldas.

Hoya lo miro con duda, estaba preocupado con lo sucedido y quizá molesto por no haber estado presente —¿es muy necesario que vaya? Realmente temo que haya alguien vigilando fuera, y Masashi va a matarme si algo vuelve a pasar hyung.

—Puedo quedarme con Daesung... —comentó el pelirrojo tímidamente, ganándose la atención de ambos— puedo ir a su casa sin salir, ¿el almacén sigue abierto?

Seungri asintió pensativo y molesto con la situación en la que acababa de meter al mayor —de cualquier forma, me quedare vigilando la casa, no tienen que preocuparse mucho, solo es por seguridad —el pelinegro al final estuvo de acuerdo y Hoya salió para dejarlos a solas de nuevo.

—¿Tu guardaespaldas? —comentó Jiyong antes de beber de su té caliente.

—Mira Jiyong...

—Déjalo, sé que no estás bien. Contarme parece ser un agobio para ti, así que dejémoslo, no para siempre, solo hasta que sientas que puedes confiarme algo así.

Luego de eso, pasaron un rato en silencio, Seungri encendió la televisión y dejó el canal de música, en ese momento prefería un poco de ruido en la sala. Jiyong bebió de su té con cierta lentitud, cosa que comenzaba a poner nervioso al menor, a pesar de ello, pudo mirar como el pelirrojo se veía más tranquilo. Suspiro ligeramente al sentir esa tranquilidad invadirlo también, pensó en su vuelo a Tokio, faltaban solo horas, quizá debía salir de madrugada al aeropuerto, y quien sabe que pasaría en ese viaje. Termino el té de su taza y se levantó —¿quieres cenar? ¿O prefieres ir con Daesung? —el menor parecía no esperar esa pregunta, Seungri tampoco esperaba hacerla, sin embargo, si Jiyong tenía que estar seguro, al menos se aferraría a él en ese momento.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —el menor negó.

Unos minutos después, Seungri le pasaba los ingredientes requeridos al mayor, el plan era hacer el famoso ramen de Youngbae. Le pidió picar un poco de verdura, Jiyong rio como niño al ver a Seungri sostener el cuchillo —¿jamás has cocinado? —el pelinegro negó sintiéndose extraño— ¿comes fuera siempre? ¿o hay un chef escondido por aquí? —se burló mientras lo miraba luchar contra el montón de perejil.

—Suelo comer fuera y a veces Hoya cocina, resulta que ese es su verdadero sueño.

—Si no es indiscreción, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veinte —Jiyong se sorprendió, el otro solo asintió entendiendo su sorpresa— ha pasado toda su vida siendo entrenado, el arma que carga es solo para asustar, no la necesita siquiera.

Seungri pudo ver como el pelirrojo quería preguntar más, y como se reprimía a sí mismo —es bueno saber que estás seguro entonces... de lo que sea que tienes que estar seguro.

...

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar como horas, sus dedos jugaban los unos con los otros, los dos miraban fijamente a la pantalla, donde alguna película se proyectaba, sinceramente ninguno tenía idea de que trataba ya. Los dedos largos de Seunghyun vencieron a los de Daesung, y entonces aferró su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus manos, en medio de la oscuridad, en medio de muchas personas más. Daesung aún no le comentaba a Seunghyun el hecho de su "popularidad", habían hablado de sus empleos y de sus pasiones, pero Daesung nunca menciono sobre querer regresar al foco de atención, y haber salido juntos al cine había sido algo muy arriesgado. Su manager estaba molesto, pero el menor consiguió convencerlo de que sería la última vez que haría algo tan tonto, y que esa misma noche hablaría con el mayor. La película termino y las personas comenzaron a salir, dejando poco a poco los enormes sofás vacíos, Daesung simplemente no podía moverse, sentía con claridad la mano del mayor presionando con la suya, y eso lo tenía ido. El alto por fin lo soltó y se levantó elegantemente, el menor solo lo siguió, se colocó su tapa bocas de nuevo y camino naturalmente junto a él, haciendo que la escena se viera lo más natural posible, y que nadie lo reconociera de camino al estacionamiento.

Seunghyun quedo de llevar al otro hasta su casa, durante la cena Seunghyun había dicho que quería hablar de algo, pero no quiso hacerlo en ese momento, lo que ponía nervioso a Daesung, quien sinceramente creía que aquello podía ser mil cosas. Llevaban ya semanas viéndose, estaban prácticamente en una relación, con citas y todo lo usual, ya se habían tomado de las manos, se habían besado... quizá solo les faltaba una cosa.

Al llegar a su casa, Daesung lo invitó a pasar, el mayor aceptó, se detuvieron mientras se quitaban sus zapatos, en el mismo lugar donde hacia solo unas noches se habían besado. Una ligera tensión los envolvió, una que ambos reconocían, que pocas veces podía ser evitada. Hicieron contacto visual y ambos entendieron lo sucedido, el menor fue quien primero se acercó, dando pie a lo que el alto también quería, menos de un segundo después, sus labios ya se comían con avidez. Seunghyun dejó una mano descansar en la cintura del menor y lo acercó a su cuerpo, obligándolo a intensificar el beso, las manos de Daesung enseguida treparon hasta su cuello, pegándose más a él. Aferrados el uno con el otro caminaron entre besos y roces hasta encontrar el sofá del salón, Daesung cayó sobre el mayor, quien soltó una carcajada que le hizo reír, Seunghyun se acomodó y dejo que el cuerpo de Daesung se ajustara con el suyo, encontrando la posición perfecta para seguir comiéndose a besos.

Las manos del menor prontamente se movieron para tocar el abdomen del alto, quien lo tocaba con el mismo deseo, comenzó a dejar los labios para marcar ligeros besos en su mandíbula, delineando esa parte que tanto le encantaba mirar del perfil de Seunghyun. Pudo escuchar un par de gemidos que lo motivaban más, sintió que el mayor se deslizó un poco, lo que hizo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran de la forma más delicada, demostrando lo lejos a lo que aquella sesión de besos estaba llegando. Daesung se movió un poco más sobre su cuerpo y las manos del mayor lo comenzaron a recorrer por toda la espalda, consiguiendo que su camiseta se levantara poco a poco, el menor sonrió y levanto las manos con cuidado de no dejar su cuerpo caer sobre el otro, Seunghyun mordió ligeramente sus labios y se deshizo de la camiseta lanzándola hacia alguna parte de la habitación.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, entendiendo que ambos estaban de acuerdo, así que Daesung comenzó a deshacerse de la camisa del mayor, una vez termino con todos los botones, se levantó abruptamente y lo ayudo a levantarse, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta el piso de arriba, a su habitación. Tal vez era muy rápido, tal vez no, sin embargo, Seunghyun parecía sentir lo mismo, y fuese o no algo serio, sinceramente le venía muy bien conocer a alguien nuevo y olvidarse de todo lo vivido antes, simplemente divirtiéndose. Estar en el plano de las citas y de los nervios por enamoramientos, era algo que sin duda extrañaba, y por más que sus amigos quisieran sacarlo en Nueva York, Daesung nunca supo llevar las cosas más lejos, porque quizá necesitaba su ciudad... y a un hombre como Seunghyun.

...

Un par de horas después, Jiyong sintió que era momento de despedirse, ya había pensado en que decirle a Daesung cuando apareciera a mitad de su departamento, tenía la gran ventaja de tener el pin de su casa, así podría decir que estaba cerca sin más. Terminó de beber su vaso de agua y se levantó, ayudando a levantar los platos, pero Seungri lo detuvo —está bien, yo limpio.

—Bueno... creo que debería irme ya —el menor estuvo de acuerdo y camino junto con él hasta la puerta del almacén, donde Jiyong cruzaría hasta la casa de su amigo. Lo llamó solo para confirmar si estaba o no en casa, pero no conseguía que le respondieran, así que le dijo a Seungri que se metería con cuidado de no ser visto. Llegaron hasta la otra puerta y la abrieron, Seungri lo siguió en silencio, lo miro dar un par de pasos por el pasillo, el menor se quedó sosteniendo la puerta y solo esperando la confirmación del otro de que todo estaba bien. Jiyong caminó con lentitud, asegurándose de que no pudiera ser visto, con sus zapatos en las manos se asomó desde el comedor, dando un salto de sorpresa, casi tirando sus zapatos. Sostuvo ambos con una mano y cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano libre, estaba viendo a Daesung sobre el cuerpo de otra persona, ni siquiera pudo ver mucho, solo comprendió el ruido que venía de allí y los movimientos de su amigo. Sin mirar más, se dio la vuelta y regreso a una velocidad más rápida, Seungri lo esperaba mientras sostenía la puerta, con una expresión de duda.

Con su mano le indicó que se metiera de vuelta al almacén, Jiyong llegó hasta la puerta y la cerró de vuelta con el mismo cuidado —no, no puedo entrar.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Estaba allí?

—Hmm —tosió incómodamente y aclaró su voz— no, no estaba él solo.

El menor entendió luego de un momento, enrojeciéndose prontamente, cosa que le pareció muy adorable a Jiyong —pasan de las once, déjame preguntarle a Hoya si podemos ir a dejarte a tu casa.

Entraron de vuelta al departamento del menor, donde Hoya estaba sentado en el salón —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seungri.

—Masashi se enteró —Jiyong no entendió nada, pero la expresión de Seungri no le dio una buena señal.

—¿Cómo se enteró?

—Al parecer no te dejó solo esta tarde, alguien debió de estarte vigilando de lejos y miró a Zhang Yixing salir de aquí —Seungri llevó una mano a su cabello con molestia— ¿quieres ir a verlo?

Seungri negó y el mayor se quedó mudo ante lo que escuchaba sin comprender —no, sería inútil. Jiyong, ¿te importa quedarte aquí? —el pelirrojo negó, se sentía honestamente preocupado por el menor, así que no quería darle otro problema. Hoya los dejó solos de nuevo y Seungri se tumbó en el sofá de vuelta, esta vez luciendo más destrozado, el mayor se sentó a su lado, manteniéndose alejados por medio metro— ya no se ni que decirte.

El pelirrojo noto la sincera preocupación del menor, no le gustaba ni un poco verlo así —¿esto es algo muy grave, cierto?

—Lo es. Cuando te dije que no creía adecuado que siguiéramos viviendo juntos, no era por molestarte... era por esto.

La vida de Seungri parecía simplemente no tener un descanso, a como lo conocía Jiyong, iba comprendiendo todos esos obstáculos, cualquier otra persona diría que su vida estaba arreglada, que era el heredero de una fortuna y que su vida estaba asegurada. Sin embargo, todo parecía ser lo contrario, si bien Jiyong aun desconocía su empleo real, tan solo ver que tenía un guardaespaldas, que alguien había entrado a su casa y que lo vigilaban, eso no parecía ir por un buen camino. Jiyong tenía que alejarse, lo quisiera o no, incluso el menor se lo había dicho... era irónico y estúpido que ahora Jiyong se viera forzado a dormir en su casa.

Pasaron un rato más en silencio, en un momento Seungri fue hasta el piso de arriba, luego bajo con un edredón enorme y con una almohada, Jiyong sonrió cuando lo único que veía era el bulto y las piernas del menor —puede que pases frío, ya se acerca el invierno —comentó.

—Creo que esto estará bien.

—Hay otro asunto. Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto a las seis de la mañana, y no quiero dejarte aquí solo, sería arriesgarte demasiado, así que lo mejor será que te llevemos a tu casa a esa hora, no pienses que desconfió de ti...

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo, y, de cualquier forma, estamos acostumbrados a los amaneceres, ¿no?

...

Varias horas después, el mayor sintió que alguien lo movía, y que susurraban su nombre, se acobijo con el edredón y siguió durmiendo, sin embargo, el susurro continuo —Jiyong... —abrió los ojos encontrándose con Seungri, inesperadamente, no saltó del susto o de la extrañeza de verlo allí de pie. Tan solo se destapó el rostro y asintió sacudiendo su cabello, sintió que se sonrojaba, probablemente gracias a la imagen que le estaba dando al menor, quien lucía ya duchado y arreglado para salir, a diferencia del rostro hinchado del pelirrojo.

Seungri se alejó un poco para dejarlo despertar y levantarse, Jiyong se estiro y no quiso ni mirarse en un espejo así que solo medio peinó su cabello, dobló el edredón con cuidado y lo dejo en su lugar, o al menos donde no se viese estorboso. Hoya les indicó que el auto estaba encendido, Seungri bajó de las escaleras con una maleta, la que su guardaespaldas tomo y llevó a la salida, Jiyong estaba poniéndose sus zapatos cuando sintió la presencia del menor, quien le extendió una sudadera negra —por si esta Daesung afuera.

Cierto. La escena de Jiyong saliendo de casa de Seungri en plena mañana no era algo agradable de explicar, así que se puso la sudadera y se rió un poco cuando las mangas de esta le quedaban largas y se veía gracioso —¿esto es tuyo? —el menor asintió y abrió la puerta de la entrada otra vez.

Se cubrió con el gorro y camino rápidamente hasta el auto, mirando como Seungri cerraba la puerta y caminaba más lentamente, haciéndolo ver tonto, Hoya pareció ahogar una sonrisa al ver la escena, le abrió la puerta al pelirrojo y este se subió sin más. El camino iba en silencio, no era lejos de su casa, así que no tardarían mucho, Jiyong abrió la ventanilla de su lado y miro al cielo iluminándose con el día. 

En solo quince minutos ya habían llegado a su casa, Seungri abrió su propia puerta y bajó, buscó algo en el asiento del frente sin ver al mayor, quien no sabía si despedirse allí, pero Seungri entonces le indico que caminara hasta la puerta, así que así lo hizo, sintiendo la presencia del otro detrás. Cuando se quedó frente a esta se dio la vuelta, un tanto ansioso, de algo que desconocía por completo, el pelinegro le extendió el libro que le había prestado el día anterior —lo había olvidado, gracias —dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa, sin embargo, Seungri lucía bastante serio.

—Dejémoslo aquí, Jiyong. Tenemos amigos en común y será difícil no encontrarnos por allí, pero detengámonos luego de una sonrisa, por favor. No quiero ser quien te meta en algo peor que lo de ayer, no tenías por qué haber estado conmigo siquiera, fui yo quien te invito, así que aceptare la responsabilidad que conlleva mi error. Puedes quedarte con esto, quiero que lo tengas —dijo refiriéndose al pequeño libro— y sobre mi abuelo, no te preocupes, anoche hable con él. No me meteré más en tu vida.

El pelinegro no espero una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y subió de nuevo a su auto, Hoya miro de lejos a Jiyong e inclino la cabeza antes de subirse y hacer que el auto desapareciera de allí. Jiyong se quedó en blanco, ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar una respuesta en su mente, simplemente no conseguía comprender lo que había escuchado, si por su mente paso detener al menor, hubiera sido en vano, no habría sabido que decir de vuelta. Sujeto el libro y se metió a la casa, caminó hasta su descanso de fuera y se sentó en el lugar de siempre, el frió poco le importo, dejo el libro en la mesa y subió sus piernas al asiento, envolviéndose con la misma sudadera negra, la que no le había devuelto al menor.

—¿Jiyong? —la voz lo sacó de su burbuja, era su mejor amigo— ¿Qué pasa? —el moreno se acercó preocupado, la expresión del pelirrojo debía ser la peor, si hasta sentía sus ojos llorosos, no tenía fuerzas como para inventarse una mentira ante Youngbae...

—Creo que acaban de dejarme.

—¿Estabas saliendo con alguien?

—No. Podríamos haber tenido algo... y no solo yo lo creía, él también lo creía, pero... él acaba de terminar con eso.

Youngbae comprendió todavía más la seriedad del momento, podía ver fácilmente que su mejor amigo no estaba bien, y que quien fuera esa persona, le había hecho daño de verdad —¿Por qué lo termino? ¿te lo dijo?

—Él... él tiene algo malo, algo que lo vuelve peligroso.

—Y esto te detiene.

—Eso me hizo querer conocerlo más, pero ahora me alejó, ahora termino las cosas.

—¿Y no crees que es lo mejor? Si es peligroso, y él te alejo, es por algo Jiyong, no te encapriches con cosas que no pueden suceder, recuerda lo que paso con ella. Al final no era para ti, al final te hirió cruelmente, cuando ella pudo bien haberte alejado desde antes.

Un viejo amor. La primera persona de quien se enamoró perdidamente, Lee Ji Eun. Una hermosa chica que iba en su misma escuela, una joven que destacaba por su sonrisa y su forma de hacer todo perfectamente. Con el tiempo, ella y Jiyong comenzaron a salir, sin embargo, ella fue la que primero se cansó de todo, y equivocadamente llevó hacia abajo la relación. Cuando pudo haber hablado con él, cuando pudo decirle que ya no lo quería más y que mejor dejaran de ser novios, ella hacía lo contrario. Esa chica fingía quererlo, lo hizo por meses, lo enamoro más sin darse cuenta, mientras ella se enamoraba de otra persona. Al final no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a salir con el otro chico, manteniendo así la relación con los dos. Inevitablemente, las cosas explotaron y Youngbae encontró a la chica con el otro, tal desastre se armó que Youngbae termino siendo suspendido por varios días de la escuela, la pelea había sido en nombre de Jiyong, quien no tuvo ni la fuerza de enojarse, estaba tan destrozado que enfermó y demás. Jiyong era demasiado inocente en ese entonces, creía que ella era el amor de su vida y que se casarían en un futuro, quizá por ello su caída había sido tan grande, porque tenía una lección muy importante que aprender.

—No sé quién sea este chico, ni porque no me contaste, pero sí pudo hacer esto por ti, aprecia el valor que debió tener para dejarte. Tener a Kwon Jiyong enamorado de ti no es poca cosa, y si él te correspondía, debió de haber sido muy difícil. Y mejor ahora, antes de que pudiesen llegar más lejos.

—¿Y si lo encuentro de nuevo?

—¿Es probable que eso pase? —el menor asintió cabizbajo y pensando en lo que sería si llegaba a soltar el nombre de Seungri frente al moreno— sé a dónde vas con esto, quieres pensar que puede ser destino o una señal, sin embargo, debería de ser mucho más complicado para que signifique algo. No solo encontrarlo por la calle o en un bar.

—Complicado...

...

La primera reunión en Tokio fue exitosa, en ese momento solo estaban cenando en un elegante restaurante, durante la comida Masashi comentó que necesitaban hablar a solas con Seungri, el pelinegro asintió un tanto preocupado por lo que había pasado con Yixing de nuevo. En la mañana no habían mencionado nada, antes de la reunión tampoco, y después mucho menos puesto que estaban contentos con el resultado de la visita a Tokio, porque como le habían dicho a Seungri, el asunto era algo breve de tan solo un fin de semana.

Al terminar de cenar fueron hacia el hostal donde se iban a hospedar, era pequeño, pero sumamente tradicional y elegante a la vez, algo perfecto para las personas que llegaban, supuso el pelinegro. La seguridad era cosa seria, había muchos hombres vigilando los alrededores y el mismo lugar. Todos iban caminando hacia el fondo del lugar, otros se detuvieron y Seungri lo hizo también, sin embargo, Masashi le indicó que continuara, deslizaron un par de puertas y llegaron a una terraza grande, llena de naturaleza y una vista increíble de la noche de Tokio. Lo presentaron con un par de personas que lucían ropa tradicional de Japón, Seungri reverenció y saludó en su mejor japonés, estaba nervioso de estar allí. Hideo lo presento como un hijo, el hombre mayor asentía ante lo que escuchaba sobre Seungri, quien tímidamente reverenciaba ante cada elogio. Hablaron un poco más y luego le pidieron que se retirara, este así lo hizo junto con Masashi, dejando solo a Hideo y al otro hombre. Una vez salieron los encaminaron a una sala de té, donde los dejaron solos también, el mayor sirvió té para ambos y miro al menor fijamente.

—¿Te amenazó? —Seungri terminó de beber su té e inclino la cabeza negando.

—Lo intentó.

—¿Qué les has respondido?

—Que no lo creía tan impulsivo, y que llamaría a Hideo en cuanto intentara algo —dijo avergonzado.

Masashi lo miró seriamente por unos segundos y luego levantó su taza esperando que el otro entendiera, así lo hizo y brindó con él —has aprendido muy rápido Seungri, y por ello estas aquí. El hombre al que acabas de saludar, es el líder del clan, el clan más importante de los Yakuza —el menor casi se atraganta, eso era algo que de verdad no esperaba— Hideo te presentó por una razón.

Y cuando lo mencionaban, un hombre entró dando la indicación de que Hideo estaba listo, Seungri fue llevado hasta otra sala, donde lo hicieron vestirse con un traje tradicional, lo que lo hizo sentir raro, pero que al final acató sin preguntar. Luego de estar vestido, le indicaron otro camino, deslizaron otra puerta y llegaron a un cuarto mediano, donde Hideo y Masashi esperaban a lado de un par de cortinas. Seungri reverenció y espero a que dijeran algo, Masashi se desató la parte del traje de arriba y dejo su espalda media tatuada al aire, mostrando los tatuajes que poco a poco invadían su cuerpo. Hideo señaló uno en específico, un pez japonés que descansaba en su espalda baja —este es el pez koi, es el principal vinculo de un yakuza, cualquiera que posea este tatuaje estará relacionado con esta, como un cercano.

Seungri comenzó sentir los nervios por todo su cuerpo —el pez koi solo es símbolo de nuestro clan —completó Masashi, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su traje.

—Esto es simple Seungri. Si decides tener este tatuaje, te consideraremos cercano a nosotros y miembro de nuestro clan, trabajes o no en esto. Hay dirigentes del gobierno con tatuajes así, porque esta lealtad viene de un vínculo más cercano que solo ser un trabajador, es por eso que el líder tiene que ser informado antes de esto, y nuestro líder ha accedido a que yo te nombre miembro. Si no quieres tenerlo, lo respetaremos, el servicio que me has dado se terminara, sin embargo, las ultimas cláusulas del contrato no tendrán final. Respetare la decisión que tomes.

Ambos salieron y lo dejaron solo, entre las cortinas donde un tatuador debía encontrarse y la puerta de salida, estaban dándole quizá el honor más grande, de solo llevar unos meses, Seungri ya había demostrado el grado de lealtad y capacidad que tenía ante ellos y Hideo prácticamente se había comportado como un padre durante ese tiempo. Jamás había sido incitado a hacer algo malo o algo ilegal, su opinión siempre era respetada y su contrato no ocultaba nada, las cosas eran directas cuando se trataba de Hideo.

Solo unos minutos después, una aguja ya marcaba la piel clara del pelinegro, quien cerraba los ojos al sentir el ligero dolor, asegurándose a sí mismo de que había tomado la mejor decisión. 


	17. Capítulo 17

El salón de clases estaba hundido en silencio, un par de lápices golpeaban con nervios y duda los escritorios, un par de personas se estiraban para encontrar concentración, Jiyong terminó de rellenar las preguntas necesarias y entregó la hoja de su examen. Salió del edificio y se estiro, ese había sido su último examen, pensó en esperar a Soojoo, pero sus clases terminarían más tarde, así que le dijo que la vería en una cafetería cercana.

—¡Jiyong-ah! —le gritaron desde detrás.

Cuando estuvo a punto de reproducir su playlist se quitó sus audífonos, girando para ver como Heechul y más personas lo seguían, se detuvo y le sonrió —hyung —lo saludó cuando él fue el único que se acercó.

—¿Estás listo para mañana?

—¿Ya es mañana? —preguntó sinceramente desorientado. Los días luego de lo sucedido con Seungri se habían movido demasiado rápido, había pasado todo el tiempo estudiando y durmiendo, poco le importo salir o hacer algo más, Youngbae lo comprendió y le dio el espacio, sin siquiera preguntar más sobre la supuesta "ruptura" de la que le había hablado ese día.

—Sí, y no puedes faltar. Hablé con Youngbae y me dijo que llevaría a Hyorin, ¿tienes alguien a quien llevar? Puedo darte otra invitación.

El menor negó distraído —¿hay una temática?

—Estas muy perdido. Me despediré con otra mascarada, una más restringida y más épica —rodó los ojos— será más grande, pero muy resguardada para que solo entren los invitados, no puedes faltar Ji, será la mejor fiesta de nuestras vidas —comentó orgulloso.

—¿Leeteuk sigue siendo cuidadoso con gente ajena verdad?

El peliblanco asintió —espera —se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el grupo de sus amigos, y regreso con algo en las manos— no sé si pienses llevar a alguien que no esté en la lista, pero por si algo, toma una invitación extra, cuídala, si se te pierde... Leeteuk me mata, luego me revive y me vuelve a matar.

Jiyong se rió un poco y asintió —muchas gracias, y supongo que te veo mañana.

—Llevaré un traje blanco y mascara negra, para que no quieras besuquearte conmigo en algún rincón.

—¡¿Bae te contó?! —Heechul asintió y se comenzó a alejar riéndose.

A ese paso ya media escuela debía saber de lo sucedido en esa fiesta de hace años, frunció el ceño y pensó en que esa invitación estaría molestándolo todo el rato, la guardo en su mochila y siguió su camino.

Cuando Soojoo llegó es que se dio cuenta de que ella lo había citado por el asunto de la fiesta, iban en busca de outfits para el día siguiente. Pasaron horas distrayéndose con una pasarela de vestidos y trajes, Jiyong era un tanto complicado, pero estando con ella, se volvía todavía más diva. Youngbae los llamó y les dijo que no se movieran de allí, que él llegaría para escoger un traje de rápido, ya que tampoco tenía idea de que llevar. Soojoo se decidió por un vestido blanco con toques azules, parecía un hada según el menor —te ves hermosa.

La chica sonrió alegre con el vestido —ahora sigues tú.

Era la primera vez que Soojoo asistía a una fiesta de Heechul, por diversas razones siempre se las perdía, y cuando escuchaba las historias de lo que ellos vivían en esos días, sin duda quiso formar parte, por lo que Jiyong supo que por más que se sintiera mal o decaído, aquello era algo que no podía dejar pasar, al menos por sus mejores amigos.

Soojoo eligió un traje único para Jiyong, un pantalón negro de vestir que ajustaba los sitios ideales, según ella, acompañado de una simple camiseta negra con cuello amplio, lo que dejaba ver gran parte de su pecho —y la cereza del pastel —dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse un saco brillante, que parecía de cuento de hadas, el cuello era largo y negro, sin embargo, lo demás era de una tela con efecto tornasol, algo que brillaba.

Jiyong sonrió para su amiga, ella se veía demasiado feliz conforme le ayudaba a arreglarse, se fue por un momento y regreso enseguida con una especie de mascada negra, la que anudo alrededor de su cuello y dejo caer por el centro, como una especie de corbata, algo que resaltaba más su atuendo —estas perfecto.

El tono de llamada del menor comenzó a sonar, le señalo su mochila y ella enseguida se lo extendió —¿sí?

— _Yongie, necesito un favor._

—Dime.

— _¿Crees poder conseguirme una invitación para mañana?_

—¿Llevarás al susodicho? —Soojoo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a lo que Jiyong solo asintió, al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó una especie de afirmación— hablare con Leeteuk, yo te aviso más tarde.

— _Eres el mejor Yongie, te quiero._

—Te quiero.

Soojoo se quedó sentada en los sofás mirando lo que se había salido de la mochila del menor —¿te dieron invitación? Youngbae me dijo que tenía las nuestras.

—Heechul me dio una extra... —comentó regresando a mirarse al espejo.

—¿Es para él...?

Sus ojos comenzaron a divagar entre su ropa, evitando mirarla y evitando sentir ese peso en su estómago —tan solo me la dio por si algo.

—¿Estas bien Ji? Youngbae me contó un poco, me dijo que terminaste algo con alguien, y ese debe ser Seungri —el pelirrojo suspiro y ajusto mejor la mascada de su cuello.

—Simplemente hizo lo correcto, por el bien de ambos, yo estuve de acuerdo. Pasaron un par de cosas, asuntos que solo él y yo conocemos, y que demostraron que quizá no debimos ir más lejos. Y me siento bien, no es como que quería eso ¿sabes? No buscaba una relación, no buscaba nada...

—Sin embargo, allí continuabas.

—No voy a negarlo, él me gustaba, pero no podemos siquiera iniciar algo.

—¿Por Bae?

Jiyong negó cabizbajo y con un extraño nudo en la garganta —otras razones... y al final estamos mejor así.

Esas eran las palabras y sentimientos correctos, lo que Seungri había dicho era enteramente verdad, él menor temía que algo parecido sucediera de nuevo. Jiyong no tenía idea de que sucedía, de porque lo vigilaban, de quien era el que estaba en su casa aquel día, pero cuando se ponía a unir ciertas piezas, la imagen que iba a apareciendo no le gustaba. Era una imagen que anunciaba peligro y cosas desconocidas, y si bien Jiyong no era ajeno a la violencia, incluso a ser parte de ella, lo que implicaba Seungri parecía ser algo más. Le asustaba saber que el pelinegro lo ocultaba con tanto afán y que su abuelo hablaba como si su nieto fuera tan inocente. En una conversación le había dicho que Seungri era el heredero de su sitio, que era por ello que le tenía tanto cariño. Jiyong sentía escalofríos al recordar lo que le había dicho ese último día:  _"Por favor, cuida de él. Como ya sabrás, es fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro... sufre más de lo que debería."_

El resto del día, la mente de Jiyong continuo ida, respondía a lo necesario y se reía en ocasiones, Youngbae llegó y casi enseguida fueron a casa, ya que había sido sencillo elegir lo de él, con Hyorin presente claro —haré algo de ramen, ¿cenamos fuera? —musito el moreno cuando todos iban entrando a la casa.

—Suena bien, tiene meses que no lo pruebo —comentó Soojoo, quien conversaba con Hyorin sobre diversas marcas que les estaban pidiendo asistir al mismo evento.

—No tengo mucha hambre, iré a tomar una ducha —comentó el pelirrojo mientras ya subía las escaleras, casi impidiéndoles responder.

Youngbae lo miro subir y frunció el ceño de forma molesta, sus acompañantes lo notaron de inmediato —Soo, ¿tú sabes con quien salía? —la modelo negó prontamente.

—Sé lo poco que me dijiste, él no ha querido tocar ese tema conmigo —mintió preocupada por ambos.

—Está bastante diferente, no parece él —comentó Hyorin.

Youngbae se distrajo cocinando, sin embargo, su mente continúo pensando en las probabilidades, pensó en sus cercanos, en sus pretendientes... en todos aquellos que pudieron tener algo con Jiyong. Y no solo tener algo con él, sino enamorarlo y dejarlo de esa forma. Su lista se tachaba entera cuando pensaba en lo último, quien se acercaba era Seunghyun, ya que era el único con quien había tenido una relación formal. Y tal vez luego de la ruptura, intentaron regresar... era poco probable, además Jiyong le hubiera contado aquello sin problema. Y solo una persona más le había hecho dudar sobre iniciar algo... Taehyun.

...

El sudor corría sin remedio por su frente, el dolor en la espalda continuo, se pudo olvidar de él por la adrenalina, pero cuando una patada lo tumbo de golpe, fue suficiente. Se quedó tendido en el suelo por unos segundos, por lo que Hoya se preocupó de inmediato —hyung, ¿estás bien? ¿fue demasiado?

Seungri se levantó de nuevo y le indicó que comenzara otra vez, estaban practicando su taekwondo, cosa que el pelinegro había dejado bastante olvidado también. Su mente se enfocaba en defenderse, sin embargo, llegaba a un punto donde esta se bloqueaba, y algún ataque de Hoya lo dejaba en el suelo. Se sentía débil y eso lo molestaba cada vez más, luego del viaje a Tokio, las cosas habían cambiado más, el pelinegro ya no era tratado de la misma forma, en cuanto llego al bar por primera vez, todos reverenciaron a ante él, otros hombres de confianza de Hideo le decían que los llamará hyungs. El mismo hijo de Hideo, Naoki, quien estaba en el extranjero desde hacía semanas, le envió un mensaje dándole la bienvenida a la familia. Seungri jamás creyó que ese tatuaje pesaría tanto ante todos, solo Hideo y Masashi lo habían visto, sin embargo, todos lo daban por hecho.

Y entre tanto pensamiento, una vez más cayó al suelo.

Cerró los ojos y dejo una mano descansar en su frente, nivelando su respiración, estaba cansado, demasiado —detengámonos por hoy.

El menor asintió y espero hasta que fueran a las duchas, donde el pelinegro se tomó un rato dejando que el agua casi fría lo templara, en menos de una hora debía ir a ver a su abuelo. Para por fin tener esa conversación sobre su empleo, su maldito empleo. Tan solo recordar las palabras de Yixing lo ponían de nervios, saber que su padre lo investigaba con detectives privados, eso solo le demostraba el nivel al que su familia podía llegar. Por suerte el negocio de Yixing había sido el buscado, de lo contrario, quien sabe si seguiría en ese lugar y en ese momento.

Se colocó su sudadera grande y el gorro una vez más, como siempre salía del lugar donde entrenaban, Hoya lo acompaño hasta el auto e insistió en llevarlo hasta la casa de su abuelo y de llevarlo a la suya de regreso. El menor ya se había acostumbrado al trato de Seungri, Hoya le había contado sobre sus trabajos anteriores, donde él era un asistente más que guardaespaldas, que Hideo había sido quien lo saco de aquel empleo, para capacitarlo de una mejor forma. Si bien el pelinegro estaba acostumbrado a la servidumbre, él jamás los trataba de mala forma, o les pedía hacer cosas de más, entendía la función y punto. Por lo que Hoya se sentía en confianza con él, incluso para llamarlo hyung, y que decir de cuando se enteró de la bienvenida a la familia, ese día le dijo que oficialmente eran hermanos. Hoya había obtenido su pez koi hacía tres años, aun siendo un adolescente... con historias que parecían atormentarle aún.

Seungri estiró sus brazos al frente y giro sus muñecas, las que tronaban un poco —estas sobre esforzándote, necesitas descansar más.

—No tengo tiempo para ello —dijo fríamente. Sintiéndose mal por la forma de responder, y es que desde que había dejado a Jiyong en su casa se portaba así, desinteresado y manteniéndose ocupado todo el tiempo, fuese con cosas de la universidad, reuniones del trabajo o entrenamientos con Hoya. Dormía poco y se despertaba temprano para iniciar el día, eliminando esos momentos para pensar en lo que hacía con su vida. Bajo del auto apenas se estacionaron enfrente y los guardias se acercaron de vuelta al ver como Hoya se bajó también, Seungri se dio la vuelta y casi atraviesa al menor con la fuerza de su mirada— ¿quieres anunciar que eres mi guardaespaldas? —le musito en un susurro— quédate en el auto, bajando la colina, aquí no puede pasarme nada.

El menor bajo la cabeza y realizo lo pedido, Seungri subió deprisa por las escaleras de la mansión y entro al lugar, apenas y saludo al mayordomo y casi corrió hasta el despacho de su abuelo, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, silencio su teléfono y toco —pase.

—Abuelo —reverencio estando dentro y frente al escritorio.

Se sentó y el hombre se quitó sus lentes, hizo una llamada y pidió que llevaran té, la mujer les sirvió a ambos y desapareció, dejándolos solos de nuevo —¿qué sucedió con Jiyong? —el menor casi se atraganta.

—Terminamos, no hay más —soltó seriamente.

Su abuelo lo miro fijamente —luces decaído.

—Acabo de entrenar por horas, estoy cansado —se excusó.

—Entonces iré al punto —dijo antes de probar su té— quiero que dejes tu empleo.

Seungri lo miro a los ojos, sus manos formaron puños en sus piernas y su estómago se revolvió —no trabajare en la empresa, ya lo había dicho antes.

—Seunghyun, ya no estoy jugando. En lo que sea que trabajes, ¿hay un futuro? ¿un futuro como el que por derecho tienes sobre ti?

—Probablemente no, pero si algo quiero, es hacer las cosas por mí mismo, mis padres ya me demostraron a la mala como ser independiente, y ahora lo soy. De la forma que sea, pero lo soy. Sin ayuda de ellos, así que no pienso heredar todo en la palma de mi mano. Y si mi padre, o usted, intentan seguirme y querer averiguar cada movimiento que hago, háganlo, no sé de qué les servirá, pero ya no me importará. Para mí, usted era diferente a ellos, pero me está pidiendo algo que simplemente no puedo hacer, al menos no de esta forma.

—Este orgullo no te servirá de nada.

—Hasta hoy me ha funcionado, sé que en algún momento caeré, pero si será por mí mismo, y no tendré ningún problema en levantarme de vuelta. Y no soy iluso, sé que mis tíos están presionando por el puesto, ya dejé de negarse, ellos están más capacitados que yo.

—Si alguno de ellos, el que sea, toma el puesto. Tendrás que olvidarte Seunghyun, no habrá vuelta atrás. Son codiciosos y egoístas, si alguna vez dejan el puesto, será para sus hijos. No para ti.

Seungri suspiro y miro a sus manos que se tornaban rojas del esfuerzo que hacía —también soy codicioso. Desde niño soñé con tener la empresa, con ser el presidente de ella. Pero ese niño no sabía que los puestos no se toman porque si, ese niño creció y aprendió que por las cosas se pelea, y si alguna vez vuelvo a codiciar ese lugar, créame, peleare justamente por llegar a él.

—Es imposible hacer las cosas justamente, eso ya deberías saberlo.

Lo sabía.

Desgraciadamente lo sabía, de su boca habían salido amenazas, tratados ilegales, repeticiones de asuntos que jamás en su vida quería escuchar de vuelta. Su abuelo podía mirarlo como si fuese inocente e inexperto, sin embargo, la inocencia de Seungri había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, desde que fue dejado a solas en su adolescencia, desde que los viajes a otros países no eran cuestionados, desde que no llegar a casa en días no le causaba ningún problema. Y ahora, trabajando como un yakuza, ¿Qué inocencia podía quedarle?

"Si algo quiero obtener por mí mismo, es el puesto que ocupas justo ahora..."

—Entonces lo veremos en un futuro, si deseo demasiado ese lugar, ya veremos si mi orgullo y mi justicia serán suficientes o no. Pero por ahora, no se involucren en mi vida, si ven mi nombre en alguna parte, o si simplemente nos encontramos... finjan que soy alguien más. Yo no estoy para ser el heredero que ustedes quieren a sus pies.

...

Solo unas horas después ya estaba bebiendo en el bar de Hideo, el bartender ya lo miraba con respeto, quizá el mismo tipo pensaba en lo rápido que las cosas habían cambiado a cuando lo miro por primera vez. Seungri pidió un whisky en las rocas, irónicamente, tomaba el consejo de su abuelo mientras se sentía molesto gracias a él. Masashi le hizo señas desde lejos, de que podía pasar ya, se levantó y camino entre tantas personas, las que lo miraban hacia arriba, cosa a la que no se acostumbraría pronto.

Fue recibido con calidez, sin embargo, Seungri tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que pudiese suceder, ya que lucieron serios casi de inmediato, Masashi reverencio y salió de la oficina, dejándolos a solas —necesitaba hablar seriamente contigo Seunghyun —el pelinegro sintió escalofríos cuando escucho su nombre real. Asintió levemente y espero a que continuara— ahora eres familia. Eres uno de los nuestros. Y, por ende, no quiero que continúes como mi traductor. Es un trabajo que te puso en riesgo, además de ello, siendo un miembro no puedo tenerte en una posición delicada. Así que te daré dos opciones, una es que te deslindes de trabajar para mí, puedes simplemente continuar con tu vida de estudiante, cuando termines tus estudios, puedes unirte a cualquiera de los negocios que poseo, lo que quieras. La otra opción, es que te mantengas con nosotros, desde abajo, se lo que estudias, y sé que eres bueno. Masashi me comentó sobre las veces en que lo ayudaste, y no quiero decir que tienes el talento para esto específicamente, pero en el área correcta. Nuestras empresas. No veo como una mala idea que apliques a cualquiera y que comiences a trabajar por tu cuenta, y que también te mantengas a nuestro lado ¿me explico?

El pelinegro asintió pensando en todo lo que el hombre le comentaba —¿es posible solo tomarme unos meses? Hay una situación con mi familia y creo que estoy siendo vigilado, no quisiera problemas o cuestiones por a lo que me dedico.

—Lo sé, Hoya noto a las personas y me informo.

Inclino la cabeza a forma de disculpa —me temo que el asunto con el heredero Zhang llegó a un nivel diferente. Por alguna razón, uno de sus trabajadores fue contratado por mi padre, para investigarme de cerca.

—Zhang es despiadado, un hombre orgulloso y de costumbres muy arraigadas. Su hijo tiene un poco de ello, así que, en la medida, cuídate.

Al regresar a casa, Seungri se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba muy cansado, sin embargo, noto que había una caja enorme en la mesa. La abrió y encontró una nota:

_"Llegó ese momento del año. Usa esto, y si no te veo a las nueve de la noche en mi casa, dejaremos de ser mejores amigos._

_No estoy jugando Lee Seunghyun. No te salvas de esta._

_Con amor, Jonghoonie."_

Suspiro y retiro el delicado papel, en la caja había un hermoso traje, uno que ambos habían visto en Italia hacía más de medio año, rozo la tela con delicadeza y sonrió. Su mejor amigo era increíble.

...

Daesung ajusto su pantalón y se sintió un poco tímido con su camisa, la que mostraba mucho sus clavículas, Soojoo le había enviado el outfit, alegando que eso debería usar. El menor no se quejó y uso exactamente lo enviado, estaba emocionado, esa noche llevaría a Seunghyun, gracias a la invitación que Jiyong le había conseguido. Era el momento de que sus amigos lo conocieran, quizá la situación no sería la más adecuada, ya que era una fiesta enorme y una mascarada para ser exactos, pero al menos el saludo sería algo.

—¿Irás así? Parece que tendrás una sesión —comentó su manager.

—Una amiga me envió esto, la temática es demasiado formal y misteriosa —dijo sobreponiéndose su antifaz blanco.

—Suena interesante... y pervertido —el menor solo se rió por el último comentario.

En su mente se formaron esos recuerdos, de la última fiesta en la que estuvo, hacía tres años, cuando había peleado con ella... antes de que explotara todo. Recordaba bien su traje elegante, el vestido rosa que ella llevaba, y los antifaces negros que usaron hasta la media noche. Ese día todo el grupo de amigos estaba disfrutando, a pesar de que ellos estaban incómodos, recordaba haber reído como loco al ver a Youngbae dominando la pista de baile, recordaba a Jiyong diciendo que necesitaba encontrar al chico de saco rojo... y sobretodo, la recordaba a ella.

—¿Y el otro caballero? —comentó su hyung, ayudándole a salir de esos amargos recuerdos.

Seunghyun, el presente ahora se llamaba Seunghyun —pasara por mí en poco más de una hora.

—¿Puedo confiar en que no habrá cámaras en el lugar cierto?

—No te preocupes. Los mejores amigos de Heechul son idols, y nunca han salido fotos inadecuadas, además de que la seguridad ahora es mayor.

—Eso espero.

—Créeme, han pasado tantas cosas en esas fiestas, y ni una sola vez has visto fotografías mías, ¿o sí?

El mayor solo le dio una media sonrisa —necesitas nuevos amigos —ambos rieron por el comentario.

Exactamente una hora después, un hombre alto tocaba a su puerta, cuando Daesung fue a abrir se encontró con Seunghyun. Una sonrisa se formó de prisa, lo miro de pies a cabeza y sintió que no había hombre más guapo en el planeta entero. Con un pantalón negro, simple, y un saco con toques y detalles de hilo dorado, como si fuese de príncipe, mejor dicho, era un príncipe por completo —¿demasiado? —pregunto sonrojado.

—Perfecto —respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Bajaron del edificio y se adentraron en un auto negro, Daesung continúo sonriendo —¿de verdad es tan impresionante ese lugar? —comentó el mayor mientras encendía el auto.

—Me emociona más el hecho de que me acompañaras y de que mis amigos pueden conocerte por fin, uno de ellos cree que te estoy inventando.

Seunghyun miro hacia el camino y asintió —¿eres muy cercano a ellos?

—Son mi familia prácticamente, han hecho mucho por mí... y hemos vivido cosas importantes juntos ¿recuerdas que te comenté sobre un accidente? —el alto asintió— iba en el auto con uno de ellos, se llama Kwon Jiyong. Es mayor que yo, durante ese tiempo yo lo pase muy mal por otras circunstancias, esa noche él quiso animarme, iríamos a casa de sus padres, fuera de Seúl, hasta que un auto se quedó sin frenos en la carretera.

La expresión de Seunghyun cambio prontamente, el mayor ajusto sus manos en el volante y parecía inquieto —¿estás bien?

—Sí... sí, ¿puedes ingresar la dirección en el teléfono? —Daesung lo miro con duda, pero mejor evito el tema y sacó la invitación para poner el lugar.

—Dice que estamos cerca, llegaremos antes que los demás entonces.

—¿Los veremos fuera?

—Sí, Jiyong me dará tu invitación.

...

El pelirrojo continuaba en el baño, Soojoo lo esperaba fuera, alegando que su cabello tenía que secarse y que no quería llegar tarde al lugar. Jiyong respiro profundamente y se obligó a mejorar su ánimo, era una noche importante para sus amigos, no podía estar desanimado por algo que simplemente tenía que pasar sí o sí. Se mojó el rostro de vuelta y estiro sus brazos, era el momento, ya no podía dejar que eso lo mantuviera abajo, ¿desde cuándo el dragón se portaba así en una fiesta?

—¿Usarás la misma mascara? —comentó la chica desde fuera.

La misma mascara... ¿estaba siendo tonto? Si bien el hecho de que Soojoo estuviera ilusionada por la fiesta era algo que lo hacía animarse, todavía había algo más por lo que no faltaría a esa fiesta, el chico de hacía tres años. En ese entonces él le dijo que pasaba de los 21, así que Jiyong continúo coqueteando con él, sinceramente, el hecho de que todos tuvieran máscaras volvía todo muy divertido y misterioso. El pelirrojo se lo había encontrado en la barra, donde pudo ver unos ojos claros, casi grises, que lo miraban con deseo, Jiyong con la reputación que tenía en ese año, le devolvió la mirada y dentro de poco se acercó a él. Conversaron muy poco, las miradas decían más, y la atracción sexual decía lo necesario. Un par de tragos después, el chico arrastró a Jiyong hasta la cocina, donde se metieron detrás de una puerta que ocultaba la despensa. Los labios del otro lo comieron sin dudarlo, con una avidez desesperada, Jiyong recordaba a la perfección como trato de tocarlo por debajo del saco rojo encendido, pero el otro lo detuvo y fue quien tomó el control... por el poco rato que duraron esos besos y caricias. Si estuvieron cinco minutos allí, debió ser demasiado, cuando Jiyong comenzó a sentir que su entrepierna y la del otro estaban bien despiertas, la puerta se abrió y un tipo se llevó al de saco rojo. Cuando Jiyong se recuperó salió corriendo en su búsqueda, sin embargo, el conteo comenzó y las máscaras fueron retiradas, el entonces castaño les dijo a sus amigos sobre el tipo de saco rojo, pero encontrarlo fue imposible. Días después, Youngbae supo que un chico de preparatoria de los que se habían colado llevaba un saco rojo, cuando Jiyong miro una foto creyó a ciegas que era él, consiguiendo ser la burla de todos por haberse besuqueado con un menor.

—¿Tienes esperanza de volver a verlo? —añadió su mejor amiga.

Sí, de cierta forma, con lo sucedido con Seungri, el menor si tenía la idea de aferrarse a eso durante la noche, solo para distraerse, y para olvidarse del pelinegro —solo no quise comprar otra mascara, no lo lleves tan lejos —musito cuando abrió la puerta, entregándose por fin a que ella lo maquillara y lo peinara.

Cerró sus ojos mientras ella secaba su cabello —estás bien ¿verdad, Ji? —él solo murmuro que sí— tienes demasiado preocupado a Bae, él no tiene ni idea, en su lugar yo estaría igual.

—Todo estará bien, solo necesito tiempo Soo.

La rubia lo miro fijamente, esa no era la expresión de alguien que esperaba estar bien —eso espero, de lo contrario iré a tirar piedras a su casa, que por suerte se dónde vive.

Jiyong se rio sinceramente luego de varios días —no pasa nada —le dijo mirándola por fin, esbozó una sonrisa más tranquila y le acarició la mano con suavidad.

Luego de dos extensas horas, todos estaban listos y montados en la camioneta de Hyorin, Soojoo tomo fotografías todo el camino, Jiyong comenzó a sentirse más relajado cuando se enteró que se detendrían en una calle para recoger a Soohyuk, quien alegaba que no se perdía eso por nada. Soojoo gritó al verlo, ella tenía un ligero crush con él, le pellizco la pierna al pelirrojo y le pregunto en un susurro que, porque no le habían dicho nada, él solo levanto los hombros diciendo que ni él sabía.

—Qué bueno que si pudiste unirte hyung.

Jiyong sonrió ampliamente al ver como su amigo controlaba su inercia para soltar comentarios al moreno, gracias a la presencia de Hyorin —no podía perderme esto, he escuchado tantas historias, que incluso quería usar un saco rojo y despistar a Jiyong.

La camioneta se llenó de risas, el pelirrojo solo rodó los ojos —eres demasiado alto.

El modelo sonrió y levanto los hombros —¿también es tu primera vez, cierto? —le preguntó a Soojoo, ella asintió tímidamente, cosa que casi hace toser a Jiyong— veremos si las cosas son como nos las cuentan.

—Eso espero —dijo sonriendo, Jiyong miro a Youngbae por el retrovisor y los dos parecían tener el mismo pensamiento en mente, así que se sonrieron sin más— también conoceremos al chico de Dae.

—Será una noche interesante —comentó Hyorin.

El teléfono de Youngbae les indicaba que estaban en el lugar correcto, el moreno dudo un poco al ver que no había mucha gente, sin embargo, los detuvieron en la entrada, eran del valet. Todos bajaron y les indicaron que siguieran las luces al fondo, la pareja de blanco fue la primera en caminar, Jiyong se sintió intrigado con todo, la iluminación era muy tenue, se les pidió que usaran las máscaras al entrar, así que conforme se acercaban más miraban a gente fuera del recinto. Un par de hombres escoltaban y revisaban las invitaciones de todos, la casa era grande, y toda su fachada estaba oscura, la zona de las puertas parecía estar igual. Si Heechul pensaba despedirse de verdad, lo estaba haciendo demasiado único. Una vez se encontraron en un punto con luz, Youngbae llamó a Daesung para que se juntaran todos, Soonho se unió al poco tiempo... ya casi estaban todos.

Inevitablemente, el pelirrojo hecho un vistazo a todos los que podía alcanzar a ver, muchos con antifaces, otros con máscaras del fantasma de la ópera, como la que él mismo usaba. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente, de hace tres años, sin embargo, un aleteo en su estómago lo mantenía inquieto y alerta, como si sintiera que algo pasaría.

No quiso llamarlo un presentimiento, porque la noche apenas comenzaba.


	18. Capítulo 18

Seungri ya tenía puesto el traje que encontró en la caja, ahora solo daba vueltas alrededor de los sofás para encontrar el valor de salir de casa, Hoya lo miraba ansioso y sin saber exactamente qué pasaba —¿pasa algo? —preguntó cuándo el menor se dejó caer en el sofá por fin.

—Tengo que ir a un lugar, donde probablemente pase toda la noche —comento como quejándose.

—¿Es peligroso? —el pelinegro negó— ¿entonces?

—Es una fiesta, pero no tengo ganas de ir... es temática —musito mientras sostenía la máscara que seguía en la caja.

Hoya se levantó y tomo las llaves de la mesa —vamos, te dejaré allí y esperare a que salgas, tienes que distraerte, estos días has estado demasiado decaído, sé que es difícil saber que tienes eso tatuado y el significado que conlleva. Pero tienes que seguir con tu vida, diviértete al menos esta noche y preocúpate mañana de todo lo que sigue.

Su dongsaeng lo llevo hasta casa de Jonghoon, quien lo recibió con un abrazo y lo hizo pasar rápidamente, donde varios de sus amigos eran arreglados por varias personas, Seungri quiso quejarse, sin embargo, ya sabía que cada que iban a fiestas así, tenían que cambiar su aspecto. Pudo saludar a varios herederos importantes, quienes ya cambiaban el color de su cabello para parecer diferentes. El pelinegro quiso negarse, pero su mejor amigo se lo negó, convirtiéndolo en un castaño de ojos grises, Seungri se miró al espejo y se sintió extraño al verse, desde hacía tres años que no usaba lentillas de color... y que no se transformaba de esa forma. Cuando era más joven si le preocupaba ser visto como el heredero del imperio Lee, pero con el tiempo y su rebeldía, comenzó a dejar que eso fluyera, lo único que ocultaba eran sus asuntos más privados, como esas fotografías que sus padres vieron esa vez.

Se subió al auto con Hoya y con su mejor amigo, los demás tomaron otros autos con sus chóferes y se dirigieron al lugar, Jonghoon hizo mil preguntas durante el camino, a lo que Seungri dijo que le respondería después. Lo único que le contó fue que estaba lejos de su familia y que ya dependía de sí mismo, nada más. Al llegar notaron como los chóferes no podían ir más adelante, pero, al poco tiempo uno de los organizadores de la fiesta salió y permitió que solo ellos tuvieran el permiso, puesto que no eran cualquier persona. Seungri consiguió meter a Hoya, a pesar de que insistió en que no saldría del lugar, Hoya actuó como su guardaespaldas y se empeñó a quedarse así fuera toda la noche.

Una vez cruzaron las puertas y la oscuridad los comió, Seungri supo que no era la mejor idea haber ido, se sintió tranquilo al saber que Hoya estaba fuera, así podía salir en cualquier momento e irse, ahora la insistencia del menor tenía sus frutos —¡a disfrutar! —gritó uno de ellos y se perdió en la multitud.

—¿Todos a la medianoche? —comentó otro.

—Recuerden no quitarse la máscara y quienes estén más cerca de otros manténganse al pendiente, para juntarnos —escalofríos invadieron su cuerpo, hacía tres años que fue la mascarada de Halloween, donde para proteger sus identidades, todos se habían reunido a medianoche para irse pronto y ocultarse de la mayoría— la casa es grande, tengan cuidado chicos —comentó Jaejung, uno de los más cercanos del circulo de Seungri.

Se fueron poco a poco hasta que Jonghoon se quedó con Seungri en la zona del bar, su mejor amigo le obligó a comenzar la noche con un shot de tequila, inmerso en el ambiente, al final el temporalmente castaño accedió. No quería emborracharse, puesto que quería salir consciente del lugar, ni siquiera tenía interés en las miradas que ya recibía, sinceramente no quería estar allí. Su mente le trajo recuerdos al ver como una bandeja con shots de tequila se detenía frente a ellos, como en la fiesta en casa de Youngbae, donde un par de esos tragos los tomo mirando de reojo a Jiyong.

Jiyong. Allí estaba de nuevo, el bendito pelirrojo en sus pensamientos, atormentándolo desde el día en que lo dejo en su casa... o, mejor dicho, desde que lo conoció. Cuantos días llevaba ya con él en mente, con el sabor de sus labios aun en su memoria, y con el brillo ausente en su mirada, el que nacía cuando veía un amanecer. Quizá Seungri debió detenerse cuando supo que lo llamaban 'dragón', quizá debió entender que el apodo si venía por algo, y que esa atracción que poseía no era broma, porque ya estaba atrapado. Lo aceptara o no, estaba perdido de verdad, y la última vez, cuando le dijo que era suficiente... allí lo pudo confirmar. Kwon Jiyong ya no solo le gustaba... —¡vamos a la pista!

...

Luego del primer cóctel, Jiyong ya sonreía más naturalmente, a su alrededor todo era luces atenuadas, muchas personas mirándose entre ellas y en pequeños grupos, donde deberían saber quiénes eran quien. Jiyong se había alejado de su grupo, por un trago y para despejarse, miro de lejos como Soojoo se mantenía junto a Youngbae y a Hyorin, bebiendo de su copa y nada más. La noche apenas comenzaba, la mayoría solo tomaba una copa y miraba como más y más personas entraban, muchos recuerdos llegaban al pelirrojo, aunque en la pasada mascarada se emborracho demasiado rápido, cosa que ahora pensaba controlar. Escuchó aplausos y miro como Heechul caminaba por el pasillo principal, la atención de todos se volcó hacia él, Jiyong camino rápidamente y se detuvo a un lado de Soojoo —¡Bienvenidos! — dijo tomando el lugar del DJ— ¡Espero se diviertan en la última fiesta de Halloween y en la última fiesta en la que soy anfitrión! ¡Las máscaras se caen a la medianoche, no lo olviden! ¡Ahora que siga la música!

Todos levantaron sus copas y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que inundó el lugar —la gente no deja de llegar —comentó Soojoo.

—Esto apenas comenzara. Veo que Daesung no llega, pero por si quieren separarse ya, recuerden que nos veremos en este mismo sitio luego de la medianoche y si no regresan nos veremos en algún momento del día de mañana, solo no salgan del lugar.

—Ok, esa advertencia dice mucho Bae —comentó Hyorin, quien al igual que Soojoo y Soohyuk, disfrutaban de su primera fiesta así.

—Es solo que las cosas se nos salieron de control en la primera fiesta, así que se volvió una regla, no salir de la casa siempre ha funcionado y al día siguiente en algún momento terminamos todos juntos —comentó Soonho.

—Soonho es de los que no llegan a la medianoche, por eso lo dice —se burló Jiyong— esperaba ver al chico de Dae, pero se está tardando...

—¿Y ya quieres empezar a besuquearte con todo hombre de saco rojo?

—Eres un idiota —dijo golpeando a Soohyuk— me avisan cuando lleguen, iré a dar una vuelta con mi esposo —dijo jalando de la corbata deshecha del alto.

El pelirrojo se perdió en la pista de baile junto con el alto, ambos sostuvieron sus copas y bailaron al ritmo de la música que sonaba —Ji... —le susurro Soohyuk al oído.

—No, hoy no terminaremos juntos —dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que dejaba una mano en su hombro y continuaba bailando.

—Es una pena, porque no es contigo con quien quisiera terminar —el pelirrojo intercambio un par de miradas en la misma pista y se sonrojo deprisa. Aquello era algo que no esperaba tan fácilmente y menos con una máscara, sin embargo, mostró la mitad de su sonrisa y siguió bailando junto al otro— tu amiga... ¿es soltera? —Jiyong detuvo su baile y lo miro seriamente.

—No te atrevas.

—No, no, lo digo en serio, no por esta noche, sino para invitarla a salir después —el pelirrojo continúo mirándolo fijamente, buscando el más mínimo rastro de mentira en su amigo— me gusta Jiyong, sinceramente creo que es linda y quisiera conversar más con ella. La conversación no siguió, Jiyong cambio el tema dándole a entender su respuesta, la que poco valdría si se separaban, Soojoo fácilmente le continuaría una conversación si él lo intentaba, y que decir de algo más, esa fiesta era un peligro. 

Y desgraciadamente, Jiyong no podía estar tras ellos para impedir que se hablaran.

Se alejó de la pista y fue a pedir otro trago, algo de vodka, suspiro y estiro su cuello ligeramente, no quería ni mirar la hora, pero él no estaba divirtiéndose como tanto creyó que haría. Sintió la mirada fija de alguien cerca, era a su derecha, giro ligeramente y vio a un hombre vestido enteramente de negro, el hombre sonrió ligeramente, llevaba solo un antifaz negro, como de encaje, lo que permitía lucir esa apuesta sonrisa. Estaban cerca, así que, si el tipo era de la universidad, seguramente ya había reconocido el tatuaje que el pelirrojo llevaba en el cuello, y con ello podía saber quién estaba debajo de esa mascara. Sin embargo, él solo lo miraba a los ojos, lo que le comenzó a gustar a Jiyong. La intensidad de sus miradas se detuvo cuando tuvo que recoger su bebida, levanto un poco su vaso y el otro lo hizo igual, ambos bebieron y el tipo se mordió el labio. Jiyong apreció eso, todo era silencio entre ellos, ni una palabra era dicha, solo la música y las voces llenaban su distancia, el hombre señalo con la mirada la pista de baile, el pelirrojo asintió luego de dar un trago más largo a su vaso de vodka.

Una vez más, Jiyong bailo un rato más en la pista, a diferencia de Soohyuk, ahora estaba el chico de negro. Sus miradas continuaron un rato más, la cercanía los envolvió cuando el ritmo de la música cambio a algo más sensual, cosa que parecía no impedir que ellos continuaran allí. El pelinegro sonrió al sentir los brazos de Jiyong rodear su cuello, sus rostros se acercaron inevitablemente, las luces se volvieron más tenues si era posible y la cercanía estaba empujándolos a besarse. La mano del chico lo tomo del rostro para asegurar el beso, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se detuviera, sostuvo la mano que tocaba su rostro y se enfocó en el tatuaje que este tenía —¿Taehyun? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

...

Daesung tomo la mano de Seunghyun y por fin ingresaron al sitio, el lugar los recibió con música a volumen alto, con múltiples personas bebiendo alrededor y bailando, el menor sonrió sorprendido por la magnitud del evento, el DJ lucía demasiado, pero las luces eran tenues, ayudando al misterio que representaba llevar mascaras o antifaces. Dieron solo un par de pasos y Daesung sintió que no estaba siendo seguido, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Seunghyun estático en el mismo sitio, frunció el ceño y se preocupó —¿pasa algo?

—No puedo conocer a tus amigos Dae... —musito seriamente, lo que desconcertó a Daesung.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó acercándose más al alto, quien bajo la mirada de inmediato— ¿crees que es demasiado rápido? —continúo preocupado.

—¡Daesung! —escucharon ambos desde detrás, una mano se plantó en el hombro del menor y cuando se giró a ver quién era, se encontró con Youngbae. Hacía solo minutos se habían enviado fotografías de sus apariencias, para encontrarse rápidamente, así que debieron verlo entrar al lugar, prontamente Hyorin se acercó junto con Soojoo y lo saludaron.

—¿Es él? —comentó Youngbae mientras lo miraba con atención— soy Youngbae... —el alto lo miro de vuelta e inclino la cabeza levemente a forma de saludo— ¿Seunghyun?

Las dos chicas reaccionaron y miraron al hombre, ambas tardaron en reconocerlo, sin embargo, terminaron haciéndolo —¿cómo sabes? ¿se conocen? —comentó el menor con sincera confusión.

—Nos conocemos —habló por fin el mayor.

Youngbae bufo y Hyorin lo tomo del brazo de inmediato —¿qué haces con él? —musito sinceramente molesto, tono que todos pudieron entender.

—No tenía idea Bae, de verdad.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Daesung más preocupado por la reacción de Youngbae y de Seunghyun.

El moreno soltó una risa vacía —díselo Seunghyun, explícale como es que nos conoces.

—Hablemos afuera —le pidió a Daesung, el menor lo miro fijamente y luego asintió, miro como sus amigos se daban la vuelta y se perdían dentro de la fiesta de nuevo.

Caminaron entre la zona de la entrada y fueron hasta el extremo de fuera, donde solo unas antorchas adornaban e iluminaban el pequeño camino de llegada —¿qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que conoces a Youngbae?

Seunghyun retiro la máscara de su rostro y paso una mano por su cabello, volviendo loco al menor por la seriedad que debía tener el asunto —yo... lo siento mucho Daesung, de verdad, jamás planeé que esto sucediera... pero yo, yo salía con Jiyong hace unos meses. 

La expresión de Daesung se rompió de inmediato, dejo de mirar al mayor y se perdió en el fondo, sin saber que decir o hacer, pensando en las muchas llamadas en las que Jiyong le contaba sobre el chico con el que salía, negándose siempre a mostrarle una foto, porque "ya lo verás cuando regreses" era lo que decía siempre el pelirrojo. Y si lo pensaba más, Jiyong por alguna razón tampoco menciono su nombre, solo dijo que era un artista y que era muy bueno en ello... porque hablaba de Seunghyun.

—Tengo que irme —musito con una expresión difícil de leer.

El mayor reacciono de inmediato —Daesung, ¿a dónde vas? No puedes irte así, por favor escúchame —le pedía mientras lo seguía por el camino de salida.

—Llamare a mi manager, déjame solo por favor —le pidió tranquilo, simplemente no quería verlo, no podía. Daesung llevaba semanas saliendo con él, a pesar de ver que Seunghyun quería ir lento, nunca pensó en las razones que pudo haber detrás, él solo creyó que aquella era su forma de salir.

Que estúpido había sido.

...

—¿Taehyun?

—Jiyong —musito el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

El mayor puso una mano en su pecho y lo alejó —¿Qué haces? —preguntó desorientado.

—Bailando contigo.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y camino de vuelta a la zona de arriba, con el menor siguiendo sus pasos —deja de seguirme, ve a divertirte a otro lado.

—Vamos Ji, estábamos divirtiéndonos —el aliento del menor le pegó con fuerza, apestaba a alcohol— ¿no quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado?

—Eres un idiota, ve a conseguirte a alguien.

—Me enteré de tu soltería, ¿por qué no continuamos esos juegos de hace años? —siguió con el tono coqueto.

—No vine aquí para ligar Taehyun, así que, por favor, finge que no nos vimos —el pelinegro se río irónicamente, lo que comenzó a fastidiar a Jiyong— sigues siendo un niño.

Un par de chicos llegaron y le murmuraron algo al oído, lo que lo hizo hacer una torpe reverencia ante el pelirrojo e irse, el otro par miro con asombro a Jiyong y luego desaparecieron. Maldijo internamente por haber sido tan tonto como para haber caído en el intento de Taehyun, era absurdo. Miro alrededor sintiendo muchas miradas, lo que no lo hacía sentir cómodo, siendo honesto consigo mismo, quería irse a casa. Pidió un trago de vodka y se encamino hasta la zona que habían establecido, para ver si alguien estaba allí de sus amigos, se sintió un poco viejo al ser tan aburrido, sin embargo, su compañero de locuras estaba casi casado, lo que hacía imposible que cometieran sus tonterías como antes hacían. Soohyuk era una opción, pero él también podía tocar otros niveles, y la última vez que Jiyong accedió a salir de fiesta con él, terminaron en la misma cama. Asuntos que no se querían tocar de nuevo, a pesar de que nada hubiese pasado, el tema de haber despertado juntos todavía les daba escalofríos a los dos.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la zona pudo ver a Soojoo riéndose fuertemente, con Soohyuk contándole algo... como lo temía, no podía estar tras ellos impidiendo que se juntaran. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para confiar en ambos, para asegurarse de que ella no era tonta y de que él sabría las consecuencias que conllevaría lastimar a su mejor amiga. Así que dio un trago largo y regreso a la barra, donde por el repentino mareo le sonrió al bartender, quien lo ignoro. Suspiro y se resignó a esperar a que diera la medianoche, luego de otros dos tragos se encontró rechazando personas y miradas, se sentía aburrido y abrumado, debía ser la única persona en esa fiesta que estaba decaído o quieto en la barra. El mismo bartender lo miro de vez en cuando, sin entender el porqué de su ánimo, si no hubiese estado tan ocupado, Jiyong hubiera terminado contándole todo lo que lo acomplejaba.

Cuando pensó en levantarse e ir a dar una vuelta, escuchó a varias personas animando y gritando por una pareja que bebía un trago y se besaba allí mismo, Jiyong quería dejar de mirar, sin embargo, el chico que había besado a la mujer, el que estaba rodeado de más personas, llevaba uno de sus sacos favoritos, uno que miro en internet y del que Soojoo le había enviado fotos cuando lo vio en Italia. Era rojo con toques negros en la parte de los hombros, la mayoría del saco era gris platinado y las mangas eran de telas de distintos patrones, colores que simplemente iban a la perfección. Era un saco único. Sin embargo, el saco pronto dejo de ser de interés, cuando la mirada del chico se enfocó en él, como reaccionando a la atención, Jiyong sintió su estómago contraerse cuando unos ojos grises eran los que lo miraban de vuelta. Ojos grises como los del chico de saco rojo, de hace tres años. Jiyong miro más detalles, su cabello era negro, pero parecía estar pintado de un castaño más claro, un tono que brillaba y lo hacía lucir elegante. Llevaba un moño negro... y una camisa roja. Aquella vez era un atuendo totalmente negro, con el único detalle de su saco rojo... ¿podría ser él?

El tipo dejo de mirarlo y Jiyong lo hizo también, sacudió su cabeza y negó para sí mismo, estaba siendo exagerado, termino con su vodka y el bartender recogió su vaso —¿uno más? —Jiyong negó, sentía que si tomaba más ya no podría levantarse.

Un par de personas se pararon a su lado y lo cubrieron un poco, sin embargo, podía seguir viendo al chico de ojos grises, lo miro tomar otro shot de tequila junto con su grupo de amigos, luego estos pronto se alejaron, dejándolo solo. El pelirrojo sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, no podía creer que de verdad estaba pensando en acercarse y preguntarle si había usado un saco rojo hacía tres años, era estúpido.

El chico sintió una vez más la intensa mirada y correspondió, tal vez solo veía una parte de Jiyong, ya que estaba siendo cubierto por los de un lado, impulsivamente Jiyong esbozo una media sonrisa y miro hacia su portavaso, siendo tímido. Levanto la vista de nuevo y lo vio sonriendo, gesto que le dio una extraña confianza y diversión. Era el alcohol el que estaba haciendo efecto, sin duda. Escuchó que los tipos de cerca dijeron que solo faltaban minutos para quitarse las máscaras, el pelirrojo sintió que luego de medianoche sería imposible encontrar a su chico de saco rojo.

Había pasado mucho bebiendo solo y perdido en pensamientos, ni siquiera se había divertido, y si bien otra parte de la fiesta comenzaba luego de la medianoche, lo que le importaba a Jiyong ya se terminaría. Regresó su mirada al fondo de la barra y vio al chico terminar su bebida, algo que parecía ser whisky o ron, miro de vuelta hacia Jiyong, quien no lo perdía de vista tampoco, el castaño se levantó y le sonrió una vez más. Sin embargo, su mirada decía algo más, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia atrás, el pelirrojo supuso algo, algo que podía ser arriesgado, pero sintió que esa mirada lo invitaba a seguirlo.

Podía ser arriesgado, pero era quizá su última oportunidad.

...

La noche para el temporalmente castaño se estaba volviendo pesada, se enfrentó a conversaciones un tanto aburridas, a tener que rechazar a varias personas y a sentirse observado un buen rato, su mejor amigo se aparecía a ratos para distraerlo. Seungri respondía con una sonrisa y decía que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, solo contaba el tiempo para irse sin que sus amigos lo notaran, ya había asistido unas horas, y creía que eso podía bastar.

—Me dijeron claramente que buscara al chico con el atuendo más caro y con unos ojos grises... mira donde te encuentro —le susurro una mujer que llevaba un elegante y escotado vestido negro que mostraba de más su pierna derecha, ella retiro un segundo su antifaz y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Yuri! —la saludó con una sonrisa.

—No estoy tan contenta, la última vez me dejaste plantada —hizo un puchero y junto sus brazos— deberás pagarlo con un buen rato de baile —añadió terminando con su broma.

—Eso puedo hacerlo sin problemas, ¿me permite? —sonrió y extendió su mano.

Entonces el tiempo paso más rápido, la pista se volvió lo más animado y Seungri comenzó a divertirse estando con ella, era una amiga de hacía muchos años, habían compartido un falso noviazgo, lo que los hizo cercanos sí o sí —te noto perdido —le dijo mientras pellizcaba su mejilla disponible, gracias a la máscara de fantasma de la opera que usaba.

—Vine exhausto a la fiesta —comentó con la misma sonrisa cálida.

—Eso se quita con baile y más alcohol.

Ambos se rieron y continuaron disfrutando de la música, de vez en cuando intercambiaban comentarios, solo para reírse un poco más, ella elogio su atuendo y él hizo lo mismo, de cierta forma, Seungri se estaba distrayendo con la compañía de Yuri, lo que agradecía sinceramente. Cuando se cansaron fueron a la zona donde ella compartía con sus amigas, la mayoría bien conocidas de Seungri, las saludo un tanto incómodo y se quedó conversando un rato más, sin notar que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y él debía irse antes de medianoche.

Al poco rato se despidió de ellas, diciendo que las vería más tarde, Yuri lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la barra, donde se reunieron los que iban en su grupo y celebraron con más rondas de tequila, Seungri mantuvo a Yuri con él y le obligó a beber de la misma forma. Los chicos medio tomados les pedían hacer un love shot, ambos accedieron y así lo hicieron con dos tragos de tequila. Al final Yuri lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso intenso. Los chicos comenzaron a hacer ruido y Seungri se vio obligado a continuarlo, fueron solo unos segundos, y siendo sinceros, ninguno era ajeno a esas muestras de afecto, ya que lo fingieron durante mucho tiempo, así que solo se rieron.

Seungri sintió la mirada intensa de alguien, no quiso girar, pero cuando le entregaron su trago se enfrentó a quien lo miraba desde la parte del medio de la barra, estaba lejos, pero sus ojos no dejaban de fijarse en él. Y para su mala suerte, el chico que lo miraba tenía el pelo rojo encendido, como Jiyong... frunció ligeramente el ceño al estar relacionando a ese chico con Jiyong, como si fuese el único pelirrojo en la vida. Sacudió su cabeza, deshaciéndose del pensamiento, le pareció muy extraño, así que dejo de mirarlo y continúo dándole atención a su grupo.

—Vamos a bailar, puedo presentarles a las chicas —les comentó Yuri a todos— ¿vienes Ri?

—Pediré un trago más y los alcanzo —señalo al bartender, ellos tan solo asintieron. Le entregaron un whisky y enseguida sintió una mano en su hombro, era Jonghoon— ¿Qué pasa?

—Diviértete un poco, hay un pelirrojo mirándote desde lejos... dale la oportunidad —Seungri soltó una risa vacía al escuchar 'pelirrojo' y negó— ¿hace cuánto que no estas con alguien? ¿ah?

—¡Hoon!

—Dime lo que quieras, pero sé que debes llevar mucho, así que, por tu mejor amigo, ve y acuéstate con ese pelirrojo —le dio palmadas en la espalda y se fue con una sonrisa triunfante.

Seungri solo esbozo una media sonrisa y dio un trago a su bebida, sintió de vuelta la intensidad de la mirada y tuvo que corresponder, el chico actuó tímido y desvió la mirada. Quizá era el rojo intenso de su cabello, o esa media sonrisa que podía ver, pero esta le provoco una extraña atracción, quizá y era su parecido a Jiyong. Jiyong, Jiyong... todo parecía ser él, Jonghoon y Hoya tenían razón, necesitaba distraerse y divertirse así fuese solo una noche. Miro el contenido de su vaso y lo termino por completo, dejo que quemara lentamente y regresó a mirar al pelirrojo, le dio una mirada intensa, una que buscaba que quedarán claras las cosas.

Se retiró de la barra y camino en el pasillo que estaba detrás, donde muchas personas ya se besaban en las paredes, tratando de unirse lo más posible, el mismo pasillo apestaba a alcohol. Una chica se detuvo frente a Seungri y le extendió una bandeja de vasitos pequeños —toma uno, son de vodka —el pelinegro lo dudo, pero al final sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para hacer algo si es que el chico ese lo seguía, así que bebió uno de color morado. El sabor fue intenso, hizo un gesto y la chica sonrió satisfecha, Seungri continúo caminando hasta el fondo, donde la gente cada vez se acababa más, al dar una vuelta a la derecha pudo mirar de reojo como esa cabellera roja se veía a la distancia, se detuvo una vez estaba al otro lado y se recargó en la pared. Un momento después, miro al chico caminar por el mismo lugar se paró frente a él y el otro reaccionó, hacía mucho que Seungri no jugaba de esa forma, sin embargo, pareció casi natural su actitud.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, poco podía ver, ya que los ventanales dejaban entrar luz nocturna, pero el pasillo estaba a oscuras, Seungri le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, para continuar caminando por la casa. Realmente parecía que sabía a donde iba, pero era todo lo contrario, sinceramente esperaba encontrar algún lugar solo por allí. Al fondo de ese pasillo encontró una puerta que iba hacia una terraza, supuso que no habría nadie, así que abrió la puerta y le indico que pasara. Estando allí, solo la luz de la luna les permitió mirarse a medias, Seungri lo miro actuar tímido de nuevo, se quedó quieto en la entrada, solo dio medio paso y se recargó en la pared contigua a la puerta, el pelinegro supuso que esperaba que hiciera algo, que lo besara o algo así.

Y pensándolo bien, no era como si necesitaran hablar, si el chico lo siguió era por una razón, y bueno... la fiesta tenía un objetivo también. Mato la distancia entre ambos y dejo que una de sus manos se recargara en la pared de ladrillos, cual escena de drama de televisión, comenzó a acercarse lentamente, luego de besarse las cosas podrían moverse a otro ritmo, uno que ambos conocieran.

El chico lo detuvo cuando la distancia ya era muy corta, Seungri lo miro fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo, si tardaba mucho, el pelinegro se alejaría, no le gustaba que sus parejas no estuvieran seguras de lo que hacían —tu... —comenzó a susurrar— ¿tu estuviste en la mascarada de hace tres años?

Seungri alejo su rostro un poco, sin dejar de acorralarlo de la misma forma —lo estuve.

—¿Qué llevabas puesto?

El pelinegro estaba comenzando a encontrar extraño el momento —un atuendo totalmente negro, salvo un saco rojo.

—¿De verdad? —reaccionó emocionado, Seungri solo asintió— supongo que no me recuerdas... te fuiste cuando fue medianoche —el pelinegro lo miro con duda, llevando su mente a los recuerdos de ese entonces.

Entonces recordó... el chico castaño que se había llevado a la despensa, lo recordaba a la perfección, si tan solo lo hubiera encontrado antes, quien sabe hasta dónde hubiesen llegado esa noche. Lo miro a los ojos y pudo recordar esa inocencia que el otro parecía tener, mirándolo más a detalle, esa era la máscara que llevo esa noche, esa que estuvo a punto de ser retirada, sonrió mientras el pelirrojo lo observaba con duda —te recuerdo —susurro.

—Supongo que el color de cabello no ayuda —se río tiernamente, cosa que le provoco escalofríos al pelinegro— ¿pasa algo? —Seungri dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza, esa risa le había recordado a Jiyong... y no, simplemente no podía ser.

Su mente estaba jugando con él, estaba llegando muy lejos por solo extrañarlo, podía gustarle, podía estar enamorado... pero imaginarlo así en otras personas, era demasiado. Todo podría solucionarse si le preguntaba su nombre, eso acabaría con esas dudas, sin embargo, una parte de Seungri no quería arruinar ese momento, fuese o no Jiyong, el chico lindo con el que se había besado hace tres años también era una de sus mejores memorias. Porque lo recordaba como algo tan fugaz, que le dolía, así que preguntarle su nombre sería romper con todo, tanto con saber si era Jiyong, como con el misterio del chico de la pasada mascarada.

Había una forma, una que el otro parecía anhelar en ese momento, se acercó de vuelta y dejo que una mano pasara por su cuello, lo acercó y respiro en sus labios, tratando de controlarse. Encontró el valor y se acercó de lleno, junto sus labios con los suyos y lo beso. Probo con nulo temor la suavidad de lo rosado de sus labios, sintió un sabor a vodka un tanto intenso, su estómago interrumpió su pensamiento cuando las manos del pelirrojo se aferraron a su saco levemente. Sintió la intensidad del otro en el beso, la correspondió sin duda, dejando que ahora sus lenguas jugaran a descubrirse el uno al otro. Pegó su cuerpo al del pelirrojo y permitió que sus manos lo apretaran con más deseo, cosa que estaba encendiendo a Seungri, se separaron para respirar y los dos mantuvieron los ojos cerrados, el pelinegro casi los abre, sin embargo, la respiración del otro lo embriago aún más. Regreso sin reparo a sus labios, con una necesidad desconocida, no por el recuerdo de sus labios, no por el alcohol o la pasión del momento, había algo, algo que lo obligaba a continuar comiendo de su boca... como si ya conociera esa sensación. Dejo que su mano libre se pasara por la cintura del pelirrojo, lo estrechó con fuerza y el chico gimió sonoramente... —espera —se separó repentinamente, la distancia no era mucha, pero a como estaban hace solo segundos, ahora se podían mirar con atención. Las manos de Seungri temblaron, a lo lejos se escuchó el conteo regresivo, con delicadeza toco su mejilla y camino hacia arriba, retirando lentamente esa mascara blanca. Cuando su nariz estuvo al descubierto, su estómago revoloteo sin parar, la quitó por completó y su pensamiento más peligroso se volvió realidad. 

Unos brillantes ojos castaños lo miraron con sincera confusión, era una mirada inocente para Seungri. 

 

Dejo de mirarlo un segundo y dejo el pedazo de plástico caer, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y comenzó a quitar su propia mascara, la cual era negra y del mismo estilo que la del mayor, deshizo el moño del listón y la retiro sin dudar más, los ojos del pelirrojo lo miraron con sorpresa de inmediato... —Seungri.

—Jiyong —los dos se miraban sin comprender exactamente lo que sucedía, el que parecía más serio era el pelinegro, quien se alejó todavía más del mayor. Su mente dio mil vueltas, tantas que le costaba reaccionar, así que su reacción más rapida fue alejarlo de nuevo— vete.

Los ojos castaños regresaron a mirarlo, esta vez con más seriedad —no me iré —musito con seguridad y dando un paso hacia él, mismo paso que el menor dio hacia atrás, chocando con el barandal de metal negro.

—Esto fue solo una confusión, yo te dije que no me metería más en tu vida —el pelirrojo negó, paso una mano por su cabello y lo despeino al sentir una corriente de viento pegarles en la intemperie.

Seungri no quería eso, no quería llegar más lejos, no debía de —quiero que te metas en mi vida.

El filo de las palabras que Jiyong decía parecía ser letal, tal vez él no lo notaba, pero el simple aire entre ellos era peligroso de múltiples formas. Debió de haberlo pensado en esos días, lo difícil que sería o lo arriesgado que era darle una oportunidad al menor, la que, sin decirlo claramente, Seungri había intentado borrar esa mañana en que se vieron por última vez. Pero si lo había pensado tanto... Jiyong no solo debía tener atracción por el pelinegro, allí debía haber algo más profundo, como eso que el mismo Seungri con dificultad aceptaba. Entonces el juego ya era de dos, si él estaba dispuesto a avanzar y si el pelinegro abría un poco sus brazos, ¿Jiyong tomaría esa oportunidad sin pensarlo más? O por el contrario... lo que había dicho eran simples palabras en medio de una pasión interrumpida. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, al igual que durante esa noche, Seungri dejo que su corazón tomara las decisiones.

—Si te atreves, acércate más.


	19. Capítulo 19

—Si te atreves, acércate más.

Las palabras fueron claras, la mirada del menor lo fue aún más, la mente de Jiyong comenzó a distorsionarse, acababa de decirle que quería que se metiera en su vida... ¿lo había dicho consiente? No estaba seguro, sin embargo, el sentimiento era intenso, el beso había sido intenso. Un desconocido hormigueo lo invadió, el viento se volvió frió, y el corazón de Jiyong luchaba con fuerza por salir de su pecho. La noche se sentía densa, Seungri continuaba examinándolo con su mirada intensa, el pelirrojo moría por acercarse, por estar solo un poco cerca de su pecho, de su calidez. Así que... no había mucho que pensar, Youngbae le había dicho que debería de ser un encuentro mucho más complicado para que hubiera un significado, no encontrarlo por la calle o en un bar. Lo había encontrado en una fiesta, una muy exclusiva, allí iba un punto a su favor, y, además, lo había confundido con alguien más, alguien que termino siendo quien debía ser. Seungri había usado un saco rojo y había estado hace tres años con él, él era el chico con quien se había besado, de quien siempre quiso saber más, a quien obviamente no encontró nunca. Porque quien iba a decirle que el pelinegro ocultaría tantos de sus rasgos para pasar desapercibido... todo era una señal. Por un segundo quiso salir corriendo, buscar a Youngbae y contarle todo, solo para confirmar que eso era la cosa complicada que debía suceder. Pero no podía, Seungri estaba al frente, esperando una respuesta, con una mirada difícil de comprender y con esos labios ligeramente brillantes por el beso de hace solo minutos.

Jiyong dio un paso al frente con seguridad, seguridad que se desvaneció cuando el mareo le pegó con fuerza, sintió su cuerpo vencerlo un poco y Seungri de inmediato lo sostuvo, el pelirrojo se recargó en él y llevo una mano a su cabeza, ubicándose de vuelta —¿Qué has bebido?

Vodka... y, no recordaba más, su mente se nublaba y una corriente de aire lo hizo pegarse más al pelinegro —una chica me dio tragos de algo.

—¿Cuántos bebiste? —Seungri lo recargó en la pared y se retiró su saco costoso.

—Bebí tres... creo.

Jiyong alcanzo a escuchar un resoplido del menor, quien le coloco el saco sobre los hombros, el pelirrojo poco reaccionaba, pero sintió el calor de pronto, Seungri se dio la vuelta y le indico que se subiera a su espalda. Lo nublado de su mirada se extendía, lo más que pudo hacer fue recargarse en su espalda y colgar sus manos al frente, no podía aferrarse, no tenía la fuerza —sostente.

El mayor asintió con un murmuro y lucho con todo lo que podía para sostenerse y no quedarse dormido sobre él, caminaron de vuelta por el pasillo, ganando muchas miradas, las que Jiyong sentía, ya que solo podía mirar el camino del frente. Pronto llegaron a la zona del gran salón, donde ya nadie usaba una máscara, salvo Seungri, quien hizo lo posible por no ganarse muchas más miradas y salir de allí pronto. Jiyong recargó su cabeza en su cuello sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, por más que lo intento, fue inútil, lo último que pudo ver fueron escaleras y luces a lo lejos, se había quedado dormido.

Seungri sintió el peso aumentar y lo movió un poco —¿Jiyong? —preguntó bajando las escaleras de la entrada— ¿Ji? —volvió a moverlo una vez llegó a donde varios guardaespaldas esperaban, estos lo vieron con duda y Hoya prontamente llegó hasta ellos, miro a Seungri con preocupación al momento— creo que se quedó dormido, bebió vodka adulterado.

—Iré por el auto —Seungri asintió y sostuvo con más fuerza al mayor.

También se sentía mareado, ese vodka no estaba bien, la diferencia había sido que Seungri eligió el que tenía menos y solo tomo uno, el pelirrojo dijo que bebió tres, y quien sabe que había estado bebiendo desde antes. El pelinegro suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo la ligera respiración en su cuello, se contuvo, pero esa cercanía casi lo hacía sonreír. El auto llegó y ambos subieron a Jiyong detrás, Seungri se montó atrás también y dejo que la cabeza del pelirrojo descansara en su regazo, tomo su teléfono y busco el número de uno de sus médicos de cabecera, aquellos que iban a asegurarse de que sus desmayos fueran controlados cuando las fiestas se pasaban de nivel. Todos discretos y excelentes, puesto que los herederos y amigos de Seungri así lo exigían. Llamo al que más conocía y le dio la dirección de su departamento, sin necesidad de decirlo, él otro respondió que iría de inmediato.

Hoya pudo percibir la preocupación de su hyung, así que no pregunto nada y manejo lo más rápido que le era posible. Por su parte, el pelinegro miraba el cabello rojo de Jiyong, percatándose de que este era pelinegro, pudo ver que el natural de su cabello ya buscaba aparecer de nuevo, se preguntó porque insistía en mantenerlo así, llevaba unos meses conociéndolo, y además del rojo, lo había visto con el naranja deslavado, el que le quedaba muy bien. Suspiro y mato las ganas de acariciarlo, simplemente se mantuvo mirándolo con preocupación, no sabía bien sobre la tolerancia que tenía al alcohol, en la fiesta pasada escucho que Youngbae lo llamaba borracho, pero Seungri no sabía que tanto había bebido antes.

El auto se detuvo luego de quince minutos, las calles estaban mucho más vacías luego de la medianoche, una vez más, Seungri lo llevo en su espalda y Hoya cubrió su cabeza con el saco, evitando que alguien los mirara de lejos y el cabello rojo resaltara mucho. Cuando llegaron dentro, Seungri le indicó a Hoya que saliera para encontrarse con el doctor, al que probablemente le negarían la entrada, el menor obedeció y se fue corriendo.

Con Jiyong en la espalda se enfrentó a las escaleras, pensó en el sofá del salón, sin embargo, allí podría estar más frio, así que fue hasta su habitación. Lo dejo con cuidado en la cama y lo mantuvo sentado, porque tenía que quitarle el saco al menos, ese largo y brillante saco que lo hizo resaltar tanto en la noche. Mirándolo de esa forma, Seungri se sintió estúpido por no haberlo reconocido, Kwon Jiyong era único, y ese cabello pelirrojo en conjunto con el saco tan brillante... era algo ahora obvio. Con manos temblorosas deshizo la corbata negra que llevaba y lo dejo únicamente con la camiseta negra, no se atrevió a quitarle el pantalón, así que lo acostó así por un momento, además de que escucho a Hoya decir un par de cosas por las escaleras, debían haber llegado.

Una ligera intoxicación por alcohol. El médico había inyectado suero a Jiyong y había hecho lo necesario para que estuviera bien, Seungri agradeció y lo acompaño hasta la entrada, hizo el deposito a su cuenta y se sirvió un poco de agua —me quedaré arriba, nos vemos en unas horas —el menor asintió y lo miro subir con las tazas y la jarra de agua.

Estiro su cuello de lado a lado y dejo las cosas sobre la silla que Hoya había subido a la habitación, ya que, podía llevar unas semanas en el lugar, pero allí solo había una cama y una lámpara, Seungri no había comprado aún cosas para esa habitación, y teniendo todo lo demás amueblado, poco tiempo le dio. Fue hasta su estudio y tomo sus lecturas de la semana, ya que el día lunes tenía uno de sus exámenes, uno importante. Regresó a la habitación y no supo que hacer, no quería dejar la bandeja en el suelo y tomar la silla, pero tampoco se sentía cómodo en el suelo... así que, aprovechando la cama matrimonial, tomo la orilla contraria a donde Jiyong dormía. El pelinegro evitó mirarlo y se mantuvo atento a sus hojas, obligándose a prestarles atención, sin mirar lo adorable que el mayor se veía durmiendo.

Se estaba perdiendo.

Su respiración era suave y lenta, la imagen de paz que le transmitía era muy intensa, estaban envueltos en silencio, el que se apagaba un poco con los ligeros ronquidos del otro. La cosa más tierna. Una vez más, la mano de Seungri tuvo el impulso de acercarse, esta vez moviéndose más cerca de su rostro, sin embargo, el pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño y se removió en su lugar, provocando que el pelinegro se sintiera como una molestia. Rindiéndose con su texto, se levantó de vuelta y prefirió ir a tomar una ducha, al final él también había bebido mucho y sentía que su ropa apestaba a tequila. Quitó todas sus prendas y entro en la ducha, sintiendo escalofríos por el pedazo de plástico que cubría el tatuaje del costado de su abdomen, lo cubrió correctamente y dejo el agua fluir, por alguna razón, dejo que esta fuese más tibia.

Relajo sus músculos y cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en la locura de noche que había tenido. Desde querer enredarse con un chico en una fiesta, hasta que ese chico fuese Jiyong, quien también era el pelinegro con quien se besó en la despensa de casa de Heechul. Seungri no era el tipo que decía que las cosas eran por destino, era un hombre de negocios, eso simplemente no existía para él, y luego de aquel desastroso primer amor, ¿Qué romance iba a quedarle por desear?

Cuando salió de la ducha, quitó el pequeño plástico y miro su tatuaje con cuidado, levanto la mano y miro el reflejo del espejo. La piel estaba sanando poco a poco, Hoya había dicho que se estaba curando muy bien, que solo siguiera con los cuidados y estaría bien en semanas. Un pez koi. El artista lo había trazado mientras nadaba hacia arriba, a petición del menor, ya que lo único importante era que fuese aquel pez, los detalles no importaban, por ello todos lo tenían donde querían. El de Seungri estaba justo debajo de sus costillas, no era muy grande como el de Hoya, el suyo quizá era la palma de su mano, o menos. '¿Seré la misma persona para él cuando mire esto?' se preguntó pensando en el pelirrojo que dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Sin duda la vida daba mil vueltas, hacía solo unos días lo había dejado en la puerta de su casa, a salvo, y ahora lo tenía envuelto en sus cobijas y en su cama. Sin la seguridad de que sus acciones hubieran sido las adecuadas o las deseadas, Seungri aun temía por el rechazo luego de que recobrara la consciencia, aunque... muy dentro de sí, anhelaba escuchar de vuelta esas palabras.

...

Honestidad.

Una de las palabras más importantes para Kang Daesung, un valor que se prometía cumplir siempre, porque así había sido educado, y porque a lo largo de su vida había aprendido que, sin ello, las cosas jamás funcionarían. Por desgracia eso lo entendió con malas experiencias. Desde niño se encontró perdiendo ciertas amistades por ello, en ese momento dolía, pero eran cosas que con un abrazo de su madre y un "está bien, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás" se curaban. La adolescencia llegó, y los primeros desamores dolieron igual, pero Daesung pudo ser más resistente ante ellos, los dejó pasar con más ligereza, porque sus amigos siempre estuvieron para él. Jiyong y Youngbae se volvieron una fortaleza, porque eso hacen los amigos, los verdaderos. Pasaron los años y Jiyong le presentó a una hermosa chica, la que tuvo perdido a Daesung por muchos meses, pese a ello, la chica se cansó... y en lugar de hablar, prefirió engañar. Sus amigos la encontraron con otro, y el entonces pelinegro no pudo contenerse, teniendo ya la fama de 'dragón', golpeo al chico sin más. Le rompió la nariz. Semanas pasaron, Daesung cayó en una depresión, por el dolor de la traición una vez más, por lo que representaba que esa honestidad que él entrego fuese olvidada, como si fuese nada.

Él no era ajeno a las relaciones, a los problemas, siempre decía que eran necesarios para avanzar... pero en ese momento, llevando solo semanas de salir con Seunghyun, no lo creía así. ¿Y cómo creerlo? Si en realidad jamás aclararon que 'salían', el mayor nunca propuso nada, y con la razón más justa. Seunghyun, Choi Seunghyun. El exnovio de Jiyong, parecía una broma de mal gusto, una cosa que solo sucede en la televisión.

Luego de pensar en mil razones, en que su mente se enredara de las peores formas, Daesung pensó en lo que Youngbae y Soojoo le habían comentado, que el pelirrojo llevaba días decaído y que no sabían la razón. Pero que aseguraban era un chico. Abrazó su almohada con más fuerza y cerró los ojos, buscando dormir, al siguiente día había planeado salir con Seunghyun... porque el mayor necesitaba hablar con él. Era bastante estúpido que el menor creyó que le propondría algo en esa salida, como salir en serio, pero no, seguramente iba a confesarle eso que dijo de la forma más cobarde en medio de la fiesta, solo porque Youngbae lo había reconocido.

Sin sentirlo, pasaban de las siete de la mañana y su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, se asustó cuando miro el nombre de Youngbae, puesto que ya le había avisado que estaba en su casa desde la noche que salió de la fiesta, así que se sentó en la cama y contesto —¿si, hyung?

_—Dae, ¿esta Jiyong contigo?_

—No, ¿paso algo?

Escucho un silencio en la línea y luego otras voces de fondo — _no conseguimos contactarlo, no está aquí y alguien nos dijo que vieron a un pelirrojo salir sobre la espalda de un tipo e irse en un auto luego de la medianoche._

—¿Su teléfono murió? —Daesung estaba levantándose y buscando ropa sin pensarlo.

— _Supongo, no me responde y no tengo ningún mensaje suyo... —_ Jiyong jamás hacía eso, pasara lo que pasara, siempre enviaba un mensaje avisándole a Youngbae que no llegaría, así fuera un fin de semana, siempre lo mantenía al tanto. Y que no lo hiciera luego de esa fiesta... dejaba muchas dudas, además de preocupación para el moreno.

Se colocó una sudadera gris y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatillas en la entrada —¿Dónde estás y donde han buscado?

_—Llame a Dami y no está con ella, ni con sus padres o Teddy o Kush, y todos los demás amanecimos aquí en la casa de la fiesta, eras mi última opción Dae._

El corazón del menor comenzó a acelerarse, dejando que inevitablemente, su mente se llenara de los peores escenarios —iré para allá, si no aparece, comenzaremos a buscar en otros sitios... seguro está bien hyung.

— _Te vemos aquí._

...

Su cabeza dolía, dolía ligeramente, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerlo abrir los ojos, y despertar, en ese sitio desconocido. Parpadeo varias veces y el techo blanco le hizo creer que estaba en un sueño, pero al mirar a su alrededor todo se sintió diferente, se sobresaltó un poco más al sentir la aguja presionando su muñeca, frunció el ceño y se extrañó al ver una bolsa de suero colgando sobre una lámpara. Movió sus manos y sus piernas, notando que estaba bien, no reconocía nada de donde estaba, se sentó sobre la cama y cerro sus ojos, luchando por ubicarse correctamente... lo que no tardó en hacer.

Estaba con Seungri, era lo que recordaba, estaba a punto de caminar hacia él... ¿y luego? Su mente se cortó allí mismo, busco alrededor y no encontró su teléfono, y es que la habitación no tenía nada más que la cama, una silla y el perchero. Miro al piso y encontró pantuflas, se movió con el dolor de su cuerpo y se las coloco, también noto que el suero estaba terminado, así que, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, retiro la aguja de su mano. Entendió la irrealidad de las películas cuando algo de sangre comenzó a salir, se asustó un poco y tomo el trozo de gasa que estaba pegado, dejando todo en su sitio, salvo la aguja y el suero, claro. Noto que tenía su ropa, salvó por su saco... algo debió de pasar, pensó. Dio un par de pasos y camino hasta la puerta, cuando abrió esta, su mente se ilumino ampliamente, esa era la casa de Seungri... ¡¿la casa de Seungri?! Llevo una mano a su boca y se quedó quieto en el pasillo, asimilo la nueva situación con cuidado y vio otra puerta abierta, era la del estudio donde había estado encerrado esa vez.

Hizo un torpe recuento de los daños, donde lo único que recordaba era haber dado un paso hacia Seungri y subir a su espalda, para luego... despertar allí, con suero conectado a él. La parte del suero era la que le daba más miedo, quizá si hubiese despertado allí sin más, lo entendería como que paso la noche con el menor y ya, cosa que tampoco tendría que tenerlo tan tranquilo, pero ese no era momento de analizar, así que se calmó. Inhalo y exhalo con suavidad y dio ese par de pasos hacia la puerta abierta —¿Seungri? —apenas y susurro.

En medio del estudio, el pelinegro saltó sobre su silla y llevó una mano a su pecho —me asustaste —musito sinceramente.

Jiyong mordió ligeramente su labio, se sentía avergonzado —lo siento, es solo que... ¿Qué paso anoche?

La expresión de Seungri se volvió seria, cerro el libro que sostenía y se levantó —toma un baño y despierta con más calma, cuando termines baja, Hoya compró algo para desayunar.

No insistió más y así lo hizo, todavía se sentía mareado, y probablemente el agua le ayudaría a despertar y tal vez a recordar si paso algo después. Fue guiado hasta el cuarto de baño y estando allí pudo respirar con algo de calma, mirar a Seungri no le ayudaba, y menos cuando usaba esas sudaderas grandes con nada debajo, mostrando algo de su pecho. Se maldijo a sí mismo por los pensamientos inadecuados y regreso a su realidad, donde había despertado en cama del menor y con una aguja en su muñeca. Luego de diez minutos, Jiyong se sentía como nuevo, seco su cabello un poco y tomo el conjunto que Seungri le había dejado, todo era negro, salvo la camiseta gris claro. Era ropa deportiva, ropa que al mayor no le gustaba... aunque, tenían un olor peculiar.

Armándose de valor y respirando con calma, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y camino por el conocido pasillo, llegando a la cocina después de la entrada principal —ahora sí, buenos días.

—Buenos días... supongo.

Le extendió un vaso de jugo y le señalo los asientos del desayunador, Jiyong accedió y se sentó mirándolo de frente, mientras el menor se mantenía en el cuadro de la pequeña cocina —dejé tu teléfono cargando en el estudio, solo no lo encendí.

—Gracias —musito mientras subía un poco las largas mangas de la sudadera negra, acción que Seungri siguió con cuidado, sin ningún cambio en su expresión— sobre anoche... —comenzó torpemente.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la suya —no lo menciones, no pasó nada relevante, salvo que tomaste vodka adulterado y te desmayaste al poco rato.

—¿Vodka adulterado? —'bien Jiyong, que esa sea tu primer pregunta', pensó.

Seungri asintió —tuviste una ligera intoxicación, pero el suero te curo luego de unas horas, así que no pasó nada —el pelirrojo mantuvo su mirada en el menor, quien lo evito y comenzó a sacar cosas de las bolsas de las encimeras de atrás, dándole la espalda.

—¿Me desmaye cuando estaba contigo cierto?

—Sí, estábamos en un pasillo... —detuvo su comentario.

Estaba mintiendo, porque eso si lo recordaba Jiyong, recordaba a la perfección lo sucedido antes, joder, era imposible olvidarse de algo así —di un paso hacia ti.

El ruido que Seungri hacía con los platos se detuvo —bebiste demasiado, yo lo hice también, no es necesario que le demos importancia.

Jiyong bajo de la silla y camino lo poco que faltaba para entrar en la cocina, caminando hacia él, se detuvo a solo un par de pasos —me pediste que me acercara —ya no había vuelta atrás, y si es que la había, Jiyong ya no quería saber de ella, desde ese momento en el balcón lo supo, no quería alejarse. Lo quería cerca, pasara lo que pasara, de verdad quería intentarlo— ¿necesito hacerlo más?

Cuando Seungri dio la vuelta, se enfrentó con la cercanía de Jiyong, quien ya había marcado una distancia de menos de un paso entre ellos, el pelinegro paso una mano ligeramente temblorosa por su mejilla, ajustándose en su oreja y alejando un poco del cabello rojo que había crecido más durante el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose —puede ser peligroso.

Peligroso. Jiyong lo había pensado, entre sus pensamientos lejanos, pasaba por su mente que Seungri podía ser un asesino, como en las películas, era quizá la cosa más estúpida que pensaba, pero sinceramente quería ser como la protagonista que aceptaba quedarse con el chico con la mala vida, pero que al final era bueno. Un vil cliché de película. Cosas que parecían lejanas, en esos momentos, ya no parecían tan a la distancia cuando el pelinegro tenía un guardaespaldas armado.

Romance, ¿desde cuándo Jiyong anhelaba el romance una vez más?

Desde que un chico que parecía panda entro a su vida, desde ese momento.

—Lo sé, y quiero acercarme el cien por ciento.

La distancia murió, la mano de Seungri lo sostuvo suavemente a la vez que lo besaba con ese deseo que los carcomía desde hacía meses, los labios del mayor correspondieron sin un gramo de duda, su corazón latía como loco y su vientre bajo le daba cosquillas, estaba sintiendo cosas desconocidas. Los revoloteos de una primera relación, de un primer beso, de la primera vez... era como sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo, algo que lo abrumaba. Pero que también lo hacia sonreír en medio de aquel beso —ahora estas a un noventa y ocho por ciento —bromeo el pelinegro cuando sus labios se separaron.

Negó tiernamente y mordió su labio con toda la intención —prefiero el cien por ciento.

Seungri se rió en sus labios y volvió a besarlo con más lentitud, sin prisa, disfrutando de la calma del momento, el pelirrojo no podía sentirse más feliz. La otra mano del menor lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco, provocando que las manos de Jiyong se ajustaran detrás de su cuello, sus cuerpos ya se tocaban en varias partes, sus labios ya encontraban familiaridad y comodidad entre ellos, el mayor fue el primero en dejar paso a su lengua, siendo bien recibido, haciendo que el beso tocara otro nivel, cosa que detuvo a Seungri en el momento —deberíamos desayunar.

Jiyong estaba sonrojado así que solo asintió y se soltó del otro, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el mismo desayunador, tomo su vaso con jugo y bebió la mitad de este —¿y... que paso exactamente?

—¿De verdad ibas a caminar hacia mí? —preguntó aun recargado en la encimera y mirándole desde allí, el pelirrojo sintió el calor de vuelta y asintió.

—Ese era el plan, y lo último que recuerdo fue haber dado un paso.

—Lo disté, y te ibas a caer, te sostuve, te pregunté algo, luego tuve que salir contigo en mi espalda, donde desvaneciste por fin. Al final Hoya nos trajo acá y un médico te reviso.

Jiyong suspiro más tranquilo, por su mente aparecían todas esas borracheras en las que Youngbae siempre decía que era un insufrible y que varias veces vomitaba —¿de verdad es todo? —preguntó preocupado.

El pelinegro asintió mirándolo con duda —¿eres un mal borracho? —se rió.

—Bae dice que a veces se me van las cosas de las manos.

—Bueno, estabas inconsciente, ¿Qué tanto podías hacer? —quien iba a decirle a Jiyong que agradecería por una intoxicación de alcohol.

Seungri le pidió esperar y desapareció por un momento, el pelirrojo respiro con ligera calma y llevo las manos a sus mejillas, sintiendo lo calientes que estaban, sacudió su cabello y se encontró sonriendo como tonto por lo sucedido. Miro al frente y la sonrisa se volvió una risa tonta, acababa de besarse con Seungri, allí enfrente... joder, los pensamientos de adolescente regresaban, pensó. El menor bajó y le entregó su teléfono, Jiyong de pronto se ubicó por segunda vez y lo encendió rápidamente —van a matarme.

—¿Ah?

—Bae, Dae... todos —Seungri frunció el ceño por un momento, sin embargo, el teléfono se ilumino y mil notificaciones comenzaron a llegar, ambos casi creían que el pobre aparato explotaría— aquí viene —Seungri se sentó en la silla frente a él, donde sus rodillas se tocaban, mientras Jiyong llamaba a su primer contacto, Youngbae.

El gritó del otro lado de la línea le obligó a alejar el teléfono un poco, incluso el pelinegro se sorprendió — _¡Kwon Jiyong! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Estas bien?!_

—Bae, estoy bien, mi teléfono murió anoche... —comentó con cuidado.

 _—¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Seguro que estas bien?! —_ los gritos del mayor se calmaron un momento, pero seguía sonando alterado.

—Estoy en casa de un amigo, y sí, estoy bien —dijo eso último intercambiando una mirada con el pelinegro— perdón por no avisarles, pero no pasó nada, de verdad.

— _¿En casa de quién?_ —su tono de voz había bajado, lo que hizo sentir mejor al pelirrojo—  _¿estas con Seunghyun?_

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Por qué estaría con él? —Seungri abrió más los ojos, un poco asustado por si habrían sido descubiertos.

— _Mientras estés bien, solo envíame una foto para estar seguro._

—Youngbae...

_—Jiyong, estoy en medio una sala de emergencias, del segundo hospital donde estaba buscándote... mándame una foto._

—Está bien, está bien, hablamos por mensajes —escuchó levemente que el otro asintió y colgaron— necesito tomar una foto —le comentó a Seungri, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa, Jiyong no lo pensó más tiempo y en ese mismo sitio la tomo, la envió y dejo el teléfono en la mesa— estaban buscándome en hospitales, ahora me siento mal.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

Jiyong negó con la cabeza, bajo la mirada y miro como sus rodillas se rozaban, su estómago continuaba dándole ese sentimiento y la mirada cálida del menor no le ayudaba mucho —debería de.

No habían compartido más de una hora juntos y solo un beso había confirmado lo que los dos ocultaban, las sonrisas cobraron otro sentido, junto con las miradas, las que ya no eran como antes. Solo una noche les había convertido en otras personas, cosa que el pelirrojo estaba disfrutando plenamente. Espero en el salón a que Hoya llegara y a que Seungri bajara de su estudio, miro todos los mensajes que tenía de sus amigos, junto con las llamadas, seguramente todos estarían llegando a su departamento para que comieran algo y descansaran, como solían hacerlo.

Necesitaba una mentira. Probablemente no podría decir, "me fui con un tipo a un balcón, quien termino siendo el chico con quien me bese hace tres años, ah, y también resulto ser Seungri, con quien he estado conversando mucho desde que Youngbae lo trajo a casa. Luego me desmayé y tuve una intoxicación, él me llevo a su casa, nos besamos de nuevo y bueno, su guardaespaldas me trajo hasta acá."

Se rió por lo extraño que sonaba todo cuando lo resumía.

El pelinegro bajo con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, lucía bastante bien a los ojos de Jiyong que lo miraban de reojo —podemos irnos —el mayor asintió y se acercó hacia la puerta, se puso sus zapatos y se sintió extraño junto a la ropa deportiva, pero tampoco tenía el valor de pedirle zapatillas al pelinegro, así que se aguantó. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, sintió que lo jalaban del gorro de la sudadera, se dio la vuelta y Seungri lo cubrió con este— por si te ven fuera —asintió, pero las manos del otro no soltaban las orillas del gorro.

Jiyong entendió y se acercó para besarlo, el valor había salido de alguna parte, probo sus labios con esa nueva comodidad, y Seungri respondió sin queja alguna. Dios. Jiyong no podía creer lo bien que se sentía besarlo, y lo loco que lo volvía querer avanzar un poco más. Sus labios eran demasiado suaves, y el sabor que le regalaban, en ese momento recordó aquel día en que, por molestarlo, lo había besado intensamente, y que todo salió mal cuando ya no podía alejarse. Quien iba a decirle que ahora lo besaría con esa libertad, y con esa paciencia para disfrutar de la dulzura con la que besaba. Dejaron de besarse y sonrieron inocentemente, Jiyong se sintió estúpido una vez más, sin embargo, la mirada del otro ya no lo hacía sentir tan tonto.

Durante el transcurso en el auto, las miradas de ambos se encontraban de vez en cuando, sacándoles medias sonrisas por el secreto que guardaban, y porque no podían acercarse, ya que Hoya iba conduciendo. Jiyong escuchó que el menor respondió una llamada, lo escucho hablar en japonés y sintió un poco de duda, en su mente aparecieron de vuelta esos momentos donde comenzaba a intrigarse por lo que el menor hacía. Desde recogerlo en esa zona de Seúl, el mensaje que recibió, tener un guardaespaldas, dejar el trabajo en la cafetería... y claro, el cambio que dio su vida sin depender ni un centavo de su familia. Era extraño. Pero era algo que Jiyong ya había aceptado, fuese lo que fuese, Seungri le había dado advertencias, más de una, y a él le habían dejado de importar en un punto.

—Te llamaré más tarde —musito el menor con una sonrisa, Jiyong asintió y bajó del auto correspondiendo la sonrisa. Ya había dado ese paso al frente, se había acercado, y en ese momento... no se arrepentía ni un poco.


	20. Capítulo 20

Cinco días después, Jiyong mantenía la cabeza sobre el escritorio del estudio mientras escuchaba la melodía que Teddy tenía a todo volumen, el menor llevaba así un buen rato, tanto que Teddy se preocupó, le dio un golpe a la silla para moverlo desde su posición —¿sigues vivo?

El menor reaccionó de un saltó —sí, si... —mentira, estaba completamente ido, desde hacía un par de días.

—¿Qué pasa? Llevas desde ayer así, ya cuéntame —Jiyong negó y subió los pies al mismo escritorio— o si no llamare a Kush.

Se cubrió el gorro de su sudadera roja y sintió que aquello era lo más estúpido posible, que simplemente estaba portándose como un adolescente, y ya que estaba en eso, decidió contarle a su hyung —es sobre un chico —Teddy soltó una carcajada y se quedó mirándolo con más atención, haciendo que Jiyong se sonrojara. Era vergonzoso, en su vida había dicho esas palabras, por dios, solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, ni con Seunghyun vivió algo así, se sentía casi como su primer amor.

Odiaba el sentimiento.

—Kwon Jiyong perdido por un chico y sonrojándose, ¿puedo grabar el momento?

—Ya no diré más —dijo frunciendo los labios y cruzando los brazos.

—Vamooos —pidió divertido con la situación.

Suspiro sonoramente y decidió que era mejor decirlo sin más —no me ha llamado en cinco días —Teddy luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse, pero hizo contacto visual con el pelirrojo que salía de su burbuja, por lo que ambos terminaron riéndose un buen rato. Era increíble, no solo Jiyong lo creía, sino cualquiera que lo conociera un poco diría lo mismo. Kwon Jiyong actuando así, cosa irrepetible— como sea, dijo que llamaría "más tarde" y no tengo ni un mensaje.

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

—En una fiesta... hace tres años —al pelirrojo le fue imposible ocultar su sonrisa— pero lo encontré otra vez el viernes pasado, en el 3er aniversario de esa vieja fiesta.

Teddy levantó las cejas sorprendido —gran coincidencia —Jiyong pensó lo mismo, con todo lo ocurrido en su mente. Era como una avalancha de pensamientos y de sentimientos al mismo tiempo, algo que se parecía demasiado a eso llamado destino.

Luego de varias horas de trabajo y de consejos del mayor, Jiyong fue hasta su casa, donde paso un largo rato trabajando mucho más en letras nuevas que fueran bien con las melodías que Teddy traía consigo. Pudo trabajar bien, salvo que, cuando pasaba mucho en silencio en su mente ya aparecía el pelinegro de vuelta. Cinco días. Seungri había dicho que lo llamaría más tarde, pero no lo hizo, ¿le habría pasado algo? Quiso esquivar el tema, sin embargo, la preocupación creció, ¿y si algo había sucedido? ¿y si no estaba con su guardaespaldas?

Todo pensamiento respecto a eso desapareció cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y no solo eso, sino que 'Seungri' apareció en la pantalla, sin pensarlo más, respondió —¿sí?

— _¿Jiyong?_ —escuchó la conocida voz del otro lado.

—Sí... —rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que había respondido muy rápido.

— _¿Cómo estás?_

Aclaró levemente su voz y se levantó de la silla —bien, estaba trabajando un poco, ¿y tú?

— _Termine de entrenar, te llamaba para ver si estas libre el día de mañana —_ el pelirrojo mordió su labio y pensó en que cenarían con Daesung esa noche, era cumpleaños de Soojoo y él había ofrecido su casa desde hacía semanas.

—Tengo una cena por la noche, es cumpleaños de Soojoo...

— _Oh... supongo que podría robar tu tarde entonces, ¿puedo?_ —el tono de voz de Seungri era provocador, Jiyong pronto lo encontró tierno.

—Puedes —musito sonriendo ampliamente.

Casi pudo imaginarse la sonrisa del otro — _te veo a las 4 en la cafetería de la esquina de tu casa._

Jiyong asintió levemente —te veo allí —y colgó, lanzó el teléfono a su cama y se quedó sonriendo como idiota el resto del día.

...

Al día siguiente, bajo por las escaleras tarareando una canción, Youngbae quien estaba desayunando, lo miro con gran sorpresa y siguió sus movimientos. Repentinamente, Jiyong no podía callarse o quitarse esa sonrisa, se sirvió cereal y sacudió un poco su cabello, se recargó en el desayunador y comenzó a comer —ok... ¿Qué me perdí?

El pelirrojo lo miro inocentemente —nada, solo que tal vez llegue un poco tarde a la cena de hoy —comentó regresando a su cereal.

—¿Por qué te ves tan arreglado? ¿Tienes un evento?

Jiyong era la peor persona ocultando su felicidad, simplemente era imposible, su rostro radiaba alegría y emoción. Llevaba un par de jeans negros algo ajustados, una camiseta negra sin más, y el detalle llamativo, su sweater naranja. Quizá sí, estaba un poco entusiasmado con su atuendo. Hacía solo hace una semana Youngbae lo había visto no salir de sus pijamas y de sus atuendos de domingo, y ahora, solo unos días después lo veía así de arreglado, y por supuesto, con esa aura de felicidad.

Tenía que contarle, era su mejor amigo, no había forma de ocultarle algo así... aunque no dijera el nombre de la otra persona, mínimo algo que lo tranquilizara —saldré con alguien.

—¿Quién? —preguntó sumamente interesado.

—El chico de hace tres años —soltó con la misma sonrisa que el día anterior, quizá una más sincera por la cita que tenía ese mismo día.

—¿El de la fiesta? ¿El menor de edad? —el interés del moreno cobró emoción.

Jiyong rodó los ojos con la última pregunta, ahora sabía que no era menor de edad con seguridad —no era menor de edad, y si, con él.

El otro tuvo una especie de revelación, entendiendo por completo porque su mejor amigo había regresado así el día siguiente de la fiesta, sin querer decir mucho y con una sonrisa tímida. Youngbae comenzó a reírse al ver a Jiyong así —¿estuviste con él esa noche?

—Sí y no, dormí en su cama, pero él estuvo en su sofá —el otro solo puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que asentía— de verdad, solo nos hemos besado un par de veces... como ya media universidad sabe. Y amm, tendré una cita con él esta tarde.

Youngbae lo miro fijamente, lo que lo puso nervioso y lo hizo mirar a otra parte —estas emocionado por esto, ¿verdad? —el pelirrojo levanto los hombros como respuesta, de la forma más tímida posible— ¿no me dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien más? ¿Quién era?

Tosió un poco y pensó en una excusa rápida... —nadie importante —musito esperando que eso muriera allí. Sus historias ahora se mezclaban, acumular mentiras no era los suyo, ni mentir, era muy malo, y frente a su casi hermano, era como una enorme burla.

—No es Seunghyun, ¿verdad? —ahora el pelirrojo estaba extrañado, desde hacía semanas que no pensaba en él, o siquiera sabía algo. El pensamiento lo entristeció un segundo, después de todo habían compartido un largo tiempo juntos, y Jiyong ya no lo recordaba en lo mínimo.

—No... no lo es. ¿Sabes algo de él? —preguntó más serio.

—No, es solo que no eres del tipo enamoradizo Ji, y no sé, me parece muy pronto para que estés así por dos personas diferentes... solo no quiero que te involucres demasiado, porque no conozco a estas personas, y no sé cómo están siendo contigo.

Jiyong comprendió, él pensaba igual con Daesung, por ello insistía en conocer al chico con quien salía, porque cuando le presento a la otra chica, el miedo lo atacó cuando todo salió mal. Y cuando Jiyong caía esas veces atrás... Youngbae debía tener ese mismo miedo —siento que este chico es diferente, confía en mí.

Su mejor amigo lo miro a los ojos —confió en ti, pero no en ese tipo.

Jiyong tragó saliva con dificultad, en ese momento, se preguntó cuál era la verdadera opinión que él tenía sobre Seungri. Si el nivel en que lo tenía como amigo era el suficiente para aceptarlo como el novio de Jiyong, si lo consideraba fiel, honesto y de cierta forma, digno de estar con el pelirrojo. El solo pensamiento le dio escalofríos, sin duda todavía no quería sacar ese tema a la luz —lo sé.

Youngbae continuaba luciendo inquieto, no quiso llevar más lejos la conversación, pero el pelirrojo sabía que algo lo tenía preocupado, algo más allá que Jiyong y sus "diversas" relaciones. No estaba en lugar de preguntar, así que lo dejo pasar, esa noche se verían todos en casa de Daesung, y lo que menos necesitaba era dar asuntos a sospechar, más todavía.

El moreno se tumbó en el sofá y Jiyong subió por un par de cosas que le faltaban, una vez las tuvo consigo, bajo poco a poco las escaleras, estando abajo se miró en el reflejo de los ventanales del descanso y peinó su cabello con descuido —los veo en la noche, llegaré a casa de Dae directamente, no olvides llevar mi regalo —Youngbae murmuro alguna confirmación y continúo mirando su programa de cocina.

Una vez fuera, Jiyong notó que necesitaba moverse, las letras estaban en su mente, junto con las melodías, solo necesitaba concentrarse. Y desgraciadamente, Youngbae lo había puesto a pensar en Seunghyun... ya que de verdad tenía mucho sin saber de él, luego de que le prometió que sería su amigo. Miro la hora, pasaban de las diez de la mañana, tomo el autobús que pasaba cerca y se encamino a la universidad, no tenía ganas de caminar y el tiempo corría.

Solo diez minutos después, ya se encontraba frente a la facultad de artes, camino por los pasillos sin estar seguro de donde estaba, se acercó a una chica y le preguntó directamente por el profesor Choi Seunghyun, ella dijo que estaba por terminar su clase en ese mismo salón, donde ella esperaba. Al final la memoria de Jiyong no era tan mala, le sonrió y se quedó de pie esperando, sintiéndose un poco ansioso movió los pies al ritmo de la canción en su mente. Tenía que estar a la 1 en otro sitio, tenía que avanzar con la canción y tenía que ver a Seungri a las 4, pero en cambio, estaba allí esperando por Seunghyun.

La puerta se abrió y varios estudiantes comenzaron a salir, la chica tomo el brazo de otra y desapareció de allí, Jiyong se asomó un segundo y miro que solo quedaba el mayor, quien no se veía distinto a esa última vez que se vieron. Toco la puerta y consiguió que el castaño dirigiera su atención a la entrada —¿Jiyong? —preguntó sorprendido.

Jiyong esperaba una respuesta más animada, pero igualmente asintió y camino hacia él —no te ves feliz —titubeo cuando estuvo cerca del gran escritorio.

El mayor parecía pensar sus palabras, señalo la puerta y le indicó que salieran —es solo que es muy inesperado que estés aquí —una vez fuera comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras, pareciera que Seunghyun sinceramente no lo esperaba.

De alguna forma, Jiyong se sintió mal —prometí que podríamos ser amigos, ¿he llegado muy pronto?

Su expresión se tornó más amable, sonrió levemente y lo miro de vuelta —no, está bien.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y llegaron hasta las puertas de la salida —¿te quito tiempo? Realmente solo quería saludar, y ver como estabas —comentó sinceramente.

—Puedo llegar unos minutos tarde, no hay problema —concluyo sonriendo.

Jiyong sonrió de la misma forma —te acompaño a tu auto —el ambiente era extraño, sin embargo, el pelirrojo ignoró la incomodidad y camino junto con él. Lo miro de reojo, lucía cansado, quizá estaba trabajando demasiado— ¿y cómo has estado?

—Cansado, de un lado a otro... —musito sinceramente, eso era algo que a Jiyong le gustaba mucho del mayor, esa sinceridad. Cuando Seunghyun sabía que su expresión no estaba bien, no lo negaba, le decía lo que sentía al menor, porque Jiyong insistía en que eso lo ayudaría a aligerar el peso del problema— han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

—Mientras consigas frutos del esfuerzo, todo estará bien eventualmente.

Seunghyun lo miro de reojo en ese momento, apreciando las palabras —¿y tú? ¿Qué tal todo?

—Como una montaña rusa.

—No me sorprende —Jiyong frunció el ceño extrañado— eres Kwon Jiyong, tu vida es una montaña rusa. Es irónico como entiendo eso ahora que ya no tenemos nada. Supongo que uno aprecia las cosas a la distancia, allí los errores resaltan... —comentó como si hablara para sí mismo, entonces Jiyong comprendió que ya no hablaba de él.

No quiso preguntar, pero en la mirada del mayor ya se apreciaban otras cosas, se notaba preocupado, casi angustiado. Por un momento, Jiyong creyó que quizá Seunghyun seguiría sintiendo algo, puesto que le costó mucho el hecho de la separación, y porque sabía lo débil que se portaba a veces. Sin embargo, no hubo ni la más mínima señal de algo rezagado, se despidió de él y se alejó poco a poco, mirando como Seunghyun no lo miraba irse, de verdad había avanzado. Se sintió feliz por él, aunque tuviera esa expresión perdida, esperaba que no fuera algo grave, y que pronto encontrara a alguien mucho mejor que Jiyong. Alguien que lo valorara y que pudiera darle todo eso que él nunca pudo, desde quedarse a dormir con él, hasta emocionarse de vuelta cuando Seunghyun mencionara algo relacionado con un compromiso. Y allí, tomando un autobús hacia el centro, Jiyong se encontró a si mismo deseándole lo mejor a su ex novio.

...

—Lo veo perfecto, de verdad sano muy bien —comentó Hoya mientras revisaba con cuidado el tatuaje del mayor.

Seungri bajó su camiseta y se tumbó en el sofá otra vez, tomo su teléfono y espero pacientemente a que diera la hora para salir de allí. Había citado a Jiyong a las cuatro, había obligado a Hoya a que no fuera con él, diciendo que lo vigilara de lejos, porque no lo quería en medio de su cita. Movió sus pies inquietamente —¿Masashi te dijo que continuaras conmigo? ¿No te ha anunciado nada? —el otro negó mientras revisaba su teléfono.

Luego de haber dejado a Jiyong, el pelinegro decidió que tomaría otro camino en su vida, uno que no se acercara de vuelta a temas tan riesgosos. Sin duda estaba más que agradecido con Hideo, el honor que llevaba tatuado consigo no era cualquier cosa, Seungri consideraba aquello una de las mejores decisiones, no por el papel en dicha organización, sino porque él había visto sus talentos, su lealtad y su potencial. No lo miro como sus padres o su abuelo lo hacía, como una simple pieza en el ajedrez, él lo miro como a un hijo, y, ante todo, en cada reunión que tuvo con él, le demostraba muchas lecciones valiosas. Podía decir que había aprendido mucho más de negocios con él, que con tantas clases y tantos años siendo el dichoso 'heredero Lee'.

Hideo era un hombre al que difícilmente se le decía que no, si, era un pez muy grande de la mafia japonesa, eran asuntos ilegales mezclados con un poco de legalidad. Pero Seungri entendía que eso tomaba un papel diferente cuando se hablaba de lealtad, un valor que el pelinegro nunca creyó tener tan en alto. Tan solo bastaba mirar un poco en el pasado de Hoya, un chico que fue abandonado por sus padres, lanzado a su suerte a la calle en Tokio, a quien obligaron a matar para vivir, usándolo de las peores formas posibles. Seungri solo lo había visto una vez sin camiseta, pero todas las cicatrices que vio le crearon un nudo en la garganta, era solo un niño. Hideo lo había sacado de un agujero de mala muerte, según Masashi le contó, lo habían encontrado en una camilla, donde le sacaban sangre de tiempo en tiempo. Una escena que Masashi dijo que no le deseaba a nadie, también añadió que el mismo Hideo saco a Hoya en brazos, era tan delgado que pesaba lo de una pluma. Se encargó de su salud, de sus estudios básicos, y luego miro que tenía habilidades de pelea, las que permitió que continuara entrenando. Convirtiéndose así en una misma arma mortal, a su corta edad, él fácilmente podría hacerse un mercenario y vivir de ello. Sin embargo, poseía ese valor importante, la lealtad.

Termino con su vaso de jugo y se mantuvo pensando en ello. Con la decisión tomada, fue con Masashi y le pidió información sobre las empresas a nombre de Hideo, cuando las tuvo, eligió la más pequeña. Fue hasta esas oficinas y aplicó para un empleo relacionado a sus estudios, si bien no se involucraría en la misma mafia, le mostraría su agradecimiento de otra forma, haciendo crecer uno de sus negocios, de la forma más legal y firme posible. Ya que al final de todo, los negocios corrían por su sangre.

Se enteró por Naoki que Hideo estaba al tanto de su aplicación, y el hijo del jefe le dijo a Seungri que no se preocupara, que nadie diría nada para ayudarlo. Aunque, sin ser soberbio, Seungri había investigado la pequeña empresa, y por los antecedentes que tenía, les vendría bien alguien con las referencias del pelinegro. Quien venía de la mejor universidad de Corea, con uno que otro curso en el extranjero y con cartas de recomendación importantísimas. Esas que Seungri guardaba muy bien, las uso en ese momento, porque no iba por algo pequeño, no... él quería levantar esa empresa y llevarla muy alto. Él mismo.

—Falta poco, ¿nos vamos? —el pelinegro salió de su trance y le dijo que prepara el auto. Miro su atuendo, esperaba no lucir demasiado casual para la cita. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camiseta con líneas blancas, de Joy Division, quizá eso era lo que lo hacía sentir casual. La camiseta era un recuerdo especial de un festival al que fue con Jonghoon, por ello la usaba seguido, se miró con más atención y supuso que un cárdigan negro le daría otro toque.

Salió de casa y se sintió con más confianza, la que durante el camino se transformó en nervios, suspiro y separo sus manos, las que ya sudaban poco a poco. Tenía años sin ir a una cita, ya ni sabía cuál era el significado de ellas, solo fue un par de veces con chicas, porque en ese entonces quería "ir lento". Luego del desastre con Changwook, tomo una racha de despecho, donde se acostaba con cualquiera sin más, porque creía que el sexo era eso, solo sexo. Con los meses, su mejor amigo le hizo ver que no todo era así, y que una cita le ayudaría, así que le concertó varias a ciegas, donde las cosas salían más o menos, ya que ninguna logró despertar algo más que su libido. Salió con algunas chicas por semanas, incluso con una duro más de un mes, sin contar a Yuri, claro. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, nunca sintió eso que con Changwook, ese amor y esas emociones no surgieron de vuelta.

Hasta que llegó Kwon Jiyong.

Un chico, un malditamente apuesto pelirrojo, un 'dragón' conocido por muchos, alguien con un temperamento explosivo cuando se metían con lo suyo, según Youngbae. Pero la verdad era distinta, Seungri lo conoció inesperadamente, y ni siquiera le gusto al inicio, fue algo que creció con los amaneceres juntos. Él era inocente, Seungri lo miraba en sus ojos muy seguido, no creía que se pudiera molestar mucho, y si bien, lo miro actuar como un maldito esa vez que dijo haber olvidado su beso, eso no le pareció el temperamento al que se refería el moreno, simplemente lo dudaba de vez en cuando. Ese chico que se reía tiernamente, que le hacía preguntas curiosas, que se enojaba si no estaba su cereal... él era el causante del huracán de mariposas que pasaba por su estómago.

—Detente por aquí —musito mirando desde lejos el café, bajo del auto y miro como su dongsaeng lucía ansioso— estaré bien, Masashi nos dijo que no pasaba nada —el chico asintió sin más.

Seungri subió las mangas de su cárdigan y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería, maldijo internamente, de verdad estaba nervioso, miro la hora y noto que solo faltaban minutos. Optó por esperarlo fuera, a unos pasos de la entrada y donde no pudieran mirarlo, ya que quizá alguien lo podía reconocer dentro de la cafetería. Mantuvo la mirada en el piso y jugo con sus pies al ritmo de la música que venía de dentro, algo bastante único, era 'Untitled' de Interpol, se preguntó quién estaba a cargo de la música, ya que durante el tiempo que estuvo allí siempre ponían música popular. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró tarareando poco a poco, de verdad le gustaba esa banda, miro gente salir de la cafetería y al girar no se percató de que alguien se detuvo cerca de él.

—¿Jiyong? —preguntó sinceramente extrañado, una sonrisa pronto pinto su rostro y la expresión del mayor lo volvió loco, arrugó sus labios y lo miro fijamente. Jiyong no era de ese mundo, no podía serlo. A pesar de la expresión tan tierna que mostraba, Seungri desvió la mirada al cabello negro que ahora resaltaba con su piel nívea.

El mayor mordió muy ligeramente su labio, acción que Seungri notó al momento —¿se veía mejor el rojo? —preguntó juguetón.

Negó con una sonrisa —me encantarías con el color que sea.

Un tono rosado comenzó a iluminar las mejillas del otro, el mismo Seungri supo que eso quizá había sido demasiado, pero no pudo detener lo que pensaba, dios, ahora le daba vergüenza.

—Deberíamos irnos... —comentó torpemente, Jiyong lo ayudo dejando de mirarlo y asintiendo.

Caminaron hasta la plaza que estaba a unos pasos, Seungri lo llevó hasta la planta más alta, al cine. Jiyong le había dicho en algún amanecer que su cita ideal era algo así, ir al cine y cenar algo rico después. Así que Seungri partiría desde allí, porque en realidad no tenía idea de cómo llevar una cita con un hombre, en específico con Kwon Jiyong. Al ver la expresión de Jiyong sintió que algo iba mal, de hecho, sintió que había jodido el día desde el inicio.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando estaban frente a la luz de la cartelera.

—Tengo algo que decirte... —Seungri quiso entrar en pánico, pero solo asintió levemente— te mentí cuando dije mi cita ideal.

—¿Cómo? —dijo confundido.

Jiyong lucía acomplejado, jalo un poco su sweater naranja y Seungri siguió el movimiento —dije la cita más cliché que se me ocurrió, porque... siendo sincero, mi cita ideal también es en el rio Han.

El menor sonrió y miro su reloj —pues, no nos queda muy lejos.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, es una cita muy cursi, a mí también me causo conflicto contarte eso —Jiyong soltó una risita y eso los hizo romper esa ligera burbuja que llevaban consigo desde la cafetería. Si tan solo Seungri no hubiera sido tan directo antes...— ¿quieres comprar algo de tomar antes de irnos?

—Vamos a la cafetería de la esquina y de allí podemos tomar un autobús —el otro asintió sin dudarlo y sin reaccionar en que regresaría a ese lugar, donde seguro lo reconocerían. El tema se le olvido cuando Jiyong comenzó a contarle que esa noche habría una cena en casa de Daesung, y que no podía faltar.

Solo un momento después ya estaban frente al mostrador del viejo empleo de Seungri, cuando entraron la chica abrió más los ojos por la impresión, luego otro par lo miro fijamente, pese a ello, la mirada se desviaba al poco tiempo, ya que Jiyong estaba brillando demasiado ese día. Iba totalmente de negro, como Seungri, a excepción del cárdigan naranja que le quedaba muy bien. Tragó saliva y pidió lo mismo que el ahora pelinegro, un americano helado. Cuando preparaban sus bebidas Seungri se dio la vuelta, moviendo aun su pie al ritmo de Pearl Jam, casi quería preguntar quién era el que tenía tan buen gusto musical de los nuevos trabajadores.

—Seungri... —escuchó en un susurro que casi lo hace saltar, y es que Jiyong se había acercado mucho a él— ¿ese no es el tipo vulgar del bar?

El menor miro ligeramente hacia atrás, sin matar la cercanía con Jiyong, lo noto matándolo con la mirada y asintió —te cuento cuando salgamos de aquí.

Y como si Jiyong ya comprendiera, paso su mano por el brazo de Seungri y lo hizo girar hacia el mostrador, el menor sintió una calidez inesperada, el chico obviamente dejo de mirarlos y se fue a regañadientes hacia la caja, por lo que otra chica les entregó sus bebidas, ambos las tomaron y el mayor no soltó a Seungri sino hasta que estuvieron en la parada del autobús —¿no te importa si vamos en autobús? No es muy lejos... —comentó el mayor distrayendo la atención de lo sucedido antes.

—Un día salimos en un elegante Lamborghini y al otro tomamos el autobús, interesante —bromeó.

Jiyong soltó una risita e hizo ese gesto que al menor le daba ternura, colocar su mano en su rostro como cubriendo su sonrisa —no lo parece, pero estoy muy acostumbrado a tomar el subterráneo o el autobús de vez en cuando.

—Yo no lo estaba, pero cuando salí de casa aprendí.

—Toda una experiencia —Seungri asintió y noto que el autobús ya se detenía frente a ellos, sacó su tarjeta e insistió en pagar. Se preguntó si Hoya seguiría el autobús de inmediato.

Los asientos que quedaban eran de una persona, así que Seungri fue hasta el fondo y se quedó de pie, tomándose del tubo de arriba, recargo solo una mano y dio un sorbo a su café —¿Y... cual es la historia de ese tipo del café? —Jiyong estiro su brazo de la misma forma que Seungri, quedando a menos de un centímetro de donde su mano se sujetaba, solo un poco más abajo, quizá por la altura de los zapatos de Seungri, o eso quiso pensar el menor.

—Recién cuando me mude con ustedes, necesitaba un empleo rápido, así que me uní a esa cafetería —comentó un poco extrañado, sintió que solo Jiyong sabría aquello— y con el tiempo me volví un buen trabajador, y bueno... las envidias crecen en todos lados. Muchas veces lo escuche hablando mal de mí, por mi apariencia —el mayor asintió comprendiendo a que se refería— empezó a decir cosas que ya no me gustaban, pero igual lo ignore, hasta que tuve esa oportunidad en el bar. Lo escuché diciendo que iría a ver a su "novio" en un bar y que iba a llegar tarde, cosas así, luego, esa misma noche terminamos en el mismo lugar, y pude sobre escuchar que el supuesto "novio" eras tú.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, el tipo ese estaba como enamorado de ti, y escuche que esa noche planeaba hablarte.

Jiyong sonrió mirándolo levemente, puesto que sus brazos cubrían un poco —y tú fuiste a demostrarle que salías conmigo.

El menor se río un poco y levanto los hombros inocentemente —era el momento ideal para callarlo por fin.

—De saberlo te hubiera besado.

El resto de la cita fue fluyendo más naturalmente, cuando llegaron al rio Han notaron que no había tanta gente como creían, así que compraron un par de helados y comenzaron a caminar por toda la orilla, a lo lejos miraron una zona más concurrida, se dirigían hacia allá, sin embargo, era lejos aún y ellos iban a un paso muy lento. Ya habían hablado sobre música, comida, películas y otras cosas más, entonces profundizaron en sus preguntas inocentes de los amaneceres, como porque Jiyong había elegido fresa entre vainilla y chocolate, y en porque Seungri amaba el invierno y demás. La oscuridad comenzó a llenar el cielo, haciendo a Seungri pensar en cuanto tiempo le restaba estar con el mayor, ignoro eso y continúo escuchando la anécdota de como Jiyong conoció a Youngbae cuando eran niños.

—¿Él sabe de esto Ji? —preguntó algo preocupado, ya que sentía que todo eso que sucedía entre ellos se estaba quedando así, entre ellos.

—Sabe que existe alguien, pero no sabe que eres tú.

Seungri asintió y continúo mirando al frente, sintió que algo rozo su mano, bajo la mirada y noto como Jiyong lo sostenía lentamente, se detuvo y lo miro con atención —esto era parte de la cita —puso de su parte en el agarre y estrecho su mano, sintiendo como esa calidez se volvía inexplicable. Jiyong esbozo una sonrisa linda y continúo caminando al frente, como si eso no fuese mucho, sin embargo... el corazón del menor quería salirse descontrolado. 

Durante años deseo aquel simple gesto, moría por tomar de la mano a Changwook y caminar así por esa misma zona, porque quería ser libre, con la persona a la que quería. Y ahora, teniendo a alguien muchísimo más valioso a su lado, no podía contener la felicidad, las mariposas se habían vuelto locas, el calor que le daba su mano era la mejor sensación posible. Seungri no quería que eso terminara, no quería sentir que eso se podía ir... y como alguna vez escuchó a Jonghoon balbucear sobre lo que era enamorarse, concluía que eso era estar enamorado. Estar enamorado de verdad, y ser deseado de vuelta, no solo por amor físico como con Changwook. Sabía que Jiyong también iba en serio, puesto a los peligros, a su familia, a su propia vida... él había ido hasta él, porque sentía eso mismo.

Se detuvo abruptamente y Jiyong titubeo un poco, sin embargo, se detuvo también y correspondió a su mirada —Jiyong —comenzó con temor, quería decir eso que había visto mil veces en dramas, pero de repente le sonaba muy trillado y poco real, lo que lo hizo entrar en pánico rápidamente.

—Seungri.

Oficializar, había que oficializar el asunto, tenía que —no quiero que esto quede en una cita nada más, ni en lo que sea que vivimos antes, no quiero que sea algo casual. Nunca he hecho esto... lo siento —comentó avergonzado por el trabajo que tomaban sus palabras en salir.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo Seungri?

El menor asintió sonrojado —sí, justo eso, ¿quieres salir conmigo Jiyong?

Jiyong soltó una risita y sin soltar la mano de Seungri cubrió su sonrisa de nuevo —quiero salir contigo.

El pelinegro mordió ligeramente su labio y se río junto con él, eso había sido un desastre —no estoy seguro de si es correcto besarte en la primera cita... —bromeó sintiéndose más aliviado y feliz.

—Eres adorable —musito el mayor, antes de acariciar su mejilla y acercar su rostro para besarlo de la forma en que tanto deseaba. Seungri pudo saborear el helado en su boca, la dulce vainilla que se mezclaba con el sabor natural de sus labios, sintió que era el mejor beso de su vida. La falta de aire los hizo separarse, provocando que ambos sonrieran como adolescentes enamorados por primera vez, Seungri aseguró más el agarre de sus manos, Jiyong lo hizo también, como confirmando eso que acababa de suceder.


	21. Capítulo 21

La mano de Seungri y la de Jiyong parecían haber encontrado ese punto ideal, la calidez los invadía a ambos, cada uno tenía el mismo desorden de emociones dentro de sí, luego del beso y de la confirmación de que saldrían juntos, la caminata se volvió más relajada y lenta. La gente comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor, por fin habían llegado hasta esa zona ocupada, el menor sintió auténticos escalofríos al sentirse medio observado, tragó saliva y aferró un poco su agarre. Jiyong lo noto, puesto que se giró a mirarlo de reojo —¿estás bien? ¿pueden reconocerte? —murmuró mientras intentaba soltar su mano.

Pero Seungri lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo con un poco más de fuerza —no importa —suspiro y se esforzó en no preocuparse, ya que de verdad quería disfrutar del momento— si es que me reconocen, no importa. He soñado con esto desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias por darme el valor.

Jiyong lo miro fijamente, parpadeo un par de veces y no cambio de expresión —¿Cuántas personas saben sobre ti, Seungri?

El menor bajo la mirada y detuvo ese lento caminar que llevaban, nunca había sido esa persona avergonzada de lo que era, de hecho, podrían decir que era todo lo contrario, sin embargo... cuando se hablaba directamente del tema, él lo esquivaba. Porque Seungri jamás había definido su sexualidad, y el tema lo asustaba a veces, representaba demasiados malos recuerdos, cosas que le hacían sufrir, y que, por ende, ocultaba —solo algunas.

El mayor noto la mirada de Seungri, perdida y esquiva. Si bien, su abuelo sabía que Seungri 'salía' con chicos, y sus padres vieron aquellas fotografías, todo eso no era realmente Seungri. Desde niño había buscado resaltar siempre, ante su familia y los demás, porque esa era su personalidad, era brillante y optimista. Con el tiempo se volvió un adolescente y no hicieron más que forzarlo a aprender cosas de leyes, cosas que no le gustaban, pero que tenía que estudiar. Inesperadamente, al pupilo de su padre, Ji Changwook, le gustaba esa inocencia del menor, una que era demasiado pura, y que con juegos de seducción consiguió eliminar. Dejando a Seungri con la mayor confusión posible, ni siquiera había dado un beso en su vida, no sabía si le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres, pero sabía que se sentía muy bien con Changwook... quien paso a arruinarlo cuando tuvo que decirle que eso solo eran juegos, y que tenía que callarse todo. Más tarde, mujeres, mujeres, mujeres, todo se volvió ellas, inevitablemente también sintió atracción por un chico, fue cuando tuvo otra crisis, porque no sabía ni lo que él quería. Y en su mente eso terminaba siendo tabú, porque Changwook así se lo enseño, sin embargo, no era nada malo, poco a poco comprendió eso. Y se dejó llevar, diciendo a todos que era bisexual, y dejando que eso lo consumiera, en medio de esa rebeldía, aun se tomaba su tiempo para ser cuidadoso y que nadie se enterara de ello. Porque muy dentro de él, aun temía, aun sabía que sus padres lo despreciarían cuando se enteraran.

Tal como lo hicieron.

—Y sobre ti...

—Todos lo saben, jamás lo grite a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco lo he negado —comentó mirando hacia otro lado también— y bueno, tuve una pareja hace un tiempo.

Seungri asintió, recordando levemente al hombre alto —yo... yo no he salido con alguien antes Jiyong, no con un chico. Y mis relaciones con mujeres nunca han sido buenas, realmente no sé que estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

El pelinegro se acercó un paso a él y lo hizo levantar su mirada —mi anterior relación fue más o menos un desastre, yo no sabía salir con alguien y él tenía bastante experiencia, antes de él no salía con nadie desde que era un adolescente. Porque nadie me había gustado lo suficiente, porque nadie me había hecho sentir lo que tú. Creo que la experiencia es lo que menos importa, mientras estemos siendo sinceros el uno al otro, podemos aprender poco a poco, ¿no es así?

Sintió que su mirada era la cosa más sincera que en su vida había visto, esos ojos castaños lo miraban con un brillo único, algo que Seungri jamás quería olvidar. La cercanía solo lo hacía sentir más débil, entonces se acercó de lleno y lo beso suavemente —poco a poco.

Su corazón quería derretirse dentro de él, estaba feliz, no se sentía así en años, dios, no encontraba la forma de expresar eso que sentía, sin embargo, una parte de él se asustaba. Nunca había sido tan sincero como lo era con Jiyong, por segunda vez en su vida, sentía que estaba dando todo de sí. Y naturalmente, una parte de si temía por lo que sucedió la primera vez.

Jiyong tomo de nuevo su mano y le dijo que lo llevaría a casa, como se hacía en las citas, ambos se rieron por la tontería. Pasaban de las siete y el recién pelinegro debía llegar a la cena en casa de Daesung, a la que iba tarde. Subieron al autobús de nuevo, a petición de Jiyong, quien no quería tomar un taxi, una vez más llegaron al fondo y se sostuvieron del tubo de arriba, esta vez Jiyong no se sintió extraño cuando su mano toco la del menor, al contrario, les hizo sonreír a ambos.

—¿Les dirás a tus amigos que sales con alguien? —preguntó el de negro.

Jiyong negó con la cabeza y se giró a mirarlo —preguntaran mucho, y no quiero decirles sobre ti, al menos no hasta que estemos ambos de acuerdo.

—Gracias.

—¿Tú le dirás a alguien?

Esta vez Seungri negó —solo le diré a Hoya, puesto que lo verás mucho más seguido —el otro asintió y pronto su parada llegó, bajaron y con una sonrisa Jiyong volvió a tomar la mano del menor, quien sonrió por el gesto— necesitare comprar salsas nuevas.

—¿Ah?

—Para cada vez que te atrapen en mi casa.

Jiyong soltó una carcajada y se aferró más al brazo de Seungri, el frío llegaba a Seúl y ambos iban demasiado desabrigados —será difícil ocultarme, tendré que aprenderme los horarios de Daesung y tú los de Youngbae.

—No será por mucho tiempo —comentó a la vez que se detenía— no quiero tener que ocultarte —dijo eso último tocando su mejilla.

Jiyong soltó una risita —¿eres celoso Ri?

El menor entrecerró los ojos y pensó en su respuesta —no lo sé, nunca he codiciado tanto algo o alguien, creo que jamás he experimentado eso de forma intensa. Digo, de niño me molestaba ver a otros niños con juguetes que yo no tenía, pero esos son celos estúpidos.

—Eso era envidia —sonrió mirándolo con ternura—ok, imagina que alguien más está tomando mi mano, o me está intentando ligar, ¿qué sientes? —Seungri no pudo ni imaginar aquello, no le gustaba, ni tantito.

—Ok, soy un celoso entonces —la risa de Jiyong lo hizo sonreír— ¿y tú? —el mayor asintió tímidamente— ¿mucho?

—Me han dicho que sí, yo solo sé que no me gusta que se metan con lo que quiero —el pelinegro sintió escalofríos, ya había escuchado eso antes, de la voz de Youngbae. Jiyong miro hacia ambos lados y sujeto su otra mano, acercándolo y ocultándose bajo las sombras del camino hacia las casas de la zona.

—Espera —lo detuvo cuando Jiyong buscaba besarlo de nuevo, dejándolo confundido— me encanta esto de ocultarnos así, pero ¿no crees que tu sweater es lo único llamativo en todo este sitio? —el mayor miro su atuendo y sonrió como tonto— lo cambiaremos después... —musito antes de pegar sus labios a los del otro. Un beso más a la lista, Seungri sintió que no se cansaría de ello nunca, estiro las manos del mayor hacía atrás y lo abrazo para acercarse más, Jiyong soltó una risita en medio del beso.

Seungri se detuvo y soltó uno de los agarres haciéndolo caminar hacia el frente, Jiyong continúo riendo junto con él, sus dedos poco a poco se fueron resbalando hasta que sus manos se separaron, el menor se quitó su sweater y se lo dio a Jiyong —¿esto ayudará?

—Al menos nadie dirá que te vieron por allí con un chico muy guapo —Jiyong se soltó a reír de nuevo, haciendo que Seungri se sintiera más feliz al ver esa sonrisa tan amplia— ahora dame tu sweater para enterrarlo en mi jardín.

—¿Te parece feo?

—No, es solo que a estas horas no nos ayuda a ser discretos —el mayor se rindió y se abrazó a si mismo al sentir que el cárdigan de Seungri era más delgado— ¿tienes frío? ¿quieres otro abrigo?

—Estoy bien, cuando entre a casa pediré otro, ya tengo mucha ropa tuya.

—Cierto. Bueno... supongo que esto es todo —miraron de lejos la casa donde Daesung y él se quedaban— prometo llamarte mañana a primera hora —el mayor entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con duda, a lo que Seungri respondió extendiendo su meñique— tengo que ir a entrenar a las ocho, te llamaré un poco antes.

Sus dedos meñiques se juntaron y luego juntaron sus pulgares estableciendo la promesa, era la cosa más cursi, pero en el momento, para ambos fue dulce —ahora si tengo que irme o me matan —Seungri le dio un beso casto y se sonrojo ligeramente.

Lo dejo caminar primero y lo miro desaparecer cuando le abrieron la puerta, Seungri suspiro y miro hacia atrás, donde ya venía entrando Hoya con el auto, lo detuvo y se subió —¿en serio? —preguntó su dongsaeng sin creer que avanzaría solo unos metros con él dentro.

Al final llegaron a casa y Seungri bajó rápidamente del auto, casi corrió hasta su casa, pero ya una vez dentro encendió las luces y lanzó el sweater naranja a su sofá. Se detuvo a tomar agua y dio un suspiro sonoro, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido en esa tarde, joder, estaba saliendo con Jiyong. De verdad estaba saliendo con él. Lo había besado varias veces, como muchas veces fantaseo con hacerlo, y más allá de ello, su estómago había sentido pasar no solo mariposas, sino todo un zoológico. A esas alturas era imposible negar que estaba enamorado, sería lo más estúpido. Se río consigo mismo por lo tonto que estaba siendo, eso del amor le resultaba algo complicado, sin embargo, estando tomado de la mano del mayor, sentía esas ganas de esforzarse.

—Ve a casa, no pienso salir —le indicó al menor que también bebía agua, Hoya asintió y camino hacia la salida, feliz porque tendría la noche libre, el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió en su salida, Seungri se acercó y abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar quien era— Tae.

El moreno sonrió cálidamente —Seungri, siento que no te he visto en mucho.

—Han sido unos días hyung, pero pasa, no te quedes allí —le invitó, Youngbae asintió y pasó.

Hoya se detuvo en el pasillo, esperando por irse —veo que tienes visitas, no quiero molestar mucho.

—No te preocupes, Hoya iba de salida de hecho —el guardaespaldas saludó incómodamente y se despidió pronto. Seungri y Youngbae caminaron hasta el pasillo del salón, el menor se desvió hacia la cocina para ofrecerle algo— ¿quieres algo de tomar?

El moreno negó mientras miraba fijamente la decoración de su casa —¿tu decoraste?

El pelinegro negó —no tengo tanto interés en el arte, esto ya venía incluido —señalo los cuadros que decoraban, Youngbae los miro con atención— es acogedor, así que me quede con ello.

Youngbae asintió a la vez que miraba el salón a grandes rasgos —venía a invitarte, estamos haciendo una cena de cumpleaños para Soojoo, nos pidió que te invitáramos si estas disponible.

—Oh, deben estar cenando ya, no quisiera molestar hyung.

—No te preocupes, Jiyong llegó tarde así que no hemos tocado la comida, por eso vine. Vamos, prometimos no beber, por si es que tienes que trabajar mañana —Seungri se sintió incomodo, sin embargo, le negaba demasiadas invitaciones al moreno— vamos, no importa si no le das regalo —mordió ligeramente su labio y asintió sin mayor opción.

Como era de esperarse, Jiyong lo miro con sorpresa al verlo cruzar el pasillo, el menor creyó que su reacción había sido exagerada, sin embargo, nadie lo noto. Todos lo saludaron con calidez e incluso Soojoo se comportó muy amable con él, lo invitó a sentarse junto a él, desgraciadamente quedando frente al pelinegro. Daesung extendió las pizzas en la mesita de noche y bajó un poco el volumen de la música, haciendo que la conversación fluyera ahora que todos estaban completos.

Inesperadamente, Youngbae le hizo una pregunta directa al menor —el chico que iba de salida ¿es tu pareja?

Jiyong casi se atragantaba con su trozo de pizza, Seungri evitó mirarlo y mejor contesto deprisa —para nada, solo es un dongsaeng.

—Es solo que lo he visto mucho contigo, por eso lo pensé.

—Eres demasiado guapo para estar solo Seungri, yo no sé cómo no te han atrapado por allí —comentó Soojoo, haciendo que Seungri se sonrojara— Jiyong también es demasiado atractivo para estar solo —Youngbae se rió inocentemente— yo también lo soy, es toda una pena.

—Suertudos —molesto Jiyong a los otros dos, quienes se rieron incómodamente— aunque a este paso creo que Daesung está mintiéndome, porque nada más no puedo conocer a su chico.

Youngbae encontró su mirada con la de Soojoo, Jiyong regresó a su pizza, no dándose cuenta de las reacciones de su comentario, sin embargo, Seungri pudo notar todo —¿alguien quiere más Coca-Cola? —comentó Soojoo con poca naturalidad.

Jiyong levantó los hombros inocentemente y extendió su vaso, Seungri miro solo de reojo como las expresiones de Youngbae y Daesung no eran buenas, como si algo hubiera hecho mal Jiyong con ese comentario. Soojoo continúo cambiando el tema, habló sobre su trabajo y sobre otros temas, Youngbae se esforzó por continuar con el ambiente animado, con solo Seungri notando esa incomodidad. Se preguntó que pasaba, y porque Jiyong no lo sabía, si se suponía era tan cercano a Daesung.

La cena pronto termino, todos se excusaron con trabajo, quedando así de reunirse luego, Jiyong le dijo a Soojoo que la vería en la universidad al siguiente día, y Seungri termino aceptando unirse a la cena que haría Youngbae el siguiente mes, porque era cumpleaños de Hyorin, su novia. Se quedó pensando por un momento si en un mes él y Jiyong ya estarían pensando en decirles a todos, o si era muy pronto, decidió callar sus pensamientos y mejor se despidió de todos. Inclino levemente la cabeza ante Jiyong, de forma amistosa y nada sospechosa, aunque la sonrisa de ambos decía demasiado para los dos.

...

—Una vez más.

La cálida voz de Jinwoo inundo una vez más la cabina de grabación, Jiyong movía sus pies como un niño mientras estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, cerró los ojos y escuchó con atención que le faltaba a esa parte de la canción.

—Trata de acortar un poco la última palabra —el chico asintió y espero a que la pista reiniciara.

Teddy, su co-productor y más que eso, su amigo chismoso, estaba allí revisando cosas en la computadora del escritorio —extraño lo tropical.

—Estamos en invierno, tiempo de baladas melosas.

—Ya sé, el maldito frío me recuerda mi soltería —Jiyong soltó una risita y le pidió a su dongsaeng que saliera de la cabina.

Era viernes y estaban trabajando durante la tarde, el chico era el único que necesitaba grabar más tiempo, su comeback de invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y una canción no dejaba dormir a Jiyong. El ingeniero repitió la grabación y todos lo escucharon una vez más —a mi me parece que está perfecto.

El menor y Teddy miraban como Jiyong todavía sentía que algo faltaba, sin embargo, con una sola seña pidió que lo repitieran, cerró los ojos y entendió algo —únela con el resto de la canción.

Unos minutos después la canción completa invadió el lugar, el pelinegro cerró los ojos una vez más y cuando llegó esa parte que acababan de grabar sintió que ya no faltaba nada —era esto —comentó entusiasmado— la última palabra que alargabas era lo que no me dejaba dormir.

Teddy sonrió y el menor de todos respiró con más tranquilidad, sabía que su hyung era sumamente perfeccionista, y no le molestaba en lo mínimo tener que repetir sus partes ya que sabía que era para mejor, sin embargo, sí que lo ponía nervioso no conseguir lo que el otro buscaba. Y no era solo él, todos los que trabajaban con 'G-Dragon' se sentían así.

—Le avisaré a Yang que ya está todo listo, buen trabajo Jinwoo, ahora ve a descansar porque seguro tienen mucho que hacer mañana.

El chico asintió y reverencio en agradecimiento —nos vemos después, gracias hyung.

Jiyong bajó del escritorio y comenzó a guardar su teléfono y a ponerse su abrigo, Teddy hizo lo mismo y apagó el ordenador, preparándose para salir —a veces siento que todos tienen un crush contigo.

El pelinegro se giró extrañado a mirarlo —¿qué?

—Sí, así como Taehyun, siento que todos tienen algo contigo, no sé —levantó los hombros sin más.

—Estás loco —concluyó.

Para cuando salieron del edificio todo estaba helando, no podían creer que estaban tan acostumbrados al calor, Jiyong no se quejó mucho y subió al taxi junto con él. Teddy fue todo el camino quejándose, primero porque no tenía novia y dormía con frío, luego dándose cuenta de que se estaba quejando como Kush todo el tiempo, así que sus quejas no terminaron. El pelinegro solo se reía de la tontería que su amigo llevaba encima, pensó que ya se parecía mucho a Kush, supuso que esos álbumes que produjeron juntos les dieron cercanía, casi sintió envidia.

'Seungri: te veo en tu casa, pasaré con el auto, quiero llevarte a un sitio :) <3 <3 <3'

Sonrió emocionado y fue el turno de Teddy para rodar los ojos —no lo conozco, pero debe ser muy meloso —Jiyong se río inocentemente, si supiera que los dos eran demasiado melosos, Teddy lo desconocería.

—Hablando de... —comenzó un poco tímido porque el taxista los escuchaba, pero llevaba esa duda consigo desde hacía más de una semana, tenía que contarle a alguien, para calmarse— hyung... sobre eso —añadió levantando las cejas, el otro pelinegro no entendía bien— tu sabes... 

Y de pronto Teddy entendió el significado de sus palabras —hmm, sí.

Jiyong sintió que sus mejillas estaban de todos colores, sin embargo, continuó —ves que llevamos ya casi un mes...

No tuvo que decir más, la luz roja hizo que el auto se detuviera y que el gritó de su amigo fuera fuerte y claro —¡¿no lo han hecho todavía?! —el mismo se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, cubrió su boca con su mano y cerró los ojos, se sentó correctamente y se quedó callado.

Por suerte su destino ya no estaba nada lejos, Jiyong pagó el taxi y comenzó a patear a su amigo una vez estuvieron en la entrada de su casa —eres un idiota.

—¡Pues a eso te referías! ¿Cómo no me iba a sorprender? —cuando llegaron la casa estaba sola, Youngbae estaba fuera, probablemente con Hyorin, así que el pelinegro no se contuvo a seguir la conversación— ¿sigues sin decirle a Youngbae? —el menor negó yendo hacia la cocina— eso me hace sentir especial.

—Me arrepiento de haberte dicho, eres un chismoso.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! Solo me dijiste que su nombre es Seungri, no, espera... ¡fui yo quien me entere cuando te pase tu teléfono! —continúo indignado, Jiyong fue hasta el sofá y sirvió en dos vasos algo de jugo de mango— como sea, ¿entonces están siendo novios de chocolate?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos —no todo es sexo hyung.

—Bueno Ji... no es que los dos sean unos niños, o que él sea una adolescente ejemplo y virgen hasta el matrimonio —Jiyong solo asintió, ese tema de verdad le comía la mente esos días.

—Estuvimos a poco de acostarnos una noche, pero estábamos borrachos, y todavía no salíamos.

—Hermosa relación —se burló, recibiendo un cojín en el rostro— ¿y esa vez no lo hicieron porque estaban muy borrachos?

Asintió —no estábamos tan borrachos, pero él se detuvo y se fue.

Su amigo lo analizo. Jiyong, por su parte, no podía creer que le estaba contando todo eso a Teddy, pero es que no dejaba de pensar en ello, no por ser un pervertido, sino porque sentía que Seungri se detenía demasiado. La última vez que habían salido, los besos subieron de tono mientras se escondían en un callejón, el menor había enviado a Hoya a que fuera a comprar unas cosas y les diera un momento. Los dos salieron del auto, pretendiendo que esa era la despedida, pero el beso de adiós se alargó cuando la lengua de Jiyong comenzó a jugar con el otro, estaban en plena oscuridad, nadie los miraba. Seungri incluso llevo sus manos a las caderas de Jiyong, quien estaba a nada de meterlo en ese auto y allí mismo acostarse con él. Hasta que Seungri se detuvo. Puso la excusa de que Hoya llegaría pronto, y tuvieron que despedirse. Dejando a Jiyong con pensamientos demasiado revueltos, entre calentura por la situación y una especie de duda por el rechazo de Seungri. Era estúpido, su mente llegó a muchos lados, pero es que se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, tanto por las emociones sentimentales, como por el maldito morbo de saber cómo era Seungri sin toda esa ropa encima.

—¿No crees que tenga un problema?

—¿Ah? —Teddy levantó las cejas, dándole a entender aquello... una vez más— ¡hyung!

El mayor solo levantó las manos —yo solo estoy pensando en todas las probabilidades. Mira, soy puramente heterosexual, pero que te haya rechazado se me hace un tema extraño, eres un chico atractivo según he escuchado. Joder, más de media empresa quisiera el lugar que tiene este chico. He visto a muchas personas soltarte los perros, y no son muchos los que consiguen un rato contigo, este chico no valora...

Jiyong comenzó a sentirse frustrado —como sea, no quiero que esto detenga lo bien que vamos.

—Siendo el único que sabe de todo esto, puedo decirte que de verdad luces muy feliz con este chico, te hace sonreír a cada momento y eso está bien, porque mereces algo bonito. Me gustaría que tus amigos lo conociéramos, porque nos hace dudar con quien estas saliendo, y más si han pasado más de veinte días. No sé qué hay de malo en él o porque lo ocultas tanto, pero, de cualquier forma, ten cuidado con este tema, no pueden evitar mucho esa parte de su relación, porque... no siendo un pervertido... en verdad te unes mucho más a tu pareja, conoces más de ellos y vaya, la relación se vuelve más real en cierto sentido. Peeero, yo solo estoy dándote mi inocente y sincera opinión.

El pelinegro sonrió ante la sinceridad de su amigo —gracias hyung.

—Nada, ahora vete, porque ya me dio vergüenza mi discurso.

Media hora después, un mensaje hizo que Jiyong se levantara rápidamente del sofá, miro su atuendo una vez más y ajusto la sudadera sobre sus hombros. Tan solo llevaba jeans negros, una camiseta blanca que le quedaba grande y por el frío se había puesto la sudadera negra de Seungri, la que le prestó el día que se quedó en su casa. La que todavía olía a él. Esperó que eso fuera suficiente y se despidió de Teddy, pidiéndole que le explicara a Bae porque estaba allí, a lo que su confiable amigo respondió: "yo solo espero que no llegues esta noche."

Como era de esperarse, a solo unos pasos de su casa, el Audi negro de Seungri lo esperaba ya, quizá lo que no esperaba era a Seungri fuera, sin embargo, sonrió hasta llegar a él, el otro vestía formal, llevaba una camisa roja y un traje negro. Se acercó y el menor lo recibió con un beso casto —¿esperaste mucho?

Seungri negó y volvió a besarlo con una sonrisa, se dieron un par de besos más y se subieron por fin al auto, Hoya arrancó y los llevó a donde el menor tenía planeado llevarlo a cenar —¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, terminamos la canción que me estaba molestando y ya tengo fechas de exámenes —dijo eso último dejando que su labio inferior sobresaliera.

—Ahora podrás dormir tranquilo, y tendrás más tiempo para estudiar.

—¿Los tuyos cuando son?

—La próxima semana.

—¿Será que pasaremos una semana sin vernos? Tengo dos el día martes y el último el jueves.

—Yo tengo dos el lunes, dos el miércoles y uno el viernes —Jiyong lo miró de la misma forma y suspiro por el tiempo que no se verían.

La conversación siguió siendo casual, como cada que hablaban cuando se reunían, Seungri tomaba su mano y jugaba con ella con naturalidad, como si eso hicieran desde hacía años, Jiyong sonreía ante cada detalle cursi que el otro tenía. Ya fueran esos besos castos, sentir sus dedos enlazándose cuando estaban juntos, la forma en que lo abrigaba con sus brazos al abrazarlo, dios, amaba aquello, sentir su pecho cálido contra el suyo, casi podía vivir en esa posición. 

No habían dicho nada a nadie aun, iban para un mes, pero el tema todavía no era tocado, aunque Seungri parecía no tener problemas al tomarlo de la mano en público, o al menos Jiyong no notaba que se resistiera. Todo iba lento, como si fuesen novios de bachillerato... quizá por eso no habían hecho nada. Sacudió su cabello y eliminó esa idea, una vez más estaba llegando a ese asunto, se maldijo por ser tan pervertido. Miro ligeramente hacia su derecha y vio como Seungri miraba tranquilamente hacia la calle mientras sostenía de su mano, se veía malditamente apuesto con ese traje y ese ligero corte de cabello, comenzó a imaginarse a sí mismo besando suavemente esos carnosos labios y bajando levemente por ese cuello... mierda, comenzó a sudar frío y miro al lado contrario.

¿Hacia cuanto que no se acostaba con alguien?

Seguro más de dos meses, ok, Jiyong consideraba aquello una sequía, podía ser medio exagerado, pero concluía que por eso estaba así de caliente. Comenzó a sentir calor en el agarre de sus manos, joder, estaba sudando. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en otras cosas, como Youngbae, Daesung... ¡Teddy!

—Llegamos —comentó Seungri, sacándolo de ese episodio de adolescente que lo ataco.

Bajaron del auto y el frío de fuera le hizo recobrar la conciencia, el menor le indicó el camino, Jiyong notó que era el mismo sitio donde alguna vez lo había recogido, pero una zona más cara, por así decirlo. Llegaron a la fachada de un bar, el guardia de la entrada inclinó la cabeza al ver a Seungri, se metieron al lugar y más personas hicieron lo mismo, incluso susurraban cosas entre sí, el pelinegro le indicó que subiera unas escaleras, donde aparecían letreros sobre un restaurante de ramen. Se sintió un poco extrañado por la forma en que fueron recibidos, y cuando quiso dejarlo pasar, en el piso de arriba fue más de lo mismo. Todos le hablaban en japonés, Hoya se quedó en la entrada hablando con otras personas y Seungri sonrió saludando a todos, como si fuese un cliente asiduo.

Tomaron una mesa del rincón, donde no fueron molestados por los clientes que iban subiendo, de hecho, la mesa de a un lado estaba reservada para mayor privacidad. Solo una vez Jiyong había notado el poder de Seungri, cuando fueron a esa fiesta familiar, allí se enteró que el menor no era cualquier cosa, sin embargo, en ese momento ese poder se sentía aún más imponente.

Seungri pidió platillos en japonés y la chica que tomaba su orden lucía muy nerviosa —sé que has probado el mejor ramen en Seúl, pero por favor, dame tu más sincera opinión de este plato.

Asintió, sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaban hacia como murmuraban las trabajadoras sobre Seungri, lo miraban y se sonrojaban, era obvio que les gustaba, y con ese atuendo matador que llevaba... —¿cada cuánto vienes aquí?

—Conocí el lugar hace unos tres meses, pero he venido unas cinco veces estas semanas... ¿Qué miras? —preguntó extrañado.

—Nada, es solo que todas las mujeres te miran y se sonrojan.

Jiyong dejó de prestarles atención y miro como Seungri sonreía tímidamente —¿esos son celos?

El mayor nunca era del tipo posesivo, pero en ese momento, le molestaba un poquito ver la atención que Seungri podía recibir, así que bufó en respuesta —puedes llamarlo así —cruzó sus brazos y Seungri soltó una risita.

—Ellas pueden mirarme, pero lo importante es a quien estoy mirando yo —Jiyong no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, se limitó a morder su labio y a no decir nada, puesto que ya les servían sus platillos de ramen, se excusó con el plato y se dedicó a darle toda su atención a la cena.

...

Pateó una piedra desde la entrada, se preguntó si el guardia de la entrada lo miraba todavía, la pateó hacia el jardín de la derecha y continuó caminando lentamente por el camino oscuro. "No seas cobarde, si te gusta de verdad, ve y aclara todo, antes de que sea más tarde" le había dicho Kyungil, asintió luchando contra sí mismo y camino con un poco más de confianza. Sin embargo, cuando miro la luz a lo lejos se detuvo. Un auto paso a su lado, se giró hacia el jardín y lo ignoro, luego vio que se detuvo al otro lado de la casa de Daesung, debía ser su vecino. Un chico bajó del lugar del conductor y se metió a la casa, supuso que era él, de cualquier forma, se enfocó en lo importante.

Inhaló y exhaló con más calma.

Camino por el pequeño camino a la entrada y toco el timbre, pensó que era ese momento o nunca, la corta espera luego del sonido lo hizo marearse un poco, estaba demasiado nervioso. Los segundos se volvieron minutos, sin embargo, no paso mucho hasta que la puerta frente a él se abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz lastimosa del menor lo dejo paralizado.

Daesung lucía cansado, como si hubiese estado durmiendo, el alto decidió no mirar más, así que desvió un poco la mirada o de lo contrario, no conseguiría el valor —quiero hablar contigo.

—Es tarde Seunghyun...

—Lo sé, estuve fuera por trabajo, lo siento mucho Daesung —el menor quiso decir algo, sin embargo, Seunghyun estaba tomando ese coraje— sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero me quedé en blanco, no supe que hacer, y sinceramente, cuando me enteré, de cierta forma me negué a ello. Creí que era mentira, que debía ser un malentendido de mi parte...

—Pero no lo fue, y lo ocultaste.

—No lo quise ocultar, es solo que... me gustas en serio Daesung, y no quería que eso nos detuviera. Sabía que todo iba a saberse, pero no sé, simplemente creí que podría seguir contigo. Perdón, de verdad, no sabes lo mal que me siento. Sé que fui egoísta, pero teniéndote cada día, hablando contigo, conociendo mucho más de ti, y mirando eso que teníamos en común, sin darme cuenta me aferré a ti.

Daesung se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada fija en el alto, notando cada rastro de sinceridad en sus palabras. Le creía. Poco tenía de conocerlo, pero sabía que no le mentía, además, él que demonios sabría de sus amigos, si Jiyong era una persona cerrada, él mismo se lo dijo en una llamada: "aún no le cuento sobre ti Dae, siento que es algo demasiado íntimo, no sé... no puedo hacerlo." A lo que el menor había respondido de una forma clara: "Si lo quieres de verdad, tienes que decírselo, un día regresare y no podrás ocultarme."

Al final Jiyong nunca lo quiso tanto, porque antes termino con él que contarle esa historia —creo que necesito tiempo Seunghyun, además... Jiyong tiene que saberlo.

El mayor bajó la mirada y asintió ligeramente —hablare con él.

—No, yo se lo diré —Seunghyun no entendió muy bien la mirada del menor, pero lo miro con algo de duda— no estoy seguro de cómo lo tomará y será más sencillo que yo lidie con él... —las palabras de Daesung se cortaron cuando el silencio que los envolvía fue interrumpido, ambos dieron su atención al auto que estaba cerca, fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo que los hizo mirar.


	22. Capítulo 22

—Definitivamente le doy el segundo lugar.

Seungri entrecerró los ojos y sonrió al mirar como Jiyong terminaba el caldo de su plato de fideos —¿de qué listado?

—Del listado de los mejores platillos de ramen que he comido —termino con su plato y con su vaso de cerveza, luciendo satisfecho por fin— y no lo digo porque me hayas traído a este lugar, de verdad me gustó mucho.

El menor sonrió emocionado, miro a un par de personas irse y terminó con su vaso de cerveza también —pues, me alegra que te haya gustado, porque... soy el encargado de este sitio.

Jiyong se miró confundido —¿Cómo?

—Trabajo en las oficinas centrales de esta tienda de ramen, y mi siguiente proyecto es abrir otra de estas tiendas. El ramen que has probado es la nueva atracción principal del local, y si es que lo notaste, muchas personas estaban esperando fuera, no todas eran por el bar que esta abajo, la mayoría quieren subir a comer aquí.

El pelinegro ahora lucía sorprendido a la vez que miraba hacia atrás, donde más gente subía a tomar lugares vacíos y otros más ya se retiraban —entonces, si entendí bien... ¿estas creando una cadena de locales de ramen?

Seungri asintió orgulloso —este es mi trabajo Jiyong —el menor se sintió sumamente contento al poder decir libremente que era a lo que se dedicaba, y se sentía todavía más feliz al ver como él podría llevar esa cadena a ser algo grande. Sin duda estaba entusiasmado, y compartir eso con Jiyong era lo que todavía lo tenía más emocionado, era como si por fin esa niebla estuviera dejándolo en paz.

Salieron del local y subieron al auto de vuelta, Seungri se sintió tranquilo cuando nadie pareció querer acercarse a saludarlo o algo así. Se despidió de todos en la tienda y en la entrada del bar, esperando que Jiyong no malentendiera aquello, ya que, mientras más mantuviera oculto lo que paso y pasaba en ese bar, mejor. Lo tomo de la mano durante todo el camino, Jiyong parecía estar soñoliento, ya que se había recargado en su hombro, Seungri sintió la cercanía como algo tierno. Sin embargo, esta también comenzaba a quemar —¿puedes dejarme con Daesung?

—¿No tienes que descansar? —preguntó ligeramente extrañado, a pesar de todo, Daesung todavía le causaba algo de conflicto.

—Quiero hablar con él.

—Hmm.

Seungri no dijo más y dejó que fueran el resto del camino en silencio, no estaban muy lejos, así que pronto estuvieron ya frente a la casa —tendremos que despedirnos aquí, y esperar que no me vean —añadió el mayor cuando el auto se detuvo.

—Espérame en la casa —le dijo a Hoya con una palmada en el hombro, el menor asintió y salió del auto.

El menor se giró a verlo con la misma expresión, de verdad no le gustaba dejarlo allí, y menos cuando el otro tenía exámenes pronto, debía estudiar, no estar en casa de sus amigos, vaya, si ni siquiera Seungri lo mantenía en su casa —¿estas molesto? —le pregunto directamente.

—Es solo que no veo a Daesung como a Youngbae —se sinceró.

Jiyong se sentó más en la orilla, dando la espalda a las casas y enfocándose en él —¿a qué te refieres?

Se comenzó a sentir tonto —a Bae lo veo como tu hermano, pero a Daesung no...

—¿Crees que yo y Daesung...? —asintió.

—Dios, no Seungri, no, no. Es como otro hermano —comentó algo sorprendido— créeme que no hay nada allí.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Porque si —comentó confundido— además Daesung esta con alguien más y yo también... —dijo mientras acariciaba su mano.

¿Desde cuándo Seungri se ponía así de celoso? No quiso profundizar en la idea, miro su agarre y suspiro, quería darle realidad a esa relación, y la realidad conllevaba muchas cosas de adultos —confió en ti —como la confianza.

Jiyong sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso de pico —y yo confió en ti —Seungri jalo de su mano y lo hizo acercarse de nuevo, respiro el olor de su colonia mezclado levemente con la cerveza que habían bebido, miro sus labios un segundo y agradeció que fueran solo suyos. Lo beso profundamente, haciendo que el otro abriera la boca para recibirlo, Jiyong comenzó a gemir levemente, se acercó más a Seungri y volteo su rostro para ajustar mejor el beso. Era la gloria, la maldita gloria en persona. Las manos del menor una vez más se desviaron a su cintura, sujetándolo con fuerza, fuerza que ayudaba a disipar esa excitación que ya lo volvía loco. Tal como la vez pasada, Seungri se estaba quedando sin resistencia frente al dragón, aquella vez fue fuera del auto, pero en ese momento, estando dentro... las posibilidades eran más a favor de su mente.

Jiyong inesperadamente lo envolvió con sus piernas, dejándolo apresado contra el asiento, continuó con el beso dejando que el menor liderara el ritmo, pero permitiendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran más por la posición tan inconveniente. Las manos de Seungri siguieron aferrándose a su cintura, deseando por quitar la tela que impedía que sus manos tocaran esa piel tan caliente, sus ojos se cerraron con más fuerza y en lo más bajo de su abdomen se comenzaban a sentir esas cosquillas. Maldijo mentalmente al sentir una leve mordida de Jiyong, las manos del mayor se envolvieron detrás de su cuello, revolviendo poco a poco su cabello. Si hubiese un premio por la mayor resistencia, Seungri debería llevárselo, porque debía ser ilegal tener así a Jiyong y no estar dándole toda la atención necesaria.

En una de sus pausas para respirar, Seungri lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho para alejarlo —espera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un Jiyong agitado y con los labios brillantes, joder, no se lo dejaba sencillo.

—Deberías ir con Daesung mejor —musito, esforzándose con su autocontrol.

El mayor solo se hizo hacia atrás, recargándose en el asiento del conductor, pero sin separar sus piernas, paso una mano para sacudir su cabello y respiro con más calma —tienes razón, debería irme —se separó por fin y se sentó a un lado para peinar su cabello y colocarse su gorro. Seungri respiro de la misma forma y miro como había alguien fuera de casa de Daesung, se acercó al frente y pudo ver la espalda de otro hombre.

—No salgas aun, hay alguien allí —le señaló, pero Jiyong ya había abierto la puerta sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Se quedó congelado al escuchar a Seungri y miro con dificultad desde la posición del mismo y pudo ver con poca claridad quien era —espera... —musito entrecerrando los ojos, reacciono y se bajó del auto sin decir algo más.

Seungri se quedó sin saber qué hacer cuando Jiyong se bajó y dejo la puerta abierta, no sabía quién estaba allí, pero Jiyong no lucía bien. Sin tener otra opción, Seungri se bajó del auto, pensando en que podría decir alguna excusa con que lo vio cerca del camino o algo así, cerró la puerta del auto y tomo su tiempo. Daesung lucía sorprendido y Jiyong miraba a la persona más alta, cuando Seungri dio más pasos hacia su casa, pudo ver que el hombre alto era Seunghyun, el ex novio de Jiyong.

Dejo de mirarlos y entró a su casa sin más, entró de forma tan acelerada que no se percató de la fuerza con la que cerró la puerta. Paso una mano por su cabello y suspiro profundamente, ganándose la mirada de Hoya... y de Jonghoon —¿hola? —musito confundido.

—Hola, ¿llegué en un mal momento? —su mejor amigo lucía desorientado.

Hoya se levantó y camino hacia la cocina —¿saldrás? —le murmuro en voz baja.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —le preguntó al invitado que estaba en el sofá.

Jonghoon asintió y Seungri fue tras Hoya a la cocina —él es un dongsaeng que está entrenando conmigo, se llama Hoya —ambos reverenciaron levemente un saludo— él es Jonghoon, mi mejor amigo —en el momento, Seungri agradeció haber explicado sobre él a Hoya, o de lo contrario, quien sabe cómo hubiese reaccionado al ver a un extraño dentro de la casa.

—Un gusto —dijo Hoya algo abrumado— entonces me iré hyung, te dije que tenía algo que hacer...

Seungri entendió su comentario —está bien, nos vemos mañana temprano —el menor asintió y se retiró despidiéndose educadamente. El pelinegro adoraba a Hoya, pero simplemente ya era demasiado, no tenía tantas excusas para explicar porque estaba con él todo el tiempo, y Masashi dijo que lo retiraría pronto, pero por alguna razón lo había olvidado.

—Así que un dongsaeng... —comenzó el castaño cuando se levantó para quitarse su chaqueta.

El menor bufó una risa tonta, camino hacia el lavabo para mojar las latas de cerveza, y se percató de que podía escuchar algo de la conversación de un lado, cerró la llave de agua y se acercó a la ventana que estaba allí al frente. Cuando rentó el lugar, creyó que esa ventanita de cocina daba un toque muy hogar de familia, por lo que dejo unas persianas entre cerradas todo el tiempo, la cosa tenía utilidad ahora —¿Qué haces...? —el castaño se calló cuando miro a Seungri hacer una seña de silencio.

Su mejor amigo frunció el ceño y se acercó, Seungri cerró los ojos y escuchó las cosas con claridad —...las cosas no fueron así Jiyong, yo no tenía idea —musito esa voz grave de Seunghyun, el menor comenzó a sentir que su estómago se revolvía— simplemente nos conocimos en la calle, luego continuamos hablando y llegamos a esto.

—Tu debías saberlo Seunghyun, por eso evitaste tantas cosas —Seungri cerró los ojos al escuchar al mayor con esa voz lastimosa.

Jonghoon abrió más los ojos, ya que, desde su posición, el veía más a las sombras de fuera —al inicio creí que eran coincidencias, pero luego noté que tenía relación contigo y no supe cómo reaccionar. ¿Tú crees que sería tan enfermo como para meterme con tus amigos luego de lo nuestro?

—No llegaremos a nada de esta forma, por favor vete Seunghyun, déjame hablar con Jiyong —aquella era la voz de Daesung, que sonaba igual de seria que la de Jiyong.

Hubo una pausa en silencio y se escucharon algunos pasos, enseguida escucharon una puerta cerrarse y Seungri se quedó más perdido que nunca —¿Por qué escuchamos todo eso? —murmuro el mayor.

Seungri tomo las latas de cerveza y fue hasta el salón, las dejo en la mesita y se sentó en la alfombra, estirando sus brazos sobre el sofá, suspiro un segundo y enfrento la mirada perdida de su mejor amigo. Lo necesitaba tanto... podía tenerlo al frente, pero el mayor no sabía nada de Seungri, no tenía ni idea, y eso lo destrozaba. Odiaba tener que ocultarle todo a su mejor amigo, a quien le había contado todo de su vida desde jóvenes, incluyendo a Changwook. Así que se rindió, comenzó a contarle las cosas desde que piso la casa de Youngbae, evitando un detalle, su relación con la mafia. Estaba consciente de que podía meterlo en problemas si le contaba esas cosas, así que desvió un poco la historia, comentando que la empresa de Hideo lo había contratado, y que había trabajado muy bien con ellos, por ello el ascenso... y el dinero. No profundizo en eso, ya que aprovechó lo sucedido a un lado, y contó todo sobre Kwon Jiyong, o al menos lo suficiente para que su mejor amigo lo aconsejara como era debido.

La expresión de Jonghoon era digna de fotografía, termino su cerveza y se recargó de la misma forma que Seungri, suspiro igual que él y se giró a mirarlo —este chico te tiene atrapado —fue su conclusión. El pelinegro asintió muy levemente, dándose cuenta de la verdad, la que ya sabía, pero que por alguna razón quería escuchar de otra persona— ¿pero porque no quieres acostarte con él?

—No es que no quiera, joder, quiero tenerlo de una y de todas las formas.

—No necesito las imágenes mentales.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces —rodó los ojos.

El mayor abrió otra cerveza y siguió extrañado —¿entonces?

La razón del autocontrol de Seungri era clara, además de no querer acelerar las cosas o de terminar entendiendo esa relación como solo sexo... porque Seungri era esa persona, la que se acostaba con la gente y se olvidaba, porque no quería una relación y porque no sabía lo que era el compromiso. Pero al final, había pasado un mes, y Seungri malditamente deseaba recorrer a besos el cuerpo de Jiyong, una y otra vez, sin embargo... era su tatuaje el que principalmente lo detenía. No quería que Jiyong lo viera, porque ese tatuaje tenía un significado, uno claro en la cultura japonesa, no cualquiera tenía tatuado un pez koi... porque la gente lo relacionaba directamente con la yakuza. Y Jiyong no era ajeno a Japón o a su cultura, el mayor le había comentado una vez que vivió varios meses allí, cuando estaban creando un álbum para algún artista de su empresa. Y si el pelinegro miraba ese tatuaje, Seungri no tendría idea de que significado darle, o de cómo explicar todo a Jiyong. Él ya debía tener una idea sobre que Seungri no llevaba una vida tranquila, desde el guardaespaldas debió ir suponiéndolo, verlo golpeado y el cambio de vida repentino... podría haber muchas ideas en su mente, y quizá allí no figuraba algo tan extremo como que el menor era parte de la mafia japonesa.

—Creo que no estoy listo para una relación hyung, y siento que en cuanto pase la noche con él querré huir o algo así, y no quiero que sea víctima de lo que he hecho tantas veces —comentó sinceramente, ya que, de cualquier manera, aquello también lo agobiaba.

Jonghoon lo miraba seriamente —entiendo ese miedo, pero al final pasa Ri. Yo pasé por lo mismo con Yeonjae, y hablé con ella, le conté sinceramente que yo no era el chico al que se tomaba de la mano y con quien se iba a citas. Pero le aseguré que quería hacer esas cosas con ella, confiamos el uno en el otro y míranos, más de un año juntos —el menor entendió, todavía recordaba lo meloso y alterado que se había puesto en ese entonces, tanto que Seungri no supo entenderlo, por lo que no lo pudo aconsejar en ese tiempo.

—Realmente me siento bien tomando de su mano, es como si todo lo demás se desvaneciera —Jonghoon soltó una risita.

—De verdad quieres a esta persona, deberías hablar con él, en lugar de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas —dijo eso último como regaño.

Jonghoon tomo su sofá porque tenía mucha pereza de regresar a su casa, Seungri no se negó y le prestó algo más abrigador, sin embargo, el salón tenía el techo elevado así que el frío era demasiado, por lo que termino aceptando que durmieran en la misma cama. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, desde niños a veces se quedaban así por el miedo de las mansiones de sus familias, antes era por su inocencia. Después despertaban en la misma cama cuando iban a fiestas y bebían mucho, en esos momentos lo hacían por seguridad, y bueno, en el momento actual, era por frío y porque Seungri no tenía otra cama. A las doce de la noche ambos ya estaban en la cama —buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió ya soñoliento.

Miro su teléfono y agradeció ver un mensaje de Jiyong:

Jiyong: "Estoy de regreso, la casa está muy fría y Bae se quedó fuera. Ojalá estuvieras aquí."

Se sintió mal al estar muy cálidamente acostado con su mejor amigo a un lado:

Seungri: "Roba su edredón y duerme más calientito, no vayas a resfriarte."

Jiyong: "Lo haré :)"

Jiyong: "Por cierto, lo siento por dejarte así, sé que fue sorpresivo, pero sucedieron un par de cosas... prometo explicarte pronto."

Seungri: "Lo entiendo, ¿Cuándo podremos vernos?"

Jiyong: "Termino exámenes el jueves y creo que Youngbae planea hacer una cena el viernes, no me ha dicho mucho."

Seungri: "Iré a verte cuando termines tu último examen, podemos ir a comer algo rico"

Jiyong: "Eso me da motivación <3"

El menor bloqueo su móvil luego de enviar un corazón de vuelta y se giró para dormir, al siguiente día tenía entrenamiento temprano y entre clases y la oficina, su día iría veloz. Además, tenía que hablar con Masashi para aclarar lo de Hoya y también lo de la pausa en la universidad, eran demasiadas cosas por llegar.

...

Era miércoles y Jiyong estaba demasiado confiado en su último examen del siguiente día, tanto que decidió quedarse en casa todo el tiempo, pasaban de las once de la mañana y él seguía en pijamas. No tenía trabajo esos días, podía tirarse a ver películas y estudiar un rato, se sintió relajado. Tomo un bol y lanzó el resto de papas fritas y doritos, se tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a ver varias películas en Netflix. Recibió un mensaje a la una, donde un compañero le enviaba los resultados del examen del día lunes, eran menos de 10 alumnos, y todos habían aprobado, sonrió y continúo comiendo a la vez que miraba como Tom Hanks fingía ser amigo de Meg Ryan, tenía una larga lista de películas pendientes... pero estaba viendo 'You've Got Mail' una vez más.

Luego de tres películas, decidió hacer algo mejor, subió hasta su habitación y tomo el libro que Seungri le había dado, aquel cuento de Lovecraft, bajó las escaleras con su abrigo acogedor y se tumbó en la mesa del descanso de fuera. Cuando abrió el libro decidido a comenzar, tan solo leyó el titulo cuando escucho que abrían la puerta de la entrada, detuvo su "lectura" y espero a escuchar quien era.

—Era claro que reaccionaría así Daesung, ¿Qué esperabas que les diera la bendición o algo así? —Jiyong se quedó muy quieto al escuchar la voz de Youngbae. Los ventanales ya no estaban totalmente visibles, su hermana había comprado unas persianas alegando que eso decoraría mejor la zona y que serían útiles, Jiyong aceptó, porque al final si le servían para ver la televisión sin reflejos de luz. Así que, ellos debían estar en la cocina, sin mirar que el ventanal estaba medio abierto y que el pelinegro descansaba allí afuera— no sé qué buscaba Seunghyun ocultándolo, desde el principio debía saberlo.

Jiyong se colocó los audífonos que tenía en el bolsillo y dejo de escuchar desde que Youngbae había mencionado a Seunghyun, no quería entrometerse en la conversación, simplemente fingiría que no estaban... ese tema seguía fastidiándolo. Tanto que sus ojos leían palabras que no tenían sentido, estaba leyendo por leer y la música lo estaba dejando sordo, cerró el libro y se desesperó. Tomo su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Soohyuk, simplemente necesitaba el pretexto para salir del descanso e ignorar a ambos.

— _Mi dongsaeng favorito._

—En tu vida me llamas así —musito mientras tomaba el valor para hacer la cosa más infantil que era posible.

— _Últimamente estoy siendo más maduro, discúlpame._

—Hmm, si eso dices tú... —Jiyong movió el ventanal y dio la espalda al salón y la cocina para cerrarlo— mañana tengo otro examen, pero estaba pensando que podríamos... —continúo divagando sobre trabajo mientras ignoraba las miradas de sus amigos— tener esa reunión mañana por la tarde, me dijo que había varios artistas interesados... —ya estaba en las escaleras, se sintió más a salvo— y me gustaría saber sus planes.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y escuchó una risita al otro lado de la línea — _¿Qué estabas evitando?_

—Ver como mis amigos me ocultan cosas —musito fastidiado.

Escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea  _—¿Qué paso?_  —Soohyuk ya sonaba serio.

Jiyong se metió al baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera —nada importante, te llamo luego y gracias por responder.

Colgó la llamada y aprovechó que la bañera se llenaba, comenzó a quitarse su ropa y lanzó una de esas bombas de baño que Soojoo le había regalado la última vez. Sonrió levemente al ver como los colores se disolvían de forma hermosa, tentó el agua y se metió poco a poco, una vez estuvo abajo, escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

Infantil.

Estaba siendo el más infantil en ese momento, y todavía podía serlo un poco más, se estiro y jalo sus pantalones, saco sus audífonos y se perdió de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en que lidiaría con ello más tarde, porque estaba enojado, primero por Seunghyun y ahora... escuchando que Youngbae sabía del tema. No se sentía bien y no tenía a donde ir, seguramente ellos se mantendrían allí abajo, esperando para hablar con él... aunque, meditándolo mejor. Youngbae estaba comportándose extraño desde hacía días, y casi no estaba en casa, Jiyong comenzó a sentirse excluido. Cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerlo en medio del agua, se secó y fue hasta su cama, se envolvió en su edredón y termino durmiendo un largo rato.

Varias horas después, se levantó adormilado y con mucha pereza, reviso su teléfono y pudo ver dos llamadas perdidas de Seungri, talló sus ojos, se envolvió en una sudadera negra y salió con cuidado de su habitación. Notó que no había nadie, salió al descanso y encendió un cigarrillo, tomo un par de caladas y llamó al dueño de la cálida prenda que lo mantenía allí afuera.

— _Holaaa_  —escuchó en un tono suave, de inmediato se formó una sonrisa en su rostro—  _¿estabas ocupado? Te llame un par de veces_

—Me quede en casa todo el día, tome un baño que me relajo mucho y termine durmiendo un largo rato.

— _Me alegra que descansaras._

—¿Y tú?

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea — _entrenando, en la mañana tuve que ir al trabajo y con los exámenes no pude hacer nada._

—¿Cómo te fue?

— _Muy bien, pude adelantar el del día viernes, así que terminé todos mis exámenes esta mañana._

—Eso quiere decir que podemos estar más tranquilos mañana y los siguientes días... —Seungri murmuro una confirmación, el mayor se quedó en silencio, dio una calada más y camino hasta la orilla del suelo de madera— ¿Seungri?

— _¿Sí?_

Jiyong quería contarle todo a Seungri, quería decirle lo de Daesung y Seunghyun, pero temía que el otro lo malinterpretara... así que, prontamente borró la idea de su mente —te extraño —murmuro tímidamente, bajo la mirada y sintió mariposas en su estómago.

— _También te extraño..._ —sonrió ampliamente y su humor mejoro notablemente.

Solo iba un mes de esa relación, y Jiyong ya sentía que no había nadie más especial, desde la forma tan segura en que Seungri lo tomaba de la mano, como la forma tímida en que sus manos tocaban su cintura mientras se besaban. Nunca pensó que se sentiría así, tan tonto y enamorado, era casi de película ver como su sonrisa se iluminaba al escuchar su voz o al mirarlo de lejos. Cerró los ojos un momento y pensó en lo grave que eso podía ser, porque con Seunghyun no se sentía así, con él siempre existió una presión por el compromiso, y con su primer amor... con ella todo era nuevo y, por ende, desastroso. Y Seungri, simplemente no conseguía distinguir bien todas sus emociones cuando pensaba en él, sorprendentemente no sentía miedo por el compromiso o algo así, el miedo que sentía era distinto, era uno nuevo. Miedo a que Seungri lo dejara, a que hiciera lo mismo que Ji Eun, a que lo lastimaran hasta tumbarlo... porque al final de todo, Jiyong era débil cuando de verdad quería a una persona.

— _... ¿estás bien Ji?_

Pero al final, Jiyong quería meterse en esa relación, por lo que decidió confiar en el menor —hay algo que Daesung y Youngbae me ocultaron.

— _Sobre tu ex novio._

—¿Cómo lo sa...?

— _Fue a buscarte la primera noche que me quedé con ustedes y lo pude reconocer anoche_  —explicó tranquilo, cosa que Jiyong no esperaba que él supiera.

—Daesung lo conoció en Nueva York, se siguieron viendo cuando regresaron a Seúl y al final decidieron salir juntos —Seungri murmuro que lo escuchaba— no quiero que malentiendas esto, mi problema no es con Seunghyun. Es solo que... Daesung no es cualquier persona para mí, y no supe cómo reaccionar al verlo con él, además Youngbae también lo sabía, y no me dijo nada.

— _No estoy seguro de que es lo que te molesta más, comprendo que estés así porque te hayan ocultado todo, pero sobre Daesung, simplemente no puedo entender esa relación Jiyong. Y creo que tú tampoco entiendes que es lo que te tiene peor... ¿sabes? Deberíamos hablar mañana, descansa esta noche, y piensa bien en todo esto._

El tono de voz del menor fue muy serio y lo peor era que Jiyong no encontraba que decir, porque Seungri tenía razón y también porque escucho que la puerta principal se abría, apagó el cigarro de su mano y salió de allí, le dio la espalda al salón para cerrar el ventanal, por lo que no notó a Youngbae entrar —hablemos mañana entonces... —musito inseguro.

— _No estoy molesto, Ji._

—Suenas molesto —dio varios pasos hacia la cocina y se quedó recargado frente a la nevera, evitando que quien haya llegado lo mirara.

— _Te veo mañana, ¿vale?_

Jiyong se quedó callado unos segundos —te veo mañana.

Colgó la llamada y se sintió algo fastidiado por haberlo dejado así, al final Seungri no se preocupaba por Seunghyun, quien lo molestaba más era Daesung —Ji... —escuchó tras de él.

Se encontró con Youngbae al girar —no quiero saberlo, iré a dormir —guardó su teléfono y camino hasta el salón, ignorándolo.

—Jiyong, déjame explicarte —el pelinegro se negó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras —¡Jiyong! Deja de comportarte así, no puedes estar evitándonos.

El mencionado se detuvo, Youngbae acababa de gritarle... —me lo ocultaste Bae, Daesung tenía una maldita razón para no decírmelo, incluso Seunghyun. Pero tú, los solapaste antes que contarme todo, ¿no pensaste en cómo reaccionaría?

—Claro que lo pensé, ¿pero que querías que hiciera? Si un día no llegabas a dormir porque salías con alguien, luego me dices que te dejaron, pasas días deprimido y ya no dices ni una palabra, para después liarte con alguien en la mascarada, tampoco apareces al siguiente día y me dices que tendrás una cita con alguien, pero que no es la misma persona de las otras veces... y ¿querías que añadiera que tu amigo y tu ex novio comenzaron a salir? ¿Qué demonios Ji? ¿No crees que yo debería ser quien está molesto?

El pelinegro se quedó atontado de escuchar como todas sus mentiras se acumulaban —estoy saliendo con alguien, y es la misma persona de todos esos momentos.

Youngbae bufó y dejo sus manos en su cintura —allí está el problema, me has ocultado muchas cosas, me mientes y dejas tus historias a medias, me preocupo y lo único que recibo a cambio son mentiras, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, no sé a quién ocultas Jiyong, ¿y sabes qué? Ya no me arrepiento de no haberte dicho, al menos un secreto tenía a comparación de todos los tuyos —su mejor amigo se fue caminando hasta el fondo del pasillo, Jiyong escuchó la puerta de su habitación azotarse, él mismo bufo y subió el resto de escaleras para hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Al siguiente día, la casa estaba sola para cuando despertó, se terminó de arreglar y salió de la casa, no quería seguir más allí, le jodía recordar la pelea con Youngbae. Tomo sus hojas y se fue estudiando todo el camino, tomo el autobús por pereza pura, recibió un par de miradas y se sonrojo, porque eran chicas estudiantes. Bajó en su estación y corrió porque iba un par de minutos tarde —muy bien, para varios es probablemente el último examen de su carrera, mucha suerte a todos.

Con la mente llena de pensamientos, le costó más de lo que creyó responder esas preguntas, fue de los últimos en salir y el mismo profesor lo miro extrañado, Jiyong entregó el examen y confió en que no iría tan mal. Salió del edificio rápidamente y encendió un cigarrillo antes de ver a Seungri, necesitaba relajarse o era capaz de terminar peleando con el menor... en ese momento ya no sabía ni que podía pasar. Exhalo el humo al cielo y sintió su móvil vibrar, era él, esperando por saber a dónde ir, Jiyong le dio un lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia allá. Terminó con su cigarrillo y lo tiro en un bote de basura, ajusto su abrigo café y se miró de reojo en un cristal.

Llegó a la esquina que le indicó al menor y se quedó esperando, allí había una cafetería tradicional, bien podrían tomar algo, pateó una hoja que cayó de un árbol y suspiro —imposible perderte de vista.

Se giró extrañado, para encontrar a Seungri caminando hacia él, llevaba una camiseta blanca con rayas negras y un saco negro, lucía casual y elegante, Jiyong luchó para no mirar a detalle el pantalón negro que ajustaba muy bien sus piernas —te ves muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo —Jiyong sonrió de inmediato, él llevaba un suéter amarillo, bastante llamativo, y unos jeans claros y medio rotos, que se le ajustaban muy bien. El mayor pensó en hacerse a un lado para que caminaran hacia la cafetería, sin embargo, paso lo más inesperado, Seungri se acercó de lleno y sin tocarlo dejo un suave beso en sus labios. Jiyong cerró los ojos y saboreo la dulzura de la acción del menor, las mariposas de su estómago probablemente se habían vuelto locas. El pelinegro se separó y sonrió, Jiyong no tuvo opción más que hacer lo mismo, se sonrojo un poco al sentir que estaban en público, pero Seungri lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar— ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? —comentó casualmente.

Jiyong se quedó sinceramente atontado por el beso y el atrevimiento de tomarlo de la mano, como si nada, se calmó y decidió tomarlo con la misma calma que el menor —no creo que muy bien, al menos no como esperaba.

—¿Por lo que me contabas ayer?

—Anoche pelee con Youngbae —musito en un tono bajo— vamos a esa cafetería —señaló un letrero, el menor asintió y se metió al callejón.

De inmediato los saludaron al llegar, dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada y fueron a elegir un sitio, era un lugar muy tradicional, tomaron una esquina muy privada y se sentaron sobre un par de cojines que adornaban la madera. Una señorita se acercó y les entregó menús, ambos pidieron té y Jiyong pidió un pastel de chocolate —¿quieres contarme que sucedió? —preguntó Seungri luego de servir el té que les entregaron.

Jiyong asintió, había pasado toda la noche pensando en que debería hacer, y su mejor conclusión, fue confiar en Seungri, decirle todo, ayudando a que eso desarrollara más tranquilidad en el otro, y que de cierta forma eso demostrara el compromiso que él tenía en dicha relación —le he mentido mucho estas semanas, desde que comenzó a suceder todo este 'tira y jala' contigo, no encontraba como explicar lo que pasaba y terminaba armándome historias sin sentido. Yo sabía que Youngbae debía sospechar, pero creí que confiaría en mí, porque al final es mi mejor amigo... pero todo esto lo hirió. Y yo me equivoque al enojarme anoche, él no me dijo sobre Seunghyun porque sentía que tenía demasiadas preocupaciones con los tantos chicos que salía.

—¿Le dijiste que yo era varias personas? —asintió juntando sus labios.

—Entiendo que haya hecho eso, pero de cierta forma ayer me sentía traicionado, por él y por Daesung... Me dijiste que lo pensara, y así lo hice. Mi problema no es Seunghyun saliendo con Daesung, mi problema es cualquiera saliendo con Daesung —Seungri lo miro seriamente y comprendió que podía malpensar eso, así que se armó de valor y aseguro su decisión— mi relación con él nunca ha sido normal...

—No tienes que contarme Jiyong —lo interrumpió.

—No, quiero hacerlo, este problema bien se pudo crear porque jamás le conté esto a Seunghyun. Además, confió en ti, y quiero que confíes en mi de la misma forma —el pelinegro asintió y lo dejo seguir— lo conozco desde hace muchos años, no voy a negarte que parecía que teníamos algo de química, sin embargo, jamás sucedió nada. Nos volvimos muy muy cercanos en poco tiempo, junto con Youngbae, hemos compartido muchísimo juntos, también... conoció a una chica, que era mi amiga. Se gustaron y sinceramente, yo no podía estar más feliz, salieron durante un largo tiempo, pero al final ella lo traicionó. Y él no reacciono de la mejor forma, paso mucho tiempo en casa, dejo de hacer música y de aceptar apariciones en programas de televisión, fue una etapa muy oscura —Jiyong paso una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose abrumado— yo... yo asumí la culpa, no podía verlo así, y terminé creyendo que era por mí. Una noche que nos encontramos por su cumpleaños, de alguna forma el tema de esta chica fue tocado por unos amigos, él se mantuvo cabizbajo el resto de la cena, así que decidí llevarlo a casa y terminamos discutiendo por varias cosas en el auto, él iba conduciendo... y entonces hubo un accidente frente a nosotros. El accidente fue grande, él paso un tiempo en el hospital, resulto más herido que yo y... con el paso de los días, Daesung decidió irse a estudiar a Nueva York. Nuestra relación no se dañó, sino que se fortaleció más, hasta la fecha me escucharas siempre despedirme de él con un 'te quiero', porque creímos que todo se había acabado, fueron segundos nada más...

Seungri sostuvo su mano rápidamente y le extendió un pañuelo —no sigas, no es necesario.

—Ese es mi problema, no quiero que lo lastimen de nuevo —continúo limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando hacia la pared contraria.

—¿No confías en Seunghyun? ¿O simplemente no quieres que nadie se le acerque?

—Seunghyun es una buena persona, él y yo no terminamos por problemas, al contrario, era demasiado para mí.

—Pero no es lo suficiente para Daesung —concluyó, Jiyong no dijo nada— debes dejarlo Jiyong, si no te preocupa que sea Seunghyun, entonces deja que lo arreglen. Deja que Daesung siga con su vida, por más que lo cuides, es imposible que le evites decepciones, además de que nunca fue tu culpa lo que sucedió con esa chica. Todos pasamos por momentos así, y sin ellos no creceríamos, tienes que confiar en él.

Las mismas palabras de Youngbae, ahora saliendo de Seungri, sabía que era lo correcto, que era lo que tenía que hacer. Simplemente dejar de meterse en su vida, mantenerse al margen como amigo, sin más —lo sé, gracias —aseguró el agarre de sus manos y sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Ahora ya me siento más tranquilo —bromeó— lo ves igual que a Youngbae, es como si fuesen tus hermanos. Lo entiendo, yo también tengo a Jonghoon, mi mejor amigo, me gustaría que se conocieran pronto.

—Estaría encantado.

...

Esa noche, Jiyong dijo que iría a ver a Daesung, el menor no se negó, al contrario, lo motivó y le dijo que se fueran juntos. Sus dedos juguetearon todo el camino, bajaron del auto corriendo para que nadie los viera, una vez llegaron a la puerta las risitas de Jiyong invadieron el sitio, por lo que Seungri le dijo que se callara, haciendo más difícil la acción. Hoya se fue en el mismo auto, ya que su hyung no se pensaba mover de su casa, abrieron la puerta con dificultad y ambos se rieron estando dentro.

—Debimos despedirnos en el auto, será más difícil que salgas de aquí.

—Primero déjame llamarlo, para ver si esta en casa —Seungri asintió y comenzó a quitarse su saco. Jiyong evitó mirarlo mucho, camino hacia el pasillo donde estaba la cocina y el menor sacaba una botella de agua de la nevera.

— _Ji..._

—¿Puedo ir a verte? Estoy cerca de tu casa.

— _Claro, conoces el pin de entrada._

—Ok —colgó la llamada mientras Seungri lo miraba fijamente— ¿Qué pasa?

—No escuche un 'te quiero'.

—Estoy literalmente en la misma casa que él —el menor asintió dándole la razón. Jiyong camino hasta el centro de la cocina y se acercó para mirarlo mejor— tus ojeras están más marcadas que la semana pasada —el pelinegro asintió una vez más, el mayor comenzó a acariciar con cuidado su cabello, lo despeino un poco y pudo sentir como Seungri dejo que sus manos descansaran en su cintura, volviendo esa cercanía más íntima. Sin percatarse, Jiyong se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente al menor, apreciando lo apuesto que era y el brillo que sus ojos le regalaban, algo hermoso y algo que no quería compartir con nadie.

Seungri rompió primero la distancia, acercó su rostro con cautela y cerró los ojos, buscando los labios del mayor, quien lo recibió con el corazón más acelerado que nunca. Respirar su aliento y el olor frutal de su cabello, era una avalancha de olores que lo aceleraban demasiado, paso sus manos por detrás del cuello del menor y termino recargando un poco su cuerpo contra el otro. Sus labios comenzaron a comerse con calma, en ese momento no había nadie más que ellos, no había prisa y bien podían disfrutar en paz, al final Jiyong no dijo que tan cerca estaba de casa de Daesung. Acaricio suavemente su cabello y gimió un poco al sentir como sus manos lo acercaban más al cuerpo del otro, el silencio de toda la casa se moría con el sonido de sus besos y sus suspiros, cosa que tenía a ambos embriagados.

Por un momento, Jiyong pensó que era la ocasión perfecta para quedarse a dormir con Seungri, pero su mente seguía teniendo a Daesung y a Youngbae, simplemente no estaba tranquilo, y eso no lo dejaría estar plenamente en paz. Cuando se alejaron un segundo, Jiyong recargó su frente en la del menor —tengo que irme.

—Tienes que irte —respondió el otro mientras lo besaba una vez más, alargando esa despedida, no se quejó y se dejó envolver por los brazos bien formados de Seungri— estaremos en la misma casa y aun así te extrañare un infierno Jiyong.


	23. Capítulo 23

Luego de la alargada sesión de besos en la cocina, el pasillo y la puerta, Jiyong por fin había salido de casa del pelinegro. Estando fuera tomo algo de aire y se preguntó si sus labios se verían demasiado hinchados, tomo un poco de bálsamo y lo aplico mientras caminaba hacia la otra puerta. Puso el pin de entrada y paso a la casa de Daesung, tenía en mente que decir, así que solo se sintió algo ansioso. Ajustó su sudadera y encontró al menor tumbado en su sofá —Jiyong —musito mientras se levantaba— ¿quieres algo de beber?

—¿Tienes soju?

El menor asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, el momento pareció algo incómodo, cosa que no le gusto en lo mínimo a Jiyong, aceptó un trago y tomo aquello como el impulso —perdón por no haber dicho nada...

—Déjame hablar primero —el menor parecía preocupado, tenía esa mirada que a Jiyong no le gustaba ver. Lucía decaído, incluso parecía tener ojeras, cuando eso en Daesung era casi imposible, él era el chico ejemplar, que se levantaba temprano, hacía ejercicio y comía saludablemente. Y en ese momento, no lo parecía— lamento haber reaccionado así, no estaba molesto contigo. Es solo que... el hecho de que fuera Seunghyun me hizo perder un poco el control. Hoy me hicieron comprender algo Dae, este enojo que siento y que sentí, no es por él, quizá si me parece extraño que se hayan encontrado así, pero no es eso como tal. El problema es... que yo no quiero que alguien este contigo —el menor asentía conforme lo escuchaba, sin embargo, eso último lo dejo quieto.

—¿Cómo?

—Después de lo de esa mujer, ¿recuerdas por todo lo que pasamos? —Daesung solo bajo la mirada— pasé mucho tiempo creyendo que era mi culpa, aun después de tu partida, seguí creyendo que debía protegerte de cierta forma. Cuando regresaste, Youngbae insistió en que debía dejarte solo, así que lo hice, insistí mucho menos de lo que deseaba, simplemente dejé que salieras con esa persona. Y con esto que sucedió, mi única reacción fue atacar a Seunghyun y molestarme con todos, sabes que soy algo impulsivo.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres hyung, yo también tengo ese sentimiento contigo y con Bae, son como mis hermanos y siempre quiero protegerlos y ver que estén bien.

Jiyong se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, limpió sus escasas lágrimas mientras se reía por la fuerza que el menor ponía en el abrazo —también quiero que sepas que no me importa si es él o alguien más. Dejare estos celos de lado y no me meteré para nada, a menos que me necesites, claro. Te quiero demasiado Dae y no quiero que algo así nos marque una distancia.

—También te quiero hyung, gracias por esto, de verdad —sirvieron un trago más y brindaron con una sonrisa más cálida, prontamente dejando ese sentimiento amargo a un lado— siendo sincero, sentí un vació horrible estos días que no nos hablamos.

—Lo sé, me sentí mal también.

Estar enojados y pelear no formaba parte de su rutina, en realidad nunca lo hacían, si Jiyong lo pensaba a detalle, aseguraría que no se había molestado con Daesung desde el día del accidente. Y antes de ello tampoco había sucedido, simplemente no tenían razones, su amistad predominaba mucho más.

El pelinegro sonrió sinceramente ante su amigo, quería verlo sonreír y ser feliz, que olvidara todo lo sucedido y continuara con su vida, en su ciudad y con su familia alrededor —por cierto, escuche que peleaste con Youngbae... —asintió con una expresión seria, ese tema todavía lo molestaba— no tomes a mal que haya ocultado esto, él tampoco reaccionó bien cuando se enteró, y no debió decir nada por como estábamos todos.

—No lo justifiques Dae, no quiero hablar de eso —musitó mirando a otra parte. El menor se preocupó un poco, pero no insistió, supuso que era algo que debían arreglar entre ellos. Jiyong estaba dispuesto a hablar con el mayor, pero simplemente no en esa noche— ¿te dijo algo sobre la cena de mañana?

—Lo pospuso, pero no nos dijo para cuándo.

Un par de horas después, ordenaron comida y se quedaron mirando la televisión por un largo rato, cuando pasaba de la media noche Jiyong le pidió una cobija y decidió quedarse en el sofá, ya que no quería regresar a casa a esa hora y dijo que tenía pereza.

A las doce y cuarto, el pelinegro se levantó y tomo un vaso de agua, escuchó su teléfono sonar y corrió a ver si Seungri le había respondido las buenas noches.

Seungri: ¿Estas solo?

Jiyong: Sí, Dae ya se subió a dormir.

Seungri: Ve al almacén.

Al estar adormilado se quedó pensando un momento sobre porque Seungri querría que fuera al almacén, le tomo casi un minuto entender la razón. Se levantó e hizo todo lo posible por no hacer ni un solo ruido, abrió la puerta con cuidado y saltó al ver al menor ya esperándolo allí dentro —me asustaste —susurro mientras dejaba su pantufla en la orilla de la puerta para no hacer ruido.

—¿Cómo salió todo?

—Bien, le dije todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, y lo entendió.

—Me alegró.

Asintió y se acercó a él —¿me extrañaste? —ahora era Seungri quien asentía y lo acercaba más mientras lo tomaba de la cintura.

—Quería darte un beso de buenas noches —murmuro juntando sus frentes y sonriendo.

Jiyong agradeció por la oscuridad que no dejaba ver lo sonrojado que estaba, ya que solo la luz de la casa de Seungri iluminaba un poco el frío almacén —eso me ayudara a dormir como bebé.

Las manos del mayor se cruzaron por el cuello de Seungri, y el mismo lo ajusto un poco más de la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran muy cerca, sus respiraciones embriagaban a cada uno y el toque de adrenalina en medio de la oscuridad, les motivaba un poco más. Jiyong fue el primero en rendirse, pegó sus labios a los del otro, dejando un tierno beso de pico, pero Seungri no dejo que se quedara allí, le regreso el beso de forma veloz. El pequeño almacén ya estaba llenándose de risitas y de besos, irrumpiendo un poco con el silencio de toda la casa. Luego de varios besos, no tan subidos de tono, Seungri se despidió y lo dejó ir a dormir al sofá, el mayor sonrió complacido y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Mordió su labio y cerró los ojos, Seungri le daba demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo.

...

Luego de una hora de entrenamiento, Hoya termino siendo el perdedor, su hyung lucía contento con el resultado, por lo que alardeó todo el camino hacia su trabajo. Seungri bajó del auto con una sonrisa relajada, se despidió de su dongsaeng y fue hasta el elevador, notó que el mensaje que le envió a Jiyong todavía no era respondido, imagino que debía seguir durmiendo. Estiro su cuello un par de veces y comenzó a saludar a quienes se encontraba, cuando llegó a la recepción, la chica le dijo que alguien lo esperaba en su oficina, le pareció un poco extraño, pero siguió caminando. Le pidió a su asistente un café helado y abrió la puerta sin dudar, se detuvo un segundo —y tráeme los documentos que te pedí ayer —añadió sin darse cuenta de quien lo esperaba.

Casi dio un salto cuando vio a su abuelo y su asistente allí sentados —abuelo... —musito confundido. El hombre lo miro seriamente esperando a que se sentara, lo que Seungri hizo sin pensar dos veces, sintió que eso no iría bien— ¿quieren algo de tomar? —musito educadamente.

—Té —Seungri llamó a su asistente y le pidió eso como prioridad, su expresión ya estaba seria y el mismo chico lo miro preocupado por las personas del sofá.

—¿Cómo...? —comenzó, dándose cuenta de que la pregunta era tonta— ¿por qué ha venido?

—¿Qué es esto Seunghyun? —preguntó refiriéndose al lugar.

—Mi oficina —contestó algo fastidiado por la forma en que parecía menospreciar el sitio— este es mi trabajo abuelo, soy el director de este sitio.

—Director... —comentó a la vez que se levantaba y miraba alrededor, su asistente entró y dejo las cosas en la mesita, Seungri se encargó de servir tres tazas— ¿esto era lo que tanto querías?

El pelinegro no supo cómo responder —es un comienzo.

—¿Lo haces por gusto?

—Son negocios —respondió sin pensar.

—Entonces ¿todo esto lo haces porque son negocios? —Seungri comenzó a sospechar de su tono, y lo peor es que no entendía a donde quería ir con esas preguntas.

Por la mente del menor pasaron mil situaciones, mil lecciones y mil conversaciones donde escuchaba a su familia decir aquello: "son negocios", un par de palabras con las que aprendió a crecer. Seungri siempre temía de ese lado frío de sí mismo, pocas veces salía a la luz esa actitud, pero cuando lo hacía, él sentía que solo se recargaba más. A veces nadie le creía cuando se comportaba serio, solo un vistazo a su familia y dirían que él no formaba parte, porque él era alegre y optimista, alguien activo que jamás se rendía con las cosas. Pero esa misma idea de no rendirse, lo llevaba a otros sitios, donde se convertía en esa persona tan distinta.

—Sí —respondió sin mirarlo.

El hombre se sentó de vuelta y bebió de su té con calma —tu hermano me contó sobre la música.

Reacciono por un segundo, Minhyuk no le había contado nada al respecto —¿Qué dijo? —tentó el terreno.

—Que quiere dedicarse a ello, y que Jiyong le dijo que tenía talento para ser exitoso —asintió.

—Jiyong dice que tiene un talento nato para ello, que incluso sería fácil que consiguiera un lugar en alguna empresa grande.

Su abuelo lo miro atento —¿sigues en contacto con él?

—Nosotros estamos juntos otra vez —mintió un poco, pensó que no quería ocultar mucho más a Jiyong, y que de cierta forma sería mejor que su familia se hiciera a esa idea de verlo con alguien más. Alguien a quien ya conocían.

—Pero tu hermano no lo sabe.

Por supuesto que no... —no he hablado con él sobre esto, no quiero que mis padres le pregunten más cosas sobre mí.

—Necesitas involucrarlo más Seunghyun, se siente decaído con la idea de decirle a sus padres y que tu estés lejos, no mejora las cosas.

—Pensaba estar con él cuando les dijera, pero no será de ayuda.

—No, no creo que lo sea.

Seungri pensó en su hermano, en lo mal que se sentía teniendo que dejarlo así, detestaba a sus padres por ser así, y por un momento se detestaba a si mismo por no poder ocultar las cosas más tiempo. Si tan solo su hermano hubiese dado la noticia primero, quizá así Seungri hubiese podido intervenir mucho más —iré a visitarlo en unos días y hablaré con él.

El hombre asintió y miro fijamente a Seungri, como si quisiera saber algo más, cosa que estaba poniendo más nervioso al menor, rompió la mirada y bebió de su té, excusándose y dándose cuenta de su error... —¿es todo lo que has estado haciendo Seunghyun? —no pudo responder eso, se quedó congelado al escuchar entrelíneas— supe que viajaste a Japón.

El presentimiento se volvió realidad, así que solo asintió —viajé por negocios.

—¿Y nada más? —preguntó mientras Seungri le correspondía la mirada, eso pareció ser todo para su abuelo, la simple mirada y detalles en la forma de actuar de su nieto, era como si se delatara solo— quítate la camisa.

Un escalofrió le hizo cerrar los ojos, el asistente solo miraba hacia otro lado y su abuelo esperaba ansioso. Regresó su mirada a él, dándose cuenta de la seriedad, se levantó lentamente y deshizo su delgada corbata negra, se retiró su saco con cuidado y sin titubear más, no quería comportarse temeroso. Ese maldito tatuaje había sido su decisión, y tanto Hideo como los demás le habían demostrado que era un símbolo importante, nada que lo hiciera sentir avergonzado. Desabrochó los botones de su costosa camisa blanca y tragó saliva al terminar.

La ligera tela abandono sus hombros, bajo por sus brazos y dejo su torso al descubierto, dejando ver solo la cola del pez koi que adornaba sus costillas, su abuelo desvió la mirada claramente molesta al ver la tinta negra irrumpiendo su piel, el asistente solo miro al suelo —en este momento, ya no sé quién eres Seunghyun.

El par de hombres salieron de inmediato, Seungri sintió como su expresión se endurecía, tomo la camisa y se vistió de nuevo. Ajusto su corbata de vuelta y pidió esos documentos que necesitaba, su pecho dolía, pero poco le importaba, ese era un peso con el que eventualmente tendría que cargar.

Simplemente había llegado antes de lo que pensaba.

Varias horas después, Hoya paso a recogerlo, usando un traje muy parecido al suyo, subió al auto y se mantuvo en silencio gran parte del trayecto, tanto que ni siquiera preguntó exactamente de qué se trataba el evento al que había sido convocado por Masashi. La mente de Seungri estaba demasiado perdida, entre la reacción de su abuelo, su hermano, sus padres... y por supuesto, Jiyong. Un terrible temor lo invadía al pensar en que tal vez Jiyong podía tener la misma expresión que su abuelo, una expresión de desprecio.

—Es un evento de caridad, iras únicamente como invitado, en la mesa habrá un papel para dar una donación, hazlo a tu consideración. Mantente a un lado de Naoki, él podrá guiarte mejor durante toda la cena —explicaba Masashi a la vez que le ajustaba bien su corbata.

Un ligero nerviosismo lo atacó, sin embargo, este desapareció cuando vio a su viejo amigo —¡hyung! —lo saludó con un abrazo.

—Seung-chan —lo abrazó con la misma fuerza y alegría —que bueno verte de vuelta, ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, bastante bien —respondió en su fluido japonés— ¿y tú?

—Excelente, ya estoy de regreso, termine con mis asuntos en Hong Kong.

—Será bueno tener una cara conocida por aquí, me sentía perdido —bromeó, haciendo que el otro se riera y lo acompañara a su mesa. Por suerte, ambos estaban juntos, a un lado de Hideo y otras personas más, a las que Seungri saludó con respeto.

Conforme la tarde avanzaba, Seungri se sentía más y más desubicado, cosa que luego del postre Naoki comentó —muchas personas alrededor, son parte de los otros dos clanes, algunos más son de clanes locales e incluso chinos. Si miras a la mesa de la derecha, el chico que luce más joven, él es su miembro más reciente.

—¿Del clan?

Naoki asintió —esta comida es solo un evento más en la lista de papá, pero la razón por la que estás aquí, es porque necesitaba mostrarte de cierta forma al público. Mejor dicho, a los demás clanes.

El pelinegro sintió algo de temor —¿Porque soy el nuevo?

—Eres intocable Ri —el menor siguió luciendo confundido— ese día fueron hasta Japón para hacer la petición, fuiste aceptado sin saberlo, por lo que te ofrecieron el honor del tatuaje. Papá hizo todo eso para protegerte y para que fueras parte de la familia. Es una ley, nadie puede tocar al miembro más reciente de otro clan.

—Por Zhang Yixing...

—Exactamente. No te iba a dejar en paz, ese hijo de puta no tiene idea de lo que hace como heredero, simplemente busca venganza a ciegas y sin saber el daño que hace a su propio padre.

Les pidieron anotar sus donaciones, ambos lo hicieron y entregaron sus papeles a los encargados, Seungri dio un trago a su vaso de agua y miro a su alrededor, en realidad muchas personas lucían importantes, fuera de quienes Naoki menciono, Seungri no podía diferenciar a nadie más. Se preguntó que tanto porcentaje era gente dentro de la mafia, ya fuera japonesa, coreana o china. Imaginar una respuesta le puso la piel de gallina, era como si estuviera en la misma boca del lobo.

Jiyong: Daesung me dijo que Youngbae pasara unos días con Hyorin.

El pelinegro se excusó un segundo y fue al baño para llamar a Jiyong, creyó que el mayor arreglaría esa pelea con su mejor amigo, pero parecía que el otro no quería hacerlo —¿Ji?

— _Seungri, ¿no estabas en un evento?_ —respondió como soñoliento.

—Sigo aquí, suenas adormilado.

— _Estoy mirando la televisión, pero ya me aburrí_ —musito en ese tono de voz decaído, algo que a Seungri no le gustaba escuchar, y algo que ya reconocía en el mayor.

Miro la hora en su reloj y notó que eran casi las siete de la noche, no sabía cuánto tiempo más debía estar allí, pero quería salir en ese mismo instante para ir a verlo —¿te parece si voy a verte cuando esto termine?

— _Así sea media noche, me encantaría verte._

Seungri sonrió ampliamente y dio la cara a la pared, por si alguien entraba y lo miraba allí sonrojado y sonriendo como estúpido —te prometo llegar en cuanto pueda.

— _Conoces el pin de entrada._

Dos horas y media después, Seungri golpeaba con algo de ansiedad el piso, bebió algo de vino con Naoki para calmarse, converso con él un largo rato sobre asuntos relacionados a su nuevo 'estatus', agradeció demasiado esa información. También se sintió algo extraño, alguna vez su padre le había dicho que no confiara en sus amigos, porque lucían con malas intenciones, según él. Sin embargo, Naoki ahora parecía tratarlo como hermano, y si bien otros amigos si mostraron su verdadero ser, Seungri agradecía tener a Naoki. Desde que no lo menospreció al verlo en esa cafetería, el pelinegro supo que eso decía mucho, tanto que le dijo que fuese a buscar a su padre, alegando que podría conseguirle otro trabajo para que se mantuviera el mismo. Naoki era una buena persona, tanto como su padre, y el menor se sentía muy tranquilo al saber que ahora eran como su familia.

—Podemos irnos, Hoya está contigo ¿cierto?

—Sí, Masashi dijo que me dejaría solo, pero sigue sin darnos orden.

—Yo pensaba llevarte a casa, pero bueno, nos veremos luego hermano —se despidió con una sonrisa mientras subía a su deportivo azul.

El Audi negro de Hoya se detuvo frente a él, Seungri abrió la puerta y se subió en el sitio de adelante, como casi siempre lo hacía —vamos a casa de Jiyong, de allí puedes irte a descansar.

Pasará o no pasará algo, Seungri quería quedarse con Jiyong, ese tono de voz no lo dejo tranquilo y saber que Youngbae se había ido, lo dejaba peor. Recordando como el mayor había hablado de Daesung, le hacía sentir que Jiyong era una persona muy sensible, cosa que lo preocupaba más y más. Porque Seungri era el tipo de persona que terminaba lastimando gente, dejando amistades y amantes por doquier, con ese maldito lado que detestaba... por su mente paso una pregunta muy fugaz, ¿podría ser así con Jiyong alguna vez? Deshecho el pensamiento en el momento y abrió la ventanilla del auto para dejar que el aire lo distrajera.

...

Pasando las diez de la noche, Jiyong se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar otra botella de vino, había terminado con una que estaba abierta y casi terminada, así que tenía antojo de un poco más. Eligió una sin pensarlo mucho y regresó a sentarse en la alfombra mientras abría la botella, continuó mirando la televisión y sirvió su copa con calma. Sin duda había tomado una buena decisión, el vino lo había relajado demasiado, tanto que se sentía soñoliento. Miro su teléfono y se preguntó si Seungri llegaría a la media noche, incluso sintió que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento.

Termino esa copa y escuchó la puerta abrirse, su mente se dividió en dos opciones, Seungri o Youngbae, aunque la última no parecía probable. Se giró ansioso y sonrió al ver el rostro del pelinegro, sin embargo, la sonrisa se borró cuando apreció por completo al menor. Lucía un simple traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, un look elegante. Look que en Seungri se veía impresionante, Jiyong mordió ligeramente su labio y disfruto de lo apuesto que se veía —por un momento creí que estarías dormido —comentó con una voz rasposa. Jiyong se levantó para ir hasta él y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso, quizá era por el vino, pensó... quizá— ¿bebiste? —preguntó el menor al separarse y apreciar al sabor de los labios de Jiyong.

—Un poco de vino, pero no estoy borracho —musito sinceramente, Seungri lo examino y Jiyong lo beso de nuevo. Esta vez persuadiéndolo para que abriera su boca, dejando que la lengua del mayor entrara en juego, Seungri lo recibió casi de inmediato. Jiyong paso sus manos por su cintura, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y notando que esa no era la misma vibra de las sesiones de besos pasadas, ahora sentía a Seungri mas dispuesto, tanto que pudo disfrutar de un par de gemidos deliciosos de su parte. Comenzó a pensar que el cielo si existía cuando el menor comenzó a acariciarlo con sus manos por la espalda, gimió un poco al sentir que algo despertaba en sus entrepiernas, dios, deseaba demasiado tenerlo más cerca.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló hacia las escaleras con desespero —Ji, la televisión...

—Se apaga sola —dijo con desespero mientras lo llevaba arriba.

Al llegar el primer piso los brazos de Seungri lo envolvieron por la cintura, besando su cuello con cuidado y con deseo, Jiyong quería derretirse en ese instante. Caminaron de esa forma hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrieron y pasaron con poco cuidado, las cortinas estaban abiertas, por lo que dejaban entrar luz de fuera, pero aún era muy poca iluminación, hizo un intento para encender las luces, pero Seungri lo llevó a la cama —mantengamos así la luz —musito sin dejarlo responder, ya que sus labios se comieron los suyos sin reparo.

Seungri quedó sobre el cuerpo de Jiyong, manteniéndose con esos fuertes brazos para no dejar su peso caer, pero dejando que sus miembros se frotaran levemente, las manos del mayor ya rondaban por su espalda, buscando desesperadamente quitar toda esa tela que estorbaba. Se separaron un segundo y Seungri lanzó su saco a alguna parte de la habitación, deshizo su corbata y comenzó a desabrochar sus botones, Jiyong podía ver un poco por la luz de fuera, pudo ver su pecho formado y sus brazos trabajados. Mordió sus labios y lo hizo caer sobre la cama —seré yo quien te quite el resto —comentó mientras besaba su cuello y sus clavículas.

Era hermoso, era más que hermoso, Jiyong estaba perdiéndose entre sus labios rozando esa piel tan suave y sus manos acariciando cada parte tan delineada de su cuerpo. Jaló el resto de la camisa y la lanzó, bajo poco a poco por su pecho, dejando besos húmedos y ansiosos, sus manos bajaban junto a sus labios llegando a la zona de su abdomen, asunto que lo hizo sentir que aquello era otra maravilla del mundo. Se detuvo cuando el pantalón de vestir lo interrumpió, escuchó un jadeo de Seungri cuando poso su mano sobre su erección tan sensible, joder, Jiyong casi quería lloriquear de lo grande que aquello se sentía. Desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó con cuidado, aprovechando para sentir esas piernas tan formadas, tanto entrenamiento si le daba frutos. Regreso al asunto que requería su atención, lo acarició sobre la tela negra y ajustada del bóxer, se volvía loco entre sentir todo eso y los gemidos suaves de Seungri. Se deshizo de la tela negra y suspiro al ver ese miembro tan despierto, se tomó su tiempo acariciándolo con parsimonia, haciendo que Seungri casi pataleara de desesperación, lo masturbó solo un poco y permitió que sus labios se acercaran. Lamió con lentitud la punta, consiguiendo que Seungri arqueara la espalda, esa era la motivación que necesitaba, saboreo con más desespero el resto, probo la punta una vez más, esta vez dejando que su boca tomara lo más que pudiera —joder, Jiyong —gruño cuando sintió la humedad del mayor. Quien succionó con sus labios lo más que pudo, haciendo que el otro viera estrellas, y por supuesto, disfrutando de lo bien que Seungri sabía. Regresó a pasar su lengua por toda la longitud del menor, tomo su tiempo y levantó la mirada solo para apreciar ese rostro medio sudoroso y deseoso de más, lo chupó de vuelta y tomo un ritmo más rápido, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Seungri ya se retorcía, lo aferró de la cintura y las manos del menor se detuvieron en su cabello, moviéndolo poco a poco. Jiyong ya no quería detenerse, siguió y siguió hasta que el menor lo apartó con un gemido y se corrió sobre el edredón, con una expresión que valía millones.

El mayor trepo de vuelta y se detuvo junto al cuerpo de Seungri —¿qué quieres hacer ahora? —murmuro seductoramente.

Seungri jadeó y sonrió ante la mirada lasciva de Jiyong —déjame tomarte —el pelinegro respiró un poco más y regresó a colocarse sobre el otro. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la camiseta tan grande que usaba, se agachó y lo beso intensamente, haciéndole desear más, Jiyong gimió inevitablemente cuando lo sintió en sus clavículas, cosa que lo hizo recordar aquella noche, cuando Seungri hizo lo mismo y se detuvo. Sin embargo, ahora Seungri ya estaba más que decido, tanto que ya dejaba mordidas leves conforme bajaba por su pecho. Cerró los ojos y respiro más rápidamente cuando su lengua rodeo con destreza su pezón derecho, un punto demasiado erótico para el mayor. Los besos bajaron más y más, hasta detenerse en el mismo sitio que él había hecho, Seungri no se tomó su tiempo y quitó todo rastro de tela de su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente desnudo. El pelinegro se levantó y se alejó para buscar algo en el suelo, Jiyong no perdió los ojos de la vista que le daba, apreció con lujo de detalle cuando el menor se agachó para sacar algo, ese trasero no era de ese planeta, pensó. Seungri regresó a colocarse sobre Jiyong, ahora quedando a la altura de su entrepierna, lo toco con la misma paciencia al inicio, robándole los mismos gemidos y jadeos, pero a un volumen más alto, ya que Jiyong era demasiado ruidoso. El contacto de sus labios fue otro asunto, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Seungri sabía usar esa lengua, tanto que Jiyong sintió que terminaría en cualquier momento. Seungri subió de vuelta para besarlo y morder su labio con fiereza, pegó su cuerpo y con su mano libre tomo ambas erecciones, frotándolas suavemente mientras jugueteaba con la lengua de Jiyong— ¿te gusta? —le susurro en medio de besos.

—Me encanta-ahh —respondió jadeando por la excitación de sentir sus erecciones frotándose entre sí.

Cuando se sintió en el límite, el menor pareció entenderlo, así que dejo de tocar la sensibilidad de Jiyong y consiguió algo de lubricante, el mayor ni siquiera pudo pensar en preguntar de donde había sacado eso, ya que un dedo comenzó a invadir con intensidad su interior.

—Ahh... —se quejó cuando el segundo dedo entró, Seungri lo miraba fijamente, esperando por sus reacciones, cosa que no hacía sino calentar más a Jiyong. Mordió sus labios cuando esos dedos comenzaron a abrirse, unos segundos después, cuando el maldito tercer dedo llegó, le sacó un gemido demasiado intenso, haciendo que el menor sonriera complacido— ya, por favor...

—¿Ya qué? —musito de forma juguetona a la vez que se acercaba para besar su cuello, dejando que su erección rozara su trasero a propósito.

El menor sacó los dedos de golpe y lo dejo más ansioso —joder, Seungri —la respiración del menor en su cuello y su erección rozando su entrada no hacía más que llevarlo a la locura— hazlo ya.

El menor ajusto su cuerpo con el suyo, tomo una almohada de atrás y la dejo debajo de su cadera, Jiyong supuso que Seungri no bromeaba con aquello. Se detuvo mientras se colocaba un preservativo, luego se quedó mirándolo a los ojos a la vez que tomaba su miembro y lo guiaba a la dilatada entrada del mayor. Cerró los ojos cuando la punta consiguió entrar, Jiyong jadeó cuando la dura erección entró un poco más. Seungri era grande, además tenía meses que no se acostaba con alguien, era demasiado intenso. Asintió cuando el mismo lo miraba esperando para entrar más, sintió un empujón más lento y gimió sonoramente —¿estás bien? —se detuvo preocupado.

—S-sí, solo ve lento.

Los movimientos de Seungri fueron como la seda, haciendo que poco a poco Jiyong comenzara a mover sus caderas deseando más, cosa que pareció provocarlo. Las embestidas de Seungri iniciaron a un ritmo suave y cauteloso, y conforme veía las expresiones de Jiyong es que aumentaba la velocidad, haciendo que el mayor gimiera más sonoramente. Acercó su rostro al suyo y lo beso deseoso mientras sus pieles chocaban haciendo que la habitación se llenara de jadeos y gemidos. El abdomen de Seungri se acercó tanto que presionó la erección de Jiyong, haciéndolo cortar los besos gracias a un intenso gemido —eres precioso bebé —musito aun rozando su abdomen para masturbarlo y penetrarlo con más profundidad.

Jiyong lo miro fijamente, gozando el deleite que era ver a Seungri follándolo con esa expresión digna de un dios —voy a venirme, Ri... —el mencionado continuó embistiéndolo con más rapidez para hacer que llegaran juntos, se acercó y lo beso una vez más, comiéndose cada gemido y jadeo que el mayor soltaba por la forma en que Seungri llegaba a su punto con cada impulso. Lo envolvió con sus piernas y dejo que sus manos arrugaran el edredón por la cercanía de su orgasmo. Seungri se extendió sobre su cuerpo para continuar rozando su erección, dando así una última embestida con fuerza, soltó un gruñido en el cuello de Jiyong cuando por fin eyaculo dentro de él. Y casi al unísono, Jiyong gimió al correrse sobre su abdomen. Ambos jadearon en busca de regular sus respiraciones, Seungri salió del mayor y se tumbó a su lado.

Menos de un minuto después, Seungri se movió con dificultad y se acercó para besar a Jiyong, el mayor ya estaba quedándose dormido, sin embargo, lo beso de vuelta y se volteó hacia su lado para mirarlo mejor. Seungri paso una mano por su cabello, acomodándolo con delicadeza, Jiyong lo miro con atención todo el tiempo, tan solo sentir su roce ya lo hacía sentir feliz —vamos a dormir, es tarde —susurro a la vez que dejaba su mano descansar en su mejilla.

Pudo ser el detalle más simple, pero Jiyong sintió que esa última caricia lo había sido todo.

...

La luz del sol impacto con fuerza en la habitación, no habían cerrado las cortinas y los dos seguían durmiendo, el primero en reaccionar fue Seungri, quien daba la cara a los ventanales. Frunció el ceño y lo cubrió con una mano, miro a su derecha, donde Jiyong descansaba tranquilamente, estaba medio descubierto, dejando que el sol iluminara esa nívea piel, la que estaba adornada con significados diferentes marcados con tinta negra. Paso un dedo por su cabello y retiro una vez más el mechón negro que cubría su frente, sonrió al ver como su nariz se respingo un segundo por el tacto.

Era egoísta. Pero Seungri deseo que esos ojos, esa nariz y esos labios fueran solo suyos, que ese cuerpo que marcó y beso la noche anterior, se entregara solo a él, y que era mirada llena de brillo solo se posara en la suya. Y, ante todo, no quería que Jiyong lo dejará, a pesar de sus decisiones, e incluso a pesar de lo que pudiera hacer en el futuro, quería que Jiyong se mantuviera su lado... por los días que ese amor perdurara.

Apresurado, Seungri creía que era una buena palabra para describir sus sentimientos por el mayor, porque todo parecía ir rápido, el enamoramiento había crecido con los meses, pero en ese momento, se sentía como si un ancla ya lo mantuviera junto a él. Lo que era estúpido, porque tenían apenas más de un mes juntos, era muy poco. Al menos de haber confirmado algo, ya que, si contaba los días como tal, podría decir que desde que lo miraba cada amanecer en ese descanso, ya estaba enamorándose de Kwon Jiyong.

El mayor comenzó a despertar poco a poco, Seungri suspiro al sentirse afortunado de poder presenciar aquello —buenos días —musito suavemente.

—Buenos días —respondió esbozando una sonrisa tierna y acercándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla— extrañaba verte así.

—¿Cómo?

Estiro una mano con cuidado y acarició sus ojeras —pareciendo un panda, más de lo normal.

—Me mantuviste despierto, deben estar más marcadas.

Soltó una risita y dejo de mirarlo para enfocarse en el techo blanco —fue divertido.

El menor se colocó sobre su cuerpo rápidamente, lo acorralo con sus brazos y se mantuvo apenas separado de su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a Jiyong —¿fue divertido?

—Pues... si —respondió siguiendo la broma.

Seungri acercó sus labios a los suyos, solo haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y desear que la distancia se rompiera, sin embargo, el menor era bueno molestando. Apenas y rozo sus rosados labios entreabiertos, sintiendo su aliento y sus ligeros jadeos —¿tendré que darte otra prueba? —le provoco dejando que su duro miembro rozara su pierna.

Jiyong gimió cuando sintió esa erección contra su piel, Seungri sonrió victorioso, pero lo que no esperaba era que el mayor bajo una de sus manos y comenzó a tocarlo con decisión y firmeza —si de eso se trata —tomo una pausa para besarlo a su placer— pasaría todo el día diciendo que no he tenido suficiente.

—Ojalá pudiera cancelar toda mi agenda solo para darte lo que mereces bebé.

Jiyong detuvo su movimiento y lo miro fijamente —vuelve a llamarme así y no responderé por tu agenda.

Un foco se iluminó sobre Seungri, al mayor le gustaba aquello, se acercó y mordió su oreja de forma juguetona —bebé —susurro de forma sucia en su oído.

El mayor jadeo y lo tomo del cuello para juntarlo más y besarlo, Seungri se rindió y dejo que las manos del otro comenzaran a acariciar su espalda y su trasero. Sus cuerpos comenzaron un vaivén de roces, donde Jiyong levantaba la pelvis para frotarse con su entrepierna. Se separaron un segundo y Seungri se encargó de besar su cuello y de morder esa piel tan brillante, la noche anterior había encontrado puntos importantes, así que se enfocó en uno de ellos, la clavícula izquierda —ahhh... mierda —se quejó cuando el menor se enfocó en dejar una marca— dijiste que no eras celoso.

Soltó una risita en su piel y se levantó para mirarlo —de repente quiero que todos sepan que tienes dueño —soltó con una voz ronca y seductora.

Cuando Jiyong pensaba responder, pudo ver a la perfección como la perilla de la puerta de enfrente se abría mientras Seungri continuaba succionando su cuello a besos —¿Jiyong? —la puerta se abrió y Youngbae se congeló al ver lo que sucedía.

Jiyong acertó a hundir la cabeza del menor en su cuello y a cubrirlo con el edredón, por lo que no era posible que reconociera quien estaba sobre él —¡Bae! ¡Ahora salgo! —le gritó para hacerlo reaccionar.

La puerta se cerró de vuelta y el rostro asustado de Seungri surgió de debajo de las cobijas —¿no dijiste que Youngbae se había ido?

—Eso me dijo Daesung —respondió mientras se quitaba de la cama— déjame hablar con él.

El menor asintió y se cubrió con la sabana —pásame mi camisa.

—Ri, estábamos desnudos hace un segundo... —musito lanzándole su camisa— espérame aquí, te enviare un mensaje cuando puedas salir.

El menor asintió cubriéndose mejor con el edredón —siento como si tu padre nos hubiera descubierto o algo así —la risita de Jiyong rompió la seriedad del asunto.

—Mi padre hubiese tenido una mejor reacción contra la que tendrá Bae en un momento.

Seungri lo miro vestirse poco a poco, la idea surgió fugazmente, y el valor llegó de alguna parte —¿y si le dices sobre mí? —preguntó con algo de seguridad.

Jiyong reaccionó tomando en serio el asunto, termino de ponerse su camiseta y se giró a mirarlo —no estamos en la mejor posición, y sinceramente no sé si esto ayude a solucionar lo que paso —el mayor comentó aquello con una mirada preocupada, por la reacción de Seungri. Sin embargo, este ya se daba cuenta de su error, así que solo asintió— no es que no quiera, solo... esperemos un poco más.

La idea ahora ya estaba en el aire y a pesar de que ninguno estaba listo, cada uno sentía la presión de llegar a otro nivel en la relación. Seungri detestaba esconderse, Jiyong lo hacía otro poco, sin embargo, había razones de cada lado. Así que, aunque dijeran lo contrario, los dos deseaban ocultar un poco más ese amorío, por más inocente que este fuera.


	24. Capítulo 24

Al bajar las escaleras, Jiyong esperaba encontrar allí a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, no había nadie. Camino por el pasillo y escuchó ruido en el fondo, debía estar en su habitación, toco y envió un mensaje a Seungri, diciéndole que podía salir. Detestaba tener que hacer eso, pero no creía que fuese el mejor momento para soltar esa noticia, y menos recién sido encontrados en la cama. Aparte de ser vergonzoso, todavía estaba inseguro sobre la reacción de Youngbae.

Sus relaciones siempre pasaban por una especie de filtro, el que Jiyong permitía que Youngbae hiciera, era simple, una pregunta: "¿Crees que debería intentarlo?" Y la respuesta siempre influía en él, porque de cierta forma le costaba iniciar algo por si mismo, y esa inseguridad era bien conocida por su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, con Seungri todo había ido a un ritmo desconocido, casi apresurado, y el hecho de hacer todo eso a escondidas, le dio un ingrediente diferente a la inesperada relación. Su sinceridad, y la forma tan inocente de ser... Jiyong ya había caído por completo, y por más que quisiera contarle todo a Youngbae, no podía hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró consigo dentro, enfrentándose a Youngbae guardando cosas en una mochila, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la orilla de la cama —¿Qué haces? —le preguntó tomando un par de camisetas. El castaño no dijo ni una palabra, guardo lo que parecían un par de jeans y regreso a su closet para sacar más ropa— Youngbae...

—Vete de aquí, estabas bastante ocupado —soltó claramente fastidiado.

Pocas veces Jiyong lo había visto así de molesto, y molesto con él... quizá podía contar esas veces con una mano —Bae... perdón —ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba disculpando, pero lo que menos quería era seguir peleando con él. No estaban acostumbrados a ello y le dolía toda esa situación tan tensa entre ambos— Daesung dijo que no estarías en casa y él llegó en la madrugada —continuó explicando sin saber a dónde llegar.

Joder, era demasiado extraño.

Youngbae termino de empacar con molestia y jalo el cierre de la mochila a la prisa, se quedó quieto un segundo sin mirar al pelinegro —vete.

—Estoy disculpándome y...

—¿Con quién estas saliendo? —preguntó sorpresivamente. Jiyong tan solo se quedó con la boca medio abierta, sin saber que responder— esta pelea nació por los secretos, entonces, deshagámonos de ellos. ¿Por qué este tipo está siendo tan escondido?

—Yo no... —el moreno tomo su mochila y comenzó a salir de su habitación. Su primera reacción fue perseguirlo enseguida— ¡¿no puedes solo confiar en mí?! —se quejó algo desesperado.

Youngbae lo miro fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera buscar algo, lo que ponía nervioso a Jiyong, porque aún le ocultaba cosas, y no podía fingir sus mentiras ante él. Más de la mitad de su vida a su lado, podían incluso conversar con miradas, y estarle ocultando algo así... —¿tu confías en mí?

Jiyong apenas y parpadeo —lo hago —respondió sin dudar.

La expresión de su mejor amigo se tornó más molesta, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa azotando la puerta de la entrada, haciendo que Jiyong diera un saltito por el susto. Él confiaba en Youngbae. Era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, tan solo... quería mantener a Seungri en secreto, aunque esa idea ya no tuviera mucho sentido. Además, probablemente Youngbae no comprendería la situación tan enredada, Jiyong estaba confundiendo todo y no parecía darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

Sacudió su cabello y se tumbó en el sofá, llamó a Soojoo y fue enviado al buzón, hizo lo mismo con Daesung y la línea sonó mil veces. Con Soonho fue casi lo mismo. Nadie respondía. Fue hasta la cocina y bebió de un jugo de uva, se sentía decaído, podía haber pasado una noche hermosa con Seungri, pero todo eso ya se había opacado por completo. Además de que lo tuvo que correr de su casa, a escondidas... se sintió mal consigo mismo.

Varias horas después, su teléfono vibro, mostrando un mensaje de su jefe, donde le comentaba que una nueva artista llegaría a la empresa desde el extranjero, y que querían que él fuese su co-productor. Suspiro preguntándose quien sería. Teddy lo llamó cuando iba saliendo de casa, diciéndole que se apresurara, que tendrían una reunión con su jefe, tomo un taxi y continúo insistiéndole a Teddy porque le dijera el nombre del artista, pero el otro decía que era sorpresa. Una vez llegó al edificio estiro lo brazos con pereza y se adentró en el elevador, tenía que ir al último piso, y tenía la más mínima energía.

—Luces medio muerto —comentó Teddy mientras lo recibía en la oficina de su jefe, quien aún no llegaba, por lo que el mayor tenía los pies cruzados sobre el sofá.

—No debe tardar —le dijo mientras pateaba sus piernas, obligándolo a sentarse bien— ¿Quién es el famoso artista que me quiere como co-productor?

—Ella produce su música.

—Ok, ella. ¿Y me quiere para...?

—Escuchó mucho de ti en América, le gustaría trabajar a tu lado y Hyunsuk accedió al instante para hacerla firmar aquí. De hecho, te conocerá y luego firmará el contrato —Jiyong solo levanto las cejas y envió un mensaje a Seungri, diciendo que quizá no se tomaría mucho tiempo en esa reunión. El menor respondió diciendo que estaba en una plaza cercana a Itaewon, que vería a unas personas a las siete, así que podía ir a verlo a cualquier hora. Eran casi las cuatro y Jiyong se sintió ansioso por ir a verlo, ya que desde temprano estaba fastidiado con toda la situación y sinceramente quería olvidarse del trabajo y de Youngbae.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se sentaron de forma más correcta al instante, su jefe les sonrió y se sentó en la orilla del sofá, donde podía verlos con atención —¿le has dicho quién es? —le pregunto divertido a Teddy.

El mayor negó a la vez que escucharon la puerta abrirse una vez más, un hombre casi de su edad se adentró y le dio el paso a la persona tan esperada. Con un par de zapatillas blancas, unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta amarilla con rosa y un llamativo abrigo de peluche rojo, la mujer rubia sonrió amablemente. La expresión de los tres hombres era digna de fotografía, y es que la mujer era más que despampanante, era hermosa y además poseía un atractivo más que encantador.

Reverenciaron entre sí para saludarse y la invitaron a sentarse, Hyunsuk fue quien habló todo el tiempo, hasta que la presentó con Jiyong, quien recibió esa mirada intensa, la mujer también destacaba por su delineado negro y por esos labios tan rojos. El pelinegro se preguntó cuánto tiempo tenía sin sentirse así de intimidado por una mujer, hasta escalofríos sentía de corresponder su mirada —Kwon Jiyong —se presentó.

—Lee Chaerin, CL.

Jiyong se quedó congelado, muchas veces había escuchado de ella, de su trabajo musical, pero jamás la había visto, ni en fotografías siquiera. Y con solo esos minutos de escucharla hablar, ya no entendía mucho de la relación con su música, ella lucía encantadora, y su música solía ser más intensa —un placer conocerla, uno de nuestros productores me ha mostrado antes su trabajo, me parece que tiene un talento increíble.

Ella sonrió y cubrió su sonrisa con su mano —muchas gracias, yo también he escuchado mucho de usted y como debe saberlo, he venido a esta empresa con el propósito de estar en el mismo equipo.

—Estaría encantado de que trabajemos juntos —respondió con una sonrisa.

Hyunsuk sin duda era el más sonriente, ya que esa unión traería un reconocimiento todavía mayor a su empresa, y que decir de un álbum producido por ambos, sería una bomba. Continuaron conversando un rato más sobre planes a futuro y sin duda todos estaban más que conformes con la situación, su manager dijo que podrían hablar de negocios en ese mismo instante, por lo que Teddy y Jiyong se despidieron, organizando la siguiente reunión en espera de poner en marcha esas ideas que ella traía consigo.

—Siento que nunca había visto una mujer así —comentó el mayor mientras bajaban por el elevador.

—Es impresionante, debo admitirlo.

—¿Será porque viene de América?

—¿Viene de América? —preguntó poniendo un cigarrillo en sus labios y caminando hacia la salida del edificio.

—Sí, es coreana, pero parece ser que estuvo mucho tiempo por allá, dicen que en su familia nadie quería que fuera artista, pero bueno, son rumores. Y ahora está aquí, probablemente ya firmando un contrato con YG —Jiyong detestaba escuchar historias así, siempre le molestaba ver talento desperdiciado, y pensar en el tiempo que ella perdió estando lejos, esperaba que no fuese demasiado.

Se despidió de Teddy cuando se bajaron del taxi en Itaewon, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Seungri, el menor le dio su dirección, era casi al fondo de esa calle, incluso tuvo que pedir indicaciones, porque era en uno de los callejones. Luego de casi diez minutos caminando, llegó a la cafetería, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y noto que era un sitio tradicional, al entrar tuvo que dar el nombre de Seungri, así lo hizo y le dieron paso al lugar. Al centro había un jardín hermoso, donde otras personas tomaban té y conversaban, le indicaron una zona al fondo, camino sobre la madera y le pidieron detenerse, deslizaron la puerta y lo dejaron pasar.

Seungri se levantó de su lugar y abrió los brazos, la puerta se cerró y Jiyong camino hasta él para abrazarlo. El menor no debía saber lo que sucedió, sin embargo, estaba dándole lo que Jiyong tanto necesitaba, así que se aferró a él, siendo recibido con calidez y con caricias por su espalda —estas helado, ¿Por qué no te cubriste más?

—Me olvide —susurro aun pegado al cuerpo de Seungri.

—¿Paso algo? —el pelinegro murmuro una confirmación— ¿no solucionaste nada con Youngbae? —la cabeza del mayor se movió asintiendo. Seungri suspiro y lo estrechó un poco más— ¿estás seguro de que no prefieres que yo hablé con él?

—No, quiero que lo arreglemos nosotros dos, antes de decirle lo sobre esto —comentó separándose solo un poco.

El menor lo estiro más, pero sin soltarlo del todo —lo entiendo —le dio un beso suave y lo hizo sonreír. Jiyong sintió como todo ese peso se iba, y como otras emociones se apoderaban de si, suspiro y regreso el beso a Seungri— ¿quieres pedir algo? Todavía falta más de una hora para las siete.

Asintió y se sentó a su lado, mirando como Seungri tenía su laptop abierta y varios papeles revueltos en la mesa —¿estabas trabajando?

—Sí, estoy haciendo una propuesta para mi jefe, mira —le mostró una serie de imágenes y gráficas en su laptop y otros planos en papel. Jiyong escuchó con atención cada palabra, él poco sabía de negocios, pero ver al menor hablando de forma tan apasionada, le hacía sentir más interés en el tema. Una parte de él quería preguntar más sobre su familia, pero sabía que el tema era delicado, así que prefirió hacer preguntas sobre lo que él hablaba, ya tendrían el tiempo de hablar de sus familias.

Compartieron un par de rebanadas de pastel y bebieron más de la mitad de la tetera, Seungri le comentó a Jiyong lo mucho que detestaba las cosas dulces cuando era más joven, cuando alegaba que estaba gordo y se exigía de más. El mayor lo entendió, él también había pasado por ese tiempo, aunque a él le pegó más por el cambio de vida que dio al ingresar a la universidad. Ambos se quejaron de su casi nula vejez, llegando a la conclusión de que no vivirían mucho tiempo más, rieron un rato y Jiyong bostezo a la vez que se recargo en el hombro del menor.

—Falta poco para las siete, me siento mal de dejarte ir así.

Jiyong se incorporó y talló sus ojos negando —está bien, de cualquier forma, debo llegar a casa, quizá Youngbae lo haya pensado mejor, no lo sé.

—Quisiera ir a quedarme por la noche, pero tampoco creo que sea correcto —Jiyong negó cabizbajo.

La mano derecha de Seungri se acercó a él y le limpió algo de crema que tenía en la nariz, le sonrió cariñosamente y acarició su mejilla con la palma, provocando que Jiyong se recargara en él y cerrara los ojos, manteniendo esa calidez consigo —tengo que irme.

—Ve a mi casa —Jiyong abrió los ojos sorprendido— puedo solo saludar y encontrar alguna excusa.

—Pero es tu trabajo Seungri —musito tomándolo en serio y rompiendo la caricia.

Seungri solo junto sus labios —no es trabajo, unos primos llegaron a la ciudad y nos reuniremos para saludar. Y en realidad, preferiría no responderles tantas preguntas.

Negó y comenzó a levantarse —es familia, te vendrá muy bien verlos, ¿no crees?

—Estarán estableciéndose estos días, podre verlos mucho más, no les molestara que me quede poco tiempo.

—No, quiero que los veas y que disfrutes de verlos, más de una vez me has contado de ellos y sé que les tienes cariño —Jiyong recordaba fugazmente las historias que el menor le había contado de sus primos, las que contaba con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo, porque los extrañaba— yo puedo pasar una noche solo en casa, no pasa nada.

El menor suspiro sonoramente y Jiyong se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla, sin embargo, Seungri se levantó deprisa y lo abrazó con fuerza —todo estará bien, dale unos días —susurro en su oído.

El corazón de Jiyong se hundió un poco, todas esas emociones eran muy nuevas para él, estar molesto con Youngbae de esa forma y tener a alguien en quien depender tanto, como lo estaba comenzando a hacer con Seungri —gracias —musito separándose casi nada y dejando que su frente chocara con la del menor.

Lo labios de Seungri lo buscaron primero, encontrándolo con naturalidad a la vez que sus brazos se enroscaron el uno en el otro, como ya parecía ser su camino. Jiyong devolvió el beso, tomándose su tiempo en saborear ese dulce tan sutil en sus labios tan deseables, casi gimió al sentir esa leve mordida del menor, había sido solo para tentarlo, lo que el mayor odio. Pensó en morderlo de vuelta, sin embargo, encontró una mejor forma, haciéndolo abrir más la boca y dejando que su lengua lo invadiera. Una risita los hizo detener el beso —eres todo un caso —susurro Seungri con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tú comenzaste.

Seungri solo se rió junto con él y junto sus frentes una vez más, manteniéndose en silencio y solo dejando que sus respiraciones se hicieran cargo del momento, Jiyong quería quedarse así toda la noche. Pero el mundo parecía querer lo contrario, ya que la puerta del lugar se abrió repentinamente y los hizo saltar un poco del susto —¡Lee Seunghyun! —escuchó el mayor de la voz de una mujer.

Se soltó prontamente del menor y no supo que hacer —¡Lee Chaerin! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Ella abrió más los ojos y dio un paso hacia ambos, Jiyong tosió un poco y se giró a darle la cara, casi cayendo de la sorpresa al ver a la mujer con la que había tenido una reunión horas antes —¿Kwon Jiyong-shi? —preguntó ella con la misma expresión.

'Lee'... sin duda Jiyong jamás relaciono aquel apellido, ni por un segundo algo así se le había ocurrido —sí... —reverenció de forma algo torpe.

—¿Se conocen?

—Negocios, es mi nuevo co-productor. Pero veo que tú lo conoces mejor —soltó algo sonrojada por la situación.

Jiyong quería casi esconderse debajo de la mesa, ese era el día más vergonzoso de su vida, sin duda —no esperaba que esto pasara así, pero él es Jiyong, mi novio —'mi novio'... Jiyong ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de atascarse en esa parte.

Los dos se saludaron una vez más —el mundo es muy pequeño —Jiyong se río por cortesía, todavía se sentía apenado e incómodo.

—Lo es, ahora déjame acompañarlo a la salida antes de que nos encontremos con tus hermanos —comentó el pelinegro mientras tomaba su abrigo negro del suelo y caminaba a la salida. Jiyong y Chaerin se despidieron con una media sonrisa, dejando que el momento quedará bien marcado—ponte esto —musito a la vez que le pasaba un largo abrigo negro.

Una vez fuera Jiyong reaccionó un poco más —esa no era la impresión que buscaba con tu familia, ni con un artista de la empresa.

—Chaerin está loca, así que no te preocupes.

El mayor lo miro cerrando sus labios y haciendo algo parecido a un puchero, Seungri soltó una risita nada más —te dejare un mensaje cuando llegue casa —el menor intentó besarlo, pero Jiyong lo detuvo— sin más demostraciones en público, que seguro hasta tus padres pueden llegar.

—Exagerado —Seungri se quejó y con un movimiento veloz le dejó un beso en la frente.

Jiyong sonrió estúpidamente y se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba. Termino por dar la espalda y camino por ese callejón, su teléfono vibro y era Teddy quien lo llamaba —¿Qué pasa hyung?

_—Hyunsuk firmó dos contratos este día._

—Lo sé... ¿dos? —preguntó extrañado a la vez que se subía a un taxi que logro detener.

Ajusto el largo abrigo de Seungri y le dio la dirección de su casa al chófer — _sí, Kush me acaba de contar que tenía un proyecto secreto, de una chica que debutara dentro de poco. Poco, quizá esta semana._

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y cómo no lo sabíamos? ¿Quién está trabajando con ella?

— _Se produce sola, parece que tiene todo un álbum listo, solo un par de ingenieros estuvieron con ella. Acabo de enterarme de todo, estoy con Kush en la cafetería del centro comercial._

—Vayan a mi casa, allí los veo —Teddy asintió y colgó la llamada. Jiyong revisó sus mensajes y notó que las calificaciones de su último examen ya estaban arriba, cerró los ojos y abrió la lista.

"Kwon Jiyong – No aprobado"

Parpadeo un par de veces y miro con más atención, reviso uno por uno en la lista, notando que era el único sin aprobar. Mierda. Bloqueo el teléfono y pensó en las consecuencias, ese profesor era demasiado estricto y Jiyong jamás había tenido la mejor relación con él. Una que otra vez escuchó que ese hombre decía que Jiyong no merecía tantos halagos, y que YG lo sobrevaloraba, comentarios que claramente marcaron una línea entre ambos. Así que ir a pedir otra oportunidad estaba descartado.

Entró a su casa y encendió las luces, camino al salón y vio que no había nadie más que él, envió un mensaje a Seungri y fue hasta la nevera para sacar una cerveza. Estaba más que agotado, y a pesar de ello, recibió con una sonrisa a sus amigos —sigo en shock, creí que mi relación con Hyunsuk hyung era más cercana, y no me dijo nada de ella, hasta hoy —comentaba Kush a la vez que terminaba de preparar los vasos de soju que pondría en las cervezas de todos.

—Es extraño, ¿Por qué habrá escondido tanto el tema?

Jiyong levanto los hombros y abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, sin embargo, nada llegaba a su mente —¿quizá...? ¿Será alguien ya conocida?

—¿Más importante que CL?

—Me dijo que será algo muy inesperado.

Los tres miraron hacia la nada con pensamientos profundos sobre el tema, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Jiyong saltó sobre el sofá, sorprendiendo a sus amigos —¿Youngbae? —preguntó con notable emoción.

El pelinegro esperaba que Dong Youngbae se apareciera, sin embargo, apareció el hermano de Youngbae, Dong Hyunbae —Jiyong-ah —sonrió al verlo.

—Hyunbae hyung, ¿paso algo? —preguntó algo extrañado, sus amigos solo se quedaron en silencio.

Dio un par de pasos y saludó a los otros dos que usaban el sofá —Bae me pidió que pasara por algunas cosas, ves que aceleraron lo del departamento.

—Pasa, pasa —le indico el otro sofá mediano— ¿aceleraron qué?

—El departamento que compraron, ¿no te lo dijo? —Jiyong negó cambiando su expresión por completo, incluso la poca ebriedad que tenía encima se fue por completo— la pareja que estaba pendiente termino por desistir, así que fue suyo el lugar y ayer fueron a firmar el contrato. Me encargó algo de ropa, no sé porque no se muda ya por completo, ¿no?

Jiyong solo asintió sintiendo un enorme peso en su pecho —¿está quedándose con ella? —'ella' desde que la conocía, Jiyong jamás se había referido así sobre Hyorin. Sin embargo, en ese momento no encontró otra palabra.

Hyunbae asintió como si nada pasara —irás mañana a casa ¿cierto?

—¿Para qué?

—Es cumpleaños de tu madre —maldijo en su mente— bueno, iré a recoger esas cosas, no quisiera molestar más.

Los chicos reverenciaron con la cabeza y lo dejaron que siguiera —¿lo olvidaste? —comentó Teddy.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo —alegó.

Youngbae se mudaba... Youngbae había comprado otro departamento, junto con Hyorin. Y no se lo había dicho. Luego del sermón sobre los secretos, de molestarse tanto, luego de eso se atrevía a indignarse. El pelinegro formó puños en sus manos y terminó de un trago su bebida, dejando mudos a los otros. No podía pensar con claridad. Simplemente estaba furioso, y una parte de él agradeció que el moreno no estuviera allí mismo, de lo contrario... las cosas habrían explotado.

...

Rodeado de primos y de conversaciones por doquier, Seungri sonreía animadamente frente a su familia, a varios tenía años sin verlos. Chaerin y su hermano se acababan de mudar a Seúl de vuelta, Jungshin y sus hermanas estaban solo de paso por las festividades, otros más también pisaban Seúl por la familia, y varios simplemente no se veían seguido por sus trabajos o estudios —¿vendrá Minhyuk? —preguntó Hana.

—No estoy seguro... —comentó sintiéndose terriblemente mal por no saber de su propio hermano.

—Viene con Myungsoo y el abuelo, ya no deben tardar.

Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda al escuchar eso, esperaba ver a todos, pero no a su abuelo. Y sin duda, no estaba listo para ello. Su mente lo llevó de vuelta a ese momento en que su abuelo vio el tatuaje, mejor dicho, esa pequeña parte del pez koi, y no quería revivir ese sentimiento. Habían pasado solo días, era obvio que el hombre seguiría con el mismo rechazó, era imposible que lo comprendiera... por más que Seungri quisiera explicarse.

Continúo escuchando sobre la vida de Chaerin en Los Ángeles, cuando miro desde su lugar como la puerta se recorría y su hermano entraba por allí, el chico sonrío a su hyung y comenzó a saludar a todos, de la misma forma en que el abuelo de todos lo hizo. El hombre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que saludaba a sus nietos, llegó a Chaerin y la abrazó con fuerza, era la nieta consentida... después de Seungri. Junto sus labios sintiéndose nervioso, mantuvo la mirada al frente e hizo contacto visual con él. Esa intensidad seguía allí, ese rechazo, esa decepción. Como si lo mirara una vez más quitándose la camisa.

El hombre mayor desvió la mirada y aclaró su voz —bueno, ¿Qué están bebiendo y por qué no tengo un trago conmigo? —los menores se acercaron de inmediato, dándole un lugar y un trago. Seungri sacó su teléfono brevemente y le pidió a Hoya que lo llamará en diez minutos, guardó su teléfono y se obligó a no lucir afectado, palmeo la espalda de su hermano cuando se sentó a su lado y escuchó las historias de sus primos.

Y a los diez minutos, un tono característico interrumpió las risas de todos, se excusó y salió de la habitación — _¿todo está bien? Estoy en la entrada del lugar._

—Todo bien, salgo en un momento —musito resignado.

Regresó a la habitación y miro que llamó la atención otra vez —no Seungri, tienes cara de que ya te vas —se quejó Jungshin, uno de los mayores.

—Me necesitan en el trabajo —comenzó, sin embargo, no pudo continuar, ya que todos comenzaron a quejarse diciendo que se quedara, que todos habían cancelado eventos y citas— perdón, tengo que ir.

La mayoría continuó quejándose, pero la voz de su abuelo los hizo guardar silencio —algo debe de hacer, nosotros sigamos.

Jungshin frunció el ceño sin que el hombre lo viera, regresó a mirar a Seungri, quien miraba fijamente a su abuelo —los veo después —se despidió sin más, dándole una mirada de calma a los demás, principalmente a Jungshin quien conocía demasiado de su primo pequeño.

Reverenció ante su abuelo, quien apenas y lo miro. Salió mordiendo levemente sus labios y sin notar que Jungshin y su hermano lo siguieron, le entregó su maletín a Hoya y llevó una mano a su cabello, luciendo algo exasperado —¿está listo el auto? —su dongsaeng asintió y buscó preguntar algo, cuando el par de atrás interrumpió.

—Hyung.

Minhyuk lucía preocupado, cosa que termino por derrumbar a Seungri, había olvidado a su hermano, había olvidado lo mucho que lo tenía abandonado y lo mucho que el menor lo necesitaba —Min, perdón por irme así.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Asintió sin más —llévalo al auto, ahora voy —le indico a Hoya y regresó a mirar a su primo mayor.

—¿Pasó algo Seunghyun? —quiso negarse, decirle que todo estaba bien y que solo era trabajo, pero su primo lo conocía demasiado.

—Hablemos después, prometo contarte lo sucedido.

Jungshin no insistió, noto a la perfección la sinceridad de Seungri, así que lo dejó ir sin más. El pelinegro casi corrió hasta el Audi negro, abrió la puerta del frente y frotó sus manos por el frío —¿y tú abrigo? —preguntó Hoya sin percatarse de todo del acompañante de atrás.

—Se lo di a... —Seungri lo notó a tiempo— lo deje en la oficina —término mintiendo.

Hoya asintió comprendiendo —¿iremos a...?

—A casa —el menor arrancó el auto y encendió la calefacción haciendo que Seungri se sintiera más cómodo— no puedo dejar que te quedes en casa Minhyuk, no sé qué me harán si se enteran.

—No te preocupes hyung, solo quiero conocer dónde vives.

El mayor accedió con una media sonrisa, alejo ese amargo sabor de su boca y pensó en que tenía que darle atención a su hermano menor, no podía dejarlo como si nada, ni mucho menos excluirlo de su vida. Quizá no le contaría todo, pero si lo mantendría al tanto y vaya, retomaría esa cercanía que siempre formó parte de ambos.

Seungri comenzó a dormitar durante el camino, no percatándose del sonido de su teléfono —es Masashi —le indicó Hoya cuando la pantalla del auto se encendió.

Reaccionó de inmediato y desconectó su teléfono del auto, evitando que su hermano escuchara —¿sí? —respondió en japonés.

— _V.I, ¿te encuentras ocupado?_

—Voy de camino a casa, con Hoya.

— _Me dijo que solicitaste una cita con Hideo, ¿es algo que yo pueda solucionar?_

—No, no, solo era algo de la tienda.

— _El jefe pasara un tiempo en Osaka. Espero no sea algo urgente, si lo es, ya sabes que puedes decírmelo —_ respondió agradecido y termino la llamada, evitando que su hermano escuchara algo que no, ya que, él también tenía un buen nivel de japonés.

Veinte minutos después, Seungri le dio la bienvenida a su hermano menor a su casa, los dejó pasar y puso agua a calentar —Min, no te presente. Él es Hoya, un dongsaeng que trabaja conmigo —el chico castaño reverencio educadamente, Hoya era mayor por un año, pero lo hizo igual— cualquier cosa que necesites y yo no esté disponible, tendrás que llamarlo, él sabrá que hacer.

—Y él es Min, mi hermano pequeño —explicó.

Unos minutos después, sirvió té para los dos y despidió a Hoya, quien tenía planes esa noche, así que no lo entretuvo más y le prometió que no saldría de casa más que a despedir a su hermano —y bien, ¿has terminado con todo en la escuela este semestre?

Minhyuk asintió bebiendo con cuidado de su taza —hace dos semanas, y este viernes comencé a ir a las clases con Changwook sunbaenim.

—¿Fuiste a verlo? —preguntó sorprendido.

El chico asintió con resignación, un escalofrió lleno la espalda del mayor —papá me envió, dijo que me hablaría un poco sobre su trabajo y así.

—¿Irás a verlo de nuevo?

—Sí, el próximo jueves seré algo así como el asistente de su asistente.

Seungri asintió comprendiendo —¿y planeas hablar con ellos pronto?

—No lo sé, pensaba hacerlo antes de las fiestas, pero ¿y si empeoro las cosas?

El mayor todavía no estaba seguro de siquiera asistir a dichas fiestas, celebraciones que su propia familia ofrecía, una para los muchos conocidos y cercanos, y la otra para solo la familia, en año nuevo —no quiero que te presiones por mi situación, sé que es delicado y que todo cambio muy pronto. Pero debes ser tu quien tome la decisión, sabes bien que de cualquier forma yo estaré tras de ti, pase lo que pase. Puedo solo tener una habitación, pero bien puedo acoplar el estudio —añadió como broma para aligerar la preocupación del menor.

—Muchas gracias hyung.

Cambiaron el tema rápidamente y pidieron algo de cenar, mientras cenaban, el menor le contaba efusivamente sobre lo mucho que había estado aprendiendo con Jiyong y sobre el tiempo que llevaba practicando. Incluso le mostró un par de canciones algo apenado, Seungri insistió en que eran buenas y las paso a su teléfono, pensando en que se las mostraría a Jiyong cuando lo viera. Su hermano insistió en quedarse, alegando que les diría a sus padres que estaba en casa de un amigo, así que accedió ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, y Hoya no podría llevarlo seguro.

Un par de horas después, su hermano roncaba como era costumbre mientras dormía perdidamente, cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras con un libro en mano, el que estaba leyendo en el estudio. Se detuvo frente a su mueble con vinos y licores, tomo una caja de madera oscura, la abrió con cuidado y sacó la elegante botella. Caminó hasta el comedor que estaba frente al ventanal del jardín, se sentó y se sirvió un poco en un vaso limpio, suspiro y aprecio el olor de la bebida. La noche se tornó más oscura, Seungri tenía en mente la mirada de su abuelo, lejos del desprecio... había decepción. ¿Qué sentir cuando la persona que más admiras se ha decepcionado de ti? El pelinegro limpio rápidamente una de sus lágrimas y se quedó en blanco con sus propios sentimientos. Sentía solo un enorme peso en el pecho, algo que por supuesto no le gustaba. Y algo que comenzó a apaciguar con ese whiskey tan exclusivo que Naoki le había enviado de Japón. Esa misma botella era la que quería abrir con su abuelo cuando le diera la noticia de su cargo en el negocio de los restaurantes con Hideo.

¿Quizá era orgullo? Sí, pensó, eso era lo que Seungri quería ver en sus ojos, quería celebrar con él y destapar esa botella, para ofrecerle el primer trago y agradecer su gran apoyo.

Ahora parecía absurdo, pero su mismo padre le había inculcado aquella costumbre. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que su padre le había dado su primer trago de whiskey. Ese momento para Seungri había significado lo máximo. Y qué decir de cada logro del pelinegro, haber sido aceptado en la mejor universidad y en la carrera de derecho, hizo que una botella de millones de won fuese abierta. Ese día también sintió por primera vez el peso de la presión que ponían en él, o al menos pudo sentir la realidad.

Y solo tres semanas después, salió de fiesta con esos amigos a los que siempre mantenía a la distancia, porque sabía que eran los niños ricos y maleducados... sin embargo, varios meses después, esas personas eran su única compañía. Entonces las cosas escalaron deprisa, alcanzando otro nivel luego de volverse cercano a ellos, Seungri probó cosas inimaginables, perdiendo por completo el rumbo de su vida.

Un segundo arriba y un segundo abajo.

El ritmo de su día a día se volvió impredecible, dejó por fin las leyes, haciendo que sus padres lo miraran con decepción por primera vez, porque si, su "victoria" les estaba cambiando los planes del hijo perfecto. Aun con esa situación ingresó a negocios internacionales, seguro de tomar ese camino, fue aceptado sin problemas. Hasta allí todo iba bien, sin embargo, continuaba perdido en el camino más importante, y es que se trataba de ese asunto inexplicable, pero que lo mantenía insatisfecho. Y teniendo el dinero con facilidad, ese hueco se llenaba temporalmente con viajes, los cuales siempre terminaba olvidando por lo mucho que bebía. A veces solo sabía que viajaba por los sellos en su pasaporte, era lamentable. Y sinceramente, con el tiempo esa dosis temporal ya necesitaba aumentar, porque solo un poco ya no servía.

Así, el: "solo lo probare", se convirtió en un: "¿tienes más de eso?". Y si esas fotos no hubieran salido a la luz... ¿en dónde estaría Seungri en ese momento?

Sus manos temblaron con algo de ansiedad, porque todo eso su abuelo no lo contemplaba, el hombre no tenía idea de ese infierno en el que su nieto pagaba renta, y por ello lo miraba así. Pero jamás lo sabría, jamás estaría al tanto del cambio de vida y de la oportunidad que Hideo le dio. Masashi lo había investigado, y lo había hecho con los mejores recursos, porque había encontrado evidencias de lo que Seungri hacía solo hace unos meses antes de contratarlo. El hombre naturalmente le contó todo a Hideo, y a pesar de ello... a pesar de seguramente verse como el niño rico y malcriado, Hideo lo recibió. Notando eso que prácticamente nadie se detenía a mirar en él, eso que quizá Jiyong si miraba.

Termino de un trago su vaso y cerró los ojos por el ardor en su garganta, esa noche no llegaría a ningún lado con esos pensamientos, así que guardó la botella en su estante y estando mareado, se sostuvo de la pared y respiro con calma, llegó al sofá y se cubrió a como pudo con la cobija negra, por fin quedando profundamente dormido.

...

 

Las luces eran tenues, pero aun así Daesung sentía que ese lugar lo asfixiaba, resistió el impulso de deshacer su corbata más de un par de veces. De verdad, odiaba ir a eventos así de formales, y más cuando eran de la empresa. No tenía problemas con sus compañeros artistas, pero vaya, simplemente no se sentía bien esos días, y estar en un evento social no era lo más recomendable. Mordisqueo un poco de los postres y frunció el ceño al sentir que ese panque negro no era chocolate, lo trago sin siquiera pensar en que sabor tenía.

A lo lejos miro como su manager se acercaba inseguro, extendió su mano y lo hizo ir hasta él, el menor así lo hizo de inmediato —¿pasa algo? —le preguntó comiendo una brocheta de fruta que le parecía más rica.

—Acaban de llamar de seguridad, parece que el señor Seunghyun lleva mucho tiempo esperándote fuera de casa y un par de vecinos lo reportaron como sospechoso —Daesung juro que, si no hubiese masticado esa uva antes, alguien ya estaría pegándole en la espalda para salvar su vida— les dije que estaba bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La mente del castaño dio mil vueltas. Seunghyun, ese dolor de cabeza que no se iba, y que empeoraba cuando lo pensaba un poco. Habían pasado ya varios días desde su conversación con Jiyong, donde el mayor le dijo que él debía tomar su propia decisión, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, la mirada del mayor no se iba de su mente, ya que de verdad lucía acomplejado cuando decía que nada de eso era planeado. Y saber que Seunghyun lo estaba esperando desde hacía horas, eso decía algo... algo que Daesung quería escuchar —vamos a casa, de cualquier forma, ya cumplí aquí.

Su manager asintió sin reclamar, lo escolto hacia la salida, mientras el artista se despedía de quienes lo miraban irse —¿Daesung-shi? —preguntó la voz de una mujer, cosa que hizo a Daesung detenerse de repente.

Con un vestido azul muy elegante, cabello a los hombros, puramente lacio y negro, la chica de ojos llamativos se acercó a él insegura —¿Jieun-ah? —ella reverenció tímidamente.

—Qué extraño encontrarte aquí —comentó algo desconcertado— lamento esto, pero me esperan en otro sitio.

—Está bien, no quería interrumpirte, nos veremos después —Daesung reverenció de vuelta y salió de allí más que confundido.

Subió a su camioneta y frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en que, hacia ella en esa fiesta, hasta que la voz de su manager lo sacó de pensamientos —no sabía que la conocías —comentó.

—¿Tú la conoces?

El otro asintió —es el secreto de Hyunsuk, ahora la mayoría ya la conocemos.

—¿De qué hablas? —se giró a mirarlo fijamente.

—Jieun, IU. El siguiente debut de la empresa, ¿Cómo es que la conoces entonces?

—¡¿Debut?!

—Debut, es una artista de la empresa —asintió naturalmente.

Daesung sacó su teléfono y no le respondió la pregunta pasada, el tono sonó un par de veces y Youngbae respondió — _¿Qué pasa?_

—Jieun, Lee Jieun. La acabo de encontrar en una fiesta de la empresa, y eso no es todo, ¡es una artista que debutara pronto!

Un silencio se apodero de la línea — _¿Lee Jieun? ¿Lee Jieun la chica que engañó a Jiyong? ¿En YG?_ —la voz de Bae había perdido ese desinterés del inicio.

—¡Ella!

— _Sabíamos que le gustaba la música, pero esto... y en la misma empresa._

 _—_ ¿Crees que hyung lo sepa? ¿Han mejorado las cosas entre ustedes?

— _No quiero hablar de ello, empeoramos la última vez y mañana tendré que verlo._

—Espera a que sepa de la mudanza... —comentó a la vez que suspiraba preocupado— si es posible, intenta averiguar algo, no sé, quizá puedas verlo extraño o nervioso. Tiene años que no ve a Jieun, quien sabe cómo pueda reaccionar —se despidió de Youngbae y pensó en el mayor por un momento. La última vez que lo vio, cuando hablaron, no lo noto ansioso o raro, al contrario, casi que lo había visto tranquilo. Daesung llegó a la conclusión de que Jiyong no lo sabía, porque lo conocía, y algo le decía que su reacción no sería la mejor de todas.

La camioneta se detuvo y su mente regreso al tema importante. Seunghyun. Su estómago se retorció en una mezcla de muchas emociones desconocidas, y de las que no tenía tiempo de detenerse a analizar, entro al complejo y escuchó la camioneta arrancar de vuelta. Respiro con calma y saludó al guardia de seguridad, ajusto su abrigo y camino algo impaciente, maldijo internamente por esa ansiedad tan ajena a su personalidad. Miro la iluminación del parque cercano, donde luces navideñas ya adornaban, miro su casa a lo lejos y entendió que el momento llegó. Al fondo pudo ver a un hombre alto recargado en la pared, con un abrigo amarillo y una gran bufanda negra, un atuendo mucho más abrigado que el simple traje de gala que Daesung presumía. El hombre se giró a mirarlo y tomo una posición firme en espera a que el menor caminara hasta la puerta de su casa, donde el mayor yacía el triple de ansioso. 


	25. Capítulo 25

Daesung se detuvo frente a él, no levanto la vista, por lo que pudo mirar perfectamente como las manos de Seunghyun se movían inquietas. Podía percibir su ansiedad a la perfección, ya que él se sentía igual. Inhalo con calma y habló —¿Cómo has estado? —mientras esperaba la respuesta, estaba ya colocando el pin de entrada. Actuando como si nada sucediera, como si su corazón no quisiera salirse de su pecho por la presión de ser capaz de oler esa deliciosa colonia suya.

—No lo sé.

El menor lo miro por fin, mantuvo la puerta abierta y se quedó quieto, examinándolo levemente —pasa —indico, sintiendo una extraña presión al ver esas ojeras ajenas en su rostro— ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

—Té estaría bien.

Le señaló el sofá y se dirigió hasta la cocina para poner el agua, se recargo un segundo en el mueble y respiro con calma, movió sus manos y pensó en que todo podía suceder, aclaro para si mismo que mantendría su mente tranquila y que lo dejaría hablar. Inmerso en sus planes, el sonido de la tetera lo asusto cuando el agua estaba lista.

Dos tazas servidas, una distancia prudente en el sofá y el de cabello azul estaba listo para escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera que decir —¿tu cómo has estado?

—Bien, recientemente lleno de trabajo —respondió tranquilo.

Seunghyun trago con dificultad y asintió —Yo acabo de regresar de Nueva York, trabaje curando la galería de un amigo.

—Si, me habías comentado sobre ese viaje.

Seunghyun solo bajo la mirada a sus manos largas, las que sostenían con delicadeza la taza color negro —supongo que lo hice... —dijo en un murmuro, dejando que un silencio incomodo se apropiara del salón. Ambos bebieron de sus bebidas al mismo tiempo, siendo Daesung quien tomo más segundos, Seunghyun lo miro de reojo y pareció encontrar valor— te extrañé —el menor solo le respondió la mirada— hubo demasiadas cosas que pensé en compartir contigo, comí pizza de un dólar, y solo pensé en que quería llevarte a ese sitio. Y así sucedió con cada comida que probaba, cada cuadro que miraba, cada calle que caminaba... quería compartir todas esas cosas contigo.

Daesung inhalo profundamente y mordió su labio como lo solía hacer sin darse cuenta —he comido esa pizza.

El castaño asintió —eso pensé —musito mirándolo intensamente, provocando que Daesung comenzara a titubear, al grado de que su mirada se cortó, y sus ojos se enfocaron en algo inevitable. En medio de ese sofá, a menos de un metro de distancia, el menor dejo que su mirada se perdiera en los labios de Seunghyun, con mil y un pensamientos en la mente.

Notando cada detalle, Seunghyun se acercó sin miedo hasta él, quedando a solo centímetros de que sus piernas se rozaran, acción que hizo al menor jadear ansioso. El castaño se rindió con el autocontrol y lo tomo levemente del cuello para acercar su rostro y eliminar esa distancia que torturaba a sus labios. El beso fue suave, nada torpe ni rechazado, Daesung lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que tuvo que detenerlo luego de solo unos segundos —¿valdrá la pena? —preguntó junto con su mirada.

Seunghyun sintió su corazón latir rápidamente por lo sucedido y por la mano del menor que lo tocaba ligeramente, pensó en varias respuestas, pero ninguna tenía sentido. Quizá lo único que tenía sentido era su corazón enloqueciendo —te lo prometo.

Compartieron esa mirada por unos segundos más, aferrándose a esa promesa y a todo lo que representaba ese momento. Daesung cerró los ojos y se acercó de lleno a los labios del otro, comiendo de ellos con esa naturalidad que lo agobiaba, sintió los dedos largos del otro por su cuello y sintió que había tomado la mejor decisión posible. Seunghyun comenzó a bajar las manos, estrechándolo más consigo y notando que lo necesitaba más cerca, por lo que mato esa distancia del sofá, sintiendo como las manos del otro también buscaban más cercanía. El menor comenzó a sentirse embriagado con la sola respiración del alto, entre beso y beso, Seunghyun se inclinaba más, tumbándolo por fin en el suave mueble. Tomaron una pausa y se ajustaron con facilidad, dejando que Seunghyun lo cubriera con su cuerpo con naturalidad. Si Daesung pensaba arrepentirse, esa noche no era la ocasión, ya que sus manos jalaron con urgencia del abrigo del mayor, provocando que se deshicieran de el y de la camisa negra que portaba debajo. Era tarde y en medio de jadeos, besos desesperados y prendas tiradas al suelo, ninguno podía detenerse ya. Seunghyun dejo sus labios un momento y se movió hacia su cuello —mhhh —gimió sonoramente, el menor se levanto y lo llevo hasta el segundo piso, donde con besos y más prisa abrieron la puerta de su habitación.

Seunghyun no era ajeno a ese sitio, porque ya había pasado la noche con Daesung, ya conocía ciertos puntos importantes en su cuerpo, conocía la posición que más lo había hecho gozar, conocía más de lo que debía, y sin duda estaba listo para demostrarle una vez más todo eso. El menor lo tomo del cinturón y lo lanzó a la cama, dejando al alto con una mirada de sorpresa, paseo sus manos a su placer por todo su pecho y abdomen, mientras dejaba besos húmedos que marcaban su presencia. Bajo sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, el que apretaba claramente a su despierto miembro, el castaño miro cada movimiento, y cuando sintió que Daesung jalaba la tela, es que lo detuvo. Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo hizo colocarse sobre su cuerpo —¿estas seguro de esto? No quiero apresurarte... —le preguntó cuándo lo tenía muy cerca de su rostro.

El menor lo miro fijamente a los ojos, apreciando esa sincera preocupación en Seunghyun, cosa que no hizo más que hacerlo sentir seguro de su decisión. Junto sus labios con deseo, lo beso lentamente durante un buen rato, demostrándole lo mucho que quería aquello —me gustas mucho —musito mientras acariciaba su mejilla y apreciaba cada rasgo del alto.

—También me gustas mucho, Dae.

Sus besos continuaron escalando en la intensidad de la noche, sus cuerpos se frotaron frenéticamente hasta que Seunghyun tomo el control y comenzó a desvestir al otro con cuidado. Con cada beso y caricia, el otro dejaba que sus suspiros y jadeos mataran el silencio del lugar. Naturalmente, las piernas de Daesung se abrieron y dejaron que los largos dedos de Seunghyun ayudaran a prepararlo, el mayor movía sus dedos con experticia a la vez que lamía los pezones del otro, ganándose un quejido cuando dio una mordida juguetona. Termino con sus dedos y apreció el jadeo de Daesung al quedar ansioso por más, se hincó frente a él y rompió con sus dientes el pequeño paquete negro, se coloco el preservativo y correspondió la feroz mirada que el menor le otorgaba. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y con una mano se mantuvo sobre su cuerpo, se acercó y lo beso tranquilamente a la vez que introducía su erección en él. Daesung gimió un poco y se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión —más... más duro —le pidió con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios.

—Me encantas —musito mientras lo embestía poco a poco hasta llegar a la intensidad que el otro tanto ansiaba, las piernas de Daesung lo abrazaron y lo juntaron aun más. Seunghyun bajo una mano y con ella acarició el sensible miembro del menor, haciéndolo gemir todavía más fuerte, para luego callarlo de un beso. El mayor quería perderse en ese momento, en la calidez de Daesung y en lo hermoso que se podía ver cuando cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de él.

Inmerso en penetrarlo más fuerte y en apreciarlo, en un momento sintió como su abdomen se había humedecido un poco, y es que no había notado que Daesung se había corrido con la fricción de su larga mano sosteniéndolo y de sus embestidas aceleradas. Seunghyun miro su expresión por el orgasmo y luego de un par de embestidas más, termino estando dentro de él —joder... —se quejó el de cabello azulado— eres todo un caso, Seunghyun.

El mayor solo sonrió y se tumbó a su lado. No estaban seguros de a donde iría exactamente esa relación, aun tenían sus dudas escondidas, sin embargo, esa química ya era algo innegable. Y también entendían que allí existía algo que no querían dejar pasar... que no dejarían pasar.

...

Era día domingo, Jiyong llevaba un ramo de flores en una mano y una pequeña caja en la otra, toco el timbre y espero paciente a que abrieran la puerta. Era el cumpleaños de su madre, no lo había olvidado como sus amigos pensaron, tan solo su mente estaba demasiado ocupada que ni siquiera noto que al siguiente día era domingo 3 de diciembre. Hyunbae fue quien abrió la puerta, lo recibió con una sonrisa y le dijo que pasara. Jiyong dejo sus zapatos en su prácticamente segunda casa y paso con confianza. Desde hacía años, la madre de Youngbae siempre le hacía una fiesta de cumpleaños a su amiga, y viceversa, por lo que el pelinegro estaba en ese sitio. De hecho, desde que la madre de Jiyong conoció a la madre de Youngbae en esa cita con la profesora de clase, donde Youngbae había acusado a Jiyong cuando lo miro molestando niños, desde ese entonces eran amigas cercanas.

—¡Jiyong-ah! —lo abrazo su madre al verlo llegar con esa sonrisa tímida.

Media hora después, todos estaban comiendo y conversando sobre temas varios, Jiyong había visto a la perfección a Youngbae de reojo, y lo había ignorado rotundamente. Por más que sentía su mirada intensa, continuo inmerso en los temas que los demás traían a la mesa, se río con las anécdotas del padre de Youngbae y continúo comiendo ese postre de frijol rojo que habían llevado como regalo. Un silencio llenó la mesa por un segundo, hasta que alguien habló —Jiyong-ah, le dije a Youngbae que te lo dijera, pero seguro no lo hizo. Muchas gracias por acoger a ese chico hace unos meses, le debiste de haber ayudado mucho.

La mayoría de los ojos se posaron en Jiyong, quien limpio sus labios del postre y reverenció con la cabeza hacia la señora Dong —no fue nada, es un amigo de Youngbae, no podía dejarlo así —casi sintió como su mejor amigo rodaba los ojos.

—¿De quien hablan? —pregunto su propia madre.

—El hijo de una amiga, lo echaron de su casa y Jiyong dejo que se quedara con ellos unos meses.

—¿Seungri? —comentó Dami comprendiendo el asunto.

—¿Y por que lo echaron? —preguntó la festejada, Jiyong casi corrige todo diciendo que él fue quien salió de su casa.

—Sus padres encontraron fotos "indecentes" —dijo haciendo comillas y sonando molesta— con otro hombre y bueno, ella puede ser mi amiga de años, pero es demasiado conservadora.

La madre de Jiyong bajó la cabeza y negó fastidiada, afortunadamente, Jiyong no había tenido ningún problema cuando decidió contarles a sus padres sobre su preferencia sexual. Nunca les presentó una pareja, pero se los dijo para evitar que algún rumor llegara hasta ellos, y había sido sumamente comprendido. Por ello es que le costaba tanto comprender como la familia de Seungri podía tratarlo tan mal, y peor, alejarlo como si fuera nada suyo. Para cualquiera en esa mesa parecía algo increíble y reprobable.

—Que bueno que lo recibiste hijo —Jiyong asintió, pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Comenzaron a recoger la mesa y la hermana de Jiyong aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a su hermano menor, quien paseaba ligeramente por el salón de la casa. Dami se excusó de su pareja y se detuvo junto a él mientras le extendía una taza de té —¿Seungri no era tu novio?

—¿Perdón? —respondió mientras casi se atragantaba con su té.

—Me dijiste que salías con alguien, y Seungri estaba en tu casa, ¿no salías con él? —Jiyong le había intentado contar de Seunghyun, hacia más de medio año, pero no tuvo el valor ni de decirle su nombre. Y que bueno que no había podido hacerlo, porque explicar hubiera sido un desastre.

—No... no era él —musito con dificultad, en ese entonces apenas y conocía a Seungri, no podía decirle que sí, sería confuso para Dami.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó al verlo quedarse perdido mirando hacia otra parte, el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza y se enfoco en su situación actual.

—Estoy bien, solo tengo mucho trabajo —mintió regresando su mirada a otro lugar, desconoció si su hermana lo comprendió o no, pero ella cambio el tema.

—Me regalaron una reservación en unas cabañas de Pyeongchang, ¿en cuanto crees que podría venderlas?

Dejo de mirar el poco interesante cuadro y se sentó junto con ella en la sala, donde su novio y Hyunbae se sentaban también, ella abrió el tema y le preguntó lo mismo a Hyunbae —¿es un sitio de cinco estrellas?

—Sí, se nota que es super caro, pero no podremos ir, para ambos es muy pronto —comento dejando una mano en la de su novio.

Jiyong se quedó pensando una vez más, y un foco pareció iluminarse en su cabeza, ya que no faltaba mucho para el cumpleaños de Seungri... sería un gran regalo, y una gran forma de darse tiempo para ellos solos —dámelos.

—¿Tú para que los quieres?... Ohhh —comentó entendiendo, mientras Youngbae se sentaba a un lado de su hermano y se incluía en la conversación— son para este fin de semana Ji, no puedes dejarlos pasar.

—Ya sé, tu dámelos y te los pago después.

—Está bien, te los llevare a casa mañana —asintió sonriendo y sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje rápido.

Jiyong: Tú, yo, una cabaña en Pyeongchang... ¿puedo robarte el día viernes por la noche?

Mordió ligeramente sus labios y espero impaciente por una respuesta, a la vez continúo ignorando a su mejor amigo, quien lo miraba ansioso desde el frente. Para su suerte, los adultos llegaron y comenzaron a distraerlos con los típicos juegos de mesa y de cartas que jugaban siempre. Fue la mejor oportunidad para disfrazar esa incomodidad entre los hijos menores de ambas familias. Hicieron equipos entre familias y pasaron horas jugando y comiendo de los postres tan buenos que hacia la señora Dong. Jiyong especialmente se llenó de aquel de almendra y chocolate, tanto que se detuvo y dijo que caminaría un poco para quitarse la indigestión.

Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua a la vez que revisaba su teléfono, no tenía ninguna respuesta, miro hacia atrás y vio a todos gritando a lo lejos por alguna victoria. Comenzó a llamar a Seungri y dio un trago a su vaso.

—Jiyong —el susurro le hizo dar un salto y tirar el vaso de cristal por toda la cocina.

—¡Me asustaste! —le gritó al moreno que se había alejado varios pasos. Escucharon como alguien preguntaba a lo lejos que había pasado, Jiyong se agacho y comenzó a recoger los cristales con cuidado, mientras Youngbae decía que solo se había caído un vaso, luego se acercó e intento ayudar— vete, yo puedo limpiarlo —soltó fastidiado.

Y sin notarlo, la llamada si había entrado, por lo que el teléfono se había iluminado cuando Jiyong lo dejo en el suelo, al lado contrario del resto de agua y cristales, lo tomo rápidamente y respondió esperando que Youngbae no lo hubiese visto —¿sí?

— _¿Pasó algo? —_ escuchó la voz angustiada de Seungri.

—Nada, ¿viste el mensaje que te envié? —comentó mientras tomaba un par de servilletas y se agachaba para limpiar, con el moreno mirándolo desde su posición cerca de la puerta.

— _Lo vi, es solo que no se si podamos ir solo tú y yo._

—¿Cómo?

— _Hoya tendría que acompañarnos._

—¿Es ese tipo de guardaespaldas? —dijo la última palabra casi en un murmuro.

— _Lo es_ —escuchó luego de un suspiro, se quedo en silencio también, pensando en alguna solución—  _puede llevarnos y quedarse cerca, solo tiene que estar asegurándose de que este a salvo._

¿A salvo de quién?, pensó—podríamos hacer eso, pero mejor te llamo más tarde, estoy celebrando el cumpleaños de mi madre.

— _¿Es cumpleaños de tu madre? No me dijiste nada, ¿debería enviarles algo? Pásame su dirección... —_ Jiyong estuvo a punto de detenerlo diciendo su nombre, pero no pudo, así que lo dejo continuar—  _Jiyong corre, tengo una reunión dentro de poco, podría encargar flores o chocolates._

El pelinegro le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo y cerró los ojos —¿y como explicaría yo de quien viene?

Seungri se quedó callado — _hmm... buen punto._

Soltó una risita y mordió su labio imaginándose lo tierno que el otro se vería —se lo compensas cuando la conozcas, ¿vale?

— _Esta bien, te llamo por la noche._

La llamada se termino y Jiyong regreso a limpiar como si el otro ni siquiera estuviera allí mirando. Su mente ahora estaba más revuelta, quería detenerse a pensar en Seungri y en porque tenía que ser tan protegido... cada suceso paso por su mente. Desde la herida que tuvo esa vez, a el mensaje que vio esa noche, el tipo que se metió a su casa, Hoya cargando una pistola consigo para protegerlo. Jiyong estaba confundido y quería saber más sobre ello, pero las prioridades del momento parecían ser otras —Jiyong —escuchó de vuelta.

Tiro los cristales en el cesto de la orilla y se recargo en la encimera, dándole la espalda una vez más —no es el momento —terminó desechando las servilletas y camino hacia la salida de la cocina— quizá cuando termines de empacar lo sea.

Youngbae no dijo ni una palabra, lo miro irse y no pudo ni detenerlo, porque en ese instante ya se había dado cuenta de su error. Jiyong no era el tipo de chico al que se le ocultaban cosas importantes, era rencoroso e incluso orgulloso, y por eso en su corazón cargaba con grandes pesares. Lo recordó brevemente esa mañana, donde el pelinegro parecía querer hablar tranquilamente con él, sin embargo, envuelto en el enojo del momento, Youngbae fue quien se sintió traicionado... sin siquiera pensar, en que era él quien estaba dejando a su mejor amigo a escondidas.

Jiyong regresó al salón algo abrumado con lo mucho que ocupaba su mente, fingió que no pasaba nada y noto que Dami comenzaba a despedirse junto a su novio. Murmuro cerca del oído de su hermana y consiguió que lo excusaran también, así que abrazo a su madre una vez más y prometió visitarlos pronto.

Dos horas después ya estaba en su estudio, abrió uno de sus proyectos pendientes y subió el volumen, dejándose invadir por lo que más le apasionaba. Fue hasta el escritorio y pronto pudo escribir varios versos y raps, a pesar de que su mente quisiera explotar. Luego de un rato, dejó su bolígrafo y extendió aquella silla con su peso, cerrando los ojos y mirando al techo. Pensaba en Youngbae yéndose, pensaba en Seungri siendo peligroso... pensaba en su propia vida. Todo se enredaba, ya que Seungri entraba a su vida y al parecer Youngbae se iba de ella.

Sin embargo... el pensamiento que más lo detenía era Seungri.

...

Era jueves y por fin había terminado sus pendientes, miro el último mensaje que le había enviado a Jiyong, el cual aun no era visto siquiera. Se sintió algo preocupado, el mayor tenía días encerrado en su estudio, iba a su casa solo a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, y Seungri asumía que todo era por Youngbae. Se prometió que solo cumpliría con esa cita e iría a buscarlo al edificio de YG, porque tampoco lo había visto durante esos días, y ya lo extrañaba.

Jungshin abrió la puerta de su nuevo departamento con una gran sonrisa, abrazó a su primo favorito y lo invitó a pasar —se libre de echar un vistazo.

Al cruzar el pasillo de entrada, lo que pudo ver fue un salón abierto, casi como el suyo, miro escaleras en la orilla, otros pasillos y un gran ventanal al frente, demasiado elegante —¿entonces si planeas quedarte?

—No le hubiera dado tantos dolores de cabeza a mi asistente si no lo planeara —Seungri solo rió amistosamente.

—El abuelo debe estar contento.

Su primo mayor lo analizo con cuidado mientras extendía platos de acompañamientos para la cena —quizá —murmuro desinteresadamente. Quería preguntarle mil cosas, pero no quería abrumarlo, así que lo distrajo con una cena hecha por el mismo, ya que la cocina era su sueño nunca perseguido. Y tenía el plus de que conocía a la perfección el paladar del menor.

Cuando el plato principal se terminó, el teléfono de Seungri comenzó a sonar, miro el nombre que aparecía y se excuso dando unos pasos hacia el salón, lejos del comedor de la derecha. Respondió de inmediato con una ligera sonrisa apoderándose de si —Jiyong.

— _Hola, ¿cómo estás?_

—Bien, estaba cenando con un primo, ¿tú ya cenaste?

— _Sí, hace un rato Teddy trajo comida_  —comentó con el mismo tono de voz desgastado.

—¿Y estarás trabajando hasta tarde otra vez?

Solo escuchó una confirmación lejana — _quiero dejar todo listo para el fin de semana._

—Supongo que entonces te veré hasta mañana.

— _Sería lo mejor, traje mi maleta a YG, mañana podrías pasar por mí —_ Seungri se preocupó más, esa sería otra noche en la que no pisaría su casa. ¿Era posible tener tanto trabajo? El pelinegro lo dudo luego de dos días.

—Pasaré por ti a mediodía.

_—Está bien, cuídate._

Seungri solo murmuro en respuesta y colgó la llamada, bloqueo el teléfono y se quedo pensando un segundo —parece ser que tome la decisión correcta —musito Jungshin mientras le extendía un vaso de whisky.

Tomo un sorbo y se sentó en el gran sofá, dejando de lado su teléfono —estoy muy distraído ¿verdad?

El alto solo asintió —¿Qué sucedió Ri?

Suspiro y movió ligeramente su bebida, comprendiendo que estaba frente a una persona de confianza, quien sabía más que cualquiera sobre su vida, incluso más que Jonghoon —supongo que escuchaste cosas.

—No me quisieron contar mucho, solo Chaerin me dijo que estas saliendo con alguien que ella conoce. Un chico.

Seungri asintió seriamente —recuerdo que lo ultimo que te dije es que era algo temporal y que no iba en serio. Pero, este chico me gano por completo. Así que supongo que sí, soy gay.

—Y... tus padres los descubrieron —concluyó apresuradamente.

Negó, quizá ese era el único primo que no se había enterado de todo, ya que era el que más tiempo de alejo. Vivía en Europa y mantenía muy limitados sus contactos, así que poco debía saber —mis padres vieron fotografías mías en Ibiza, ni siquiera recuerdo con quien me estaba besando, pero las encontraron —Jungshin tenía una expresión de confusión, ya que Seungri siempre ocultaba lo que hacía— no sé como encontraron eso, pero cuando me enfrentaron yo no pude soportar mucho, así que al día siguiente me fui. Llame a un viejo amigo y él me dejo quedarme en su casa por unas semanas, luego conseguí un empleo y logre mantenerme solo.

—¿Y que paso con el abuelo? No creo que sea por el chico con el que sales.

—Al contrario, congenió muy bien con él, porque le gusta mucho el arte.

—¿Entonces?

—Es por el trabajo hyung, no es algo digno de un Lee.

Jungshin comprendió por completo —no es la presidencia —completó.

—Le dije que no quería entrar por conexiones, encontré este empleo y le estoy dando seriedad, se molestó y termine diciéndole que no quiero nada de la empresa.

—Estás loco.

—Hyung, media familia quiere ese puesto, no tengo la intención de tener que defenderlo con mi vida.

El mayor se sentó firme y lo miro fijamente —no se trata de eso Seung, es algo con lo que has soñado desde niño, la última vez que te vi me dijiste que dominarías los negocios familiares, ¿que paso con esa ambición?

Seungri mordió sus labios y sintió su estomago revolverse —no quiero eso, yo... no quiero nada de la familia.

—Es absurdo, no puedes haber cambiado así en menos de un año. Ese puesto es para ti, mitad de familia puede quererlo, pero sabemos a la perfección que quien lo intente tendrá mil y un peros para llegar allí. Porque el abuelo ha dejado un camino para ti, y por eso esta molesto, estas entorpeciendo sus planes.

El menor no sabía que decir, su abuelo no se había molestado por eso, pero decirle la verdad a Jungshin ya no parecía una opción. No se lo creería, y quizá reaccionaría de la misma forma que su abuelo. Rechazándolo. Porque Seungri era un niño obediente, era el ejemplo a seguir entre todos los primos, no podía ser que ese ejemplo ahora estuviera inmerso con la mafia.

Trago saliva con dificultad —tengo un empleo al que llegué por mi cuenta, me gusta y es relacionado con mi carrera. No necesito, ni quiero más. Y mi sueño podía ser ese, simplemente la realidad me enseño que las cosas no son así de sencillas.

El otro tan solo bebió una vez más de su trago y suspiro —no eres el mismo, te desconozco.

...

Una hora después, Seungri estaba de pie esperando a que le entregaran su orden, ignoro a la chica del mostrador que se esforzaba de más en llamar su atención. El pelinegro estaba perdido y lo único que quería hacer era ver a Jiyong —orden 6 —asintió y se acercó a la chica.

—Gracias —musito amablemente al recibir la bolsa de galletas.

No miro atrás y subió de vuelta a su auto, cerró los ojos y espero paciente a llegar al edificio de YG, donde esperaba encontrar al mayor. No lo había llamado, pero imaginaba que seguiría allí y que alguien le pasaría el mensaje para que lo dejaran pasar —espérame aquí —le pidió a Hoya mientras bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia la pequeña recepción donde un guardia de inmediato le pregunto su nombre.

—Lee Seunghyun, estoy buscando a Kwon Jiyong —el guardia hizo una llamada y le pidió esperar.

Se encogió un poco por el frío y espero esos minutos a que le dieran un pase y las indicaciones de como llegar a su estudio, le dijeron que las escaleras eran más rápidas ya que solo era un piso. Al llegar al lugar noto que todo era muy oscuro, paso por fuera del estudio #1, que anunciaba era de Teddy. Camino a través de unos sofás y una nevera, para llegar al estudio #2, el de G-Dragon. Se asomo ligeramente y vio al pelinegro sentado en una silla y mirando fijamente a un ordenador. Toco con cuidado y abrió la puerta, ganándose su atención y una gran sonrisa —¿Sr. Lee Seunghyun?

—Tenía que coincidir con mi identificación.

Jiyong se acercó y cruzo sus manos tras su cuello, acercándolo y dejándole un suave beso a forma de saludo —a veces olvido que te llamas así.

Frunció el ceño e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás —¿te recuerda a tu exnovio?

—¿Celoso? —pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

—No lo suficiente como para comerme todas estas galletas yo solo —se rió y lo beso de vuelta.

Seungri dejo las bolsas en la mesa y dio un par de pasos por el estudio, mirando como era todo su entorno de trabajo. Miro un par de cuadros y juguetes, una ventana que se empañaba con el calor y la pequeña cabina de grabación —Seungri...

—¿Hmm? —se giró, mientras Jiyong sostenía el ticket que venía con la bolsa y lo miraba en espera de una respuesta— ¿Qué es?

—El número de una tal "Taeyeon" —dijo levantando levemente su ceja derecha.

El menor solo soltó una risita y reviso el ticket —la chica estaba tratando de llamar mi atención, supongo que esto fue su último intento —concluyó dejando en papel en la mesa y asomándose para sacar una galleta, sin embargo, la mirada de Jiyong lo detuvo— ¿celoso?

El papel se hizo pequeño en segundos, Jiyong lo arrugó y lo lanzó al cesto de basura como respuesta firme. Se tumbaron en el sofá y Seungri escuchó con cuidado todas las explicaciones del mayor, de todo el trabajo que hacía y de como ese lugar lo hacia sentir muy cómodo. Lo miro embelesado durante minutos, admirando como sus ojos brillaban con cada melodía que le presumía era suya, Jiyong era demasiado para él. Luchó consigo mismo para borrar los sentimientos de arrepentimiento, enfocándose en lo que tenía enfrente, en ese hombre tan ideal que solo tenía ojos para él. No era momento para darse cuenta de lo que había mal, lo único que debía hacer era admirarlo, admirarlo y hacerlo feliz.

...

Al día siguiente, Seungri terminaba de empacar a la vez que hablaba por teléfono con Jiyong —me dijo que saldrá, así que solo le avisaré y te veo en tu casa —el menor murmuro una respuesta y termino la llamada.

Jiyong se envolvió mejor en su abrigo de peluche rosa y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa de Daesung, puso el pin de entrada y lo escuchó parloteando por la cocina. Se acercó al desayunador y lo miro curioso, luego fue hasta el salón y se quedó revisando los cambios que le había hecho a la casa, había cuadros nuevos y cada vez más libros en el estante —estoy por irme, ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Saldré estos días.

—¿A dónde? —musito con dificultad mientras mordía un pan tostado.

—A Pyeongchang, Dami me regaló una reservación en una zona de aguas termales.

—¿Solo?

Jiyong negó esbozando una media sonrisa —regresaré el domingo.

Daesung abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomo un trago de su té —Soojoo regresa en la tarde, pidió que nos viéramos aquí.

—Ya he hablado con ella.

—¿Y has hablado con Youngbae?

—No, pensaré que hacer cuando regrese —respondió mirando hacia otra parte, porque ese tema aun lo tenía fastidiado.

Daesung quería preguntar más, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada, ni de él, ni de Youngbae. Ambos eran tercos cuando se enojaban, y aunque no lo hicieran seguido, cuando llegaba a suceder... les tomaba tiempo acercarse de vuelta —avísame cuando llegues.

—Lo haré —el timbre de la casa sonó y Daesung comenzó a juntar sus cosas, salieron juntos de la casa y Jiyong insistió en que lo despediría desde allí, a pesar de que el menor insistía en acercarlo a casa— ve, yo pediré un taxi desde aquí.

Daesung subió a su auto y bajo la ventanilla —¡Ve con cuidado! ¡Te quiero! —gritó dramáticamente mientras se reía y se iba alejando.

—¡También te quiero!

Tomo su teléfono y miro sus contactos una vez más antes de entrar al otro lado de la casa, el nombre de 'Jieun' seguía apareciendo allí, no había sido un sueño, de verdad se había encontrado con ella. Suspiro pesadamente y miro la pantalla quedarse en negro, lo encendió de vuelta y llamó a Soojoo — _Kwon Jiyong-shi —_ respondió en su usual forma burlona.

—Noona.

— _¿Pasa algo?_ —musito más seria.

Jiyong se colocó su gorro y le dio la espalda a la casa —me encontré con ella hace unos días.

— _¿Con quién?_

—Jieun.

Soojoo se quedó callada por unos segundos, ella conocía la historia y al igual que los demás, era consiente del peso que ella tenía en su vida —...  _si tu corazón se hunde, si su aroma regresa a ti, si los recuerdos te abruman, y si la necesitad de tocarla ya no te deja en paz, entonces ella sigue contigo. Te he visto con Seunghyun, te he escuchado y visto con Seungri... sinceramente creo que ahora es solo un recuerdo. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntártelo, ¿Qué sentiste?_

Mordió sus labios y cerró los ojos sintiéndose confundido, porque en realidad si había sido abrumante mirarla, pero eso lo consideraba natural. Tenía años sin verla, debía ser normal reaccionar así. No sentía algo más, solo un inmenso temor, el mismo que ya lo había acomplejado, y quizá ver su historia frente a él había sido difícil. Porque mirarla solo le recordaba la traición, se recordaba a si mismo siendo estúpido e ingenuo, siendo una persona débil y enamoradiza. Como quizá lo estaba siendo en ese momento.

—Sentí miedo —respondió sinceramente.

Su mejor amiga parecía descolocada con la respuesta — _¿miedo por qué?_

—Porque con ella fui débil e inocente... y siento que con Seungri estoy siendo peor —dentro de sí comprendió sus palabras al decirlas en voz alta, de verdad estaba convirtiéndose en esa persona otra vez.

— _No es lo mismo Ji, tenías 17 años. Mira, sé que ella te lastimo, pero ¿dónde estaríamos si nunca hubiésemos sido lastimados? Además, Seungri ya es un hombre, me has contado más de una vez lo responsable y dedicado que es, yo no creo que él te pueda lastimar de esa forma. Esa chica fue muy lejos Jiyong, algo que no era justo, y no tuviste la culpa. Tan solo estabas enamorado, y créeme, estar enamorado puede ser todo, menos un error —_ tenía razón, pero... ¿por qué su miedo no se disipaba? — _ahora, tomate estos días y olvídate de ella, de Youngbae, de todo. Quiero que disfrutes de su compañía y de relajarte un poco, deshazte de este miedo y confía en tu decisión._

—Gracias, prometo relajarme.

— _Te veo el domingo —_ asintió y colgó la llamada. Inhalo y exhalo con calma mientras recordaba cada palabra de su mejor amiga, quien ahora era la única que sabía sobre su relación con Seungri. Y Teddy, pero él ni siquiera lo conocía. Guardó su teléfono y camino por fin hacia casa del menor, quien ya debía estar esperándolo.

Tan solo un tiempo después, estaban ya yendo por carretera rumbo a Pyeongchang, Hoya era quien conducía, así que los dos se habían envuelto en grandes chamarras y mantas en el asiento trasero. Hacia frío en Seúl, sin embargo, se dirigían a una zona nevada y con un frío peor. Jiyong cayó dormido apenas salieron de Seúl, Seungri lo había dejado descansar en su hombro y lo había cubierto bien para que no se resfriara. Con una mano revisó documentos pendientes en su teléfono, envío indicaciones y dio descanso a su asistente, eran solo un par de días, no dejaría demasiadas cosas abandonadas. Y, de cualquier forma, sin Hideo en Corea, Seungri no podía hacer mucho, más que manejos administrativos. Cerró los ojos inundándose en el silencio y en la calidez que Jiyong le otorgaba, comenzó a dormitar y termino pegando su cabeza a la del mayor, quedando profundamente dormido.

—Llegamos —escuchó Seungri, quien movió suavemente a Jiyong para despertarlo también.

Hoya se bajó del auto y comenzó a sacar las maletas, para extendérselas a los trabajadores que se acercaban. El pelinegro talló sus ojos y Seungri sonrió al ver lo malditamente adorable que era cuando despertaba —estamos aquí —le mostró por la ventanilla, donde muchos autos estaban a su alrededor. Era solo el estacionamiento, pero tanto auto exclusivo ya les daba una idea de lo que podía ser el sitio.

Jiyong sonrió y se cubrió antes de bajar del auto, salió estirándose y prontamente corriendo a la entrada del sitio. Seungri siguió su paso, deteniéndose para ver como todo estaba rodeado de nieve, era un paisaje más que precioso. El mayor entró a recepción y mostró los documentos de la reservación, les entregaron una tarjeta y los guiaron hasta lo que parecía ser la última cabaña, la más exclusiva —woah —exclamó apenas cruzo la puerta.

—Es linda —musito sosteniendo la puerta para que metieran el par de maletas.

Hoya se había despedido, él tenía otra reservación cerca de ellos, así que solo se mantendría a la distancia, como había prometido. Dejaron sus cosas medio abiertas y el mayor de inmediato abrió los grandes ventanales que daban vista a una terraza con su propia zona de aguas termales. Seungri solo sintió escalofríos, pero fingió alegría y sorpresa al ver la zona tan privada y lujosa.

Se quitó su bufanda y la dejo sobre el comedor que decoraba la zona de fuera —¿deberíamos estrenarla de una vez? —musito sonriente.

Seungri se congeló mientras lo miraba desde dentro —cenemos primero, muero de hambre —respondió tranquilo. El menor había aceptado cuando creyó que todo sería nieve y tiempo en la cabaña, pero tan solo la noche anterior Jiyong le había contado sobre las aguas termales, cosa que no contemplaba. Había pasado la noche entera pensando en su tatuaje, algo que simplemente no podría ocultar con luz de velas y oscuridad, y tenía tiempo pensando en decírselo, ya que se volvería complicado estar a solas y siempre a oscuras.

Pero quizá no quería hacerlo tan pronto.

—Todo suena delicioso —comentó Jiyong mientras revisaban la carta.

Les sirvieron vino y esperaron a que se decidieran, Seungri pidió un corte de carne especial y su acompañante termino pidiendo lo mismo. Estaban en el restaurante del lugar, el cual parecía demasiado lujoso, solo contadas parejas los rodeaban y principalmente eran matrimonios que conversaban en voz baja o se enfocaban en sus teléfonos celulares.

—¿Te gustaría salir a pasear mañana? El año que viene son las olimpiadas, así que todo debe estar muy preparado para los extranjeros.

—Me encantaría visitar el mercado —comentó animado con la idea del menor.

Sus platos llegaron y dejaron de mirarse por ese momento, ambos se sintieron algo incómodos con la clase del lugar. Se miraron de reojo y no dijeron ningún comentario, pero los dos sabían que preferían fideos de algún puesto a media calle, y con solo una mirada pudieron entenderse. Bromearon un rato fingiendo ser como las parejas a los lados, y cuando Seungri cerró los ojos al probar su postre, Jiyong perdió la sutileza, ganándose varias miradas por el intento pobre de esconder su risita.

—Eres demasiado —le susurro dando un trago de su copa de vino.

Seungri sonrió satisfecho, termino con su postre y dejo una mano sobre la mesa mientras el también terminaba con su copa. Jiyong lo miro fijamente y con algo de duda, dejo que su mano cubriera con cuidado la de Seungri, haciéndolo sobresaltarse un poco. Cosa que lo hizo retroceder. El pelinegro mordió ligeramente su labio y miro a su alrededor, dándose a la idea de que Seungri se había detenido por las personas.

—Me sorprendiste —musito sonriéndole y tomando su mano con naturalidad. Con la mano izquierda rellenó las copas y tomo la suya, haciéndolo brindar. Jiyong abrió un poco más los ojos y brindo con él, sintiendo con su pulgar lo acariciaba con parsimonia. Seungri miro a detalle cada cambio en su expresión, como sus ojos se enfocaban en ese suave agarre entre sus manos, como dedicándole toda su atención.

Entonces el miedo regreso, porque tal vez esa mirada desaparecería en cuanto regresaran a su cabaña, tal vez el temor lo haría alejarse... y eventualmente terminaría yéndose de su vida. Porque pensándolo bien, ¿quién querría tener relación con alguien involucrado en asuntos así de riesgosos?

Seungri se estaba aferrando.

Detuvo su caricia y Jiyong levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada lastimosa de Seungri, quien callaba su más grande deseo... "No tengas miedo de mí y por favor, no te alejes."


	26. Capítulo 26

La cena termino de forma natural, se levantaron y Jiyong le propuso dar una vuelta alrededor de las cabañas, había una zona de paseo muy cerca del sitio así que les dieron indicaciones y les pidieron regresar antes de las diez de la noche. Se abrigaron lo suficiente y caminaron lentamente a través del pasillo solitario, donde solo lamparas de noche iluminaban el paisaje blanco. Sus chamarras se rozaban ligeramente y eran el único ruido que se podía escuchar, cosa que hizo reír a Jiyong, Seungri sonrió de vuelta y saco su mano del bolsillo para meterla en la del otro. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se sonrojaron un poco, así que regresaron la mirada al frente.

—¿Tienes planes para el día de tu cumpleaños?

El martes era 12 de diciembre, y si no fuese por Jiyong, Seungri hubiese olvidado su propio cumpleaños —no lo sé, por lo regular siempre salgo de viaje con Jonghoon.

—Oh...

—Pero este año no me ha dicho nada, quizá pueda pasarlo en casa —añadió tranquilo.

Por primera vez en años, Seungri deseaba esa comodidad, simplemente estar en casa, viendo una película, haciendo palomitas y... tal vez descansando sobre el hombro de Jiyong. La simple idea lo hizo sentirse bien. Sin embargo, pensar en su cumpleaños pasado casi le daba escalofríos, porque había tenido una gran noche, pero al despertar las cosas se volvieron complicadas. Entre que tenía rasguños en toda la espalda y que no encontraba como regresar a su hotel, había sido un completo desastre. Y entre risas incomodas para sus amigos, se quedo pensando todo el camino de regreso en lo mal que estaba yendo su vida.

En retrospectiva, Seungri ya no estaba seguro de si el pasado era peor que su presente. Miro a su derecha y la nariz y mejillas rojas de Jiyong lo hicieron caer en que el presente no era tan malo. Se estiro e hizo la cosa más cursi y cliché posible, sin soltar su agarre, lo acerco a él y rozo su nariz con la suya, para luego dejar un beso tierno en su mejilla.

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente, tornándose rojo de inmediato, soltó una simple risita y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Seungri. Quien naturalmente se estaba sonrojando también, casi arrepintiéndose de la acción —te quedaras sin aire —lo molestó luego de un rato.

El mayor negó moviendo su cabeza, pero al momento se separo casi sin aire —¿deberíamos regresar?

—No tenemos ni cinco minutos fuera.

—Pero tengo frío, además mañana saldremos de nuevo.

Al final accedió y regresaron por el mismo camino, donde se encontraron al mismo señor que les había dado las indicaciones —¿regresan tan pronto jóvenes?

Jiyong asintió —está demasiado frió.

—Tómense un rato en las aguas termales y luego vayan a recostarse, dormirán plenamente.

—Creo que haremos eso, muchas gracias y nos vemos mañana —el hombre los despidió y se perdieron dentro del sitio.

Seungri no había soltado la mano de Jiyong en todo el camino, instintivamente quiso soltarlo cuando llegaron hasta el señor, pero se mantuvo con determinación. No pensaba hacer lo mismo que Changwook hacía con él. Cada salida a escondidas siempre conllevaba grandes cuidados de parte del mayor, por lo que Seungri siempre terminaba deseando simplemente sostener su mano mientras tomaban un paseo. Era la cosa más simple, y ahora ese pequeño detalle lo llenaba de emociones frente a Jiyong.

Al llegar a su habitación comenzaron a quitarse los muchos abrigos y bufandas, Jiyong solo se quedo en camiseta y dijo que estaba listo para meterse, alegando que esperaba al menor afuera. Seungri se quedó mirando con detalle por los ventanales, donde el pelinegro ya se retiraba su pantalón y su camiseta, dejando a la luz todas esas marcas de tinta. Lo miro estirarse y sintió escalofríos al apreciar el tatuaje de su nuca. Giro la mirada y se fue hacia el baño, donde entre muchos pensamientos comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se miro al espejo y se movió un poco para apreciar su propia marca de tinta.

Estaba aterrado.

Seungri quería a Jiyong, eso ya estaba más que claro. Y si lo quería... tenía que confiar en él.

—¿Te vas a meter con todo y bata? —pregunto el pelinegro cuando lo vio salir envuelto en la bata negra que estaba en el baño, el mayor nado lentamente y se quedo en la orilla, esperándolo.

—¿Qué tal esta? —preguntó metiendo uno de sus pies en la orilla izquierda, donde estaban unas escaleras.

—Deliciosa —nado de vuelta a la otra orilla cuando Seungri comenzó a entrar y a deshacerse de la bata— ¡woooah! —exclamó, haciendo saltar un poco al menor— ¿es eso un tatuaje?

Seungri se congeló.

Y Jiyong nado hacia él.

—Lee Seunghyun ¿tienes un tatuaje? —volvió a preguntar ahora estando cerca— es pequeño, pero lo tienes.

—Es algo sin importancia —musito cobardemente.

Jiyong lo analizo y regreso a mirarlo con una sonrisa —y tu abuelo hablándome de tu inocencia —se burló.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y se hundió por fin en el agua tan caliente —esta muy caliente —se quejó.

—Toma unos minutos acoplarte —comentó el mayor cuando llegaron a la orilla que les dejaba la vista de varias luces nocturnas y el bosque nevado— ¿no es precioso el lugar?

Seungri asintió mucho más tranquilo, se recargó en la misma zona que él y cerró los ojos —sigue estando caliente.

—Eres un niño, aguántalo —le salpico un poco.

Esbozo una sonrisa y se concentró en no sentir lo caliente, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, como se supone debía de funcionar aquello. Jiyong mantuvo el silencio junto con él, solo dejando que el vapor y el agua los mantuviera unidos. Era como si estuvieran en una burbuja, una burbuja lejos de todo y de todos. Seungri quería hacer eterno ese momento. Era una felicidad fugaz, que le daba miedo, pero no lo suficiente como para arruinarle los pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y miro a su lado, donde Jiyong ya se había dado media vuelta, con los brazos cruzados sobre la orilla de piedras y con los ojos cerrados.

Era irreal.

Un par de gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, su expresión era sumamente tranquila, su respiración era rítmica y casi hipnotizante. Sintió escalofríos cuando el recuerdo de la sala de arte lo invadió, cuando se quedó en silencio mirándolo desde las escaleras, apreciando la delicadeza de sus facciones y pensando lo mucho que parecía una obra de arte. Jiyong era más que atractivo, y en ese instante, Seungri pensó en que el sobrenombre de 'dragón' le quedaba chico. Para él, Jiyong era un príncipe.

—Creo que me estoy quedando dormido —murmuro, sacando a Seungri de su ensueño.

El menor se acercó más a él, le sonrió y paso un par de dedos por su cabello, moviendo el flequillo que estaba creciendo más —¿te han dicho lo apuesto que eres?

—Me lo dijo mi mamá hace unos días.

Se río sinceramente.

—No puedo creer que seas mío.

Jiyong correspondió esa mirada tan fija, soltó un suspiro y paso una mano tras su nuca para acercarlo, quedando frente con frente —yo tampoco puedo creer que seas mío.

Seungri sonrió y mato esa distancia tan corta, dejo un beso suave entre sus labios y se alejó, dejándolo con los ojos cerrados. Respiraron sus alientos por unos segundos. Sin duda Seungri quería eso, poder respirar el mismo aire que él, poder tocar la suavidad de su cabello en cualquier momento... poder sentir esos aleteos en su corazón al tenerlo a su lado. En un movimiento simple, Seungri entrelazo sus brazos frente a él, sosteniéndolo contra la orilla del sitio. Estando así de cerca, Jiyong sonrió y recargo su cabeza en sus brazos, dejando un beso suave en ellos.

El olor de su cabello siempre era tan embriagante, Seungri cerró los ojos y se perdió en la cercanía y en su aroma —¿Qué significa tu tatuaje? —la suave voz lo hizo tensarse.

Aclaro su voz y agradeció no estar dándole la cara —un nuevo inicio —musito seguro de sus palabras.

—Sinceramente jamás creí que tendrías uno, me pareces una persona muy pura.

—Para mi tu eres la persona más pura —dejó caer su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro— y estas lleno de significados —se alejo un poco y lamió con cuidado el arcángel en su nuca, ganándose un jadeo por lo bajo de parte del mayor. Los detalles eran muy cuidadosos, el trabajo del artista sin duda había sido el mejor, y toda esa perfección estaba sobre la piel de Jiyong, un ser aun más perfecto. Seungri se encontró a si mismo deseando lamer cada tatuaje que el mayor tenía encima.

Con suma lentitud comenzó a delinear su tatuaje a besos, dejando que la respiración de Jiyong se desestabilizara, sus manos deshicieron el abrazo y lo hicieron girar sin moverse de su sitio. Los pies de ambos tocaban la superficie, Seungri bajó sus manos y acarició su espalda suavemente, lo sedujo con la mirada y lo hizo sentirse indefenso. Instintivamente, el mayor cruzo sus brazos tras el cuello del pelinegro y dejo sus labios entreabiertos, ya que suaves jadeos abandonaron su boca cuando Seungri llegó a su cadera. Jugueteó un poco sobre la orilla de su short y termino por levantarlo del trasero —¿Qué haces? Nos van a ver —se quejó aun cruzando sus piernas tras de él para estabilizarse.

—Todos deben estar durmiendo a esta hora, tranquilo —lo calmó con un beso lento.

El cual Jiyong se esforzó en mantener así, sin embargo, Seungri lo hizo abrir más la boca, comenzando un baile con sus lenguas. Lo junto más a su cuerpo y sintió que aquello era su perdición, ya que sus labios tenían el mejor sabor del mundo. Sintió cosquilleos en su entrepierna y, además, por la cercanía podía sentir como Jiyong también estaba consiguiendo una erección. Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad y lo distrajo con otro beso lento, sin embargo, Jiyong reaccionó cuando la mano de Seungri se intentó colar debajo de su ropa —van a vernos Ri.

—Estoy seguro de que somos los únicos en esta zona —regreso a dejar un pico en sus labios, casi rogándole que lo dejara continuar.

Jiyong regresó el beso y eso pareció ser la confirmación, ya que Seungri pudo meter su mano con tranquilidad, el beso se interrumpió cuando un jadeo separo al mayor —shh... —susurro robándose ese jadeo y volviendo a besarlo a la vez que tomaba con seguridad su ya ansiosa erección. Acarició la cabeza haciéndolo gemir poco a poco, comenzó un movimiento lento y tortuoso con su muñeca, apretando un poco y gozando del placer que abrumaba al mayor.

—Vamos a... ahh —Seungri cubrió la punta de su pene y lo miro fijamente, jurando que nunca había visto a alguien lucir tan hermoso mientras estaba excitado— a la cama, ahora —musito firmemente cuando abrió los ojos otra vez.

Seungri no protestó y fue llevado de la mano hasta la habitación otra vez, se secaron rápidamente y Jiyong no pensó dos veces en empujarlo sobre la cama. Sonrió y se recorrió hasta las almohadas, dejando que el pelinegro se recostara sobre él y así ayudarlo a terminar eso que dejaron a medias. La mirada de Jiyong cambió y su acercamiento fue rápido, dejando que sus besos dominaran, impidiendo que lo tocara y dejando claro lo que buscaba.

El menor palideció prontamente, aceptó los besos y caricias, pero su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar de a poco. Jiyong noto aquello, pero lo dejo ir pensando en que podía ser el frío de haber salido de las aguas... cuando no lo era. Detuvo el ataque en sus labios y bajo hasta su cuello, ayudándole a destensarse, soltó el agarre en sus manos y acarició con suavidad sus brazos, bajando hasta su pecho, donde decidió dejar ligeras mordidas y besos húmedos.

Pero la tensión de Seungri no bajaba, aumentaba.

El mayor sabía lo que hacía, no era su primera vez estando arriba, por ende, comprendía que Seungri quizá era un primerizo. Detuvo todos sus movimientos y regreso a estar contra su rostro, lo beso con menos intensidad y se alejó, mirando como el pelinegro lucía sinceramente acomplejado —¿quieres que vaya más lento? —susurro.

Seungri le regresó la mirada y negó —perdón, es solo que... —las palabras no salían y su mirada se perdía en otro lado.

—Prometo tener todo el cuidado del mundo, como lo tuviste conmigo —musito comprensivamente, el menor asintió aun con la expresión perdida. Jiyong lo besó para ayudarlo a regresar, demostrándole que sería atento y delicado. Tomo con más calma sus caricias y prefirió quedarse besándolo un rato más, sin embargo, no se sentía tranquilo con el animo de Ri.

Bajó su mano lentamente y llegó hasta su miembro, notando que este seguía duro, lo acarició sobre la ropa y provoco que el menor se alejara otra vez. Se había alejado por la intensidad al sentir su mano acariciándolo, Jiyong no dejo de rozarlo y lo miro fijamente. Repentinamente pensó en que Seungri bien podía ser la persona más vulnerable, con esa mirada sensible, sus mejillas enrojecidas y ese brillo de duda en sus ojos. El menor estiro su mano y comenzó a tocar a Jiyong como respuesta, un par de caricias sobre la ropa y el mayor bajo su propio short, dejando que Seungri lo tocara plenamente. Cruzaron miradas de nuevo y Seungri lo imitó, quedando todavía más vulnerable a sus ojos. Sus labios se buscaron de nuevo en la necesidad de cercanía, los dos sujetaban los miembros contrarios y se masturbaban con el mismo ritmo.

La noche se torno silenciosa, un silencio tan profundo que se volvió vulgar solo escuchar el sonido de sus lenguas colisionando con pasión. Sus cuerpos se ajustaron más, cruzando piernas y dejando que sus manos continuaran con su trabajo hacia el otro. Ligeros jadeos y gemidos se entrecruzaban con sus besos por lo cerca que se sentían del clímax, se miraron fijamente una vez más y la mirada de Seungri bajo por completo, mirando a la perfección lo que sucedía debajo. Jiyong aferrado a su miembro y Seungri al suyo, ambos goteando por la ansiedad de terminar y alcanzar su orgasmo. Sus ojos retornaron al mayor y prácticamente con un beso y un par de movimientos más rápidos, los dos gimieron al sentir como terminaban eyaculando entre sus abdómenes.

Jiyong miro todo a detalle, sintiendo como la intensidad de su orgasmo había crecido por solo mirar esos labios entreabiertos del pelinegro, el sudor en su frente y el calor presionando su cuerpo... Jiyong quería que todo ese momento fuera solo suyo, que cada vez que Seungri luciera así fuera solo frente a él y que no dejara que nadie más lo tocase de esa forma.

Tan solo que esa intimidad que compartían fuese solo suya.

...

El día sábado paso volando para ambos, entre compras, paseos por mercados y muchas comidas, al final decidieron ingresar al templo que estaba cerca de las cabañas. El hombre que les dio indicaciones les dijo que estaban a tiempo de llegar al recorrido final, así que se apresuraron a terminar sus bocadillos y tomaron un taxi que los dejo en el sitio cuando solo faltaban diez minutos. Anotaron sus nombres y les dijeron que solo serían un grupo de cinco personas debido al horario y al frío que había.

Envueltos en silencio, el grupo de extranjeros, salvo por Jiyong y Seungri, se adentraron al primer sitio a donde los guiaban, dieron un par de vueltas escuchando con atención el significado de cada cosa. Seungri tembló un poco cuando una ventisca los abrazó, junto sus manos y las llevo a sus bolsillos. El mayor se quitó un guante y se lo extendió —no, no, debes tener frío —se negó.

Jiyong tomo su mano y se lo coloco con cuidado —así los dos tendremos una mano disponible —sonrió mientras seguían el recorrido.

El monje hablaba en un fluido ingles mientras les contaba las muchas historias del pequeño cuarto al que estaban entrando, se sentaron contra una pared y quedaron tan juntos que sus rodillas chocaban. El monje se puso a preparar té a la vez que explicaba el proceso, enjuagó los platos sobre la misma agua caliente y todos mantuvieron silencio por la interesante explicación. Les entregaron un poco a cada uno y lo degustaron con calma, Seungri sonrió y atrapó la mirada de Jiyong, quien sonreía de la misma forma por el sabor tan rico del té. Diez minutos después, el monje les ató un trozo de estambre en las muñecas, como una pulsera. El significado era espiritual, y conllevaba la promesa de no olvidar el sentimiento que vivían en ese instante.

Salieron del lugar y con una ligera reverencia se despidieron del grupo que los había acompañado, decidieron vagar por el templo, ya que el monje había dicho que la mayoría de las personas llegaban y solo tomaban una fotografía para el recuerdo, y que le entristecía que no disfrutaran de todo lo que el lugar ofrecía. Jiyong coló su mano sin guante en la bolsa de la chamarra de Seungri y lo obligó a mantenerse cerca, Seungri no se negó y entrecruzo sus dedos bajo la tela.

El frío casi se les había olvidado, caminaban a pasos sumamente lentos y respiraban con un ritmo relajante. En la mente de Jiyong estaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, seguía abrumado con la intimidad que habían compartido, y más allá de sentirse asustado, por primera vez se sentía tan solo feliz. Feliz de tener a Seungri de esa forma, de saber que su amor era más que reciproco y por supuesto, feliz de sentirse tan pleno. La noche anterior, luego de terminar se limpiaron con cuidado y se envolvieron en las cobijas, continuaron desnudos y con las piernas entrecruzadas, respirando el mismo aire y acariciando el cabello y rostro del otro con parsimonia. Sin decir ni una palabra y solo comunicándose con sonrisas y miradas, ese era el momento que quería mantener siempre en su corazón.

Regresaron a la cabaña y dejaron las bolsas con todo lo que habían comprado, Jiyong se desvistió y de inmediato se fue a la zona de afuera, con Seungri siguiéndolo a distancia —¿de verdad disfrutas eso verdad?

Salió con su cabello empapado y asintió sonriendo —ven, solo nos queda esta noche.

—Iré a buscar mi traje de baño —no le dio oportunidad de responder y regresó a la habitación.

Jiyong nadó hasta la misma orilla del día anterior y suspiro llenándose de tranquilidad, se sentía en paz consigo mismo y sumamente feliz. Tanto que se sintió mal. Porque seguramente su mejor amigo no la estaba pasando tan bien, el recuerdo lo abrumo y sacudió su cabello, pensando en que tenía que hablar con el moreno. Y quizá, decirle todo sobre Seungri...

—Pedí la cena a la habitación, así no nos sentiremos un matrimonio de 30 años en el restaurante —musito el pelinegro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Oh, esta bien.

El agua se movió poco a poco y Seungri estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos —¿pasa algo? —preguntó sinceramente extrañado.

—No, no... —la mirada del pelinegro no mejoro, se acercó y le dejo un beso en el hombro donde su tatuaje de números romanos descansaba— estaba pensando en Youngbae.

—¿No ha regresado a casa?

Negó —ni lo hará.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se enojo tanto?

—Creo que planea vivir con Hyorin, pero con las peleas ya no pudo decirme nada y parece ser que los del departamento les apresuraban o algo así.

—Necesitas hablar con él... cuéntale todo —dejó de mirar al paisaje y le dio su atención al menor— los secretos entre mejores amigos no son buenos, y menos si son como hermanos. Dile sobre mí, y déjame hablar con él también, de cierta forma le debo una disculpa.

—No quiero apresurarte Ri, se que querías esperar.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y recargó su barbilla en el mismo hombro que besó —ya no quiero guardar secretos, y estoy muy seguro de que lo que menos quiero hacer es esconderte así. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novio y que nadie puede acercarse a ti.

Su expresión se volvió seria, se movió un poco y rozo los labios de Seungri, dejando un beso casto, del que sus labios se encargaron de prolongar solo un poco —creo... creo que te amo —musito sin abrir los ojos y a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios— te amo Seunghyun.

Los dos se mantuvieron callados y quietos, solo dejando que sus respiraciones y el agua hicieran ruido —yo...

Jiyong le impidió continuar con otro beso, uno largo y significativo, un beso que le demostrara la sinceridad de las palabras dichas —no respondas si no lo sientes, dímelo cuando más lo sientas, cuando te queme el pecho como lo hace el mío en este momento —Seungri le acarició el cabello mientras lo miraba fijamente, como si admirara lo que tenía enfrente, cosa que hizo sentir más que desnudo a Jiyong.

Esa noche cenaron entre besos y carcajadas sinceras, esa noche Seungri lo tomo y lo hizo suyo más de una vez, para quedar tan cansados que las palabras no pudieran salir. Envolviéndose otra vez en una noche llena de significado, otra noche donde sus corazones se sentían más cerca que nunca y donde sus pieles ardían si no se rozaban bajo las cobijas.

...

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Felicidades querido Seungri! ¡Felicidades a ti! —Seungri sonrió como estúpido y cubrió su rostro con su cobija— fui el primero ¿verdad?

Se destapó y mantuvo el teléfono con la videollamada frente a su rostro —son las cinco de la mañana Ji —musito soltando un bostezo.

—Algo me decía que tu mejor amigo podía dejarte un mensaje a las 12 o algo así.

—Su mensaje me llegó a las 12:05 y el tuyo llegó a las 11:59, quizá él si fue el primero —se rió y miro como el mayor hacia sobresalir su labio inferior— no importa quien sea el primero, lo que importa es que tu me cantaste a las cinco de la mañana.

Y la hermosa sonrisa regreso —creo que me emocione, pero es que estoy nervioso porque esta tarde tengo una reunión importante.

—No me dijiste de que era —se levantó y sacudió su cabello.

—¿No prefieres dormir? Puedo llamarte más tarde.

—No, cuéntame, de todas maneras tengo muchas cosas que hacer del trabajo, porque un chico me secuestro el fin de semana.

—¿Un chico? —endureció su expresión y sonó molesto.

Seungri no lo miro y comenzó a adentrarse al baño —sí, mi amante.

—¿Y que tal es tu amante ese? —comentó inmerso en su papel.

—Casi no me dejo dormir en las noches, era insaciable —y la risita de Jiyong mato la seriedad de su tontería— ¿y de que será la reunión?

Dejó el teléfono sobre una repisa y tomo su cepillo de dientes, dándole toda su atención —se trata de un grupo nuevo, Hyunsuk quiere que yo haga su álbum de debut, pero parece ser que hay mucho talento dentro del grupo así que estoy nervioso.

—¿Por qué roben tu lugar o me perdí?

—Estoy nervioso porque se trata de un grupo nuevo, cuando trabaje con los chicos de Winner ellos ya habían debutado, pero hacer un álbum de debut significa que de ello dependerá si tienen éxito o no —asintió y enjuagó su boca— será a las cinco de la tarde, puedo verte antes y después, tu decides.

—Podemos ir a comer cuando salga del trabajo, como a las dos.

—Pásame la dirección de tu oficina, me gustaría conocerla, y de allí te llevaré a un restaurante muy rico.

—Perfecto.

Dos horas después, Seungri había terminado con algo de papeleo, miro con detalle como sus planes estaban concretándose de a poco, pensó en su cita con Hideo y suspiro pesadamente. Había mucho por venir, pero si quería arreglar las cosas, hacer todo eso era necesario. Comenzó a firmar varias ordenes y escuchó el timbre de su casa, se sintió extrañado, porque nadie tocaba nunca.

—¡Feliz cumpleañooooooooos! —dio un saltito y casi no reconocía a Jonghoon por los globos que cubrían su cara, el mayor esbozo una sonrisa y dio un paso al frente— ahora muévete, tengo que meter todo.

Seungri se rió y lo miro pasar con las manos llenas de bolsas y globos atados a sus muñecas, era el más exagerado de todos. Le ayudo con varias cosas y lo guío al salón —¿de verdad? —dijo señalando el ramo de flores.

—Eso lo envió mi mamá, dijo que seguramente necesitabas algo natural en tu casa, por poco y viene a cocinarte —el castaño se hincó frente a la mesita del centro y comenzó a sacar todo— sopa de algas, hecha por mí.

—No podía faltar —comento sonriente, su amigo asintió orgulloso y le extendió más comida.

Jonghoon siempre era quien le daba la sopa de algas, así le costara conseguir los ingredientes cuando andaban en el extranjero, de alguna forma la hacía —tiene años que no celebramos tu cumpleaños en Corea, así que te hice todo lo que antes no podía porque andábamos en quien sabe dónde.

—Gracias, por todo esto —el otro asintió y comenzó a comer junto con él.

Seungri se sintió nostálgico con los recuerdos que ambos traían de regreso, desde su primera fiesta de cumpleaños hasta el primer viaje, todo sonaba demasiado lejano. Jonghoon estaba incluso cerca de comprometerse y Seungri estaba en una relación seria, y claro, a punto de cometer asuntos más serios todavía. Escuchó con atención los comentarios del mayor y sonrió sintiéndose identificado, el castaño le contaba lo mucho que quería compartir su vida con su novia y tocar un punto adulto para ambos. Hablaba de hacerse cargo de la empresa de sus padres y de sentar cabeza, a sus 25 años... todo sonaba tan extraño. Y quizá lo más raro era que Seungri se identificaba con sus palabras.

Lo miro hablar durante un rato, riéndose y comentando de vez en cuando, pensó en que pronto tendría que contarle todo sobre su trabajo. Jonghoon no lo tomaría como los demás, de eso estaba más que seguro, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo miedo al rechazo. Jiyong había visto el tatuaje, pero no lo había relacionado... aun. Mientras los pensamientos más se juntaban, más prisa sentía por decir la verdad a todos sus seres cercanos. No estaba seguro de que tan buena idea era, pero al menos Hoya había tenido un muy buen punto cuando lo escuchó, había dicho que aquella era una forma de protegerlos y de dejarles saber lo que podría pasar en algún momento cuando no lo encontraran en ninguna parte.

Tendrían al menos una idea de que estaba a salvo y con gente de confianza, si es que eso de verdad les tranquilizaba.

...

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y recibió con sorpresa a Masashi seguido de Hideo, Naoki y Hoya. Reverenció y los invitó a sentarse deprisa, se sintió nervioso y sonrió para recibir los arreglos florales que le otorgaban —¿así que esto es lo que elegiste? —Seungri asintió.

—V.I esta manejando la tienda en su punto de ventas más alto y no dudo en que suba aun más —comentó Masashi orgulloso.

Hideo asintió contento con lo que escuchaba —Naoki me ha dicho que es tu cumpleaños, supongo que tienes planes por eso pasamos a visitarte rápidamente —explico.

—Muchas gracias, no debieron tomarse el tiempo.

—Tonterías, la familia siempre tiene que felicitarse en persona, así que déjame abrazarte —musito mientras se levantaba. Las palabras de Naoki fueron una daga golpeando en su pecho, no iban con mala intención, pero Seungri sintió amargura al pensar en que su familia sanguínea quizá ni pensaba en él.

Abrazaron a Seungri y se despidieron luego de entregarle varios presentes, todos fueron saliendo hasta que Hideo pidió un segundo a solas, así que los dejo a todos fuera —¿estas seguro de todo lo que estas planeando? —preguntó seriamente.

El menor se congeló un segundo, sin embargo, no dudo —lo estoy —Hideo mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos y palmeo su espalda, demostrando su apoyo.

Lo acompaño a la puerta y miro como todos esperaban en silencio, los despidió con una reverencia al igual que toda la oficina y se detuvo al ver como un pelinegro con una sudadera de peluche rosa resaltaba en medio del lugar. Todos se fueron y Jiyong se acercó con una mirada algo perdida —pueden salir a comer, avísales a todos —le pidió a su asistente y abrió la puerta para que su novio pasara.

El mayor lo tomo de la corbata negra con puntos blancos, haciéndolo sonreír de inmediato —¿te gusta? —Jiyong le respondió con un beso.

—Felices 25 —musito en sus labios y Seungri los junto de nuevo.

—La mejor felicitación del día —se rió. Jiyong lo fue acorralando hasta hacerlo chocar con el frente de su gran escritorio, lo beso con intensidad y coló sus manos hacia su espalda baja, sintiendo como solo esa camisa blanca lo separaba de su piel— ¿tienes algo con las oficinas? —preguntó juguetón a la vez que disfrutaba la atención.

—Tengo algo contigo en este traje blanco, ¿es nuevo? —preguntó mientras lo acariciaba de los brazos.

—Me lo regaló Jonghoon esta mañana, ¿es bonito?

La respiración de Jiyong se aceleró y comenzó a besar su cuello —se te ve precioso, se ajusta en los sitios ideales —Seungri soltó una risita y lo tomo de la barbilla para acercarlo a su rostro otra vez.

—Espera un momento, deja que todos terminen de irse.

Jiyong asintió y se quedo abrazándolo en silencio, quizá paso menos de un segundo cuando el mayor decidió retomar su idea. Lamió con suavidad el cuello de Seungri y deshizo lentamente su corbata, abriendo un poco del cuello de la camisa y respirando el olor de su colonia por completo. Mordió su clavícula de forma coqueta y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas, hasta que sintió el limite de su pantalón. Invadió sus labios de nuevo y llevo sus manos de lleno hasta su trasero, manoseando con decisión y disfrutando de la respiración acelerada del menor. Sus labios se separaron y Jiyong sintió que algo más necesitaba su atención, así que comenzó a hincarse con cuidado. Abrió un poco más los ojos y se sintió importante al ver como la entrepierna de Seungri ya estaba más que despierta, lo acaricio sobre la tela blanca y se mordió los labios al empezar a desabrochar el pantalón. Apenas su mano bajo sus pantalones, el teléfono del menor comenzó a sonar —ignóralo —le pidió, Jiyong lo hizo y tomo con su mano derecha la imponente erección.

El timbre dejo de molestar y cuando Jiyong lamió la punta, este volvió a sonar, haciéndolo rodar los ojos y seguir con su asunto. Escuchó un jadeo y varios bolígrafos cayéndose cuando metió todo lo que pudo a su boca —¿te gusta? —preguntó cuándo lo tuvo fuera.

—Estas matándome bebé —murmuro acelerado, llevo una mano al cabello del mayor y lo acercó de nuevo a su miembro, haciendo que chupara de la forma más lenta y tortuosa.

Los sonidos se volvieron vulgares y obvios para quien estuviera pegado a la puerta o a las ventanas, pero no podían evitarlo, Seungri mordía sus labios y maldecía por lo bajo en su intento de no gemir ante la felación. Pero no sería tan sencillo, ya que Jiyong succionó de la nada y lo hizo gruñir profundamente —shhh —lo reprimió mirándolo fijamente.

La lengua de Jiyong se volvió habilidosa conforme lo lamía, con su mano izquierda lo masturbo suavemente para darse un momento y poder lamer sus testículos, donde casi conseguía que Seungri deshiciera el silencio una vez más. Regresó a la punta y lo molesto una y otra vez con varias succiones, Seungri lo soltó y se sostuvo mejor del escritorio, esforzándose en no terminar como adolescente precoz por todo su rostro.

Las cosas y el silencio fluían bastante bien, sin embargo, el teléfono regreso a molestarlos, luego de un par de veces, Jiyong se separo y le pidió que respondiera de una vez, Seungri abrió su saco y respondió sin mirar quien era —¿sí?

— _¿Por qué demonios no respondes Seunghyun?_

 _—_ ¿Jungshin?

— _El abuelo está en urgencias, se desmayó en el trabajo. Ven al hospital ahora mismo._

El corazón de Seungri se detuvo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, Jiyong se puso de pie y lo miro preocupado —¿paso algo malo? ¿Ri?

—Mi abuelo... mi abuelo está en el hospital.


	27. Capítulo 27

_"—Hyung, no comprendo del todo está enmienda... —musito confundido, el alto pelinegro se acercó y lo acorralo por la espalda, dejando que se sintiera apresado por la cercanía. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y seguramente no sería la última. Pero algo cambiaba cada vez, al inicio era algo inofensivo para ambos, y con los años... algo iba naciendo con esos acercamientos. Seungri tenía solo 16 años y Changwook pasaba de los 25. Y había algo entre ellos que no les dejaba sentir esa diferencia de edad, podía ser la inocencia del menor, o quizá la experiencia del mayor. Tal vez ambos._

_—Ri, te lo he explicado muchas veces, ¿Dónde dejaste tus apuntes? —susurro cerca de su oído._

_El menor estiro su brazo con lentitud y abrió su libreta azul, buscando específicamente esa parte y concentrándose en entender de una vez por todas —aquí._

_Changwook explicó todo de forma fluida, cerca de su oído y subrayando partes importantes de sus anotaciones, esperando que eso lo ayudase cuando estudiara más tarde. Seungri se concentró y pudo responder las preguntas que su hyung le hacía, suspiro tranquilo cuando terminaron y comenzó a guardar todos sus papeles, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la mirada del mayor. El pelinegro tenía esa cosa tan característica que lo hacía sentirse nervioso y que lo entorpecía, algo que desconocía y que odiaba por completo. Sin embargo, cuando lo veía reír su estomago se revolvía y sus miedos crecían._

_El teléfono de su hyung comenzó a sonar y eso distrajo la mente de ambos, termino de guardar todo y despeino su cabello para regresar a su realidad. Se levantó y espero decidido a despedirse e irse a casa —tengo que llevarte a un sitio Ri, ve adelante y sube al auto —le lanzó sus llaves y lo hizo salir._

_Las manos del menor se frotaron con nerviosismo mientras esperaba impaciente en el asiento del copiloto, el revoloteo en su estómago despertó cuando vio las puertas del elevador abrirse y el alto camino luciendo ese traje gris que le quedaba tan bien. Seungri escuchó un suspiro de su parte cuando cerró la puerta —¿pasa algo hyung?_

_El auto se encendió y Changwook se acercó de lleno a él, pegándolo al asiento y colocándole el cinturón de seguridad, lo aseguro y se alejo solo un poco —es sobre tu abuelo, esta en el hospital._

_—¿Le paso algo? ¿Esta bien? —preguntó asustado._

_El mayor tomo sus manos para calmarlo —está estable, pero cuando lleguemos nos darán más detalles —el agarre en sus manos se volvió más fuerte, la mirada de Seungri bajo hasta sus manos, notando esa unión— todo estará bien, Riri."_

—¿Seungri? ¿Estás bien? —la voz lo regreso a su presente, donde quien conducía y tomaba su mano no era Changwook, sino Jiyong.

Talló sus ojos y se sentó bien en el asiento —no tenías que acompañarme, se hará tarde para tu reunión —comentó tranquilizando su mente y borrando aquel recuerdo.

Jiyong estacionó y apretó su mano sin decir algo más. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y su corazón continuaba acelerado, su agarre con Jiyong se soltó y no tuvo la fuerza de tomarlo otra vez. Su mente estaba demasiado dispersa con lo sucedido, tanto que no quería enfrentarse a preguntas... no en ese momento. Un grupo de personas llenaba el sitio de espera, eran sus primos y tíos, algunos yéndose y otros llegando, Seungri sintió sincero temor.

—Jungshin, ¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunto cuando el alto se acercó a ellos.

—Parece ser que se desmayó luego de una reunión, fue inesperado. El doctor dijo que podemos pasar a visitarlo, pero que tendrá que permanecer unos días para estar seguros de que no está regresando el cáncer —asintió y de reojo pudo ver como sus padres llegaban junto a su hermano— deberías entrar a verlo.

Negó de inmediato —no, puede alterarse.

—Entonces dale una razón para tranquilizarse, probablemente esta nervioso con todo el asunto que causaste —musito de forma más baja y molesta.

—Hyung, el abuelo escuchó que estas aquí. Quiere verte —musito uno de sus primos menores.

Endureció su ceño y supo que eso no sería bueno, así que optó por dejar que Jiyong entrara con él, antes de que se fuera. Jiyong tomo la caja de jugos y entro primero a la habitación, ganándose murmuros de la familia que los veía desde los sillones. Seungri cerró la puerta tras de si y miro a su abuelo acompañado de Chaerin —Jiyong-ah, mira en que condiciones nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Le traje esto —indicó dejando su presente en la mesita— insistí con Seungri en venir, espero no sea molestia.

El mencionado no recibió la mirada de su abuelo, así que mantuvo su postura firme y esquivó la mirada preocupada de Chaerin —para nada, agradezco tu preocupación.

—Espero que se recupere pronto, recuerdo que aun tengo pendiente ver su galería completa.

—Tienes razón, y dentro de poco recibiré otros pedidos que me encantaría mostrarte.

Seungri miro su reloj y se puso ansioso cuando faltaba poco para las cuatro de la tarde —bueno, no quisiera robar más tiempo, porque vi que su familia espera afuera.

—Adelante, y muchas gracias por venir —Jiyong reverenció y comenzó a buscar la salida, pero Seungri lo detuvo.

—Espérame fuera, te llevare —el pelinegro asintió a medias y salió por fin.

—Chae, déjanos a solas por favor —la rubia los miro extrañada, sin embargo, no tuvo más opción que salir. Seungri aclaro su voz y continúo manteniendo la postura— ¿ese chico sabe en lo que estas metido? —negó dejando fija su mirada— ¿tienes una idea del peligro en el que lo estas colocando? —sus manos se volvieron puños y su pecho comenzó a pesar, no tenía nada que decir, y temía responder de mala manera— no puedo creer que hayas dejado que te influenciaran de esa forma, como si no hubieras recibido una educación en casa. Lo tenías todo, te ofrecí todo Seunghyun.

Rodó los ojos y sintió lagrimas formarse en ellos —no me arrepiento de mis decisiones, y no vine a aquí para molestar. Sinceramente espero que se mejore y que esto no empeore. Y si seguirá tratando de hacerme menos, me temo que seguiré alejándome.

—¿No te arrepientes de tener eso tatuado? ¿de ser el perro de alguien? ¡Tu vida esta en sus manos Seunghyun! —Seungri se giró un momento cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Jungshin.

—Esta bien —lo detuvo con una seña— el verdadero problema es que le causa vergüenza, ¿cierto? Primero que nada, no soy perro de nadie, porque existe una jerarquía. Y si, mi vida esta en sus manos, eso lo supe desde el primer momento en que me involucré con ellos. Además, si yo le contara que personas también forman parte de todo esto... se queda sin socios y accionistas.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunto seriamente descolocado.

Jungshin se quedó muy quieto y en silencio —no solo no quiero la empresa por orgullo o problemas con mis tíos. Y es que, si yo tomo ese puesto, tenga por hecho que me desharé de la porquería que hay dentro, porque los conozco y los he visto en sitios comprometedores. Y lo sabe, sabe a la perfección que sus socios no están limpios.

—¡Cállate! No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo Seunghyun.

—No, se perfectamente en lo que me metería. Esas personas me vieron más de una vez, por ello están presionando respecto a un nuevo presidente, porque saben que estoy en otro sitio y que si quiero podría sacarlos de inmediato. Se lo dije, no necesito ser el perro de nadie. Tengo conexiones, tomé decisiones y elegí dar mi lealtad a alguien. Mientras no rompa esa lealtad, soy plenamente libre. Así que, se lo diré de una vez, y con alguien escuchándonos... —coloco más fuerza en sus puños y concluyó que era en ese momento o nunca— si usted quiere que yo tenga ese puesto y sea el heredero, tendrá que respetar cada decisión que tome. Tendrá que dejar de menospreciarme por un simple tatuaje, tendrá que respetar lo que he hecho con mi vida, ya que al final de todo, fue mi propia familia quien me dejo en la nada desde el inicio. Y fueron esas personas a quienes juzga las que me aceptaron sin importar nada y quienes reconocieron el talento en mi como para confiarme cualquier negocio que yo eligiera.

—¡Vete de aquí!

El nudo en su garganta peso y sus manos temblaron soltando sus puños, dio media vuelta y salió de allí con los ojos casi rojos por el esfuerzo de aguantar el llanto. Quería salir de allí de inmediato. Se detuvo y busco con la mirada a Jiyong, hasta que lo encontró... con su hermano y sus padres. Camino rápidamente hasta ellos y se colocó de forma defensiva a su lado—vámonos —musito sin más.

—Hyung, ¿verdad que Jiyong-shi es amigo del abuelo? —musito Minhyuk de forma casual, como si no percibiera la hostilidad de sus padres.

—Lo es —respondió no entendiendo la razón de la pregunta.

—Entonces será un placer recibirlo después, si es un mentor tan importante para Minhyuk, sería ideal que siga motivándolo y ayudándole a crecer en este nuevo camino que quiere seguir —su respiración casi se entorpeció, dio un paso atrás y miro sin creer lo que su padre decía.

—Estaremos en contacto entonces, ahora, lamento irme así, pero tengo una reunión dentro de poco —reverenció y se despidió de todos. Seungri desvió la mirada cuando su padre lo vio, respiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con Jiyong casi corriendo tras de él— ¿Seungri? ¿estas bien?

Subieron al elevador y Seungri no podía ni pronunciar una sola palabra, para cuando llegaron al estacionamiento salió del elevador y siguió caminando con prisa hasta su auto. Presiono el botón de las llaves y junto sus brazos sobre la puerta sin abrir, hundió su rostro y se quedo luchando contra el dolor. Soltó un sollozo y se maldijo por completo, porque no quería llorar, era estúpido. Todo lo que sucedía era estúpido. Era el día de su cumpleaños y toda su familia le estaba dando la espalda, haciendo como si no existiera y haciéndolo sentir la cosa menos importante posible. Su familia, quienes hacia solo un año lo llenaban de regalos y mensajes... su familia.

Un par de brazos lo tomaron por la cintura y su espalda quedo cubierta por el delgado cuerpo de Jiyong, quien sin decir una palabra lo consolaba. Sin embargo, algo más nacía dentro de sus pensamientos, y es que había una cosa cierta en todo lo que su abuelo había dicho... estaba poniéndolo en peligro. Conforme los días avanzaran, conforme lo vieran a su lado, siempre supondrían que es su punto débil. Y estarían en lo cierto, porque si algo le pasaba a Jiyong, Seungri no se lo perdonaría de ninguna manera. Se dio la vuelta y sujeto sus manos con las suyas, ayudándole a separarse —estoy bien —musito tranquilizándolo.

—No lo estas —respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo estaré, ahora sube, tienes que llegar en menos de una hora.

—Seungri... —lo detuvo con fuerza.

Suspiro y lo tomo del rostro con cuidado —no quiero pensar en esto, por favor —le pidió sinceramente. Cargando más de un sentimiento en esa mirada, casi rogándole que no lo dejara cuando supiera todo, pidiéndole que esperara por algo que aun no debía saber. Seungri se aferró, aunque sabía que estaba mal ocultarle todo eso, quería aferrarse por unos días más, quería recibir su amor de la forma más egoísta posible.

...

La puerta de su estudio se abrió y Jiyong sonrió al ver a Daesung acercarse —por fin, te desapareciste más del fin de semana —comentó a la vez que se tumbaba sobre el enorme sofá.

—Mi novio me secuestro.

Daesung frunció el ceño —estás loco.

El día domingo mientras regresaban de Pyeongchang, Seungri le había dicho a Jiyong que les dijera la verdad a sus amigos, porque Jonghoon sabía de su relación y quería que el mayor también pudiera contarle a alguien. Jiyong se negó a decirle a Youngbae aun, argumento que primero quería arreglar las cosas que se salieron de control y no solo confesar todo de golpe. Así que Jiyong pensó en Daesung, quien podría mantener el secreto y bien aconsejarlo sobre algunas cosas, antes de decirle todo a su mejor amigo.

—¿Y como te fue en la reunión? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—Bien, haré el álbum de esos chicos.

—Woah, siento que no te veremos en mucho tiempo entonces.

—Exagerado. Daré todo de mi para que esto sea un éxito, pero no me encerrare como siempre... al menos no mucho tiempo.

El menor no le creyó, pero continúo preguntándole sobre sus ideas, provocando que casi se olvidara de su objetivo. Así que le propuso ir a su casa y llevar algo de comida de fuera. Durante el camino Jiyong estuvo enviando mensajes a Seungri, obteniendo sola una respuesta; " _Estaré durmiendo, te llamo más tarde"_. Mensaje que no lo había dejado muy tranquilo, pensó en que quizá podría sorprenderlo por la noche, al fin si le contaba todo a Daesung ya no tendría que colarse a escondidas.

Llegaron a casa y comenzaron a destapar los fideos que habían comprado, comieron lentamente y con tranquilidad, hablando de otras cosas triviales, en lo que Jiyong conseguía el coraje de confesarle todo. Sirvieron algo de soju y entonces se sintió el ambiente ideal —Dae, tengo que contarte algo importante.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sirvió otro vaso de soju para ambos y lo invitó a tomar, generándole más ansiedad —estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¿De verdad te fuiste con alguien más? Creí que te fuiste por inspiración como sueles hacerlo.

—Llevamos casi dos meses juntos, y casi medio año tonteando.

—¿Quién es?

—Tu vecino —Daesung escupió su cerveza y comenzó a toser— ¿es tan sorprendente? —le pegó en la espalda ayudándole.

—¿Seungri? ¿Estas saliendo con Seungri? ¿El amigo de Bae?

—Sí... todo sucedió muy rápido.

—¿Cómo?

—Una mañana nos encontramos a solas desayunando, otra nos hacíamos preguntas durante las noches en que él estudiaba y yo llegaba, luego una noche nos besamos en el cuarto de Youngbae —soltó una risita estúpida y se quedo mirando a otra parte— luego nos envolvimos en un tonto tira y jala, por razones ajenas terminábamos encontrándonos otra vez... hasta que él decidió alejarse de mí. Yo también concluí que era lo mejor, ya que no estábamos yendo a ninguna parte con juegos así. Hasta que sucedió lo increíble, la noche de la fiesta de Heechul, yo lo mire de lejos y él a mí, sin que supiéramos quienes éramos, nos metimos en algún balcón y cuando estábamos por besarnos yo le pregunte si era el chico de hace tres años... —Daesung lo miro sin creer lo que decía— sí, el chico de saco rojo con quien termine a medianoche. Era Seungri. Lo supe cuando lo volví a besar y cuando sentí su respiración contra la mía, supe que era ese chico al que no le pude ver la cara. Después quede inconsciente por lo que había bebido y él me cuido toda esa noche, por eso no tenían idea de mí. Y esa noche en que vinimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Soojoo, ¿lo recuerdas? —pregunto entusiasmado.

Daesung sonrió levemente y asintió —esa noche Youngbae trajo a Seungri.

—Esa tarde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, y me pidió salir con él. Incluso nos quedamos un rato en la entrada del pequeño parque, estaba oscuro y aun así temíamos que nos viera alguien —se rió una vez más y cubrió su sonrisa con su mano, como le era costumbre— y la noche en que me quede aquí, en realidad pase un rato con él en el almacén.

Su amigo rió con él, aun sorprendido —estas realmente enamorado Ji.

Su expresión se volvió más seria, tomo otro trago de soju y asintió levemente, envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos —lo sé, estoy demasiado perdido por él. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan ideal para mí, él es tan... tan dedicado y apasionado. También es muy orgulloso, y creo que eso fue por lo que choco conmigo al inicio, por eso nos costaba entender lo que sentíamos. Pero al final lo confesamos, y ahora siento que podría explotar de felicidad cuando tan solo tomo su mano. No sé cómo explicarlo...

—Pero... ¿desde cuando exactamente? Porque yo recuerdo que te comportabas extraño a su lado, quizá solo no lo analice demasiado...

—No lo sé, no sé que me sucedió con Seungri.

—¿Por eso lo ocultaste tanto de Youngbae?

Mordió su labio ligeramente y se quedó pensando en ello —Bae nunca ha tenido la mejor opinión de mis parejas, lo he visto hablar sobre Seungri y sinceramente me aferré a no decirle nada desde el inicio. Comenzó siendo algo estúpido, pero tampoco creí que las cosas con Ri llegarían tan lejos, es como que el secreto se volvió más y más grande, hasta que nos envolvimos en estas peleas. Pero ya no quiero eso, por eso te estoy confesando todo, porque no queremos más secretos.

—¿Nadie sabe que Seungri es gay?

—Su familia no lo acepta, y tiene algún conflicto con ello, lo comprendí desde el inicio. Pero este fin de semana vivimos algo diferente, así que fue él quien insistió en que mejor dejáramos las cosas fluir y que me reconciliara con Bae de la mejor forma.

—En eso tiene razón.

—Lo sé, lo llamaré mañana para hablar con él.

Un gran peso salió de encima de Jiyong, se sintió sumamente tranquilo con el apoyo que Daesung le otorgaba. Se quedó un rato más con él y miro de reojo su teléfono, esperando por una respuesta de Seungri. Quería contarle todo y además quería ir a prepararle algo de cenar, lo había dejado solo luego de ver a sus padres y sabía que seguramente no estaba bien. Mordió su labio y miro de vuelta la hora, prefirió salir a comprar cosas necesarias, entre ellas un pastel, luego regreso y se despidió de Daesung antes de abrir la puerta del almacén, decidido a sorprender a Seungri y arreglar el resto de su cumpleaños.

...

El sonido del vaso estrellándose con el piso lo hizo saltar un poco, talló sus ojos y deshizo su corbata, lanzándola a alguna parte del sofá. Estiro su cuello y se levanto para ir por otro vaso. Se esforzó por mantener sus ojos abiertos y sirvió más whisky, no sabía ni que numero de trago era, pero sin duda estaba borracho. Dio un trago largo y se recostó otra vez sobre el sofá, sintiendo el odio y el enojo correr por su cuerpo. Y es que todo había sido verdad, por más mareado que se sintiera, todo había sido real. Sus padres estaban hablando con Jiyong, sobre Minhyuk... sobre su nuevo camino. El cual ellos apoyaban.

Sus padres apoyaban a su hermano.

¿Era algo en Seungri? ¿Era porque eligió negocios? ¿O porque era gay acaso? Sollozo sin reparo y se maldijo a si mismo. No podía creer que él había sido dejado atrás, que ahora todos lo rechazaban, y que probablemente hasta sus primos se alejarían... quizá hasta su hermano. ¿Por qué quien querría estar a lado de una mala influencia como él?

Termino ese trago y lanzó el vaso contra la pared, intentando liberar algo de rabia, pero no funcionó. Se sintió más frustrado. Porque ya todo era inútil. Todo estaba en la mierda, y era por su culpa, por sus decisiones y por hacer las cosas mal. Quizá si hubiera seguido estudiando leyes, si se hubiera escondido mejor, quizá si nunca se hubiera involucrado con Jiyong. Incluso todo sería mejor si no fuera gay.

El timbre de casa sonó y no respondió. Pero la persona insistió. Seungri se levantó a regañadientes, pensando en que esa misma mañana le había dado a Jonghoon el pin de entrada, y que si era él lo iba a matar por olvidadizo. Sin embargo, era la persona menos esperada.

—Changwook... —musito recobrando algo de sobriedad por la sorpresa.

—Seunghyun.

Se hizo a un lado y tambaleo un poco, dejándolo pasar y quedándose aun sorprendido —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando cerró la puerta y lo vio dejar un par de cosas sobre el desayunador.

—Es tu cumpleaños, y esta vez traje tu regalo personalmente —señalo la caja.

Lucía un pantalón oscuro y ajustado, que contrastaba bien con su camisa negra y el abrigo gris que ahora se quitaba poco a poco. Lo miro de reojo y suspiro llevando su mirada a la caja de chocolates, entonces el recuerdo llegó a él.

_"—Changwook-ah dijo que no podrá darte la clase de hoy, que disfrutes de tu cumpleaños y que se ven la siguiente semana —comentó su padre mientras todos comían tranquilos en el comedor._

_—¿Por qué? Es solo mi cumpleaños, no tengo porque faltar a clases —argumento con un toque de indignación._

_Su padre rió y se sirvió más pastel —me encanta tu responsabilidad, pero tal vez Wook también tiene algo que hacer, mejor disfruta tu día. La fiesta comenzará en unas horas más, es buen tiempo para que te alistes y recibas a Jonghoon, que no ha dejado de molestar con que quiere ayudar a organizar cosas._

_—Cierto, dijo que traería a todos tus amigos y que ustedes tendrían una fiesta en la piscina o algo así._

_—¿En pleno invierno? ¿Está loco?_

_—Es tu mejor amigo hijo, no lo sé._

_Seungri suspiro confundido y continuó comiendo de su pastel. Era su cumpleaños número 17 y estaba más ansioso que feliz, en su mente se repetía lo del día anterior una y otra vez. Y es que Changwook, su hyung lo había besado... le había dado su primer beso. El cual tuvieron que cortar porque la secretaria del mayor interrumpió tocando a la puerta, dejando que ninguno pudiera decir algo, y cuando Seungri quería ver que sucedía, Changwook decidía que no tendrían clase. Como si lo sucedido hubiese sido malo._

_Recibió a Jonghoon y lo llevó hasta la zona de debajo de la mansión, donde había un salón cubierto y luego la apertura a la enorme piscina. Estaba helando, pero su mejor amigo dijo que eligió ese lugar para que tuvieran más privacidad luego de la fiesta con adultos en la zona de arriba, como siempre lo hacían. Salvo que ahora eran adolescentes, y a sus 17/18 años, buscaban estar más escondidos. Seungri solo asintió y continúo ayudando al castaño a guiar a todos los asistentes para que todo estuviese listo._

_Tres horas después, Seungri y sus amigos ya bajaban hasta su 'fiesta privada', la música subió de volumen y muchas más personas comenzaron a felicitar a Seungri. Se divirtió un rato, y cuando se alejo para ir al baño, pudo ver un mensaje en su teléfono, que únicamente decía que fuera a su habitación. Era Changwook._

_Se excuso de algunas personas y salió corriendo en espera de que nadie lo viera, tanto que casi dio la vuelta a la mansión para evitar a cualquiera. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se aseguro de que nadie lo hubiese seguido, camino al centro y pudo ver a su hyung en la zona de la terraza, así que fue a alcanzarlo con algo de nervios._

_—Para ti —le extendió una caja._

_—¿Qué es? —pregunto tomándola con curiosidad._

_—Ábrela —deshizo el moño rojo y aprecio el olor a chocolate, abrió más los ojos y noto que eran de su colección favorita— alguna vez tu padre comento que siempre comías estos._

_Asintió y sonrió demasiado contento con su regalo —son mis favoritos, gracias hyu... —sus palabras se detuvieron cuando los dedos del mayor sujetaron su barbilla y lo callo con un beso. Un beso menos torpe, algo que Seungri disfruto con más tranquilidad, algo que lo hacía volverse loco con todas las emociones que lo abrumaban. Y a pesar de ello, quería seguir sintiendo esa humedad y ese sabor tan dulce y adictivo._

_—Feliz cumpleaños Riri —jadeó en sus labios y dejo la caja sobre la mesa cercana, estirándose un poco y tomando ese movimiento como el pretexto para ponerse de puntitas y ser quien besaba al alto. Changwook lo tomo con cuidado de la cintura y lo beso con su notoria experiencia, demostrándole que no había prisa y que eso era algo que tenía que disfrutar. Por su parte, Seungri quería deshacerse en sus brazos, cosa que le daba escalofríos y miedo— dejémoslo aquí —el menor se quedó muy quieto y sin entender si hizo algo mal o...— nuestros labios se hincharan, y no podemos gritar a todos lo que estuvimos haciendo aquí._

_Asintió hipnotizado y lo miro salir de su habitación con elegancia, se tumbo en su cama y miro desde lejos la caja de chocolates y el sitio donde hacia solo segundos estaba siendo la persona más feliz del planeta."_

Seungri cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por el olor a chocolate, tapo la caja una vez más y dejo el listón rojo a medias. Era la novena caja que recibía del mayor. Y cada caja llevaba consigo una serie de recuerdos, las últimas llegaban en manos de algún mensajero, porque Seungri había jurado terminar todo con él... sin embargo, allí lo tenía de pie en su casa.

—No tenías... —un ligero hipo delató su estado, por si el otro no se había percatado de lo borracho que estaba— no tenías que venir, la última vez te pedí que te detuvieras.

El mayor levantó las cejas sin creerle —¿por qué estás bebiendo? —preguntó dándole la espalda y yendo hasta el salón por la botella y el vaso de whisky— ¿Ri?

—No te importa.

Regresó hasta él y sirvió otro poco, dio un trago e hizo gestos, Changwook odiaba el whisky —escuche lo de Minhyuk y lo de tu abuelo.

Seungri rodó los ojos y camino hasta el salón, o al menos lo intento, tropezó con su pantunfla y Changwook lo sostuvo antes de que se golpeara contra el librero que hacia de división en el salón —suéltame.

—Shh, sé que no estás bien —se acomodo y lo sostuvo con más cuidado, dejándolo recargado contra la orilla de dicho librero— tus padres hicieron mal Ri, pero esto no es tu culpa. Nunca lo fue —acarició su cuello y su barbilla, mareándolo con su olor y con sus palabras.

La mente de Seungri se nubló, la colonia de Changwook siempre lo mataba, más su olor natural... era demasiado. Sintió la caricia en su barbilla y se sintió morir una vez más, una mano lo sostenía de su cintura, cosa que también lo quemaba. Gimió un poco cuando lo sintió más cerca, puso una mano en su pecho y busco alejarlo, sin embargo, estaba demasiado perdido entre el alcohol y las atenciones de Changwook, tanto que estaba cediendo —hyu... hyung —balbuceó.

—Aquí estoy Ri, aquí estoy —susurro cerca de su oído.

La distancia se murió y los labios del alto ya lo comían sin reparo, dejando mordidas suaves y acariciando su cintura con más fuerza. Estaba mal. Seungri sabía que eso estaba mal, pero su consciencia se sentía muy lejana, la voz que lo detenía no podía ser escuchada y las acciones del alto lo estaban volviendo loco. Lo llenaba de familiaridad y sumisión, su cuerpo se rendía.

Gimió una vez más cuando sus cuerpos se pegaron —mierda —se quejó, odiaba ser hombre... odiaba que su cuerpo cediera de esa forma a un par de toques. La mano de la cintura bajo un poco y levanto la camisa blanca que Seungri usaba a medias, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran su piel— no... no.

—Shhh —susurro con cuidado, le dio la vuelta de un movimiento y pegó su entrepierna con su trasero, generándole un jadeo muy sonoro— siempre estas tan dispuesto, tan mío.

Un escalofrió lo invadió y termino pegando su espalda a su pecho, sintiéndolo más caliente aún. Changwook tomo sus manos y las junto para dejarlas sobre su cabeza, aun teniéndolo pegado a él y a la madera del mueble. Con la otra mano comenzó a tocarlo sobre su pantalón, sintiendo esa gran erección que inevitablemente creció en Seungri —ahh... no, no... hyung —se quejó perdido en su mareo y su placer. El alto lo ignoro por completo y le bajo el pantalón, metiendo su mano con decisión hasta su pene. Lo apretó a su gusto y sonrió triunfante cuando Seungri dejo de quejarse y comenzó a gemir más. Seungri estaba perdido por completo. Había caído ante él, aceptaba sus roces, sus besos sucios en su cuello, sus caricias... Seungri era la persona más sumisa a su lado. Sintió la dura erección tras de él y supo que sería imposible detener a Changwook, quien se pegaba más y más contra su trasero conforme lo masturbaba.

Deshizo el agarre de sus manos y se sostuvo con más fuerza del mueble, los espasmos de placer aumentaban y Changwook no disminuía la velocidad de su muñeca, casi haciendo que Seungri terminara en ese instante... —¿Seung... Seungri? —los dos se giraron ante el jadeo que venía de la oscuridad y el sonido de cosas cayendo.

Un par de pasos sobre la madera y la figura y el rostro de Jiyong fueron visibles para ambos.

Seungri subió sus pantalones con torpeza y lo miro con pánico en su rostro, Jiyong miro a cada uno y solo desvió la mirada. Dio un paso al frente y se apresuro hacia la entrada de la casa, para salir de allí, pero el menor lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo —¡no me toques! —gritó en respuesta.

Fueron solo milésimas de segundo.

Seungri miro lo roto en su mirada, vio la decepción y el dolor. Un brillo llenó sus ojos y Seungri lo soltó sin darse cuenta, su agarre perdió energía... Jiyong estaba herido. Jaló su abrigo y salió corriendo tras de él, lo miro a los lejos y pudo ver que estaba saliendo de la unidad. Cualquier rastro de alcohol pareció desaparecer de su cuerpo, comenzó a correr más rápido y lo alcanzo en la avenida. Jiyong estaba quieto y cerca de la orilla de la acera, sus manos estaban en su rostro, estaba limpiando lagrimas a la vez que estiraba la mano esperando detener un taxi.

Su corazón se hundió.

No pudo dar un paso adelante, se quedó mirándolo a solo unos pasos, llamando su atención inevitablemente —no te acerques, déjame en paz —sus lágrimas fluían sin reparo.

—Ji... yo...

Un auto se detuvo y la mirada se rompió, esos ojos llenos de lagrimas se fueron junto a ese corazón roto. Seungri mordió su labio y paso su mano por su cabello, sin saber que hacer. Había arruinado todo, aun más si era posible. Acababa de romper el único objeto brillante en su vida, probablemente la única persona que no lo hubiera dejado nunca, ahora lo dejaba. Con justa razón.

Dio varios pasos sobre la avenida, sin saber a donde ir o que hacer, simplemente camino. Sintió lagrimas recorrer su rostro lentamente, se detuvo y se sentó en una parada de autobús vacía, quiso saber la hora, pero no llevaba ni su teléfono.

Bajo la cabeza y se envolvió en sus brazos, no sabía qué hacer.

El sonido de un auto deteniéndose lo hizo reaccionar, levanto la mirada y lo único que pudo ver fue un auto negro, de donde un par de personas bajaron. No supo reaccionar y no se percato de que iban hacia él, hasta que una navaja acariciaba su cuello mientras alguien lo obligaba a levantarse. Del auto bajo alguien más, un tipo que ajusto su largo abrigo negro y le otorgó una sonrisa provocadora —sorpresa —con una sola seña el par de hombres empujaron a Seungri hacia el auto, apresando sus manos y sosteniendo el cuchillo como amenaza— iremos a divertirnos un rato, espero que nadie te extrañe Seungri.

El pelinegro lo miro furioso, y cuando comenzó a analizar cuantos iban con él y cuales eran las posibilidades de hacer algo, un pañuelo en su rostro lo hizo retorcerse y al poco tiempo lo hizo perder el conocimiento, quedando solo e inconsciente ante Zhang Yixing.


	28. Capítulo 28

El olor a gasolina se intensifico, las olas del mar chocaban contra las piedras, el peso de su cuerpo se sentía insoportable y en sus hombros era el sitio donde más dolor se concentraba. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y solo pudo ver un bote que emanaba fuego, y a varios hombres conversando. Miro ligeramente a la derecha y pudo percibir mucho mejor el ruido del mar que mataba el silencio. Bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado con cuerdas, sus manos estaban juntas y tras su espalda, sus pies estaban igual, y todo su cuerpo colgaba como saco en medio de ese lugar. Inevitablemente tosió y llamo la atención de todos —¡Jefe! ¡Despertó! —grito uno de ellos en mandarín.

Seungri recobró su consciencia y se ubico en su situación. Había sido secuestrado, por Yixing, siendo especifico. Llevo su atención a su cuerpo una vez más, concentrándose en sus heridas, porque sentía más de una parte húmeda, se preguntó que tanto le hicieron mientras estaba inconsciente. No tenía cinta o alguna mordaza, simplemente lo habían dejado colgando de esa forma para evitar cualquier movimiento de su parte. Prontamente entendió que debían estar en un sitio muy abandonado, y que no había mucho que pudiera hacer con tantos hombres y las cuerdas en él.

Del fondo del lugar salió el mismo hombre que pudo ver antes de desmayarse, el hombre alto con traje negro y porte altivo —Seungri —musito mientras se acercaba con una media sonrisa.

Con dificultad, se río de él y lo miro a los ojos —no te creí tan novato.

Yixing hizo una seña y un hombre le dio un par de puñetazos en el abdomen, haciéndolo retorcerse levemente, la posición le impedía encogerse del dolor siquiera —cállate.

—Creí que al menos serías tu el que... —tosió una vez más y pudo sentir el sabor metálico en su boca, era sangre lo que lo atragantaba, escupió y recupero el porte— el que me golpearía, me siento decepcionado.

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire tan pronto el alto se acercó y lo golpeo en la mandíbula con toda su fuerza. El dolor quemaba. Escupió más sangre y cerró los ojos, sin embargo, Yixing lo tomo de la barbilla con fuerza y lo obligó a mirarlo —¿Cómo puedes seguir hablando? Estas solo Seungri. Absolutamente solo. Estas debajo de mí, y cada palabra la cobrare a mi manera —se dio la vuelta y la mayoría de hombres lo siguieron, solo un par tomaron sillas y se quedaron sentados a un lado del bote con fuego.

La cabeza del pelinegro cayó, sus lagrimas rodaron y la sangre continúo goteando en el piso. Sabía perfectamente que de verdad estaba solo. Su teléfono se había quedado en su casa, su cartera con el rastreador probablemente había sido desechada junto a su abrigo. Hoya, junto a todos debían suponer que Seungri estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su casa. Jiyong debía pensar que Seungri había regresado a su casa... nadie imaginaría la situación en la que estaba. Les tomaría horas saberlo, y comenzar a buscar, lo que quizá tomaría días. Días en los que Yixing lo acabaría. Recordó las palabras de Naoki, diciendo que era intocable, y que nadie podría hacerle nada al miembro más reciente del clan.

Yixing sin duda debía saber eso, pero ¿entonces porque lo hacía? ¿Podría no saberlo? ¿U otro miembro se unió después de él?

Su mente no podía más, sus ojos se cerraban y las lagrimas se secaban. No tenía fuerza para pensar más, en su día o en el peligro que corría. Su cuerpo se rendía, perdió de vista el fuego y pronto se quedo dormido.

El dolor, el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron inevitablemente.

...

Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, debido a que lo estaban empujando y obligando a reaccionar. Eran los tipos que se habían quedado cuidándolo. Uno de ellos se acercó y le tiro un balde de agua fría, Seungri jadeo por lo fría que estaba, el otro tomo otro balde e hizo lo mismo. Dejándolo temblando en la misma posición. El agua adormeció un poco su cuerpo, las heridas ya no se sentían, pero muchas otras partes de su cuerpo punzaban aún. En especifico sus hombros, los que no habían tenido un descanso desde que llegó allí. Se mantuvo despierto por otro largo rato, donde solo dos veces se acercaron a darle agua para beber. El tiempo se volvió intangible, pero la luz se comenzó a ir otra vez y los hombres encendieron una vez más el bote con madera.

Era su segunda noche.

Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más, pero gracias al ruido de la puerta pudo reaccionar, percatándose de que varios hombres entraban y caminaban hacia él. Yixing reverenció hacia el que iba adelante, por el parecido Seungri pudo concluir que era su padre. El líder de los Zhang. El hombre despiadado del que muchos hablaron. El hombre lo miro de pies a cabeza y luego comenzó a hablar en mandarín con Yixing, quien de reojo observaba al pelinegro que entendía cada palabra.

—Parece pequeño —musito mientras se acercaba a verlo. Extendió su mano y alguien le extendió un cuchillo, el que acerco con cuidado a su espalda, solo para marcar una diagonal sobre su espalda. El metal rompió la tela y traspaso su piel, causando un grito de dolor en Seungri. Jadeo sin aire y bajo la cabeza, afrontando el ardor en el largo corte que habían hecho. La camisa fue jaloneada hasta caer al suelo como solo un trozo mas de tela— ¿solo tiene un tatuaje? —musito mientras colocaba la punta del cuchillo sobre el pez koi en sus costillas, zona donde Seungri ya no tenía sensibilidad.

Yixing asintió —es uno de los miembros más jóvenes.

El hombre retiro el cuchillo y miro a su hijo severamente —pero no es el último, ¿verdad?

—N-no.

Con la peor mirada del mundo, su padre se aproximo al frente y con el mismo cuchillo levanto su rostro de la barbilla, para tomar una fotografía suya, y enseguida hacer una llamada. La expresión del hombre se fue severizando conforme alguien decía algo al otro lado de la línea, Yixing bajo la cabeza y espero junto a los 20 hombres más —discutiremos esto más tarde, te enviare la ubicación enseguida —el teléfono fue lanzado contra la pared y se volvió pedazos. Todos los demás bajaron la cabeza y por naturaleza Seungri hizo lo mismo cuando el cuchillo cayó al suelo, y así escuchó a la perfección la bofetada que el menor recibió— te quedarás aquí hasta que lo recojan.

Todos, incluyendo a Yixing salieron deprisa tras el hombre, lo despidieron y solo unos cuantos regresaron acompañando al hijo —¡eras el último! ¡maldito hijo de puta! —gritó antes de golpearlo severamente en el rostro y en el abdomen. El cuerpo de Seungri simplemente colgó de las cuerdas casi sin vida, no escuchaba lo que el otro continuaba gritando, solo recibía golpes y perdía noción de lo que sucedía. El ardor en su espalda lo quemaba todavía más, y estaba más que seguro de que su hombro derecho ya estaba dislocado. Los golpes de Yixing solo lo distraían y en cierta forma lo adormecían, porque no sentía más, por fin estaba cayendo inconsciente otra vez— ¡suéltenlo!

Seungri estaba seguro de que nunca había sentido peor dolor que el que lo invadió cuando rompieron la cuerda de arriba, dejando sus brazos y su cuerpo caer de golpe contra el piso. No podía retorcerse siquiera. El dolor era imposible de describir, llegaba al punto en que se sentía morir. Y cuando miro un par de zapatos brillantes acercarse, supo que era él de nuevo. Las patadas aumentaron, por todas partes, aunque en momentos se enfocaban en su abdomen o en sus brazos. El cuerpo inerte de Seungri apenas y daba signos de vida, por lo que el par de hombres detuvieron a su jefe, diciéndole que iba a matarlo.

—Me da igual si se muere —los hombres se alejaron un poco y lo miraron con detalle, temiendo por lo que el mayor iba a hacer. Entonces el olor a gasolina aumento y la sustancia comenzó a cubrir al menor por completo. Seungri ya no reaccionaba, apenas y movía sus dedos de la mano izquierda, aferrándose al suelo e intentando moverse hacia la salida. Todo era inútil. El poco avance que tuvo se vio arruinado cuando Yixing lo jalo del brazo derecho y lo hizo gritar de forma desgarradora, consiguiendo que, por fin, Seungri perdiera el conocimiento por tanto dolor.

Yixing continúo cegado y dejando caer el resto de la gasolina sobre él, buscó en su abrigo por un encendedor y pateó a Seungri, intentando hacer que reaccionara. Pero el pelinegro no lo hizo, por más que lo pateo, el otro no despertó. Los hombres lo jalaron poco a poco, alejándolo de Seungri —vámonos —musito uno de ellos, provocando que Yixing reaccionara, dándose cuenta de que tal vez... tal vez había matado a Seungri.

Cuando estos llegaron a la puerta, otro grupo de hombres los detuvieron, haciéndolos retroceder poco a poco —¡quítense del camino! —les gritó mientras sus manos temblaban.

Eran del clan de Hideo, los pudo reconocer cuando vio a Hoya frente a él, Yixing se quedó congelado y miro al mismísimo Hideo frente a él— ¡allí esta! ¡Déjennos ir! —exclamó uno de los matones de Yixing para conseguir salir de allí sin que notaran la posible condición de Seungri.

Sin embargo, con una confirmación Hoya tumbo de un puñetazo a Yixing, dejándolo contra el suelo. Hideo y Masashi corrieron hacia el fondo de la bodega y encontraron a Seungri sobre el suelo. Las manos de Hideo temblaron y ordenó a alguien que cargaran a Seungri, un hombre con gran porte lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado y lo llevó hacia la salida. Hoya se quedó mirando todo desde lejos, los miro pasar y desvió la mirada cuando pudo ver a su hyung —encárgate —musito Hideo sin mirar siquiera al bastardo que yacía en el suelo.

La expresión de Hoya se endureció y su mirada cambio por completo, regreso a mirar al suelo y luego al otro par de hombres —comprendo que saben lo que sucederá —musito mirándolos. Los hombres asintieron y desviaron la mirada dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Otro par de acompañantes se colocaron tras de Hoya, se giró a mirarlos y les dio una orden— manténganse cerca, podría perder el control.

Sus juniors asintieron y tragaron con dificultad, era la primera vez que verían a Hoya golpear a alguien, habían escuchado historias y sabían de su vida. Pero... su mirada los congelo y los primeros golpes que recibió Zhang Yixing les hicieron sentir escalofríos. De acuerdo a las reglas, Yixing tendría que pagar por cada cosa hecha al miembro afectado... sin llegar a perder la vida. De lo contrario el otro clan tomaría venganza. Sin embargo, las acciones de Hoya fueron tan estratégicas y severas, que todos en ese sitio pensaban que preferían la muerte a estar pasando por todo eso.

...

Envuelto en un edredón, Jiyong sorbió su nariz por milésima vez en el día, con poco esfuerzo alcanzó otro pañuelo y limpió su nariz. Era su quizá sexto día de esa forma, estando enfermo y con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Se destapó un poco y miro a su techo. Cerró los ojos he intento apagar su mente y dormir, pero era imposible. El recuerdo de Seungri con el otro tipo regresaba a su cabeza, los gemidos, cada detalle en la forma en que el otro lo tocaba y como lo tenía contra la madera.

Aquello era una maldición.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar varias veces seguidas, lo ignoró e intentó regresar a su esfuerzo por olvidar. Pero la persona fue insistente. Así que se levanto con fastidio, se miro de reojo en el espejo y se coloco una sudadera que estaba a la mano. Bajo las escaleras falto de energía y se detuvo cuando su teléfono se ilumino sobre el sofá de abajo, alcanzo a ver el nombre de 'Youngbae' y se apresuró a llegar.

—¿Sí? —aclaró su voz y espero que su mejor amigo no percibiera su tono de voz.

Si confesarle todo sobre Seungri iba a ser una mierda... confesar todo e incluir lo del día anterior, sería su muerte. Youngbae era muy protector, o lo que le seguía incluso. Y cuando se trataba de sus relaciones, el pelinegro era casi su hijo. Sin duda luego de lo sucedido con Jieun, el mayor se había vuelto el más sobreprotector. Pero cuando vio que Jiyong había tomado una actitud defensiva con sus relaciones, aprendió a dejarlo ir un poco. Por eso hablar de Seungri era tan peligroso e intimidante para Jiyong.

— _Ji, ¿Cómo estás?_ —la voz del mayor sonaba suave.

"Siento que mi corazón se quema por completo"

—Bien, estaba descansando. ¿Tú?

_—Estoy un poco resfriado, tú te escuchas igual._

Cuando Jiyong quiso responder, un par de golpes lo hicieron saltar, y entonces escuchó que gritaban su nombre desde fuera —Bae, están tocando. Te llamaré en un momento —el otro asintió y el pelinegro guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo, algo preocupado por quien estaba fuera— ¿Quién es? —preguntó a solo unos pasos de la puerta principal.

—Soy Hoya, por favor abre.

Se quedó muy quieto y tardó en reaccionar —no quiero escuchar nada de él.

Los pasados seis días no hubo ni una sola llamada del menor, Jiyong tan solo recordaba que lo persiguió luego de salir de su casa. Pero en cuanto se montó al taxi ya no tuvo ninguna comunicación con él. Y sinceramente eso le dolía un poco, saber que el otro no insistió y que se conformo con dejarlo ir. Algo que se sintió tan ajeno a Seungri... o tal vez Jiyong tan solo pensaba así de él. Al final bien todo podía ser falso, bien podía ser que Seungri fuese un bastardo al que le gustaba salir con varios.

—Tienes que venir conmigo, Seungri está en el hospital —entonces su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jiyong salió con todo y zapatos puestos. Su corazón se aceleraba conforme el auto de Hoya avanzaba y la incertidumbre lo invadía. Bajo la mirada y limpio sus ojos más de una vez, Hoya solo lo miraba levemente y no decía nada. Ninguno decía nada. Jiyong envejecía años con el trayecto, y Hoya se sentía mal de mirarlo así. El auto aumento de velocidad y el hospital se vislumbró por fin, estacionaron deprisa y Jiyong esperó impaciente a que el elevador llegara al sótano.

Uno de los pisos más alto se ilumino y por fin se encontraron en la zona VIP del sitio, Hoya camino hasta la habitación número 3 y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Jiyong reaccionó y lo miro ansioso —antes de que entres, tienes que saber que no luce muy bien —el rostro del mayor palideció aun mas— procura mantener tu reacción lo más posible.

Asintió.

Su corazón pareció detenerse cuando paso el lumbral de la puerta y lo pudo vislumbrar a solo unos pasos. Llevo una mano a su boca y se giro ahogando su sollozo. Hoya suspiro y salió de la habitación. Seungri yacía adormilado sobre la camilla de cuidados intensivos, su rostro tenía inflamaciones y heridas aún visibles. Uno de sus hombros estaba enyesado y una serie de tubos lo rodeaban, Jiyong dejó de enfocarse en los detalles, estabilizo su respiración y camino con cuidado hasta él. El pelinegro respiraba con ciertas pausas a pesar de tener la mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno. Las manos de Jiyong temblaron, pero mordió su labio para acercarse a tomar la suya. Acarició con un dedo los raspones en ella y miro hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —susurro casi para si mismo.

Continúo acariciando su mano con parsimonia, intentando borrar los miles de escenarios en su mente, y concentrándose en Seungri. Quien ahora fruncía el ceño poco a poco, Jiyong comenzó a tararear una suave melodía, ayudándole a seguir durmiendo. Mantuvo el tacto entre sus manos, y se obligó a no llorar, por más que las lagrimas ya rodaran por sus mejillas. Mordió sus labios de vuelta y sintió su pecho pesar. Una enfermera interrumpió la habitación y Jiyong trató de recomponerse, sin soltar la mano del menor, sin embargo, la señorita le pidió espacio.

—Necesito curar sus heridas, no puede permanecer aquí —dio un paso atrás y comprendió, miro a Hoya abrirle la puerta y salió sin más.

Camino hacia la zona de espera más cercana y se dejó caer en un sofá, completamente destrozado. Vislumbro un vaso de café acercarse a él, regreso a su presente y aceptó la bebida —¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió?

El menor bajo la cabeza y movió sus dedos sobre su propio vaso —lo secuestraron el martes en la noche, lo encontramos el jueves en la madrugada. Estuvo durmiendo desde entonces, anoche despertó y esta mañana me pidió que te trajera. Me dijo que no mencionara nada del hospital, que si no salías no insistiera, pero no pude evitarlo. El médico nos dijo que esta estable, tan solo es cuestión de que sus heridas sanen poco a poco.

—¿Nada grave?

—Lo más grave fueron las costillas rotas —Jiyong solo frunció el ceño, esforzándose por no imaginar el sufrimiento que debió pasar.

Jiyong dejo su cabeza caer sobre la orilla del sofá y cerró los ojos, rendido ante el cansancio y dolor por lo sucedido. Tenía miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza, otros miles de ideas entrelazándose para encontrar una conclusión, y entre todo eso estaba la preocupación al verlo así de herido. Era todo abrumante. Hoya se levantó y reverenció ante alguien más, quien se sentó en su lugar, llamando la atención del pelinegro —¿eres Jiyong?

—Kwon Jiyong, ¿tú...?

El castaño reverenció —Jonghoon, el mejor amigo de Seungri.

Se saludaron y parecieron mantener cierta distancia —Seungri me ha hablado mucho de ti, es una pena que nos conozcamos en esta situación.

—También se mucho de ti —dio un trago a su café y lo dejo a su lado —por un momento creí que no vendrías... —Jiyong lo miro extrañado— Seungri me contó lo que paso la última vez... con Changwook.

Y ese dolor regresó de vuelta —¿es ese su nombre? —comento algo cortante, ya que realmente era lo último que quería hablar. Sin embargo, esa era la razón que bien provoco que Seungri saliera a la calle sin Hoya cuidándolo.

—Seungri seguramente no te dirá todo esto, pero él estaba muy ebrio esa noche.

—Prefiero escucharlo de él.

Jonghoon asintió, esperando esa respuesta, pero no callando su comentario —Ri te contará la versión más romantizada posible, si es que lo hace. Solo escúchame —Jiyong guardó silencio y espero en forma de afirmación— Changwook es su primer amor, es un hombre mayor que él por varios años, es el pupilo de sus padres y por ende es un abogado muy exitoso. Seungri dirá que es su primer amor, sin embargo, para mi fue algo más. Porque más que amor, el bastardo solo le enseño a avergonzarse de si mismo, le provoco que tuviera miedo a su familia y a todos. Le enseño que ser gay era algo que esconder.

Las manos de Jiyong comenzaron a temblar, le llegaron recuerdos de todos esos momentos en que Seungri mencionaba algo relacionado a su sexualidad, y el rechazo de su familia. Todo le dio escalofríos —lo tenía controlado —concluyó, entendiendo el porque Jonghoon se aferró a contarle aquello.

—Debió encontrar a Seungri muy mal por lo sucedido con su hermano y su abuelo.

—¿Su hermano?

Jonghoon lo miro algo asombrado —¿no lo sabías? Minhyuk te presentó a sus padres porque estos aceptaron que él estudiara música, lo están apoyando —y si era posible, la mente de Jiyong dio más vueltas— y ese día discutió con su abuelo. Seungri estaba muy mal, y Changwook llegó en el momento ideal, por lo que debió doblegarlo sin muchos problemas. Muchas veces le dije a Seungri que les dijera a sus padres sobre su maldito estudiante estrella, porque si te soy sincero... para mi eso era abuso disfrazado de amor.

—Lo era... lo es —respondió ahogándose en la información.

Sintió la mirada del castaño en él y lo miro —no soy nadie para meterme en su relación. Pero solo déjame decirte que no conozco persona más buena y pura que Seungri. Se que has visto ese lado en él, se que lo quieres, así que... escúchalo y por favor compréndelo.

Hoya se acercó a ambos y les dijo que Seungri estaba despierto y que podían verlo, Jonghoon le pidió a Jiyong que pasara primero. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y sus manos temblaron de vuelta, sin embargo, al ver esos ojos oscuros todo temor desapareció. Se apresuro y quedó justo frente a él, lo miro fijamente y tomo su mano libre —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con su voz entrecortada.

—Cansado —la mirada de Jiyong comenzó a romperse y Seungri lo noto a la perfección— lo siento mucho Jiyong. No debería atreverme a mirarte siquiera, me siento avergonzado, no hay explicaciones suficientes para las preguntas que debes tener.

—Solo se honesto, no te pido más —acarició con cuidado su mejilla derecha y luego lo miro a los ojos— voy a escucharte.

La mirada del menor vacilo a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y ajusto el agarre en sus manos, ahora siendo él quien tomaba a Jiyong. Para Seungri todo pareció increíble, desde sentir su cuerpo tan maltratado hasta notar que estaba vivo, y que Jiyong estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Dispuesto a escuchar las muchas razones por las que todo eso sucedía, Seungri se retiró su mascarilla y prefirió respirar por sí mismo, preparándose para hablar.

—¿Recuerdas mi tatuaje? —el pelinegro asintió— tiene más significados, uno de ellos es lealtad. Hace unos meses yo hice ese juramento para formar parte de un clan, el primer clan de los Yakuza.

Jiyong endureció su expresión, pero no tuvo ningún otro movimiento.

—Uno de mis amigos más antiguos, Naoki. Es el hijo de Hideo, el hombre al que viste salir de mi oficina ese día. Naoki me encontró en la cafetería, se acercó a mi y me ofreció un empleo en el bar de su padre, algo meramente como bartender o mesero —especifico— acepté, porque necesitaba hacer algo con la colegiatura y para encontrar algo para mí. Sabes que mis padres cortaron todo vinculo conmigo, y por ende tenía miedo... —soltó una risa hueca y paso saliva— tenía miedo de que mi hermano pasara por eso. Entonces me urgía tener dinero. Cuando llegué al bar me hicieron pasar con Hideo, quien me hizo preguntas sobre que sabía hacer para ayudar allí. Pero no sabía hacer nada. Un hombre paso a la oficina donde estábamos y habló en japonés, Hideo notó que yo comprendí la conversación y me preguntó por mi nivel de japonés. Le dije que era fluido, en japonés y en otros idiomas. Así que conseguí un trabajo inesperado, me volví su traductor —relamió sus labios de nuevo y prefirió mirar al agarre en sus manos— el día que sucedió lo de la fiesta, fui a casa de Jonghoon, y en realidad no me asaltaron. El hombre al que viste en mi casa esa vez, ese tipo fue quien me amenazo, él quería información que yo tenía. Pero no dije nada, porque estaba bajo contrato. Con el tiempo me volví pieza importante en las reuniones y citas de Hideo, por lo que la situación con Yixing se volvió más delicada. Hoya se volvió mi guardaespaldas y eventualmente, Hideo prefirió acelerar sus planes, ofreciéndome el honor de unirme al clan. Ya que el último miembro del clan es intocable.

—¿Entonces...? —susurro sin entender.

—Yixing no sabía que yo era el último, por lo que ese día en la noche me llevaron consigo. Su padre llegó al siguiente día y supo que algo andaba mal, así que Yixing debe estar en la misma o peor condición que yo. De acuerdo a las reglas.

El mayor se quedó asimilando la información —nadie sabe de esto, ¿cierto?

—Jonghoon, tú y mi abuelo.

—Y tu abuelo no lo tomo bien... —concluyó de inmediato, recordando a la perfección la expresión que el pelinegro tenía ese día. Por eso estaba destrozado, por eso había bebido y por eso el otro quiso aprovecharse de él. Jiyong por fin era capaz de entrelazar las cosas. E intentar ser empático lo abrumaba, porque no podía ponerse ni un poco en esa posición, era demasiado.

Seungri apreció su mirada perdida, respiro con algo de dificultad y sintió que el dolor de sus costillas volvía, la enfermera le había pedido que apretara un botón especial cuando se sintiera mal, pero optó por soportarlo —me iré Jiyong. En cuanto pueda trasladarme lo haré, hable de esto con Hideo, y me mudaré a Tokio —entonces el pelinegro lo miro fijamente de nuevo— no es por Yixing, de hecho, ahora más que nunca estoy a salvo. Pero no puedo aferrarme a ti, ni a Jonghoon, a nadie.

—No Ri, no puedes irte.

—Tengo que, no habrá ningún bien en nuestra relación. Esto no es correcto... —Jiyong negó con la cabeza y regresó a ser él quien tomaba la mano del menor— no te aferres, por favor.

No podía imaginar otra situación parecida, Seungri acababa de pasar por algo intenso e inimaginable. Pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento era diferente. Su pecho se presionaba, e incluso su mente se nublaba causándole mareos. Sintió algo mojado en su mano y noto que eran lagrimas de Jiyong, las que seguramente lo estaban traicionando y que estaban cayendo en su agarre. Lo escuchó sorber su nariz y bajar la cabeza —quédate.

Entonces recordó todo, como si fuera escena de película, miro con claridad la primera vez que vio a Jiyong. Con el pelirrojo deslumbrante y el coqueteo masivo que generaba con solo caminar, dejando que las miradas se lo comieran y que estas alimentaran su ego. Recordó el enojo que le causo al terminarse sus Cheerios, la confusión en su mirada cuando lo reconoció tardíamente. Incluso pensó en su primera noche en su casa, cuando lo escuchó gemir su nombre. Los amaneceres, cada uno permanecía intacto en su memoria. Las preguntas, las respuestas y el silencio que no les molestaba a veces. La primera vez que probo sus labios... hasta la primera vez que tomo su mano en esa cita.

Estaba siendo egoísta, pensando en todas esas cosas, aún cuando no debía aferrarse más.

Pero Kwon Jiyong era tanto, que le daba miedo mantenerlo consigo. Si alguien, quien fuera, ponía una mano en él y le hacía daño, Seungri perdería la cordura. La gente decía que en los momentos de vida o muerte era cuando los verdaderos sentimientos surgían. Y ahora no tenía ninguna duda. Él amaba a Jiyong. Esa noche en la cabaña no quiso responder, a pesar de que lo sentía, porque justo como en el instante actual... tenía miedo de atarlo más. Cuando lo que tenía que hacer era soltarlo.

—Quiero que te quedes.

La voz del mayor se cortaba y ahora sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos, a pesar de las lágrimas, el orgullo de Jiyong había sido dejado de lado y era sincero con su petición.

—Deja de darme excusas, deja de pensar que esto es incorrecto —ajusto sus manos y se acercó a él, con su mano libre acarició su rostro hasta que lo tomo por la mejilla, obligándolo a mirarle— Ri, quédate, quédate.

Seungri correspondió la mirada con dolor y con fuerza para no acompañar su llanto y frustración —Estaba asustado por comenzar, me sentí frustrado cuando descubrí lo que sentía por ti, y tenía que decírtelo, tenía que iniciar algo que tendría un final. Porque las cosas son así, tienen un final siempre, y nosotros estamos en el nuestro —Jiyong desvió su mirada y lo soltó por completo.

Dio un paso atrás y paso sus manos por su cabello —joder —soltó más molesto que nada— no lo diré más veces Lee Seunghyun, quédate.

 

—Ven —Jiyong se acercó con duda en su mirada, se sentó en la orilla y aceptó que su mano disponible tocara su rostro. Seungri limpió sus lagrimas y lo sostuvo un momento de esa forma, tan solo apreciando cada detalle en él. El mayor cerró los ojos y sintió perfectamente la intención que el pelinegro tenía con esa caricia y ese silencio— ódiame si es necesario —abrió los ojos y enfrento su mirada por milésimas de segundo, entonces se separó impulsivamente y salió de esa habitación sin mirar atrás. La falta de esa calidez en su mejilla ardía, tanto que lo quemaba, pero aquello no se comparaba con todas las emociones que lo querían derrumbar en ese momento.


	29. Capítulo 29

La noche llegó, Jiyong noto la oscuridad llenar el salón, dio un suspiro y noto que su teléfono seguía apagado. Lo dejo de la misma forma sobre la mesa y fue hasta su cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó un par de cervezas, se sentía destrozado. Se tumbó sobre el sofá y tan solo se quedó mirando el techo blanco, con la mente casi en el mismo blanco. Eran tantos pensamientos, tantas ideas... estaba incluso bloqueado. Cerraba los ojos y todo lo sucedido regresaba a su mente, desde Seungri en el hospital, hasta Seungri diciéndole que todo se había acabado.

Seungri trabajaba para la mafia japonesa.

Jiyong tenía ideas lanzadas, cuando lo recogió en esas calles, y cuando vio el mensaje, creyó incluso que tal vez el menor se prostituía. Luego cuando lo vio tener el dinero suficiente para mudarse solo, la idea se volvía más acertada. Porque de ser mesero a tener citas en esas zonas de Seúl... la cosa era muy probable. Pero después... Seungri apareció golpeado, para después comenzar a tener un guardaespaldas todo el tiempo. Eran señales, señales que Jiyong pareció ignorar todo el tiempo. Aun cuando Seungri se negó, aun cuando le dijo que no estaba bien y que era peligroso. Todo era claro, el no era un hombre con la mejor vida, por mas que lo aparentara, algo en su vida no iba bien. Siempre parecía tener miedo de algo, y el miedo era ese, su trabajo con la mafia.

Sin embargo, Jiyong sabía un poco sobre eso, y unirse no era algo obligatorio, eran asuntos de lealtad. Y Seungri había decidido por si mismo unirse. Además, había denominado su tatuaje como 'un nuevo inicio', porque Seungri quería ser otra persona. Para su familia, para sus amigos y para el mismo Jiyong. Y el mayor no podía evitar sentirse molesto, ya que Seungri no llevaba una vida que lo orillara a ello. Según Youngbae y el mismo Seungri, él era un niño radiante, un niño que destacaba en todas partes y que siempre llevaba luz a donde fuera. Él no merecía ese cambio de vida, causado por los rechazos de su familia y de su propio primer amor... por ello el menor creía que todo debía ser así de malo siempre.

Cuando Seungri no debía tener esos pensamientos consigo.

Seungri no había hecho nada malo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataco poco a poco, frunció el ceño y se odio por estar pensando tanto. Hundió su cabeza en un cojín y escuchó que alguien intentaba entrar a su casa, se levantó tan rápido que se mareo —¿Ri? —sus ojos se encontraron con Youngbae y entonces se sostuvo del sofá.

Su mejor amigo traía consigo muchas bolsas de compras y otra mochila tras él, examino a Jiyong y fue a dejar todo sobre la mesa del comedor —¿Cómo estás? Te escuche enfermo y luego no respondiste mis llamadas.

El pelinegro se sentó en el sofá y se extendió para encenderlo, bajo la cabeza y suspiro —lo siento, yo... —musito a medias, no tenía ni fuerza para hablar. Youngbae camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado, lo hizo levantar el rostro y lo miro con todo detalle.

Jiyong no estaba bien, su mejor amigo lo supo desde que lo escuchó por teléfono, y ahora se sentía más angustiado al estar allí —¿quieres contarme? —negó, como era de esperarse— está bien entonces —los grandes brazos de su mejor amigo lo atrajeron en un abrazo y eso pareció ser todo para Jiyong. Sintió su cuerpo rendirse, sus lagrimas fluyeron sin remedio y su pecho peso— está bien —continúo susurrándole mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Youngbae desconocía todo lo que estuviera pasando, pero conocía al menor, y sin duda sabía que eso era un corazón roto. Jiyong estaba destrozado. Se aferró más a él y evito enojarse en ese momento, al siguiente día haría las investigaciones para saber quien había causado eso. En ese instante, lo único que necesitaba era cuidarlo y darle todo el apoyo necesario. Por más que su corazón se rompiera otro poco junto al suyo, simplemente necesitaba mantenerse fuerte a su lado.

Lo acompañó hasta su habitación y le dijo que se preparara para dormir, en lo que bajaba por algo de agua y para llamar a Hyorin y decirle que no regresaría esa noche. También aviso a Daesung y a Soojoo, diciéndoles que las cosas no parecían estar bien y que él se quedaría esa noche. Regreso y lo hizo tomar una aspirina antes de dormir, Youngbae lo arropó y se levantó —quédate, por favor —la voz salía ronca y con poca fuerza, el moreno asintió y tomo el otro lado de la cama.

Tenía años que no compartían la cama, la última vez la recordaba muy bien, había sido cuando la luz se fue y fue una noche de tormenta, esa noche Youngbae fue quien aferró a Jiyong a su cama. Tenían solo unos días de mudarse a esa casa, y la oscuridad los asusto a los dos, así que durmieron juntos, justo como lo hacían cuando eran niños y se quedaban en la casa del otro.

Jiyong no dijo más, pero gracias a la compañía y al medicamento consiguió dormir profundamente.

...

—¿Estas seguro Ri? —insistió Jonghoon.

Seungri cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor en sus costillas regresar, y es que su movimiento había sido brusco —lo estoy, no insistas más —respiro como le habían indicado y espero a que eso lo calmara, no quería volver a pedir más medicamento como el día anterior.

—¿Te sientes muy mal otra vez? No aguantes el dolor como ayer... mejor voy a llamar a la enfermera —el día anterior, en medio de la visita de Jiyong, el dolor de Seungri aumento, pero lo soporto hasta que el mayor salió de la habitación. Luego sollozo un poco y los movimientos lo dejaron inconsciente al instante.

—Estoy bien, es un dolor normal, no puedo estar dopado siempre —el castaño asintió y regresó a sentarse sobre la orilla de la camilla— ahora deja de molestar y ve a clases, debes estarte relajando mucho con mi situación.

El otro subió mejor una pierna y se puso más cómodo —¿bromeas? Estoy más preocupado que nadie. No puedo creer que no me dijeras ni una palabra de todo esto, sigo algo indignado.

Seungri lo miro con una media sonrisa —lo hubieras comprendido desde el inicio, ¿cierto? —el otro asintió. Jonghoon era sin duda el mejor de los amigos. A pesar de todas las confesiones que Seungri le dio, el mayor simplemente escuchó y al final abrazó a su amigo, demostrándole que todo estaba bien.

La noche que despertó, Jonghoon fue quien estaba sentado a su lado, el pelinegro reaccionó y tuvo que contarle todo a su mejor amigo. Por lo que terminó llorando en sus brazos, sintiendo la mayor debilidad y dolor, porque Jonghoon era la primera persona que le decía algo así en su vida. Luego de todos los tropiezos con su familia, e incluso con su propio hermano. Jonghoon fue quien le dijo que nada importaba más que saber que estaba bien.

—Te lo dije hace muchos años, ¿no recuerdas?

El menor sonrió —dijiste que no importara lo que hiciera y deshiciera, yo siempre sería tu persona favorita —era la cosa más cursi del mundo, pero Seungri no se podía perdonar olvidar a ese par de niños. Quienes pelearon por un juguete, el que Seungri termino rompiendo, para después llorar cuando se lo extendió a Jonghoon, se disculpó mil veces. Y el otro pequeño solo limpió sus propias lagrimas y le dijo que no pasaba nada— perdón por no confiar en ti.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que tuvieras miedo. Aunque no entiendo porque tienes que irte.

—Esto es por mí, necesito tiempo solo.

Jonghoon lo miro con duda —pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a estar bien.

—No, quizá no lo esté. Pero si sigo aquí... no se a donde llegare. Además, Hideo se siente más tranquilo conmigo en Tokio, al final es territorio del clan, y absolutamente nada me puede pasar.

—Eso te dijeron cuando te uniste, y mírate.

—Cállate, haces que me duela todo —Jonghoon le golpeo la pierna a propósito, haciéndolo sufrir y reír— idiota, no me hagas reír, me duele —cubrió sus costillas y evitó reírse más, porque de verdad aumentaba el dolor.

...

La cama se hundió un poco y Jiyong reaccionó, se levantó algo exaltado y asustado, la modelo rubia solo lo tranquilizo, demostrando que solo era ella. El mayor suspiró y se removió sobre las cobijas —¿Bae te llamó? —cuestionó bajando la mirada.

Ella asintió observándolo a detalle, paso una mano por su fleco y lo hizo levantar el rostro —¿Qué sucedió?

Jiyong mordió sus labios y sintió la ansiedad regresar a él —al final si era peligroso, lo que te dije que me detenía... en realidad era algo muy complicado.

—Por ello él te detuvo antes.

Asintió.

—Me aferré a él Soo, le dije que se quedará. Se lo dije una y otra vez, pero él dijo que lo odiara si era necesario —juntó sus manos y bajo la mirada de nuevo— se irá a Japón.

Ella tomo sus manos y suspiro, maldiciendo un poco la suerte de Jiyong y preguntándose qué tan difícil había sido todo eso para Seungri. Quien sin duda había tomado la mejor decisión, ya que hasta ella estaba convencida de que hubiera hecho lo mismo por no herir a quien quería —tal vez necesitan esta distancia Ji, piénsalo así. Esto debe ser difícil para él también.

Jiyong pensó en él. Lo recordó herido, recordó su mirada rota y la dificultad que tenían sus palabras al salir. Sin embargo, él le había pedido que se quedará, sin importar nada... Jiyong lo quería en Seúl. Jiyong quería tener la oportunidad de ir a buscarlo cuando su mente se despejará, quería regresar a sus brazos y decirle que no importaba, que podían seguir juntos a pesar de ello.

Y esa era la prueba más cruda de los sentimientos del mayor.

Jiyong lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que dolía, tanto que era incluso imposible... tanto que Seungri no pudo aceptarlo.

...

El Audi negro se detuvo frente a la casa de Jiyong, Hoya frenó y mantuvo silencio todo el rato. Seungri suspiro y miro de reojo el sitio, preguntándose si Jiyong estaría allí en ese momento. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que lo vio. Dos semanas de la recuperación necesaria antes de que lo dejaran salir del hospital, aun iba con el brazo inmovilizado y con dolores, pero había salido. Porque su vuelo salía en solo un par de horas más.

Movió su brazo disponible y dejo su mano sobre la manija para abrir, sin embargo, su mano tembló. Era como una señal. Esos escalofríos que sentía, esos temblores ajenos a él, lo que hacía no era lo correcto. Su agarre tomo fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y su pecho dolió. Era un cobarde, y tendría que seguir siéndolo. No era capaz de bajarse e ir a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que quería quedarse.

Seungri esbozo una media sonrisa y ladeó su rostro, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

—Vámonos.

Su dongsaeng titubeo —hyung...

—Vámonos —el auto continuo su marcha y el mayor se obligó a recomponerse.

Sabía que nada bueno iba a surgir si se mantenía allí, así como sabía que estaba tomando la mejor decisión al dejarlo todo. Ese tatuaje era un nuevo inicio, ellos le ofrecían un nuevo inicio, lejos de todo y todos. Incluyendo a Jiyong. Quien estaría mejor luego de unos días, quien seguramente lloraría y sufriría, solo un tiempo. Seungri se aferró a ello, a que el mayor le lloraría solo un poco y seguiría con su vida, lejos del peligro que él podía darle, Jiyong seguiría, porque él podía, él tenía esa fuerza.

Esa fuerza que Seungri había perdido en alguna parte de su camino.

La que con ímpetu quitaron de él.

...

Dos meses después.

Jiyong: "Necesito tu voz. Ven a la siguiente dirección en cuanto te sea posible."

Solo dos horas después, Nam Taehyun estaba tocando a la puerta. Con un par de cervezas y una bolsa de patatas fritas del McDonald's, el otra vez rubio sonrió —vengo ofreciendo paz.

Jiyong lo examinó solo un poco y lo dejo pasar, claramente sintiendo las miles de preguntas que el menor debía tener sobre su aspecto y la repentina llamada —instale lo necesario hace tiempo, creo que podremos hacer algo decente. Solo... escucha todo esto —indicó dándole un lugar en su improvisada sala de grabación.

El sitio era pequeño, nada comparado con su antiguo hogar, el que hacía semanas por fin había vendido. Luego de lo sucedido con Seungri, el mayor optó por alejarse de todo, compró un departamento mucho más barato y cercano al centro, estaba en medio de callejones, pero él se sentía conforme con ello. Youngbae y Daesung insistieron en que podía tener algo mejor, pero no consiguieron nada, porque Jiyong necesitaba eso, necesitaba envolverse en sí mismo y esperar a que las heridas se curaran solas.

El menor dejo las cosas sobre la pequeña mesita y se sentó en la silla reclinable. Jiyong dio play a su primer demo y lo dejo de mirar. Enfocándose en su propia revisión. Dejo pasar las 8 pistas y lo miro expectante —¿hay letras? —preguntó el rubio ansioso.

Le extendió las hojas y regresaron a escuchar la música una vez más. Taehyun cerró los ojos y asintió conforme escuchaba cada demo y leía una y otra vez las letras —encuentro la relación y me encanta. Pero dime, ¿por qué no añadiste tu voz? —Taehyun lo sabía, era el único que tenía conocimiento de que Jiyong cantaba de vez en cuando.

Todo por un accidente.

Hacía más de dos años, mientras Jiyong y Taehyun se montaban en esa relación incorrecta en el trabajo, llenos de coqueteos e indirectas. Todo por un día en que Taehyun entró por accidente al estudio, donde no pensó encontrarse a Jiyong a solas. Había reverenciado e intentado salir, pero el mayor lo mantuvo y le pidió que tomara asiento. Ya que era más que claro que la voz que llenaba el estudio era la suya, y que Taehyun lo descubrió. El rubio era mucho más inocente en ese entonces, y el enamoramiento que tenía con Jiyong era meramente por admiración, el mayor siempre estuvo seguro de eso.

Y en ese momento, Jiyong lo confirmaba. Taehyun lo miraba con ojos brillantes y ansiosos por estar allí, enterándose de todo eso que era tan secreto. Jiyong lo dejo disfrutar, porque si, todo eso era secreto, nadie conocía esas letras o esos demos, y nadie sabía que Jiyong cantaba, al menos no que lo hacía así de bien —¿sigues bajo contrato con YG? —preguntó rompiendo la mirada y destapando una cerveza.

El pelinegro sacudió su ya más larga cabellera y asintió —sigo bajo contrato, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Sabes que si yo lo quiero puedo trabajar en otro sitio, solo sigo allí por comodidad y porque el nuevo grupo está encantado con la producción de su álbum debut.

—Los encontré hace poco en un evento, los hiciste despegar.

Jiyong medio sonrió —tienen mucho talento, tanto que solo estaba siendo más un mentor que siendo el productor principal del álbum.

—Lo sé, Hanbin solía componer todo el tiempo mientras éramos trainees, él y Bobby eran todo un caso.

—Solamente necesitan una buena orientación, igual que Mino y los demás chicos.

Taehyun dio un tragó y se levantó —Hyunsuk sin duda tiene el mejor ojo para encontrar músicos, es una lástima que no pudo quedarse conmigo.

El rubio se sentó frente a la computadora y ajusto el micrófono a su comodidad, Jiyong solo lo miro de reojo. Taehyun era ambicioso, quería mucho de él en su música, y YG no quería darle tanto control, lo que termino consiguiendo una separación más que necesaria. Según el mayor, podría decir que eso había resultado mejor para Taehyun, ya que lo notaba más libre y tranquilo con su música.

Le entregó la letra que más ansiaba escuchar con él y puso play al demo, dejando que él tomara sus decisiones sobre ella. La voz fluyó como Jiyong lo pensó, incluso mejor, se quedó mirándolo y apreció el color que le daba a sus ideas. Taehyun era la respuesta correcta. Si esas canciones salían a la luz alguna vez, serían un éxito seguramente, eran la música que el público solía amar. Una balada que fácilmente te hacía evocar un viejo amor, un corazón roto. Cosa que por más que Jiyong no quisiera mostrar, el menor lo veía, siempre veía de forma tan transparente en él. Y en ese momento, él entendió cada palabra en esas hojas, dándose cuenta de que ese cambio en Jiyong no era cosa simple.

Luego de varias horas, varios demos estaban en la computadora, Taehyun ajustaba partes a la vez que daba una calada a su cigarrillo, pasaban de las tres de la mañana y Jiyong apenas lo notaba —no tengo otra habitación, ¿te importa el sofá?

El rubio dejo el cigarrillo en sus labios y se giró —está bien, solo déjame terminar esta parte —la reprodujo un par de veces y Jiyong solo siguió sintiendo que el peso aumentaba en su cuerpo. Estaba cansado, llevaba quizá solo unas ocho horas de sueño en un par de días. Estaba demasiado inmerso en su trabajo, tanto que el departamento ya lucía sucio y el estudio, ni discutirlo— tengo muchas preguntas que quisiera hacerte, pero ahora solo quiero la respuesta de una —el pelinegro tiró envases a una bolsa negra y lo miro expectante— ¿vives aquí?

—Vendí la casa hace poco.

El otro asintió —¿y Youngbae?

—Va a casarse con Hyorin y ya están viviendo juntos.

—Lo sé, escuche de ello, pero yo me refería a otra cosa. Él siempre se portó como tu madre, odiaba que yo saliera contigo y bueno... —no dijo lo que pensaba, pero sus miradas alrededor decían todo, ¿cómo Jiyong podía estar en esa situación sin que el otro interviniera?

—No soy un niño, además me aseguró de que esté limpio la mayoría del tiempo —Taehyun aceptó la respuesta y continuó mirando alrededor— ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Se recargó en el escritorio y tomo las hojas —sé que es estúpido, pero ¿estarás bien? Quiero decir, estas letras Ji... son demasiado crudas.

Jiyong lo miró seriamente.

No sabía si estaría bien, y ya estaba cansándose de decirles a todos que era cuestión de tiempo. Porque dos meses habían pasado, y él no mejoraba, él no olvidaba y sus noches ya eran insoportables por el insomnio. Ni siquiera Jieun le había dejado tan mal, si bien lo había hecho cambiar luego de lo sucedido, Jiyong solo estuvo bajoneado un par de semanas. Y en ese instante, Jiyong no podía decir que se sentía mejor.

Terminó por dejar que Taehyun tomará su sofá y salió del estudio para salir de su departamento, el que había costado un poco más por el espacio de terraza que tenía fuera. No se comparaba con su anterior jardín, ni con el de Daesung, o mucho menos el de Youngbae. De hecho, aquello era una azotea prácticamente vacía, había plantas de la dueña, pero nada más. Encendió otro cigarrillo y se recargó en la orilla, mirando a los escasos autos que paseaban, si levantaba la mirada solo veía edificios. Estaba inmerso en la ciudad, y la vista le causaba melancolía, lo que él alegaba era mejor para su situación actual.

Jiyong sentía que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, un vaso que de noche se parecía mucho al océano.

...

Hoya miró a su hyung de reojo, miraba sus dedos golpear su rodilla de forma ansiosa. Su cuerpo se notaba tenso. Y el ambiente del auto se volvió incómodo para los presentes. Seungri no estaba bien. Y no había forma en que lo fuese a estar, acababa de pasar semanas inmerso en el hospital, luego de haber pasado un par de días secuestrado, pasando por cosas que solo el más joven de ese auto podía comprender. Seungri había sido torturado, y parecía que el mal físico en su cuerpo había sido menos grave que el que le dieron todas las personas cercanas a él. Hoya sabía algo de su familia, supo que su abuelo lo rechazó y también que su hyung había decidido terminar lo que tenía con Jiyong. Por decisión propia. Y su dongsaeng lo entendía, de verdad entendía el miedo a que sus cercanos fuesen lastimados, o al menos lo comprendió hacía años. Ya que, en ese momento, Hoya no tenía ningún familiar a su lado. Su única familia era Hideo y los del clan, y Seungri, a quien miraba como hermano mayor.

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir? —pregunto el conductor, un joven de pasados 21 años, alto, apuesto y japonés.

Su copiloto miro hacia atrás, donde solo Hoya levantó los hombros sin saber que decir, debido a que Seungri estaba perdido en la ventanilla —escuche de un bar que abrió anoche, ¿les gustaría intentarlo? —Naoki, asintió, comprendiendo que Seungri estaba buscando otra noche fuera.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Seungri llegó a Japón. No había señal de su familia, ni de sus amigos, tan solo Jonghoon era el único que lo llamaba casi a diario. Los primeros días los paso en la casa que Hideo arreglo para él. Era de madera y antigua, según Naoki, esa era la casa donde la mayoría de los antiguos miembros pasaban entrenamientos. Pero paso a ser una casa de descanso para su familia, por lo que Seungri acepto quedarse allí. Tenía todas las comodidades, y no le parecía demasiado grande. Simplemente era acogedora.

Sin embargo, al pasar las semanas, Seungri optó por salir cada noche, de bar en bar. De sitio en sitio. Siempre con los mismos chicos y parecía que siempre con el mismo ánimo. Tomaba un par de tragos y luego les pedía ir a otro lugar, para hacer lo mismo un par de veces más durante una noche. O, mejor dicho, toda una madrugada. Al siguiente día estaba impecable y listo para trabajar en la oficina que Masashi le dejo a cargo y con los pendientes de la zona. Convirtiéndose así en un verdadero miembro de la mafia —Lee Seunghyun —respondió cuando su teléfono de trabajo se ilumino. Escuchó un momento lo que decían al otro lado de la línea y asintió— vamos a la dirección que te enviare enseguida —le pidió al conductor.

Naoki hizo una seña al conductor —déjame por aquí entonces, resuelve eso y yo los espero en el bar —musito a Seungri, quien asintió y espero a que el auto arrancara una vez más.

Media hora después, los tres bajaron del auto, llegando a una zona llena de comercios informales, se adentraron en un callejón lleno de tiendas de recuerdos y cosas viejas, llegaron al local número 15 y Seungri señaló la puerta. El chico que iba conduciendo fue quien abrió la puerta, era el menor y era el que tenía que hacer todo ese tipo de cosas. Seungri se deshizo de sus guantes y los guardó en sus bolsillos, adentrándose en la pequeña tienda —¿buscaba algo? —comentó un joven que lucía un tanto altanero. Su reacción era normal, ya que tres hombres vestidos de negro acababan de pisar su tienda, y no tenían la expresión más amistosa.

—Vengo de parte de Masashi —musito Seungri dando un par de pasos y acercándose a un estante llenó de dragones de marfil y otros materiales.

El joven endureció la expresión y bajo la cabeza ligeramente —hablamos con uno de ustedes por la tarde, y nos dejaron entregar el pedido con un día de retraso. En este momento no tenemos nada.

—¿Puedo saber con quien hablo? —preguntó aun mirando los dragones.

—S-su nombre era Daichi —Seungri asintió, comprendiendo que, en efecto, esa mañana había encargado ese trabajo a Daichi, esperando que no hubiera fallas.

Hoya y Keiji se miraron levemente, esperando por lo que fuera que Seungri ordenara hacer —di una fecha muy clara, y la di hace semanas. ¿Qué le hace pensar que un mensajero como Daichi podría dar plazos así?

De la parte trasera del local salió una mujer a llamar la atención, el hombre la obligó a regresar, pero ella se aferró —¿hay algo que podríamos darle a cambio del puto día de plazo? —musito de la forma más vulgar y obvia, dejando que su lencería rosada fuera visible.

Seungri sonrió y miro hacia ambos, mordió su labio ligeramente y miro fijamente a la mujer —probablemente, pero eso no está contigo amor.

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta, cerró mejor su bata de seda y levantó el rostro tratando de recuperar la dignidad que acababa de perder —trae la caja negra de cartón —le ordenó al joven a su lado, el mismo se desapareció y regreso en cuestión de segundos— tengo esto, es de la mejor calidad posible —el pelinegro examinó lo que había dentro de la pequeña caja negra que estaba abierta frente a él.

Era éxtasis.

La miro solo un poco y regreso su mirada a la mujer —¿son conscientes de que esto es nada? —ella comenzó a preocuparse— se que no han fallado ni una vez y no quiero saber que sucedió hoy, pero... —extendió su mano y le quitó la caja de sus manos— tienen hasta mañana a las seis de la tarde.

Sus ojos miraron fijamente a ambos, dejando implícitas las consecuencias —lo tendremos listo —musito reverenciando.

Seungri se dio la vuelta y guardó esa cajita en su abrigo, sin notar que Hoya se quedó atento a todo movimiento, entonces les hizo una seña y los tres salieron sin más del local. Dejando que el par de comerciantes respiraran tranquilos y agradecieran tener esa última oportunidad.

...

Cinco meses después.

La puerta se cerró y Jiyong continuó escuchando los comentarios del hombre, quien insistía en que lo quería ver en sus próximas galerías. El pelinegro reverenció agradeciendo las invitaciones, las cuales ya no podía dejar pasar, debido a que el hombre lo había buscado personalmente. El abuelo de Seungri lo había llamado inesperadamente, pidiéndole que se encontraran, Jiyong había ignorado ciertas invitaciones desde hacía meses, por razones claras. Él desconocía lo sucedido entre Seungri y su abuelo, pero el señor le tenía apreció y además con su relación con Hyunsuk, el menor se había encontrado atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

Por lo que allí estaba, acababa de almorzar con él y habían discutido muchas cosas sobre consejos que Jiyong podía darle acerca de sus galerías en camino. Jiyong habló de Seunghyun y lo recomendó ampliamente para que fuese su curador, incluso le había pasado su contacto, esperando que eso lo alejara un poco más.

El pelinegro reverenció por última vez y salió de la vista del hombre, suspiro agotado y un empleado lo guío hasta fuera de la mansión, donde algo de ruido se escuchaba —¡por milésima vez solo díganle que necesito hablarle! —se escuchó a gritos cuando casi se acercaban a la entrada.

—Hablamos con el presidente y él lo quiere fuera de aquí, por última vez, váyase o llamaremos a seguridad —las puertas se abrieron y varios hombres impidieron que el chico entrara.

—Jonghoon —musito cuando lo vio de frente.

—¿Jiyong? ¿Qué haces aquí? —musito el castaño sorprendido.

Balbuceó un poco y señalo detrás —vine por algo de unas galerías... —el castaño asintió ligeramente— ¿paso algo?

Veinte minutos después, ambos veían sus bebidas ser servidas, eran un par de cervezas, a petición de Jonghoon —no creí que mantuvieras contacto con ese hombre.

Jiyong se sintió incomodo —él me llamo y además conoce al jefe de donde trabajo.

—Hmm —dio un largo trago a su cerveza y la dejo sobre la barra— yo no puedo ni acercarme y tu sales como si fuese tu casa.

—¿Por qué insistías tanto? ¿Sucedió algo con él? —Jiyong ni siquiera pudo decir su nombre, y el otro lo noto a la perfección.

Jonghoon sabía demasiado, estaba agotado de buscar a los familiares de Seungri, y el abuelo era su última opción, la que parecía más sencilla con Jiyong allí. Sin embargo, Jonghoon no quería contarle todo eso que sucedía, porque Seungri iba a matarlo si lo involucraba en cosas que él decía no iban mal. Pero con un carajo, Seungri estaba casi terminando con su vida, y mientras su mejor amigo tomaba más tiempo en pensarlo, el otro más errores cometía.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez... Jiyong fuese la única opción.

—Seungri no está bien —confesó.

El pulso de Jiyong se aceleró y casi sintió su piel palidecer —¿co-cómo? ¿lo lastimaron otra vez? —tartamudeo con autentico temor.

Jonghoon negó, despeinó su cabello y suspiro resignado, era Jiyong o nadie más —nada parecido, esto es el mismo. Lo fui a ver hace tres semanas, lo noté distinto, su mirada era esquiva, hablaba de trabajo únicamente y lucía agitado. Me quedé en su casa a propósito, él me atendió bien, porque hemos estado en contacto, pero... algo no me dejaba tranquilo. Hablé con Hoya, y el chico me confeso todo con temor. Seungri... él, él ha estado drogándose. Con éxtasis, algo que nosotros hemos probado antes en fiestas en Europa, pero... el chico tiene miedo de que sea algo más, ya que asegura que lo ve demasiado mal cada noche —Jiyong sintió que tenía que sostenerse a algo, las palabras de Jonghoon pesaban, y él sin duda no estaba listo para escuchar algo así— sé que solo debe ser éxtasis, lo conozco y sé que no llegaría más lejos, pero... —el castaño dudo de nuevo.

—Continua.

—Changwook llegó al instante en que yo regresé, encaré a Seungri y él me dijo que no era nada importante. Pero, por lo que he escuchado, Seungri regresa a casa muy perdido y él... él simplemente se aprovecha de la situación. Escuché eso hace unos días apenas, así que busqué a sus primos primero, esperando que ellos me ayudasen a sacarlo de allí, pero parece ser inútil. Nadie quiere escucharme, incluso sus padres me sacaron con seguridad, por más que gritó que Seungri está en problemas, como viste, termino siendo echado.

Sus manos temblaron mientras sostenían con fuerza la manija del tarro —llévame con él.

...

 _ **/ Advertencia:** La siguiente escena tiene un contenido fuerte y que puede resultar delicado u ofensivo para algunas personas, no es una simple escena de smut, así que por favor lean bajo su propia responsabilidad._  Si desean saltar esta parte, no afectará el resto de la historia, solamente evitaran detalles de un tema que se tocará en el siguiente capítulo.Solo lleguen a los siguientes tres puntos y estará bien. **/**

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, el auto se detuvo por fin y Seungri paso una mano por su cabello, casi obligándose a reaccionar. Hoya lo miro por el retrovisor, con esa mirada de preocupación que el mayor odiaba —puedes irte —musito mientras abría la puerta con dificultad. Esa noche el efecto de sus pastillas había disminuido drásticamente cuando vio en las noticias cosas sobre la sucesión que haría su abuelo en unos días. Se aferró a la puerta y la cerró de golpe, camino balanceándose un poco y casi cayendo por lo abrumante de todos los síntomas. Tenía encima muchas copas de alcohol y para colmo había probado el nuevo producto de un amigo suyo, éxtasis líquido, lo que lo tuvo muy animado toda la noche.

Sin embargo, el efecto ya se estaba desvaneciendo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con torpeza y se desapareció de la vista de Hoya, tambaleo en la entrada y se deshizo de sus zapatos, lanzó su abrigo al piso e hizo lo mismo con su saco. Estaba exhausto, tenía dolores y solo quería dormir por horas. Escuchó ruido en la cocina y camino por el pasillo, encontrándose a Changwook sirviéndose agua —creí que no llegabas —musito el hombre alto.

—Iré a dormir —murmuro caminando hacia la habitación principal, la que estaba en el mismo piso al fondo.

Deslizó la puerta de madera y sintió un par de manos envolver su cadera, era Changwook —¿Quién dijo que puedes dormir, amor? Me dejaste abandonado.

Seungri intentó quitárselo de encima, pero fue inútil —déjame dormir, mañana te compenso —los labios de Changwook se pegaron a su cuello de inmediato, sus dedos deshacían sus botones y en su abrazo se sentía la clara posesión que el otro tenía con él.

Pero Seungri no quería hacer nada, continúo negándose, y el mayor simplemente lo ignoró. Fue tumbado en la cama y los besos y caricias de Changwook fueron más intensos— hyung, no quiero, no esta noche —jadeo tratando de detenerlo con poca fuerza.

Sintió sus muñecas ser atrapadas y sujetas a cada lado de su rostro —shhh, no lo hagas más difícil —le calló para seguir besándolo y quitándole la ropa.

El pelinegro estaba demasiado mareado, no tenía fuerza y su mente quería reventar, pero hizo lo que pudo y lo empujo solo un poco —¡dije que no!

Changwook se alejó un poco y lo miro incrédulo, ya que Seungri no podía ni incorporarse de lo pasado que estaba, lo miro esforzarse y lo tumbo otra vez, esta vez dejándolo contra el colchón —no dije que tuvieras opción, solo quédate quieto —jadeo en su oído a la vez que le quitaba la camisa de un jalón.

Seungri intentó patalear, pero no funcionaba como él imaginaba —¡hyung, no! —se quejó aun incrédulo con la situación, se retorció queriendo zafarse de su peso, pero el mayor aferró mejor sus manos tras su espalda— ¡hyung! —jadeo una vez más, sintiendo por fin las intenciones del otro.

Se empujo hacía atrás con todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo desubicarse otra vez, pero eso fue todo, Seungri ya no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo más. El mayor esbozo una sonrisa burlona y le dio una cachetada cuando el menor pudo incorporarse solo otro poco, lo tumbó de vuelta contra el colchón y lo atrapo con las piernas.

Seungri se quedó totalmente desubicado.

Su mejilla derecha ardió, pero el dolor se dispersó al segundo y su mente se apagó cuando fue desvestido a la fuerza. Al igual que sintió todo rastro de energía desaparecer cuando fue penetrado de forma tan descuidada. El dolor simplemente desapareció. Sentía su cuerpo moverse, escuchaba jadeos de Changwook, lo sentía sobre su cuerpo... prácticamente abusando de él. Porque Seungri se había negado, él no quería eso... él solo... él solo quería dormir.

Al día siguiente las cosas no mejoraron. Seungri se había quedado dormido a media cama, había caído perdido por el cansancio y lo sucedido, por lo que a esa hora no había hecho nada aún. Pasaban de las seis cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el pelinegro sintió escalofríos. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a la sabana que lo cubría, un peso hundió la cama y las manos de Changwook lo tocaron una vez más.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar dentro de poco —musito cerca de su oído, Seungri sintió asco.

El menor se mantuvo congelado y no dijo nada, solo ahogo un jadeo cuando una mano del mayor toco su entrepierna. Seungri quería gritar, pero no podía, sabía que nadie lo escucharía y sabía que no tenía ventaja sobre el mayor. El colchón se hundió un poco más y algo duro toco la espalda baja de Seungri, se estremeció y cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Ni siquiera estaba tomado o drogado, no había efectos sobre su cuerpo o mente, así que cada roce, cada caricia o beso... todo se sentía en exceso real. Sus manos fueron forzadas tras su espalda, su cuerpo fue colocado una vez más contra el colchón y su cuerpo... su cuerpo fue usado por segunda vez. 

En esa ocasión todo se sintió, el dolor en todos sus músculos, su cabeza explotando, los agarres bruscos de Changwook, todo fue perceptible. Gritó de forma grave cuando el alto lo penetró de golpe, el dolor fue demasiado, tanto que sintió lagrimas en sus ojos. Su rostro fue hundido contra lo blanco de las sabanas, y sus lagrimas humedecieron la zona, sin que el bastardo lo notara siquiera. 

El conjunto de emociones que tenía hicieron que su mente se nublara, demostrándole que todo era verdad, y que, esa era su realidad.

Seungri creía que él tenía el control cada noche en que dejaba que el otro lo tocara, siempre creyó que era por decisión propia. Consideraba que era su salida, que tener sexo con él solo era una forma más de liberarse, y que el mayor solo estaba aceptándolo durante el tiempo que estaba allí... cuando era todo lo contrario. 

Estaba tan equivocado. 

Changwook se estaba aprovechando, y cuando se negó, el menor pudo ver su verdadero ser. Cosa que lo dejo indefenso, aterrado y sin energía.

El mayor termino con un gruñido y salió de él, generándole más dolor si era posible.  El alto le dio una nalgada antes de desaparecer de la habitación, donde entonces el silencio invadió el sitio. Seungri no se movió ni un poco, todo le dolía más que el propio infierno, se sentía sucio y usado. Mordió su labio y afrontó lo que había sucedido, recordaba cosas vagas de la noche anterior, salvo lo que sucedió al llegar a casa, eso estaba tan fresco que sus lágrimas fluyeron otra vez. Se aferró con manos temblorosas a la sabana y se encogió del dolor, estaba profundamente humillado y destrozado.

Quería que todo terminara en ese momento, que el dolor de cabeza se acabara y que la ansiedad desapareciera, quería olvidar todo.

...

Ocho horas después, punteó múltiples veces un pedazo de papel blanco, arruinando lo que sea que estaba escribiendo allí. Lanzó la pluma sobre el escritorio y sintió su respiración acelerarse, estaba ansioso otra vez. El efecto de las pastillas que llevaba se agotó, y no quería regresar a sentirse mal, no quería recordar nada. Cerró los ojos y paso sus manos por su cabello, lo despeinó y mordió su labio en busca de calmarse. Escuchó su puerta abrirse y regreso a su realidad, era Hoya quién entraba solo —¿me llamaste, hyung?

—Tráeme a todos los mensajeros bajo mi cargo, principalmente asegúrate de que estén los encargados de zonas, los quiero en la sala de conferencias lo más pronto posible —el menor asintió y lo miro ligeramente, preguntándose que planeaba el mayor— ah, y acuérdate del número 27 —asintió una vez más, aunque no comprendió lo del final.

Desde su llegada al cargo, los rumores de su estatus social se habían esparcido, y pocos tenían respeto hacia Seungri. Él sabía que era algo normal, Naoki le dijo que hiciera algo fuerte para demostrarles su sitio, pero él se negó y prefirió tratarlos bien hasta que un poco de tiempo los ubicara. Y con más de cuatro meses en su cargo, Seungri aun escuchaba gente hablando de él o personas haciéndose los rebeldes e ignorando sus órdenes. Esa tarde Masashi lo había llamado, pidiéndole que pusiera control, de la forma que fuera, pero que lo hiciera, antes de que todos esos rumores salieran de la zona y llegaran más arriba de su jerarquía.

Así que Seungri lo haría, tenía que ser aún más frio para ganar el respeto que necesitaba.

En menos de dos horas, un grupo de casi veinte personas lo esperaban de pie en la sala de conferencias, todos alineados, salvo ciertas excepciones. Hoya y Seungri entraron al sitio y solo un par corrigió su posición, otros mantuvieron la actitud altanera. Incluido Daichi, el más grande dolor de cabeza de Seungri, quien desde su llegada le dio problemas.

Se recargó en la orilla de la mesa y los observó detenidamente —estoy pensando en un número —todos lo miraron sin comprender— Hoya sabe en qué número estoy pensando.

La mayoría lo miro y su dongsaeng comprendió.

—Daichi. ¿En qué número estoy pensando? —el joven levantó las cejas y se paró un poco más recto. Era tan arrogante que Seungri no podía creer que alguien menor que él lo estaba mirando así, y peor, tratando de tonto. Recordó todos los consejos de Naoki y comprendió que tenía que usarlos todos.

El castaño levantó los hombros —14.

Seungri lo miró severamente a los ojos, dio un par de pasos hacia él y pateó su pierna derecha con fuerza, obligándolo a agacharse. Luego lo tomo de la nuca y lo tumbo al suelo, vio su brazo izquierdo atrapado y optó por aumentar el castigo, piso su mano y lo dejo en esa posición frente a todos. Algunos jadearon, ya que nadie lo esperaba —error. ¿En qué número estoy pensando, Hoya?

El menor lo miró —27 —musito seguro.

—Correcto —el joven que yacía en el suelo intento moverse, pero Seungri solo puso más presión en la mano que pisaba— Takumi —musitó, haciendo que un chico alto del fondo levantará la vista, lo conocía bien, sabía que era el otro que siempre le hacía caso a Daichi y a su grupo— ¿actualmente cuidas de la zona sur con Daichi, cierto? —sintió un jalón en su pantalón y pudo prever lo que Daichi planeaba, así que sin mayor duda, puso todo su peso sobre su mano y coloco el otro pie sobre su codo.

El grito llenó la habitación y todos, sin excepción, bajaron la mirada al suelo —¡ahhh! ¡mi mano! —Seungri dejó de pisarlo y lo pateó sin mirarlo.

—Como decía, Takumi, necesito que te hagas cargo de la zona. Daichi estará indispuesto por unas semanas, al parecer se metió en una pelea y su muñeca termino rota. Así que, hazte cargo y los demás asegúrense de saber en qué número pensare la próxima reunión —miro únicamente al chico alto al fondo y camino hacia la salida, mirando de reojo como todos reverenciaban con educación— asegúrate de que vaya al médico —le susurro a Hoya.

Regresó a su oficina, sintiéndose agitado y casi asfixiado... acaba de romper la muñeca de alguien, acababa de herir a alguien. Las amenazas verbales fueron un asunto, algo que Seungri ya dominaba en el terreno. Por el lado físico, él entrenaba todos los días, sabía de defensa personal e incluso aprendió a defenderse de alguien con un arma. Así como también aprendió a usar un arma. Sin embargo, todo era defensa personal, jamás lo había hecho de forma tan cruda. Miro sus manos temblar y fue hasta el baño de su oficina, se llenó el rostro de agua fría y lo secó poco a poco. Sacó una cajita de su saco y tomo la tercera pastilla del día, luego enjuago su boca y salió de allí.

—El señor Jonghoon y compañía están aquí para verlo —escuchó a través del intercomunicador.

Presiono un botón y se acercó al dispositivo —salgo en un momento —Seungri sabía que no tenía más reuniones, por ello había tomado esa pastilla, ya que tenía que rondar un par de clubes, solo para asegurarse de que los sitios iban bien. Y Jonghoon no era parte del plan. Hacía solo una semana habían discutido por teléfono, ya que, de alguna forma, su mejor amigo se había enterado de que Changwook llevaba unos días en Tokio. Seungri no quería molestarse, pero el otro continuaba diciendo que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que necesitaba regresar a Seúl con su familia.

Se puso su saco negro y se aseguró de tener todo consigo, abrió la puerta de su oficina y caminó a través de los pasillos, hasta que otro de sus menores lo detuvo —señor, los Hashimoto están en la entrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Dicen que necesitan hablar con usted, los están reteniendo, pero quieren entrar a la fuerza.

El par de hermanos Hashimoto eran otro dolor de cabeza para Seungri, uno que consideraba ya completado, sin embargo, Naoki le había dicho que no dejará las cosas tan sueltas. Otro error de su parte, el haber creído que las amenazas serían suficientes para ellos. Y no, en ese mundo no lo eran, necesitaba ser más inteligente, necesitaba actuar. Regreso a su oficina rápidamente, abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pistola —¿estás armado? —Keiji asintió mostrando el arma oculta en su saco— mantente alerta y sigue mis instrucciones.

Salieron casualmente de allí, hasta encontrarse con la conmoción en la entrada, Seungri solo pudo ver a Hoya y a otros deteniéndolos —Akira, creí que dejamos todo claro la última vez —musito pidiendo que los soltaran.

El hombre alto y bien formado sacudió su saco, lo miro furioso y se movió un poco con un bastón que sostenía algo de su peso. Con el movimiento de sus hombres, Seungri pudo ver el sofá que yacía más atrás, donde Jonghoon estaba mirando todo... junto a Jiyong. Juntó sus manos con fuerza y se obligó a no mostrar ninguna señal de sorpresa —maldito hijo de puta, ¿Quién te crees? Eres solo un niño rico jugando al mafioso, estas pisando terrenos que no son tuyos Lee —Seungri lo miro severamente, buscando enfocarse en el problema.

—No quise hacer esto grande, porque era absurdo, pero... ¿de verdad necesitamos llegar tan lejos? Tu hermano no parece muy confiado, supongo que es él inteligente, ya que la última vez no se involucró en la pelea —el otro hombre lucia cansado, era el menor y por ende era arrastrado con Akira, por lo que Seungri supo a donde alegar.

—No, no necesitamos llegar tan lejos, solo dame lo que quiero.

—No voy a darte el terreno.

Akira negó —el bastardo que me tumbó esa noche —cuestión de orgullo, Seungri casi rodaba los ojos frente a él.

Aclaró su voz y miro a Hoya —¿se fue ya? —el menor asintió— no voy a caer Akira, ese chico esta de camino al hospital porque alguien le rompió el brazo, ¿era algo así? —preguntó fingiendo ante Hoya.

—Su muñeca derecha —confirmo el menor.

—¿No te bastó la derecha?

El alto lució confundido y miro a su hermano, quien negó con la cabeza en desaprobación —no lo hemos tocado, vine por él.

—No podría imaginarme quien más lo busco para hacerle eso, más que tú —concluyó fríamente, dándose cuenta de que todos sus hombres lucían ligeramente sorprendidos. Cosa que solo él pudo notar.

El otro rio sonoramente, llevando una mano a su cintura y dejando mostrar un arma negra, Seungri sintió escalofríos, no por él o por sus hombres, sino por Jiyong y Jonghoon que miraban todo al fondo —de verdad te gusta mucho hablar Lee, pero yo soy un hombre de pocas palabras —endureció la expresión y dio un par de pasos hacia él, buscando intimidarlo.

Seungri sabía que Akira era un hombre brusco y violento, siempre en vano, y tal como la última vez buscaba provocarlo. Esa noche su enfrentamiento fue a causa de Daichi y otro par, quienes no soportaron el mal trato y la humillación, por lo que Seungri los había dejado pelear. Pero en ese momento, el pelinegro estaba sinceramente cansado de él. Suspiro y rodó los ojos por fin encontrando su límite, puso sus manos en su cintura de la misma forma que él. Dejando que el arma plateada luciera en la orilla de sus pantalones —no dudes ni por un segundo que no jugaremos de la misma forma.

El hermano de Akira lo tomo del hombro, como buscando detenerlo, pero el mayor lo obligó a soltarlo, llevó la mano a su saco y sacó el arma por fin, apuntándola directamente a Seungri. La acción obligó a cuatro de los presentes a hacer exactamente lo mismo, provocando que los del otro lado hicieran lo mismo. Seungri hizo una seña y los hizo dejar de apuntarle, ganándose una sonrisa burlona de Akira, el pelinegro sacó su arma, dio un paso atrás y le apunto sin dudar más.

«Jonghoon y Jiyong están mirando», se repitió un par de veces, pero su exasperación y la adrenalina que lo invadía pudieron más con él.

—Baja el arma —le pidió, el otro relamió sus labios y siguió sonriendo— hay personas ajenas detrás de ti, baja el arma.

El hombre giro sin dejar de apuntar y pudo ver al par de jóvenes junto a la asistente de Seungri, quienes solo miraban asustados —¿la chica linda es tu novia? —Seungri lo miro con desprecio.

Recargó la pistola de un solo movimiento y endureció su postura, demostrándole que no bromeaba ni un poco —baja el arma —repitió casi perdiendo el control. Akira asintió y lo hizo, riéndose ligeramente, la dejo de nuevo en su saco y sus hombres hicieron lo mismo ante la orden del otro Hashimoto.

—No quiero que tu dama se asuste más Lee, solo dame al bastardo —Seungri bajó el arma sin soltarla.

Cerró los ojos menos de un segundo y miro a Hoya de reojo —el chico está en el hospital —lo examinó y notó que era su pie izquierdo el que Daichi había lastimado en medio de la pelea— saldrá en unos días, búscalo y haz exactamente lo mismo —musito señalando su pie.

El Hashimoto menor asintió hacia Seungri —¿ves? Las cosas pueden arreglarse fácilmente —murmuro antes de darse la vuelta y mirar una vez más a la mujer al lado de Jiyong y Jonghoon. El grupo de hombres se desapareció en los elevadores y todos los ojos se dirigieron a Seungri, quien sostenía aun la pistola y temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? —la joven asintió aun asustada, Seungri se giró y le dio la cara a Hoya y a los demás— ustedes dos, no se despeguen de Daichi, manténganlo vigilado y no dejen que Akira se sobrepase.

El par de chicos asintieron y reverenciaron antes de salir de allí junto a los demás —hyung, sigues sosteniendo eso —Seungri reaccionó y guardó el arma en su saco.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el sofá, donde su asistente se recomponía y el otro par lo miraba sin entender nada. Jiyong lo miraba fijamente, Seungri sintió la intensidad en su mirada, pero no lo correspondió, en cambio le dijo a la mujer que fuera a descansar a casa y que tomara unos días. Ella agradeció y se fue, siendo acompañada por Hoya a la salida, dejando solo a ellos tres en el mismo sitio, Seungri miro a Jonghoon molesto —váyanse.

—Seungri, por favor...

—Váyanse, no tienen nada que hacer aquí —repitió, dio la vuelta y camino hacia su oficina decidido.

Hasta que Jiyong lo sostuvo del brazo ya en medio del pasillo —espera, no vine desde Seúl solo para esto —el roce quemo su piel a través de la tela, Jiyong lo estaba abrumando, su corazón estaba acelerado y todo dolía— hablemos solo un momento, Jonghoon y yo estamos preocupados —"preocupados" era absurdo. Seungri se sentía mal, de solo escucharlo decir eso, de imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar al ir hasta Tokio solo por preocupación. Jiyong simplemente no merecía eso, no merecía que una persona tan dañada como Seungri fuera la luz de su vida.

Su voz, su olor, su mirada... eran dagas que se estaban enterrando con fuerza en su pecho, dejándolo inmóvil y con fuerza escasa para continuar. Jiyong lo debilitaba todavía más. Quería abrazarlo, quería envolverse en sus brazos y escucharlo decir que todo estaría bien.

Pero no podía hacer eso, porque él era todo lo contrario a lo que Jiyong necesitaba.

—Vete, por favor —lo miro fijamente, removiendo su mano de su brazo, evitando que lo tocara— viste lo que paso allí afuera. Probablemente tendré que cambiar a mi asistente, porque no quiero ponerla en peligro, no soy nadie como para arriesgar personas por mí —concluyó serio.

—No hables así... —susurro en voz baja, rompiendo un poco más el corazón del menor.

—Si hubieras sido tú, si una mano ajena te lastimara por mi culpa... —su mano derecha tembló, quería tocarlo, quería rozar su mejilla con ternura— no te quiero ver, por favor aléjate de mí de una vez por todas.

Seungri no lo sabía, no era consciente de que esa mirada en Jiyong era la última que vería en un largo tiempo, era imposible que supiera que era la última vez que estarían a tan poca distancia. Y Jiyong era igual de ignorante al respecto, por lo que no insistió más, lo miro alejarse sin hablarle de nuevo. Porque una parte de él creyó en que lo volvería a encontrar dentro de poco, que apreciaría esos ojos de panda y que podría hablar con él otra vez. Porque Jiyong planeaba regresar a Seúl y decirle todo a su abuelo, haciéndolo afrontar lo que Seungri pasaba y lo mucho que necesitaba su ayuda. Jiyong creía que todo se arreglaría, a pesar de que lo estuviera dejando ir en ese momento.

Pero las cosas no irían en ese camino, no todo podía ir como ellos lo imaginaban, la verdadera distancia comenzaba su camino y el reloj preparaba sus manecillas para contar el tiempo que les tomaría encontrarse otra vez.

Solo si el destino o las coincidencias les daban otra oportunidad, solo si...


	30. Noticias

**Noticias destacadas: 11 de febrero de 2019.**

"Accidente de golpe y fuga continua aumentando sospechas: una cámara de seguridad deja ver que el auto del culpable fue importado desde Hong Kong."

...

_"A casi un año de que sucedieron las olimpiadas de invierno: ¿Cómo están las instalaciones de Pyeongchang actualmente?"_

     

...

_"El movimiento #MeToo revela a dos víctimas del directivo de una empresa famosa a nivel mundial"_

...

_"De ser una carta de despedida a destrozar los charts: El detrás de 'Untitled, 2017' de G-Dragon"_

     

En una entrevista exclusiva para Elle Korea, el productor estrella de YG Entertainment, Kwon Jiyong, alías G-Dragon, confesó que cada palabra de la canción tenía un significado inmenso. En propias palabras, expresó que: "esta canción es una carta de despedida, una que jamás pude entregar y que con mi cobardía termino volviéndose una canción." 

La nueva estrella de YG también habló sobre los miedos que tenía al comenzar como cantante, explico que un ex-artista de la empresa fue quien lo motivo y debido a su temor, varios amigos tuvieron que involucrarse. Entre esos amigos estaba Tablo de Epik High, quien resulto ser el co-productor del álbum junto a Teddy y Kush de YG. Expresó también lo abrumante que fue ver como la canción subía poco a poco en los charts, había noches en que soñaba con ellos, añadió.

Muchos de los artistas de la empresa han compartido en redes sociales sobre su nuevo álbum, entre ellos se encuentran Winner y iKON, grupos que obtuvieron mayoría del trabajo de G-Dragon como productor. "Es agradable, sentí el apoyo de muchas personas a mi alrededor, más que verme como un rival, me vieron como una inspiración y como un colega, eso es algo de lo que estaré siempre agradecido."

-Vía Elle Korea.

...

_"Se anuncia propuesta para ajustar leyes de transito debido al número de jóvenes que no las respetan: el público coreano opina"_

....

_"El heredero del Grupo Lee, Lee Seunghyun, se muestra frente a las cámaras luego de su exilio en el extranjero"_

     

Esta mañana a primera hora, se reporto que el conocido heredero del Grupo Lee, aterrizó en Incheon luego de haber pasado más de dos años fuera del país. Numerosos reporteros buscaban tener una exclusiva, por lo que guardias de seguridad y sus propios guardaespaldas tuvieron que alejarlo.

Luego de un largo tiempo, el heredero Lee Seunghyun regreso a aparecer bajo las cámaras, se había creído que había sido enviado a Japón previo a la sucesión que el Presidente del Grupo Lee anuncio. Sin embargo, más adelante se filtró que el joven había sido llevado con urgencia a América, debido a que necesitaba rehabilitación por una adicción a diversas drogas.

El heredero Lee ha sido conocido por múltiples escándalos, desde haber sido arrestado un par de veces, hasta haber tenido problemas en fiestas por Europa. Él, junto a su grupo de amigos  (herederos de 3era generación) han dado noticias con el paso de los años, en mayoría causando golpes a las acciones de sus empresas. Por lo que no es sorpresa ver que como las acciones del Grupo Lee están desestabilizándose con las horas. 

Es importante mencionar que hace solo unas horas se anunció que uno de los miembros de la familia Lee, el joven Lee Minho, fue añadido a la lista de personas que poseen autos exclusivos traídos desde Hong Kong. Lo que lo convierte en sospechoso del accidente de golpe y fuga de hace unos días.

Se espera que se lleve a cabo una conferencia de prensa durante la próximas horas.


	31. Capítulo 30

_\- 2 años después -_

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y un grupo de gente salió de la zona de llegada del aeropuerto, muchos letreros anunciaban nombres y familias esperaban por sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, en ese sitio tan lleno de sentimientos, un grupo grande de reporteros y fotógrafos abordaban la zona, todo en espera de poder tener contacto e imagen del heredero Lee.

El mencionado se detuvo en la zona aun alejada, su asistente le dijo la situación y aseguraron que los guardaespaldas y la seguridad lo podrían sacar sin problemas. Él asintió y pidió que todo fuera manejado con delicadeza, se colocó su cubre bocas y salió con las manos en los bolsillos. La luz de tanto flash lo dejaron algo aturdido, bajo la mirada y fue guiado hasta el auto que lo esperaba fuera, a su lado se sentó el asistente de su abuelo, quien ahora era el suyo, y al frente su guardaespaldas con el chofer, cerró los ojos y no escucho ni una sola palabra durante todo el viaje.

El ruido de la ciudad comenzó a despertarlo, talló sus ojos y se enfoco en la ventanilla, podía ver y sentir que Seúl no había cambiado mucho, suspiro y ajusto mejor su suéter naranja. Cruzo los brazos y espero hasta que el viaje terminara, no tenía idea de a donde lo llevaban, pero no quería ni preguntar. Lo intento en Los Ángeles y al obtener un "son ordenes del presidente" supo que lo mejor sería quedarse callado el resto del camino.

A los veinte minutos sintió su brazo moverse, era el hombre a su lado quien lo despertaba, el auto estaba detenido y estacionado en un sitio oscuro, un estacionamiento en específico. Bajo sin preguntar y como todo el camino, los siguió en silencio.

Piso 21.

Las puertas se abrieron y los tres hombres bajaron, caminaron hacia la derecha, donde el asistente puso una clave en una puerta, esta se abrió y le indicaron pasar. Un departamento nuevo. Miro un par de cajas en el medio de una sala, se quedo de pie y comprendió más, estaba siendo controlado, sería controlado —la clave esta escrita en la nevera —el hombre se acercó al desayunador y Seungri se giro a mirarlo— este es su nuevo teléfono, Wonho esta a su disposición, no pude conseguirle un auto, espero que esto sea suficiente.

Simplemente miro todo a su alrededor y dejo sus manos en su cintura, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía —¿él ordeno todo?

El asistente asintió —sopórtelo, no esta en posición de hacer algo más.

—Reserva un vuelo para Tokio, para esta noche si es posible —el hombre solo lo observo— solo hazlo, yo me encargare después, puede acompañarme este chico si es necesario. Solo... tengo que ir.

—Seunghyun-shi...

Seungri le dio la espalda y fue hacia la sala —no quiero tener que hacerlo yo mismo, así que hazlo discreto.

El hombre termino por salir del departamento, dejando solo a Wonho allí de pie —¿necesita algo más?

—Puedes irte, seguramente tengas que ir conmigo, así que alista ropa para un día, probablemente regresaremos mañana por la noche —el chico asintió— espero.

La puerta se cerró y Seungri quedó completamente solo, como no lo estaba desde Los Ángeles. Se sentó en el sofá principal y pensó en lo que haría, sin duda no quería estar allí, le enfermaba tener que depender de su abuelo de esa forma, no quería estar en la palma de su mano. Abrió una de las cajas del frente, notando que eran sus pocas cosas de la casa en que vivía solo, había libros en su mayoría, algo de ropa y nada más. Seungri no se había aferrado a nada, los libros eran colecciones importantes para él, pero nada a lo que se aferraría. Se había ido a Tokio con nada, se había ido a América con nada, había regresado a Seúl con solo la ropa puesta.

Suspiro cansado.

¿Algún día podría aferrarse a algo?

Tomo el teléfono del desayunador y lo encendió, saco una botella de jugo de la nevera y se quedó bebiéndola mientras miraba el teléfono completamente nuevo, había un número escrito en la caja, supuso que era el suyo. Había un par de contactos guardados, el de Bumsoo su asistente y el de Wonho el guardaespaldas. Escribió ambos en un papel y los guardo en su cartera, apago de nuevo el teléfono y lo dejo como si no lo hubiera tocado siquiera.

Cinco horas después, alguien tocaba a la puerta, despertó con dificultad y se levantó para abrir, no miro siquiera quien era —idiota, ¿no podías avisarme? —era Jonghoon quien lo miraba desde la entrada.

—Estaba regresando de la playa cuando me dijeron que tenía un vuelo en un par de horas, ni siquiera me avisaron a mí —alegó.

—¿Y? ¿No podías mandarme un mensaje? —continuo, miro alrededor y noto las cajas.

—Deje mi teléfono allá —Jonghoon lo miro sin entender— ya no lo necesitaba. De hecho, préstame el tuyo un segundo —el castaño se tumbo en el sofá y lo lanzó cuando Seungri hizo lo mismo. Este lo tomo y busco el contacto de Bumsoo, lo llamó y recargó sus pies sobre la mesita.

— _¿Sí?_

—Soy Seungri, ¿ya está eso listo?

— _Wonho pasara con los boletos en una hora, el vuelo es a las 6 de la tarde._

 _—_ Perfecto, gracias. Y, mantenlo en secreto, inventa algo, estaremos regresando mañana por la noche, así que cúbreme por ese tiempo.

El hombre asintió y la llamada se terminó, Seungri regreso el móvil y su mejor amigo lo miraba seriamente —¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Iré a Tokio en un rato.

—Seungri...

—Estaré bien, regresare mañana.

Jonghoon tenía esa mirada de preocupación, porque no confiaba en él, y porque Seungri no podía ni defenderse... porque era justo que no hubiera confianza en algo así. Al pelinegro le dolió esa mirada, pero no dijo nada, no lo demostró, solo esbozo una media sonrisa —¿puedo acompañarte?

Trago saliva y negó aun sonriendo —es menos de un día, no haré mucho.

—¿Irás a verlos?

Asintió mordiendo su labio —tengo que, no me están amenazando Hoon, los viste en Los Ángeles, simplemente es mi deber. Jure lealtad, y sabes que soy de todo menos alguien que no cumple sus promesas. Así que, te prometo que volveré mañana y que no causare problemas. Al menos estando allá.

Su mejor amigo termino comprendiendo, porque Seungri no hacía promesas que no fuera a cumplir, al menos de eso estaba bien seguro. Entonces confió en él, e incluso lo ayudo a hacer una coartada para llegar al aeropuerto sin que alguien supiera, al final solo era un día, podía ser muy discreto. Wonho lo acompaño todo el tiempo, incluso acepto cuando Seungri lo tomo del brazo, como si fueran pareja, para pasar una zona muy concurrida. Ese chico había llegado junto con él a Los Ángeles, Bumsoo lo había presentado como su guardaespaldas, debido a que Hoya tenía que quedarse en Tokio, Hideo había insistido en dejarlo con él, pero Seungri se negó.

Cuando Seungri estaba por dejar Tokio no podía darse caprichos así, estaba tan perdido que aceptó todo lo que su abuelo ordeno, quizá lo único que pudo hacer por sí mismo fue pedirle a Hideo y al clan que lo dejaran ir. No quería que su abuelo se involucrara con ellos, y en su situación... todos querían lo mismo para él, así que Hideo accedió. Seungri tenía que ir a verlo, de eso no había ni un poco de duda, tenía que disculparse y esperar a lo que él decidiera hacer. No podía negar que se sentía algo asustado, incluso nervioso, habían pasado meses desde que los había visto, y un par de años desde que estuvo en Tokio por última vez, donde nadie debía tener un buen recuerdo suyo.

Todo gracias al desastre que armo esas últimas semanas.

La llegada fue sin ningún problema, Seungri tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección conocida, Wonho avisó que estaban en su destino, el mayor había dejado ese teléfono nuevo en el mismo sitio. Dijo que no lo necesitaba, exasperando un poco a Bumsoo y ganándose la compañía de Wonho a todas partes. Pagó el taxi y bajaron en un barrio claramente oscuro y peligroso, Wonho se comporto como guardaespaldas de inmediato, pero poco sabía del pasado de Seungri.

Un grupo de hombres los detuvieron cuando Seungri camino con seguridad por un callejón —no es zona de civiles, salgan de aquí.

—Me están esperando —respondió poniendo una mano para detener la actitud de defensa de Wonho.

—No tenemos instrucciones, no puedo dejarlo pasar —el japonés dejo en blanco a Wonho, pero la sonrisa de Seungri lo confundió más.

—Dile a tu jefe que V.I está aquí —uno de los hombres de atrás levanto las cejas— mira, tu amigo me conoce.

El tipo se giro y le preguntó algo en un susurro, el otro levantó los hombros y susurro de vuelta —¿Cómo puedo saber que eres V.I?

Seungri se sintió algo cansado —no pienso desnudarme aquí para comprobarlo, solo llamen a alguien dentro y díganles que me tienen aquí en el frío.

Cruzo los brazos y asintió ante Wonho, demostrándole que todo estaría bien, uno de los tipos se metió al edificio mientras todos seguían en posición de defensa fuera. No pasaron ni dos minutos siquiera, la puerta se abrió de golpe y las miradas entre los guardias fueron suficiente, abrieron el paso para ambos e incluso sostuvieron la puerta. Un hombre los recibió y los continúo guiando por el bar, era más exclusivo que el de Seúl, o al menos hasta donde Seungri lo recordaba, entraron a otro pasillo más solitario y Seungri tuvo que detenerse —espera aquí —su guardaespaldas no tuvo mucha opción, miro de reojo al que los guiaba y vio como él también se quedo allí luego de deslizar una puerta, supuso que era algo importante.

El pelinegro ajusto su abrigo negro y entró en la oficina, al entrar pudo ver a Masashi, Naoki, Daichi y a Hideo en el sofá del centro, todos se sorprendieron al verlo. Inclino la cabeza sin más —dennos un momento —todos se levantaron y Naoki dejo una palmada en su hombro antes de salir— así que regresaste.

Bajo más la cabeza y se coloco de rodillas de inmediato —lamento haber tardado —soltó en japonés.

—Levántate —le indicó, lo hizo así y siguió su orden de sentarse en el sofá cercano— ¿estás bien?

—Lo estoy.

El hombre lo analizó detalladamente, como siempre lo hacía para descubrir la verdad de todos sus miembros —¿Qué planeas hacer?

Levantó la vista y lo miro seriamente —quiero tenerlo todo.

—¿No estas siendo ambicioso?

Asintió —es la forma de obtenerlo, es la forma en que mi familia quiere verme y es la forma en que quiero continuar.

Hideo sonrió al mirar la determinación en sus ojos —perfecto, sabía que no me había equivocado al invitarte al clan, esa mirada de ambición sigue contigo.

—Estaré eternamente agradecido por la oportunidad.

—Jamás olvides que eres uno de nosotros... para bien y para mal —Seungri sintió el peso de las palabras, pero asintió comprendiendo bien a lo que se refería— y sobre el desastre que harás estando allí, no te preocupes, sabes que tenemos tu espalda —el menor le había contado un poco de las ideas que tenía, incluyendo a los directivos que quería sacar en cuanto tomara puesto, miembros antiguos del mismo clan. Hideo había apoyado sus ideas, alegando que estarían a su lado, Seungri sabía que no era simple caridad o amistad, porque Hideo era más que inteligente, y sabía que ahora tendría de su lado al hombre más importante del grupo Lee. Influencia más que significativa para marcar su territorio en Seúl, por ende, estaba contento con la decisión que tomara el pelinegro. —Por cierto, me dijeron que tenías una cita en el templo, ¿es así?

Era cierto, esa cita la había hecho desde hacía meses, sin embargo, nunca concreto un día u hora, simplemente dijo que quería ver a ese hombre —lo es, creo que será mañana temprano.

—Muy bien entonces, ahora, vamos a cenar con los demás.

...

Luego de un par de entrevistas, Jiyong regreso a su departamento, el cual estaba listo para ser dejado, solo un par de cajas más y estaría listo. Luego de dos años, Jiyong dejaba el departamento barato que había conseguido como refugio, el que todos sus amigos odiaban. Tomo su cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendió uno y camino hasta la azotea, dio una calada y busco por su teléfono entre su pantalón, estaba vibrando y supo que era una llamada —¿sí?

— _Amor. Tú, yo, cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Seúl, el cielo lleno de estrellas... —_ la voz se vio cortada y un quejido lo hizo fruncir el ceño—  _y Soojoo, ¿Qué opinas?_

Sonrió al imaginarse a su amiga golpeando a su novio —¿no prefieren venir al departamento? Son mis últimos días...

— _Ji, corazón, nadie quiere volver a pisar ese lugar, mejor ven y te quedas acá._

Rodó los ojos — _algún día extrañaran este sitio —_ musito mirando hacia el lugar vació.

— _Como sea, ¿vienes?_

—Pásame la dirección.

— _Avísale a Taehee o me voy a enojar contigo, quiero ver que él te deje aquí._

 _—_ Esta bien, esta bien.

Termino ese cigarrillo y llamó a su manager, cosa que le seguía pareciendo sumamente extraña, le dijo a donde tenía que ir y el menor asintió diciendo que lo esperaría en diez minutos fuera del edificio. Abrió una de las cajas y tomo una gorra que dejo para ocasiones como esa, donde saldría a la calle. No era sumamente famoso, pero la gente comenzaba a reconocerlo estando cerca, incluso algunas fans ya habían encontrado donde vivía, y siendo un barrio humilde, todas podían ir a acosarlo fácilmente. Su jefe y todos sus cercanos comenzaron a insistir en un nuevo sitio, era claro que podía costearlo, sin embargo, no quería dejar ese lugar, aun con todo empacado, no quería irse. Ese pequeño departamento había sido su todo durante esos años, desde su estudio improvisado hasta el sitio donde podía quedarse encerrado por días. Era pequeño y acogedor, para su soledad... y para las noches de tormenta.

Su camioneta se detuvo y, tal como lo había dicho, había alguien esperándolo fuera —odio ser su tercera rueda —soltó deslizando su cubrebocas para hablarle a la pareja que lo esperaba.

—Estás loco, Soo es la tercera rueda —comentó el tipo alto mientras se aferraba a su brazo en lo que entraban al edificio.

—Exacto —la modelo aparto al alto y se aferró al mismo brazo de Jiyong— Soo... hyuk es la tercera rueda —simplemente los miro pelear durante todo el trayecto hasta el último piso del edificio, donde el famoso restaurante se situaba.

Por más que le pareció incorrecto o innecesario, el tiempo hablo y Soojoo termino gustando de Soohyuk, cuando Jiyong sabía que el alto la adoraba, por ende, fue difícil ponerles un 'pero'. Las citas aumentaron, ambos iban en serio y con las semanas terminaron oficializando su relación, lo que para sorpresa de Jiyong hicieron a solo unos días de la boda de Youngbae y Hyorin. Y si dos parejas a su alrededor eran suficiente, Seunghyun y Daesung estaban ya viviendo juntos, añadiendo ese toque de amargura propia al reunirse con todos.

Jiyong estaba solo, el par de citas que tuvo (planeadas por Youngbae) terminaron siendo sexo casual, y la última casi terminaba en matrimonio arreglado. Jiyong estaba cerca de los 30, sentía escalofríos al pensar en su futuro, su propia familia pensaba mucho en el camino que había tomado como artista, a esa edad tan madura. Poco le importo. Decidió que solo era un álbum, era música, su pasión más grande y si tal vez las entrevistas, las sesiones y anuncios en varias partes fueron de más. Siempre tendría en mente que era un productor, no era un idol o algo así, simplemente era un artista y si él quería, él seguiría lanzando música. Porque eso era lo que lo hacía feliz... eso era su objetivo de vida en ese momento.

La cena fue divertida, una parte de él odiaba salir con las parejas, pero la otra se sentía muy tranquila, porque al final de todo, eran sus mejores amigos. Y ellos habían sido la mayor fuerza para lo que había pasado... sin ellos, sin ellos tal vez seguiría llorando en esa enorme casa y lamentándose en medio de canciones que jamás verían la luz. Se despidió de los dos e insistió en pasar las últimas noches en su departamento, añadió algo de sentimentalismo y termino siendo libre.

Miro la hora, pasaban de las once y tenía algo de hambre, pensó en ir hasta su sitio de ramen, sin embargo, era tarde y le quedaba más lejos. Tal como cada vez que lo pensaba, deserto de ir solo. Desde lo sucedido con Seungri, le fue imposible ir solo, lo intentó, pero cuando la señora pregunto por el menor... el recuerdo lo dejo sin sueño. Así que la próxima vez llevó a su mejor amigo, y así cada vez que necesitaba comer allí, porque Youngbae no hacía preguntas, miraba sus ojos llorosos y su mirada ida, pero en lugar de preguntar... él le contaba algo de su trabajo, le contaba algo de su hermano, simplemente lo ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa.

Seungri, una vez más en su mente.

Desaparto los pensamientos y subió a la camioneta con Taehee, su manager lo llevo de regreso a su departamento y le dijo que al siguiente día lo esperaba temprano para ir al aeropuerto, ya que tenían una firma de autógrafos en Tokio. Eran solo unos días, pero Jiyong estaba aliviado con ese viaje. Era diez de febrero, y el día catorce tenía que asistir a una exposición importante de arte, Seunghyun había conseguido boletos para todos, y por nada podía perderse aquello, aunque ver al abuelo de Seungri lo pusiera ansioso, tenía que ir a apoyar al mayor.

Se envolvió en su edredón y encendió la luz de noche, suspiro y tomo el libro pequeño que adornaba el vació del buro a su lado. No había casi nada en la habitación, en realidad solo mantenía la cama hecha y los cables cargadores, pero nada más. Abrió el libro, se había quedado al inicio, removió su separador y leyó las primeras líneas, ansioso por saber que más descubriría ese investigador, y que era eso que había caído del cielo.

A pesar de que en realidad casi se supiera de memoria aquel libro, continúo leyéndolo con entusiasmo, avanzando página por página, hasta detenerse en el final, esa última hoja que jamás leía. En esos días de mudanza el libro se había vuelto una obligación, por la ansiedad que le daba estar en un sitio vació, así que, en realidad era la segunda vez que lo leía en esas semanas... o al menos que releía el noventa y cinco por ciento del mismo.

Media hora después, el libro termino cerrado cerca de sus manos, el sueño lo había vencido, y la lectura había cumplido su cometido, relajarlo hasta dejarlo dormir tranquilo, en medio de toda esa oscuridad y soledad.

...

La firma de autógrafos fue divertida, jamás había imaginado que tantas personas comenzarían a hacerse fans con menos de un año de promoción del álbum. Todo eso lo seguía abrumando, y por supuesto, seguía dejándolo muy cansado con los días. Regresaron a su hotel y su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Soojoo, se lanzó a su enorme cama de hotel y respondió con pereza —¿sí?

— _Jiyong-ah, ¿qué haces?_

Suspiro y se removió para quedar de lado, con el teléfono recargado en su oreja derecha —estaba a punto de caer en coma, las firmas fueron mortales.

Su amiga parecía titubear — _ah, ¿eso ha sido todo tu día? ¿el vuelo fue bien?_

Cerró sus ojos y murmuro una afirmación —¿pasa algo?

— _Nada, solo quería saber que tal te había ido, mejor te dejo dormir._

—Está bien, despiértenme solo si hay una guerra o algo así.

Soojoo soltó una risita — _descansa —_ la llamada se terminó y el pelinegro se quedó dormido durante unas largas horas, las que no había conseguido conciliar esa mañana en el vuelo a Tokio.

A las casi diez de la noche, su puerta fue abierta y el ruido lo despertó, talló sus ojos y pudo ver a Taehee junto a su estilista —¿te despertamos?

Asintió —pero está bien, he dormido mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres salir a cenar a algún lado? Nos dijeron de un sitio cercano

Su estilista estaba leyendo algo en su teléfono —en este blog dicen que la comida es muy buena.

—Muero de hambre —comentó sintiendo su estómago rugir.

—Mencionan que recomiendan el rollo especial II, aunque también dice que hay mucha gente intimidante.

Taehee la miro raro —¿a qué se refiere?

Ella pareció buscar en los comentarios, mientras Jiyong bajó de su cama para buscar su teléfono —oh, al parecer es un sitio concurrido por los Yakuza.

La piel de Jiyong se erizo, camino hacia la zona de la televisión y conecto su teléfono al cargador —si quieren vayan, como que prefiero darme un baño y cenar aquí.

Los dos lo miraron extrañados, porque Jiyong adoraba comer fuera cuando iban a Japón —¿estás seguro?

Asintió —me siento cansado, y mañana tendremos dos sesiones más, mejor repongo fuerzas —estiro sus brazos y termino convenciéndoles, ya que si se miraba cansado.

El par dijo que lo verían al siguiente día, no sin antes asegurarse de que su cena estuviera lista, lo dejaron con todo listo y salieron por fin. Jiyong miro la comida y prefirió ir a darse un baño, abrió el agua caliente y echo una bola de jabón que adornaba una canastita cerca del lavabo. Miro la bomba disolverse y los colores tornasol lo atrajeron, tomo una fotografía con su teléfono y comenzó a ingresar al agua, estaba tibia, como le gustaba. Sostuvo su teléfono, con la idea de revisar las noticias, ya que se suponía ese día lanzaban la revista donde tuvo su entrevista, sin embargo, prefirió dejarlo en silencio y lejos de la bañera.

Tenía mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra... 'yakuza', quizá desde que había explorado el catálogo de Netflix y algún documental de eso había surgido. La palabra le daba mil sentimientos, en su mayoría temor, porque recordaba a la perfección como había encontrado a Seungri ese día en el hospital, todo por ser parte de esa dichosa mafia. Y luego, por supuesto que recordaba su tatuaje, recordaba el vapor que los envolvió en las aguas termales, la forma seria en que Seungri expresó el significado de su marca. Sintió escalofríos recordando esa mirada.

Desde ese entonces, Jiyong había evitado todo lo que se relacionara con el menor.

Hasta que Tokio se volvió inevitable, junto con los sitios de ramen, junto con el interés del abuelo de Seungri en el trabajo de Seunghyun como artista... todo se juntaba de a poco. Debía ser una señal, de que debía superar todo eso por fin... sin embargo, recuerdos de golpe no le ayudaban, Jiyong tenía la firme idea de que podría ir lentamente, con paciencia. No a prisa, porque se abrumaba y todo podía resultar peor. Suspiro y prefirió concentrarse en su baño, en su cuerpo relajándose y en el día siguiente, donde probablemente conocería a más fans.

Cuando sintió su cuerpo hundirse un poco más fue que despertó, se asustó y pensó en que así moría la gente, se envolvió en su bata de baño y seco su cabello solo un poco. Estaba siendo la persona más floja posible, pero poco le importo. Comió mirando 'The Great Gatsby' y maldijo cuando escucho su teléfono desde el baño, lo había olvidado.

— _Jiyong-ah._

—Interrumpes una increíble película.

— _¿Qué miras?_

—The Great Gatsby, y creo que me enamore.

—¿Gatsby?

—No asumas Bae, ¿qué tal si me enamore de Daisy?

El moreno bufó — _tú eres Daisy —_ entonces Jiyong bufó y Youngbae rio en voz alta — _no es la primera vez que me dices que estás enamorado de Leonardo DiCaprio, de hecho... me lo dijiste cuando teníamos once y vimos 'Titanic' con mi familia._

Sonrió teniendo el recuerdo muy fresco —oh, el joven Leo.

— _Dormirás bien luego de la película._

—Ugh, cállate, ¿para qué llamabas?

— _¿No puedo solo saludar a mi mejor amigo?_ —el menor frunció el ceño, Youngbae no solía ser así, y menos cuando Jiyong estaba fuera, por lo regular lo llamaba así cuando sabía que tenía días de descanso en casa. No cuando tenía viajes de trabajo.

—Soojoo me llamó más temprano, solo falta que Daesung lo haga, ¿pasó algo?

— _Nada, solo que Taehee me dijo que no quisiste salir, se me hizo raro._

La duda le pareció más extraña —me sentí cansado, pero estoy bien, ustedes son lo que están siendo raros. Y ni siquiera se acerca mi cumpleaños, una fiesta sorpresa no me están planeando... ¿o sí? ¿una fiesta sorpresa siete meses antes, Bae? ¿es en serio?

Su mejor amigo suspiro — _es una coincidencia Ji, ¿quién hace una fiesta sorpresa siete meses antes del cumpleaños?_

—Ustedes, tal vez.

— _Mejor vete a dormir, hablamos cuando regreses._

Asintió y termino deseándole buenas noches al mayor, termino de cenar y de ver la película, sin embargo, la duda se había quedado en su mente, por lo que llamó a Daesung sin importarle mucho la hora. Pero el menor lo mando a buzón tres veces, termino desistiendo y pensó en que quizá estaba con Seunghyun. Al final todos estaban con alguien... menos él.

...

Un auto negro se detuvo frente a la enorme mansión y un hombre se acercó a abrir las puertas, dejando que el hombre que iba detrás bajara primero, enseguida bajo otro hombre, el que Seungri detuvo con una seña —déjame ir solo —su asistente quiso negarse, pero el pelinegro lucía serio.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y algunos saludos fueron intercambiados, mientras otras personas del servicio se limitaron a mirar de lejos y bajar la mirada, probablemente esperando a moverse para cotillear sobre su regreso. Detuvo al mayordomo y le dijo que conocía el camino, subió el resto de escaleras y toco la puerta del centro, el estudio de su abuelo —adelante —inhalo fuertemente y abrió la puerta con seguridad.

El hombre al otro lado se sorprendió al verlo aparecerse así, sin embargo, su sorpresa aumento cuando vio a su nieto agacharse hasta quedar de rodillas, con sus manos en sus piernas y la cabeza baja —vine a disculparme.

Seungri sintió todo su cuerpo pesar, era la segunda vez que hacía eso en solo una semana, en solo unos días, su orgullo dolía, pero estaba malditamente seguro de que serían las únicas y últimas veces en su vida. Jamás haría algo que le provocara tener que pedir perdón de esa forma, era suficiente para una vida, era suficiente para su vida.

—Levántate —Seungri lo hizo y prefirió quedarse de pie cuando el hombre cruzo los brazos estando detrás de su enorme escritorio— te escuchó.

Era el momento, o lo comprendía todo de una, o las cosas se complicaban —siento mucho cada malestar que te causé, no debí ocultar nada. Siento mucho lo sucedido en Tokio, perdí el control de todo y no sabía cómo recuperarme, y por ello agradezco que hayas ido por mí.

—Ellos llegaron antes que yo —lo miro fijamente y asintió.

—Pero tome tu ayuda —hablarle informalmente, algo que Seungri jamás pensó, pero que con los sucesos en Tokio se obligó a hacer, su abuelo le había gritado y le había dicho que continuara. Se preguntó si fue una buena decisión continuar así, sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que si quería tratarlo como un adulto tenía que hacerlo, porque desde ese momento, lo trataría como el presidente del Grupo Lee. No como su abuelo— también pido disculpas por lo grosero que fui, quiero que comprendas que no era yo en ese momento.

El hombre lo miro tan fijamente que lo dejo sin poder continuar —¿qué sucedió en Tokio?

—Me fui por razones de trabajo.

—No me ocultes las cosas Seunghyun, si quieres que continúe escuchando se honesto.

Su mente se llenó de Changwook, su piel se erizo y sus ojos se sintieron llorar, trago fuerte y pensó en algo más creíble —como debes saber, pase un par de días... en el hospital.

—¿Por qué estuviste allí? ¿Por qué estabas tan mal herido?

Mordió su labio —estuve secuestrado dos días —entonces su abuelo cambió la mirada, se miró preocupado y el cruce de sus brazos se deshizo— me dejaron algo herido, y por seguridad tuve que irme a Japón, además de que yo lo quería así.

—Seunghyun... ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar unirte a algo así? Pudiste morir.

Asintió secamente —siguen siendo una familia para mí —trago saliva y comprendió como su abuelo lo miraba incrédulo— ellos me cuidaron cuando mis papás me dejaron, cuando Minhyuk y tú lo hicieron, Jungshin, Chaerin... todos me dejaron. Nadie se preocupó, todos me culparon cuando te enfermaste, me hicieron a un lado. Y ellos supieron comprenderme, yo no necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba ocuparme, y eso gane, trabajo y cosas que ocuparon mi mente. En cierto punto me pidieron unirme a su clan, a su familia, un honor que fui muy joven para ganarme, un honor que acepté con orgullo. Así que, por más que lo intentes, no me harás desistir de esa decisión. Eso tienes que aceptarlo.

El hombre asintió serio, mirando la fiereza con la que su nieto le hablaba, esa de la que siempre se jacto hablando con sus amigos, presumiendo sobre el digno heredero que Seungri era. Ese niño había crecido, y sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas, él había sido abandonado, todos (incluido él) le habían dado la espalda, asumiendo que el niño 'Victoria' podría superar lo que fuera y que estaría bien estando solo... cuando Seungri se había destrozado a si mismo por el rechazo de todos.

Su abuelo se levantó y fue hasta él, lo abrazo fuertemente y sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco acepto el abrazo —no debí dejarte solo hijo, lo siento.

El pecho de Seungri ardió, se sujetó a él y lo abrazó de vuelta, recibiendo ese consuelo que tanto necesitaba, una parte de él quería mencionar a Changwook, pero el miedo regreso y prefirió callarse.

El abrazo termino y Seungri recobró su postura, olvidándose de esos amargos recuerdos por solo un momento —comprendo que eres un adulto, y yo no supe actuar al verte tomar decisiones así de importantes. Así que, con poco derecho a preguntar... ¿qué es lo que harás?

Negó y suspiro —quizá sea egoísta y absurdo, pero vine por lo que me prometiste desde que era niño.


	32. Capítulo 31

No hizo falta tanto movimiento, su abuelo había organizado todo con gusto, ya que su regreso a Seúl no había sido casualidad. En realidad, el sustituto que ocupaba la silla de presidente era un tío mayor, quien estaba más cansado de la vida de negocios que cualquiera, simplemente estaba haciéndole un favor a su abuelo, en lo que la persona adecuada llegaba. Porque el hombre ya esperaba que Seungri pidiera eso, y si no lo hacía, su abuelo iba a ofrecerlo, porque simplemente ya estaba cansado de todo eso por igual, y darle todo a sus otros primos o tíos no era una opción, su abuelo sabía la mente tan maliciosa que tenían para los negocios. Y presentía lo peor si es que les dejaba el cargo.

Así que, en ese momento todas las preparaciones se hacían con la máxima discreción, su grupo no eran más de diez personas, incluyendo su asistente y su guardaespaldas, quienes ya comenzaban a comprender el ritmo de trabajo del heredero. Seungri había aceptado, bajo sus condiciones y prometiendo que esa empresa iría como su abuelo siempre soñó.

Eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde y el estómago de Seungri comenzó a rugir, había olvidado comer —¿puedes ir por algo de comida? —le preguntó a Wonho, quien leía un libro en el sillón contiguo.

El timbre interrumpió su respuesta, se levantó y fue a atender, Seungri tomo su teléfono y noto las llamadas perdidas —hay alguien abajo, al parecer lo detuvieron en la entrada porque no está en la lista de visitas, pero el chico sigue insistiendo —el pelinegro se asomó y lo miro en el pasillo.

—Pide el nombre.

Unos segundos después el alto regreso —Lee Howon, según su identificación.

Entonces Seungri le dio toda la atención del mundo —que pase, que pase —su guardaespaldas habló con el de seguridad y accedieron a darle el paso. Se levantó y camino hasta el pasillo— yo abriré.

Lee Howon era el verdadero nombre de Hoya, por lo que asumió que el de seguridad reviso su identificación. El pelinegro no podía creerlo, de verdad creyó que sería imposible que su capricho se cumpliera, pero el timbre sonó de vuelta y Seungri se encontró abriendo con emoción —¡hyuuung! —el menor sonrió mientras entraba junto a un par de cajas grandes.

Dejo todo en el suelo y camino para abrazarlo, aun en la entrada —mi querido dongsaeng —lo estrecho con fuerza— pasa, pasa.

Lo ayudo con las cajas y le dio la bienvenida dentro del pequeño departamento —tenía la dirección incorrecta, estaba por Gangnam hace una hora.

—Cambie de lugar, este es más cómodo e irónicamente más seguro —tomaron asiento y Wonho lo miro algo desubicado— Wonho, él es Hoya, un dongsaeng.

Ambos reverenciaron y Seungri regreso a darle atención al recién llegado —ahora, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿vienes solo a dejarme algún recado?

El menor negó —tengo indicaciones de quedarme indefinidamente.

La sonrisa de ambos se volvió amplia —¿estás seguro de quedarte? Digo, esto no será tan emocionante o peligroso como Tokio, quizá te aburra.

—Estoy seguro, necesito un descanso de todo eso, además, es como si estuviera de vuelta en casa.

Seungri paso una mano por su cabello y lo sacudió —entonces hay mucho que necesitas aprender. Posiblemente la próxima semana se anuncie que tomare la presidencia, y justo ahora estoy revisando algunas cosas para estar un paso delante de todo.

—Masashi me dijo algo, sobre que planeas hacer cambios grandes, con miembros activos —soltó lo último como murmuro, gracias a la tercera persona.

El mayor comprendió la restricción, envió a Wonho por comida como había planeado antes, le dio una de sus tarjetas y regresó con Hoya —me recibieron con guardaespaldas y asistente, no pude evitarlo.

—Me siento traicionado —se rieron y el pelinegro fue por bebidas— ¿cuándo volviste? ¿y porque no me dijiste que fuiste a Tokio?

El menor y él se habían visto más de una vez en Los Ángeles, cuando la rehabilitación del pelinegro acababa de iniciar, Hoya se había aferrado con Hideo, alegando que no podía dejarlo ir solo. Luego de menos de un mes, el menor tuvo que regresar a Tokio y Seungri tuvo que tomar una rehabilitación más fuerte, donde ya no podía recibir visitas. Decisión que tomo por sí mismo, para alejar a todos, hasta que supiera que sucedía otra vez. Así que era más de un año que no lo veía o que no hablaba con él, se había atrevido a pedirle a Hideo que lo enviará a trabajar de vuelta con él, pero sinceramente no creyó que Hideo le cumpliría la petición.

Al final a Hideo le convenían los cambios que Seungri quería hacer, supuso que por ello el menor estaba frente a él con una orden indefinida, ignoro los detalles y le extendió una lata de cerveza antes de comenzar a quitarse su sudadera —fui a Japón de forma secreta, para ver a Hideo y atender algo más —el menor levantó la mirada y pudo ver al otro quitarse la camiseta blanca que traía abajo.

La última vez que Hoya lo vio solo un pez adornaba su torso, ahora estaba acompañado de un árbol al otro lado y de una katana en la parte superior de la cicatriz de su espalda—woah, añadiste dos —se levantó y examino el árbol, era un árbol de sakura seco— este es increíble, yo solo añadí más peces, mira.

Seungri pensó fugazmente que si alguien entraba sería gracioso verlos semidesnudos y revisando sus espaldas y torsos. La ropa regreso a su lugar y el golpe de dos cervezas lleno el silencio —si te molesta no me respondas, pero ¿y tu abuelo? ¿qué piensa de todo lo que paso?

Dio un trago largo y suspiro pesadamente —dijo que lo comprendía, así que prefiero tomar su palabra y solo ignorar todo.

—¿Le contaste todo?

Negó —solo supo de mi tiempo en el hospital y de Tokio, jamás dejare que sepa algo más.

—Entiendo, tu guardaespaldas y asistente, ¿qué tanto saben?

—Ambos creen que solo anduve en malos pasos, tienen la imagen de la prensa, un heredero malcriado y adicto.

Asintió —leí las noticias, estabas en todos lados con lo de tu llegada.

Termino su cerveza y dejo que la amargura dejara su sabor, mordió su labio y se obligó a no pensar mucho en esa persona. Era inevitable cuando se quedaba sin hacer algo, pensaba en si él había visto las noticias... ¿en que había pensado al saber lo que decían los reporteros? Y en qué pensaría al saber que no había muchas mentiras en sus artículos. Suspiro una vez más y se inclinó hacia la mesita llena de papeles —¿te gustaría ponerte un poco al tanto?

La puerta se abrió y una vez más fue interrumpido, esta vez eran tanto su guardaespaldas como su asistente, Wonho dejo las bolsas de comida en la mesita que Hoya estaba limpiando —Seunghyun-shi... le envié un mensaje con la agenda de la noche.

Tomo su teléfono y reviso de vuelta el mensaje 'Apertura de galería en Gangnam' rodó los ojos y bloqueo la pantalla —no iré.

—Su abuelo envió las invitaciones, es una gran oportunidad para enfrentar los rumores y que se apacigüe todo antes de la próxima semana.

Negó de vuelta comenzando a abrir las bolsas —no puedo ir, busca otro evento... no relacionado al arte —Hoya lo miro de reojo, comprendiendo un poco el camino.

El menor recordaba todo, le habían tocado muchas conversaciones y por ende recordaba a los involucrados en el arte, y con su abuelo, por supuesto. Seungri estaba evitando a alguien.

—Estoy más concentrado en esto que en una fiesta, simplemente no, yo llamare a mi abuelo, no te preocupes por eso.

Su asistente se miró decepcionado, todavía no estaba del todo ajustado a que Seungri fuese tan especial en ese sentido, ya que Bumsoo recibía órdenes directas de su abuelo, ordenes que en un 75% Seungri terminaba rechazando o alterando. Cosa que dejaba al pobre hombre en medio de la espada y la pared, sin embargo, Seungri lo hacía con un claro objetivo, y es que quería que Bumsoo le diera toda su confianza. No quería que nadie estuviera del lado de su abuelo, no quería filtraciones, el tiempo con los yakuza le había enseñado eso, y es que era necesario tener muy bien marcados a sus aliados.

Pensando en eso y mirando la reacción de su asistente, llamo a su abuelo en el mismo lugar, frente a los tres — _¿vienen en camino ya?_

—No, no iré, solo llamaba para avisarte —Hoya pretendió actuar normal con lo que escuchaba, pero el otro par reaccionaba de otra forma, cosa que puso mucho más atento al menor— sé que era importante, pero ordenare a Bumsoo a que encuentre otro evento social, solo deja que me encargue.

Un silencio lleno la llamada — _... confió en ti._

—Estaremos en contacto —miro a su asistente y supo que era momento de aprovechar la situación por fin— ¿ves? No pasó nada.

—Solo seguía órdenes —aclaró.

Se levantó y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, pasando su mirada entre los otros dos —en unos días seré el presidente de la empresa, en poco más de un mes tendré las acciones que me pertenecen por nombre, un porcentaje mayor que el de mi abuelo, y con el tiempo, las suyas serán mías también. Esto no es una amenaza, sólo son hechos. Ahora, solo quiero aclarar algo con los dos, o están conmigo hasta el final, o están con mi abuelo.

—Estoy con usted —soltó Wonho sin dudar, Seungri y Hoya lo miraron.

Bumsoo los miro a los dos y dudo como nunca había hecho en su vida, recordaba haber firmado muchos papeles de confidencialidad al tomar el empleo, y estaba sumamente emocionado de trabajar para un magnate como era el señor Lee Hyun Ryu, sin embargo, también era consciente de que el impacto de Seunghyun en todo era algo sorprendente. Cuando lo enviaron a recibirlo no esperaba tanta prensa, no esperaba las tantas noticias que hubo, no esperaba el trato que le dio al señor Lee, y mucho menos la forma en que el gran magnate aceptaba sus decisiones. Lee Seunghyun era algo importante, y su determinación lo hacía creer que sería un mejor camino a seguir.

—Me quedaré a su lado —soltó ya sin dudar más, llevaba solo unos días a su lado, pero ya conocía mucho de su forma de ser, y sinceramente no tenía ninguna queja fuerte. Salvo por lo difícil que era hacerlo seguir ordenes de su abuelo, quien ya no sería su jefe... y quien por ende ya no daría órdenes.

Asintió y miro de reojo a su dongsaeng —él es Hoya, ha sido mi guardaespaldas anteriormente, pero ahora solo estará cerca de mí, cualquier orden de su parte tiene que ser atendida como si fuera mía. Haré nuevos contratos y pagaré por la multa por los suyos con mi abuelo, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse mientras sean fieles y responsables, esto no es una especie de guerra con mi abuelo, es solo una separación necesaria. Lo aprenderán con el tiempo —sintió que su tono era algo serio— ahora vayan a descansar, no saldré mañana tampoco, así que tómense estos días y si lo piensan mejor no me molestare, solo les hago saber las cosas.

Ambos asintieron y salieron del departamento, dejando a los dos a solas —me sentí de vuelta en Tokio con esa actitud.

—¿Me excedí cierto? —sonrió ligeramente.

—Para nada, pudiste romperle el brazo a alguno o jugar ruleta rusa con ellos —Seungri cerró los ojos, Hoya jamás olvidaría todo lo vivido— pero probablemente no quieres recordar eso... lo siento.

—Está bien, mejor vamos a comer.

...

La puerta se cerró por fin y Jiyong se sintió dudoso sobre lo que llevaba puesto, sin embargo, Daesung estaba casi jalándolo para que salieran de allí —lo bueno que la cita no te importaba tanto —murmuro mientras iban en el elevador.

—Solo quiero verme bien —mintió mirándose de reojo en el espejo, realmente la ansiedad por cambiarse tanto de ropa era porque no quería asistir. Y eso Daesung lo podía percibir, sin embargo, no pudo decir algo más.

Luego de veinte minutos de camino, Jiyong suspiro profundamente, su cabeza daba mil vueltas y conforme se acercaban su corazón se aceleraba contra su convicción. Todavía recordaba con claridad lo jodido que había quedado luego de leer las noticias en aquel periódico de la persona a su lado en el avión. Seungri había vuelto, 'heredero Lee' era como le llamaron en esos artículos. Dos años habían pasado desde la última vez que pudieron verse, en que Jiyong intento detenerlo, en su mente seguían las palabras que había usado con el abuelo del mismo. Con un nudo en la garganta, el mayor le había dicho a ese hombre que su nieto se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en Tokio, el hombre lo ignoró, hasta que Jiyong tuvo el valor y el atrevimiento de mencionar las drogas. Fue entonces que el mismo reacciono, no le importo la gravedad, envió gente a verificar, y por supuesto, encontraron que Seungri estaba bien. Asunto sumamente planeado por Seungri, quien los envió de vuelta, sin embargo, esa era una estrategia más que conocida por su abuelo, ya que el hombre tomo el primer vuelo a Tokio y pudo encontrarse con la gravedad del asunto por sí mismo.

Jiyong volvió a saber de él por Jonghoon, una semana después el mejor amigo del pelinegro le explicó que Seungri estaba de camino a Los Ángeles y que estaría allá por un tiempo. Jiyong no supo que pensar, asumió que era lo mejor para él, a pesar de que una parte en él sentía que lo volvería a ver en Seúl.

Los primeros meses fueron lo más difícil, solo Daesung y Soojoo conocían esa relación, y Jiyong se aferró a que Youngbae nunca se enterara, porque como pensaba en ese momento, eso se había terminado y ya no tenía sentido hablar de ello. Sus amigos lo veían mal, por más esfuerzo que ponía, fue imposible que no se notara a kilómetros el desamor que cargaba consigo, y las canciones no hicieron más que sacarlo a gritos. Jiyong lo amaba, lo había amado.

—Llegamos.

Asintió algo atontado y bajo junto al castaño —¿estás bien?

Negó con la cabeza y se sostuvo de él, sintió fuertes nauseas —creo que lo que comí me cayó mal —cerró los ojos y respiro con calma, a solo unos pasos de donde personas importantes entraban al recinto— dame un segundo.

—Vamos adentro, los servicios están a la derecha de la entrada —se aferró al brazo del menor y camino hasta que pudieron evitar a toda la gente. Se metió a uno de los baños privados y se quedó sumamente quieto, no quería vomitar, odiaba vomitar— dime si necesitas algo, estoy aquí.

—¿Puedes traerme algo de agua?

—No te muevas de aquí —un par de pasos sonaron y la puerta se abrió, se recargo en la puerta y maldijo mil veces por la sensación.

Salió de ahí y lanzó un poco de agua a su rostro, se sentía ajeno a sí mismo, si Seungri estaba allí dentro, pues... no tendría que haber problema, al contrario, Jiyong debía estar feliz de verlo de regreso y bien. Se repitió eso y despeinó su cabello sin cesar, respiró una y otra vez, olvidando ese rastro amargo de las náuseas.

Daesung regresó junto a Seunghyun, quien lucía preocupado —aquí —le extendió un vaso, el mayor bebió de él y sin duda sintió una mejoría— ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí, solo fue un momento, estoy bien.

El alto lo miraba fijamente —¿seguro? No me importaría si faltas, además podemos re agendar la cita.

Negó con la cabeza —estoy seguro, ahora vamos, que siento que estoy llamando mucho la atención —sonrió solo un poco más tranquilo, porque su mente seguía dando vueltas.

La cosa empeoró cuando llegaron a la galería, había mucha gente y los ojos de Jiyong comenzaron a merodear sin poder evitarlo, pensó que el pelinegro podía estar con su abuelo, y él tenía que saludar al hombre, no podía no hacerlo, después del enorme favor que le había hecho a Seunghyun. Tenía que saludar a su abuelo. Y quizá, tendría que verlo.

Casi olvidándose de ello, Seunghyun y Daesung se acercaron con otro hombre, reacciono y recordó que tenía una cita, arreglada por esos dos —Ji, él es...

—Donghae-shi —respondió mirándolo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Daesung y Seunghyun reaccionaron —¿Cómo...?

—Es amigo cercano de Heechul.

Donghae sonrió y asintió, dándole la razón —el mundo es muy pequeño.

—Bueno, pues entonces podemos ahorrarnos las presentaciones. Amor, ¿me acompañas a saludar? —el castaño aceptó y los dejaron a solas prontamente.

Donghae era alto, de piel clara y muy bien cuidada, cabello negro y bien peinado, y sus facciones eran casi perfectas, el hombre era bastante atractivo. Tanto que se preguntó cuál era su razón para haber aceptado una cita a ciegas, seguramente debería tener una fila de personas esperando por una oportunidad.

—¿Así que necesitabas una cita? —comentó con esa voz suave.

Sonrió por amabilidad —los chicos insistieron, ¿tu como los conoces?

—Seunghyun-ah está exhibiendo un par de pinturas de mi hermana, y de una reunión a otra me pregunto si me gustaría salir con su ex novio —Jiyong casi se atragantaba con la copa de champagne que acababa de probar.

Donghae sonrió ampliamente conforme caminaban alrededor —que forma tan inteligente de conseguirme citas.

Mordió ligeramente su labio y trato de verse discreto cuando ambos caminaron hacia el área principal —esto es sin duda un fracaso, así que dime, ¿Por qué tu ex novio está consiguiéndote nuevo novio?

—Suena raro...

—Es raro —afirmó mirándolo y llamando su atención, solo sonrió de vuelta.

Su mirada deambulo un poco más y volvió a centrarse en Donghae, podía conocerlo, pero no por eso sería grosero con él —fue mi novio hace unos 3 años o menos, ahora está saliendo con Daesung y simplemente lo que tuvimos no fue tan intenso como para afectarnos. Dicen que estoy necesitado, así que... están emparejándome con muchos, lamento que Seunghyun me haya ofrecido así.

—Sentí que estábamos en el medievo y me estaba prestando a su mujer, dile que a la próxima no mencione eso, te arruinara las citas desde antes.

Se rio sinceramente —tu aceptaste a pesar de ello.

—Me dijo tu nombre, por algo no me sorprendí al verte —recordó brevemente y asintió, era cierto, el alto no se había visto afectado al verlo.

—Así que viniste a reírte de la situación.

Termino con su copa y pidió otra —para nada, solo no me iba a perder esto, y bueno, hace mucho que no te veía —se detuvieron casi en el centro y una fuerte voz llamo la atención de Jiyong.

Era el abuelo de Seungri.

Giró y se encontró con el hombre y otros varios que lo seguían, para su mala suerte o fortuna, el hombre se detuvo al verlo —Jiyong-ah, viniste —sonrió y reverencio con respeto.

—No podía faltar —su mirada se movió hacia los que venían detrás, tragó fuerte y regresó al hombre— es una excelente colección, si se tratase de una venta, estoy seguro de que me llevaba más de uno —soltó algo nervioso.

El hombre se rio con él —lo sé, aquí entre nos, esto solo es un vistazo de cosas más grandes que tengo planeadas. Ya te lo haré saber —sonrió amablemente y aceptó la palmada en el hombro— nos veremos después Jiyong-ah, disfruta el resto de la noche.

Los hombres avanzaron y ninguno de ellos era Seungri, paso saliva con dificultad y detesto ese sentimiento envolviéndose en su estómago, se suponía que debía estar más tranquilo. Se suponía. Regreso a la tierra y sonrió ajeno a Donghae, se sentía mal, ya no quería estar allí, ni un solo segundo y su "cita" noto un poco de ello.

—Bueno, tengo que ver a mi hermana y saludar a sus amistades, ¿no te molesta que tu cita se vaya?

Esbozo una media sonrisa —lo siento, puedo recompensarte luego, ¿quieres ir a almorzar uno de estos días?

El chico lo miro fijamente —acepto, elegiré un buen restaurante y te enviare los detalles.

—No tienes mi número.

Se alejó unos pasos y levanto una mano para despedirse —se lo pediré a Heechul —respiro un poco al verlo irse, dejo su copa sobre una bandeja y termino por escabullirse de allí.

Se quedó de vuelta en el baño y comenzó a redactar un mensaje para Daesung, mencionando que estaba por irse, la puerta se abrió y el mencionado apareció —te vi llegar acá, ¿te sentiste mal otra vez?

Mordió su labio notoriamente y asintió —perdón, solo, necesito ir a casa.

—No, Ji... —Daesung sintió todo, le impidió irse y lo abrazó protectoramente, acarició su espalda y le dio el consuelo que necesitaba— está bien, ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara —lo supe luego de mi segunda noche en Tokio, tú y Soojoo actuaban extraños, incluso Youngbae... presentí que algo sucedía.

—¿Esperabas verlo aquí? —susurro.

Jiyong se alejó y suspiro mirando al suelo —pensé tantas veces en su regreso, con el tiempo supuse que sería normal, que lo vería y que todo se terminaría. O que yo lo sentiría así. Supongo que espere demasiado, y tal vez ya no estamos destinados a encontrarnos, tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos.

—Sólo queríamos que estuvieras bien, yo no estaba de acuerdo con las citas, pero Seunghyun y Soojoo creyeron que era lo mejor.

—¿Crees que Youngbae sepa algo? Actuó de la misma forma que ustedes, con las citas, llamarme constantemente...

Daesung negó —te jure que no le diría nada, todos respetamos que no querías que supiera.

Sin duda Youngbae había estado siendo mucho más sobreprotector, tanto como cuando Seungri se había ido, y Jiyong sabía que cada acción era extraña. Pero también sabía que ni Soojoo ni Daesung dirían algo, al menos no a Youngbae específicamente, ya que Seunghyun y Soohyuk tenían una idea de que Jiyong estaba con el corazón roto, más no conocían al causante del dolor, porque Jiyong juró que lo olvidaría, y que esa historia moriría con esas personas.

—Iré a casa, no te preocupes.

—Déjame llevarte, no me siento tranquilo.

Negó y sonrió levemente —necesito procesarlo, estaré bien Dae.

Más de cuarenta minutos después, Jiyong levantó una cortina de hule y se adentró en lo cálido de su restaurante favorito, saludó a un par de personas y noto que su asiento estaba ocupado con un chico vestido de traje, muy ajeno al sitio. Maldijo por el recuerdo a Seungri. A propósito de ello, tomo una mesa del rincón y se alejó de él, ordeno su plato de ramen de siempre y espero llenando un vasito de soju.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el licor por primera vez.

Dejo su mente en blanco y sonrió amablemente al recibir su comida, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comía allí solo. Suspiro y prefirió enfocarse en su plato, soplando y sorbiendo los fideos que tanto adoraba, tomo su teléfono y reviso una serie de mensajes de Taehyun, la mayoría eran demos que estaba grabando, se colocó sus audífonos y escucho cada uno con calma.

La música aliviaba su dolor de cabeza, los miles de pensamientos disminuyeron, por la misma y por el flujo de botellas verdes que llenaron su mesita. Alcanzó a enviar un mensaje a Taehee, avisándole que estaba en casa, por los errores en el texto, tal vez y el otro podría predecir que estaba borracho. En ese momento, lo importante era que no lo molestaran.

Termino con una última botella, sintiéndose mareado y risueño, pidió la cuenta y se levantó para ir a pagar. Sonrió a la encargada y dejó una propina más que generosa, la chica agradeció y lo despidió con una sonrisa. Esa chica se llamaba Hani, era la hija de la dueña del pequeño puesto, esa señora que vio crecer a Jiyong, la misma que había fallecido hacía solo medio año.

Se envolvió mejor en su sudadera recién comprada y se sostuvo del letrero de la parada de autobús, estaba mareado, pero no tan ebrio. Pudo cubrir bien su identidad, pagó su boleto y se dirigió al fondo del autobús, evitando a todos y subiendo el volumen de sus audífonos. Se recargo en la ventanilla del último asiento y bajo aún más su gorro, impidiendo que alguien tuviera idea de quien era.

Repitió los mismos demos de Taehyun todo el camino, casi ignorando dónde iba y si había alguien a su alrededor o no, se perdió como hacía tiempo no hacía, dejo que su mente quedará borrosa, solo permitiendo que breves recuerdos se formaran. Sin distracciones a la vista pudo visualizar esa última vez que tomo un autobús en esa línea, donde se quedó de pie junto a su compañía, con sus manos a centímetros de separación, centímetros que más tarde en ese día se habían vuelto nulos.

Centímetros de separación que para su triste realidad... aun extrañaba.

...

Su teléfono sonó por tercera vez, lo sacó y lo puso en silencio, recordó que al fondo del autobús había alguien sospechoso, así que prefirió no llamar la atención. Pensó prontamente en que tenía dos guardaespaldas descansando en sus casas, mientras él había mentido diciendo que regresaría a casa en taxi. Pensó también en lo mucho que Hoya regañaría a Wonho por haberlo dejado solo, si es que se enteraban alguna vez. Wonho era inocente, en cierto sentido le recordaba a su hermano.

Saco su teléfono de vuelta y devolvió una de las llamadas perdidas, ignorando al vago del fondo y el sonido tan obvio que la otra persona percibiría de la ciudad —lo siento, estaba ocupado, ¿pasa algo?

_—Tendremos una cena el domingo, ven a casa a las 8._

—¿Es algo formal?

Su abuelo murmuro una afirmación — _te presentaré como presidente, tú considera la formalidad._

Suspiro y termino la llamada, creía que tendría una semana relajada, sin embargo, eso aceleraba todo, y para colmo, al día lunes tenía una reunión con Jonghoon ya que alguna noticia importante quería anunciar a todo el grupo de amigos. Seungri no estaba seguro que tan impactante sería, y desde allí pensaba averiguar dónde ubicar el impacto de la suya.

Porque Seungri estaba a poco de conseguirlo, estaba a prácticamente nada de ser el dueño de todo.

Y en ese instante, no habría nada que lo fuera a detener.

—Estación... —el autobús se detuvo y el chico del fondo paso rozando su brazo, Seungri sintió escalofríos y lo miro bajar rápidamente, las puertas se cerraron y lo pudo ver caminar rápidamente hacia una de las calles. No planeaba mantener la mirada fija, sin embargo, los zapatos del chico resaltaron, y el pantalón lo hizo por igual, ya que eso sin duda era la mitad de un atuendo caro.

Quiso mirar más, pero el mismo desapareció y el autobús acelero, dejándolo con la enorme duda de porque alguien iría vestido así en un autobús. Reaccionó por el timbre una vez más y se levantó cuando supo que era su parada, tan solo a la siguiente de la de ese chico.

Dejo de pensar en eso y camino hasta su edificio, el que no estaba nada lejos para su comodidad, ya que desde que lo había elegido tenía cada movimiento pensado, desde la vista que le daría todos los días, hasta la distancia que podría tener del transporte público. Regresó a mirar al autobús irse, entonces recordó que en ningún momento había pensado en que ese simple objeto significaba algo para él. Quizá por huir del chico no lo pensó, quizá si se hubiera sentado al fondo el recuerdo lo habría abrumado... supuso que era una señal.

Era tiempo de dejar de pensar en él.


	33. Capítulo 33

El auto había entrado por fin a la ciudad, los campos eternos habían llegado a su fin, regresando a Seungri a su realidad. Estiro su cuerpo de vuelta y se sentó correctamente, tomando su teléfono ya recargado. Un mensaje, treinta mensajes. Suspiro y lo dejo de vuelta en la orilla, su conductor lo miro de reojo y medio sonrió —¿no quieres regresar aun?

Asintió cansado.

—Eran demasiado amables, hasta yo me sentí mimado —Seungri se rió.

Luego de que Hoya llegó a mediodía, los señores no le permitieron quedarse allí fuera esperando, casi obligaron a Seungri y a él a quedarse a comer. El mayor sin duda se sintió apenado, sin embargo, con el descubierto vinculo con su propia familia, algo le daba un sentimiento diferente. Una parte de él ya quería regresar a Seúl solo para contarle a su abuelo a quién se había encontrado. Y era lo primero que tenía planeado, ya que Hoya conducía directamente hacia la mansión. Era domingo y solo le quedaba llegar a casa a descansar, porque desde el siguiente día todo sería un tanto caótico, tenía reuniones en espera y sabía que se convertirían en más esa semana. Con el anuncio, muchos querían reunirse con él y "felicitarlo" por el cargo, otros más querían "conversar" de antemano. Seungri aceptó solo aquellos a quienes le convenían a futuro, sobre los rechazados, ellos eran los primeros que saldrían de allí.

—Olvídalo, mejor vamos al departamento —le pidió.

Cuando Hoya pensó en responder, el teléfono del mayor comenzó a sonar y una conocida voz se escuchó por el auto —V.I —el mencionado murmuro una respuesta— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, estoy entrando a la ciudad, me tome un día fuera.

— _Supongo que después no tendrás tiempo, sólo llamaba para avisarte que será cumpleaños de Naoki y Hideo quiere que tengamos una cena, para que los dos tengan la fecha reservada —_ soltó en su japonés nato.

Miro a Hoya y asintió —no faltaremos.

—Espero no tuvieras planes.

—¿Es el viernes? —el menor asintió— bien, luego de la conferencia podemos ir a buscar algo para regalarle, ¿no?

Seungri y Naoki eran buenos amigos, y con la unión del menor al clan, las cosas mejoraron entre los dos. Supuso que el viernes solo tendría la conferencia, así que envió un mensaje a su asistente, pidiéndole que apartara todo ese día y que le avisara a su abuelo, para evitar planes que quisieran agregar. El auto se desvió por una calle desconocida y Seungri reaccionó un poco —tranquilo, tengo que ir a ver a mi casero o si no perderé el lugar.

—Ya te dije que puedes mudarte conmigo, no sé porque insistes en estar lejos de mi —musito casi sonriendo. Hoya lo miro de reojo mientras daba una vuelta, tenía semanas sin ver una sonrisa sincera en él.

Detuvo el auto en un callejón y comenzó a sentir las miradas de su hyung, quien no sabía en dónde estaba y a quien sin duda no le gustaba el sitio. Caminaron hasta un edificio medio alto, rodeado de casas, como si de los suburbios se tratase. Incluso el edificio destacaba, al estar en una zona alta y ser viejo. La puerta se atascó al abrirla y Seungri junto sus labios casi no queriendo tocar algo, sentía que todo se podía romper —es el penúltimo piso —asintió y camino tras él por esas escaleras angostas y oscuras, dónde por supuesto, una luz parpadeaba.

El sitio no era una opción para Hoya, Seungri quería sacarlo de allí al instante, sin embargo, lo siguió en silencio. Esperando que el menor se diera cuenta con los minutos que pasaban allí —¿Lee Howon? —Seungri escuchó voces, pero él se detuvo a media escalera, notando la ventana y la inesperada vista que le regalaba. Era hermoso. El paisaje era de la ciudad a solo unos kilómetros, las casas permitían apreciar mejor la distancia de todo ese caos, y la altura ayudaba en demasía.

Se acercó al otro par y noto que la puerta estaba abierta, se asomo y notó algo del pequeño sitio, se asomo hacia arriba y pudo ver que un piso restaba —¿Por qué no tomaste la azotea? —preguntó cuando se adentraba, reverencio al hombre mayor y miro ligeramente que el sitio tampoco era tan pequeño.

—Eso intente, pero el que rentaba decidió mantener el sitio un tiempo más—respondió el menor— y no podía esperar.

—¿Entonces va a mudarse? —le preguntó esta vez al hombre.

—Es un artista famoso según me dijo mi nieto, vinieron muchas niñas hace tiempo y parece que decidió irse por precaución, pero hace unos días pagó un mes más y pidió que no moviera nada.

Seungri escuchó atento, sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la extendió al hombre —por favor, avíseme en cuanto se desocupe, estamos dispuestos a pagar el doble si es necesario —hizo énfasis en lo último y dejo de mirarlo, esperando que la propuesta le hiciera reaccionar.

—¿Entonces no tomara el sitio?

Hoya interrumpió —lo tomare, sólo avísennos en cuanto arriba pueda estar disponible.

El hombre aceptó y los dejo solos luego de tener un contrato firmado, por un mes, gracias a Seungri —hyung, esta bien si me quedo aquí, aun esta este balcón —señalo las puertas de cristal que daban un poco de la vista.

—Si, supongo... —soltó a medias, camino hacia atrás y reviso las demás partes. Todo estaba muy completo y casi parecía nuevo, quizá la única cosa que no le gustaba era ese papel tapiz un tanto viejo.

Revisaron un par de cosas más y decidieron irse de allí, Seungri salió al final y escuchó pasos en las escaleras, seguido del ruido de la puerta de arriba abriéndose —debe ser el famoso —susurro Hoya.

La mente de Seungri se encendió y cerró la puerta —¿y si hablo con él? —Hoya frunció el ceño sin comprender— puedo convencerlo, si necesita algo podemos cambiar, que se quede abajo, ya que lo suyo es temporal y tu si vas a quedarte aquí —su dongsaeng negó— ¿no quieres la mejor parte del edificio? Esa azotea debe ser hermosa.

—Hyung, dejemos que pase el tiempo, ya te dije que estoy muy bien con este piso —le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo incito a bajar— mejor vamos a tu casa, tienes que descansar para mañana.

...

Las horas pasaron y Seungri estaba siendo despertado por su dongsaeng a la mañana siguiente, se quejó un poco y se enrosco en su edredón. Hoya dijo que no lo despertaría una vez más, así que prefirió levantarse a regañadientes. Puso alguna playlist de música popular y se estiro poco a poco. Esa pereza era inusual en él, pero pocas ganas tenía de iniciar ese día, mientras se duchaba espero que nada fuese a salir mal. Salió del vapor y comenzó a secarse, paso la toalla por su espalda y se dio la vuelta frente al espejo, mirando de reojo la larga cicatriz y la katana rodeada de flores que la cubría ligeramente. Aplico crema en los tatuajes más recientes y comenzó a cepillar sus dientes a la vez que sacudía su cabello.

En poco más de media hora salió del baño con solo una camiseta y su bóxer, tomo una taza de té que Hoya preparo y tomo su teléfono —¿Dónde quieres almorzar hoy? —le preguntó casualmente.

—No sé si pueda acompañarte, pensaba pedirle a Wonho que me cubriera esta tarde —Seungri reaccionó extrañado, Hoya siempre estaba a su lado.

—¿A dónde iras?

El menor soltó una risita —tengo una cita hyung —Seungri sonrió ampliamente e ignoro el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

—Siempre asumí que eras un workaholic —comento aun sonriente mientras caminaba hacia el salón— pero bueno, supongo que tendré que sobrevivir sin ti un rato, espero que hasta mañana —soltó una carcajada y llegó a su habitación.

Hoya converso sobre detalles con el otro par que había entrado, le dio consejos a Wonho y organizo una cita para el día siguiente, dónde lo quería con ropa deportiva. Seungri iría a entrenar y Hoya tomaría ese tiempo para aprovechar y medir hasta dónde Wonho estaba preparado. Seungri había accedido a la prueba, añadiendo que Hoya jamás estaría contento con ningún guardaespaldas. Y tenía razón, Hoya no se iba a sentir muy tranquilo dejándolo solo con esa protección, pero al menos quería asegurarse de enseñarle al otro lo mínimo.

En menos de quince minutos, Seungri salió luciendo una camisa blanca con ligeras manchas negras, parecía pintura de acuarela lanzada sobre si, pero por supuesto que se miraba de otra forma con su porte. Se miro al espejo y sacudió su cabello por última vez, sintió que ya necesitaba un corte, pensó en tomarlo antes de su presentación el día viernes.

El auto avanzó, las horas pasaron, las alabanzas y peticiones de "paz" se repitieron un par de veces, Seungri bostezó al dejar salir a su última cita antes de comer. Estiro sus brazos y noto que iban a ser las dos de la tarde, tomo su teléfono y termino llamando a su abuelo. Le pidió verse para almorzar, el hombre mayor no se negó y quedo en espera de la dirección. Eligió un sitio cercano, ya que a las cuatro y veinte tenía otra cita en ese mismo café donde llevaba horas.

Su abuelo parecía tranquilo cuando Seungri lo encontró, ya que él había llegado antes, dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y tomo algo de agua —¿hay una razón especial por la que me llamaste?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero entendió que su propuesta no podía verse desinteresada, no con su actitud de esos días, y años. —No quería almorzar solo —concluyó sin más.

Ambos ordenaron y conversaron solo un poco sobre asuntos de la empresa, el mayor miraba a su nieto de reojo, como buscando tocar un tema diferente. Pero Seungri no le daba oportunidad, a pesar de que él estaba buscando lo mismo. Era absurdo sentir esa ansiedad, era básicamente su nieto favorito, y del otro lado, Seungri siempre había confiado más en su abuelo que nadie. Pensó en lo sucedido desde Tokio, pensó en su abuelo siendo el único con el valor de ir a enfrentarlo y hacerlo levantarse... pensó en el peso de aceptar todo lo que hizo, para así darle aquel puesto. Muchos, sin duda más de la mitad de accionistas, se habían opuesto a la situación, aunque supieran que así sería desde que era niño. Todos vieron otra puerta abrirse cuando Seungri fue alegado por los asuntos de drogas, y quizá tuvieron razón y sentido común al enfocarse en esa puerta, sin embargo, su abuelo se encargó de cerrarla, demostrándoles que no tendrían más opción. Lee Seung Hyun era el heredero y el presidente a cargo de aquel grupo. Sin discusiones.

El pelinegro mordió su labio y aclaro su voz —salí de Seúl el sábado.

Su abuelo reaccionó a la iniciativa y casi sonrió —¿a dónde fuiste?

—Iba hacia Pocheon, a la cabaña de Jonghoon, pero terminé quedándome en una villa en Gisan-ri —el hombre mantuvo silencio, esperando a que siguiera— conocí a un matrimonio que me rescato de la carretera, porque mi auto quedo varado.

—¿Fuiste solo?

—Sí, y ellos me llevaron a su casa, me trataron muy bien sin siquiera conocerme —comento recordando el buen trato— hablamos un rato y preguntaron por mi familia, el nombre de mi abuela les hizo emocionarse —su abuelo detuvo sus cubiertos y lo miro fijamente— la señora fue alumna de mi abuela, me enseñaron fotos y tu aparecías también, al parecer ustedes fueron testigos en su boda. Había más donde parecía que pasaban tiempo juntos, por tu expresión creo que sabes de quien hablo...

—Era una amiga cercana de tu abuela, pero cuando comenzamos a movernos perdimos contacto, se que ellos fueron a Jeju a vivir un tiempo allá, y sé que tuvieron una hija, sin embargo, no supe más —comentó pensativo, como si de verdad tuviera mucho tiempo sin pensar en ellos— fue hace tanto... tu abuela y yo comenzamos a viajar, luego yo me moví más tiempo, y el resto ya lo conoces. ¿Tienes sus datos de contacto? —asintió, ya que recordaba lo mucho que la señora había insistido en que Seungri mantuviera contacto con ellos— debieron llevarse una gran sorpresa contigo.

—La señora dijo que mi abuela me había puesto en su camino.

El mayor asintió con ojos brillantes —seguramente así lo hizo, tu abuela los apreciaba demasiado.

El ambiente mejoro notablemente entre los dos, los temas de negocios terminaron y la promesa de almorzar en un par de días surgió, siendo Seungri quien lo propuso. Se despidió de él y subió al auto, Wonho condujo hasta el café de regreso, dónde el resto del día le esperaba. Miro la hora y noto que llegó diez minutos antes, suspiro y pidió algunos postres y té. Tenía los consejos de su abuelo en mente, por lo que se sintió ligeramente motivado, ya casi había olvidado la pereza que lo había atacado esa mañana. También aprovechó el tiempo y envió un mensaje de animo a Hoya, una vez más pidiéndole que no regresara esa noche. Sin embargo, el menor le dijo que ya estaba fuera reunido con Wonho.

Más de una hora después, las cosas no habían salido como él planeaba, todo era inesperado y sus dedos no dejaban de moverse nerviosamente alrededor de la taza de té que sostenía. Un hombre de cabello rubio esperaba frente a él, una persona a quién Seungri había lastimado y a quien eventualmente había dejado.

Alguien a quien quería no encontrarse nunca, al menos no fuera de sus sueños.

"Te vi en las noticias" había comentado con un hilo de voz, entre miradas y detalles claros, Kwon Jiyong había hablado sobre lo inevitable. Un asunto que Seungri sabía que llegaría a él, pero que deseaba no le fuera relevante. Quería ser olvidado, quería que la mirada del menor no brillara de esa forma... —esperaba que no lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué?

Las cejas del mayor se fruncieron ligeramente, como si no comprendiera —confié en que sería lo mejor para ti —fue sincero. Aunque su pecho estuviera pesando ligeramente, tragó ese mal sabor y lo miro de frente— han pasado más de dos años Jiyong, no quería que supieras más de mí.

Jiyong lo miro atento, sin embargo, fue el primero en romper esa mirada intensa —tal como lo has dicho, el tiempo paso, ambos estamos en sitios diferentes, escuchar tu nombre no debería significar algo...

—¿Debería? —el ahora rubio mordió su labio de forma muy sutil, de forma que no cualquiera notaría, pero que Seungri logro captar— tu nombre hace ruido en mí, aunque este en un sitio diferente al tuyo, asumo que es algo normal. De lo contrario, temo lo que puedo estar confesando en este instante.

Los ojos almendrados lo enfocaron, queriendo saber más de aquellas descuidadas palabras. Seungri lo detuvo, notando que algo sonaba en la habitación, era el teléfono del mayor. Jiyong no quería percatarse de la interrupción, pero el ruido aumento, rompiendo lo que sea que se acababa de formar en esas cuatro paredes —mierda... —contestó y evito mirarlo— Donghae-shi, perdón, me encontré con un conocido de mi papá, dame un segundo y regreso —algo respondieron al otro lado, pero Jiyong comenzó a incorporarse.

Seungri hizo lo mismo.

—Supongo que estabas ocupado —concluyó.

Los labios del rubio se humedecieron y asintió sacudiendo un poco su cabellera algo larga, Seungri casi pudo invadirse con el olor a frutas que provino de el —tengo que irme —susurro, para de inmediato aclarar su voz.

El mayor quería decir algo más, y Seungri quería escucharlo.

Pero sabía que estaba mal.

—Esta bien —musito suavemente, Jiyong respiro intranquilo y dejo de darle atención, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta. El pelinegro se adelantó y la abrió para él, quedando a solo un par de pasos de distancia— cuídate.

Sus ojos se encontraron por última vez y el olor a frutas desapareció.

Seungri se quedó a solas en la habitación, respiro más tranquilo y se quedó casi congelado en el mismo sitio. No conseguía procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Y es que no solo se había encontrado al mayor, sino lo había invitado a entrar con él, le había ofrecido té. Se había sentado frente a él como si nada sucediera, como si los años no hubiesen hecho peso, y como si fueran amigos de antaño. No como los amantes que solían ser, sin siquiera pensar en el impacto de sus palabras, Seungri había dicho cosas de las que ya se arrepentía. Porque había prometido alejarse, no quería verlo ni saber más de él... sin embargo, lo había invitado a tomar el té. Y quien sabe, quizá hasta una confesión indirecta pudo surgir del poco tiempo que tuvo para pensar en consecuencias de lo que decía.

Los recuerdos no regresaban solos, y las emociones parecían despertar, a pesar de que Seungri las imaginaba muertas.

...

El ruido de voces se volvía un tanto lejano, el pasado y el presente se mezclaban, el olor a aftershave casi seguía atascado en su memoria, y una mano se acercó a tomar la suya para así hacerlo reaccionar. Jiyong no tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, acababa de recordar el sitio en el que estaba —¿hyung? ¿estas bien? —asintió, sintiéndose observado.

—Voy al baño un momento —se excusó.

Dio un par de vueltas y se encontró con el baño, casi no recordaba donde se encontraba el mismo, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. En algún momento la conversación con sus amigos se había detenido, o tal vez su mente lo traiciono demasiado, pero es que él juraba que solo había pensado un segundo en lo que había sucedido horas antes. Fue hasta el lavabo y mojo su rostro, buscando reaccionar un poco más.

'Tu nombre hace ruido en mí...' respiro profundamente una y otra vez, esperando que el mareo desapareciera. Quería vomitar, estaba pensando tanto que incluso su cuerpo se estaba revelando. Se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y se miro al espejo. Hablo mentalmente para sí mismo, obligándose a dejar eso fuera de su mente. Porque poco importaba, poco tenía que importar.

'... temo lo que puedo estar confesando en este instante.' Jiyong sabía que el menor era inexperto en cuanto a relaciones serias, y vaya, con el tiempo juntos pudo comprenderlo. Sin embargo, no creyó jamás que esa misma inexperiencia lo dejaría hablar así, casi confesando lo que sea que sentía. Seungri era un hombre de negocios, alguien de sangre fría, una persona involucrada en asuntos ilegales. ¿Cómo podía entonces dejar que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran así? ¿O estaba planeado todo eso?

Negó con la cabeza.

Seungri podía ser mil cosas, pero sabía que jamás planearía algo que lo lastimara, además el encuentro había sido una casualidad. Era imposible que supiera a dónde Donghae lo terminaría llevando, y el lugar Jiyong lo conocía por él, así que esa idea quedo fácilmente descartada. El encuentro había sido una casualidad, estaban en el momento indicado y no pudieron evitarlo de ninguna forma. Había sucedido y había terminado. Punto.

Alguien toco a la puerta, sacándolo de su nueva burbuja —Ji, ¿estás bien? —la voz era de Youngbae.

Abrió la puerta y salió para evitar preocuparlos más —todo bien —musito con una media sonrisa— creo que me estaba quedando dormido, lo siento —descartó mientras le daba una palmada y caminaba hacia el salón, esquivando lo que sea que pudiera preguntarle.

Se encontró más despierto cuando regreso, sonrió ante las historias de Seunghyun en la clase de arte que les dio a unos niños, comento sus momentos favoritos del show de variedad donde Daesung había aparecido, e incluso se burló de las poses extrañas de Soojoo en su última sesión de fotos. Actuó como si nada sucediera, a pesar de que su mundo acababa de dar un vuelco inesperado.

...

Al viernes siguiente Jiyong termino en medio de su closet sin saber que hacer, Soojoo estaba abriendo la puerta a la vez que él miraba todo a su alrededor —¿no es muy tarde para regresarte? —la miro sin entender.

—El closet... tú, dentro del closet.

Jiyong esbozo una media sonrisa, para luego volver a darle la espalda —voy a cancelar —sentenció tomando su teléfono.

Su mejor amiga se quejó al instante —no, imposible Ji, me dijiste que te gusto y hasta emocionado te escuché, además iremos contigo, no estarás completamente solo.

Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que tampoco sería cordial dejar a Donghae plantado, mucho menos con lo que le hizo el día lunes a media cita. Era quizá lo menos que podía hacer —iremos solo un rato, no tengo muchas ganas de salir de fiesta.

Ella levanto las cejas y lo miro sospechoso —¿te sientes mal? —negó y se dio la vuelta hacia su closet— ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Se detuvo al tocar un abrigo, esos días sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo, sin embargo, no tenía el valor de contar lo sucedido. A nadie. —Estoy bien.

La música era fuerte, Jiyong no había sido reconocido aun, pero su mejor amiga si, ganándose la atención de los meseros que iban a atender su mesa en la zona VIP. Jiyong tomo una copa de champagne y descuidadamente la bebió completa, esperando que Soojoo no notara la velocidad con la que bebía. La mesa se fue llenando conforme llegaron el resto de sus amigos, a quienes Donghae había añadido a la lista, ya que al final eran conocidos de la universidad. Jiyong se levantó y estiro un poco su cuello, envolviéndose en la música que reventaba y en el calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sacudió su camisa blanca y también su cabellera ahora naranja, sintió un susurro en su oído y se dio la vuelta sorprendido —¿no era blanco? —era Donghae, quien señalo su cabello con una sonrisa amplia.

Sonrió de vuelta —era parte del proceso, este es el definitivo.

Donghae lo aprecio durante unos segundos, cosa que dejo sin saber que hacer a Jiyong —... creo que me encantarías con el color que sea —el mayor estiro su mano hasta tocar su cabello, lo sacudió con ternura y lo dejo sin palabras.

Mordió su labio y su respiración se agito, noto que alguien toco el hombro de Donghae, haciéndolo girarse. Jiyong dejo de mirarlo y camino hasta la mesa, tomo una copa recién servida y la bebió de un trago. Musito la palabra 'baño' a Soojoo y salió de allí, se desvió por las orillas y evitó ser visto, sus ojos se inundaron y la puerta del baño VIP fue casi empujada. Cerró un cubículo y respiro a destiempo.

¿Eran las mismas palabras?

¿Podía existir una coincidencia así?

Donghae había dicho exactamente lo mismo que Seungri dijo aquella vez que tuvieron su primera cita... cuando Seungri lo miro con el pelo negro. Cuando sus pensamientos salieron sin ser evaluados y cuando un sonrojo sumamente tierno provoco que sus siguientes palabras surgieran con torpeza. Y una vez más, sus recuerdos de Seungri siendo sincero invadieron su cabeza.

Comenzó a deshacer los recuerdos en su mente, recargó su cabeza en la puertita y casi dio un salto cuando escuchó golpes al otro lado. Se incorporo y se quedó en silencio, presto atención y pudo escuchar pasos descuidados, al igual que la forma en que la pared a su lado tembló ligeramente. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe, seguido de sonidos de besos. Frunció el ceño y se alarmo un poco cuando escuchó ligeros gemidos, abrió su puerta con mucho cuidado y dio un par de pasos al frente —Seungri-shi, ¿estás son cosas que un... ah... un presidente debería estar haciendo? —Jiyong bajo la mirada de inmediato, se enfocó en el hueco de la parte de abajo del cubículo y pudo ver un par de piernas y a alguien de rodillas.

Los sonidos se volvieron grotescos.

Su piel comenzó a arder y su corazón a agitarse —¿deberíamos de llevar esto a mi casa? —escuchó un silencio y el ruido jadeante una vez más. Sus piernas de repente dejaron de reaccionar, su cerebro le pedía huir, pero algo lo aferraba... casi como si quisiera comprobar que no era lo que su mente creía. Que quizá ya hasta deliraba.

La puerta principal del baño se abrió y el pelinaranja se giró de inmediato, sintiéndose descubierto, descubierto escuchando como (tal vez) su ex novio recibía una felación en el cubículo del medio. Pero no, quien había entrado era el propio Seungri, quien se detuvo en la entrada y miro sorprendido a Jiyong —¿qué...? —se calló a si mismo y Jiyong simplemente no dijo nada— ¿Seungri-ah? —musito en voz alta— ¿estás aquí?

Jiyong se quedo sin entender nada —hyung, tendré que verte mañana —Seungri cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Yo espero que no —murmuro en respuesta, le hizo señas a Jiyong y lo hizo salir de allí. Al salir del servicio, ambos se encontraron en el pasillo oscuro y solitario— lo siento, creo que te quedaste allí atrapado.

Asintió aun descolocado —yo... yo creí...

Seungri sonrió ampliamente, haciendo temblar al mayor, haciéndolo casi odiar esa sonrisa —es un amigo, que se hizo pasar por mi —comentó como si aquello fuese gracioso y comprensible. Y por la expresión que debía tener, Seungri continuo con la explicación— mis amigos hicieron una apuesta a que uno no conseguiría dormir con alguien usando mi nombre y mi tarjeta —la información casi desaparecía de su memoria al instante. Esa sonrisa amplia se había clavado con fuerza, y es que prácticamente no podía recordar la última vez que miro esos labios formando un corazón.

—No sabía que era tan fácil caer con solo tu nombre —comentó medio sonriente, casi drogado por esa simple sonrisa.

La sonrisa del menor se volvió mas cuidada de la situación, para sorpresa del mayor —bueno, a partir de hoy resulta que si lo es —concluyo.

—Tendré cuidado entonces —musito sin pensar.

Ambos evaluaron sus propias expresiones, Jiyong fue quien desistió de seguir mirándose, otra presencia los hizo notar al ambiente, provocando que se separan un poco más y que dejaran pasar a quienes iban camino a los servicios. Tres personas pasaron, y la cuarta se detuvo junto a Jiyong —aquí estas —musito Donghae sonriente.

Seungri encontró los ojos de Jiyong, para luego desviarse a los del alto —debí dejarte solo, lo siento —se disculpó sin más.

—Es un peligro dejarte ir al baño solo —comentó naturalmente, lo miro un segundo y regreso al pelinegro, quien analizaba con poca discreción al otro— ¿interrumpí algo?

El primero en decir algo fue Jiyong —no, no, ya iba de regreso.

Seungri lo miro de reojo, contemplando la situación, Jiyong solo quería moverse de allí —no te interrumpo más —musito mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo en sus ojos que Jiyong no conoció. El pelinegro miro por última vez a Donghae y se alejo de allí sin decir algo más, dejando a Jiyong afectado y a Donghae confundido.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin que Jiyong lo notara, perdió cuenta de las copas, perdió cuenta de lo que sea que se le acercaban a decirle, su mente simplemente se quedo atascada. ¿Era ese encuentro otra simple casualidad? Una vez más, no había forma posible en que Seungri supiera donde estaba, además ese malentendido en el baño era totalmente extraño. Jiyong estaba volviéndose loco, loco y borracho.

—Deberías llevarlo a bailar —comentó Soojoo cuando sintió que Donghae se sentaba a su lado, observando a Jiyong al frente junto con su vaso de vodka.

El alto negó con la cabeza —allí no hay nada para mí —confeso.

—¿De que hablas?

Donghae se estiro y tomo una de las botellas de agua, regreso a recargarse y suspiro —se encontró con alguien en el baño, y creo que esa persona pudo haberse aparecido el lunes también —la modelo frunció el ceño esperando más— no sé, el lunes Jiyong fue al baño y desapareció casi quince minutos, cuando volvió era otra persona. Tal como esta en este instante, ausente y perdido en lo que sea que hay en su mente. Hace un momento lo encontré camino al baño con esta persona, y mira como esta.

—¿Viste con quien se encontró?

Donghae asintió —es un tipo al que vi en las noticias, ahora lo recuerdo, es quien heredo la presidencia del grupo Lee.

—¡¿Lee Seunghyun?! —Donghae juntó sus labios resignado— lo siento...

El alto no dijo más, y la modelo se quedó pensativa, busco con la mirada a Jiyong, lo encontró perdido en las luces del escenario. Por supuesto, con la mirada ida y la mente en otro lado. Entendió entonces los detalles extraños en su mejor amigo, lo recordó el día lunes en medio de la cena, y esa tarde en medio de su closet. Soohyuk llegó hasta ella luego de que Donghae fue con alguien más, el alto se sentó cerca, dejo un beso en su mejilla y una mano en su rodilla, dejando que varios dejaran de darle atención a su novia —¿pasa algo? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió —¿recuerdas al novio prohibido de Ji? —el mayor murmuro una confirmación, casi teniendo dificultad para recordarlo— regreso hace tiempo, y parece ser que se lo ha encontrado ya dos veces.

—Eso explica porque le hablas y no te hace caso —su novia asintió y los dos se quedaron mirándolo a lo lejos— debió haber sido algo fuerte...

—Jiyong me dijo que lo amaba, que jamás se había sentido así por alguien.

Soohyuk junto sus labios, pensando en lo jodido que el otro debió estar —¿y el otro?

La rubia se quedó pensando, ya que poco conocía del otro —no lo sé, hable con él solo un par de veces, pero ellos salían casi a escondidas. Él es amigo de Youngbae, desde bebés si no estoy equivocada. Jiyong no le contó nada porque asumía que no era nada importante, creía que Seungri solo era un simple crush. Luego las cosas se pusieron más serias con él, entonces Jiyong y Youngbae se pelearon, y por ende las mentiras se hicieron enormes para Jiyong. Al final cuando quiso confesar... algo paso con él, y todo termino.

—El tipo debería de estar por aquí, ¿no?

La modelo reacciono —cierto, debería hablar con él...

—Shhh... ¡Que sueño tengo! ¡¿Deberíamos de irnos ya?! —gritó, provocando que Soojoo se descolocara, sin embargo, ella dejo de hablar y todo funciono.

Jiyong tan solo los miro y asintió —eso quería decirles, si quieren pueden quedarse.

—No, no, podemos irnos contigo —comentó Soojoo mientras ya se levantaba— ¿quieres ir por fideos con nosotros?

Jiyong negó con una media sonrisa —me llamó Hyunsuk hyung, parece que tengo que irme unas semanas a Tokio, iremos a preparar el álbum de un solista nuevo. Me iré pasado mañana, pero regresaré para antes de la boda, entonces quiero descansar y preparar maletas.

...

Cinco semanas después, Seungri tenía pendientes por doquier, delegó más de un asunto y llamó a Hoya por el intercomunicador. Su dongsaeng apareció en cuestión de unos minutos —¿sí?

Seungri le lanzó un par de documentos —necesito que leas, releas y vuelvas a leer todo eso —el menor asintió.

—¿Quieres ir a entrenar más tarde? —comentó, en espera de que ese día aceptara por fin.

El pelinegro negó —empaca y pide que preparen dos tickets para Tokio, nos vamos esta noche.

—¿Cómo? Tienes una reunión mañana...

—La pospuse, Masashi me pidió un favor y te necesito conmigo, alista todo.

Hoya no dijo más y salió de la oficina, la ansiedad ya estaba sobre los dos, Seungri había estado con los nervios de punta las últimas semanas. Los otros directivos no lo estaban dejando en paz, todos le sobre exigían, otros simplemente fastidiaban, y para colmo, el mayor también parecía estar teniendo menos y menos resistencia. Hoya pidió los boletos al asistente y se fue a la oficina contigua a leer, esperando que ese viaje al menos les diera paz y a Seungri algo de motivación.

En la oficina del presidente, Seungri firmaba y leía papeles restantes, en solo una hora tenía que cenar con su abuelo, por lo que la prisa lo atrapo. Al final miro la hora y prefirió llevarlos consigo, pensando en revisarlos esa noche antes de irse. Bajo al estacionamiento y le indicó a donde iría a Wonho, ya que Hoya estaba arreglando aun los detalles.

La mansión se sintió diferente cuando Seungri llegó, los trabajadores lo saludaron con un toque diferente, ignoro el sentimiento y fue hasta el comedor. Su abuelo ya lo esperaba con algunos platos listos. —Escuche que saldrás de viaje —asintió, sorprendiéndose un poco por lo rápido que la información llegó a él.

—Tengo unas cosas que arreglar en Tokio, sólo serán un par de días.

El hombre asintió mientras les servían algo de langosta —¿y esto? —preguntó curioso, era raro que cenaran algo tan extravagante, aun cuando sus comidas solían ser muy sencillas.

—El domingo tendremos una cena, toda la familia —endureció su expresión y detuvo el toque con su copa, en ninguna de sus comidas el tema fue mencionado, y en el momento por supuesto que no lo esperaba— sé que, aunque te invite no querrás asistir, así que prefiero darte las noticias antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ya estando más serio.

—Venderé la mansión —Seungri casi se atasca con el trago de agua que recién tomo— ¿estás interesado?

Bufo una sonrisa —uno, no tengo el dinero, y dos, ¿vender la mansión?

—Todos se sorprenderán mucho, ¿no?

Estuvo de acuerdo —todos crecimos aquí, muchos de nuestros recuerdos también están aquí. ¿No vas a extrañar todo?

El hombre negó tranquilo —de hecho, la casa de campo es la que más recuerdos tiene de ustedes y tu abuela, así que allí es dónde me quedaré.

—¿Vas a dejarme solo?

Su abuelo sonrió —por supuesto que no, solo estaré en las afueras, podrás ir conmigo siempre que quieras.

Si Seungri era honesto consigo mismo, no podía negar que lo recién dicho si le pesaba, ya que una parte de él se había acostumbrado a comer o cenar con su abuelo. En medio de aquel resentimiento a su familia, su abuelo fue el único que dio un paso (o quizá más) para poder acercarse a su nieto otra vez, y claro, ayudarlo. Hasta el momento, Seungri no sabía de ningún otro familiar que haya intentado eso, de sus padres ya no esperaba nada, sin embargo, quien le rompía mucho el corazón era su hermano. Aun si sus padres le habían prohibido hablarle, Seungri seguía sin comprender como el menor no arriesgaba por él... cuando en su momento Seungri hubiese hecho de todo por él. Aun en ese instante, Seungri haría cualquier cosa por él.

Dejo que el pensamiento malo se fuera y miro a su alrededor —¿y las pinturas?

—El día veintiséis de abril haré una casa abierta, obviamente me llevaré algunas, y otras están ya apartadas. Espero vengas a comprar algo.

Sonrió divertido —si claro, con lo mucho que se de arte.

—Tu abuela te enseño mucho, y yo solo espero que me compres algo, porque es para mí retiro, ¿está bien? —se rió con él y continuaron comiendo en paz.

Hoya lo llamó al rato, avisándole que no había ni un solo vuelo disponible a tal hora, así que tomo el primero del día siguiente. Seungri le pidió que tomara la maleta del closet, esa que ya tenía preparada. Luego de eso, la noche se volvió muy agradable, destaparon una botella de vino y Seungri solo le permitió una copa a su abuelo, entonces él termino con lo demás. Hablaron sobre su abuela, sobre la mansión y sobre esos recuerdos que se habían formado en la casa de campo, esa que Seungri tenía años sin visitar. Su abuelo también le dijo que había invitado a los señores que lo habían ayudado ese día, el menor se sintió animado y supuso que entonces no tendría ni la más mínima excusa para faltar. Una segunda botella se abrió y Seungri tambaleo —no te dejaré ir así, tu habitación está intacta, quédate.

Asintió, embelesándose con el olor a vino y la chimenea que su abuelo había encendido —ve a dormir, me quedaré aquí otro rato y luego subiré —el hombre le deseo buenas noches y lo dejo a solas.

Seungri envió indicaciones a Hoya, dejo en silencio su teléfono y tomo una manta de la orilla del sofá, llenó su copa y se envolvió bien. Ni siquiera hacía frío, pero su cuerpo reclamaba calor, a pesar del vino.

Cerró sus ojos y apreció el olor a madera quemándose, descubrió que eso lo tranquilizaba demasiado, así como ese día en Gisan-ri. Se sentía adormilado, sentía que el ruido del fuego lo arrullaba, y el vino lo terminaba de calmar.

Pensó en conseguir una casa con chimenea, una casa pequeña... y acogedora.

Pensó en que Jiyong alguna vez le dijo que él deseaba vivir en una casa así. Seungri se había reído al decirle que su casa era de todo, menos pequeña. Jiyong había sonreído de vuelta, dándole un golpe en el brazo... Seungri se encontró sonriendo por el recuerdo.

Fue uno de esos primeros roces, en uno de esos tantos amaneceres al lado del pelirrojo, en dónde el brillo de su cabellera se iba aclarando, solo para brillar más gracias al sol que se levantaba y lo hacía lucir inalcanzable.

Seungri sintió una punzada por vivir uno más, por preguntarle una cosa más.


	34. Capítulo 32

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y Seungri ajusto su saco azulado, dejo que Hoya lo siguiera y dejo al otro par fuera. Miro autos estacionados en la glorieta de la entrada, pudo reconocer algunos, eran de sus primos y de sus tíos. Bumsoo le comento que algunos accionistas importantes habían sido convocados, y muchos otros accionistas del grupo eran familia, asumió y espero que esa fuera la razón de la reunión. Lo guiaron hasta la sala de reuniones, donde todos los rostros se volvieron conocidos, trago saliva y agradeció cuando indicaron su lugar, sin embargo, un hombre que se sentaba cerca se levantó de inmediato —¡Lee Seunghyun! —sonrió y aceptó el inesperado abrazo— alguna vez te dije que este momento llegaría, ¿no es así?

Sonrió sinceramente, ese hombre era uno de los mejores amigos de su abuelo, un accionista mayoritario y casi otro abuelo para el menor, una persona demasiado agradecida y querida —y aquí estamos —respondió en un tono más bajo, esperando que los demás no detuvieran sus conversaciones para escucharlos.

El salón estaba lleno por unas 25 personas, menos de la mitad familia y por demás empresarios importantes para el Grupo Lee, quienes continuaron sus comentarios a pesar de vigilarlo desde que ingresó. Se preguntó cuántos sabían algo de lo que sucedería, el hombre a su lado lo tomo del hombro y le susurro algo muy de cerca —tu abuelo me dijo que tienes planes interesantes, no dudes en contar conmigo.

Asintió serio y le dio la mano, Seungri sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, pero tener a ese hombre de su lado sin duda era todo un beneficio. Había más de uno en esa mesa que permanecería en su puesto, otros se fortalecerían y una mayoría se debilitaría. Miro de reojo a cada uno y se imaginó la reacción de todos con el tiempo, tan solo ese lunes las cosas cambiarían, y de un tiempo a otro, algunos lugares de esa mesa estarían vacíos.

Su abuelo entró y todos se levantaron y se quedaron en silencio, hizo lo mismo y su estómago dio toda una vuelta cuando detrás pudo ver a su padre caminando junto a Changwook. Desvió la mirada y se enfocó en ver a su abuelo sentarse en el sitio del centro y a su derecha, en la típica mesa de reuniones —sin abogados, creo haber aclarado ese punto —musito hacia su padre, refiriéndose al hombre que se posicionaba tras él, y quien miraba de reojo a Seungri.

Todos saludaron y prestaron atención a que las puertas se cerraran de vuelta, Seungri no dejo de mirar hacia su abuelo y hacia puntos ciegos, sin enfocarse en alguien, mucho menos en su padre o en su abogado que se alejaba.

—No les robare mucho tiempo, solo quiero que los rumores se terminen —su abuelo se puso de pie y asintió hacia él— todos conocen a mi nieto, Lee Seunghyun —se levantó y reverencio con educación— a partir de mañana, él será el nuevo presidente del Grupo Lee.

Una serie de jadeos de sorpresa llenaron la habitación, relamió sus labios un poco y se preparó para las quejas que podían llegar, sin embargo, una persona lo tomo por completo desubicado —es el mismo que fue llevado a América por problemas con las drogas, ¿no es así?

Kim Hyunbin, uno de los integrantes de los yakuza, la sombra de otro empresario, y uno de los objetivos de Seungri en esa mesa. Miro de reojo a su abuelo, junto sus labios y se giró a mirarlo —bueno, no creo ser el único con un poco de suciedad en esta mesa —el hombre abrió más los ojos y otros bajaron la mirada en su lugar.

Incluso un par había esbozado una media sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta del heredero, uno de ellos había sido uno de los accionistas mayoritarios, quien decidió hablar —a mí y a varios de aquí, no nos importa esa imagen. Queremos ver resultados. Y... si no estoy muy equivocado, el heredero Lee tiene otros negocios, ¿no es así?

Lo miro a los ojos y sintió toda la atención sobre si —es cierto.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa —Aori Ramen, ¿alguien ha escuchado de ese restaurante?

Varios comentarios sonaron, y uno resalto —está llegando a veinte sucursales en el país, lo leí en las noticias esta mañana.

—El heredero Lee es el CEO.

Más ojos se posaron sobre él, tan solo unas horas antes había dejado que ese artículo sobre sus restaurantes saliera a la luz, en pago por la falta a aquel evento de arte. Asintió confirmando la información, y mantuvo la mirada en el hombre que había traído el tema a la mesa, un empresario joven y encargado de asuntos familiares. Quien era casi desconocido para Seungri, ya que debía ser la primera vez que lo veía de frente en una reunión —administro la franquicia, sin embargo, no es de mi propiedad —aclaro, ya que el restaurante principal era de Masashi.

—Y hay otro par de negocios, pero mi punto es, y quiero declarar mi apoyo con esto, que el heredero Lee tiene cualidades, ha pasado su vida dedicándose a lo que le esperaba. No finjamos, esta decisión no nos sorprende.

Otro hombre levantó la voz —concuerdo totalmente con Woobin, creo que Hyuryu no convoco esta reunión para pedir nuestra opinión, sino nuestro apoyo.

—Precisamente —aclaro su abuelo— Lee Seunghyun ha recibido todo el entrenamiento necesario, ha conseguido más por su parte, y está más que listo para tomar el puesto. No quiero ser a quien vengan con quejas, suceda lo que suceda, aquí está su nuevo presidente. Es tiempo de que tenga un retiro adecuado —Seungri pudo ver expresiones en todo su rango, había gente con miradas molestas, otros con tranquilidad, y quizá unos más con poca sorpresa. —Eso es todo por esta tarde, la próxima semana espero asistan al evento de presentación en la empresa. Si han confiado en mí todos estos años, confíen en que tome la mejor decisión.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a despedirse de su abuelo, acercándose a él enseguida y felicitándolo por el puesto. Los apretones de manos y las miradas dijeron mucho, las miradas con enojo y miedo fueron un tanto divertidas para Seungri, sin embargo, se sintió muy tranquilo con las muchas muestras de apoyo. Su abuelo tenía más amigos que enemigos, y aunque esperaba que eso continuara así, sabía que con él era y sería lo contrario.

La mayoría de personas salieron y solo quedaron sus familiares, Seungri miro de reojo a su padre y a sus tíos, asintió ante sus tíos y regreso su mirada a su abuelo —¿puedo irme? —susurro mientras los otros no estaban cerca.

—Tendremos una comida familiar.

—No puedo quedarme —soltó sin más.

Su abuelo miro hacia la entrada y pudo ver como solo quedaban ellos dos —somos tu familia Seunghyun, además tengo que anunciarles lo mismo.

Camino hacia la entrada en busca de salir —no estoy para fingir, no puedo considerarlos familia, no puedo equivocarme otra vez.

—¡Lee Seunghyun!

Mantuvo la puerta entreabierta y se dio la vuelta —nadie se preocupó por mí, desde el inicio y hasta el final, ni siquiera mi hermano pudo llamarme.

—No sabían de ti, creyeron que estabas de viaje nada más.

—Por favor —bufo y pudo sentir que había gente cerca, escucho pasos al otro lado, pero los ignoro, asumió que era Hoya— Chaerin y los demás fueron a Los Ángeles, sé que tuvo un concierto allá, además... estuve en las noticias, todo mundo se enteró de a que fui a rehabilitación —su abuelo quiso decir algo más, pero Seungri negó— no, no quiero saber nada, de nadie. Vine a ti por una razón, fuiste el único que pudo darme la cara, no me pidas más.

Abrió la puerta por fin y salió a enfrentar a Hoya esperándolo, camino sin mirar atrás y sin importarle las personas que lo estaban viendo, incluso creyó que una de ellas era uno de sus primos menores.

Sin embargo, una mano se posó en su brazo y eso lo detuvo —Seungri-ah...

Sus ojos se posaron en la persona, Seungri lo miro con el mayor desprecio del mundo, bajo la mano a su agarre y se soltó con poco cuidado, dio medio paso atrás y no temió lo que diría —vuelve a acercarte a mí y haré que tu vida se vuelva un infierno —Changwook entonces endureció su expresión y miro alrededor.

No lo miro más y continúo caminando, llegó a la entrada y salió de la mansión con Hoya detrás, Wonho corrió al auto que habían estacionado, sin embargo, Seungri ya iba hacia él.

Hoya hizo algunas señas y el otro par comprendió, tomo las llaves de Wonho y tomo el asiento de piloto —no, me iré solo.

—Hyung, no puedes —Seungri se puso frente a él y le quito las llaves.

—Te llamo en un rato, no te preocupes.

Hoya miro el auto desaparecer y le pidió a Wonho que pidiera un taxi para los tres, Bumsoo solo cruzo miradas con él y retomo algo en su teléfono. Hoya suspiro y regreso su mirada hacia la mansión, dónde ni una sola persona había salido a ver a Seungri, a pesar de que no solo el abogado lo había visto, un grupo de personas también miraron desde lejos. Seungri estaba de verdad solo en esa familia, en su momento creyó que su hyung solo estaba siendo orgulloso en Los Ángeles, sin embargo, ellos simplemente no daban un paso al frente, no se preocupaban por saber de él. Por tan solo ver si se encontraba bien, si algo había sucedido... si la adicción había sido algo serio o no.

Tan solo lo dejaban pasar, como si no tuviera importancia.

Se preguntó qué tanto de eso había heredado Seungri, ya que su mirada no demostraba que estaba bien, sus ojos daban la mirada más rota posible, y sus palabras herían. Hoya jamás lo imagino así, él recordaba bien cuando lo conoció, y lo molesto que estuvo con tener un guardaespaldas a su cargo, por igual cuando Yixing se metió a su casa, e incluso cuando paso esos días secuestrado... sin duda lo había visto muy molesto, sin embargo, Hoya jamás vio esa mirada rota. Porque ese dolor nació en Japón, todo ese sufrimiento pareció aparecer en Tokio, con las drogas y con el bastardo ese.

Y por supuesto, con la soledad de esos años.

...

Un par de asistentes se acercaron al grupo que tenía el piso de arriba de la tienda, les entregaron una serie de copas de champagne, el único hombre tomo la suya y se sentó en la orilla del sofá. Las mujeres discutían sobre algunos planes para la fiesta que harían en unas semanas —¿tienen algo planeado para el novio?

—Sus padrinos me invitaron, harán algo este sábado si no me equivoco.

Las cortinas se abrieron y por fin tuvo que quedarse callado, un totalmente blanco y enorme vestido los deslumbró. Su hermana parecía toda una princesa —este es el vestido —las mujeres asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Te ves hermosa Dami —la mayor sonrió y algunas de sus amigas se levantaron para ver mejor los detalles del vestido.

Continúo sonriendo y termino con su copa, habían pasado semanas, pero seguía sorprendido con saber que su hermana estaba por casarse. Luego de haber salido solo un año con su novio, los dos habían concluido que era el siguiente paso en su vida. Jiyong envidiaba esa seguridad, sin embargo, la felicidad por ambos ganaba.

Se quedó un rato más con ellas y termino por despedirse cuando todas irían a comer, él tenía que verse con Youngbae cerca de allí, además de que solo quería ver la elección de vestido de su hermana —te veo en unos días —asintió y las miro irse por la siguiente calle.

Busco por su cajetilla y encendió un cigarro mientras se subía a la camioneta que lo esperaba, Taehee lo recibió con una sonrisa y le preguntó que cual era el siguiente destino, puso el nombre del restaurante y se encaminaron. Dio una calada y lanzó el humo por la ventanilla, en sólo unas semanas era la boda de su hermana y todo parecía acelerarse demasiado, se quedó pensando en que tan ocupados estarían sus padres, ya que todo sería un evento grande.

En solo veinte minutos llegó al restaurante, tomo un sitio del fondo, se deshizo de sus lentes y movió su mano cuando lo vio a lo lejos, el moreno sonrió y se acercó junto a una mesera. Intercambiaron un saludo y pidieron de inmediato —conocí a alguien anoche.

Jiyong frunció el ceño —¿qué?

—Conocí a alguien anoche, alguien que será tu cita para la boda.

Rodó los ojos, realmente estaba cansándose de las citas —Bae, por favor.

—No digas nada, este chico me da un sentimiento...

—Bae, no —el moreno dejo de servir agua y se quedó sin decir algo— ya no quiero citas, sé que lo haces por mi bien, pero estas me están afectando, seriamente creo que si voy a conocer a alguien lo haré inesperadamente. Sabes que nunca he sido fan de que me conecten con otras personas, y lo acepte porque ustedes insistieron, pero estoy bien, ¿ok?

Sonrió y espero que eso lo tranquilizara un poco más —confió en ti entonces.

—Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

—Lo entiendo, solo no quiero que te hagan sentir mal el día de la boda —asintió, conocía a su familia y sabía que sin duda habrían preguntas sobre su vida personal, principalmente sobre una pareja. Estaba cerca de los 30... la pregunta era de esperarse— la última vez no te veías bien, y no sé Ji, sinceramente sigo viéndote extraño.

Se acercaron con sus platillos y Jiyong se quedó pensando durante esos segundos, y es que: ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Youngbae supiera de Seungri?... Fue imposible profundizar —mi hermana esta por casarse...

—Desde antes del anuncio de la boda, de hecho, desde que salió el álbum.

Cortó sus fideos sin hacer contacto visual, Youngbae era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, y guardarle ese secreto lo comía lentamente, sin embargo, contarle en ese momento podría ser contraproducente. No ganaría nada al decirlo, abriría viejas heridas y quizá hasta desataría una pelea.

—No tienes que hablar si no quieres —musito añadiendo salsas a su platillo— solo no me evites, ¿está bien?

Mordió su labio y lo miro actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque por dentro la preocupación aumentara. Youngbae era malo ocultando sus preocupaciones, y desde hacía semanas estaba luchando consigo mismo para no traer el tema a flote. Jiyong ya no pudo evitarlo —Untitled... —tomo aire y continúo mirando hacia su plato, dejando que las palabras fluyeran sin mirarlo— Untitled, fue para la persona que me tuvo mal hace dos años, esa por quien mentí tanto.

—Eso no es algo nuevo.

Suspiro —lo sé. La canción la escribí semanas después de que lo vi por última vez, los sentimientos murieron cuando terminé de grabarla. Creo que es normal que luego de las entrevistas él regresara a mi mente, al final de todo por él escribí todo eso. No podía mentirme a mí mismo. Sin embargo, son solo recuerdos vagos, es normal, ¿no es así? —rio un poco y relamió sus labios, pensando en que aquello solo lo ponía nervioso— soy una persona melancólica, y él... él me impacto en tan poco tiempo, que... me deja sin saber que decir.

Levantó la mirada y su mejor amigo lo estaba mirando fijamente —no me hables de él, no quiero escuchar sobre lo que te hizo, con recordar como estuviste me basta.

—Sonara absurdo viniendo de mi parte, pero no lo culpes, fui yo quien se aferró a lo que sea que tuvimos.

Youngbae dejo sus palillos y bufo una sonrisa, miro alrededor y regreso a mirarlo —lo amaste más que a nadie.

Se quedó sin poder responder.

—Cuando Jieun te hizo eso jamás la defendiste, simplemente seguiste adelante, y con todos los demás, siempre ignorabas lo que sucedía. Y al verte actuar y hablar, yo sabía que no pasaba nada, que de verdad no habían dejado heridas en ti. Pero con él todo fue diferente, con él te convertiste en alguien a quien yo no conocía, más de la mitad de mi vida a tu lado... y eras alguien más. Eres alguien más.

—Lo siento, Bae.

—No te disculpes, fue hace mucho tiempo, solo no esperes que acepte lo que esta persona te hizo.

...

La carretera lo relajo, acelero un poco más y sintió que su mente se despejaba, Pocheon era su destino, era el sitio dónde Jonghoon tenía una cabaña a su nombre, a donde solían ir para despejarse de la ciudad. Más de una vez se habían resguardado allí luego de cometer algún descontento a sus padres, el lugar estaba siempre a la disposición de Jonghoon y él, envió un mensaje al salir de Seúl y su mejor amigo le confirmo que se aseguraría de que hubiera alguien.

No iba a quedarse más de una noche, puesto que el lunes tenía que presentarse ante varios directivos, ya que ese viernes era su presentación ante todos los trabajadores y medios. Estaba nervioso, pero más que eso estaba furioso, haber escuchado eso de su abuelo y ver a Changwook habían sido cosas inesperadas. Aunque quizá lo más inquietante había sido ver a su padre, ya que la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando su abuelo había enfermado, esa noche que lo secuestraron.

El día de su cumpleaños.

Encendió su música y prefirió olvidarse, sin embargo, cuando llegó a Gilmyeong-ri su auto comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, los ignoro al inicio, pero estos continuaron.

Hasta que el auto se detuvo.

Se bajó y comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando el motor saco humo, levanto el cofre y tosió inevitablemente, apartó el humo y supo que no tendría idea de que hacer. Se deshizo de su saco y lo guardó en la parte de atrás, desconecto su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que no estaba conectado... y de que el mismo tenía solo un 2% de pila. Entró de inmediato a sus mensajes y le pidió ayuda a Hoya, pero el teléfono murió antes de que terminara de escribir.

—No es cierto —se quejó, intento encenderlo, pero no sirvió de nada, él teléfono no daba más de sí.

Paso una mano por su rostro y luego miro alrededor, pasaban autos, al menos eso le daba algo de esperanza, se acercó de nuevo al motor y noto que el humo había cesado, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, tenía miedo de volver a encender el auto. Guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y puso las manos en su cintura, analizando que debía y podía hacer. Podía intentar encenderlo. Podía pedir ayuda. Podía caminar hasta llegar a algún lugar, ya que según él no estaba lejos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando un auto se detuvo atrás del suyo, se asomó y vio que era una pareja, el hombre bajo del asiento de conductor y camino hasta él —¿se quedó sin energía?

—No tengo idea —confesó medio sonriendo.

El hombre era mayor, Seungri lo miro de reojo —hmm, ¿ya lo encendió otra vez?

Negó sintiéndose tonto —no estaba seguro de intentarlo, me detuve porque hizo muchos ruidos y luego salió humo. Mi teléfono no estaba cargando durante el camino, así que puede ser que haya sido eso, ¿no?

El señor soltó una carcajada —¿vienes de Seúl?

Asintió tímidamente —¿se me nota tanto?

—El acento y que estás vestido como un empresario —rio junto con él, pensando en que aparentaba perfectamente lo que era. El hombre hizo algunos intentos con el auto, pero no encendió ni una sola vez— no está funcionando, podría pasarte energía, pero no sé hasta donde puedas llegar, y llamar una grúa podría tomar un largo rato.

—¿Está lejos todo? —una ligera brisa comenzó a caer.

Negó y regreso a su auto, le extendió su teléfono y le mostró las noticias —acaban de anunciar que la carretera principal está bloqueada por daños, creo que pasaste con suerte hasta acá, escuché que es un caos allá atrás.

Su expresión cambio de inmediato —¿eso suele pasar? ¿cuánto cree que les tome?

—La última vez se tomaron toda la noche, quizá suceda igual.

Comenzó a preocuparse —tengo que regresar a Seúl antes del lunes, ¿podría dejarme hacer una llamada con su teléfono?

La lluvia comenzó a tomar más fuerza y el hombre le extendió su teléfono —por supuesto —se inclinó agradeciendo y tomo el mismo, pero algo lo detuvo, y eso mismo lo hizo sentir sumamente inútil.

—No tengo ningún numero memorizado...

—Mira, tengo una villa en Gisan-ri, podemos llevarte para que cargues tu teléfono y llames a alguien desde allí. Con esta lluvia no habrá nada bueno y esperar aquí será una eternidad, ven, sube.

El hombre no lo dejo responder siquiera, termino asintiendo y fue a cerrar el cofre del auto y a asegurarlo. Su ropa se empapo en solo ese minuto —mojare todo...

—No importa, te estas mojando más allí de pie —comento la señora dentro del auto— mira, en la parte de atrás hay mantas, toma una.

Negó de inmediato, se sentía apenado de estar siendo esa carga —no quiero molestarlos...

—Niño, te vas a resfriar, mira nada más esa camisa tan delgada que traes, anda, tómala —lo hizo así y se cubrió del repentino frió que le dio estar dentro del auto por fin.

—Debe haber una tormenta, quizá por eso surgieron los daños, pero estoy seguro de que podrás regresar a Seúl mañana mismo.

La señora le extendió un par de pañuelos para limpiarse el rostro —¿y que hacías hasta acá? —preguntó naturalmente.

Secó su rostro con cuidado —iba a casa de un amigo, en Pocheon, pero solo por esta noche.

—Oh, supongo que podrías llamar un taxi cuando lleguemos, no estamos muy lejos.

Asintió y mantuvo sus manos juntas, no podía creer su suerte, varado en la carretera y ahora siendo rescatado en medio de una tormenta, era casi de película. Respondió a más preguntas durante el camino, eran un matrimonio muy agradable, eran casi de la edad de sus padres, pero todo lo contrario a ellos. Comentaron que tenían un par de hijos, pero que ya se habían ido a tener sus vidas propias, que administraban un hotel en su villa y vivían de ello. La señora le comento más cosas sobre su vida, incluso hablaron sobre memorias de cuando eran jóvenes, comparando sus vidas con la de Seungri en ese momento.

Seungri no dio muchos detalles, solo dijo que era oficinista, que vivía en Seúl y que no tenía contacto con nadie de su familia. Las preguntas no profundizaron en su familia, lo hicieron en su trabajo, por lo que la conversación fluyo de forma más rápida. Llegaron en menos de una hora, el sitio era enorme, Seungri se sorprendió al ver que ese camino tan solo llegaba a tan hermoso lugar —viene con nosotros —explico el hombre a otros que parecían recibirlos en la entrada.

Al subir las escaleras la mujer se detuvo abruptamente, dejándolos medio desubicados —no nos has dicho tu nombre, hijo.

Sonrió, de verdad habían olvidado ese detalle —oh, es Lee Seunghyun, pero prácticamente toda mi vida me han llamado Seungri.

—Seungri... creo que Seunghyun es más adecuado para ti.

—Tienes más rostro de Seunghyun —sonrió ante las miradas.

Una hora después, Seungri estaba con ropa seca, una manta en sus hombros y enviando mensajes a Hoya, explicándole todo a detalle. Los señores se habían ido a cocinar y lo habían dejado solo en su enorme salón, quiso mirar un poco más, puesto que veía fotos familiares por allí, pero la llamada de Hoya lo hizo quedarse quieto —¿sí?

— _Hyung, ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien, por suerte el matrimonio que se detuvo es muy amable, me trajeron a su casa y me están cuidando —miro hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie— te enviare la dirección, ven por mí en cuanto puedas, por el auto ya envié a Wonho, él debe poder encontrarlo, sé que ha vivido viajando por carreteras desde que era niño.

— _Lo sé, me dijo que sin duda lo encontraría, es una suerte que sepa tanto de autos y cosas así. Pero bueno, al menos estas bien y a salvo, ¿la tormenta es muy fuerte?_

Se asomó hacia los ventanales y murmuro una confirmación —demasiado, no creo que pare en toda la noche.

— _Supongo que te ofrecieron quedarte._

—No me lo ofrecieron, la señora dijo que era imposible que saliera de aquí hasta mañana.

Hoya soltó una carcajada — _suena como mi abuela._

—La gente de por acá suele ser así de hogareña y amable, olvidaba lo que era ser tan consentido.

— _Disfrútalo entonces, porque espero llegar mañana a mediodía._

Se despidió del menor y colgó la llamada, justo antes de que el señor le llamara para ir a cenar, se levantó y fue hasta ellos en la cocina, paso caminando a un lado de un gran comedor, pero noto que no estaba puesta la mesa. Los platos estaban en una mesita más pequeña en la cocina, le indicaron un lugar y se sentó en la orilla —algo me dice que no habías comido nada, ¿cierto? —asintió tímidamente— igual que mis hijos, a veces están muy envueltos en su trabajo que se olvidan de sus comidas.

—La vida en Seúl a veces es muy cansada.

—¿Por eso venías para acá?

—Sí, la cabaña de un amigo siempre está disponible y solo venía a distraerme por un día.

La señora tomo un trozo de pescado y lo deshizo para él, tomo un pedazo y lo coloco en su plato de arroz, agradeció y mordió su labio ligeramente —te debe ser extraño que con esta casa estemos comiendo aquí, pero desde que nuestro hijo compró este sitio se nos hizo más cómodo. 

—¿Sus hijos visitan seguido?

—Sí, son buenos hijos, solamente que aún no nos dan nietos.

Se rió junto con ellos, hablaron sobre más cosas relacionadas a ello y la cena paso rápidamente, luego de dos platos de arroz, el pelinegro termino sumamente lleno. Hicieron algo de chocolate caliente y le dieron una taza antes de que se fuera a dormir, Seungri no podía creer la calidez que sentía estando con ellos. Se sentaron en el salón y el señor creo algo de fuego en su chimenea, se acercó un poco y se sintió en una extraña familiaridad, recordaba que su abuela solía hacer eso cada que iba a visitarla.

Una taza de chocolate y escuchar como leía cual fuera el libro que tenía en sus manos, esas eran las noches con su abuela y sus primos, de allí aprendió tanto de arte y de literatura, porque la misma odiaba que su abuelo los llenara de tantos negocios y leyes. Suspiro sin darse cuenta, su mente se había llenado de recuerdos lindos —¿acordándote de alguien?

Giro y noto que la señora era quien lo miraba —de mi abuela —confesó— ella solía tenernos a mí y a mis primos con una taza de chocolate y cerca de la chimenea, nos leía mucho sobre arte.

—Supongo que se dedicaba a ello...

—Era catedrática en la Universidad de Seúl, una curadora de arte famosa.

El hombre reacciono y ella también —¿cuál era su nombre?

—Lee Hyunjoon.

Los dos dieron un grito de sorpresa —dios mío, ¿eres nieto de Lee Hyunjoon? —asintió algo desubicado— ella fue mi mentora por varios años, éramos muy buenas amigas. Ve por el álbum...

—¿De verdad?

La mujer asintió mientras su esposo se fue hacia otra habitación —la conocí gracias a un profesor, que me recomendó con ella, pero con el tiempo nos hicimos muy cercanas, luego dejo de asistir a la universidad y no supe más de ella, perdí todo contacto.

—Falleció cuando yo tenía unos 8 años, hace mucho tiempo ya.

—Lo sé, escuché de ello tiempo después, siempre me sentí mal de no haberla buscado otra vez.

El señor regreso y lo invitaron a sentarse en el sofá, abrieron el álbum y vieron fotos de ellos dos en su juventud, de cuando se conocieron en la universidad, avanzaron más y encontraron dónde ella aparecía —aquí esta, fue la primera reunión que tuvimos luego de terminar un seminario. Aquí los invite a todos porque era el cumpleaños de otra amiga, mira, este debe ser tu abuelo —asintió con una enorme sonrisa, hacía demasiado que no veía fotos de ellos en su juventud, quizá las únicas que recordaba bien eran las de su boda y del nacimiento de cada nieto.

—Ella y tu abuelo fueron testigos en nuestra boda —añadió el hombre, adelanto las fotos para llegar a la de su boda— de verdad es sorprendente como te fuimos a encontrar así.

—No lo puedo creer todavía —comentó sonriente.

—Seguro que ella te puso en nuestro camino —asintió sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, a veces olvidaba lo mucho que extrañaba a su abuela y lo mucho que ese cariño familiar le hacía falta.

...

La estilista se dio la vuelta y prefirió dejar al par de clientes que peleaban frente a él, o al menos discutían sobre algo —que sí, estoy seguro, mira hiciste que se fuera la chica.

La rubia sonrió amablemente cuando la miro retroceder —no hay vuelta atrás Jiyong-ah.

—Si la hay, el cabello crece noona.

Rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña a la chica —hazlo, está seguro —la estilista se acercó y comenzó a hacer su trabajo sin ser interrumpida— no entiendo que quieres demostrar con esto.

Jiyong comenzó a reírse —basta, no quiero mostrar nada, solo me siento más cómodo así.

—Y casualmente tienes una cita con Donghae...

—¡No es una cita! —la chica salto y movió sus manos por el grito del pelinegro— lo siento.

Soojoo solo se rió al verlo reaccionar —di lo que quieras, eres quien estará pagando por la cuenta, eso suena a cita.

—Nos conocemos de hace tiempo, solo saldremos a comer.

—¿A dónde irán?

Negó tomando su teléfono —sólo me dijo que me veía por Itaewon, así que ni idea.

—Es una cita, seguro te llevara a un sitio privado y elegante —la chica que trataba el cabello de su amigo sonrió —¿te suena a una cita? Porque se encontraron en una cita a ciegas arreglada, pero ellos se conocían de antes, y este dragón lo invitó a comer, el chico lo llamo y le dijo que él elegiría el lugar...

La chica asintió riéndose —suena a una cita.

Una hora y media después, Jiyong se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cita, Donghae lucía atractivo con su camisa de seda, y verlo conducir hasta el restaurante lo hizo caer un poquito más en los detalles. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al lugar todo se volvió una cruda realidad, era un restaurante elegante y la comida sería japonesa, sonrió y fue amable todo el tiempo. La conversación fue fluida, las sonrisas adecuadas, y ningún roce hasta ese momento. Donghae sin duda estaba tomando eso como una cita, pero Jiyong no lo sentía difícil, al contrario, estaba teniendo un buen rato con el mayor. La comida termino y la disfruto demasiado, camino alrededor de Itaewon con él, hasta que él le dijo que conocía una cafetería muy buena, estando en el ánimo Jiyong aceptó.

Hasta ese momento todo estaba yendo mejor de lo que pensaba, pero conforme avanzaban, se dio cuenta de que estaban acercándose a un sitio conocido para el menor. Y cuando llegaron sintió escalofríos, era el mismo sitio dónde alguna vez se había reunido con Seungri. Específicamente cuando su prima Chaerin los había encontrado juntos, esa tarde que lo había escuchado hablar de sus planes de negocios durante un rato... en sus recuerdos hasta el sabor de los postres que comieron seguían en su mente.

Donghae dio su nombre y los guiaron por el pasillo común, el que Jiyong conocía, dónde se conectaban las salidas y entradas de todas esas salas privadas, un sitio sumamente tradicional y japonés. Dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada y el chico deslizó la puerta corrediza para darles el paso, entraron con cuidado y Jiyong se alegró de que no fuera la misma sala que tenía en su memoria.

Donghae pidió la mayoría, él se estaba sintiendo algo ansioso en ese lugar, por lo que simplemente pidió un pastel de chocolate. No miro bien el menú, pero se preguntó que tanto pudo haber cambiado en unos años... quizá añadieron postres, quizá retiraron otros sabores de té. Donghae lo captó mirando fijamente a las servilletas, aclaro su voz y Jiyong reaccionó, lo miro de vuelta y sonrió —olvide decirte que tu cabello se ve muy bien.

Paso una mano a través de él y lo despeino un poco —creo que te conocí con este look.

—Oh, no lo recuerdo, pero me gusta cómo te ves.

Sonrió algo tímido, tosió un poco —gracias, por cierto, me gusta tu camisa.

—¿La camisa? ¿O como se ve en mí?

Se rió y asintió —ambos —Donghae era tímido, al menos como lo recordaba, ahora lo veía con una extraña confianza. Una confianza que se veía muy bien en él, un atractivo que a Jiyong le agradaba, y que, con esa cita, casi le gustaba.

Los postres y el té llegaron, sirvió para ambos y mordió su labio al ver un pastel conocido para él, habían pasado dos años, dos años, se repitió a sí mismo —woah, es riquísimo —levantó las cejas y tomo una cucharada, fingiendo que era la primera vez que lo probaba.

—Lo es —continuo.

Comieron por un rato más y la tetera bajo rápidamente su nivel, ya que Jiyong estaba bebiendo rápidamente —sé que quizá es pronto, pero... ¿Qué harás este viernes?

Parpadeo rápidamente y termino con su bocado de pastel, sin duda era muy pronto —no lo sé, creo que no tengo nada agendado aún.

Fue sincero, ya que luego de las entrevistas en Japón, sus promociones prácticamente habían terminado, ahora planeaba retomar su trabajo como productor, sin más —¿quieres acompañarme a un evento?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Un amigo esta re-inaugurando un bar, está en Gangnam, y me encantaría que fueras conmigo.

Esbozo otra sonrisa —te confirmare más tarde, ¿vale? —el alto asintió— ahora, ¿sabes dónde están los servicios?

Le indico que, al fondo a la derecha, siguió las instrucciones y miro su teléfono mientras abría la puerta, tenía una llamada perdida de Youngbae, quien luego por mensajes le pidió que no olvidara que esa noche cenarían en casa de Daesung. Envió un mensaje de regreso y dijo que no faltaría.

Lavo sus manos y se miró al espejo, peino su cabello un par de veces y noto que pasaban de las seis de la tarde, no debía tardar más con Donghae, o llegaría tarde con sus amigos. Abrió la puerta de vuelta y sonrió ante una mesera, salió caminando lentamente, o quizá a un paso más pensativo, ya que todavía le era extraño que todo estuviera fluyendo bien con Donghae. Se detuvo a mitad de pasillo y abrió su conversación con Soojoo.

_Jiyong: Era una cita._

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que el 'online' apareció al instante, llenando de emojis el chat.

_Soojoo noona: Solo tu creías lo contrario, ¿Cómo fue todo?_

_Jiyong: Sigo con él, me escape al baño._

_Soojoo noona: desde que aceptaste presentí que te gustaba, estamos llegando a casa de Dae y Seung, espero que tengas una buena excusa para no venir 7u7_

_Jiyong: Ugh, cállate, nos vemos en un rato._

—Ha sido un placer, nos estaremos viendo pronto entonces —la voz lo dejo sin poder escribir más, un par de presencias lo hicieron levantar la mirada, un par de hombres querían pasar, se movió y los dejo ir algo apenado— ¿Ji...? ¿Jiyong?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquel hombre de porte ostentoso y mirada intensa, el par de ojos oscuros lo analizaron solo un poco antes de clavar su atención en sus ojos. Jiyong solo miro un poco, lo miro con una camisa blanca con ligeras manchas negras y un pantalón negro, lucía elegante. Lucía tan malditamente apuesto, su cabello apenas y se veía más largo, sus ojeras estaban más marcadas y su complexión parecía más delgada.

—Volviste —fue lo único que pudo decir.

El pelinegro asintió, su mirada cambio y Jiyong no supo que pensar o hacer, pero dejo de mirarlo —volví... ¿cómo has estado?

Tragó saliva y guardó su teléfono —bien... ¿Y tú?

Seungri aclaró su voz y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos —bien también —Jiyong asintió sintiéndose algo mareado— no espero a nadie más y quedó algo de pastel, ¿quieres acompañarme?

La invitación lo desubico más, aprecio su mirada gentil y su espera a una respuesta. Junto sus labios y sonrió ligeramente —está bien —respondió, Seungri esbozo otra sonrisa de vuelta y se acercó de vuelta a dónde la puerta quedó entreabierta, le dio el paso y Jiyong sintió escalofríos cuando paso cerca de él.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y supo que no habría vuelta atrás, su mente no daba para mucho y el aroma de Seungri casi lo tenía hipnotizado, camino hasta la mesa y se sentó con cuidado, sintiendo como sus piernas agradecieron el descanso. Seungri hizo lo mismo y quedo frente a él, aclaro su voz un poco y sirvió té en dos tazas, lo aceptó y se detuvo antes de tomarlo... —te vi en las noticias —comentó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando decidió dejar de mirar la taza con té, levanto la cabeza y pudo ver al pelinegro moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente en la orilla de su propia taza —esperaba que no lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué?

Seungri levanto el rostro y por fin pudieron mirarse a los ojos —confié en que sería lo mejor para ti.


	35. Capítulo 34

El auto había entrado por fin a la ciudad, los campos eternos habían llegado a su fin, regresando a Seungri a su realidad. Estiro su cuerpo de vuelta y se sentó correctamente, tomando su teléfono ya recargado. Un mensaje, treinta mensajes. Suspiro y lo dejo de vuelta en la orilla, su conductor lo miro de reojo y medio sonrió —¿no quieres regresar aun?

Asintió cansado.

—Eran demasiado amables, hasta yo me sentí mimado —Seungri se rió.

Luego de que Hoya llegó a mediodía, los señores no le permitieron quedarse allí fuera esperando, casi obligaron a Seungri y a él a quedarse a comer. El mayor sin duda se sintió apenado, sin embargo, con el descubierto vinculo con su propia familia, algo le daba un sentimiento diferente. Una parte de él ya quería regresar a Seúl solo para contarle a su abuelo a quién se había encontrado. Y era lo primero que tenía planeado, ya que Hoya conducía directamente hacia la mansión. Era domingo y solo le quedaba llegar a casa a descansar, porque desde el siguiente día todo sería un tanto caótico, tenía reuniones en espera y sabía que se convertirían en más esa semana. Con el anuncio, muchos querían reunirse con él y "felicitarlo" por el cargo, otros más querían "conversar" de antemano. Seungri aceptó solo aquellos a quienes le convenían a futuro, sobre los rechazados, ellos eran los primeros que saldrían de allí.

—Olvídalo, mejor vamos al departamento —le pidió.

Cuando Hoya pensó en responder, el teléfono del mayor comenzó a sonar y una conocida voz se escuchó por el auto —V.I —el mencionado murmuro una respuesta— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, estoy entrando a la ciudad, me tome un día fuera.

— _Supongo que después no tendrás tiempo, sólo llamaba para avisarte que será cumpleaños de Naoki y Hideo quiere que tengamos una cena, para que los dos tengan la fecha reservada —_ soltó en su japonés nato.

Miro a Hoya y asintió —no faltaremos.

—Espero no tuvieras planes.

—¿Es el viernes? —el menor asintió— bien, luego de la conferencia podemos ir a buscar algo para regalarle, ¿no?

Seungri y Naoki eran buenos amigos, y con la unión del menor al clan, las cosas mejoraron entre los dos. Supuso que el viernes solo tendría la conferencia, así que envió un mensaje a su asistente, pidiéndole que apartara todo ese día y que le avisara a su abuelo, para evitar planes que quisieran agregar. El auto se desvió por una calle desconocida y Seungri reaccionó un poco —tranquilo, tengo que ir a ver a mi casero o si no perderé el lugar.

—Ya te dije que puedes mudarte conmigo, no sé porque insistes en estar lejos de mi —musito casi sonriendo. Hoya lo miro de reojo mientras daba una vuelta, tenía semanas sin ver una sonrisa sincera en él.

Detuvo el auto en un callejón y comenzó a sentir las miradas de su hyung, quien no sabía en dónde estaba y a quien sin duda no le gustaba el sitio. Caminaron hasta un edificio medio alto, rodeado de casas, como si de los suburbios se tratase. Incluso el edificio destacaba, al estar en una zona alta y ser viejo. La puerta se atascó al abrirla y Seungri junto sus labios casi no queriendo tocar algo, sentía que todo se podía romper —es el penúltimo piso —asintió y camino tras él por esas escaleras angostas y oscuras, dónde por supuesto, una luz parpadeaba.

El sitio no era una opción para Hoya, Seungri quería sacarlo de allí al instante, sin embargo, lo siguió en silencio. Esperando que el menor se diera cuenta con los minutos que pasaban allí —¿Lee Howon? —Seungri escuchó voces, pero él se detuvo a media escalera, notando la ventana y la inesperada vista que le regalaba. Era hermoso. El paisaje era de la ciudad a solo unos kilómetros, las casas permitían apreciar mejor la distancia de todo ese caos, y la altura ayudaba en demasía.

Se acercó al otro par y noto que la puerta estaba abierta, se asomo y notó algo del pequeño sitio, se asomo hacia arriba y pudo ver que un piso restaba —¿Por qué no tomaste la azotea? —preguntó cuando se adentraba, reverencio al hombre mayor y miro ligeramente que el sitio tampoco era tan pequeño.

—Eso intente, pero el que rentaba decidió mantener el sitio un tiempo más—respondió el menor— y no podía esperar.

—¿Entonces va a mudarse? —le preguntó esta vez al hombre.

—Es un artista famoso según me dijo mi nieto, vinieron muchas niñas hace tiempo y parece que decidió irse por precaución, pero hace unos días pagó un mes más y pidió que no moviera nada.

Seungri escuchó atento, sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la extendió al hombre —por favor, avíseme en cuanto se desocupe, estamos dispuestos a pagar el doble si es necesario —hizo énfasis en lo último y dejo de mirarlo, esperando que la propuesta le hiciera reaccionar.

—¿Entonces no tomara el sitio?

Hoya interrumpió —lo tomare, sólo avísennos en cuanto arriba pueda estar disponible.

El hombre aceptó y los dejo solos luego de tener un contrato firmado, por un mes, gracias a Seungri —hyung, esta bien si me quedo aquí, aun esta este balcón —señalo las puertas de cristal que daban un poco de la vista.

—Si, supongo... —soltó a medias, camino hacia atrás y reviso las demás partes. Todo estaba muy completo y casi parecía nuevo, quizá la única cosa que no le gustaba era ese papel tapiz un tanto viejo.

Revisaron un par de cosas más y decidieron irse de allí, Seungri salió al final y escuchó pasos en las escaleras, seguido del ruido de la puerta de arriba abriéndose —debe ser el famoso —susurro Hoya.

La mente de Seungri se encendió y cerró la puerta —¿y si hablo con él? —Hoya frunció el ceño sin comprender— puedo convencerlo, si necesita algo podemos cambiar, que se quede abajo, ya que lo suyo es temporal y tu si vas a quedarte aquí —su dongsaeng negó— ¿no quieres la mejor parte del edificio? Esa azotea debe ser hermosa.

—Hyung, dejemos que pase el tiempo, ya te dije que estoy muy bien con este piso —le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo incito a bajar— mejor vamos a tu casa, tienes que descansar para mañana.

...

Las horas pasaron y Seungri estaba siendo despertado por su dongsaeng a la mañana siguiente, se quejó un poco y se enrosco en su edredón. Hoya dijo que no lo despertaría una vez más, así que prefirió levantarse a regañadientes. Puso alguna playlist de música popular y se estiro poco a poco. Esa pereza era inusual en él, pero pocas ganas tenía de iniciar ese día, mientras se duchaba espero que nada fuese a salir mal. Salió del vapor y comenzó a secarse, paso la toalla por su espalda y se dio la vuelta frente al espejo, mirando de reojo la larga cicatriz y la katana rodeada de flores que la cubría ligeramente. Aplico crema en los tatuajes más recientes y comenzó a cepillar sus dientes a la vez que sacudía su cabello.

En poco más de media hora salió del baño con solo una camiseta y su bóxer, tomo una taza de té que Hoya preparo y tomo su teléfono —¿Dónde quieres almorzar hoy? —le preguntó casualmente.

—No sé si pueda acompañarte, pensaba pedirle a Wonho que me cubriera esta tarde —Seungri reaccionó extrañado, Hoya siempre estaba a su lado.

—¿A dónde iras?

El menor soltó una risita —tengo una cita hyung —Seungri sonrió ampliamente e ignoro el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

—Siempre asumí que eras un workaholic —comento aun sonriente mientras caminaba hacia el salón— pero bueno, supongo que tendré que sobrevivir sin ti un rato, espero que hasta mañana —soltó una carcajada y llegó a su habitación.

Hoya converso sobre detalles con el otro par que había entrado, le dio consejos a Wonho y organizo una cita para el día siguiente, dónde lo quería con ropa deportiva. Seungri iría a entrenar y Hoya tomaría ese tiempo para aprovechar y medir hasta dónde Wonho estaba preparado. Seungri había accedido a la prueba, añadiendo que Hoya jamás estaría contento con ningún guardaespaldas. Y tenía razón, Hoya no se iba a sentir muy tranquilo dejándolo solo con esa protección, pero al menos quería asegurarse de enseñarle al otro lo mínimo.

En menos de quince minutos, Seungri salió luciendo una camisa blanca con ligeras manchas negras, parecía pintura de acuarela lanzada sobre si, pero por supuesto que se miraba de otra forma con su porte. Se miro al espejo y sacudió su cabello por última vez, sintió que ya necesitaba un corte, pensó en tomarlo antes de su presentación el día viernes.

El auto avanzó, las horas pasaron, las alabanzas y peticiones de "paz" se repitieron un par de veces, Seungri bostezó al dejar salir a su última cita antes de comer. Estiro sus brazos y noto que iban a ser las dos de la tarde, tomo su teléfono y termino llamando a su abuelo. Le pidió verse para almorzar, el hombre mayor no se negó y quedo en espera de la dirección. Eligió un sitio cercano, ya que a las cuatro y veinte tenía otra cita en ese mismo café donde llevaba horas.

Su abuelo parecía tranquilo cuando Seungri lo encontró, ya que él había llegado antes, dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y tomo algo de agua —¿hay una razón especial por la que me llamaste?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero entendió que su propuesta no podía verse desinteresada, no con su actitud de esos días, y años. —No quería almorzar solo —concluyó sin más.

Ambos ordenaron y conversaron solo un poco sobre asuntos de la empresa, el mayor miraba a su nieto de reojo, como buscando tocar un tema diferente. Pero Seungri no le daba oportunidad, a pesar de que él estaba buscando lo mismo. Era absurdo sentir esa ansiedad, era básicamente su nieto favorito, y del otro lado, Seungri siempre había confiado más en su abuelo que nadie. Pensó en lo sucedido desde Tokio, pensó en su abuelo siendo el único con el valor de ir a enfrentarlo y hacerlo levantarse... pensó en el peso de aceptar todo lo que hizo, para así darle aquel puesto. Muchos, sin duda más de la mitad de accionistas, se habían opuesto a la situación, aunque supieran que así sería desde que era niño. Todos vieron otra puerta abrirse cuando Seungri fue alegado por los asuntos de drogas, y quizá tuvieron razón y sentido común al enfocarse en esa puerta, sin embargo, su abuelo se encargó de cerrarla, demostrándoles que no tendrían más opción. Lee Seung Hyun era el heredero y el presidente a cargo de aquel grupo. Sin discusiones.

El pelinegro mordió su labio y aclaro su voz —salí de Seúl el sábado.

Su abuelo reaccionó a la iniciativa y casi sonrió —¿a dónde fuiste?

—Iba hacia Pocheon, a la cabaña de Jonghoon, pero terminé quedándome en una villa en Gisan-ri —el hombre mantuvo silencio, esperando a que siguiera— conocí a un matrimonio que me rescato de la carretera, porque mi auto quedo varado.

—¿Fuiste solo?

—Sí, y ellos me llevaron a su casa, me trataron muy bien sin siquiera conocerme —comento recordando el buen trato— hablamos un rato y preguntaron por mi familia, el nombre de mi abuela les hizo emocionarse —su abuelo detuvo sus cubiertos y lo miro fijamente— la señora fue alumna de mi abuela, me enseñaron fotos y tu aparecías también, al parecer ustedes fueron testigos en su boda. Había más donde parecía que pasaban tiempo juntos, por tu expresión creo que sabes de quien hablo...

—Era una amiga cercana de tu abuela, pero cuando comenzamos a movernos perdimos contacto, se que ellos fueron a Jeju a vivir un tiempo allá, y sé que tuvieron una hija, sin embargo, no supe más —comentó pensativo, como si de verdad tuviera mucho tiempo sin pensar en ellos— fue hace tanto... tu abuela y yo comenzamos a viajar, luego yo me moví más tiempo, y el resto ya lo conoces. ¿Tienes sus datos de contacto? —asintió, ya que recordaba lo mucho que la señora había insistido en que Seungri mantuviera contacto con ellos— debieron llevarse una gran sorpresa contigo.

—La señora dijo que mi abuela me había puesto en su camino.

El mayor asintió con ojos brillantes —seguramente así lo hizo, tu abuela los apreciaba demasiado.

El ambiente mejoro notablemente entre los dos, los temas de negocios terminaron y la promesa de almorzar en un par de días surgió, siendo Seungri quien lo propuso. Se despidió de él y subió al auto, Wonho condujo hasta el café de regreso, dónde el resto del día le esperaba. Miro la hora y noto que llegó diez minutos antes, suspiro y pidió algunos postres y té. Tenía los consejos de su abuelo en mente, por lo que se sintió ligeramente motivado, ya casi había olvidado la pereza que lo había atacado esa mañana. También aprovechó el tiempo y envió un mensaje de animo a Hoya, una vez más pidiéndole que no regresara esa noche. Sin embargo, el menor le dijo que ya estaba fuera reunido con Wonho.

Más de una hora después, las cosas no habían salido como él planeaba, todo era inesperado y sus dedos no dejaban de moverse nerviosamente alrededor de la taza de té que sostenía. Un hombre de cabello rubio esperaba frente a él, una persona a quién Seungri había lastimado y a quien eventualmente había dejado.

Alguien a quien quería no encontrarse nunca, al menos no fuera de sus sueños.

"Te vi en las noticias" había comentado con un hilo de voz, entre miradas y detalles claros, Kwon Jiyong había hablado sobre lo inevitable. Un asunto que Seungri sabía que llegaría a él, pero que deseaba no le fuera relevante. Quería ser olvidado, quería que la mirada del menor no brillara de esa forma... —esperaba que no lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué?

Las cejas del mayor se fruncieron ligeramente, como si no comprendiera —confié en que sería lo mejor para ti —fue sincero. Aunque su pecho estuviera pesando ligeramente, tragó ese mal sabor y lo miro de frente— han pasado más de dos años Jiyong, no quería que supieras más de mí.

Jiyong lo miro atento, sin embargo, fue el primero en romper esa mirada intensa —tal como lo has dicho, el tiempo paso, ambos estamos en sitios diferentes, escuchar tu nombre no debería significar algo...

—¿Debería? —el ahora rubio mordió su labio de forma muy sutil, de forma que no cualquiera notaría, pero que Seungri logro captar— tu nombre hace ruido en mí, aunque este en un sitio diferente al tuyo, asumo que es algo normal. De lo contrario, temo lo que puedo estar confesando en este instante.

Los ojos almendrados lo enfocaron, queriendo saber más de aquellas descuidadas palabras. Seungri lo detuvo, notando que algo sonaba en la habitación, era el teléfono del mayor. Jiyong no quería percatarse de la interrupción, pero el ruido aumento, rompiendo lo que sea que se acababa de formar en esas cuatro paredes —mierda... —contestó y evito mirarlo— Donghae-shi, perdón, me encontré con un conocido de mi papá, dame un segundo y regreso —algo respondieron al otro lado, pero Jiyong comenzó a incorporarse.

Seungri hizo lo mismo.

—Supongo que estabas ocupado —concluyó.

Los labios del rubio se humedecieron y asintió sacudiendo un poco su cabellera algo larga, Seungri casi pudo invadirse con el olor a frutas que provino de el —tengo que irme —susurro, para de inmediato aclarar su voz.

El mayor quería decir algo más, y Seungri quería escucharlo.

Pero sabía que estaba mal.

—Esta bien —musito suavemente, Jiyong respiro intranquilo y dejo de darle atención, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta. El pelinegro se adelantó y la abrió para él, quedando a solo un par de pasos de distancia— cuídate.

Sus ojos se encontraron por última vez y el olor a frutas desapareció.

Seungri se quedó a solas en la habitación, respiro más tranquilo y se quedó casi congelado en el mismo sitio. No conseguía procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Y es que no solo se había encontrado al mayor, sino lo había invitado a entrar con él, le había ofrecido té. Se había sentado frente a él como si nada sucediera, como si los años no hubiesen hecho peso, y como si fueran amigos de antaño. No como los amantes que solían ser, sin siquiera pensar en el impacto de sus palabras, Seungri había dicho cosas de las que ya se arrepentía. Porque había prometido alejarse, no quería verlo ni saber más de él... sin embargo, lo había invitado a tomar el té. Y quien sabe, quizá hasta una confesión indirecta pudo surgir del poco tiempo que tuvo para pensar en consecuencias de lo que decía.

Los recuerdos no regresaban solos, y las emociones parecían despertar, a pesar de que Seungri las imaginaba muertas.

...

El ruido de voces se volvía un tanto lejano, el pasado y el presente se mezclaban, el olor a aftershave casi seguía atascado en su memoria, y una mano se acercó a tomar la suya para así hacerlo reaccionar. Jiyong no tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, acababa de recordar el sitio en el que estaba —¿hyung? ¿estas bien? —asintió, sintiéndose observado.

—Voy al baño un momento —se excusó.

Dio un par de vueltas y se encontró con el baño, casi no recordaba donde se encontraba el mismo, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. En algún momento la conversación con sus amigos se había detenido, o tal vez su mente lo traiciono demasiado, pero es que él juraba que solo había pensado un segundo en lo que había sucedido horas antes. Fue hasta el lavabo y mojo su rostro, buscando reaccionar un poco más.

'Tu nombre hace ruido en mí...' respiro profundamente una y otra vez, esperando que el mareo desapareciera. Quería vomitar, estaba pensando tanto que incluso su cuerpo se estaba revelando. Se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y se miro al espejo. Hablo mentalmente para sí mismo, obligándose a dejar eso fuera de su mente. Porque poco importaba, poco tenía que importar.

'... temo lo que puedo estar confesando en este instante.' Jiyong sabía que el menor era inexperto en cuanto a relaciones serias, y vaya, con el tiempo juntos pudo comprenderlo. Sin embargo, no creyó jamás que esa misma inexperiencia lo dejaría hablar así, casi confesando lo que sea que sentía. Seungri era un hombre de negocios, alguien de sangre fría, una persona involucrada en asuntos ilegales. ¿Cómo podía entonces dejar que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran así? ¿O estaba planeado todo eso?

Negó con la cabeza.

Seungri podía ser mil cosas, pero sabía que jamás planearía algo que lo lastimara, además el encuentro había sido una casualidad. Era imposible que supiera a dónde Donghae lo terminaría llevando, y el lugar Jiyong lo conocía por él, así que esa idea quedo fácilmente descartada. El encuentro había sido una casualidad, estaban en el momento indicado y no pudieron evitarlo de ninguna forma. Había sucedido y había terminado. Punto.

Alguien toco a la puerta, sacándolo de su nueva burbuja —Ji, ¿estás bien? —la voz era de Youngbae.

Abrió la puerta y salió para evitar preocuparlos más —todo bien —musito con una media sonrisa— creo que me estaba quedando dormido, lo siento —descartó mientras le daba una palmada y caminaba hacia el salón, esquivando lo que sea que pudiera preguntarle.

Se encontró más despierto cuando regreso, sonrió ante las historias de Seunghyun en la clase de arte que les dio a unos niños, comento sus momentos favoritos del show de variedad donde Daesung había aparecido, e incluso se burló de las poses extrañas de Soojoo en su última sesión de fotos. Actuó como si nada sucediera, a pesar de que su mundo acababa de dar un vuelco inesperado.

...

Al viernes siguiente Jiyong termino en medio de su closet sin saber que hacer, Soojoo estaba abriendo la puerta a la vez que él miraba todo a su alrededor —¿no es muy tarde para regresarte? —la miro sin entender.

—El closet... tú, dentro del closet.

Jiyong esbozo una media sonrisa, para luego volver a darle la espalda —voy a cancelar —sentenció tomando su teléfono.

Su mejor amiga se quejó al instante —no, imposible Ji, me dijiste que te gusto y hasta emocionado te escuché, además iremos contigo, no estarás completamente solo.

Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que tampoco sería cordial dejar a Donghae plantado, mucho menos con lo que le hizo el día lunes a media cita. Era quizá lo menos que podía hacer —iremos solo un rato, no tengo muchas ganas de salir de fiesta.

Ella levanto las cejas y lo miro sospechoso —¿te sientes mal? —negó y se dio la vuelta hacia su closet— ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Se detuvo al tocar un abrigo, esos días sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo, sin embargo, no tenía el valor de contar lo sucedido. A nadie. —Estoy bien.

La música era fuerte, Jiyong no había sido reconocido aun, pero su mejor amiga si, ganándose la atención de los meseros que iban a atender su mesa en la zona VIP. Jiyong tomo una copa de champagne y descuidadamente la bebió completa, esperando que Soojoo no notara la velocidad con la que bebía. La mesa se fue llenando conforme llegaron el resto de sus amigos, a quienes Donghae había añadido a la lista, ya que al final eran conocidos de la universidad. Jiyong se levantó y estiro un poco su cuello, envolviéndose en la música que reventaba y en el calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sacudió su camisa blanca y también su cabellera ahora naranja, sintió un susurro en su oído y se dio la vuelta sorprendido —¿no era blanco? —era Donghae, quien señalo su cabello con una sonrisa amplia.

Sonrió de vuelta —era parte del proceso, este es el definitivo.

Donghae lo aprecio durante unos segundos, cosa que dejo sin saber que hacer a Jiyong —... creo que me encantarías con el color que sea —el mayor estiro su mano hasta tocar su cabello, lo sacudió con ternura y lo dejo sin palabras.

Mordió su labio y su respiración se agito, noto que alguien toco el hombro de Donghae, haciéndolo girarse. Jiyong dejo de mirarlo y camino hasta la mesa, tomo una copa recién servida y la bebió de un trago. Musito la palabra 'baño' a Soojoo y salió de allí, se desvió por las orillas y evitó ser visto, sus ojos se inundaron y la puerta del baño VIP fue casi empujada. Cerró un cubículo y respiro a destiempo.

¿Eran las mismas palabras?

¿Podía existir una coincidencia así?

Donghae había dicho exactamente lo mismo que Seungri dijo aquella vez que tuvieron su primera cita... cuando Seungri lo miro con el pelo negro. Cuando sus pensamientos salieron sin ser evaluados y cuando un sonrojo sumamente tierno provoco que sus siguientes palabras surgieran con torpeza. Y una vez más, sus recuerdos de Seungri siendo sincero invadieron su cabeza.

Comenzó a deshacer los recuerdos en su mente, recargó su cabeza en la puertita y casi dio un salto cuando escuchó golpes al otro lado. Se incorporo y se quedó en silencio, presto atención y pudo escuchar pasos descuidados, al igual que la forma en que la pared a su lado tembló ligeramente. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe, seguido de sonidos de besos. Frunció el ceño y se alarmo un poco cuando escuchó ligeros gemidos, abrió su puerta con mucho cuidado y dio un par de pasos al frente —Seungri-shi, ¿estás son cosas que un... ah... un presidente debería estar haciendo? —Jiyong bajo la mirada de inmediato, se enfocó en el hueco de la parte de abajo del cubículo y pudo ver un par de piernas y a alguien de rodillas.

Los sonidos se volvieron grotescos.

Su piel comenzó a arder y su corazón a agitarse —¿deberíamos de llevar esto a mi casa? —escuchó un silencio y el ruido jadeante una vez más. Sus piernas de repente dejaron de reaccionar, su cerebro le pedía huir, pero algo lo aferraba... casi como si quisiera comprobar que no era lo que su mente creía. Que quizá ya hasta deliraba.

La puerta principal del baño se abrió y el pelinaranja se giró de inmediato, sintiéndose descubierto, descubierto escuchando como (tal vez) su ex novio recibía una felación en el cubículo del medio. Pero no, quien había entrado era el propio Seungri, quien se detuvo en la entrada y miro sorprendido a Jiyong —¿qué...? —se calló a si mismo y Jiyong simplemente no dijo nada— ¿Seungri-ah? —musito en voz alta— ¿estás aquí?

Jiyong se quedo sin entender nada —hyung, tendré que verte mañana —Seungri cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Yo espero que no —murmuro en respuesta, le hizo señas a Jiyong y lo hizo salir de allí. Al salir del servicio, ambos se encontraron en el pasillo oscuro y solitario— lo siento, creo que te quedaste allí atrapado.

Asintió aun descolocado —yo... yo creí...

Seungri sonrió ampliamente, haciendo temblar al mayor, haciéndolo casi odiar esa sonrisa —es un amigo, que se hizo pasar por mi —comentó como si aquello fuese gracioso y comprensible. Y por la expresión que debía tener, Seungri continuo con la explicación— mis amigos hicieron una apuesta a que uno no conseguiría dormir con alguien usando mi nombre y mi tarjeta —la información casi desaparecía de su memoria al instante. Esa sonrisa amplia se había clavado con fuerza, y es que prácticamente no podía recordar la última vez que miro esos labios formando un corazón.

—No sabía que era tan fácil caer con solo tu nombre —comentó medio sonriente, casi drogado por esa simple sonrisa.

La sonrisa del menor se volvió mas cuidada de la situación, para sorpresa del mayor —bueno, a partir de hoy resulta que si lo es —concluyo.

—Tendré cuidado entonces —musito sin pensar.

Ambos evaluaron sus propias expresiones, Jiyong fue quien desistió de seguir mirándose, otra presencia los hizo notar al ambiente, provocando que se separan un poco más y que dejaran pasar a quienes iban camino a los servicios. Tres personas pasaron, y la cuarta se detuvo junto a Jiyong —aquí estas —musito Donghae sonriente.

Seungri encontró los ojos de Jiyong, para luego desviarse a los del alto —debí dejarte solo, lo siento —se disculpó sin más.

—Es un peligro dejarte ir al baño solo —comentó naturalmente, lo miro un segundo y regreso al pelinegro, quien analizaba con poca discreción al otro— ¿interrumpí algo?

El primero en decir algo fue Jiyong —no, no, ya iba de regreso.

Seungri lo miro de reojo, contemplando la situación, Jiyong solo quería moverse de allí —no te interrumpo más —musito mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo en sus ojos que Jiyong no conoció. El pelinegro miro por última vez a Donghae y se alejo de allí sin decir algo más, dejando a Jiyong afectado y a Donghae confundido.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin que Jiyong lo notara, perdió cuenta de las copas, perdió cuenta de lo que sea que se le acercaban a decirle, su mente simplemente se quedo atascada. ¿Era ese encuentro otra simple casualidad? Una vez más, no había forma posible en que Seungri supiera donde estaba, además ese malentendido en el baño era totalmente extraño. Jiyong estaba volviéndose loco, loco y borracho.

—Deberías llevarlo a bailar —comentó Soojoo cuando sintió que Donghae se sentaba a su lado, observando a Jiyong al frente junto con su vaso de vodka.

El alto negó con la cabeza —allí no hay nada para mí —confeso.

—¿De que hablas?

Donghae se estiro y tomo una de las botellas de agua, regreso a recargarse y suspiro —se encontró con alguien en el baño, y creo que esa persona pudo haberse aparecido el lunes también —la modelo frunció el ceño esperando más— no sé, el lunes Jiyong fue al baño y desapareció casi quince minutos, cuando volvió era otra persona. Tal como esta en este instante, ausente y perdido en lo que sea que hay en su mente. Hace un momento lo encontré camino al baño con esta persona, y mira como esta.

—¿Viste con quien se encontró?

Donghae asintió —es un tipo al que vi en las noticias, ahora lo recuerdo, es quien heredo la presidencia del grupo Lee.

—¡¿Lee Seunghyun?! —Donghae juntó sus labios resignado— lo siento...

El alto no dijo más, y la modelo se quedó pensativa, busco con la mirada a Jiyong, lo encontró perdido en las luces del escenario. Por supuesto, con la mirada ida y la mente en otro lado. Entendió entonces los detalles extraños en su mejor amigo, lo recordó el día lunes en medio de la cena, y esa tarde en medio de su closet. Soohyuk llegó hasta ella luego de que Donghae fue con alguien más, el alto se sentó cerca, dejo un beso en su mejilla y una mano en su rodilla, dejando que varios dejaran de darle atención a su novia —¿pasa algo? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió —¿recuerdas al novio prohibido de Ji? —el mayor murmuro una confirmación, casi teniendo dificultad para recordarlo— regreso hace tiempo, y parece ser que se lo ha encontrado ya dos veces.

—Eso explica porque le hablas y no te hace caso —su novia asintió y los dos se quedaron mirándolo a lo lejos— debió haber sido algo fuerte...

—Jiyong me dijo que lo amaba, que jamás se había sentido así por alguien.

Soohyuk junto sus labios, pensando en lo jodido que el otro debió estar —¿y el otro?

La rubia se quedó pensando, ya que poco conocía del otro —no lo sé, hable con él solo un par de veces, pero ellos salían casi a escondidas. Él es amigo de Youngbae, desde bebés si no estoy equivocada. Jiyong no le contó nada porque asumía que no era nada importante, creía que Seungri solo era un simple crush. Luego las cosas se pusieron más serias con él, entonces Jiyong y Youngbae se pelearon, y por ende las mentiras se hicieron enormes para Jiyong. Al final cuando quiso confesar... algo paso con él, y todo termino.

—El tipo debería de estar por aquí, ¿no?

La modelo reacciono —cierto, debería hablar con él...

—Shhh... ¡Que sueño tengo! ¡¿Deberíamos de irnos ya?! —gritó, provocando que Soojoo se descolocara, sin embargo, ella dejo de hablar y todo funciono.

Jiyong tan solo los miro y asintió —eso quería decirles, si quieren pueden quedarse.

—No, no, podemos irnos contigo —comentó Soojoo mientras ya se levantaba— ¿quieres ir por fideos con nosotros?

Jiyong negó con una media sonrisa —me llamó Hyunsuk hyung, parece que tengo que irme unas semanas a Tokio, iremos a preparar el álbum de un solista nuevo. Me iré pasado mañana, pero regresaré para antes de la boda, entonces quiero descansar y preparar maletas.

...

Cinco semanas después, Seungri tenía pendientes por doquier, delegó más de un asunto y llamó a Hoya por el intercomunicador. Su dongsaeng apareció en cuestión de unos minutos —¿sí?

Seungri le lanzó un par de documentos —necesito que leas, releas y vuelvas a leer todo eso —el menor asintió.

—¿Quieres ir a entrenar más tarde? —comentó, en espera de que ese día aceptara por fin.

El pelinegro negó —empaca y pide que preparen dos tickets para Tokio, nos vamos esta noche.

—¿Cómo? Tienes una reunión mañana...

—La pospuse, Masashi me pidió un favor y te necesito conmigo, alista todo.

Hoya no dijo más y salió de la oficina, la ansiedad ya estaba sobre los dos, Seungri había estado con los nervios de punta las últimas semanas. Los otros directivos no lo estaban dejando en paz, todos le sobre exigían, otros simplemente fastidiaban, y para colmo, el mayor también parecía estar teniendo menos y menos resistencia. Hoya pidió los boletos al asistente y se fue a la oficina contigua a leer, esperando que ese viaje al menos les diera paz y a Seungri algo de motivación.

En la oficina del presidente, Seungri firmaba y leía papeles restantes, en solo una hora tenía que cenar con su abuelo, por lo que la prisa lo atrapo. Al final miro la hora y prefirió llevarlos consigo, pensando en revisarlos esa noche antes de irse. Bajo al estacionamiento y le indicó a donde iría a Wonho, ya que Hoya estaba arreglando aun los detalles.

La mansión se sintió diferente cuando Seungri llegó, los trabajadores lo saludaron con un toque diferente, ignoro el sentimiento y fue hasta el comedor. Su abuelo ya lo esperaba con algunos platos listos. —Escuche que saldrás de viaje —asintió, sorprendiéndose un poco por lo rápido que la información llegó a él.

—Tengo unas cosas que arreglar en Tokio, sólo serán un par de días.

El hombre asintió mientras les servían algo de langosta —¿y esto? —preguntó curioso, era raro que cenaran algo tan extravagante, aun cuando sus comidas solían ser muy sencillas.

—El domingo tendremos una cena, toda la familia —endureció su expresión y detuvo el toque con su copa, en ninguna de sus comidas el tema fue mencionado, y en el momento por supuesto que no lo esperaba— sé que, aunque te invite no querrás asistir, así que prefiero darte las noticias antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ya estando más serio.

—Venderé la mansión —Seungri casi se atasca con el trago de agua que recién tomo— ¿estás interesado?

Bufo una sonrisa —uno, no tengo el dinero, y dos, ¿vender la mansión?

—Todos se sorprenderán mucho, ¿no?

Estuvo de acuerdo —todos crecimos aquí, muchos de nuestros recuerdos también están aquí. ¿No vas a extrañar todo?

El hombre negó tranquilo —de hecho, la casa de campo es la que más recuerdos tiene de ustedes y tu abuela, así que allí es dónde me quedaré.

—¿Vas a dejarme solo?

Su abuelo sonrió —por supuesto que no, solo estaré en las afueras, podrás ir conmigo siempre que quieras.

Si Seungri era honesto consigo mismo, no podía negar que lo recién dicho si le pesaba, ya que una parte de él se había acostumbrado a comer o cenar con su abuelo. En medio de aquel resentimiento a su familia, su abuelo fue el único que dio un paso (o quizá más) para poder acercarse a su nieto otra vez, y claro, ayudarlo. Hasta el momento, Seungri no sabía de ningún otro familiar que haya intentado eso, de sus padres ya no esperaba nada, sin embargo, quien le rompía mucho el corazón era su hermano. Aun si sus padres le habían prohibido hablarle, Seungri seguía sin comprender como el menor no arriesgaba por él... cuando en su momento Seungri hubiese hecho de todo por él. Aun en ese instante, Seungri haría cualquier cosa por él.

Dejo que el pensamiento malo se fuera y miro a su alrededor —¿y las pinturas?

—El día veintiséis de abril haré una casa abierta, obviamente me llevaré algunas, y otras están ya apartadas. Espero vengas a comprar algo.

Sonrió divertido —si claro, con lo mucho que se de arte.

—Tu abuela te enseño mucho, y yo solo espero que me compres algo, porque es para mí retiro, ¿está bien? —se rió con él y continuaron comiendo en paz.

Hoya lo llamó al rato, avisándole que no había ni un solo vuelo disponible a tal hora, así que tomo el primero del día siguiente. Seungri le pidió que tomara la maleta del closet, esa que ya tenía preparada. Luego de eso, la noche se volvió muy agradable, destaparon una botella de vino y Seungri solo le permitió una copa a su abuelo, entonces él termino con lo demás. Hablaron sobre su abuela, sobre la mansión y sobre esos recuerdos que se habían formado en la casa de campo, esa que Seungri tenía años sin visitar. Su abuelo también le dijo que había invitado a los señores que lo habían ayudado ese día, el menor se sintió animado y supuso que entonces no tendría ni la más mínima excusa para faltar. Una segunda botella se abrió y Seungri tambaleo —no te dejaré ir así, tu habitación está intacta, quédate.

Asintió, embelesándose con el olor a vino y la chimenea que su abuelo había encendido —ve a dormir, me quedaré aquí otro rato y luego subiré —el hombre le deseo buenas noches y lo dejo a solas.

Seungri envió indicaciones a Hoya, dejo en silencio su teléfono y tomo una manta de la orilla del sofá, llenó su copa y se envolvió bien. Ni siquiera hacía frío, pero su cuerpo reclamaba calor, a pesar del vino.

Cerró sus ojos y apreció el olor a madera quemándose, descubrió que eso lo tranquilizaba demasiado, así como ese día en Gisan-ri. Se sentía adormilado, sentía que el ruido del fuego lo arrullaba, y el vino lo terminaba de calmar.

Pensó en conseguir una casa con chimenea, una casa pequeña... y acogedora.

Pensó en que Jiyong alguna vez le dijo que él deseaba vivir en una casa así. Seungri se había reído al decirle que su casa era de todo, menos pequeña. Jiyong había sonreído de vuelta, dándole un golpe en el brazo... Seungri se encontró sonriendo por el recuerdo.

Fue uno de esos primeros roces, en uno de esos tantos amaneceres al lado del pelirrojo, en dónde el brillo de su cabellera se iba aclarando, solo para brillar más gracias al sol que se levantaba y lo hacía lucir inalcanzable.

Seungri sintió una punzada por vivir uno más, por preguntarle una cosa más.


	36. Capítulo 35

Con miradas dispersas y nerviosismo que se podía sentir en el aire, Hoya detuvo el auto a menos de una calle del conocido local de ramen al que Seungri le había pedido ir. El par de atrás respiro un poco más y bajaron del auto, Hoya hizo lo mismo y cerró la puerta del conductor —puedes ir a casa, no tienes que quedarte —musito su hyung, dándole una mirada clara, sobre como quería estar a solas con Jiyong.

Hoya miro a Jiyong y pudo sentir que el otro no se sentiría seguro a solas, no cuando Seungri no tenía idea de que ahora era una celebridad, y de que el menor estaba totalmente solo en ese instante. Aclaró su voz y miro hacia el local, dónde podía ver gente incluso formada —pensé que podría cenar algo yo también —soltó sin vergüenza y con esperanzas de que Jiyong le ayudará.

Seungri lo miro extrañado —¿quieres cenar con nosotros? —le cuestionó sinceramente extrañado.

Entonces Hoya se sintió apenado de repente —no, quiero decir, yo puedo tomar otra mesa y luego llevarlos a casa cuando terminen.

Jiyong miro a Hoya, y luego miro hacia el local, dónde había más gente de lo normal, lo analizo un poco y se dio cuenta de que el menor se quería quedar solo para cuidarlo. No quiso profundizar, pero todavía le parecía extraño como era posible que Seungri no tuviera idea de su estatus actual... —es una buena idea, no me quedare tranquilo si te quedas con las ganas de este ramen —zanjó, dejando que Seungri ya no pudiera decir algo más.

—Hay algo de fila, quédense aquí en lo que les consigo una mesa —y una vez más, camino hacia el local, sin dejar que su hyung pudiese decir algo.

Jiyong se dio la vuelta hacia la calle y dio la espalda al local, esperando que nadie lo viera, también se colocó el gorro de su sudadera —¿tienes frió? —preguntó el pelinegro.

En plena primavera en Seúl, todo el mundo con camisetas y Jiyong cubriéndose con su sudadera, tan solo suspiro y asintió —me sentí algo enfermo en Tokio, entonces quiero evitar empeorarlo —casi rueda los ojos por su estúpida excusa.

—Oh, una vez que entremos estarás más cómodo —esbozo una media sonrisa, imaginándose lo mucho que se iba a ahogar en calor.

Seungri se recargó en la parte más alta del auto y miro directamente hacia el local, mientras Jiyong se giro un poco dando la espalda al mismo, pero mirando mejor al otro —¿recuerdas a la señora que nos atendió esa vez? —le preguntó, y el menor asintió— falleció hace tiempo, ahora es su hija la que se encarga del local.

—Estuve aquí en cuanto regresé a Seúl, pero simplemente supuse que no estaba en ese momento.

Jiyong lo miro fijamente por primera vez en esa noche —¿vienes seguido? —preguntó, no teniendo claro que sentir.

El pelinegro no percibió la mirada fija del otro, ya que estaba mirando cómo la fila se había acortado de golpe —solo esa vez, y sentí que me faltaba algo todo el tiempo —dejó de mirarlo y trago saliva, miro sus pies y los movió ligeramente, sintiendo ese escalofrió intenso— vamos, parece que sigue Hoya.

Caminaron en silencio y como era de esperarse, Hoya había arreglado todo, dejando que ellos tomaran una mesa escondida y que él estuviera a cierta distancia vigilando. Ambos agradecieron al recibir sus menús, divagaron un poco entre los platillos, sin embargo, los dos pidieron lo mismo de aquella vez. Seungri sirvió agua para cada quien, y miro un poco alrededor, dónde el ambiente era tranquilo y privado, ya que las mesas no estaban tan juntas —y una botella de soju, por favor —pidió Jiyong.

—¿Vamos a beber? —Seungri sonrió al ver su vasito siendo rellenado.

El pelinaranja relamió sus labios y sirvió el suyo —siento que necesitaremos algo de valor —levanto su vasito y le esbozo una media sonrisa esperando a que brindara con él. Seungri mordió ligeramente su labio, un detalle que pudo notar y que lo puso a pensar un poco. Los cristales chocaron y la bebida se terminó. También pudo ver como el trago no fue terminado del todo, dejo de mirarlo a tanto detalle y dio su atención a los platos de ramen que eran servidos.

Tomo sus palillos y comenzó a mezclar sus fideos con parsimonia, mantuvo silencio y comió un poco, procurando no mirarlo tanto y mantenerse tranquilo, sin dejarle saber sobre el mar de nervios que yacía en él. Siguiendo el consejo de Soojoo, prefirió comenzar de forma un tanto seca —¿has visto a tu abuelo? —escuchó su voz aclararse y supuso que no debía ir por ese camino.

Los segundos de silencio casi no se sintieron, por ende, Jiyong no pudo cambiar el tema —bastante seguido —el menor respondió.

Mantuvo esa respuesta en su mente, esperando y creyendo que no era mentira, ya que Jiyong tenía mucho sin verle, como para saber si el hombre se encontraba de mejor animo —me invitó a la casa abierta que hará, dijo que aparto pinturas para mí.

—Oh, ¿es este fin de semana cierto? —lo miro un segundo a los ojos y asintió— tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas, o si no es capaz de vender eso también —esbozo una sonrisa amigable, la que hizo a Jiyong suspirar para sí mismo.

Comieron un poco en silencio, mirándose de reojo y sonriendo inevitablemente, dejaron que más gente se fuera y que la noche les pegara, al grado de que sus platos habían sido recogidos y solo otro par de botellas verdes aparecieron. Jiyong fue quien bebía más rápido, era quien sentía que el alcohol le tranquilizaba el corazón, mientras que Seungri se tomaba su tiempo con vasos medio llenos y los tragos incompletos que tomaba. Supuso que no quería beber de más, sin embargo, hasta dónde Jiyong recordaba, el menor era un buen bebedor. Deshizo esos pensamientos y se sirvió un poco más de soju —hablé con tu hermano hace unas semanas, coincidimos en Tokio —terminó su nuevo trago y recargó su cabeza en su mano derecha, observando a Seungri— me dijo que tiene miedo de acercarse a ti, al igual que toda tu familia.

Las expresiones de Seungri se endurecieron y su mirada fue fría por primera vez en la noche —no quiero hablar de eso —tajó sin dudarlo.

Lo observo fijamente, hundiéndose en esos ojos oscuros y ahora fríos, él simplemente desvió la mirada y termino con el trago que llevaba minutos servido. El primero que bebió en su totalidad. Jiyong tomo la botella y sirvió para los dos, bebió el suyo sin más y regreso a mirarlo con esa intensidad —no iba a ser lo mismo Seungri, no podemos fingir todo el tiempo... —cerró sus ojos y sintió un mareo pesado— hay muchas cosas por las que terminamos.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo encontrarse directamente con los de Seungri, el pelinegro lucía diferente, lucía decepcionado y molesto. Jiyong conocía esa mirada, y no le gustaba verlo así. Soltó una risita y dejo de verlo. Era tonto, era casi de risa, que luego de dos años, luego de una separación desastrosa y de tantas lágrimas derramadas... aun después de todo eso, Jiyong seguía sintiendo esa necesidad de cambiar el tema solo para alejar los malos pensamientos de él.

Todavía quería protegerlo, todavía lo quería.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —musito a la vez que se levantaba.

Se mantuvo pensativo y miro como Hoya se ponía de pie también, Seungri caminó hasta la entrada y fue a pagar la cuenta. Parpadeo algo mareado al levantarse, se sujeto de la silla y de inmediato sintió la mano de Hoya ayudándole, se apoyo un poco en él y les dio la espalda a todos al salir. Caminaron hasta el auto y el mareo empeoro un tanto en él, así que agradeció estar dentro por fin. Hoya comenzó a avanzar, y el silencio se volvió sepulcral, aclaro su voz y miro por la ventanilla, notando que estaban yendo hacía su vieja casa —ya no vivo allí —musito hacia ambos.

Hoya se detuvo y le paso su teléfono para que pusiera su dirección, Jiyong lo hizo así aun sintiendo la mirada fija de Seungri en él. Lo imagino molesto aun, pero no podía pretender más, el vuelo había sido diferente, quizá tan solo fue el cielo el que les regalo esas horas de tregua. Pero estando en tierra y en un lugar con recuerdos, las cosas tenían que regresar a su realidad. Jiyong todavía recordaba como Minhyuk le había contado sobre lo que su familia y él creían de Seungri... y sinceramente, Jiyong no creía como era posible que temieran hablarle. Haciendo sus propias conjeturas, él había asumido que no estaba en buenos términos con su abuelo, cuando era todo lo contrario. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco. Quizá y el siguiente paso podría ser su hermano, y poco a poco más de su familia. O quizá estaba ya anhelando de más.

La zona no era lejos, pero el trafico los tenía retenidos en una avenida concurrida y envueltos en las luces de la vida nocturna de la zona. Seungri estaba a centímetros de él, su corazón era consciente de ello, y su mareo otro poco. Pensó en las tantas veces que no pudo hablar de temas así con el menor, cada vez que sus padres eran un asunto que evitar, luego su familia y al final gran parte de su vida era un asunto privado. Y ya no quería eso. Podía estar sintiéndose como loco allí mismo, pero al final todo tenía que avanzar, y si Seungri seguía evitando todo eso... entonces no podrían hacerlo juntos. Jiyong saber de sus problemas, quería cuidar de él siempre, protegerlo de los que le hacían daño y entonces quedarse a su lado.

Aun quería todo eso.

¿Pero Seungri estaba dispuesto a hablar?

La ansiedad de saber la respuesta lo abrumo, bajo del auto y agradeció a Hoya antes de caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, con Seungri detrás. El menor le hizo una seña y luego le abrió la puerta de cristal, lo dejo pasar y camino tras él, lo llevaría hasta la puerta. Relamió sus labios y camino a su lado hasta el elevador, subió junto con él y las puertas se cerraron. Dejándolos en ese pequeño cuadro a solas.

Los pisos aumentaron y al número doce se detuvo, el elevador los liberó y Jiyong fue quien salió primero, dando una vuelta a la derecha y encontrándose con su departamento, el que aborrecía un poco. Miro la puerta y se giró, enfrentándose a Seungri, lo miro unos segundos y sintió que debía decir algo... sin embargo, él habló primero.

—Salgamos a comer mañana.

Suspiro y bajo el gorro de su sudadera —no... no puedo hacer esto —concluyó aun mirándolo y aun mareado.

El pelinegro mantuvo una mirada seria y bastante fija en él —hablemos mañana, elige un buen lugar y dime una hora —musito con esa voz medio rasposa, esa que surgía cuando habían pasado mucho tiempo al aire libre, Jiyong conocía esa voz— ...con pasado y presente.

Allí estaba esa fiereza, ese brillo tan característico en sus ojos, del que Jiyong podría decir fue el causante de su revuelco de emociones tantas veces en el pasado. Esa mirada, acompañada de una selección de palabras adecuadas, bien lo habían tenido con piernas temblorosas. Seungri era una persona única, sus ojos decían algo y sus labios soltaban palabras que simplemente podían dejar a la otra persona sin saber que responder. Fuera para bien o para mal. Y por ello era importante, tanto en la empresa de su abuelo, como en sus negocios y por supuesto, dentro de esa mafia.

Estaba bien o estaba mal, Jiyong no quería analizarlo.

—Mañana viene mi familia a quedarse por unos días, pero el jueves podría escaparme durante unas horas.

Seungri asintió —esperare tu llamada —le extendió una de sus tarjetas, debido a que el menor había cambiado de número al regresar a Corea. La aceptó y asintió de vuelta, esbozando solo una media sonrisa— descansa —musito antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer cuando el elevador se abrió.

Se recargó en su puerta y respiro profundamente, casi se le había ido el aire con esa última mirada, tanto que sintió que quería tumbarse. Entró a su departamento y se quitó sus zapatos con prisa y sin notar el otro par, camino hasta la cocina y sacó una botella de agua, la bebió hasta la mitad y se recargó en la encimera. Ya se sentía un poco más vivo.

—¿Dónde andabas?

Todo su cuerpo dio un repentino salto y su corazón se acelero al instante —mierda, que susto me diste —soltó cuando vio a Youngbae caminando hacia él.

—¿Bebiste? —se acercó a olerlo y comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas que tenía allí en el desayunador, bolsas que Jiyong ni siquiera había visto— traje pollo y cerveza, no me digas que ya cenaste.

Asintió —pero ya me dio hambre luego de lo que bebí —lo acompañó hasta su sala, se sentaron sobre la alfombra y Youngbae encendió la televisión— ¿peleaste con Hyorin?

Con una pierna de pollo en la boca el moreno negó —fue a Busan por el cumpleaños de una amiga —continúo distraído en la televisión— ¿tus padres llegan mañana?

—Sí, y siento que me regañaran al ver todo esto tan vacío.

Su mejor amigo estuvo de acuerdo a la vez que abría una cerveza para cada quien —será mejor que les digas que sigues manteniendo el otro lugar, o si no creerán que vives muy mal.

—Mientras no quieran ir al otro lugar.

Comieron mirando televisión y bebieron varias cervezas, Jiyong subió al sofá y desde allí miro como Youngbae volvía a divagar entre los canales del cable. Suspiro y pensó en que tan grave sería confesarle todo en ese momento, estaba con valor gracias al soju de horas antes y de la cerveza de ese instante. ¿Era capaz de soltar todo? ¿Youngbae podría darle algún consejo que calmara su corazón? Necesitaba a su mejor amigo, desde que su relación con Seungri había iniciado, nunca le había pedido consejo, y sin duda le hacía falta. Más en ese momento que lo tenía tan ansioso y nervioso.

—Bae...

—¿Hmm? —musito el otro sin notar que el menor lo miraba.

—Bae —recibió otra respuesta igual— Baaaae.

—¿Qué quieres? —se giró extrañado.

Jiyong sonrió divertido —nada, solo te molestaba.

No, aun no tenía el valor.

 

Al día siguiente, Seungri entró en la cafetería adjunta al edificio de la empresa, escuchó que Bumsoo le decía algo, pero simplemente no lo escuchó. Se encontró con una fila y aprovechó para mirar su teléfono, divago un poco entre las noticias de economía, leyó una con atención y sintió como se armó una especie de espacio frente a él. Levantó la mirada y noto que los de la fila lo miraban sorprendidos y que todos reverenciaron con respeto una vez presto atención, se sintió sumamente abochornado, así que solo inclino su cabeza como respuesta y pretendió que nada sucedía.

—Hyung —musito Hoya cuando se encontró a su lado— debiste esperarme —se quejó a la vez que se daba aire con un par de hojas. El clima era más caluroso cada vez, y Seungri en esa camisa blanca medio abierta lo demostraba, seguramente eso resultaba raro para todos lo que lo conocían en la empresa, ya que regularmente había estado yendo con traje completo. Sin embargo, Seungri quería ser más casual, tanto con su asistente como con los demás, no quería esa imagen de presidente aterrador. Al menos quería ser capaz de recibir saludos sinceros.

Paso su turno y pidió dos americanos helados, para él y Hoya, esperaron a un lado y Seungri siguió sintiendo miradas —no me gusta que me vean así —susurro.

Hoya levantó la mirada de las hojas en sus manos y noto la atención —es normal, tu asistente debería estar consiguiéndote café, no tú.

Seungri se giró para recibir su café y sonrió a los que estaban más cerca de la puerta, tratando de ser lo más amistoso posible —bueno, pues yo conseguiré mi café de ahora en adelante, para que dejen de verme así —comento ya caminando hacia el elevador.

Comentó detalles sobre lo que Hoya tendría que estudiar esa semana y le ayudo con ciertos términos, ya que Seungri lo necesitaba más de consejero que de asistente o guardaespaldas. Era como su propio 'Tom Hagen', le había comentado, para luego quedar sorprendido al saber que Hoya jamás había leído o visto 'The Godfather'. "Yo viví todo lo que sucede en una mafia, hyung, ¿Por qué querría ver películas sobre mafia?" Seungri le dio la razón en ese momento, pero luego le dijo que tendrían que verla sí o sí.

Al llegar al último piso, Seungri fue recibido entonces por Wonho y Bumsoo, saludo a ambos y camino hasta su oficina —lo están esperando —comentó su asistente.

—¿Quién? ¿Tenía alguna cita pendiente? —se extrañó.

—No, es alguien a quien no pudimos detener, y los demás me dijeron que no podía impedirle el paso, al parecer es un familiar suyo —y la expresión de Seungri cambió por completo, cerró los ojos y se detuvo— lo siento, no estaba seguro de que hacer al respecto... —Hoya le hizo una seña a Bumsoo y le pidió no decir más.

El presidente relamió sus labios y levantó un poco su mano —no te preocupes, hiciste tu trabajo —soltó de forma amable— Hoya, acompáñame.

Ambos entraron a la oficina y Seungri se sorprendió al ver al familiar que lo esperaba, esos zapatos brillantes y ese traje impecable fueron irreconocibles, casi podía estar seguro de que aquella vestimenta había sido confeccionada solo para él.

El otro se levantó de su lugar y esbozo una sonrisa amplia —hyuung —chilló al correr a abrazarlo.

Hoya miro todo sin saber que hacer, pero lo que lo sorprendió más no fue el chico que corrió a abrazar a Seungri, sino la sonrisa tan pura que Seungri le acababa de dar y el abrazo que devolvió.

—Hoony-ah ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?

—Esta mañana, vengo del aeropuerto —el alto fue jalado hasta el sofá del fondo, dónde estaba la salida hacia la pequeña terraza— llamé al abuelo hace unos días, y me contó de la mansión, dijo que si no venía en persona iba a vender todas mis cosas —se río.

Hoony era un Lee, Lee Seunghoon, para ser más claro. Era menor que Seungri por unos años nada más, pero él había sido enviado a estudiar al extranjero, a Londres. Se había ido por sus padres y porque ellos querían darle una vida lejos de Corea, y a pesar de que lo enviaron solo, Seunghoon no hizo más que adorar la vida allá. Luego de terminar sus estudios decidió quedarse en la sede de allí y poco a poco termino haciéndose cargo de todo lo que sucedía en cuanto a asuntos en Europa, solo sus padres y su abuelo eran quienes lo visitaban de vez en cuando. Y él poco interés tenía en regresar a Seúl, por lo que Seungri tenía años enteros sin verlo, estaba sumamente sorprendido y feliz por la visita repentina. Era casi como Jungshin, sólo que con Jungshin era más cercano debido al tiempo que habían pasado juntos en Seúl cuando eran más niños.

—Es una gran sorpresa, pero deberías ir a verlo, debe estar esperándote.

El alto se recargó mejor y negó —algo me dice que hablar contigo era más necesario, dado que nadie en la familia se te quiere acercar —comentó cruzando sus brazos.

Suspiro resignado, la noche anterior lo había pensado, Jiyong hablándole de eso lo regreso a su realidad, dónde no podría seguir evitando ciertos temas. Podía ser el presidente de ese grupo, tener negocios suyos y ser un miembro de la yakuza, pero no podía seguir fingiendo que esas cosas no le pegaban y que no existían.

—¿Qué tanto sabes?

—El abuelo me contó lo de tus padres, que te fuiste de casa y que todos te dieron la espalda, algo de un trabajo ilegal en el que te metiste y sobre tu adicción... —su abuelo al menos no había mencionado a la mafia como tal, pero comprendió que le hubiese contado todo. Seunghoon era la persona más confiable en esa gran familia, incluso más que él.

Fue hasta el escritorio de Hoya y tomo su café —ve a ver lo que te pedí hace rato, estaré bien—le susurro antes de volver al sofá individual y mirar al otro.

Miro a Hoya salir y suspiro —¿Cómo sucedió hyung? Podría jurar que no conozco persona más cuidadosa que tú, nunca salió ni un escándalo relacionado a tus preferencias, nos recuerdo comprando tabloides de Londres, recuerdo tu capacidad de apaciguar todo.

—Al final no fue un error mío, simplemente fue alguien borracho que no tenía idea de quien era yo y de porque no debía publicar fotos suyas en una fiesta. De cualquier forma, iba a suceder, yo no iba a casarme con una mujer solo por mis padres.

—Lo sé, sería imposible —Seungri asintió y bebió de su café— escuche también que tus padres han estado yendo a terapias desde hace tiempo —lo miro extrañado, no entendía por qué— ellos quieren arreglar las cosas contigo hyung, el abuelo me dijo que lo hicieron por decisión propia, al parecer él les dijo que no estuviste nada bien en Tokio.

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su cabeza, pensó en la última vez que los miro, cuando su abuelo había estado en el hospital. Cuando se enteró que habían apoyado a Minhyuk en su decisión, y cuando sin saberlo habían conocido a Jiyong. Sintió un horrible nudo en su garganta, sintió la pesadez de sus recuerdos, de todo lo que había sido antes de las fotografías. Su mente comenzó a recordar aquella noche en Tokio, cuando Changwook por fin se fue... —¿bueno? —levantó su mirada y pudo ver que ni siquiera se percató del teléfono de Hoony sonando— sí abuelo, ya estoy en Seúl, vine a ver a Seungri primero.

Parpadeo y deshizo ese intento de lágrimas, miro el reloj en su mano y noto que tendría una reunión en solo media hora. Estiro sus piernas y espero hasta que el otro terminase su llamada —que rápido se enteró.

—Parece ser que tenía a alguien esperándome en el aeropuerto, pero yo tome un taxi.

Sonrió, él y Seungri eran parecidos en ese aspecto, los dos siempre hacían las cosas a su modo, sin pensar en lo que su familia planeaba antes —ve a verlo, yo tengo una reunión dentro de poco.

—El miércoles por la noche tendremos una reunión por mi llegada, ¿puedes venir? —lo miro un tanto serio, ya que ni por su abuelo había hecho eso de ir a las reuniones familiares— significaría mucho para mí, hyung.

Comprendió, y podría casi acceder a ello, sin embargo, todavía lo detenían muchas cosas —no quiero que sea difícil para ti, no he hablado con nadie en estos años, y no estoy siendo orgulloso, ya pase por eso. Solo... creo que sería muy incómodo para ellos y para mí, sigo teniendo la imagen del adicto que fue enviado a Los Ángeles, y no quiero llegar y tener que explicarme.

Seunghoon asintió —solo piensa que ellos son los del error más grave, por haberte dado la espalda así y ni siquiera intentar ver si estabas bien o no. Además, sé que temen acercarse a ti, no se exactamente que hiciste para generar esa imagen, pero dales un espacio al menos, que sepan que pueden hablarte y disculparse. Al final de todo somos una familia, y en algún momento necesitaras de ellos, como nosotros de ti.

 

Sus padres habían pegado el grito en el cielo, tal como lo había previsto, y su madre lo estaba arrastrando por cientos de tiendas en Gangnam, consiguiendo todo para que su casa se viera más hogareña. Insistió en que no quería quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, su padre le dijo que podía llevarse todo sin problemas. Compró varias cosas con su madre y le pidió detenerse a tomar algo, por lo que se metieron en un café bastante bonito entre las calles aledañas. Pidió algo para los dos y respiro más tranquilo, luego de la caminata estaba bastante cansado.

—Quiero comprar un edificio, ¿Qué opinas? —jugó con la pajilla de su bebida y la miro expectante.

Su madre lo miro fijamente —es tu dinero hijo, además se que no comprarías en vano.

Asintió, contento al recibir la respuesta que esperaba —está en una zona un poco lejos, no tan fuera de Seúl, pero en la parte alta. Es algo viejo, pero creo que con una remodelación quedaría como nuevo, ya llevé a un amigo que sabe del tema, y me dijo que los cimientos son perfectos. De hecho, en la azotea de ese edificio es dónde viví estos años... de hecho, sigo pagando el lugar.

—¿Estás viviendo en dos lugares? ¿Por qué suena a que estas ocultando algo más? —se río y dejo su bebida.

—Me gusta más vivir en ese edificio, pero Hyunsuk y todos dijeron que la zona dónde estoy es más segura.

Entonces la señora entendió por donde iba su hijo, y el porque oculto la otra casa —¿y comprar el edificio lo hará seguro?

—La zona no es insegura como tal, sólo no esta lleno de celebridades, como el edificio dónde estoy —explicó— es un lugar muy bonito, tiene una vista hermosa de Seúl —comenzó a tirar flores hacia el viejo edificio, sin embargo, la mirada de su madre no parecía convencida— vamos, llamaré a papá y a Dami.

Salieron del café y Taehee los llevó hasta el edificio, claro que durante el camino su madre le hizo mil preguntas a Taehee, todas sobre la seguridad de Jiyong y el asunto del porque dejó ese lugar. Su manager fue honesto, el problema no era tanto la zona, sino que Jiyong se había aferrado incontables veces a salir sin él o sin un guardaespaldas, a dónde fuera. De allí que sus fans lo hubiesen encontrado y rastreado con facilidad, salir a la tienda de la esquina y encontrarte a G-Dragon comiendo ramen era algo imposible de no compartir.

—Entonces, ¿podría vivir aquí teniéndote a ti y a Jaeho?

—No estoy seguro, aunque hasta ahora me enteró de que ha estado viniendo y que no sucedió nada —no dijo nada al respecto y los llevó hasta el último piso de dicho edificio.

Su padre fue el que se emocionó más al ver que el departamento permitía la salida a una azotea llena de plantas, Jiyong le explicó que la mujer del dueño las mantenía con vida y que le había pedido permiso desde antes de rentar, para poder continuar cuidándolas. Su madre por su lado estaba revisando cada rastro de dentro, desde su habitación hasta la de invitados y la cocina, notando que no todo estaba empacado, y que había rastros de como Jiyong había intentado vivir en ambos lados. La bolsa de basura con comida de delivery era una gran prueba, al igual de cómo solo había botellas de agua y soju en la nevera. Su hermana se enfoco en lo que solía ser su estudio, un cuarto aun con las protecciones de sonido puestas y algunos aparatos desconectados, porque por supuesto, Jiyong se suponía iba a sacar todo. Sin embargo, gracias al viaje a Japón, pudo retrasar todo eso, y estando allá simplemente lo había pensado mejor, y quería quedarse allí.

—¿Crees que te quieran vender el edificio?

Se quedó pensativo frente a su hermana, ya que sus padres y su manager habían salido a comprar cosas para comer, mientras Jaeho subía las bolsas con lo que su madre recientemente le compró. —No lo sé, se que el hombre no quiso vender hace tiempo, pero era porque querían demoler el lugar y crear algún tipo de comercio, debido a que la zona se está volviendo una privada.

—Hay mucha construcción y parece que gente rica se está mudando acá.

—Era una especie de suburbio un tanto humilde, la mayoría de los compradores de esos terrenos son gente académica que busca retirarse o algo así. Y también me gusta mucho la calma que hay acá, además la vista es muy hermosa en las noches. Me siento más tranquilo aquí, puedo salir a la tienda y no mucha gente me reconoce, además quizá mis fans entenderán que sigo viviendo en Gangnam.

Su hermana le dio la razón y lo ayudo a mover unas cajas del lugar, haciendo espacio para lo que sus padres harían de comer esa tarde. Jaeho continúo subiendo los adornos y al poco rato su madre se encontró cocinando y arreglando su cocina, mientras su padre encontró lugar para algunos adornos que había comprado, todos los estaba colocando en la zona de fuera. Jiyong se detuvo un segundo y miro a su alrededor, a todos moviéndose y tratando de hacer ese departamento un lugar más habitable. No había vuelta atrás, lo comprara o no, quería quedarse con ese departamento. Pensó en que al día siguiente organizaría una comida con Hyunsuk, para hablarle de ello y pedirle que lo apoyara en su decisión.

Ese era su lugar, lo quisieran o no.

 

Seungri sacó la bolsa del asiento trasero y respiro intranquilo, su dongsaeng bajó del auto y lo miro con una sonrisa escondida —deberías acompañarme —le comentó.

—Claro, déjame sostener tu brazo —bromeó.

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos y se acomodo su sacó negro, estaba ansioso y estaba a nada subirse al auto e irse a su casa a dormir y beberse esos vinos el solo. Estaba afuera de la mansión, vio los carros alrededor y supo que estaba gran parte de la familia, asumió que muchos estaban en la ciudad debido a la casa abierta del día viernes. Se miro en el reflejo del vidrio trasero y acomodo su cabello —mierda, de verdad no quiero entrar allí solo —maldijo fastidiado.

Hoya se recargó en el auto y lo miro en su dilema —te he visto hacer cosas horribles, y estas aquí nervioso por entrar a ver a tu familia. Increíble —murmuro una risa falsa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No te vayas, puedo salir queriendo matar a alguien y entonces te necesitaré —Hoya se río bastante entretenido, lo miro entrar a la mansión y se adentró en el auto.

Durante el camino, Seungri le había comentado el asunto a Hoya, y para empeorar su situación, el menor se había mostrado de lo más optimista. "Han pasado años, apuesto a que las cosas pueden cambiar... un poco al menos". Mantuvo eso en mente cuando un mayordomo lo atendió, sin embargo, los grados de optimismo bajaron al sentir la sorpresa de los trabajadores que lo recibieron al entrar. Las miradas decían demasiado, el heredero Lee estaba llegando a una reunión familiar luego de años, y de los escándalos, se recordó. Entregó la botella con los vinos y pronto le indicaron a dónde debía ir, Seungri sonrió casi irónicamente, era como si fuese tratado de invitado.

Mordió ligeramente su labio y cambió su expresión al ver las puertas abrirse, sintió que todo se detuvo y que múltiples pares de ojos se enfocaron en él, casi podía jurar que alguien estaba tosiendo al atragantarse con su bebida. —¡Hyung! —exclamó un alegre Hoony que se acercaba para ir a abrazarlo— gracias —le dijo en un susurro.

Apreció su mirada sincera y comenzó a sentir el peso de dicha decisión, al instante de que Hoony se alejó, una pequeña de cinco años corrió hasta su pierna y lo abrazó con una sonrisa —¡Tío Seungri! —el mencionado acarició su cabello y la levantó en brazos.

Del centro su abuelo se acercó y paso un brazo por su espalda —si traer a Seunghoon era necesario, te tendría aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Abuelo! —se quejó el otro, regresando a sentarse y a murmurarles al resto de niños que fueran a saludar a su tío. Detalle que Seungri notó.

El grupo de niños se aproximo a saludarlo, se puso en cuclillas y saludo a cada uno, con ello pudo ignorar al grupo de adultos que aun parecían aterrados por acercarse. Su abuelo ordenó algo sobre como todos tenían que ir al comedor, puesto que estaban listos para cenar, asumió que Hoony le comentó las probabilidades de su aparición.

Termino dándoles un billete a cada uno y enviándolos hacia el comedor, se puso de pie y noto que Chaerin era la primera en acercarse a él —perdón Ri, de verdad lamento mucho haberte dejado así —comentó seria— el abuelo nos dijo que te habías ido lejos, pero luego los rumores surgieron y todos decían que estabas en rehabilitación, no sabíamos que creer. Siempre has sido inesperado, yo incluso pensé que habías hecho lo mismo que Hoony y Jungshin, y que te habías alejado por completo de nosotros. Hasta hace unos meses el abuelo nos contó de ti de vez en cuando, y cuando regresaste... no sé —se mantuvo sin saber que decir.

—¿Les parecí intimidante? —murmuro queriendo bromear, pero manteniendo cierto desagrado por el concepto que tenían de él.

La rubia asintió temerosa —te vimos el día del anuncio aquí en casa, en realidad ese día planeábamos juntarnos por la noche y celebrar tu regreso, pero Jungshin y Hanna pudieron escuchar tu conversación con el abuelo. Además de que te vieron hablando con Changwook... —la sangre de Seungri casi se congelo al escuchar ese nombre, tragó saliva y se mantuvo firme.

Entendió lo que escuchó y se sintió al menos un poco tranquilo al saber que nadie tenía ni una mínima pista de su trabajo secundario, por lo que supuso que el temor no venía por allí. Sonrió ligeramente hacia Chaerin y paso una mano por su espalda —creo que no podría estar molesto contigo —susurro un tanto más tranquilo.

Sí, habían cometido un error, pero si Seungri hubiese estado en su lugar... quizá y hubiera hecho lo mismo. A veces era normal creer que las personas necesitan su espacio cuando no se encuentran bien, estaba mal, pero era común. Quizá y bien intentaron contactarlo, pero Seungri estaba totalmente desconectado en Los Ángeles, solo Hoya y su abuelo sabían con exactitud dónde estaba y como podían contactarlo. Y si escucharon lo de ese día, quizá su imagen no era algo tan extraño de entender.

Ella sonrió y continuó hacia el comedor al ver como Jungshin era el que se acercaba a él —¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor —comentó serio otra vez.

La expresión del alto se suavizo por completo —creo que ni mil disculpas serían suficientes —asintió con un sabor amargo en la boca— pero por algo se debería de comenzar —estiro su mano de forma educada y Seungri lo examinó un poco antes de devolverle el apretón. Su brazo fue tirado con algo de fuerza y un abrazo fue formado—. Sabes que eres mi hermano, y que estoy aquí para escucharte siempre, así que no vuelvas a pensar que estas solo. Jamás estarás solo otra vez, ten eso en cuenta, incluso tus padres, para ellos sigues existiendo e importando Ri, por favor no lo olvides —tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, aceptando las palabras y entendiéndolas.

No estaba solo, no tenía por qué estarlo.

Camino junto con él hasta el comedor y notó que sus padres se habían añadido a la velada, ambos estaban sentados junto a Minhyuk en un lado del comedor, los miro de reojo y acepto la propuesta de Hoony de sentarse a su lado. Estaba al otro extremo de ellos, de los tres. Bebió un poco de su vino y sonrió y converso con su abuelo y Hoony principalmente, los tres estaban en el extremo más lejano. Su abuelo, por supuesto al centro. Comió en armonía con ellos, a pesar de estar sintiendo una maraña formándose dentro de sí, sentía que algo explotaría en cualquier momento. Recordaba las palabras de Hoony, dónde le dijo que sus padres habían estado yendo a supuestas terapias, en busca de comprenderlo. Pensó en si eso sucedió desde antes de su viaje a Tokio, puesto que los recordaba siendo comprensibles con su hermano. Pero luego Seungri se fue, quizá robándoles la oportunidad de hablar.

Se olvido de eso por un segundo y continúo bromeando con Hoony y su abuelo, quienes claramente eran los más cómodos con su presencia, ya que, por otro lado, sus tíos y tías estaban enfocándose en sus conversaciones entre ellos o atendiendo a los niños pequeños. Miro un poco alrededor y sintió que faltaban aun en esa mesa, supuso que todos al final se reunirían para la casa abierta. Ya que, en algún punto, todos habían vivido allí, y asumió también que no faltarían. 

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo tomo de su saco, sabía que su abuelo tenía prohibido usarlos en la mesa, así que optó por ver quien lo llamaba de forma rápida. Sin embargo, la rapidez se volvió contraria cuando pudo ver el nombre de quien lo llamaba. Desde el día en que le dio su tarjeta a Jiyong, el menor le había enviado un texto pasando solo unas horas, avisándole cuál era su número. Razón por la que su teléfono ahora anunciaba de quien era dicha llamada.

—Ve a responder —levantó la mirada y pudo ver que su abuelo había visto lo mismo que él— corre —le murmuro cuando aun había ruido en la mesa. Se excuso de Hoony y salió por la puerta siguiente, la que lo llevaba a la cocina y luego a un largo pasillo con ventanales y algunas pinturas meramente de decoración.

La llamada continuo y Seungri por fin respondió, casi al último tono —¿sí?

Escuchó algo de ruido del otro lado y asumió que Jiyong pudo pensar que no había respondido al final — _¿Seungri?_ —murmuro una confirmación—  _hola, ¿no te interrumpo?_

—Tu nunca me interrumpes —cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared, víctima de la vergüenza seguida a su comentario— ¿cómo estás? —atinó a preguntar.

Sintió el silencio del otro lado y sus mejillas arder un poco — _bien, paseando por Gangnam. Te llamaba para hablar sobre mañana... estaba pensando que tal vez sería mejor si nos vemos para cenar._

El pelinegro por un momento sintió que sería rechazado antes de siquiera intentar algo —no tengo problemas con la hora, sólo envíame el sitio y allí estaré.

_—Perfecto, nos vemos mañana._

Sonrió y sintió algo de alivio —nos vemos, descansa —colgó la llamada y suspiro.

Jiyong le provocaba todas esas emociones tan conocidas, pero a la vez tan inesperadas. Seungri estaba más cerca de los 30s que de los 20s, y todavía podía sentir mariposas en su estómago. Cual vil adolescente enfrentándose a tantas primeras veces. Era refrescante. Refrescante y abrumante, todavía no podía cantar victoria de ninguna forma, Jiyong aun, de forma muy probable, podría rechazarlo.

Guardó su móvil de vuelta y camino de regreso a la cocina, dando un salto al ver a sus padres de pie cerca de la nevera y con la cocina desierta. Si es que la escena parecía de película de horror casi. Y el odiaba esas películas. Se dejo de hablar solo y camino hasta ellos, mantuvo una mirada no tan seria, pero tampoco tan suave.

Al final de todo, seguía sintiéndose herido por lo sucedido en el pasado.

—Hijo —musito su padre primero.

Seungri levantó la mirada y espero que aquello fuera una respuesta —¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto su madre, titubeo un poco y recordó ligeramente la forma en que aquella vez lo había golpeado.

Pero se repitió que no podía seguir cargando rencores, así que aclaró un poco su voz y se portó firme —bien, ¿ustedes? —intentó ser amable.

Ellos le dieron una mirada más que dolorosa —me alegra, ver que te esta yendo bien... ¿todo va bien en la presidencia? —comentó casi con un hilo de voz.

Seungri sintió que su madre iba a quebrarse —todo va como debe ir —respondió casi como soldado a sargento, no como hijo a madre. Y la mujer sintió la pesadez con la que había respondido aquello.

—Si no estas muy ocupado, y si quieres, ven a la casa cuando quieras, tu madre y yo hemos estado tomando clases de cocina... —ella asintió con una media sonrisa.

'Tu madre'.

Pasó saliva y asintió sin más —lo pensare.

Un silencio pesado cayo en la estancia, sin embargo, su padre supo que hacer —regresemos, dejamos a todos en la mesa —su madre le dio el paso y entonces salieron de vuelta hacia el comedor.

Seungri agradeció eso.

Se recargó en la encimera y sintió que sus piernas iban a fallarle, se recargó un poco más y mordió su labio, mato ese nudo en su garganta y miro hacia el techo.

No podía romperse, no allí.

 

Era jueves y Seungri estaba más que ansioso desde esa mañana, el entrenamiento con Hoya había ido bien, y también junto a Wonho, quien se les unía constantemente. Al parecer el muchacho había encontrado a Hoya como una especie de mentor en las artes marciales, Seungri sonrió al escuchar la historia de su dongsaeng.

—Como sea, el chico no es tan malo —concluyó mientras terminaba con el kimchi.

—Es agradable y eficiente.

El otro lo miro un tanto fastidiado —¿eso decías de mí?

Sonrió burlón y se recargó mejor en el sofá —¿Qué te hace pensar que deje de decirlo? —le picó.

Su dongsaeng comenzó a juntar la basura y asintió —tienes razón, déjame ser eficiente y limpiar esto —se río y comenzó a ayudarle.

—Ya te dije que eres mi Tom Hagen, y algún día, espero, sepas el elogio tan grande que es —concluyó en lo que regresaba a su silla.

Suspiro y comenzó a retomar su lectura de los informes recién dejados en su escritorio, miro de reojo a Hoya y lo vio salir a dejar todo fuera, luego regreso y comenzó a leer desde su escritorio propio, al otro extremo del suyo y junto a la puerta. Esbozo una sonrisa y dejo de mirarlo, se pregunto cuando el otro por fin se enteraría de la historia. Tenerlo como consigliori lo era todo para él, y es que, en palabras más comunes, Hoya era su mano derecha. El día anterior lo recordaba aconsejándolo sobre porque debía ir a esa reunión, luego lo recordaba en Tokio, diciéndole que estaba llevando las cosas lejos y que debía parar. En las buenas y en las malas, el menor siempre estaba, y eso Seungri lo agradecía en demasía.

Dejo de pensar en eso y se puso a trabajar, para matar la aun existente ansiedad sobre la noche del día. Jiyong había enviado la dirección, era en una zona conocida y por supuesto, privada. Recordó que a Jiyong le gustaba mucho comer en sitios tradicionales, y al ver la zona, pensó que quizá era un restaurante lujoso. Se reprimió a si mismo y continúo leyendo sobre balances de gastos mensuales.

El resto de la tarde paso volando entre cuentas, reportes y análisis, Seungri sentía que podía dormirse allí mismo —no sé porque estas esforzándote tanto, no es como que faltaras una semana al trabajo —musito su dongsaeng a la vez que Bumsoo continuaba juntando montones de papeles.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Aun falta media hora, ¿quieres que nos vayamos ya?

Asintió y se levantó para ajustar su atuendo, camino hasta el espejo y se hizo a un lado la corbata, ese día había tenido una junta importante y no había podido evitar el look formal —¿con o sin? —musito hacia los dos.

Bumsoo lo miro confundido, aun le tomaba desprevenido la forma en que Seungri les hablaba tan casual, estaba muy acostumbrado a los jefes estoicos y formales. Así que simplemente susurro que 'sin', mientras por otro lado, allí estaba Hoya en plena confianza —¿tan nervioso estas? —Seungri le dio una mirada seria— es obvio que sin.

La deshizo y abrió un botón de su camisa rosa, o color salmón, no estaba seguro —¿no se sigue viendo formal?

Hoya salió con varios papeles y Bumsoo se quedo a ser quien tenía que responder —¿cu-cual es la ocasión?

El menor de los tres regresó y respondió aquello —vera a un viejo amor —el presidente rodó los ojos, pero asintió— luces bien, deja de torturarnos.

Se despidieron de Bumsoo y salieron por fin del edificio, Wonho también fue enviado a casa y solo los dos iban en el auto, dónde Seungri estaba moviendo su pie frenéticamente. Hoya miro el detalle y prefirió dejar de molestarlo, porque faltaba poco y asumió lo nervioso que el otro debía estar. Estacionó a una calle y concluyeron que no podrían acercarse más, por lo que comenzaron a caminar a media calle.

—No sé como ira esto, así que espérame en el auto —musito antes de meterse en lo que parecía ser el lugar. 


	37. Capítulo 36

Era un sitio de comida tradicional, y estaba en una zona cara, pero era un callejón un tanto solitario, por lo que esos comercios conseguían clientela sin muchas dificultades. Avanzó siendo guiado por una chica, pero le explicó que estaba buscando a alguien, ella le dijo que sabía quién era, así que entonces lo llevó hasta una zona más privada del lugar. Bueno, privado era un decir. Ya que solo una pared delgada distanciaba a los clientes regulares de aquella mesa que otorgaba más privacidad.

Al final de todo era un sitio bastante tradicional.

Se sentó y agradeció, se sirvió un poco de agua y acomodó las cosas de la mesa, denotando a sí mismo ese nerviosismo. Verificó que su teléfono continuara en silencio y entonces escuchó ruido camino hacia donde estaba, se movió un poco y se asomó por el pasillo, observando como un hombre con cabello naranja se acercaba mientras le murmuraba algo a la chica.

Con una simple camiseta negra, una sudadera militar y un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla clara, el causante de su situación camino hasta él.

Jiyong sonrió al mirarlo allí sentado, tomó asiento y limpió sus manos con paciencia, Seungri no pudo detenerse al tenerlo al frente, así que sus ojos no se despegaban de él y sus movimientos. Y mucho menos de sus labios cuando de su boca las palabras decidieron salir. —¿Te fue fácil encontrar el lugar?

Casi no había prestado atención a la pregunta, casi.

—Hoya conocía la zona —casi balbuceó.

—Es un sitio buenísimo, la hermana de Seunghyun nos trajo hace meses y casi me he vuelto cliente asiduo.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. —Cuando te gusta un sitio no dejas de visitarlo. —Jiyong lo miró y le dio la razón.

Seungri no había olvidado sus manías.

La comida comenzó a llegar y todo era impresionante, lucía delicioso y Seungri estaba listo para comenzar a comer. —Debemos terminar todo —le aclaró con una mueca tierna.

El menor quiso ignorar a su corazón revoloteando, y al final pareció imposible, tan solo movió su cabeza e inicio con el cangrejo en curry. Comieron casi en silencio, salvo por las sonrisas y expresiones de gusto por la comida. Si algo los unía mucho, solía ser la comida, ambos tenían gustos parecidos y adoraban probar cosas nuevas.

Ese detalle lo hizo sonreír por milésima vez en la noche.

Seungri quería preguntar muchas cosas, desde saber cómo estaba su familia, hasta Youngbae y sus amistades. Sin embargo, sabía que quien tenía más preguntas era él, así que se mantuvo callado en cuanto a temas de ese aspecto, hablaba sobre comida o poco más, esperando que Jiyong no lo viera de forma esquiva o temerosa.

Se preguntó por un segundo cuánto en esa noche podría avanzar, y si lo hacía, ¿iría en beneficio de ambos? La verdad era que Seungri no estaba seguro de lo que había decidido, primero se decidió en dejarlo solo y no verlo más. Pero cuando el mayor se cruzó en su camino, allí todo comenzó a derrumbarse, y luego apareció en ese avión. ¿Era destino? ¿Eran coincidencias?

No podía responderse nada en ese momento.

Y lo inevitable llegó, la comida se terminó y la cuenta fue pagada por Jiyong, quien se levantó y le hizo una seña para hacer lo mismo, no dijo nada y lo siguió con calma. Salieron del local y Jiyong se colocó el gorro de su sudadera, Seungri comenzó a pensar en que estaba resfriado desde esa noche, puesto que el calor comenzaba a convertirse en calor de verano. Del que abochornaba y provocaba ir con poca ropa. Prefirió no comentar nada y continuó a su lado, dieron vuelta en una calle y una cafetería se apareció. Él caminó con confianza al entrar y se dirigió hasta la zona de arriba, la cual era privada y segregada. Se sentó en un sofá grande, él lo hizo en el que estaba de frente, ordenaron algo y recibieron las bebidas, quedándose por fin en cierta paz.

—Puedes preguntar, lo que sea, tienes una expresión de conflicto —"que detesto ver en ti" completó para sí mismo.

Jiyong por su parte, sintió sus piernas débiles y prefirió dar un trago a su café, ignorando un poco el insomnio que aquello le causaría más tarde. Pensó en los miles de preguntas en su mente, las deshizo y dejo que las más urgentes estuvieran en su mente. Tokio. Los Ángeles. Seúl. Tres países con preguntas importantes. Se odió un poco y terminó por elegir una que le dejó sin sueño tantas noches.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste?

La expresión de Seungri era casi indescifrable, o al menos Jiyong no pudo detenerse a analizarlo, sin embargo, el menor comprendió que la respuesta de: "fue por protegerte" no le iba a ser suficiente. —Tenía miedo —musitó seguro. Las manos de Jiyong temblaron y su corazón se achicó, sintió su cuerpo tensarse al instante. —Cuando estuve secuestrado, estuve a nada de perderlo todo, la última vez que perdí el conocimiento sentí que iba a morir. Mi cuerpo no dio más. Mi propio espíritu se vio ausente. Sentí que reviví cuando desperté en el hospital, y no pude concebir lo que había pasado... ¿Cómo podía yo todavía aferrarme a algo? —esbozó una sonrisa amarga y su voz cambió de tono muy levemente— suelo ser terco, y pensé que necesitaba estar solo. Y entonces nada me importó. —Mantuvo silencio y comenzó a sentir como ahora él estaba cargando con el peso de esa confesión —Alcancé los puntos más bajos de mi vida, más de los que te había contado en algún momento, llegaste cuando estaba perdido, naturalmente no pude aceptarte. Mi cuerpo quemaba, mi corazón palpitaba furioso, y, sin embargo, te dejé ir —su mirada tenía un brillo doloroso y sus manos estaban presionadas contra sus rodillas, cada palabra le dolía. Seungri estaba siendo sincero y estaba abriendo ese lado que probablemente no quería volver a recordar.

—No sigas —tajó, sintiendo que no debía hacerlo sufrir más.

Seungri suspiro y junto sus manos. —Lo importante es que te apareciste de vuelta. Y fue tal cual Jonghoon me lo dijo: "quien sea que está destinado a estar en tu vida, siempre será atraído de vuelta a ti, sin importar qué tan lejos este" —el consejo era muy parecido al de Youngbae, al final las cosas tenían que ser muy complicadas para ser consideradas destino. —Cuando pisé Seúl, me prometí no saber de ti, me alejé de todo por completo, ni siquiera tenía un teléfono. Luego te encontré esa tarde, y me repetí que debía estar lejos. Pero algo o alguien no lo comprendió, y te apareciste una vez más cuando abrí la puerta de ese baño —lo miró fijamente, leyendo cada destello en sus ojos oscuros— hablé con Jonghoon esa noche, y me dijo que si había otra vez... debía ceder. A mi corazón e instinto.

—El avión fue la casualidad más absurda posible —completó.

—Así es. Era el último sitio dónde te imaginé, incluso le había dicho a mi abuelo que no estaría en su evento, por miedo a crear yo una casualidad y verte allí. Créeme —lo miró de la misma forma intensa— créeme que no hay cosa que desee más que tu felicidad, Ji. Y si en tu felicidad, tú me has imaginado alguna vez a tu lado... entonces permíteme pedirte otra oportunidad. Porque siento que la vida se me va al tenerte frente a mí y no ser capaz de tomar tu mano o acariciar tu mejilla —el mayor apartó la mirada y sintió sus ojos arder.

Su pecho dolía.

Todo su cuerpo ardía.

Seungri estaba siendo la persona más honesta que Jiyong pudiera recordar, su mirada era todavía triste, salvo que ahora tenía un brillo de esperanza. Sus manos también temblaban levemente, y su rostro estaba casi sonrojado. Se preguntó cuántas veces lo había imaginado a su lado, cuántas veces se había imaginado a sí mismo siendo feliz con él. Cuántos eventos en compañía de sus amigos, cuántas madrugadas a solas en su azotea... Seungri a su lado era un pensamiento recurrente. Y luego de los encuentros, las emociones despertaron con más fuerza, y tal como él lo había descrito. Sentía que la vida se iba cuando lo tenía tan cerca, cuando solo la ambigüedad los separaba y cuando acercarse era su deseo más grande.

Jiyong lo quería de vuelta.

Jiyong no había dejado de amarlo ni un solo segundo de esos años.

Y sin darse cuenta, Seungri estaba inquieto y ansioso en su lugar, por ende, las palabras surgieron una vez más. —Si una respuesta es muy abrumante en este momento, toma la noche, toma el día de mañana... solo piensa esto, y dime por favor si el dolor está solo conmigo.

Mordió su labio y no pudo responder la petición, en cambio solo atinó a ponerse de pie. —Camina conmigo —murmuró solo para que él lo escuchara.

El café fue dejado de lado, el camino se fue extendiendo y la cercanía a su casa se aproximó, ya que en realidad la locación que había dado era más que cercana a su edificio, así que esperaba no abrumarlo tanto con el camino.

La noche les regaló un calor más acogedor, los cerezos florecían con suma belleza, y los pétalos adornaban la calle por la que caminaban en silencio. Todo el momento le recordó a esa cita en el río Han, cuando Seungri le pidió de forma torpe que fueran novios, cuando caminaron por la noche mientras sostenían sus manos. Hablando sobre sus viejas relaciones y lo que significaban los celos. El día del suéter naranja que tanto adoraba, y el día de los besos en el parque a oscuras. Una caminata tan especial en otoño, dónde las hojas crujían a sus pasos y el frío los obligaba a acercarse más. Sonrió ligeramente y pensó en lo mucho que quería pasar cada temporada a su lado, caminando durante todos los cambios del clima.

Dejando pasar los años, juntos.

Mantuvo el paso lento y lo fue frenando cuando el edificio les dio luz, abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara. Era algo tarde, quizá pasaban solo de las diez, por lo que esperaba sus padres no estuvieran aun en el lugar. Presionó el botón del elevador y continuaron en silencio. Aclaro su voz en la subida y sintió que debía estar torturando al menor de la peor forma.

Miró las puertas abrirse y supo que todo terminaría por fin.

Estuvieron de pie en el mismo lugar que el día lunes, sin embargo, Jiyong en esa ocasión lucía diferente, cosa que Seungri parecía no ver. Se detuvieron a medio pasillo y el mayor dio un paso hacia él, Seungri lo miró más que atento. —Hay algo que me puso a pensar mucho en ti, cuando me hacía odiarte para poder olvidarte, y es que recuerdo tu miedo al fracaso. Recuerdo tu mirada en esa noche, como si hubiese sido ayer, esos ojos intensos y la forma en que sin dudarlo me dijiste que tu mayor miedo era el fracaso —Seungri no respondió nada— cuando noté que había muchas cosas que ocultabas, me puse a pensar en las probabilidades de que todo fuera a causa de ese miedo. Y no me gustaba sentirme así de lejano a ti, no me gustaba no saber cómo ayudarte o que no me dejaras escucharte.

El menor escuchó atento. —No puedo negarte nada de eso, sigo teniendo miedo de fracasar. Pero estos años no hice más que eso, fracasé en todos los aspectos, contigo, con mi familia, amigos... y, sobre todo, fracase conmigo mismo. Y si bien no quiero volver a pasar por eso, ahora estoy aprendiendo que hay personas de confianza conmigo, y que contar mis problemas puede evitar mi fracaso. No solo te pido una oportunidad de ser tu pareja Ji, te pido que me dejes compartir mi vida contigo y que tú lo hagas de vuelta. No quiero un noviazgo, quiero una relación, y no podré tenerla si no es contigo. Quien ha escuchado mis temores y quien me ha motivado a mejorar mi vida.

Seungri era tan frágil, tan sensible y puro, que parecía imposible que ese hombre pudiera transformarse en el presidente del grupo Lee, en ese hombre frío en cuanto a los negocios. Era algo increíble.

Bajó la mirada y tomó sus manos con las suyas, las sostuvo un momento y las levanto hasta su pecho, las acarició suavemente contra las suyas y sintió que habían pasado décadas desde que había podido hacer eso. —Si tomo tu mano, no te dejaré ir —alzó la mirada y entonces lo miró muy fijamente—. Si te miro a los ojos, no miraré hacia otro lado. —Jiyong se permitió acercarse más, pegó su frente a la suya y cerró los ojos, respirando su aire y casi escuchando los latidos de su corazón agitado— Y si beso tus labios...—sus palabras se cortaron al momento en que sintió los labios de Seungri acercarse, eran suaves y cálidos, se pegaron en los suyos y se quedaron menos de un segundo pidiendo permiso para continuar. Jiyong lo besó para aliviar el dolor de los dos, continuó con los ojos cerrados a pesar de sentir una lágrima correr por su rostro, abrió la boca y permitió que el beso se prolongara. Habían sido años en que no sentía un simple beso de aquella forma. Las manos de Seungri bajaron hasta su cintura de forma natural, él lo permitió y pasó las suyas sobre sus hombros.

El pasillo se llenó de sonidos vulgares, respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeos por la prisa que dos amantes tenían al reconciliarse.

—No voy a irme —musitó el pelinegro cuando se separó un segundo y le besó una mejilla, deshaciendo esa lágrima que había rodado— puedo jurar que jamás voy a dejarte —le repitió al besar sus labios de vuelta, para luego besar su frente de forma tierna— te adoro con mi vida Jiyong —sonrió como un tonto y dejó que sus lágrimas lo vencieran otro poco.

Seungri por su parte hizo lo mismo, convirtiéndolos así en dos llorones en medio de un pasillo casi oscuro. Las manos de Jiyong le limpiaron las lágrimas y lo besaron de la misma forma en que el menor lo había hecho, salvo que este se enfocó en dejar el último beso para sus labios. Los que no quería dejar en paz.

Por Dios, no podía ni comenzar a explicar lo feliz que se encontraba.

Seungri dejó su rostro en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, soltó una risita y correspondió el abrazo tan fuerte. Lo tenía en sus brazos, luego de años, luego de todo. Seungri estaba en sus brazos y no quería irse. —Esta vez sin secretos Ji, te juro que no te ocultaré nada —le susurró.

Regresó a mirarlo y asintió con una sonrisa amplia, tomó sus mejillas y dejó otro beso en sus labios, sin duda no iba a cansarse de ello. Volvió a abrazarlo y cerró los ojos al estar siendo envuelto por esos brazos y al estar respirando su aroma, él era su persona, sin más rodeos. Seungri era quien estaba destinado en su vida, era el amor de su vida y algo más todavía.

Mientras se dejaba caer en todas las emociones, se percató de que el elevador hizo un ruido y las puertas se abrieron, Seungri reaccionó y lo separó apenas unos centímetros, él dando la espalda a quien salía de allí. —Noona —Jiyong musitó con esa sonrisa que parecía ser imborrable.

Ella lo miró inquisitiva y curiosa por la cercanía con la persona allí en el medio, quien para sorpresa de Jiyong, se dio la vuelta y reverenció de forma educada. —Oh, Seungri-shi —le respondió aún más confundida.

—Amm... nosotros, volvimos —dejó la última palabra con un rezago de duda.

Pero entonces Seungri deshizo esa confusión al instante. —Nosotros estamos saliendo —musitó con una sonrisa tierna, esa que lo hacía parecer un niño inocente.

Dami deambuló entre los dos y reprimió una carcajada. —Bien, así tendrás cita para la boda —prefirió mencionar, notando que probablemente los había interrumpido en un momento en dónde ni siquiera sabían qué eran aún.

—Va a casarse la próxima semana —le explicó al pelinegro.

—Felicidades —comentó alegre.

Ella aceptó la felicitación y continúo divertida con la situación. Ya era claro que los había interrumpido, los dos tenían los ojos y labios brillantes, además de que la cercanía era evidente. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlos allí, ya que sabía que sus padres iban en camino. —Bueno, no quiero echarlos, pero a menos que planees presentarlo, creo que deberían de moverse de aquí.

—¿Ya vienen? —recibió una confirmación de su hermana— entonces bajemos, no creo que sea prudente presentarlos ahora mismo, ¿no?

Seungri parecía no tener mucho conflicto con eso, pese a ello, Jiyong insistió en que sería mejor que se movieran de allí, así que lo llevó al estacionamiento y le pidió que llamara a Hoya. Por mientras Jiyong lo hizo ubicarse en la zona más alejada y a solas, dónde su Lamborghini se ubicaba. Seungri terminó de enviar los mensajes y sintió la mirada de Jiyong fija en él, lo guardó y le dio un beso rápido.

Se sonrojó inevitablemente, desvió un poco la mirada y se recargó en su auto, pegó la espalda y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, simplemente contemplando la vista frente a él. —¿Cómo sé que esto no es un sueño?

El menor se acercó y dejo sus pies entre los suyos, quedando muy muy cerca. —Si es así, me alegro de que estemos soñando juntos entonces —Seungri se aproximó otro poco, y por instinto le hizo cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, sus labios apenas y se quedaron entreabiertos, estos rozaron ligeramente los suyos y dejaron un beso casto en la comisura derecha. Pasaron así su camino hasta su mejilla y dejaron otro beso allí, Jiyong jadeó en silencio y dejó caer un poco su cabeza hacia atrás— no sé cómo es que pasamos tanto tiempo separados —susurró prácticamente en su oreja.

Envolvió sus manos tras su espalda y lo pegó a su cuerpo, lo necesitaba como jamás lo imagino, Seungri bufo una sonrisa en su cuello y se dejó envolver. —Y míranos ahora, siento que no podré soltarte.

—Si no fuera por tu familia, te llevaba a mi departamento y no saldríamos en días.

Jiyong soltó una risita. —Suena tan tentador —admitió, en realidad pensando en si podría huir de su familia y llevarse al menor a su azotea. Tan, tan tentador.

Quiso decir algo más, pero la pierna de Seungri vibró. —Ese es Hoya.

—Qué rápido —susurró aún sin soltarlo.

Seungri lo observó con detalle, y lo dejó callado con eso, el pelinegro parecía perdido en él. Jiyong asumió que él se miraba igual. Se observaron unos segundos y al final el menor fue quien lo besó otra vez, un beso más cauteloso, lento y tierno. Podía sentir sus manos acariciando su cuello y la pasión con la que elevaba ese beso poco a poco. El sabor de sus labios seguía siendo el mismo, algo agridulce, algo que sin duda le hacía pensar en la pureza. Lo estrecho con más fuerza, si era posible, y disfrutó de ese beso hasta el último segundo.

Sintió un tirón y volvió a alar de él.

No quería dejarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Serán unas horas, mañana puedo estar aquí luego del trabajo —musitó entre sus labios apenas separados, Jiyong respondió besándolo otra vez—. Ok, ¿en la mañana te parece mejor? —y otro beso le hizo comerse sus palabras— ¿el amanecer entonces? —se rio una vez más y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

—Tengo que ir a un lugar, ¿puedes llevarme?

Seungri se movió y lo hizo mirarlo. —¿A esta hora? —preguntó extrañado, y con justa razón.

Asintió. —Necesito hablar con Youngbae —si el pensamiento de hablar con su mejor amigo ya lo perseguía, luego de eso se volvió aún más urgente. Quería contarle lo sucedido, quería compartir esa felicidad y terminar por fin con las preocupaciones de su casi hermano. Que supiera que estaba siendo la persona más feliz del mundo, y que...

El pelinegro besó su cabeza y entrelazó sus manos antes de hacerlo moverse. —Vamos —... y que su persona estaba de regreso, para quedarse.


	38. Capítulo 37

La puerta fue abierta y Youngbae miró a su mejor amigo con la expresión más confundida, le dio el paso y al instante le preguntó si pasaba algo malo. Salvo que, Jiyong tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y su sonrisa era casi incontenible. —No pasa nada malo, solo quiero hablar contigo —logró comentar de forma más seria.

El moreno le dio el paso hasta el salón. —Oh, suena a que terminarás conmigo —se atrevió a bromear, haciendo que Jiyong soltara una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Tienes algo de cerveza?

El mayor asintió y se movió hacia su cocina, sintiendo mucha extrañeza por el momento y, sobre todo, analizando a detalle a Jiyong. Llevó un par y miró la hora en su reloj, Hyorin no tardaba mucho en llegar, así que una parte de él lo estaba apresurando con la mente. —¿De qué quieres hablar? —cuestionó aún examinándolo.

Jiyong juntó sus piernas y las cruzó sobre el sofá, girándose un poco y mirando su cerveza en sus manos, le costaba comenzar a decir todo eso, pero pensó que lo mejor sería ir lento. —¿Recuerdas la última vez que...? —se interrumpió a sí mismo— dijiste que estaba extraño, ¿no es así?

Con una mirada confundida, Youngbae asintió. —Sí, y se está volviendo peor al parecer.

"...  _solo no esperes que acepte lo que esta persona te hizo."_

Dio otro trago largo a su cerveza y comenzó a preocuparse. —No sólo es por la boda de Dami, de hecho, otras cosas sucedieron —y la mirada de Youngbae se volvió intensa— esa persona... regresó.

Jiyong soltó eso con miedo de la reacción, y lo que seguía en su confesión. El tema era delicado, porque durante ese entonces Jiyong no había podido hablar al respecto, se quedaba encerrado y lloraba cuando Youngbae llegaba a verlo. Su mejor amigo aprendió a dejar de preguntar, en cambio siempre tenía comida recién hecha, se apresuraba del trabajo e incluso le pidió a Hyorin que lo esperase antes de la boda y la mudanza. Él lo necesitaba, y Youngbae estuvo a cada momento. Cada lágrima, cada grito. Y sin saber nada, él lo había sostenido y lo había hecho levantarse una vez más. Porque: " _Es solo otra caída, sin ellas no aprenderíamos, sin ellas no encontrarías al amor de tu vida."_ En ese momento Jiyong le hizo caso y continuó con su vida, ignorando que el amor de su vida volvería para armar todo ese desastre en su corazón y su vida.

—Lo encontré cuando fui a esa cita con Donghae, salí un segundo y cuando estaba regresando lo vi allí de pie en un pasillo —comentó sin tantos detalles— luego salí con Donghae a un antro, y lo encontré en el baño —pensó un segundo en que esos encuentros habían sido gracias a Donghae, retomó la actualidad e ignoro la casualidad— y cuando estaba regresando de Tokio... había una pareja en la entrada de la zona de abordaje, ambos querían cambiar sus boletos por primera clase, ofrecían dinero y el hombre estaba enfermo, simplemente les urgía tomar ese vuelo. Di mi boleto, porque solo les faltaba uno —Youngbae suspiró y miró hacia el frente, dónde estaba su televisor— él había dado el otro lugar. Alguna vez me dijiste que tenía que ser complicado, y entre nosotros todo ha sido complicado, ya te había dicho que él es la misma persona con quien me bese hace tantos años en esa mascarada. Dime que no estoy exagerando Bae, estoy seguro de que también debes dudarlo...

—Que sea complicado no quiere decir que esté bien, me habías dicho que era peligroso y Soojoo alguna vez me repitió lo mismo, porque al parecer era todo lo que podías decir. Y si era todo lo que podías decir, ¿cómo quieres que confíe en que no es más riesgoso aún? —Jiyong se limitó a mover la lengüeta de su cerveza— Además, ¿con estos encuentros qué tratas de decirme? ¿Lo aceptaste otra vez? ¿Luego de todo lo que te hizo pasar?

Con el ceño fruncido y un rezago de molestia surgiendo de sí, Jiyong terminó siendo interrumpido cuando la puerta principal hizo ruido, el moreno se levantó claramente fastidiado y fue a atender la entrada. Dejó su cerveza en la mesa y supo que no sería sencillo, y que no iba a ganar nada fastidiándose también, así fuera difícil que Youngbae lo entendiera, tenía que hacerlo, con o sin detalles. —Oh, Jiyong-shi —le saludó Hyorin en cuanto lo miró allí sentado. La saludó de vuelta y notó que ella venía con una maleta, Youngbae le ayudó con eso y los vio desaparecer hacia la parte de las habitaciones.

En quizá solo unos minutos, el otro regresó a continuar con la conversación. —Creo que te interrumpí, podemos hablar después —musitó mientras se levantaba.

—¿Lo aceptaste?

Se giró y asintió un tanto resignado. —Es más complicado de lo que puedo decirte, pero sí, acabo de hablar con él.

—¿Estás loco? Ji, es una relación que no funcionó antes, que te puso en peligro y que te dejó en un punto en el que hasta tu tenías miedo de ti mismo, ¿cómo puedes arriesgarte otra vez?

Enfrentó su mirada y sintió cada sentimiento en sus palabras, Youngbae no iba a retroceder en ese momento, lo conocía, y solo empeoraría todo. —Lo amo y él a mí. Nunca estuve bien, Bae, y lo sabes, siempre seguí teniéndolo en mi corazón, y no podía evitar pensar en que iba a regresar, solo no esperaba que de esta forma y menos que él me necesitara con tanta desesperación como la mía. Solo... confía en mí, no te pido más.

Con una mirada hiriente y las manos en la cadera, Youngbae analizó su expresión. —Dime quién es.

El menor relamió sus labios y supo que era el momento. —Es Seungri, el chico al que te aferraste a meter a mi casa —sintió un ligero peso dejar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Youngbae no demostraba nada. Ni sorpresa, ni asombro. —Ya lo sabías —concluyó ansioso.

Youngbae se lo confirmó. —Lo supe poco antes de que, al parecer, todo terminara. No me lo dijo nadie, solo fui encontrando cosas extrañas, y claro, tus mentiras amontonándose no lo hicieron más secreto.

—Perdóname, creo que jamás me disculpé por todo eso —musitó en un tono más suave— pero todo fue rápido, ni él ni yo sabíamos qué hacíamos, y de pronto terminé mintiéndote porque no creí que te agradaría que él me estaba gustando, y mira, quizá tuve razón...

Le interrumpió. —No, en ese momento quizá pude aceptarlo. Pero ahora, luego de lo que te hizo, no hay forma. Y no quiero escuchar todo lo bueno que tengas que decir de él, porque te lo dije antes, no voy a aceptar a alguien que casi me arrebató a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Mordió su labio y sintió sus ojos arder, el mayor jamás olvidaría esos días, y en gran parte lo comprendía, porque él tampoco perdonaría a quien le hiciera eso a él. Sin embargo, iba a aferrarse, porque Seungri era su persona, y no podía ignorar todo eso —Youngbae, vine casi a medianoche solo para compartir esto contigo, hace media hora estaba sintiendo que podría explotar de la felicidad, y pensé en ti. Pensé en lo mucho que quería contarte todo y hacer que dejaras de preocuparte por mí, porque mi corazón dejo de doler.

—Por ahora Jiyong, en este momento todo brilla a tu alrededor, tal como lo hizo antes. ¿Qué harás cuando vuelva a suceder algo y él tenga que irse? —la pregunta lo lastimó.

Juntó sus labios y trago saliva. —Desgraciadamente, no llegaremos a ningún sitio ahora —sintió su voz cortándose— sé que él no volverá a lastimarme Bae, pero no puedo hacer que tu entiendas esa sinceridad de su parte. Quiero confiar en él, y no puedo hacer que tú lo hagas. Lo que puedo hacer es que creas en mí, si yo confío en esta oportunidad, tú puedes confiar también, porque al final de todo, yo siempre confío en ti.

El castaño lo miró sin más, Jiyong no podía leer su expresión, pero sabía que aún no era buena. —No puedes saberlo, solo quieres creer eso.

—Entonces lo creeré —musitó firme— y si no quieres creerlo está bien, solo no me detestes por esto.

Cuando Jiyong salió de casa de Youngbae se percató de que el auto de Seungri seguía allí fuera, se acercó y notó que Hoya salió del asiento del conductor. Seungri le había pedido regresar para llevarlo de vuelta a salvo. Esbozó una media sonrisa y subió al lado del copiloto. —¿Seungri sabe que me encontraste en Tokio? —comentó, buscando distraerse.

El menor negó. —No tenía por qué saberlo.

Jiyong sintió algo extraño en la forma en que dijo eso. —¿No querías que supiera de mí? —Preguntó un poco preocupado, no sabía si había otra persona en contra de ese reencuentro.

—No quería interponerme, y lo vi evitando eventos porque no quería encontrarse contigo, así que supuse que lo mejor era no decir nada.

Seungri le había dicho eso, sobre las veces que evitó cosas para no encontrarlo a propósito. Agradeció la discreción de Hoya, ya que al final eso los había dejado allí. —Gracias —el otro le dio una sonrisa— y gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo.

—Todo ha sido por él mismo, como sabes, ha pasado por mucho, y está comportándose distinto... —le miró sin entender y el otro entendió que necesitaba una explicación— ha estado dando pasos de bebé, pero ya te enterarás de eso.

Avanzaron unos kilómetros más y Jiyong se quedó pensativo todo el camino, miró por la ventanilla y se quedó estancado en ese mar de sentimientos encontrados. No dejaba de pensar en la reacción y el pensar de Youngbae. Y es que Youngbae era esa persona a la que no podía decepcionar, todos tenían una persona así en su vida, más allá de la familia, siempre existía alguien a quien no le querías fallar. Siendo esa persona quien lo vio en los momentos más bajos y más altos de su vida, era de quien Jiyong necesitaba más apoyo. Comprendía su enojo, y su rechazo a la relación, sin embargo, le dolía profundamente que no confiara en él. Tan solo esperaba que lo pensara mejor y que se diera cuenta de que Jiyong no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Llegó a casa y agradeció a Hoya por el viaje, entró en el edificio y llamó a Daesung, pero la llamada no fue respondida, asumió que quizá y ya estaba durmiendo. Quiso llamar a Soojoo o a Soohyuk, al final dejó la idea y terminó entrando a casa. Sus padres estaban durmiendo ya y solo Dami lo recibió en la cocina. —Vienes cabizbajo, ¿pasó algo con Seungri? —negó.

—Discutí con Youngbae.

—¿Por Seungri? —dedujo.

Su hermano solo asintió y se recargo en la encimera, movió un palillo en círculos y se quedó mirándolo. —Las cosas no fueron muy lindas cuando terminé con él hace unos años, y Youngbae no está de acuerdo con que lo haya aceptado.

—¿Él te lastimó?

—Es normal terminar lastimado en una relación, los dos no supimos qué hacer y arruinamos todo, solo que Youngbae naturalmente, se enfocó totalmente en mí y por ello Seungri es el enemigo —suspiró y dejó los cubiertos en su lugar, se acercó a la ventana de la cocina y la abrió un poco, solo para dejar salir el humo del cigarrillo que encendió.— Solo quiero que confíe en mi Dami, que sepa que me siento feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, y que necesita apoyar mis decisiones.

Ella asintió. —No lo culpes, ponte en su lugar y dale tiempo. Piensa en si esto le pasara a Daesung, si Seunghyun-shi lo lastima y luego quiere regresar, ¿tu estarías apoyándolo sin preocuparte? —Exhaló el humo y se quedó sin qué decir.

Jiyong había sido el más sobreprotector del mundo con Daesung y sus relaciones sentimentales.

—Piénsalo así, y ve a dormir, porque mañana desayunaremos juntos —asintió y la miró irse a la otra habitación de invitados. Tomó su teléfono y divagó en la última conversación que tuvo con Youngbae, la cerró y envió un mensaje de buenas noches a Seungri, quien respondió diciendo que lo veía al día siguiente, junto con un simple, y significativo, emoji de corazón rojo.

 _'Jiyong:_   _Sólo quiero que mi mejor amigo sea feliz conmigo._

_Jiyong: Sé que es difícil, pero tomé una decisión, y no pido más que tu apoyo._

_Jiyong: Toma tu tiempo._

_Jiyong: Te quiero, Bae.'_

Dejó el sentimiento de amargura y fue a descansar a su cama, al siguiente día era el evento del abuelo de Seungri, lugar al que no podía faltar, debido al compromiso que había hecho antes. Pensó en que no había podido hablar de eso con Seungri, supuso que al día siguiente lo hablarían con calma. Suspiró y se quedó mirando al techo de su habitación. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las memorias del pasillo lo arrullaran, se durmió con la sudadera que tenía puesta y pudo sentir el olor de Seungri, ese delicioso aroma que extrañaba tanto. Y que ahora podía tener cuando quisiera.

 

Seungri ajustó su corbata azul frente al espejo y luego salió de su vieja habitación, miró a la gente ir llenando más y más el salón principal y las demás salas. Pasó por la zona restringida y salió por la cocina principal, llegando así al cóctel de forma natural. Tomó una copa de champagne y la dejó en sus manos por mero adorno, saludó a demasiadas personas que casi se había agotado de ello. Miró su reloj y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, Jiyong acababa de llegar. Se excusó de un matrimonio y caminó hasta el pasillo contiguo a la entrada, por donde los invitados no podían pasar, pero dónde podía mirarlos mejor. Le envió un mensaje y pronto lo vio ponerse de pie en la parte trasera de la puerta, dónde un empleado ya lo detenía y le decía que no podía estar allí.

—Viene conmigo —lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a un lugar totalmente solo. Lo observó solo unos segundos y tomó sus mejillas para robarle un beso largo, uno que debilitó a Jiyong y lo hizo reírse cuando se separaron.— Te extrañé.

—Puedo notar eso —le regresó el beso al sostener las orillas de su saco y halarlo hacia él, se besaron una vez más y Jiyong entonces lo soltó— yo también te extrañé.

—¿Quieres ir a ver mi habitación? —musitó con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Soltó una risita y miró alrededor. —Por más tentador que me suene eso, tengo que saludar a tu abuelo y ver qué es lo que debería comprar —Seungri hizo un puchero y bajó los hombros— podemos ir en un rato, solo no me quieras robar al iniciar la velada.

Terminó accediendo, sin embargo, se aseguró de llevarlo hasta donde estaba su abuelo, caminando así entre varias personas que los miraban de reojo, supuso que su atuendo era atractivo. Jiyong lucía una camisa roja medio abierta, con un saco negro con bordados negros y un quizá ajustado pantalón negro, sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar en que esa persona era su novio.

—¿Puedo saber que dirás al ir detrás de mí? —cuestionó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos un tanto infantiles.

—Mi abuelo supo de nosotros... de otra forma, pero al final lo supo —añadió mientras iban hacia la zona de las galerías— sé que es muy pronto, pero no quiero que nos ocultemos otra vez.

Jiyong lo miró de reojo y asintió. —Solo no seamos muy obvios, no quiero causar problemas con tu familia —no pudo explicarle lo que había pasado hacía unas noches, así que solo tomó un poco más de distancia y caminó hasta dónde pudo ver a su abuelo conversando con otras personas.

Jiyong se acercó primero y Seungri fue ligeramente sostenido del brazo, no pudo llamar a Jiyong, así que miró a quien lo detuvo. —Seunghyun-shi —musitó la mujer que lo detuvo.

—Señora Kwon —reverenció de forma educada, esbozó una gran sonrisa y saludó también a su esposo— por lo visto sí hablaron con mi abuelo —comentó a la pareja que lo salvó en aquella carretera.

—Nos llamó al siguiente día de que te vimos, y nos invitó a este evento —señaló, él asintió sonriente— qué gusto verte de nuevo hijo, al ver tanta gente la verdad perdimos esperanza hace un rato.

—¿Jiyong-ah? —musitó el hombre, mirando hacia donde Seungri daba la espalda— ¿Qué hace aquí?

Seungri abrió más los ojos y notó como Jiyong lo miraba de la misma forma, se detuvo un segundo y entonces reaccionó. —¿Lo conocen?

El hombre se rió y comenzó a mover la mano, haciendo que Jiyong y su abuelo se acercaran. —Es nuestro hijo menor —tosió un poco e hizo espacio cuando se acercaron, quedando justo a un lado del chico de camisa roja.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de colores.

Su abuelo y los señores hablaron, y quizá Jiyong balbuceó alguna respuesta, él casi no escuchaba lo que decían, estaba totalmente sorprendido. —¿Y cómo se conocen ustedes dos? —ambos levantaron la mirada y se quedaron sin que decir.

—Hmm... —intentó hablar.

—Son buenos amigos, ¿no es así? —les ayudó su abuelo, sin embargo, los dos jóvenes estaban colorados de las mejillas y no encontraban ni como hablar.

Los mayores se miraron de reojo y no dijeron más al respecto, en cambio, aceptaron unas copas y conversaron sobre cómo el matrimonio conocía a Seungri. Haciendo que Jiyong comprendiera y que Seungri se sintiera tonto al no haber encontrado la relación antes. Bebió una copa con ellos y se excusó cuando uno de los accionistas mayoritarios se acercó a pedirle un momento, movió la cabeza hacia Jiyong y se retiró.

El hombre de inmediato comenzó a abrumarlo con problemas, asuntos de la empresa y detalles que al parecer buscaba arreglar, 'acercándose más al CEO'. Escuchó con atención y comprendió un poco la urgencia, salvo que eso no consideraba que excusara el momento de interrupción a medio evento. —Comprendo la molestia y quizá la urgencia, prometo que haré de esto mi primera reunión del día lunes —explicó con cortesía, pensó en añadir que no le gustaba tratar asuntos del trabajo en eventos familiares, pero lo guardó para otra ocasión. Terminó de escucharlo y se despidió de forma educada, al final no quería dejar una imagen grosera con los accionistas, mucho menos con los más importantes.

Regresó al círculo y los escuchó hablando de arte directamente, su abuelo se disculpó con todos y se llevó a Jiyong consigo, puesto que por algo lo había invitado especialmente. Dejando así a Seungri con los señores Kwon, quienes le pidieron caminar consigo hacia la sala con los jarrones y objetos de cerámica, él los acompañó.

—Así que, ¿cuánto llevas conociendo a nuestro hijo? —comentó la mujer.

Seungri no se percató bien, pero el hombre lo miraba a detalle mientras caminaba alrededor de las figuras. —Desde que Youngbae me permitió vivir en su casa, hace unos dos años o más —comentó tranquilo.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada, la cual el señor Kwon no terminó de comprender, desesperando a la señora Kwon.

El menor continuó sin mirar esos detalles. —Conozco a Youngbae desde que éramos bebés, nuestros padres tenían una amistad larga al parecer —explicó tranquilo, sintió su teléfono vibrar y miró de reojo quién era.

—Si quieres puedes irte, debes tener a muchas personas queriendo tu tiempo, nosotros podemos vernos más tarde —le explicó el hombre.

Asintió y se disculpó, escribió un mensaje a Jiyong y le dio indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta su habitación, en caso de que no lo encontrara en la zona principal, aclaró. Salió del salón con la cerámica y buscó a Hoya, pero una vez más, fue detenido por el señor Song, quien llenó de halagos el evento y a su familia, prácticamente.

Sintió que una hora fue lo que pasó entre la puerta del salón de cerámica y la puerta principal, término reunido con Hoya, quien lucía un traje elegante y ya mantenía una copa consigo. Lo saludó y se mantuvo a su lado, le comentó mil y un detalles sobre los asistentes, detalles que quería que el menor notara cada vez, asuntos que ya tenía consigo, pero que en la alta sociedad necesitaba agudizar. "Este tipo de personas se guían por la hipocresía y la capacidad que tengan para mentir con sus expresiones, aquí las palabras y las miradas son una mezcla peligrosa" murmuró antes de saludar con una sonrisa a la señora Kim, quien sabía estaba involucrada con otro clan, gracias a su esposo, el que saldría en los siguientes meses cortesía de Seungri.

—Así que este es tu territorio —le comentó divertido.

Asintió dejando una copa llena cuando paso un mesero. —Tienes un jefe brillante, irás viéndolo poco a poco —se rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Miró a cierta distancia cómo entraba uno de los amigos de su abuelo, alguien que lo había apoyado desde el inicio, se acercó y reverenció con educación. Les dio la bienvenida y conversó un poco sobre el ambiente del lugar, Seungri lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, y siempre era agradable hablar con él, así que disfrutó un segundo de esa conversación.

Hasta que unos minutos después, alguien tocó su hombro.

Un hombre de camisa azul cielo y traje negro se acercó y reverenció ante el hombre, lo saludó e intercambió unas palabras con él, prácticamente pidiéndole un momento para robarle a Seungri. El pelinegro sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, mantuvo su expresión estoica y se despidió con educación del hombre, no podía dar ni un indicio de malestar, había muchas miradas sobre él.

—Hablemos en privado —le susurró, atreviéndose a acercarse más de lo debido.

Formó puños en sus manos y caminó por uno de los pasillos restringidos, caminó rápido y a paso pesado, cruzó unos pasillos y llegó hasta un salón de descanso, donde sabía no se acercaría nadie en una buena distancia. Se dio la vuelta y miró a esa persona que le daba escalofríos y que le provocaba una tensión pesada. Mató la expresión de unos segundos atrás y se permitió ser lo vil y maldito que quería ser en cuanto se sintió tocado.

—¿Qué te dije la última vez? —soltó con agotamiento, mientras el otro solo esbozo una media sonrisa, como si esas palabras no hubieran sido nada, como si esa advertencia hubiese sido una broma.

Changwook sonrió como lo hizo esas veces en que Seungri lo echó de su casa en Japón, antes de terminar desnudo y golpeado.

Una de esas noches.

—Seungri, por fa... —y un puñetazo mató cualquier palabra que buscara salir luego de eso.

El hombre se recargó en un sofá individual y bajó el rostro, Seungri casi lo tumbaba del golpe. Lo miró con la mirada confusa, sin embargo, todavía veía ese rastro de arrogancia. Se acercó y lo tomo del cuello del saco, Changwook lo empujó y lo hizo soltarlo con furia. Se quedo mirándolo como si él fuese la persona más ofendida del lugar, como si de él hubiesen abusado durante tantas noches, como si su cuerpo se hubiese vuelto el juguete sexual más barato posible. Lo miraba como si no hubiese cometido ni un error en esa relación.

Entonces Seungri fue quien se rió.

Se acercó una vez más y lo tomó de nuevo del saco, esta vez soltando de inmediato otro puñetazo y tumbando una mesa con un florero encima, el que cayó y se quebró en mil pedazos, dejando que el cuerpo de Changwook cayera por fin. Seungri caminó hasta él y lo pateo un par de veces, los cristales se pegaron en el rostro del mayor, dejando gotas de sangre formándose.

—Te lo dije claramente, te dije que no te acercaras —musitó casi escupiendo las palabras.

Changwook tosió e intentó quitarse uno que otro cristal de su mano derecha. —Ya te divertiste, ahora detente... sabes que tienes más que perder —amenazó sin vergüenza.

El pelinegro lo miró desde su altura, sus ojos cobraron un brillo conocido por pocos, esbozó otra sonrisa y dejó sus manos en su cadera. —¿Yo tengo más que perder? —se burló en silencio y se acercó a él de nuevo, pisó su mano sin que se diera cuenta y la pego a los cristales rotos, haciéndolo gritar al instante—. Si tuviera más que perder, no estaría tomándome estas libertades —pisó más su mano y casi disfrutó al verlo gritar— hazlo más fuerte, porque no creo que te estén escuchando.

—¡Suéltame Seunghyun! —lo hizo así y notó cómo la puerta del salón se abrió, mostrando a Hoya en la entrada.

Levantó una mano y lo hizo salir, sin embargo, el menor no se movió. —Espérame afuera —ordenó de forma severa, notó como Changwook intentó levantarse y lo dejó hacerlo sin más. Pero aún podía ver como Hoya no se movía y solo lo miraba fijamente—. ¡Te di una orden!

La puerta se cerró y Seungri continuó sin medirse, cuando lo vio recargado sobre una mesita fue hasta él y pateó su soporte, tirándolo una vez más y destrozando más la decoración. Changwook no cayó del todo, así que Seungri terminó esquivando un golpe que venía de su parte, sostuvo su brazo y soltó una carcajada agria. —¡Suéltame Seunghyun! ¡Sabes que yo podría arruinar tu vida! —lo soltó y continuó sintiéndose ofendido.

—Abusaste de mi por años, me metiste a tu cama aún cuando era menor de edad, formaste una relación secreta conmigo... ¿Cómo podrías defender todo esto? ¿Qué clase de abogado eres?

Changwook soltó una carcajada. —Por favor, de inocente no tenías nada. ¡Tienes la peor reputación posible! ¡¿Crees que un escándalo homosexual en tu historial me hará a mi ser el malo de la historia?! —La sangre de Seungri comenzó a quemar y sus puños se formaron de nuevo—. Lo que pasa, es que a veces se te olvida que eres una simple puta y que lo único que yo hice fue saciarte como tanto me rogabas.

—¡Cállate! —se abalanzo sobre él y lo tiró sobre una mesa de centro, de cristal, que termino deshaciéndose por el golpe—. ¡Eres un hijo de puta! —lo jaló del saco luego de romper la mesa y lo tumbó en el suelo, forcejeó con él sobre los cristales, sin sentir los muchos pedazos que se incrustaban en sus propias manos.

Consiguió montarse sobre él y le dio un par de puñetazos en medio de la adrenalina. —¡¿Quieres que tus padres sepan todo?! ¡¿Quieres que sepan lo mucho que me pedias follarte?! —perdió la cuenta de los puñetazos, hasta que Changwook comenzó a toser sangre y las manos de Seungri se ensuciaron prontamente.

Lo jaló sobre los cristales y siguió golpeándolo con fuerza. —¡Sigue hablando maldito bastardo! —gritó fastidiado, no notó que la puerta se abrió y que Hoya estaba intentando jalarlo de encima del hombre. Seungri se cegó por completo, forcejeó con Hoya y continúo golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al otro, sin importar lo lleno de sangre que estaba.

Limpió sus manos sobre su propio saco y lo tomó con fuerza del cuello, para ese momento Hoya ya no estaba tras de él, y ni siquiera concebía si estaban solos o no. Poco importaba. Changwook tosió una vez más y con el rostro ensangrentado, el traje sucio y cortaduras en las manos y cuello, lo miró casi rogando. Lo azotó y comenzó a incorporarse, intentó respirar, pero su energía estaba casi agotada, tan solo apoyo un pie y pudo escuchar que el otro murmuro algo. —Nadie... —tosió apenas dándose la vuelta para escupir— nadie te creerá, me encargaré de eso —se atrevió a decir.

Seungri estaba cansado, por un momento pudo sentir que desconocía quien era, sin embargo, esa escasa consciencia desapareció apenas vio una media sonrisa formarse en el rostro ensangrentado.

Los golpes regresaron, y una fuerza diferente pareció hacerse cargo de él, la sangre aumento y Changwook dejo de quejarse. En un punto sintió que tiraban de él, reaccionó un segundo y pudo ver sus manos aún más llenas de sangre, las puso sobre su propio saco gris y busco limpiarlas una vez más.

Los brazos de alguien lo jalaban de sobre el cuerpo del hombre, una mano se acercaba a Changwook y revisaba su cuello, como si checaran su pulso. Parpadeó perdido y fue jalado un poco más, dejó su cuerpo llevarse y reaccionó otro poco, mirando cómo Hoya se aseguraba de que Changwook siguiera vivo. Respiró un par de veces y escuchó su nombre. —Seungri, Seungri... —le susurraban, se giró un segundo y entonces pudo ver que Jiyong era quien lo estaba jalando.

Levantó la mirada y casi acariciaba su rostro, así que solo respiro con calma, ubicándose y regresando en sí. En la habitación estaba Hoya revisando a Changwook y Jiyong sosteniéndolo, sin embargo, sintió la presencia de alguien más en la puerta.

—Minhyuk-ah... —musitó Jiyong.

Seungri miró a su hermano con la peor expresión posible, comenzó a levantarse y Jiyong lo ayudó —Min, espera —le pidió. Miró a su alrededor un momento, un sofá estaba tirado, un par de mesas altas tiradas, cristales por todos lados, flores regadas, la mesa del centro estaba estrellada y la alfombra color nieve ahora estaba repleta de sangre. Además de que Changwook estaba tirado sobre ella, sin moverse — Hoya... —musitó apenas.

—Está inconsciente nada más —confirmó, adivinando el pensamiento de Seungri.

Miró a su hermano y luego a Jiyong —Min... yo... —no pudo decir nada, sus manos temblaron y pareció que solo Jiyong y Hoya notaron el detalle.

—Dejé el auto en la entrada de abajo —Hoya le pasó la llave a Jiyong y fue implícito con lo que quería decir con ello— yo me encargo de esto.

Jiyong sostuvo a Seungri y lo llevó sin más por la puerta que los alejaba más de la entrada principal, lo tomó de la mano y lo guío aún sin saber por dónde debía ir. El menor no dejó de observar como la sangre ahora manchaba las manos del pelinaranja, lo soltó en un momento y sacó el pañuelo de dentro de su saco, se lo extendió y no dijo más.

Condujeron hasta una zona donde Seungri no prestó atención, no sabía dónde estaban, pero Jiyong lo cubrió con su saco y lo metió por un edificio. La noche les dio facilidad, la sangre no podía verse y nadie se apareció por las escaleras, dejándolos llegar al último piso sin problemas.

Entraron en un departamento y ninguno dijo nada, se quitaron los zapatos y Jiyong encendió las luces, dejando ver un sitio con muchas cajas abiertas y cerradas, cosas sobre los muebles y unos muebles a mitad de pasillo. —Ven —le indicó en un susurro, lo siguió y se aparecieron en una habitación chica, la cama matrimonial estaba pegada a una ventana grande, había una lámpara de piso y un clóset en la pared, fue guiado a la puerta contigua y entonces pasaron a un baño— toma una ducha, te traeré ropa limpia —dejó la puerta emparejada y salió.

Seungri se quedó quieto un segundo, se miró al espejo y notó toda la sangre en su traje, bajó la mirada y revisó sus manos, se acercó al lavabo y abrió el grifo, dejó que el agua fría relajase la hinchazón de sus manos. Eliminó la mayoría de rastros de sangre y notó que había demasiadas cortadas, momento en el que Jiyong entró. —Dúchate primero —le pidió mientras dejaba un montón de ropa doblada junto al lavabo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo dejó solo.

El agua de la ducha aún se mezcló con un tono rojizo, se encargó de borrar todo rastro y salió a secarse poco a poco, se sentó un momento y dejó su rostro sobre sus manos. El peso de sus acciones parecía estar cayendo. Se preguntó si al día siguiente su nombre estaría en todas partes, si sería así como su familia se enteraría, si le daría tiempo o no de hablar con ellos antes del caos.

Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta de forma muy suave, escuchó su nombre y salió al momento, Jiyong lo recibió con una taza de té. Lo hizo sentarse en el sofá y comenzó a curar sus heridas en silencio, Seungri estiró sus manos y dejó que lo hiciera, no se quejó y solo se enfocó en mirar las facciones del mayor. Jiyong le pidió terminar el té y con un susurro le dijo que sería mejor ir a dormir.

Seungri quería explicarse, quería hablar con él, pero las palabras no surgían y el mayor le dio la solución más sencilla: tranquilizarse y regresar a sí mismo.

Lo llevó hasta la habitación y le pidió cubrirse, salió a cerrar la puerta y apagar las luces, Seungri apenas y lo notó, pero sus teléfonos se habían quedado en la zona del salón, así que solo una luz tenue y la luz de luna los cubría. Jiyong regresó y tomó el lado izquierdo de la cama, con solo una camiseta larga cada quien se cubrió debajo de una cobija ligera.

—Duerme, no pienses en nada por esta noche, ¿está bien? —asintió ligeramente y sintió un beso tierno en sus labios, no dejaron que fuera lejos, pero permitieron que el significado fuera el necesario.

Se acurrucaron con calma y Jiyong fue quien lo abrazo por detrás, acarició su cabello y con eso comenzó a ayudarle a dormir. En algún momento la luz se apagó y la respiración de Jiyong continuaba arrullándolo, su pecho rozaba su espalda y su mano abrazaba su cintura. Seungri desconoció la hora, pero sus ojos pesaron y su cuerpo se rindió ante la tranquilidad del lugar y de su compañía.

Jiyong sintió el momento en que el menor consiguió dormir, su respiración se volvió diferente y un tierno ronquido comenzó a darle sonido a la habitación, era bastante suave y era imposible de escuchar si no se estaba tan cerca de él. Tan cerca al nivel en que su pecho estuviese pegado a su espalda y su brazo envolviéndolo. Sonrió amargamente, sintiéndose embelesado por el momento tan íntimo, pero a la vez teniendo en mente lo que había visto hacia poco más de una hora.

Seungri se había vuelto otra persona, no podía escucharlo siquiera, y su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina. Hoya le había dicho que algo había pasado, sin embargo, en ningún momento pensó que la situación sería así de grave. Jiyong nunca había visto tanta sangre y jamás pensó que vería tanta violencia, no fuera de una película, y vaya... mucho menos imaginaba a Seungri siendo el causante. Pero así había sido, la sangre se volvió más intensa a ojos suyos, y la preocupación aumentó cuando Hoya se agachó a verificar su pulso, como si... como si, incluso pensarlo lo abrumaba.

Seungri pudo haber matado a Changwook.

Y no era una exageración, porque Hoya lo pensó también, y se obligó a verificarlo, quería asegurarse de que su jefe no había matado a alguien en medio de un evento con cien personas sumamente importantes. Porque quizá y ya lo había hecho antes...

Y quizá lo que tenía peor a Jiyong no era ese 'hubiera', sino la frustración y el coraje tan inmenso que mantenía, si tan solo lo pensaba un poco... ¿Qué fue lo que Changwook hizo para hacer que Seungri perdiera los estribos? ¿De qué forma lo había herido como para obligarlo a desquitarse así?

Jonghoon le había dicho que "aprovechaba la situación", asunto que se entendió como Seungri estando drogado y Changwook aprovechándose. Pero... ¿hubo algo más grave?

Su cabeza comenzó a doler y su corazón a pesar. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó más a Seungri, contó hasta diez y se ubicó. Estaba compartiendo cama con el menor, quien ya no estaba solo en Tokio y estaba más lejos que nunca de Changwook. Seungri estaba a salvo, y estaba en sus brazos.

Así que todo estaba bien, en ese momento, todo estaba bien.

 

El pesar de sus ojos comenzó a desaparecer, la luz del sol pegó con más fuerza y eso lo hizo darle la espalda a la ventana, movimiento que lo hizo despertar otro poco. Se aferró a dormir y continuó con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, su sueño se había interrumpido ya. Y gracias a ello, podía escucharse a sí mismo cantando.

Frunció el ceño y se levantó extrañado, Seungri ya no estaba a su lado, y una de sus canciones sonaba a lo lejos. Talló sus ojos y caminó hacia fuera, miró alrededor y pudo ver el ventanal medio abierto, pasó una mano por su cabello y salió a la azotea.

Pudo mirar a Seungri recargado en la orilla y mirando al frente, se detuvo un segundo y noto que la canción era 'Untitled, 2017'. Mantuvo su respiración y dio otro paso al frente, dando aviso de su presencia, y provocando así que el pelinegro lo mirara. —¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Seungri no respondió, tan solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta, camino hasta él y paso sus manos por su cintura, estrechándolo y recargando su cabeza en su cuello. Buscando consuelo. Jiyong se sintió confundido, pero no dudo en acariciar su cabello y corresponder el abrazo. —No sabía sobre tu álbum —susurró, casi dándole cosquillas por la cercanía de su aliento en su hombro medio descubierto.

—Lo sé —respondió tranquilo.

—Lo siento.

Jiyong cerró sus ojos y continúo acariciándolo. —No tienes que disculparte, escribí eso al mes de tu partida. Fue difícil revivirlo para el álbum, pero al final ya pasó, y te tengo aquí —comentó tranquilo, repitiéndose eso a sí mismo.

El menor dejó de abrazarlo y pasó sus manos por su rostro, movió los mechones de pelo naranja lejos de su frente y dejó un beso allí. Bajó sus dedos y sostuvo su barbilla con delicadeza, lo observó con la mayor calma, Jiyong se sintió sonrojar solo por ese detalle. —Esa canción me perseguirá toda la vida.

—Hazme componer cosas menos deprimentes —el pelinegro solo sonrió ligeramente, Jiyong supuso que la situación del día anterior no le permitía sentirse pleno.— ¿Quieres desayunar? —sugirió, en busca de desviar su mente.

—Tengo que hacer algo —lo miró fijamente y percibió la separación de sus cuerpos.

Sintió un escalofrió y su mente se llenó de ideas. —¿Es sobre lo de anoche? —murmuró con temor.

Seungri suspiró y asintió sin ocultar su sentir. —Tengo que hablar con él, antes de que todo explote.

Caminó hacia dentro del apartamento y buscó por sus cigarrillos, encendió uno y se sentó sobre su comedor de madera. —Déjame ir contigo.

—Imposible. Alguien podría reconocerte, además te quiero lo menos relacionado a él. —Jiyong dio una calada y lanzó el humo hacia el ventanal, el menor percibió la molestia en esa acción y en su expresión, caminó hasta él y se quedó a solo un paso de tenerlo muy cerca, dejó las manos en su cadera y lo miró fijamente.— Dame este día, déjame arreglar esto, y te prometo que en la noche vendré. Estaré aquí con una botella de vino, y te contaré todo.

Jiyong bufó una sonrisa amarga. —¿Seré como tú esposa?

—Hey —se acercó de lleno y lo obligó a mirarlo por la cercanía— no me hagas el malo, sabes que no estoy involucrado en asuntos buenos, ¿Tu qué harías en mi lugar? ¿Me llevarías y les mostrarías tu punto más débil?

—Por supuesto que no, solo no quiero ningún secreto Seungri, sé que tu trabajo no es convencional, pero no por ello deberías no sé... esconderme.

Seungri lo miró con toda su atención. —Ji, lo que más quiero hacer es salir y presumir que eres mi pareja. Y lo haré, créeme que lo haré. Sin importar mi familia o mi trabajo, tomaré tu mano con el mayor orgullo posible —sonrió un momento y sostuvo su mano—. No esperaba lo de anoche, pero ahora tengo que solucionarlo, no puedo dejar que mi familia pague por ello...

El pelinaranja mantuvo silencio, repitiendo las razones en su mente, y dándose cuenta de la postura de Seungri, la cual él también tomaría si estuviera en su lugar. Tenía que dejar de aferrarse, el menor lo hacía por su bien, y al final, la confianza debía serlo todo en esa nueva oportunidad. Tanto de su parte, como la del otro. Así que, tenía que confiar en él.

—Sé que sería mucho pedir, pero tú hermano vio todo, así que deberías ir a verlo también —el menor asintió como respuesta. Bajó la mirada y acarició sus nudillos, enfocándose un segundo en ese sutil agarre. —Quiero que confíes en mí Seungri, y más que solo confiar y contarme todo, quiero que me veas como un apoyo. Alguien que te puede ayudar. Quiero poder darte consejos, consuelo y apoyo, quiero involucrarme en tu vida, y quiero que tú te involucres en la mía. Así como me lo pediste, eso es compartir nuestras vidas.

El agarre tomó más fuerza y Jiyong levantó la mirada, encerrándose en esos ojos oscuros. —Lo entiendo, y daré todo de mí para no fallar, no estoy para perder mi última oportunidad contigo.

El mayor reaccionó a eso y lo miró confundido. —¿Última?

Asintió serio. —Te conozco, además escuché sobre ti mientras vivía contigo y Tae, "el dragón no da segundas oportunidades".

 

Seungri se despidió con un par de besos y salió con Hoya casi al mediodía, subieron al auto que Jiyong condujo y fueron directo hacia el hospital. Su dongsaeng mencionó que Minhyuk le había ayudado a "solucionar" las cosas la noche anterior, básicamente se había quedado a recoger el desorden. —Saqué la alfombra conmigo, el sofá quedó algo manchado, pero me dijo que le derramó vino para empeorarlo. Tú hermano fue muy ágil, a pesar de lo que vio minutos antes.

Respiró profundamente y asintió. —Estoy seguro de que es la primera vez que mira algún tipo de violencia así de cerca, y verme a mí...

—Si cualquiera supiera lo sucedido, habría hecho lo mismo, hyung, no te culpes ni un poco siquiera. No sabes cuántas veces quise tener un momento con él... —sus manos se aferraron más al volante y su cuerpo se tensó.

Hoya no necesitaba decir más, su hyung sabía bien de qué era capaz.

Y lo comprendió totalmente, él había sido el más cercano a la situación de ese entonces, y se había aguantado demasiado. Seungri le había gritado mil y un veces siempre que la droga lo cegaba, Hoya terminaba pagando su frustración acumulada. Y con las noches luego de ese inolvidable día, Hoya cargaba con silencios mortales, dónde Seungri se quedaba perdido a cada momento, y dónde solo el trabajo conseguía distraerlo un poco. Él se había encargado de vestirlo y dejarlo presentable cuando supieron que su abuelo estaba en Tokio. Seungri sentía su cuerpo temblar al recordar esa noche, cuando todo encontró su límite y Changwook lo dejó golpeado y desnudo en el piso de la cocina. Hoya había sido quien lo había levantado, y quien había soportado su coraje con tal de quedarse a cuidarlo. Pensándolo así, Changwook tenía mucha suerte, ya que si Hoya hubiera perdido el control... quien sabe que hubiera pasado en ese tiempo.

Bajaron del auto y subieron directamente al elevador, se encaminaron a uno de los últimos pisos, de la zona VIP del hospital. Hoya comento algo a la enfermera y Seungri pasó sin más hacia la habitación buscada. Se detuvo en la entrada y tomó su teléfono, llamó a Jiyong y espero a que respondiera.  _—Seungri, ¿qué pasa?_

—No cuelgues —dejó el teléfono en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo café claro y abrió la puerta sin más.

El hombre en la camilla reaccionó a ello y lo miró con otros ojos, una mirada que Seungri conocía. Tomó un control de su camilla y comenzó a presionar un botón varias veces, el menor miró hacia la puerta y bufo una sonrisa maliciosa. —¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —gritó, queriendo ocultar su temor.

—No te molestes, nadie vendrá —musitó tranquilo.

—¡Voy a terminar contigo! ¡Me encargaré de destruirte, Lee Seunghyun! —Seungri lo miró intentar levantarse, pero su rostro podía decir mucho de cómo su cuerpo debía estar, ya que los dolores se lo impidieron. —Ni tu abuelo ni tus padres, nadie podrá salvarte —pasó saliva y lo dejó continuar— terminaré con tu reputación, de mí dependerá que no vuelvas a pisar Seúl de la vergüenza.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo. —Creo que más arriba hay un descanso, ¿te gustaría ese tipo de suicidio? —El mayor levantó las cejas y lo miró desubicado.

Seungri estaba manteniendo esa sonrisa.

—Vete antes de que llame a la policía, ahora solo sabrás de mí por medio de un abogado.

Los botones fueron presionados otra vez, quizá con un rezago más de desesperación. —Ahora eres tú quien quiere tenerme lejos, qué gracioso que anoche querías hablarme hasta en privado, ¿no? —Changwook no respondió. —Te lo dije, tenías que alejarte y hacer tú vida lejos. Pero no, querías provocarme...

Changwook soltó una risa sumamente nerviosa, pero disfrazada de arrogancia. —Yo sé que es lo que quieres, deja de actuar digno y orgulloso. Siempre has buscado atención, Seunghyun. Desde que eras niño, buscabas la forma de llamar mi atención, y cuando la conseguiste ya no me querías dejar en paz. ¿Y Tokio? Al inicio me rogaste por una follada, y por ti es que me quedé ese tiempo, estabas dispuesto cada vez. Siempre con el culo listo para mí, y quien sabe para cuantos más, ya que muchos hombres te visitaban siempre. Así que deja este papel, tú no tienes ni un rastro de dignidad, la perdiste hace años, ya déjame de una buena vez.

Seungri mató su sonrisa y se quedó serio.

—Supongo que, desde el inicio y hasta el final, serás un bastardo.

—Bastardo y lo quieras, pero sigo siendo lo que necesitas.

Suspiro y se asomó por el cristal de la puerta, notando como Hoya conversaba con otro par, entre ellos pudo ver a uno de sus dongsaengs, de los que entrenó en Tokio. Regresó a ver al otro y luego a su reloj. —Mira, no quiero perder más tiempo. Afuera hay un par de hombres, ellos te han estado vigilando y asegurándose de decirme todo lo que suceda. Ellos trabajan para mí. En Tokio pudiste ver muchas cosas, pero te enfocaste en lo que quisiste, por ello no hilaste un poco las situaciones. Y así mis padres te llamaban un genio... —bufó como burla—. Tampoco viste la gravedad o importancia de lo que yo hacía o decía —el pelinegro lo miró ya sinceramente confundido y asustado, tal como Seungri quería verlo— más de una vez me viste regresar a altas horas de la noche, asumías que andaba de antro en antro. Allí otro de tus errores, porque yo estaba trabajando. Ahora, no hay muchas cosas de lo que yo pudiera trabajar a esas horas, ¿no? Siguiente pista, más de una noche regresé con sangre en mí ropa, sangre ajena a mí —la expresión del mayor iba cambiando poco a poco—. No alarguemos esto, viste mi espalda, viste mis tatuajes. Y, el pez koi es símbolo del clan más importante de los Yakuza —entonces la expresión de Changwook se transformó, en eso que Seungri vio muchas veces en otras personas, pero que en ese momento le satisfacía.

—Estás jugando...

Negó serio. —Tan solo una palabra, una palabra y entonces sabrás si todo esto es verdad o no. Que no se te olvide que siempre he sido alguien con poder, y sumando este vínculo que acabo de mencionar, ¿qué te hace pensar que no podría fácilmente desaparecerte?

Recibió un silencio perfecto como respuesta.

—Ya estamos entendiéndonos —metió la mano a su saco y corto la llamada con Jiyong— ahora, tienes dos opciones. Número uno, te daré una semana, dirás adiós a todos y tomarás un vuelo al otro lado del mundo. Entonces no sabré de ti, ni tú de mí. Número dos, ignoras todo esto, vas a hablar a algún tabloide o me demandas. Y entonces, si haré de tu vida un infierno, porque créeme, esto no es nada.

Más silencio, y temor.

—Tú decidirás, al final es mejor que sepas que tengo ojos en todos lados.

Desvío su mirada y dejo de verlo, se dio la vuelta y salió en la más delicada calma, tal como lo hacía cada vez en Tokio, cuando tenía esos negocios que atender. Les hizo señas a todos y salieron del hospital en silencio, una vez fuera Seungri pidió a un par que se quedaran a vigilar y que mantuvieran una distancia de él. Volvió a su auto y le pidió a Hoya que fueran directo a la mansión, dónde recogerían algunas cosas de su habitación y dónde vería a su hermano.

 

Juntó varias cosas en algunas cajas y las fue entregando a los trabajadores, en su mayoría eran libros, era todo lo que quería conservar. Todavía recordaba lo mucho que deseaba un librero enorme, cuando era niño se había prometido que tendría uno así cuando viviera solo. Suspiro y se tumbó sobre el colchón ya cubierto en hule.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces.

Recordó brevemente cada sesión en Los Ángeles, recordó la importancia de ser honesto con sus seres queridos y de dejar que las cosas no explotaran inevitablemente. Cerró los ojos y recordó como todo había explotado el día anterior. Y es que sinceramente se desconoció, usualmente el odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas en Tokio, y cuando las hacía, nunca las llevaba lejos. O ellos desistían. Sin embargo, Changwook había hecho un daño irreparable, y en ese momento, Seungri no se arrepentía ni un poco.

—¿Hyung? —escuchó los golpes en la puerta y se incorporó.

Se levantó y le señalo la terraza de fuera, se sentó en una de las sillas y le sirvió algo de té helado, del que había pedido al llegar. Su hermano aceptó el vaso y bebió casi la mitad, debía estar ansioso. —Gracias... por haber ayudado a Hoya.

Su hermano asintió. —Las cosas fueron marcadas como ventas, creo que nadie lo notará.

Sonrió un poco y asintió de vuelta. —Y sobre lo que viste, quiero que sepas que él lo merecía, sé que tienes otra imagen de Changwook, pero olvídate de eso. Él y yo...

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué?

—Los vi una vez en el estudio de papá. —Seungri enrojeció y desvió la mirada, se sintió avergonzado— ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Relamió sus labios y mantuvo su mirada en los arboles del frente. —Nosotros llevamos eso por unos años, no voy a hacerme la víctima y decir que me usaba, porque en realidad yo tuve mucho que ver. Me enamoré, y creí que él era lo máximo. Pero las cosas no son así de perfectas, él siempre me escondió, siempre me dijo que nadie podía saber sobre lo que teníamos, y me enseño que lo que hacíamos era malo. En resumen, me hizo avergonzarme siempre de mi orientación. Crecí con ello y me aferré a otras cosas, como bien sabes, las fiestas y mis amigos fueron todo luego de que Changwook, "me dejó". Y al final el tiempo pasó y ya sabes el resto —cruzó sus piernas y respiró un poco intranquilo.

Minhyuk escuchó con atención. —¿Y por eso...?

Negó aun perdido en los árboles, pensando en los detalles que omitiría y en el peso tan grande que aun representaría esa confesión. —Lo que dijo la prensa es verdad, Min, fui a Los Ángeles por una adicción. Estuve en Tokio unos meses luego de lo mi abuelo, las cosas no fueron como yo lo planeaba, y terminé refugiándome en algunas drogas. Al poco tiempo de vivir allí, él me contacto, y yo acepté verlo... El resto no es nada agradable de escuchar, Min.

—Prefiero escucharlo a que me dejes con mil sospechas.

Continuó sin mirarlo y sintió su garganta secarse poco a poco. —Él abusó de mí. Al inicio pensé que era yo quién lo dejaba quedarse, pero con las noches él se convirtió en alguien más, y para el final, supo aprovecharse de lo mal que estaba.

El silencio lo lastimó un poco.

Cuando imaginaba la confesión siempre se preocupaba por lo que iba a decir, y por supuesto, por la forma en que su hermano podría responder. Pero quizá ese silencio no lo vio en ningún escenario, y en ese momento le pesaba tanto que no podía ni girar a mirarlo. Debía estar avergonzado... su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Minhyuk comenzó a sollozar.

Su hermano tenía el rostro hundido en sus manos y sus hombros delataban su llanto, Seungri se levantó y fue a ponerse a su altura al instante. —Min, hey, no llores —acarició su espalda suavemente.

—Hy-hyung... tenemos que decirle al abuelo, tiene que hacer algo —musitó entre sollozos y una respiración agitada.

Negó ligeramente. —No, ya he arreglado yo las cosas, no te preocupes por eso.

—Pe-pero él, tiene que pagar.

—Lo hará, créeme —le dio una mirada cálida y apretó su rodilla, pero su hermano lo envolvió en sus brazos y le pidió mil disculpas entre lágrimas. Seungri sintió algún tipo de calidez en su corazón, quizá la escena le había recordado una de esas tantas veces en que lo consolaba cuando eran más niños. —Ya no llores, tus ojos se hincharán.

Lo separó y le pasó un par de servilletas. —¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Hoya, claramente, tú y... le contaré a Jiyong esta noche —lo pensó brevemente y recordó que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a su hermano sobre su relación con el mayor— él y yo estamos saliendo, y cuando lo conociste, digamos que ya había algo entre nosotros.

Él asintió. —Algo me imaginé cuando fue el único al que escuchaste anoche.

 

Jiyong consiguió sonreír cuando sus amigos se emocionaron al escuchar la historia, Soojoo se aferró al brazo de Soohyuk y sonrió contenta. Mientras Seunghyun y Daesung lo miraban de la misma forma, todos alegres de saber que Jiyong por fin tenía de vuelta a su persona. El momento pudo ser perfecto, si no fuera porque le faltaba una persona allí... —Entonces, también hablaste con Youngbae.

Asintió. —Le conté todo, pero no llegamos a nada, se aferró a que esto es una mala decisión.

—Dale tiempo, es un terco, pero esto se trata de ti, y al final ustedes nunca se niegan nada —concluyó Daesung.

Tenía razón, fuese cual fuese su capricho, los dos siempre cedían, así fue como Seungri terminó viviendo en su casa. Bufó una sonrisa y todos lo miraron. —Seunghyun debe recordarlo, pero Bae insistió mucho en que yo dejara vivir a Seungri con nosotros.

El mencionado se sorprendió, como si estuviera recordando todo fácilmente. —Es cierto... ¿era él? —Jiyong se lo confirmó con una sonrisa burlona— woah, en mi propia cara, Kwon Jiyong.

—Cállate, al inicio me caía mal.

Todos soltaron una risa ahogada, casi como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo, él se miró indignado y esperó a que alguno hablara. —¿Por qué no nos sorprende? —Los miró mal y fue hasta la cocina, preguntando si alguien quería algo más.

El timbre sonó y Jiyong fue quien corrió a la puerta, ya que debía ser la comida que faltaba, Daesung oprimió el botón y el otro se quedó en la entrada, contando el dinero. Escuchó los pasos y notó que le faltaba un poco, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la persona que apareció le quito el aliento.

Con cabello desaliñado, un impecable abrigo café y un gran ramo de flores entre sus manos, Lee Seunghyun apareció subiendo el resto de escalones que los separaban. —¿Me estabas esperando? —le preguntó confundido.

—A menos que tengas pollo y cerveza en esa bolsa, sí.

Seungri le extendió las flores con una sonrisa tímida. —Pensé en que podía pedir la comida desde aquí, sólo tengo esto y vino.

—Gracias —recibió el ramo con una sonrisa enorme, era prácticamente una flor de cada especie que fuera roja o blanca, se preguntó cuánto le tomó pensar en cuál era su flor favorita. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso lento, apenas dejando que sus labios se reencontraran con esa ansiedad de las horas separados.

El pelinegro pegó su frente a la suya y suspiró. —Necesitaba esto.

—Yo también —murmuró para ambos.

Jiyong pensó que esos segundos iban a durar más, sin embargo, la realidad regresó. —¡Ji! ¡¿Te falta dinero?! —Los dos dieron un saltito y Jiyong se puso de inmediato en la puerta.

—Creí que llegarías más tarde, y mis amigos aún están aquí —el pelinegro se mostró preocupado— si no quieres pasar no pasa nada.

Seungri levantó lo que llevaba en la mano derecha. —Solo traje dos botellas —lo tomó de la mano y lo invitó a pasar.

Entraron juntos y Jiyong fue quien pasó primero, presumiendo el ramo de flores en sus manos. —Quiero presentarles a alguien —todos se giraron y vieron al hombre que caminó hasta su lado— él es Seungri, mi novio —añadió lo último con una sonrisa involuntaria.

Todos saludaron con educación y no dejaron de hacer preguntas, Jiyong sirvió la comida y pasó un largo rato escuchando historias suyas, todas en busca de hacer que Seungri le conociera más. El rato fue más que agradable, todos bebieron y rieron sobre muchas cosas, y lo mejor de todo, parecían estar adorándolo. Tomó un cigarrillo y se excusó para ir a la azotea, Seunghyun lo acompañó y se mantuvieron mirando a través de los cristales. Jiyong exhaló el humo y sonrió al ver a Seungri tan enfocado en una conversación con los demás.

—Eres otra persona —musitó el de voz ronca, desvió su mirada y se enfocó en el alto, esperando el resto— desde que te vi hablando sabía que algo cambió, y cuando llegó se volvió obvio. Mírate, sonriendo como estúpido y suspirando como si de eso dependiera tu vida.

Frunció su nariz y miró hacia la ciudad.

—Lo que siempre odiaste en todos nosotros, ahora te toca vivirlo.

—Y no sé porque siento que seré más insoportable.

 

Luego de varias horas, todos se despidieron y Jiyong los acompaño a la puerta de abajo, esperando que nadie se matara al estar bajando medio borrachos. Le pidió a Taehee que los llevará y que se fuera a descansar. Para cuando regreso notó que Seungri estaba lavando las copas y demás, se aproximó y tomó dos junto con la bolsa de vinos que había escondido antes. Fue hasta el comedor y se sentó sobre la mesa, como era su costumbre cuando estaba solo, olió mejor las flores que ahora decoraban el centro y sonrió.

Seungri fue hasta él con las mangas recogidas y con solo ese suéter negro que le quedaba increíble. —¿Te gustaron? —asintió ahora sirviendo el vino, le extendió una copa y lo hizo brindar— por nosotros.

—Por nosotros —dieron un trago y Seungri le robó un beso rápido.

Tomo una de las sillas y se recargó soltando un largo suspiro, Jiyong lo miró de reojo. —¿Cómo salió todo? —pregunto tranquilo.

—Supongo que bien, aunque temo que mi hermano le cuente todo a mi abuelo.

—¿Lo tomó muy mal?

Negó ligeramente. —Quiere verlo arruinado, le dije que yo me encargué, pero tiene la idea de que mi abuelo podría hacer algo más. Lloró mucho cuando le conté, me hizo sentir que no debía haberle dicho. Me pregunto cómo lo tomarás tú...

—Jonghoon me contó algo, cuando me llevó contigo me dijo que él se estaba aprovechando de ti.

Seungri se quedó muy quieto, y casi parecía como si todo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor, la luz tenue los iluminaba y el escaso viento se colaba por el ventanal medio abierto. —Las cosas escalaron muy rápido, al inicio pensé que yo lo acepté por simple necesidad, pero la realidad fue otra. Una noche me negué, llegué bastante pasado, y no quería hacer más que dormir. Entonces él mostró su verdadero ser, yo no tenía fuerzas, y pudo forzarme sin tanta dificultad. En medio del efecto de la droga, no pude sentir mucho de lo que sucedió, sin embargo, cuando desperté estaba deshecho, y naturalmente, siguió aprovechándose. Eso sucedió muchos días, me doblegó por completo y rompió todo en mí, pero al final tenía que regresar a Seúl, así que eso fue mi salvación.

Se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, su rostro se hundió en su pecho y los sollozos comenzaron a sentirse contra su corazón. Seungri probablemente no había llorado desde que todo sucedió, Jiyong lo recordaba con sangre en el rostro, pero con ningún rastro de lágrimas. Ese hijo de puta lo había destrozado, lo había hecho llegar a su límite, y quizá hasta lo había vuelto más codependiente de esas drogas. No lo mencionó, pero si al haber sido cortada esa llamada, Seungri lo había amenazado, entonces Jiyong estaba más tranquilo. Había personas en ese mundo que no merecían muchas cosas, y si él había tenido una oportunidad, como Seungri se lo dijo esa tarde, entonces había arruinado su vida por completo. Y el sentimiento de satisfacción en Jiyong lo hizo sentir un poco mal, sin embargo, el llanto del menor borró esa sensación.

Seungri había sufrido, y él otro debía pagarlo a como fuera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se separaba y limpiaba sus mejillas— no quiero que pienses que sigo cargando con todo eso, de hecho, los años en Los Ángeles fueron mi salvación. Es solo que, tal como lo dijo mi doctor, algún día iba a cerrar el ciclo de ese tiempo. Y estoy seguro de que ya lo hice, no quería llegar a ese límite, pero él no me dejó más opción.

Acercó sus manos a su rostro y le limpió el resto de lágrimas, apretó un poco sus mejillas y lo miró fijamente. —No te disculpes, hiciste lo correcto. Y lo que importa es que estás bien, Hoya, tu abuelo, tu hermano y yo estamos aquí, y no te vamos a dejar solo de nuevo. No tienes por qué sufrir más —sonrió y sintió un par de sus lágrimas caer, su llanto también fue inevitable— ya pasó, y ahora estás conmigo, ¿está bien?

El pelinegro asintió y se levantó, lo sujetó por la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Gracias.

Durante el resto de la noche, ambos se envolvieron en las sábanas y se quedaron conversando mucho tiempo, Jiyong escuchó varias historias de Seungri, conoció a los miembros del clan por medio de varias fotos, y fue escuchando la explicación de los nuevos tatuajes que adornaban su espalda. Acarició suavemente su cicatriz y no preguntó por eso, en lugar de ello, le dijo que adoraba como se le veían, así como le pidió no llenarse todo cual yakuza. Seungri se rió y le propuso que ambos debían parar.

Jiyong dijo que quizá un par más y podían detenerse.


	39. El chico de saco rojo.

Cinco años atrás:

El sol se terminó de ocultar y Jiyong terminó de mirarse en el espejo, estiró su mano y alcanzó su máscara, la dejó unos segundos sobre su rostro y observó qué tan bien iba con su atuendo. Para esa noche especial, lucía unos ajustados jeans negros, y una camisa holgada que parecía de algún siglo pasado, era hermosa. Encima colocó un saco blanco con detalles de encaje en negro, sumamente elegante y caro, sobre todo caro.

—Woah, ¿a qué alfombra roja vas? —musitó su mejor amigo, el que se apareció con un atuendo menos despampanante.

Sacudió su cabello castaño y medio largo, suspiró y se giró a mirarlo. — El tema es elegante Bae, es una mascarada, ¿no se supone que eso es como en las películas? No sé, de pronto pensé en el 'Fantasma de la Ópera'.

—Eso lo puedo ver —frunció su nariz y le indicó que ya podían irse.

Estaban en camino a uno de sus eventos más esperados del año, era la tercera fiesta anual de un compañero de ambos, casi podían llamarle un viejo amigo. En su primera entrega, la fiesta fue de disfraces, puesto que sucedía en Halloween, sin embargo, al siguiente año se convirtió en una fiesta con temática de playa, y ese año era una mascarada antigua. Jiyong sintió que quizá iba demasiado vestido para la situación, puesto que Youngbae le hizo dudar alegando que era algo simple, ya que las fiestas comenzaron a ganar fama por lo salvajes y épicas. Además, todo era sumamente privado y cuidado, así que hasta gente famosa era invitada.

Al llegar al recinto, Jiyong se dio cuenta de que muchos ojos estaban sobre él, y adoró cada segundo de eso. Tomó del hombro a Soonho y se recargó en él, dejando que su cuello luciera y más de uno no pudiera despegar sus ojos de él. —Dame una copa —le susurró al otro.

—Deja de usarme —le musitó su compañía, mientras Youngbae hablaba con el resto de sus amigos.

Jiyong se rió y lo empujó jugando. —Esto te traerá mujeres, que querrán estar conmigo, pero igual vendrán, ¿sabes?

Soonho rodó los ojos. —A veces no sé porqué somos amigos.

—Yo también te quiero —se rió y le pellizcó una mejilla.

Tomó su copa de champagne y comenzó a analizar a la gente para ver a quiénes conseguía reconocer, y pudo ver a quizá solo un par, era bastante difícil con los que usaban mascaras grandes. Dejó de distraerse y aceptó la propuesta de una amiga de Youngbae, fue a bailar con ella, para así dejar a su mejor amigo a solas con la otra compañía de la chica. La tomó de la cintura y se entretuvo con ella un rato, ella era linda y muy elegante, su conversación era fluida y casi lo dejaban con ganas de hablar más. Sin embargo, Jiyong no estaba muy en el ánimo de quedarse con alguien por el resto de la noche, así que la llevó de vuelta con su grupo de amigos y se excusó para moverse de allí.

Tomó una serie de shots de tequila con sus amigos y bailaron durante un buen rato, perdiendo un poco la noción del tiempo, hasta que una voz por el micrófono les dijo que en menos de una hora todos debían retirarse sus máscaras. —¿Será entretenido eso? —preguntó Soonho.

—No lo sé, las luces tampoco son muy claras, supongo que solo podrás ver a quienes estén cerca.

—Mejor separémonos un poco, a ver que conseguimos —Jiyong estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta y dejó que se fueran. A su derecha reconocía la máscara de su mejor amigo, quien continuaba susurrándose cosas con una chica, asumió que se quedaría con ella el resto de la fiesta, ya que llevaban horas juntos. Juntó sus labios y caminó hasta la barra, dónde pidió un trago nuevo y se mantuvo aún mirando, paseó su atención por un largo grupo de mujeres, todas parecían actrices o algo así, sus atuendos brillaban y sus sonrisas eran de comercial. Divagó un poco entre cada una y sintió que alguien lo miraba, lo intentó ignorar al inicio, pero después sintió como esa mirada no se movía de él. Se preguntó si algún novio lo estaba matando al estarlas viendo así, entonces se removió un poco en su lugar y movió la mirada hasta su bebida, ya que tampoco quería terminar incomodando.

Pero la mirada no lo dejaba en paz, y además sentía perfectamente su intensidad.

No pudo evitarlo más y se enfocó en esa persona, un hombre que lo miraba desde la esquina de la barra, con unos ojos claros y grises que parecían querer comerlo. Jiyong mantuvo la mirada y sonrió coquetamente, pasó una mano por su cabello y bajó hasta su trago, dio un sorbo y relamió sus labios, siendo lo más descarado posible.

Era claro que el otro tenía una mascara encima, sin embargo, su cabello era castaño como el suyo, solo más brillante, más corto y más desordenado. Además de que su atuendo era totalmente negro, salvo por el saco rojo encendido que resaltaba todas sus facciones, las que Jiyong podía ver a medias. Mierda, de verdad quería acercarse y quitarle esa mascara, quería ver cada detalle.

—¿Puedes darme un trago de lo que el hombre del final está tomando? —El bartender asintió y le entregó un vaso de whiskey en las rocas.

Mantuvo la bebida con él, ya que el grupo de mujeres y algunos hombres le llamaron la atención y parecieron invitarlo a ir con ellos, pero él se negó y terminó quedándose solo. Jiyong aprovechó el momento y caminó hasta él junto a los tragos, tomó el asiento a su lado y dejó el vaso, lo empujó un poco y miró al frente. —Creo que necesitabas uno nuevo —murmuró dando un trago a su propia bebida.

—Gracias —escuchó en un tono interesante.

Se giró solo un poco y sonrió. —Te ves joven, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Le interrogó directamente.

El otro le dio más atención y relamió sus labios, acción que Jiyong siguió a detalle. —Poco más de veintiuno.

—Me da curiosidad como llegaste aquí, pero no voy a preguntar de más —dio otro trago a su bebida y divagó un poco alrededor, notando que la gente ya comenzaba a perderse y que más de una pareja estaba besándose descaradamente.— ¿Te has divertido esta noche?

Cuando lo encaró de nuevo, el chico parecía no haber dejado de mirarlo. —No mucho, pero supongo que luego de la medianoche será más entretenido.

—¿Es tu primera vez? —El de ojos claros negó— Hmm —musitó y bajó la mirada hasta su vaso, siendo un poco misterioso con su respuesta.

—Supongo que la tuya tampoco.

—Considérame uno de los fundadores —respondió con una mirada fija, una que quería vencer a la del otro. Lo que creyó conseguir cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron y su rostro se ladeó un poco al quedar recargado sobre su mano.

—Algo me dice que entonces ya nos conocemos.

Jiyong comprendió el cambio cuando sus ojos ahora lo miraban con la misma curiosidad, ya que él podía jurar que nunca había visto unos ojos tan claros, ni esa voz un tanto melodiosa, y quizá tampoco había visto a alguien que le mantuviera la mirada así de intensamente. —Yo creo que no, estoy seguro de que no olvidaría esa mirada que tienes.

Su compañía soltó una sonrisa deslumbrante, la que hizo que Jiyong se sintiera algo celoso de que alguien más se percatara de ella. —Y creo que yo tampoco olvidaría la forma en que me estás respondiendo.

Entonces Jiyong sonrió ligeramente, estiró sus dedos sobre su vaso y supo que había encontrado más de lo que buscaba. —Brindemos —levantó su vaso y dejó algo de la tensión en la forma en que sostenía el mismo— por conocernos por fin.

El otro por su parte tomó su vaso y brindó con una sonrisa sincera, Seungri se sentía cada vez más entusiasmado con ese repentino encuentro. Tan solo hacía una hora estaba a punto de irse de esa fiesta, y en ese segundo estaba comenzando a sentirse arder por lo atractivo que era su compañía. No sabía su nombre, y poco le importaba saberlo, el whiskey estaba acalorándolo por igual, y el brillo del atuendo del otro también lo deslumbraba. Esos pendientes colgantes casi podían hipnotizarlo, pero sin duda sus gestos tímidos y su sonrisa amplia lo distraían de ello. Y por supuesto, el brillo de sus ojos ya lo tenían colgado, las palabras entre los dos eran contadas, Seungri estaba seguro de que lo que sea que se decían, poco importaba a un lado de las miradas que se daban.

Terminaron dos tragos más y la cercanía entre los dos aumentó, sus rodillas se tocaban, y la mano del otro deambulaba entre si tocar o no su pierna. Seungri estaba adorando eso, su adrenalina subía y lo hacía inclinarse sin siquiera notarlo. Su compañía hacía lo mismo, acercándolos al grado en que tenían una pequeña intimidad entre sus labios, a quizá cinco centímetros de separación, ansiándose entre jadeos y risitas coquetas, jugando uno de los mejores y peores entretenimientos del ser humano.

Seungri se rindió cuando el chico tortuosamente rozó sus labios con picardía, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a través de varios pasillos, desconocía a donde iba, pero gracias a su experiencia, sabía que perderse entre pasillos iba a llevarlo a un lugar solitario. Tal como lo hizo cuando se topó con la cocina, enteramente vacía, miró de reojo y lo metió a las puertas que claramente eran la despensa. Abrió y cerró dejándolos en una privacidad perfecta, dónde solo unas rendijas de luz externa los dejaban verse. Lo pegó contra el estante de madera y lo besó sin dudarlo más, entreabrió sus labios y lo saboreó con ese ardor que lo carcomía, abrió más la boca y comprendió que el otro era un fantástico besador. Las manos comenzaron a colarse conforme los besos les quitaban más el aliento, sin embargo, Seungri tenía una serie de cosas en mente aquel día, por ello prefirió detenerlo y mantener sus manos arriba, lo sostuvo con fuerza y tomó esa actitud posesiva. El chico atrapado no se negó, al contrario, eso lo hizo pegar más su cuerpo con el suyo, rozando sus entrepiernas y despertándolas con intenciones claras. Seungri soltó un gemido tímido y entonces lo dejó bajar las manos, sintiendo como estas acariciaron su espalda y abdomen con movimientos sutiles, él continúo sosteniéndose del estante y ahora explorando su cuello con sus labios, estaba sintiéndose extasiado con aquella piel tan suave y deliciosa. Llegó al límite de su camisa y entonces regresó a su rostro, besó sus mejillas sosteniéndolo con delicadeza, dejando que sus ojos se miraran brevemente antes de volver a comer de sus labios.

Se sentía como una droga, Seungri no quería dejar de besarlo, y eso prácticamente nunca había sucedido, al menos no luego de... aquel primer amor. Y en ese instante, en ese cubículo rodeado de despensa, en esa oscuridad y privacidad, quería quitarle la ropa a mordidas y continuar besando esa piel nívea que estaba seguro debía ocultar. Quería probarlo todo y quería ser tocado y besado por esas manos, así le dieran solo esa noche. Estaba loco. Y así ese chico le diera una hora, Seungri quería aferrarse a ese sentimiento tan ajeno a él.

Sin embargo, él mismo se había encargado de romper la escena. Antes de llegar a la fiesta, había pedido que lo sacasen de donde fuera cuando la medianoche llegara, cual cenicienta, él no quería revelar su identidad. Los pupilentes y el cabello tintado no serían suficiente, y lo menos que quería era anunciar que se encontraba allí, dónde muchas personas podrían reconocerlo y esparcir rumores.

En el momento que dio la orden, él quería y necesitaba eso, pero, ¿quién iba a decirle que a tan poco de medianoche iba a querer quedarse hasta que el amanecer lo separara de aquel desconocido?

Al final fue arrastrado por sus amigos, fue llevado hasta la camioneta de fuera y llevado hasta su casa... tal como lo había pedido.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —Preguntó su chófer, preocupado por la forma en que se veía, pero Seungri no alcanzó a escuchar. 

El causante de la preocupación dejó que sus dedos rozaran sus labios y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el frente del auto, perdido en el sentimiento tan breve que dejó ir en minutos, se preguntó si algún día sentiría algo así otra vez.

Si es que estaba en su destino poder besar y ser besado así una vez más.


	40. Capítulo Final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ha llegado el final, ahora sí... y bueno, les aviso que es algo largo, aunque al final deje una nota larga, así que quizá por eso también se vea más extensa la update. Pero bueno, les dejo leer  <3

 

__"Not really sure how to feel about it_ _

__S_ _ __omething in the way you move_ _

__Makes me feel like I can't live without you_ _

__It takes me all the way_ _

__I want you to stay."_ _

_Stay - Rihanna._

_..._

Sus manos se estiraron y luego se volvieron un puño mientras sostenía el volante, detalle que su copiloto notó, Seungri se agachó un poco y miró hacia la casa al frente. —Te prometo que estarás bien, además aquí estaré esperándote —buscó tranquilizarlo.

Miró a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa al ver lo adorable que se veía su novio con esa sudadera suya, lo hacía ver como cuando en las mañanas despertaba y se levantaba a tomar su café en la azotea, claro que esa imagen solo era suya. Los demás podían ver eso y preguntarse cómo alguien podía hacer lucir tan bien una simple sudadera extra grande, y quizá luego se respondían a sí mismos que G-Dragon era el único que podía hacer eso. Sonrió de forma más amplia y Jiyong lo miró extrañado. —Dame un beso —el mayor se acercó y le dio uno en cada mejilla y un pico en los labios.

—Vamos, deben estar esperándote —le dio palmadas en la pierna.

Asintió y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. —No te muevas de aquí, puedo salir en unos minutos —Jiyong lo fue empujando y tomó su lugar cuando lo sacó del auto.

El pelinegro se agachó y lo miró levantar dos pulgares deseándole suerte, ajustó su saco y caminó hasta el portón, presionó un botón y esperó ansioso. —¿Sí?

—Buenas tardes, soy Lee Seunghyun, vengo a ver a… a los señores Lee —pronunció sintiéndose de lo más extraño. Pero quizá y se iba a sentir más extraño diciendo que quería ver a sus padres, todo eso era incómodo.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró sin más, un par de personas reverenciaron ante él y le dieron el paso. —Señor Lee —lo saludaron, reverenció de vuelta y se sintió como si hubiera vuelto el tiempo tres años atrás.

Llegó a la casa y fue recibido por su hermano, quien le dio un abrazo y le dijo que sus padres estaban ansiosos por verlo y por tener un buen rato con él. —Sí, bueno, yo estoy más ansioso.

—No los vas a reconocer, hyung.

Sonrió incómodamente y fue a saludarlos hasta el comedor, dónde ya lo esperaban con diversos platillos en la mesa. Seungri los miró con algo de duda, pero con un sentimiento aún agridulce, aceptó sus palabras y se sentó para acompañarlos a comer. Divagó un poco entre los platillos, notando que había demasiada variedad, y que el esfuerzo era más que obvio. Tomó su par de palillos y eligió primero el pescado, sintiendo claramente la mirada de sus padres, los dos vigilando cada movimiento. Aclaró su voz algo nervioso y prefirió comer lento, esperando a que no fuese él quien tuviera que hablar primero.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo en la empresa? —preguntó su padre, rompiendo ese silencio casi asfixiante.

Esa mañana durante el desayuno, Jiyong le había dado una serie de consejos larguísimos, primero habló un buen rato sobre la importancia de la familia, y luego le ayudó con esas dudas que sabía estaban en la mente del menor. Una de ellas era qué harían en los silencios incómodos, donde Jiyong le pidió no mantenerse del todo callado, le aconsejó que lo mejor sería portarse neutral, dejándoles saber que podían hacer preguntas y hablarle con familiaridad. Seungri suspiró al escuchar esa palabra, mientras Jiyong lo tomó de la mano y le pidió tener la paciencia del mundo, ya que él estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir bien eventualmente. Y allí estaba, escuchando a su padre hacer una pregunta tan casual como podía ser en una comida de familia… la cual Seungri no tenía en años.

Pasó su comida y dio un trago de agua, sintiendo esa ligera presión en su pecho. —Bastante bien, hemos tenido buenos resultados del primer mes y creo que estoy consiguiendo una buena relación e imagen con mis trabajadores. Aunque todavía les parece raro verme en la cafetería en las mañanas… —comentó regresando a su comida y evitando mirarlos mucho.

Escuchó una especie de afirmación de su madre y sintió escalofríos. —¿Vas a la cafetería en las mañanas?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos curiosos, junto a los de su padre. —Siempre que llego al edificio paso por mi café… o té —aclaró casi para sí mismo, recordando que esos días estaba intentando no beber tanta cafeína todos los días.

Su padre bufó una sonrisa cálida, la que desconcertó a Seungri y le hizo sentir su estómago encogerse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su padre lo miraba y sonreía así? Mordió su labio ligeramente y se quedó algo desubicado. —Tu bisabuelo hacía eso, cada mañana todos lo veían y lo saludaban en la fila para el café.

—Él siempre fue amigable con sus trabajadores —completó su madre.

Sonrió sinceramente, él no sabía eso de su bisabuelo, hablaban mucho de él, y decían que era la persona más carismática que había. Quizá Seungri había heredado más de lo que le contaban de él. —Es interesante que sin saberlo estás guiando como él, la empresa está llena de generaciones nuevas, y por lo que escuchamos, estás renovando mucho personal, así que confiamos en que llevarás todo por el mejor camino —comentó su padre.

—Gracias por la confianza —musitó algo más tranquilo.

Su hermano lo miró de reojo y le sonrió ligeramente, dándole más comodidad a la situación y dejándolo relajar más sus hombros durante el resto de la comida. Pudo reírse un par de veces, cuando sus padres trajeron a colación ciertas anécdotas de cuando él y su hermano eran más pequeños, mencionando lo mucho que Seungri lo sobreprotegía, y claro, de cuando su hermano era bebé y Seungri lloraba cuando él no dejaba de llorar. Minhyuk tenía los ojos llorosos cuando escuchó eso, y Seungri solo puso una mano sobre su hombro, dándole palmadas. —También lloraba porque debía compartir mis juguetes contigo, no te emociones.

Sus padres rieron y Minhyuk lo hizo igual, él lo miró agachado y borrando esas lágrimas que se formaban, la sensación era agridulce, sin embargo, el lado dulce ganaba. Su hermano estaba ahí a su lado, después de esos años tan oscuros, el menor por fin sabía más de su vida, y eso claramente los hacía sentirse más cómodos.

Y por el otro lado, sus padres estaban sonriendo y sirviéndole un pastel que hicieron solo por su visita, era de vainilla y tenía mucha crema batida. Tomó su tenedor y miró a detalle su rebanada, sintió un nudo en su garganta horrible, uno que lo hizo sorber su nariz para no dejar las lágrimas salir. Pensó en sus últimos cumpleaños, cuando no tuvo un pastel, cuando su familia no le dirigía la palabra, y cuando rompió el corazón de Jiyong. Las olas de sentimientos parecieron reflejarse en lo brillante del chocolate blanco que decoraba su rebanada, sorbió su nariz una vez más y el tono de llamada de un teléfono lo hizo dejar de ver el pastel con esa mirada tan ida.

—¿Sí? —era su padre quien respondía la llamada allí mismo. Minhyuk se sirvió su pedazo de pastel y comenzó a comer tranquilo, él planeaba hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, su padre comenzó a reaccionar de forma preocupante—. ¿De qué hablas? No, espera, háblame con calma, no te entiendo, ¿cómo que renuncias? —Seungri levantó la mirada y miró fijamente hacia su padre. —No, no, ven a casa en cuanto puedas y háblame esto en persona—. Tomó una pausa como escuchando a la respuesta de la otra persona, quien Seungri sentía que sabía quién era—. Mira, no entiendo ni un poco que pasa, ni porque no puedes venir, pero te veo en tu departamento en un par de horas, espérame allí… Sí, bueno, te veo allí a las 6.

—¿Quién era? —Preguntó de inmediato su madre, preocupada por quien le había hecho responder esas cosas.

Seungri juntó sus labios y sintió escalofríos. —Era Changwook, me dijo que renuncia y que se irá del país, o algo así entendí.

Su madre reaccionó totalmente sorprendida, mientras que Minhyuk se tensó y soltó su tenedor, haciendo ruido contra la porcelana, Seungri puso su mano en la suya que ya formaba un puño. —¿Y para que irás a verlo? Si quiere renunciar e irse, que lo haga… —Seungri puso más presión en su mano, sin embargo, sabía que Minhyuk era muy impulsivo y desesperado.

El par de mayores reaccionaron molestos, era obvio que lo harían, y antes de que hablaran, Seungri mantuvo la fuerza en la mano de su hermano y fue el siguiente en hablar—. Deberías ir a verlo, quizá quiera despedirse —intentó persuadir.

—¿Por qué estás molesto, Min? —preguntó su madre, quien notaba a la perfección el cambio de semblante en su hijo menor.

El pelinegro soltó su mano y sintió sus hombros tensarse, Minhyuk no iba a tener un pretexto, y sus padres no iban a creer ni la mejor mentira. Los dos habían sido muy cercanos a Changwook, tanto que lo habían llegado a ver como otro hermano… no era posible justificar esa furia que Minhyuk tenía.

Su hermano bajó la mirada y se quedó callado, provocando que su padre reaccionara entonces. —Min, dinos qué pasa, ¿por qué reaccionaste así?

Seungri sintió toda la presión de las preguntas, puesto que su hermano no tenía ni un gramo de culpa, él solo estaba cargando con las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Trago saliva y suspiró. —Minhyuk esta así por mí —sus padres le dieron toda la atención— tuve un par de problemas con Changwook, le conté a Min y él se molestó también. No le den mucha importancia —intentó concluir.

Sin embargo, para sus padres eso apenas comenzaba. —¿Qué clase de problemas? —cuestionó esta vez su madre— él es como otro hermano para ustedes, no pueden tratarlo así, hayan tenido los problemas que sean, estamos justamente demostrando que la familia tiene que seguir unida a pesar de los problemas.

Y Minhyuk volvió a hablar. —Él no es quien ustedes creen, él le hizo mucho daño a hyung, y está muy lejos de ser familia nuestra.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablan? Seunghyun, explícanos esto —musitó su padre seriamente.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y miró la hora ligeramente, imaginando que Jiyong debía seguir afuera esperándolo, ese breve pensamiento le dio algo de fuerza. —Siéntense —pidió serio, notando como su madre estaba preocupándose más— ustedes saben que él estuvo con nosotros desde que éramos niños, y bueno, yo pasé mucho más tiempo con él, puesto que me daba asesorías y me enseñaba todo lo de la firma —su pecho pesó y la mirada de sus padres no desistía de mirarlo, así que miró de reojo a Min, quien mantenía la mirada en la mesa y parecía ponerse peor.— Con el tiempo, él y yo encontramos que nuestra relación no era solo de amistad o de hermandad… y yo, yo comencé a sentir otro tipo de sentimientos por él —su padre bajó la mirada levemente, seguramente hilando todas esas ocasiones en que los dos estuvieron solos, o que él los unió más. Mientras su madre tan solo seguía mirándolo fijamente—. Él dijo sentir lo mismo por mí. Naturalmente, ese sentimiento mutuo fue creciendo, y él… él fue muchas primeras veces en mí, incluso por él yo termine adentrándome más en las leyes, a pesar de que yo tenía dudas desde ese entonces. Yo simplemente me enamoré, de la forma más estúpida, y por ello arruiné muchas cosas durante esa época.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa, deja de suavizarles las cosas… —musitó su hermano.

Seungri se giró a mirarlo y sintió todo ese pesar en sus ojos anegados a las lágrimas. —Min, sal un momento, ve a mi auto y espérame allí —el menor frunció el ceño, claramente molesto por ser excluido así— por favor, creo que esto debería hablarlo a solas con ellos, y tú ya lo sabes todo —su hermano continuó renuente— no quiero que escuches de nuevo, por favor, hazlo por mí.

Sus padres se quedaron mudos durante la escena, pero miraron a Minhyuk ponerse de pie y retirarse hasta cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Seungri dejó de mirar la mesa y notó que sus padres seguían esperándolo y quizá procesando lo recién confesado… se preguntó si debía seguir o no, si ellos podrían soportar el peso de toda esa historia.

—No quiero detallar esto, pero quiero que sepan que él no es la persona que se presenta ante ustedes, de eso me di cuenta luego de años. Con él aprendí muchas cosas, me dio experiencias importantes, pero a su vez también me enseñó lo peor, cosas que quisiera no recordar y no mencionar. Es una persona habilidosa con las palabras, eso lo saben bien, y pues así mismo me atrapó, y me mantuvo durante ese largo tiempo. Me enseñó que lo que hacíamos nadie lo podía saber, y que ustedes iban a desconocerme si yo decía algo, y a su vez claro, me juraba amor eterno… para mantenerme a su disposición siempre.

Su padre bajó la cabeza y sobó su frente.

—No quiero empeorar la situación, y creo que con esto pueden hacerse un poco a la idea.

—Seunghyun, por dios… —su madre rompió en llanto al terminar esas palabras, se puso de pie y fue hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza y acariciar su cabello— pasaste por tanto tú solo, y nosotros te orillamos a eso, le dimos la razón al final de todo.

Seungri juntó sus labios con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. —Minhyuk no estaba así por esto, paso algo más… —musitó su madre separándolo un poco y mirándolo con temor.

—Él, él llegó a forzarme a… fueron solo unas veces. Y eso solo provocó que todo se terminara de la peor forma —explicó, arreglando un poco la historia, y sintiendo que aun así había hablado de más— así que déjalo ir, no digas nada y deja que desaparezca.

Su padre se levantó y puso sus manos en su cintura, dando una mirada que Seungri había visto contadas veces, o quizá nunca, ya que ni cuando dejó la carrera lo vio así. —Tiene que pagar, no puedo dejarlo así —tajó.

—No, yo ya me encargué de eso. Hablé con él hace unos días, y acordamos que lo mejor era que se fuera, evité que soltara algo de información a algún medio. Lo que sea que él decida inventar, nos perjudica, y aun así si decimos la verdad, la imagen que quedará será imborrable para la empresa y, sobre todo, para tu firma.

—¡Me da igual la firma! ¡Seunghyun, él tiene que pagar por esto!

—Lo sé, así que por favor confía en mí, al igual que se lo dije a Minhyuk, confíen en lo que hice. Por favor —su padre lo miró con manos ligeramente temblorosas y con ojos brillantes, entonces Seungri supo que jamás lo había visto así de molesto—. Yo lo amenacé, contraté a algunas personas e hice que le hicieran entender que no estaba jugando con lo que dije, y es por eso que no quiere que lo veas. Aun cuando lo vi en el hospital, él quería hundirme, así que arreglé todo para hacer que desistiera de eso.

Su madre lo miró extrañada y sorprendida. —¿Lo dejaste en el hospital?

Asintió, generando toda otra historia en su mente —Sé el enojo que tienen, ustedes y Minhyuk, y créanme, que no se compara con lo mucho que yo quería arruinar su vida entera. Pero es perjudicial para todos querer buscar justicia contra él, y sé que les sorprende, pero esta fue la mejor forma. Él tenía entre tomar un vuelo y largarse, o quedarse y ver como poco a poco le quitaba todo —detuvo sus palabras cuando sintió que estaba mostrándose cruel— y eligió sabiamente, así que no lo veas, déjalo ir, poco podrá hacer en otro país sin referencias de toda la vida que trabajó a tu lado.

Su padre lo miró fijamente todo el rato, probablemente entendiendo por fin, que su hijo era un adulto. —¿Dónde aprendiste esto, hijo?

Levantó la mirada y relamió sus labios. —No he llevado cualquier vida, y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. Frente a ustedes no está el mismo niño que con temor les dijo que ya no quería estudiar leyes, ahora esta alguien que aprendió desde cómo limpiar mesas en una cafetería, hasta cómo solucionar problemas así de delicados. Y a pesar de ello, sigo siendo el mismo niño que adora la crema batida en sus pasteles, quien vive enamorado de lo que hace, y quien sin duda continúa con el sueño de tener su propia familia. Ustedes me enseñaron muchas cosas, tanto buenas y malas, y eso lo agradezco de forma inexplicable. Así que, si quieren seguir formando parte de mi vida, yo estoy dispuesto, mientras respeten la persona que soy y comprendan que quizá no pude ser lo que ustedes soñaron, sino algo mejor.

Su padre no dijo nada y fue hasta él, estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó firmemente, una vez más, haciéndolo sentir débil y pequeño. —Seas quien seas, quieras lo que quieras, aquí vamos a estar para ti. También hemos aprendido muchas cosas en estos años, y podríamos dejar todo lo que tenemos solo para tenerte con nosotros, a ti y a Minhyuk. Son nuestros hijos, y a pesar de todas las diferencias, los amamos tal como son.

Su madre se acercó y lo abrazó una vez más, esta vez se alejó y sostuvo su rostro mientras le limpiaba esas lágrimas que Seungri no había podido detener. Fue abrazado una vez más y agradeció demasiado estar viviendo ese momento, sonrió ante sus padres y les dijo que todo estaría bien y que simplemente tomarán eso como un nuevo inicio. Su madre estuvo de acuerdo, ya que no solo él quería olvidarse de aquellos momentos tan malos en su vida. Se despidió de ellos al poco rato y les dijo que quería salir a dar un paseo con Minhyuk, así que con eso evitó que el menor entrara de nuevo a la casa. Tomó los recipientes con comida y salió prometiendo regresar pronto, fue hasta su auto y vio que Jiyong se agachaba para verlo mejor.

La cajuela se abrió y se dio la vuelta para dejar la comida atrás, notó movimiento y Minhyuk entonces quiso bajar del auto. —Sube, iremos a tomar algo.

Jiyong encendió el auto y le esbozó una media sonrisa al verlo subirse al asiento de copiloto, supuso que Min ya había hablado y que su novio debía estar preocupado. —Todo salió bien, no esperaba tocar ese tema, pero supongo que fue para mejor dejar eso claro desde ahora.

Notó que su hermano estaba congelado en el asiento de atrás. —Fue mejor, quizá si se encontraban él podía decirle algo y malinterpretar todo contigo —comento su novio.

La mano de Jiyong se estiró y tomó la suya en el medio, tocándolo con cariño y dándole un sentimiento de tranquilidad. —Yo no les dije todo Min —musitó mirando hacia su hermano menor— él se irá, y hablé o no, será mejor matar el resto de esa historia. Ellos no sabrán nada sobre Tokio, y quiero que respetes esa historia.

—Lo siento hyung, pero no quería que papá le fuera a arreglar todo, como sabemos que haría —asintió, dándole la razón en ello— era capaz de convencerlo y hacer que se quedara.

Suspiró y miró a Jiyong. —Lo sé, pero ahora mejor olvidémonos de eso y vamos a algún lugar, porque nosotros tenemos que salir esta noche a carretera.

—¿A dónde irán?

Jiyong arrancó y comenzó a salir de la cerrada dónde se encontraba ese complejo de casa privadas. —A casa de los padres de Ji, pasaremos allí el fin de semana. Yo creo que regresaremos el domingo, pero no estoy seguro.

El resto de la tarde fue agradable, Minhyuk pasó un largo rato hablando de música y mostrándoles sus demos, y con ello se llevó varios consejos de Jiyong, quien mantenía una mano en su pierna, debajo de la mesa. Estaban en un bar tomando solo un par de copas de vino, y las luces tan tenues les daban más privacidad, así que Seungri incluso se tomó la libertad de recargar su cabeza en el hombro del pelinaranja. Se rieron con un par de anécdotas de Minhyuk y lo dejaron ir cuando eran cerca de las cinco, el menor se fue tranquilo y contento con ver a su hermano en paz. Además, verlo sonriendo así con Jiyong le hizo sentir todavía mejor, ya que Seungri no estaría solo otra vez.

La pareja se quedó en esa posición exacta, salvo que Jiyong se había recargado un poco más hacia él también, estaban pegados a una ventanita alta que les iluminaba apenas, evitando que la poca gente que pasaba los fuera a reconocer. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban disfrutando del jazz que inundaba el recinto, ambientando seguramente a más de una pareja que compartía algo de vino. Seungri se movió un poco y buscó entrelazar su mano con la del mayor, uniéndose un poco más.

—No quiero moverme —susurró Jiyong, el menor estuvo de acuerdo con un murmuro— ¿y si mejor nos vamos mañana temprano?

—Pidamos otra botella, y le pediré a Hoya que nos lleve a casa.

Jiyong se movió y presionó el botón para traer a alguien. —Podríamos ir a beber a mi casa, no hay necesidad de molestarlo.

El menor hizo una especie de puchero y recargó su rostro entre sus manos mientras lo miraba servir lo poco que quedaba del otro vino. —Me gusta este lugar, me gusta cómo se reflejan las luces en ti —estiró una mano y le sacudió el cabello ya despeinado— y me gusta mucho ese brillo que nace cuando estás bebiendo de más.

Un mesero los interrumpió y otro par de botellas fueron entregadas, dejándolos a solas una vez más, Seungri brindó por el momento y se quedó sonriendo ante la sonrisa tímida de Jiyong. —¿Vas a mirarme así el resto de la noche? —le preguntó tomando su teléfono y mirando sus mensajes.

—Eres mi novio, ¿acaso no puedo?

Jiyong continúo sonriendo. —Me pones tímido y… —la sonrisa se borró un poco y Seungri lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa? —el otro estiró el teléfono y le mostró, era un mensaje de Daesung, dónde le decía que al parecer Youngbae no iría a Dolce Vita al día siguiente.

Levantó la mirada y suspiró. —No puedo creer que esté siendo así de inmaduro conmigo. Es la boda de mi hermana, quien es como su hermana también, ¿cómo puede no ir?

—Seguramente llegará el sábado, y quiere evitarse mañana, no creo que no asista —Jiyong no pareció más tranquilo con eso, y el asunto pasó a molestar a Seungri, quien sabía que cargaba con la culpa de dicha pelea. Youngbae no había “aceptado” su relación, y aunque Jiyong dijo que sería cuestión de unos días, al parecer no iba a serlo. Tomó la mano del otro y le esbozó una sonrisa que buscaba ser reconfortante. —Mira, paguemos esto y bebamos luego, mejor sigamos con el plan original.

—No tengo ganas de conducir.

—Yo lo haré, así que vamos, ver el amanecer en la carretera te hará sentir mejor.

Y como lo habían planeado originalmente, ambos se encontraban ya saliendo de la ciudad, envolviéndose en la oscuridad de la carretera y escuchando música aleatoria de la biblioteca de Jiyong. Mientras algo de los  _Animals_  sonaba de fondo, Jiyong subió sus piernas al asiento y se acurrucó para quedar de lado, mirando directamente al conductor. —¿No estás nervioso? —le preguntó directamente.

Seungri frunció el ceño, luciendo sinceramente ajeno a la pregunta. —¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Verás a mis padres, y a diferencia de la última vez, diremos que somos pareja.

Y una media sonrisa anticipó su respuesta. —Ji, ¿tú crees que ese día no se dieron cuenta? —el mayor levantó las cejas y se quedó pensativo. Porque sí, había pensado en eso, sin embargo, supuso que sus padres no lo notarían de forma tan clara— yo estaba más rojo que un tomate, y apenas y pude hablar. Yo creo que cualquiera pudo notarlo, ¿no?

—No pude ni mirarte ese día, así que supongo que tienes razón… pero, de cualquier forma, ¿no te pone nervioso? Yo estaría muerto al ver a tus padres, siendo tu novio, claro.

Seungri lo miró un par de segundos antes de regresar al camino, esbozando otra sonrisa tierna. —Has visto a mis padres más de una vez, y las últimas fueron bastante amables contigo, ¿de verdad estarías nervioso?

—Por supuesto, me verían con otros ojos, ¿sabes? —Seungri asintió riéndose y él jalo un poco las mangas de su sudadera, jugando con las orillas y juntando sus manos— de hecho, sería la primera vez que alguien me presentaría con sus padres.

El pelinegro soltó una mano del volante y sostuvo su mano izquierda con naturalidad. —Te prometo, que pronto te llevaré con mis padres, y no solo con ellos, haré una reunión familiar para que todos te conozcan —Jiyong sonrió ampliamente y acarició los dedos de Seungri.

—Hmm, de hecho, había olvidado que no solo verás a mis padres, sino a toda la familia Kwon… y bueno, quizá necesitaremos repasar la historia de cómo nos conocimos y eso —y Seungri regresó a esa mirada de cachorro desubicado, lo que lo hizo reírse un poco— mi familia es muy chismosa, y querrán saber de principio a fin nuestra historia. Créeme, mi primer novio paso por un largo interrogatorio.

—Digamos la verdad, que me quede en tu casa y poco a poco surgió algo… —musitó, como terminando la historia en eso.

—¿Y que luego nos envolvimos en un vaivén de drama, porque te metiste con la mafia y te volviste peligroso?

El menor suspiró. —Bueno, si lo dices así…

—Pasaron dos años luego de todo eso, simplemente digamos que tuviste que ir a estudiar al extranjero y que yo esperé por ti —concluyó mirando hacia el camino.

Seungri apretó más el agarre en su mano y se giró a mirarlo por más de un segundo. —Sé que no tenemos la mejor historia, o algo de lo que estés orgulloso de contar, pero no creo que tu familia vaya a quedarse tan tranquila, y menos si llegan a buscar mi nombre en internet.

Jiyong solo bajo la mirada. —Diremos que es mentira, que lo inventaron para perjudicarte, pero que solo fuiste a estudiar.

—¿Estarás bien con eso?

Asintió. —No planeo exponer más, y mientras haya menos preguntas mejor —sostuvo su mano y lo hizo entrelazar sus dedos— además, no es que no tengamos la mejor historia, porque yo siento que sí. Es solo que, no podemos contarla ni a grandes rasgos, y aunque solo cinco personas la conozcamos, será más que suficiente —Seungri asintió y jaló el agarre para poder dejar un beso casto en su mano— y por más que quiera presumirte, tendré que aguantarme.

—¿Qué querrías presumir de mí? —preguntó divertido.

Jiyong se recargó mejor en el asiento y lo miró fijamente. —Todo.

El camino siguió siendo tranquilo, y cerca de las tres de la madrugada Jiyong se quedó dormido, Seungri disminuyó la velocidad y se estiró para poder cubrirlo con la manta roja que había dejado atrás. Acarició levemente su mejilla y lo cubrió bien, regresó a acelerar un poco más y suspiró sintiéndose aliviado. No sabía por qué sentía eso, pero parecía que había perdido una carga inmensa, quizá era la carretera de noche, o quizá Jiyong durmiendo a su lado. Solo sabía que su corazón se sentía lleno, y su pecho ligero, sin preocupaciones… sin temores.

Miró a su derecha solo unos segundos.

Era un ángel, o algo mejor, ni siquiera quería pensarlo a detalle, solo quería apreciarlo y cuidarlo. Quería darle todo. Dejó que su mente no se agobiara y continúo conduciendo por horas, hasta que miró la hora y supo que se acercaba el amanecer de aquel día. Pensó en despertarlo, pero prefirió esperar un poco más, estaban ya a tal vez media hora de llegar a Dolce Vita, así que bajó la velocidad y fue buscando una zona dónde pudieran detenerse. Encontró un pastizal solitario, se desvió y el auto comenzó a vibrar levemente, despertando inevitablemente al copiloto.

—Creo que me quedé dormido… —balbuceó mientras tallaba sus ojos y miraba alrededor.

Seungri frenó y lo miró por fin. —Está por amanecer —pasó una mano por su rostro y despegó unos cabellos de su frente, se acercó y le robó un beso largo.

Luego de unos minutos varias mantas cubrieron una parte del pasto, un par de cojines fueron acomodados, y los dos se acomodaron de forma en que podían ver a lo lejos el cielo iluminándose de a poco. Se acurrucaron fácilmente y compartieron un par de historias sobre los respectivos viajes que habían hecho alguna vez, desde que eran niños hasta la última vez que estuvieron viajando así por carretera. Jiyong comentó que tenía mucho tiempo sin disfrutar un amanecer, y Seungri comentó que él los miraba todo el tiempo en Los Ángeles, al igual que los atardeceres, los que calmaban su mente y sus recuerdos. El mayor besó su cuello y lo abrazó un poco más. Y no hubo más palabras, el sol pareció adormecerlos, y los ojos de ambos se cerraron por unos minutos.

Siendo casi las siete de la mañana, fueron recibidos por un par de trabajadores, quienes abrieron las puertas y les dieron el paso. Jiyong pidió que no dijeran nada de su llegada, para que pudieran dormir un par de horas, pidió que les ayudaran con sus maletas y entonces los llevaron a una habitación. Seungri se quedó maravillado con lo que no había visto bien de aquel día en que fue una visita del lugar, dándose cuenta de que todo era una especie de villa y hotel. El mayor agradeció y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras el menor miraba maravillado la vista que tenían del lago al frente.

—¿Te gusta? —el pelinegro se giró y asintió— Elegí la habitación más lejana y la más privada, aquí no tendremos quien nos mire o nos moleste con ruido. Seungri se fue despojando de su ropa y se sentó un momento en la cama, la que también tenía una gran vista, ya que todo parecía estar lleno de ventanales enormes que daban vistas fantásticas—. ¿Quieres dormir o ducharte primero?

El menor pareció ser sacado de sus pensamientos —No tengo sueño.

—Manejaste toda la noche, toma un baño y entonces tendrás sueño, anda —se acercó a levantarlo— no quiero que más tarde estés cansado.

Seungri lo tomó por sorpresa y lo atrapó en un abrazo, pegando su rostro en su abdomen, Jiyong acarició su cabello suavemente y se agachó para poder besar su cabeza con cariño. El menor se removió un poco y entonces lo jaló totalmente hacia la cama, haciéndolo reírse y caer junto a él. Con la camisa medio abierta, el mayor desvaneció su sonrisa y se acercó para poder delinear su rostro con sus labios, empezando por su frente y llegando hasta sus comisuras, haciéndolo jadear y anhelar la unión con sus propios labios. El peso de Jiyong tuvo fuerza y sus labios lo hicieron ponerse sobre él, siendo quien lideró la pasión de ese beso, provocando que Seungri pasara sus manos por su cadera y cintura. Las caricias tomaron su lugar, sus respiraciones ya se aceleraban de forma conocida, y Jiyong sentía punzadas en su entrepierna cada que los dedos de Seungri tocaban firmemente su piel ya caliente. Saboreó sus labios sintiendo que jamás se cansaría de ello, además de que el aroma de Seungri lo volvía loco, era una combinación peligrosa. Dejó sus labios por un momento y siendo cegado por el deseo continúo bajando a besos por su cuello, desabrochó su camisa un poco y se enfocó en sus clavículas, dejando besos húmedos y una que otra marca. Seungri gimió levemente y sus manos lo tomaron de los brazos, no en forma de caricia, sino apartándolo un poco de sí.

El mayor lo miró algo desconcertado, pero al ver su mirada recobró su cordura y comprendió la acción. —Lo siento, lo siento —musitó separándose de él por completo— perdón, no quise apresurarte —musitó, sintiéndose terriblemente molesto consigo mismo.

Hacía solo unos días, en una noche así, Jiyong había intentado tener intimidad con él, sin embargo, fue algo intenso, y Seungri le pidió tener algo de paciencia. Asunto más que obvio y comprensible, pero que Jiyong pareció olvidar esos minutos anteriores.

—Perdón… —repitió apenado y sin mirarlo.

Sintió otro par de movimientos en la cama y su barbilla fue levantada de forma delicada, obligándole a mirar al pelinegro. —Perdóname a mí, esto me está costando más de lo que pensé… —y entonces Jiyong se sintió morir, era cuestión de pensar un poco y ponerse en su sitio. ¿Quién estaría tranquilo luego de haber tenido esas experiencias? ¿Cómo Seungri se sentiría cómodo si Jiyong era intenso con sus acercamientos? Mordió su labio y pensó en lo mucho que eso debía recordarle a esa persona, y a ese tiempo.

—Esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario, no te preocupes —buscó tranquilizarlo.

Seungri se acercó y le dio un beso lento, un beso conciliador y perfecto, un beso que apaciguó el momento. El mayor se recostó y lo hizo acurrucarse sobre su cuerpo, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su pecho y sus manos acariciaran su cabello, ayudándole a dormir y a olvidar lo sucedido. Él por su parte se quedó mirando hacia fuera, pensando en lo mucho que eso debía costarle al menor, y en las veces en que antes se había portado así, cuando Jiyong asumió que Seungri era un primerizo en ese sentido… cuando en realidad, esa aversión había sido causada, y luego agravada, por Changwook. Cerró los ojos y se juró no repetir ese nombre en su mente, sentía su estómago revolverse y sus manos temblar de la furia que le provocaba. Respiró tranquilo y se ubicó un momento, dándose cuenta de que el menor estaba en sus brazos, y no en los de alguien más. Así que, a pesar de lo sucedido, era tiempo de descansar, ya que para eso habían tomado todo el fin de semana.

Cerca del mediodía el teléfono de Jiyong comenzó a sonar, quiso ignorarlo, pero Seungri despertó primero, el menor se estiró al otro lado de la cama y lo alcanzó. Se tallo los ojos y respondió sin mirar quién era. —¿Sí?

— _Hyung, ya estamos en Dolce Vita, ¿ustedes no llegaban hoy temprano?_ —se removió con cuidado y pudo ver la hora en el reloj de pared.

—Llegamos temprano, pero nos quedamos dormidos, los veo en el comedor en media hora.

Colgó la llamada y regreso a envolver a Seungri con sus brazos y piernas. —Hay que apresurarnos —musitó sin moverse.

—Sí, todos están esperándonos —respondió sin moverse tampoco. Ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron aún recostados por varios minutos.

En lo que la media hora pasaba, Seunghyun estaba paseando sus largos dedos por el piano de cola que adornaba la cocina, Daesung lo miraba de reojo y le sonreía al escucharlo errar varias notas. Los señores Kwon les estaban preparando algo de comer a la vez que esperaban al resto de familia y amigos cercanos, todos habían terminado de instalarse, estaban Soohyuk y Soojoo a la vez que el otro par, esperando aun a la espera de que Youngbae y Hyorin sí fueran a aparecerse. Seunghyun había dicho que no creía que el otro de verdad no asistiera, y que debían de relajarse, era quien seguía empeñado en que solo era una pelea pasajera.

Movieron un par de mesas y todos ayudaron a llevar los platillos a la mesa, organizando una comida improvisada. Dejaron el lugar de Jiyong y Seungri y se limitaron a esperar, a pesar de que ya eran casi cuarenta minutos desde esa llamada. —¿No les importara un poco la imagen de Seungri frente a sus padres? —le susurró a Seunghyun.

El alto se giró hacia la entrada y asintió. —Yo morí y reviví de los nervios, ¿recuerdas? —Daesung asintió sonriendo, teniendo esa vez en mente, de cuando Seunghyun incluso se derramó una bebida encima por accidente.

—Se que Seungri tiene mucha confianza cuando conoce gente nueva, pero son sus suegros, quizá debería apresurarlos —y cuando sacó su teléfono su novio le indico que mirara a la entrada, dónde el par ya se aparecía.

Los padres de Jiyong se pusieron de pie y Seungri se acercó reverenciando mil veces para saludarlos, Seunghyun presionó su hombro para que se enfocara en el sonrojo del pelinegro, Daesung juntó sus labios y se giró a sonreírle a Seunghyun. —Qué bueno que pudiste venir, los chicos me dicen que vinieron conduciendo toda la noche —musitó la señora Kwon.

El resto de la mesa no comprendió del todo la escena, ya que no parecía ser la primera vez que se veían. —Sí, Seungri condujo toda la noche y yo me quedé dormido un par de horas —explicó el de cabello naranja.

La puerta principal se abrió de nuevo y Dami apareció sonriente. —¡Llegó la novia! —exclamó Jiyong sonriendo igual y dándole un abrazo a ambos.

Seungri se puso más rojo, entonces Daesung apretó la pierna de Seunghyun, los dos se miraron con una media sonrisa y siguieron mirando. —Creo que ustedes no se conocen, Dami, él es Seungri, el nieto de la familia Lee, ¿recuerdas lo que te contamos ese día? —Ella asintió y lo saludó con educación.

El par que miraba todo desde su lugar cruzó miradas con la otra pareja, para luego mirar a Jiyong, quien parecía estar buscando las palabras para anunciar algo. La madre de Jiyong les pidió que comenzaran a sentarse para comer, pero entonces su hijo tomo a Seungri del brazo y lo detuvo antes de moverse. —Antes de comenzar, quiero decir algo —los que sabían qué sucedía solo miraban ansiosos, mientras que los padres de Jiyong lucían expectantes, Seungri relamió sus labios y mantuvo esas mejillas obviamente sonrojadas, lo que tenía a Daesung mordiendo su labio para no reírse—. Principalmente es solo para ustedes, porque la mayoría ya lo sabe, o ya lo descubrió —musitó mirando a Dami al final— Seungri y yo somos pareja —soltó casi sin aire.

Seunghyun aclaró su voz en medio del silencio y todos quisieron girar a mirar a los mayores, quien tenía mejor vista de eso era Daesung, por lo que pudo ver como ambos se miraron brevemente y como el señor Kwon se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos. —Bienvenido a la familia —musitó frente al pelinegro, lo abrazó fuertemente y Jiyong pareció aliviado luego de esos segundos de tensión.

Todos sonrieron tranquilos y miraron cómo su madre también iba a darle un abrazo. —Seungri parece que acaba de ver un fantasma —le susurró Seunghyun burlándose.

—Así te veías tú —la sonrisa se borró y siendo quien era, Seunghyun movió el asunto lejos de él.

—¿Y tú cuando conocerás a sus padres? —preguntó a Soohyuk, quien casi escupía su bebida.

La comida fue agradable, Seungri pudo acoplarse pronto y todos lo trataron de la mejor forma, conversaron sobre la boda y todos los detalles que estaban por suceder. Sus padres se despidieron y fueron a supervisar que las flores estuviesen llegando ya, mientras Dami se fue a pasar horas en el salón de belleza.

—Solo quedamos nosotros, ¿qué quieren hacer?

Soojoo se levantó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio. —Yo iré a dormir, llegué directamente de Paris, y prefiero ser capaz de aguantar unas noches largas con ustedes —Soohyuk estuvo de acuerdo, la acompañó a la habitación y luego regreso con los demás.

—Hay un futbolito arriba, ¿jugamos? —Soohyuk fue el primero en animarse, ya que los dos solían jugar mucho cuando estaban más jóvenes y se la pasaban en bares.

Seunghyun y Daesung se ofrecieron a hacer unas bebidas, y Seungri decidió quedarse a ayudarles también, por lo que se quedaron en la cocina buscando ingredientes. —¿Queremos emborracharnos?

—Hoy no, yo creo, que sea menos vodka —Daesung asintió y comenzó a verterlo a la vez que miraba su teléfono iluminarse a su derecha— Sostén esto —Seungri se estiró y mantuvo la botella en lo que el otro respondía a la llamada. Dejó de servir el alcohol y mantuvo silencio en lo que Daesung escuchaba al otro lado de la línea— bueno, entonces no se muevan de allí, ahora vamos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Youngbae y Hyorin se quedaron varados a unos quince minutos de aquí, necesitamos ir a recogerlos.

Seunghyun asintió y comenzó a dejar todo en la cocina, Daesung estaba a punto de salir, pero Seungri lo detuvo. —¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—¿Estás loco? Youngbae probablemente ya venga pensando en matarte, no tienes que apresurarlo… —comentó Seunghyun antes de ser golpeado en el abdomen por su pareja— o si prefieres puedes ir, puedo quedarme con Jiyong y Soohyuk.

Daesung estuvo de acuerdo. —Diles que nos pusieron a ayudar en algo en la recepción, para que Jiyong no salga corriendo a detener a Youngbae —la pareja se organizó al instante, y Seungri fue quien únicamente siguió al castaño, subieron a su auto y se encaminaron rápidamente. Daesung parecía conocer bien los alrededores, ya que dijo que tomaría un atajo, lo cual efectivamente les hizo llegar más rápido a la carretera.

Seungri miró su reloj por tercera vez en ese rato, denotando ese nervio que le causaba encontrarse con Youngbae. Si bien, desde antes quería hablar con él a solas, luego de ver a Jiyong bajoneado varias veces, le dio más urgencia de por fin tener esa conversación. Sin embargo, Seunghyun si le había causado el nuevo pensamiento de que probablemente el mayor querría golpearlo, y vaya, Seungri no pensaba culparlo por ello.

—¿Estás bien? Todavía puedo esconderte en el maletero —bromeó el otro.

El pelinegro asintió serio. —Desde que volvimos quise hablar con él, pero Jiyong me pidió darles su espacio. Así que, siento que sería mejor que hablemos antes de la boda, y que quizá quedemos bien… —Daesung falló al ahogar una risa— ¿No crees que podamos quedar bien?

—No es eso, es solo que… bueno, tú conoces a Jiyong bien, sabes lo celoso que es —asintió atento— pues Youngbae lo es el doble, o quizá el triple.

—Entonces por eso Seunghyun dijo que va a matarme.

Daesung le sonrió en forma algo reconfortante. —Sabes que Seunghyun adora molestar, pero igual no esperes que sea amable.

—¿Crees que vaya a golpearme?

Una camioneta blanca se vislumbró al fondo, y Seungri entonces sintió su estómago encogerse un poco. —Hyorin estará allí, ella lo detendrá en caso de.

El auto se detuvo y las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron, dejando ver a Hyorin primero, y por último a Youngbae junto a un par de bolsas. Seungri bajó y quedó al frente de él, cruzaron una mirada fija, y luego el moreno dejó de mirarlo para ver a Daesung —¿Esto fue idea de Ji? —musitó molesto, se dio la vuelta y fue a abrir el maletero.

Hyorin miró a su esposo y luego a Seungri, quien camino tras él y buscó ayudarle a bajar las maletas, sin embargo, Youngbae no lo dejó acercarse —¿Podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó directamente.

—No tengo nada qué hablar contigo, mejor vete.

—Youngbae, por favor, siquiera hazlo por Jiyong —y entonces sus movimientos se detuvieron, dejó la maleta quieta y lo miró con la peor mirada posible.

—Es por él que estoy aquí, no para hablar con su capricho.

Inhaló con calma y juntó sus labios, buscando las palabras indicadas o la forma en que poder pasar esa barrera que Youngbae le ponía. —No alegaré nada sobre nosotros, a pesar de que fuimos amigos. Solo quiero decirte que de verdad lo quiero, hemos pasado por mucho, y eso nos enseñó que sinceramente queremos estar juntos —el moreno continuó con la misma mirada seria, sin embargo, lo estaba escuchando— eres prácticamente su hermano, y me duele verlo decaído y preocupado por el hecho de que no habías cruzado palabra con él.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, él lo sabrá cuando me vea.

Asintió serio. —Lo sé, él estará más tranquilo con ello.

—Entonces deja de estorbarme —dijo antes de caminar con decisión junto a la maleta.

Seungri se sintió impotente, y por ello lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo. —Una cosa más, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, por todo lo que hice pasar a Jiyong… y por traicionar tu confianza. Tampoco espero que estas palabras sean mágicas y nos regresen a la buena relación que teníamos, pero al menos quiero que sepas que de verdad siento mucho todo lo que pasó. Además de que estoy decidido a enmendar cada día en que lo hice llorar, porque yo lo amo Bae, de verdad lo amo.

Youngbae no respondió nada y continúo yendo hacia el auto de Daesung, quien los miraba de reojo, notando que el ánimo era malo y que ninguno decía algo. Los cuatro se encaminaron de regreso en cuanto la grúa llegó y Youngbae se encargó de hablar con el dueño, quien les aseguraba que al siguiente día regresaría la camioneta con batería a Dolce Vita. Durante el corto camino, que se volvió casi eterno, Hyorin hizo preguntas sobre la boda, esperando disipar la tensión, pero no siendo capaz de conseguirlo.

Seunghyun los recibió junto a Jiyong y Soohyuk, quienes observaban ansiosos. —¿Le fue tan mal? —susurró Seunghyun cuando se pudo acercar a su novio. Daesung solo asintió levemente y no pudo decir más cuando los padres de Jiyong se aparecieron para saludar a los recién llegados.

Jiyong miró de reojo a Seungri, quien solo relamió sus labios y se acercó a Soohyuk. —Vayan a instalarse, porque les espera una cena llenadora —musitó su madre.

Los recién llegados fueron hasta su habitación, siendo seguidos por Jiyong, mientras los demás comenzaban a ayudar a sacar las cosas al descanso de fuera, dónde asarían carne y demás.

—Necesita más tiempo, tu tranquilo —musitó Soojoo mientras lo abrazaba por el hombro.

Seungri suspiró sintiéndose derrotado e impotente. —No lo sé, de verdad me miró con desprecio. Y lo que me hace sentir peor es Jiyong. Quizá no debí haber venido…

—Por favor, si no estuvieras aquí ya tendríamos a Jiyong quejándose hasta por los codos sobre lo mucho que te extraña —comentó Seunghyun mientras cortaba carne de la forma más torpe posible—. Youngbae solo tiene que pasar por su fase de negación, luego de eso ya te querrá, tal como a mí —Daesung rodó los ojos al escucharlo— bueno, un poco menos que a mí.

El menor sonrió por la forma extraña en que Seunghyun lo reconfortaba. —Quizá y si te golpeara… —Soohyuk fue interrumpido cuando Soojoo le dio un empujón— aún no terminaba.

—Youngbae no sería capaz.

El modelo se rió. —Bebé, no comprendes aún lo cavernícolas que podemos ser —ella solo cruzó los brazos— quizá si te golpea, el resentimiento desaparecerá y sentirá que ya están a mano —concluyó tranquilo.

—Tiene razón, y es muy probable que eso lo ayude a desquitar eso que tiene contra ti —secundó Seunghyun.

—Podría ser, pero Jiyong jamás dejaría que eso pasara —señaló Daesung, y Soojoo estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bueno, Jiyong no tiene que estar cuando los encerremos en una habitación —Seungri frunció el ceño, y el resto solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Seunghyun— estoy apoyando la idea, dejen de juzgarme por asustar al corderito.

El alto fue el primero en callarse luego de haber soltado el comentario, Jiyong se apareció en la entrada y todos fingieron estar haciendo algo, en lugar de estar allí confabulando teorías. —Seungri, ven un segundo —todos se miraron de reojo y el pelinegro lo siguió de inmediato.

Lo siguió hasta una habitación más escondida luego de pasar la cocina, Seungri asumió que nadie pasaría por allí. —Está muy oscuro —susurró cuando llegaron a un pasillo.

—¿Qué paso con Youngbae? —le preguntó directamente.

Seungri apenas y podía verlo. —Nada, simplemente acompañe a Daesung y ya.

—Seungri… te conozco, y sé que seguramente intentaste hablar con él. Youngbae se está portando como un imbécil, y no quise presionar frente a Hyorin, pero contigo si puedo hacer eso —el menor se sintió aliviado por la oscuridad, puesto que gracias a ello no podía vislumbrar bien su mirada inquisitiva.

Suspiró y se recargó en la pared. —Solo me disculpe con él.

—¿Te disculpaste?

Murmuró una confirmación —Más allá de que sea el mejor amigo de mi novio, él es un viejo amigo mío, y yo rompí esa confianza que él tuvo en mí. Entonces le ofrecí una disculpa, y supongo que él necesita procesar eso —escuchó un ligero gruñido de parte del mayor, uno que ya conocía, de cuando algo no lo dejaba tranquilo—. Lo importante es que él está aquí, por ti y tu familia, así que no te preocupes por este asunto, ya se arreglara con el tiempo —se acercó y pasó sus manos por su cintura—. ¿Sí? —un par de besos terminaron por sacar una sonrisa en ambos, dejando las cosas menos tensas y más adecuadas para la cena que les esperaba.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, todo se resumió en Daesung cantando junto al padre de Jiyong y más historias sobre Dami y él de cuando eran más pequeños. Youngbae habló sobre las veces que Dami los defendió alguna vez, y sobre como al final ella era como su hermana. Los demás escucharon todo y se rieron a la vez que bebían por fin los cocteles preparados por Seunghyun y Daesung, razón por la que la mayoría estaban animados.

Sin embargo, durante un escape, Daesung encontró a Dami en la cocina y le pidió el favor de que se robara a Jiyong junto a Soojoo y Hyorin, solo por unos minutos. La novia no hizo muchas preguntas, pero aceptó, ya que de cualquier forma quería enseñarles el vestido, así que salió y excuso a Jiyong diciendo que también deseaba que su hermano viese el vestido antes del día. Daesung cerró las puertas de cristal al verlos subir las escaleras y asintió hacia Seunghyun, quien junto a Soohyuk, habían organizado el plan de emergencia.

Youngbae buscó servirse otro trago, así que se levantó y fue hasta la nevera para sacar otra botella de soju, momento en que vio a Seunghyun y a Daesung pararse en la puerta, cual guardias. —¿Qué hacen allí? —les preguntó extrañado.

Seungri se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. —Necesitamos que golpees a Seungri —musitó Soohyuk.

El moreno los miró incrédulo. —¿Están locos?

Todos negaron, salvo por Seungri, quien solo esperaba. —No, así que, por favor, hazlo antes de que vuelva Jiyong.

Youngbae cruzó miradas con Seungri, a quien vio casi listo para recibir el golpe. —No voy a golpearlo, dejen la tontería —el pelinegro dio un paso más al frente, prácticamente provocándolo—. ¿Qué buscan con esto? —musitó riéndose y apartándose medio paso del menor.

—Solo hazlo, Dong.

—Vamos, de cualquier forma, no vas a tumbarme —habló por fin Seungri, retándolo con la mirada. El cuerpo del mayor se tensó y Seungri supo que estaba yendo por buen camino— es solo un golpe —empujó su pecho buscando romperlo.

Los chicos notaron sus manos formarse puños y supieron que estaba por suceder, fue cuestión de ver a Seungri entrecerrar los ojos para ver el puñetazo dar limpiamente en su mejilla. Seungri cerró los ojos y giro el rostro sintiendo el dolor, pero por supuesto, manteniéndose de pie aún. Youngbae lo miró con furia, notando que el menor parecía estarse riendo, lo que provoco otro golpe en cuanto lo vio recomponerse.

Daesung hizo una expresión de dolor y Seunghyun solo entrecerró los ojos al ver el tercer golpe llegar. Soohyuk miró con admiración como Seungri se mantenía en pie, y miró algo preocupado la expresión que causaba miedo de Youngbae. —¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —presionó Seungri riéndose.

Youngbae lo sostuvo del cuello y un grito los hizo desubicarse a todos. —¡Dong Youngbae! —Soohyuk fue quien tuvo mejor vista, notando a Jiyong mirándolos desde dos pisos arriba prácticamente matando al moreno con la mirada.

—No te distraigas —musitó Seungri aun siendo sostenido.

El mayor bufó y lo soltó, no sin antes darle un último golpe, el que Seungri permitió que lo dejará caer por fin. Bien podía estar acostumbrado a los golpes, debido a los entrenamientos con Hoya, sin embargo, el dolor obviamente seguía sintiéndose —¡¿Qué demonios Youngbae?! —la puerta fue abierta y las mujeres venían detrás de Jiyong.

Su mejor amigo no le hizo caso y se mantuvo mirando a Seungri con su cara de dolor sobre la madera del descanso. —Está bien Ji —musitó el que estaba en el suelo.

—¡Tú no digas nada! —Daesung soltó el brazo de Jiyong y dio un paso a un lado.

Youngbae continuo sin mirarlo, entonces dejo a todos sin que decir cuando estiró su mano hacia Seungri. El pelinegro tomó la mano y fue levantado de un impulso, se miraron un segundo y el moreno se acercó a la mesa para servir dos tragos de soju, con la mirada lo hizo tomar uno y entonces extendió el vasito de cristal hacia él. Ambos golpearon el cristal y bebieron de un trago la bebida. Y con un simple asentimiento con la cabeza, las cosas quedaron claras para ese par.

—No puedo creer que llegaran a esto, y menos que lo arreglaran a escondidas de mí, y Dami que acepto, no es posible —continuó alegando Jiyong a la vez que curaba la cortada que tenía debajo del pómulo— y si era tan planeado, ¿por qué no se quitó el anillo? Mira cómo te dejo…

Seungri soltó una risita que se convirtió en quejido apenas sintió el algodón con alcohol pegarse más a la herida. —No era tan planeado, todo fue idea de Soohyuk.

—Ese bastardo, cree que todo funciona como cuando éramos más jóvenes.

—Bueno, pero funcionó al final —Jiyong arrugó los labios y terminó poniéndole una bandita que haría presión en la herida.

Una compresa de hielo fue puesta en su ojo derecho, dejando a Jiyong aun mirándolo con preocupación. —Estarás muy hinchado mañana, no sé ni qué le diremos a mis padres.

—Digamos que me caí —recibió un golpe en el abdomen— no te enojes, esto arregló todo para bien. Son unos golpes, pero nada que no he recibido antes, y además fue por ti, así que no me duele siquiera.

El mayor hizo un puchero. —No me gusta verte lastimado, me molesta.

Seungri le alejó la mano con el hielo y lo jaló un poco sobre sí, haciéndolo quedar cerca, tanto como para darle un beso. Soltó su mano y lo hizo pegarse más sobre su cuerpo, entonces pudo besarlo más profundamente, y como quería en ese momento. O, mejor dicho, como había estado deseando todo ese día, y los días anteriores. Quería besarlo con libertad, siendo capaz de tocarlo como antes lo había tocado, sintiendo que era suyo y de nadie más. Sentir el peso ligero del otro sobre su cuerpo, su olor mezclándose con el suyo, su piel tersa al tacto y sus labios deseándolo de vuelta, Seungri anhelaba eso y más.

—Vamos a dormir mejor, mañana será un día largo —Seungri se negó y volvió a besarlo con decisión— bebé, no quiero presionarte —murmuró cuando se separó de él solo un poco.

El pelinegro paso una mano por su cabello y lo acarició cariñosamente. —Quiero hacerlo, retrasarlo solo lo empeorara —movió su otra mano, acariciando su espalda baja.

—¿Estás seguro?

Recibió un beso como respuesta, uno que lo dejo casi intoxicado. —Quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche.

Jiyong lo miró a los ojos, acarició su rostro delicadamente y evitando las heridas, dejó un beso en sus labios y asintió. Apagó las luces apenas estirándose hacia el control y regreso a ponerse sobre Seungri, se enfocó en besarlo durante un rato más, acariciando su cuerpo y quitando su ropa con la mayor calma. Seungri gimió varias veces al sentir las caricias tan tortuosas que Jiyong podía regalar, jadeó al sentir sus pezones ser succionados y cuidados por los labios de sus sueños. El mayor sonreía satisfecho con cada reacción en el menor, por fin sintió que la barrera de la tensión en sus recuerdos se estaba rompiendo, razón por la que se estaba empeñando en ser sumamente cuidadoso. Bajó su bóxer con lentitud y masajeó sus piernas en el transcurso, se deshizo de su ropa interior también y de la playera por igual, quedando tan desnudo como él. Lo notó atento a su cuerpo, y eso lo encendió un poco más, y es que solo una luz de luna los iluminaba, volviendo demasiado sensual la escena.

Mantuvo sus besos sobre sus piernas, apretándolas un poco y encaminándose a la erección ya formada de Seungri. Lo sostuvo con su mano y sintió el escalofrió que le causo, lo acarició con la mayor calma, dejándolo sentirse cómodo con la sensación, dando un muñequeo casi rítmico. Cuando lo sintió más duro fue que decidió dejar que su boca entrara un poco en el juego, lamiéndolo así desde la punta antes de dejarlo entrar hasta dónde podía soportar. El gemido de Seungri no hizo más que motivarlo, y la mano que sintió entre su cabello lo hizo causar sonidos vulgares ante cualquiera que pudiera escuchar lo que sucedía. El cuerpo del menor se contrajo un poco y Jiyong lo tomó como señal para detener su felación y así subir a besos por su abdomen. Seungri le regresó las caricias al tenerlo sobre sí, masajeó su trasero a la vez que recibía otra sesión de besos por parte del mayor, quien subió un poco más su cuerpo y lo dejó besando su cuello a la vez que con ello rozaba ambas erecciones.

—Te amo —murmuró el menor cuando volvió a tenerlo frente a sus ojos.

Jiyong sonrió. —Te amo —respondió.

Luego de prepararlo con la mayor delicadeza, Seungri rogaba por ser penetrado, siendo así acomodado por Jiyong, quien lo tenía en la misma posición, pero con una almohada bajo la cadera. Se mantuvo sobre su cuerpo y lo miró fijamente a la vez que entraba en él, lo miró juntar sus labios para luego jadear al sentirlo más y más. Un pequeño asentimiento lo hizo entrar por completo, y un suspiro le confirmó que todo estaba bien. Movió suavemente su cadera y las reacciones de Seungri le dieron permiso de continuar, para luego ser sus manos las que lo hacían moverse con más intensidad. Los dos llenaron la habitación de gemidos y jadeos fuertes, Jiyong había encontrado el punto y por ello no dejaba de embestir con fuerza al menor, quien solo le pedía que no se detuviera.

—Voy a terminar… —musitó entre jadeos, haciendo que Jiyong lo mirara disfrutar de ese placer.

—Mírame, mírame —le pidió mientras se pegaba más y pasaba una mano por su frente, despegando su cabello empapado en sudor.

Seungri lo miró y un segundo después terminó por liberarse sin un solo toque en medio de los dos, su esencia quedó sobre su abdomen y su pecho, mientras Jiyong dio una embestida más para terminar dentro de él y tumbarse sobre su cuello con un gruñido. Ambos se quedaron dormidos luego de limpiarse y envolverse en la sábana, se quedaron totalmente desnudos y totalmente satisfechos con ese rato juntos.

Al día siguiente, las alarmas fueron las que despertaron primero a Jiyong, las apagó y miró a su derecha, donde Seungri dormía profundamente a pesar del ruido. Lo observó un poco y acarició ligeramente sus heridas, notando que su ojo si se había hinchado levemente, y que al menos la cortada era cubierta por la bandita. Peinó su cabello y lo cubrió mejor con la sábana, comenzó a levantarse con cuidado, pero falló cuando una mano lo regresó a la cama. Dejando su cuerpo caer, Seungri se acurrucó en su pecho al instante. —Me duele todo.

Soltó una risita y sostuvo su mano. —No me hagas recordarlo, todavía tengo que asesinar a Youngbae.

—No precisamente por eso.

—Oh —se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente— lo siento, pero tú no estabas precisamente cansado.

—Lo sé, la siesta nos dio más fuerza.

Se rieron un poco y Jiyong terminó por levantarse por fin. —Déjame buscar algo para que no estés adolorido —alcanzó una camiseta blanca y solo se puso eso para ir hacia la cocina, dejando que Seungri se deleitara con las transparencias de la camiseta y con sus piernas desfilando libremente.

Se movió un poco para quedar sentado, sintió dolores conocidos, pero diferentes al mismo tiempo. Luego de tantos años teniendo experiencias así, era la primera vez que, además de sentirse emocionado al respecto, su corazón se aceleraba al recordar, y un sentimiento de plenitud lo abrumaba. No había ansiedad por el futuro, no había miedo de si lo que pasó en ese cuarto se descubría… ni mucho menos había llanto y dolor físico y emocional. Seungri estaba disfrutando por fin de lo que era ser amado de vuelta, había conocido lo que era hacer el amor y sentir que no había nada mejor que despertar a un lado de esa persona. Y, sobre todo, estaba por fin conociendo lo que era querer pasar el resto de sus días al lado de alguien… como su abuelo se lo dijo en su momento, alegando que por su abuela era que él se había establecido en Seúl.

Seungri miraba esa sonrisa tímida y sabía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

—Toma, esto te dejará como nuevo —le extendió una taza de té y una píldora.

Bebió toda la taza y se la entregó de vuelta. —¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Jiyong se estiró por su teléfono y notó que ya eran casi las once. —La ceremonia será a las dos, pero abajo ya debe estar llegando mi familia. ¿Te parece quedarnos una hora más? —se metió debajo de la sabana y no lo dejo responder.

—¿Quieres dormir todavía?

El mayor ronroneo y lo abrazó al recostarse en su pecho. —Tendremos una noche larga.

Y luego de una hora y media, los dos se levantaron debido a los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, era Daesung quien había sido enviado a ver si seguían vivos. Jiyong corrió al baño para ser el primero en ducharse, mientras que Seungri abría las maletas en medio de la habitación, abrió las bolsas que estaban colgadas y sacó los atuendos que tenían planeados. Miró la hora en su teléfono y fue a apresurar a Ji, quien le pidió que llamara a Soojoo y le dijera que la necesitaba, lo hizo así y se quedó esperando por su turno en el baño.

Luego de la ducha más que reconfortante, salió para encontrarse con Soojoo peinando a Jiyong, terminó por colocarse el saco y buscó por su corbata. —No, espera, encárgate de él.

La rubia le hizo señas y lo hizo sentarse en el mismo sitio. —Fui la que pensó que la idea de los golpes era absurda, pero al menos funcionó —comentó mientras le aplicaba base en el rostro.

—¿Tú también sabías? —se quejó el de cabello naranja.

—Soohyuk tuvo la idea cuando fuiste con Youngbae y Hyorin, pero no supe en qué momento se organizaron —Seungri sintió algo de presión en su ojo y se quejó— lo siento, pero la base está ayudando.

Jiyong se acercó y asintió. —Durante el día la pastilla también te bajara la inflamación del ojo —lo tomó de la barbilla y analizó mejor la hinchazón— te juro que voy a matar a Youngbae, y a los que organizaron esto.

Soojoo soltó una carcajada y siguió maquillándolo. —Lo peor es que Seunghyun sí se salió con la suya, porque de cierta forma los encerró —se burló.

—Muy bien, Seunghyun también fue un causante.

Terminaron de arreglarse y salieron por fin de la habitación, Jiyong se detuvo a media escalera y ajustó mejor la corbata de su novio. Le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo para continuar caminando, llegaron hasta la cocina y se encontraron con los demás. Seungri sintió la separación y vio al mayor ir hasta Youngbae para darle un empujón. —Detesto la forma, pero gracias —musitó antes de abrazarlo.

Seungri esbozó una sonrisa tímida y Youngbae pareció corresponderla antes de mirar a Jiyong de nuevo. —Hyorin ya me regaño lo suficiente.

Y entre saludos y más saludos, Seungri terminó de conocer a toda la familia de Jiyong, quien se mantenía a su lado presentándolo y evitando que alargaran las conversaciones. Todo estuvo a salvo, al menos hasta que fue el inicio de la ceremonia, donde Jiyong se situó en la orilla de la primera línea, con Seungri detrás y los demás en alguna fila de atrás. La ceremonia no fue larga, fue tal como Dami la deseaba, breve y emotiva, al grado de que más de una persona estaba lagrimeando. Jiyong sostuvo la mano de Seungri cuando los miraron darse un beso al final, el menor se acercó y le extendió el pañuelo de su saco, mirando con una media sonrisa como se limpiaba discretamente.

Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse hacia la zona de la recepción, dejando que solo la familia se tomara fotografías con los novios, Jiyong se soltó de Seungri y fue al frente cuando toda la familia Kwon se juntó. La mayoría fueron dispersándose y dejaron que solo sus padres y Jiyong quedaran posando, el pelinaranja le hizo una seña al fotógrafo y caminó para tomar a Seungri del saco y jalarlo. —Ji, son fotos familiares —le susurró mientras avanzaban a través de los demás.

—Lo sé —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras le acomodaba bien la corbata y le colocaba el pañuelo.

Sus padres sonrieron y se recorrieron para darle un espacio, Seungri pudo sonreír cuando la señal fue dada, a pesar de que su estómago estaba dando vueltas. Su mente seguía repitiéndose que aquello era una foto familiar, una que quizá sería enmarcada y puesta en esa pared que los Kwon tenían dedicada a fotografías familiares. Seungri se convertiría en un miembro de esa familia.

—Vamos, tenemos que buscar nuestros lugares —asintió. Caminó junto con él y sintió varias miradas sobre si, las ignoró cuando se unió a los demás, dejando que esa ligera tensión desapareciera.

Sin embargo, Jiyong fue llamado por unos familiares y lo dejó a solas cuando ambos se habían levantado por postres, relamió sus labios y alcanzó a escuchar como hablaban de él casi a su lado. Eran un par de adolescentes, quienes murmuraban sobre su nombre y lo conocido que era, una de ellas incluso alzó la voz comprobando su identidad mientras sostenía su teléfono. Terminó por poner más trufas en su plato y caminó de vuelta hacia la mesa donde los demás estaban. —¿Quieren? —algunos tomaron unas y Soohyuk terminó levantándose por más.

—Te desapareciste —musitó Jiyong cuando regresó a sentarse a su lado.

Asintió. —Les traje postres —señaló el plato, Jiyong no dijo más y colocó su mano en su pierna, de forma natural.

Las luces se apagaron en su mayoría, dejando que solo los adornos de mesa iluminaran con las velas, la novia se movió de la mano del novio y se juntaron en el centro de la pista de baile. Se anunció que iniciarían un vals. Seungri miró todo con detalle, al punto en que se sintió desconectado de los demás, tan solo miraba a la pareja moviéndose melodiosamente al ritmo de John Legend. Era extraño, pero Seungri comenzó a desear eso… ¿quizá se estaba volviendo viejo? No quería profundizar en su propia mente, entonces se dejó llevar más por la música, y por la mano que apretaba con la suya en su pierna, recordándole que no estaba mirando eso y anhelando tener a alguien, sino que estaba anhelando tener eso con la persona a su lado.

Jiyong se pegó más hacia Seungri, como queriendo decir algo que nadie más debería escuchar, razón por la que el pelinegro salió de su trance y se acercó a él de vuelta —¿Estás bien? ¿Te molestó lo de la foto?

Una voz irrumpió entre los dos y el presentador invitó a las demás parejas a acompañar a los novios en la pista de baile, Seungri se giró a mirarlo, notando que el mayor ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que anunciaron. —¿Me concedes esta pieza? —musitó sonriente.

El pelinegro paso su mano por la cintura de Jiyong y lo acercó a su cuerpo, obligándolo a cruzar un brazo tras su cuello y a tomar su otra mano con delicadeza. Las luces de los centros de mesa se veían distantes, Seungri pegó su frente a la suya y cerró los ojos, moviéndose melodiosamente mientras escuchaban  _Linger_  de  _The Cranberries_. El mayor se preguntó si aquella se volvería su canción. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y disfrutó cada segundo de ese baile, sentía el aroma de Seungri mezclarse con su colonia, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo cerca, la firmeza con la que lo sostenía, y la seguridad que eso le brindaba era inefable. Jiyong sentía que estaban flotando lejos de ese lugar, tal como en las películas, sentía que solo estaban ellos dos solos.

Y quería eso por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Podríamos pasar toda nuestra vida así? —susurró el menor, provocando que Jiyong sonriera ligeramente, como si no solo sus corazones estuvieran entrelazados, sino también sus mentes.

—En este momento te puedo decir que sí a todo.

Seungri ronroneó y lo juntó un poco más, soltó su mano y lo sujetó mejor de la cintura, mientras Jiyong cruzó sus manos tras su cuello y se separó para mirarlo mejor. —No sé por qué me siento observado —musitó sin dejar de mirarlo, y con cierto temor a mirar alrededor.

—Vi que una de tus primas me encontró en internet y casi gritó a mi lado, tal vez eso ya se propagó. —Jiyong bufo una sonrisa— y también podría ser que estamos bailando extremadamente lento.

Se percato de eso cuando la canción estaba por terminar, miró alrededor y notó que apenas y se movían, a comparación de los demás. Relamió sus labios y se separó de él cuando la música dejó de ser la excusa. —Ven —continúo tomándolo de la mano y lo llevó hasta el otro lado del recinto, donde no había invitados mirando y no podían interrumpirlos.

Apenas quedaron ocultos tras un árbol, Jiyong lo sujetó del saco y lo besó con pasión, entrelazó sus labios y lo besó con esas ansias que lo carcomían adentro. Seungri lo abrazó y terminó pegando su propia espalda contra el árbol, sostuvo a Jiyong y lo besó de vuelta, sintiendo perfectamente esa necesidad.

—Moría por besarte —murmuró cuando se separó para respirar.

Recibió otro beso, así como respuesta, y no solo ese, sino varios. Seungri incluso llevó sus manos a su cadera, pegándolo contra su cuerpo, elevando el nivel del momento. Y poco les importo estar a mitad de la oscuridad y ensuciarse de lodo, se rieron de ello y corrieron hasta su habitación para cambiarse rápidamente, se besaron un rato más mientras se cambiaban. Corrieron de vuelta a la fiesta cuando los padres de Jiyong los buscaban, se rieron de forma cómplice cuando les preguntaron sobre sus atuendos y se aferraron el uno al otro en la pista de baile por el resto de la noche. Pasaron una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, terminaron durmiendo a las nueve de la mañana, con ropa y sin deshacer la cama, tan solo cruzando sus piernas y rozando sus manos al centro de las almohadas, tal como lo harían desde ese día hasta el final de sus vidas.

Más de un año después, recordaron la canción sin problemas, y entonces fueron esa pareja que tuvo su primer baile en ese mismo jardín en Dolce Vita, luego de ese día en que bailaron un vals por primera vez. En el momento en que se volvieron la atención de todos, Jiyong le susurró que no era el primer vals juntos, le dijo que solo era uno más a la lista. Seungri dejó un beso en su mejilla y le respondió que la lista jamás terminaría. Claro que, segundos después y en medio de lo emotivo del momento, Seungri cayó en cuenta de algo, susurrándole que habían sido los más tontos del mundo. Jiyong abrió los ojos y le ayudó a romper el momento, puesto que Seungri comenzó a decirle que prestara atención a la canción… el recuerdo más tonto de la boda fue aquel, cuando en medio del primer baile de esposos, se dieron cuenta de que su canción era la más inadecuada del mundo. Sin embargo, días después, y durante la luna de miel, Jiyong tomó la melodía e hizo una canción solo para ellos, una que nadie más escucharía jamás.

Y sobre la luna de miel, eso fue otro ejemplo de cómo su relación seguía siendo la de un par de adolescentes, ya que, debido a un olvido, terminaron en un hostal poco confiable en España. Además del hostal, se la pasaron corriendo por las calles estrechas de Andalucía, mojados por la lluvia y achispados por el vino, terminando así acurrucados en una cama individual y semidesnudos por el calor abochornante. Y el patrón se repitió, visitaron muchas ciudades de España cual mochileros, salvo por la maleta enorme de Jiyong que a veces les impedía tanto movimiento, pero pasearon visitando los bares que les recomendaban, hicieron una competición de las mejores tapas que iban comiendo, y haciendo un álbum de los mejores helados. Álbum que Seungri quería presumirle a Seunghyun en cuanto volvieran. Jiyong compró tanta ropa que terminaron comprando otra maleta enorme, la que resulto ser lo más caro del viaje cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. Seungri se burló de eso durante muchos días.

Otros años más pasaron, y durante un fin de semana en casa de Daesung y Seunghyun, a las afueras de Seúl, fue que Seungri recibió una llamada importante. Su abuelo había fallecido esa misma tarde. Jiyong y sus padres lo acompañaron, Seungri fue quien tomó el control de todo, fue quien organizó el funeral, fue quien firmó todos los documentos necesarios y fue quien quedó a cargo de todo el Grupo Lee. Luego de cuatro días de ser la cabeza de todo, Seungri se rompió en los brazos de Jiyong durante una noche, lloró como cuando era un niño, se abrazó a su esposo y le pidió que no lo dejara solo. Jiyong mordió su labio evitando llorar otra vez, y para distraer su dolor, acaricio su espalda hasta quedarse dormido. Limpió sus mejillas y los acobijó a ambos, lo envolvió en sus brazos y dejó un beso en su frente, murmurándole que todo estaría bien.

A finales de ese año, durante todo octubre y noviembre, Jiyong y Seungri organizaron su mudanza, el proceso había sido largo, pero moverse de Seúl a Los Ángeles no era algo sencillo. Seungri había dejado el Grupo Lee a cargo de Hoony, él continuaba siendo el mayor accionista, pero había cedido su cargo, en cambio, ahora él y Jiyong persiguieron otros caminos. Una cadena de restaurantes de ramen y una marca de ropa y accesorios. Seungri continúo siendo miembro activo de los Yakuza, teniendo un papel importante en el mismo clan, pero bajo las órdenes de Naoki, quien ahora lideraba en Los Ángeles. Jiyong jamás tuvo objeciones con eso, entendía que eran otra familia de Seungri, e incluso al poco tiempo de casados, lo hicieron sentir parte de esa familia por igual.

Al segundo año en Los Ángeles, sus amigos fueron llegando a la casa un día antes de navidad, pasarían las festividades con ellos. Seungri y Hoya cocinarían, mientras Jiyong envolvía regalos y los colocaba bajo el árbol que adornaba su ventanal de la entrada. Durante la preparación de la cena, Seungri no dejaba el teléfono solo, cocinaba y miraba de reojo si tenía alguna notificación, pero no había nada. Los invitados fueron llegando junto a sus muchas bolsas de regalos, las amontonaron en el árbol y comenzaron a prepararse para cenar. Las velas del comedor fueron encendiéndose y Jiyong pudo ver como Seungri deslizaba la puerta de cristal de la cocina y salía al jardín con su teléfono. El pelinegro regresó y corrió hasta él, miró alrededor y le mostro su teléfono, en la pantalla se vislumbraba la confirmación del último paso de aquel proceso que los tenía tan ansiosos. Jiyong no pudo evitar llorar, Seungri lo abrazó y le murmuró que tendrían una hija, que por fin tendrían una pequeña.

Al final no solo una niña les hizo compañía, un niño llegó un año después, y desde ese momento las cenas de navidad necesitaron un comedor más largo. No solo los chicos llegaban, sino que sus propios hijos los acompañaban también, aquello se había vuelto una tradición. Los niños jugaban en el jardín, los adultos se reían y bebían en el salón, todo parecía el sueño más irreal. Jiyong sostenía la mano de Seungri sobre su pierna y a veces no creía estarlo haciendo. Seungri acobijaba a Jiyong en las mañanas, y tampoco creía estarlo haciendo.

Luego del sufrimiento, del dolor, y de las noches amargas, los dos habían conseguido todo eso, esa vida que no imaginaban, y que les llenaba de satisfacción. Los altibajos sucedieron, y a pesar de las peleas fuertes que llegaron a tener, todo eso se esfumaba cuando miraban a sus hijos sonreír, o cuando podían besarse como adolescentes cuando estaban a solas. Jiyong sabía que no tenía que pedirle a Seungri que se quedara, y Seungri sabía que no tenía que volver a verlo rogar para quedarse.

Sabían que todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Hasta que el amor se les terminara, hasta que la muerte los separara.

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias.
> 
> De todo corazón, les agradezco demasiado el tiempo que dedicaron al leer esta historia y a comentarla y esperarla. Aprecio mucho todos esos comentarios y votos, quizá han leído algo así de alguna otra autora, pero no tienen idea del peso tan grande que deja un simple comentario. Nos motiva a continuar y a saber que lo que estamos compartiendo esta causando emociones en alguien más. Así que, siempre tómense aunque sea un minuto para dejar un comentario en las historias que siguen, las autoras se los agradecerán muchísimo.
> 
> Y en cuanto a mi, de nuevo gracias por querer tanto esta historia y por aguantar los meses en que no había ni rastro de nuevo capítulo jaja, de verdad pase por mucho con este fic. Es mi primera historia así de larga y por ello tiene un lugar muy grande en mi corazón, y el hecho de que fuera tan querida no puedo sino tenerme más contenta.
> 
> Y no les voy a mentir, llore mucho escribiendo el final TwT jajajfhjdfh
> 
> Bueno, no más cursilerías, espero que hayan disfrutado de toda la historia y pues eso... espero se animen a leer alguna de mis otras historias, o por si no, nos veremos cuando inicie otro gri uwu
> 
> ¡Les mando un beso y un abrazote!
> 
> -Liz.


End file.
